Wrestlemaina 24
by Sandra Moore7474
Summary: A month before Wrestlemaina Suzanne been secretly dating Randy Orton for the past two years and she is giving her best friend the biggest surprise a month before Wrestlemaina 24 adding another chapter to the story
1. Month before Wrestlemaina 24

**Chapter 1-Month before Wrestlemaina 24**

Sandra and Suzanne had been roommates since their senior year of high school Suzanne been secretly dating Randy Orton for the past two years and she is giving her best friend the biggest surprise a month before Wrestlemaina.

"Sandy wake up come on we got a lot to do before we catch our flight to St Louis and Dallas."

"I can't believe I am going to Texas I can not wait to see the southwest this dude you been seeing must be something very special,"

"There is no big deal it is just Dallas it isn't like you going to run into any of the football players John yeah he pretty cool guy you going to love him," Suzanne said rowing her eyes.

"I know you don't like Dallas but still it's Dallas,"

"Because you got dump there,"

"A no I just don't care for the place only reason we are going there is my lovely boyfriend some how got us tickets for us to go to the pay per view,"

"When you going to tell me the surprise I have to thank him and give him a big hug and a kiss if I can meet John Cena,"

"You would kiss him?"

"On the cheek yeah and whoever his favorite wrestler is I'll cheer for him?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is a keeper Suzie I don't know how you met him but he is one of a kind he is really cool guy."

"Yeah he is," Suzanne smiling at her best friend. "Come let's get ready to get out of here,"

"Yeah I am ready to meet your guy that you been keeping secret about the last two years,"

So than Sandra and Suzanne got ready for their trip to Dallas, they check on their flight and want to the airport, and Suzanne was on the phone with Randy while Sandra want to get something to eat.

"Randy, I am for real she said if she gets to meet John Cena she will kiss you on the cheek and root for your favorite wrestler,"

"Babe you think she will get mad when she sees me at the airport wait on you two?"

"Listen she is on a mission she wants John and she want him now she is so into John its not funny I am tell you this woman is in mad love for John,"

"Babe you know John is really busy and he do not have time for a relationship unless it is one night stands that's all he have time for plus he isn't really over Liz or Sierra,"

"Babe he is going to really like her they would look so good together you seen the pictures her and John when they met three years ago,"

"She doesn't still look like that way does she?"

"No she got the surgery and she looks beautiful now,"

"When, when did she get the surgery?"

"Four months after Wrestlemaina 23. It was hard on her but she got it done and now she is watching what she eat everything hey I need to go Sandy coming back I'll see you soon,"

"Okay I am surprise she didn't ask why you all going to St. Louis than to big D," 

"I told her that you only could get tickets for that plane she is going to be so shock when she see you and your dad and mom at the airport hey got to go now see ya baby love you," 

"You two have a safe trip I love you too,"

"I love you too see ya,"

"Talking to your man again?"

"I had to let him know what time we getting in St. Louis so he can change his plane ticket so we can all fly together and he is going to meet up at the airport when we land ain't that sweet of Randy?"

"Yes it is yes that is sweet of him so I get to talk to him cool,"

"Come on why the long face?"

"Look over there."

"Oh my god that's not him?"

"Yes it is my ex!"

"Oh yeah it is Sandy let him go it isn't healthy don't you want to meet John again and get with him?"

"Will duh!"

"Okay forgets about him and why is he at the airport for anyway?"

"Who knows but we got to get to the other side to catch our plane,"

"Are you ready to party at the big D give me a hell yeah?"

"Hell yeah,"

"Let's go than,"

"Thank goodness we don't have a long layover,"

"I know but hey we will get there don't worry we are not going to miss nothing anyway knowing Randy we might just go to the hotel bar or to IHOP and hang out there for a while," Suzanne said getting in the line.

"I hope I brought enough warm clothes,"

"You will be okay beside we can always go to the mall,"

"I know,"

Than they got on the plane, they want to their seats, and Sandra put her lap top in front of her with her overnight bag and than the plane took off and it was a smooth two hours and fifty minutes ride.

"We will be arriving to St. Louis in twenty minutes the time of landing will be 7:50 am thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay in St. Louis."

"Sandy wake up we in St. Louis,"

"Already wow it feels like I just close my eyes,"

"Yeah now Sandy I don't want you to get mad at me who I am dating okay he is a great guy and you sayed yourself he is a keeper and he is we are so in love with each other and I hope you two become good friends,"

"Listen I am not going to judge him okay as long you are happy I am happy for you too why you getting scared for anyway its not like you dating Randy Orton or nothing so who cares how he looks,"

Suzanne looked shock and smile at her friend.

"Oh okay thanks,"

"You are welcome."

"His friend is going to be shock when they see you,"

"Why would his friends would be shock for I don't know them?"

"Yes, you do know them matter fact you met one of his friends about two years ago,"

"I did?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh okay I didn't know that must not been all that cute I would remember him,"

"Trust me you remember him very well,"

Than they got off the plane and they was walking towards the end of the terminal and Sandra seen a person holding up a sign with her name and Suzanne name.

"What the hell,"

"I'll be right back,"

She seen a very well known face she seen on wrestling the past five years and she couldn't believe it when she seen Suzanne ran up to him and gave him a big hug and kiss and Sandra just stand there and look at them and she move out the way for some people who was taking pictures of them two and it was Bob and Jena Orton his parents.

"They look too cute together?" Bob said to Sandra

Sandra seen a face that she seen on wrestling since she was little girl now she standing next to him talking to him she took a deep breath answer the older man.

"Yes they do I never knew she was going with him,"

"Hey will you two come up for air,"

"Honey stop he is in love,"

"Sorry about that,"

"You little devil you!"

"Sorry I had to keep it a secret because if I told you would have been hounding me about John,"

"No I wouldn't,"

"Yeah you would,"

"But he got Samantha tattoo on his arm?"

"How long you two been friends?"

"Since sixth grade,"

"She doesn't know your middle name?"

"Yeah I know her middle …oh my god you mean to tell me he got your middle name tattoo on his arm?"

"Will duh."

"What else you hiding from me?"

"We are engage,"

"To do what?"

"Poor girl is in shock,"

"To get married I am going to marry Randle Keith Orton,"

"Holy shit when did this happen?"

"Last year at Wrestlemaina."

"Oh my god no way?"

"Yes. Let me introduce you to everyone you know these two Bob and Randy and his wife and his mom Jena this is my best friend Sandra,"

"The real Legend Killer right here,"

"Oh stop putting my dad over like that,"

"Nice to meet you Sandra I heard a lot of good things from Suzanne about you,"

"Nice to meet you too,"

"We have three hours killed why we go get these girls some breakfast before you guys had to leave,"

"That's sound good,"

"Sandy any problems with that?"

"Nope,"

"Let's go,"

They want to IHOP that was near by the airport and they talk and laughing, Sandra found out how they met, and she wanted to tell her but did not know how to tell her.

"You had been telling Randy anything we talking about?"

"I know you are in love with John Cena,"

"You like him?"

"Yes I do,"

"No dad she don't like him she LOVES him,"

"Your point will be?"

"Will you do?"

"Yes I do very much," Sandra smile said as they got up to go back to the airport and than they thank them and they was on their way to Dallas.

"You all have a safe trip and a safe weekend,"

"We will,"

"We see ya on Tuesday right?"

"Yes you will,"

Than they say their goodbyes, Randy sat next to Sandra to talk to her get to know his fiancé best friend.

"So you were a fan of my dads huh?"

"Yeap I thought your dad was handsome please don't tell him I said that I don't want him have a big ego like you."

"You got jokes don't you? Suzanne said you weren't a huge fan of minds I want to know why?"

"You really want to know?"

"I think I can handle it."

"Alright I think you are a snot nose spoil brat that's how you use to act I can see you are trying to change your way and I am glad you are and I am proud of you now but when you first started and you was hanging with Paul, Dave and Ric I think you got big too fast and you just got of the Marines and you acting like frat boy big man on campus who daddy gave a big scholarship to the school stuff you was pain in the ass,"

"God where were you back than I think if I had heard that maybe three years ago I would I try to change I think you for your honesty never knew fans felt like that about me I really don't care about the fans saying now about me I changing for the good right,"

"No you wouldn't you was hard head and you almost lost a very good job I don't know how many ex wrestlers sons get a shot like this and you almost blew it yes you are doing a lot better than before now you got to keep on doing what you doing stop being dick head or you going to end up working nine to five somewhere,"

"Good point you are making thank you for that eye opener you like me now?"

"I never hated you it was your attitude that I didn't like trust me you are cute also and you are great wrestler and I glad you got your head out of your ass you know what I am saying right?"

"I think you for your honesty and I can see why Suzie Q loves to hang around you and you are very blunt I know that much,"

"Hey sometimes the truth hurts and I can be cold sometime also very cold so don't ever get on my bad side,"

"Yeah Suzie Q told me that,"

"Yeap I can be and moody sometimes too,"

"Tell me something why you are you in love with John for?"

"I really can't tell you why it is something about him it is hard to explain but I am very turn on to him he is cute and has a great body and is funny and smart and…"

"John smart?"

"Yes I think he is I mean by smart he have a good out look on things and not going to ruin his career over something pity,"

"Whatever,"

"Why are you in love with Suzanne?"

"Oh now you turning things back on me now huh?"

"Yes,"

"Will she gives good head,"

"Randall Keith Orton that's not what I am asking about!"

"Will she do?"

"Beside the great sex you two have what else?"

"Her smile her smart ass that she have and her outlook about anything her strength in me and her understanding that I am not always going to be perfect and that I can tell her anything and she will keep it a secret and that we are best friends yes we still had our fights but we always make up after specially if one of us have a bad day,"

"That's one reason to be with her you know it been hard I know the past year with all that stuff happening but you guys stay strong and that's another reason why I love John also he is strong I know we all have weak moments and I am proud of him whatever he do you know he isn't the greatest wrestler in the world but he gives his all that's what some wrestling fans need to realize he goes out of his way I know he is going to be busy as hell I understand that but I don't mind it all being away from the one you love because in due time you get to see them again,"

"True but you got them ring rats around who is willing to take care of him whenever he is in the mood and needs some if you know what I mean,"

"Really, will they going to have to understand he is my boyfriend or whatever and they need to step off,"

"You think they care?"

"No they don't care at all but they should have little respect for themselves at all they know these guys and girls hey this is the year 2000 I don't judge,"

"You got that off of John,"

"I don't let me ask you something you know I am not white either is Suzanne how do your boss feel about two of his top stars dating out of their race?"

"You are?"

"Very funny yes I am,"

"Wow I thought you were just a pretty woman trying to get with my best friend?"

"I am that's real sweet that you think I am pretty thank you,"

"You are and I don't think anyone around there will have a problem as for Vince I can't speak for John but as for me he met Suzanne and he like her he didn't say anything why what you hear?"

"Nothing I just wondering that's all I don't want to see Suzanne heartbroken because your boss tells you that she is going to bring you down or something,"

"No he isn't going to say anything like that,"

"Yeah, I know that just double checking you know never know,"

"Yeah,"

"Let me ask you another question?"

"Oh okay,"

"You know Suzanne and I are not spring chicken but we look good for our ages how your parents feel when they found out that she was older than you?"

"My dad was little shock my mom thought it was great idea my bro thought it was nasty and my sis she didn't give a shit. How old are you anyway?"

"31 I'll be 32 in August,"

"Oh wow really I thought you and John was the same age,"

"Nope but age shouldn't matter when you are in love right?"

"Yeap you are right,"

"Anyway that's the in style anyway,"

"You are right about that do you have a tattoo?"

"Yes I have three of them two of them got done recently it is chain hearts and I got my name with stars and yin yen with a dragon on my leg."

"That's cool like my tats?"

"They alright but I tell you have the best ink work Eddie aka Umaga, Dave Batista, Adam aka Edge and Mark aka Undertaker and yours and Kennedy are okay and Masterpiece also."

"Trying to get John to get one,"

"Nah he doesn't need one he looks good with or without tattoos the last one you and Adam trying to see who can out do each other?"

"One night after the show it might have been when Amy left and as a going way present to Adam for still being her friend after that little thing happen and she got one of her tattoo friends to do it,"

"They did good job on it,"

"Were you scared when you got your tattoo?"

"Nope I was pissed about something and I sayed fuck it I put it off this long I going to do it and I did."

"Can I ask you what you was piss about?"

"I was leaving Philly to go down to Orlando to be with my mom she needed me to help her out for awhile and there was a ECW wrestling match I wanted to go to November to Remember and it was sold out and I was piss about that than I found out I had to leave Philly so that's why I did it that was 2years ago. I came back to Philly year ago."

"This is your captain speaking we will be landing in fifteen minutes the time is 11:45 we will be landing in gate B so if you have anyone waiting you can use your cell phone and tell them and welcome to Dallas /Forth Worth Texas enjoy your stay."

"Let me call your man see if he got in town yet hey stop trying to get his number,"

"I am just looking at your phone that's all nice phone you have there,"

"Whatever hey John yeah man we will be landing in fifteen minutes she right here man she looks good I am telling you no man she is different now ,"

"Sandy we are in big D now,"

"I know that Suzanne you fall asleep and Randy move over to talk to me while you slept,"

"I wonder how I got on the end,"

"Babe you was knock out,"

"I think breakfast knock me out really bad,"

When they got there, John was standing there looking for them.

"About time you three got here,"

"Sandy closes your mouth," 

"It is close I am just standing here looking that's all,"

"Sandra?"

"John,"

"Holy shit wow looks at you I didn't know that was you,"

"You like what you see Cena how are you?" Sandra said smiling at John.

"Yeah I love your new look its fitting on you I am doing good,"

"Let me get my things and I meet you all at the rental car,"

"Okay come on Suzanne,"

"What you going to leave them two alone?"

"A yeah."

"Don't worry mommy I will be okay gees I thought she was in Orlando."

"Orlando?"

"Yes as in Orlando Florida my mom lives there,"

"Oh okay I didn't know that,"

"Yeap,"

"Let me carry your bag for you,"

"Sure,"

"Dam what you got in here?"

"Things, you already have your rental car?"

"Yeah I do sometimes we drive each other but now he got Suzie Q in his life you know they getting married,"

"Yeah I found out this morning she told me when we were in St Louis,"

"Wow I can not believe that's you."

"The one and only,"

"So um how things going?"

"It's going,"

"Yeah,"

They stop talking to each other than a fan seen John and want over to him ask for his autograph and than after that Randy and Suzanne found them and John got in his rental car and Sandra got in the car with Suzanne and Randy.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked

"Yeah fine, fine couldn't be better,"

"Okay you say so you two are quiet,"

"Ever heard the word tired?"

"You tired no way,"

"You know what just stop we talk all the way here now I need some quiet time,"

"What's wrong Sandy?"

"I need to close my eyes I am getting tired,"

"Alright you don't have to be a bitch about it,"

"Sorry if I am,"

"Whose cell is that?"

"Minds hello she in the back duh trying to sleep she have a headache …"

"I do not! My head is just hurt right now,"

"Same thing Sand,"

"Randy shut up and drives,"

"I like her she is bossy," John said on the phone

"Alright see you in a minute man,"

"Yeah,"

Than they got to the hotel and there was not no wrestling fans around and John keep looking at Sandra and he pull Suzanne aside.

"What Cena?"

"Need to talk to you about something,"

"Okay shoot,"

"Will um its Sandy she looks so different I know you sayed I will be surprise are you and Orton going out tonight?"

"Maybe why?"

"I um want to…"

"Suzanne they need to see your id,"

"Oh okay I think you need to talk to her she don't bit she gets that way when she gets her headaches,"

"Okay I will,"

Sandra walk over to John when she seen another wrestler she likes Rated R Superstar Edge aka Adam Copland.

"Oh god John there goes Adam,"

"Yeah so,"

"Introduce to me to him please since Randy and Suzanne is busy,"

"Okay I will,"

Than they walk over towards Adam who was on his cellphone and he got off and seen John and Sandra standing there.

"Hey Adam I want you to meet someone this is Suzanne friend Sandra,"

"Hey Sandra nice to meet you,"

"Same here can I get my picture taking with you?"

"How about a dinner and movie also?"

"MM sound nice but I am going out with John and Randy and Suzanne you can tag alone if you want?"

"Nah,"

"Okay you sure you don't want to hang out?"

"Yeah I am sure but I will take that picture with you why not,"

"Thank you,"

"John hand me my school bag please,"

"Here you go,"

"Thanks John,"

"You are welcome,"

Sandra took out her camera and she gave to John to take the picture and Sandra and Adam was doing the old five second pose and having some fun than they all left the lobby area and want to their rooms and Sandra and Suzanne was sharing a room together.

"That was fun," Sandra said laying on the bed. "I can not believe Adam ask me out like that,"

"Adam just testing you sees if you really would say it,"

"Why?"

"It is see if you just a ring rat or you are a real fan and want to just hang out and stuff,"

"I see so did I pass?"

"Yes you did,"

"Cool John is shy did you know that?"

"He was just amazed how you change that's all,"

"Yeah maybe that's it but I am still me,"


	2. Month before Wrestlemaina 24 Part 2

**Chapter 2-Month before Wrestlemaina 24 Part 2**

"I know you are still the same person but John likes you he always did,"

"Why you didn't tell me that back when I had my little weight issue,"

"When I started to see Randy I told him about you and he remembers seeing your picture on John's WWE fans page,"

"Oh okay that's cool shit my mom calling hello I am in Dallas with Suzanne remember I told you I was going to Dallas what's up?"

"I am just calling see how are you, you could had call me to tell me that you was leaving town I would had come up to Philly to watch the place for you,"

"It is only for the weekend I'll be back on Tuesday,"

"You sound tired I'll let you go talk to later,"

"Whatever,"

"Sandy stop she just worried about you that's all,"

"Yeah I know,"

"I am going to Randy's room want John to come here?"

"Nope because I am taking a nap,"

"Alright see you later,"

"Yeap later,"

Sandra closes her eyes, she had dream of her and John being together, there was a knock at the door, she open the door, and John was standing there.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure,"

"How's your headache?"

"Good, good have seat,"

"What were you doing?"

"If you only knew," She said to herself "Nothing taking a nap,"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, no I was already up. I am guessing you got kick out of your room?"

"Yeah I did,"

"They really love each other,"

"Yeah they do. So what you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know go out and see little bit of Dallas this is my first time here so I don't know what do you guys do when you come here?"

"Get some ass,"

"Beside that between you and Orton you always have smart ass comment behind it,"

"Just trying to make you smile that's all,"

"You already do,"

"How about Karaoke?"

"That sound like fun,"

"Yeah it dose,"

The room got quiet and John was looking at her photo album she had with her it was a scrapbook of pictures of John and he was amazes how many pictures she had of him.

"You made this book?"

"No I order it off the net,"

"It is nice aw this for me?"

"Yeah I was going to go to your autograph signing and give this to you I didn't know I was going to meet you this soon Suzanne did say not to bring it or not,"

"Aw it is nice you got these pictures from Myspace when I had it that sound like Suzanne not telling anything,"

"Yeah funny thing I had the same thing the ring and it came with wrestlers,"

"You did or was it your brothers and you had your Barbie dolls doing things with the wrestlers?"

"No I am the only child that my mom had but my dad that's another story he is whore,"

"Sorry to hear that?"

"Which part?"

"You are the only child must be nice?"

"No because everyone thinks I got everything and I didn't matter fact it was a lot of things I didn't get but hey that's life right,"

"All it matters your parents love you,"

"You mean being over protective mother and father that don't give shit about me and don't care if I am dead or life oh yeah that's love,"

"It is Sand you just have to live with it so sorry that your father don't love you but he did must care about one time in your life,"

"That's one thing I don't know but my mom sure do love me little too much,"

"Will see there you go come on she did let you move back to Philly so she can be all that overprotective,"

"It wasn't easy and how you know never mind I know how you know. Anyway you busy all tomorrow?"

"No not too busy just an autograph session and than I am free why?"

"I thought maybe we can um never mind bad idea,"

"No say it you want to what?"

"Hang out just us two maybe I'm so sorry that I am up front like this I am shy sometimes,"

"You weren't shy when you kiss me I am going to get you back I was supposed got you back last two years ago,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when we met in Philly the first time and than in Orlando at the autograph session?"

"Yeah I do," Sandra smile thinking back on what she did. "Only reason I did that it was a bet ask Suzanne,"

"Okay you remember the first wrestling match of 2006 when I kissed my than girlfriend?"

"How do I ever forget that night it was unreal when you did that," Sandra said rowing her eyes.

"Will ask my than girlfriend would she have a problem with it at the time she sayed no go ahead no problem than out of nowhere she shows up to the show and she started dancing and Suzanne wasn't seeing Randy yet when I seen you I, I wanted to kiss you but I froze I don't know why that happen,"

"I know and funny thing Suzanne sayed to me is stay at your seat and I was trying to get a picture of you and I move I wish I didn't because you did come back there where I was at and I wish you did kiss me in front of all those guys who were booing you,"

"Nah you be more hated than the dude who caught that fly ball at Chicago Cubs," John smiled.

"I know but that's something I wouldn't mind being hated for," Sandra smile. "Wow we actually having a good conversation,"

"Yes we are this is nice book thanks I will cherish it who wrote the poem?" John said

"I got it off the net I thought of you when I seen it and it is how I feel for you,"

"Break up you two!" Suzanne said coming in the room and sitting on her bed. "What you two doing?"

"Talking,"

"About what?"

"Things,"

"Like what things?"

"What we going to do tonight?"

"We going to the sport bar watch the basketball game,"

"Oh waits Sandy want to go to the Mavericks game they playing Sixers tomorrow?"

"I am not a big fan of basketball no more like I use to be but I'll go I am game,"

"Sweet you two going on a date together,"

"Why you are not with Orton?"

"I had worn his ass out that's why,"

"Why did you ask her that question?" John said

"I don't know I just never mind what I was going to say,"

"I need to go I'll see you in an hour?"

"Yeah in one hour,"

"Bye Suzanne,"

"Bye Johnny,"

"John, aren't you forgetting something?"

"No come to the signing tomorrow and give it to me and put the pics we take tonight in there also,"

"Okay, see I'll see you later,"

"Yeah,"

Than John left out the room and he was in the hallway dancing than he want back to his room and Randy was sleep and he want and change his clothes to get ready for the night he was sitting in the bed thinking about her and Randy woke up and he seen John writing.

"Where is Suzanne?"

"She left,"

"Oh so what we doing tonight?"

"We going to the sport bar and do some karaoke,"

"Okay let me call see who wants to hang out with us,"

"Yes do that I told them we will meet up with them in an hour,"

"One hour?"

"Yes so get the moving,"

"Dude are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am why?"

"You look like you are in another world."

"I'm just thinking."

"Oh okay."

"When you first started to date Suzanne did you feel like she was the one?"

"To be honest no because I didn't trust her at all."

"Oh yeah because what she sayed to you but still she was joking at the time."

"I know but I didn't trust her but I can tell it is something starting with Sandra but you had a feeling for her when she was overweight so you always like her but I can not say the same thing for me Suzanne but I can tell ya one thing when she told me how much she love this business we are in and how she can handle it I knew she was the one," Randy said getting his things to go in the bathroom.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Meanwhile Sandra and Suzanne was getting ready for the night they was both wearing jeans and sweat shirt and they put their hair in the pony tail and they want down to the lobby to see if they can run into any of the divas or wrestlers.

"Why you have your camera with you?"

"John want me take some more pictures to add in the scrapbook."

"I told you he like it."

"Yeah he is so shy around me wonder why?"

"He likes you Sand," Suzanne said looking around for chair to set in. "So what song you planning to do?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know what songs they have there they might have all oldies or something."

"Got a point there, there go Maria I'll be right back."

Sandra was looking at her phone to see she had any miss message and she seen that John had put his number in her phone that was sitting next to the scrapbook she smile and she call the number to make sure it was his.

"Hello?"

"Randy what are you doing on John's phone."

"He told me to get for him hold on here he comes."

"Hey I was wondering when you going to call me."

"Are you two ready gees we only going to the sports bar you act like we going to a fancy restaurant or something."

"That's Orton taking long we will be down in minute."

"Okay we will be waiting."

Sandra had met some of the divas and couple of the wrestlers there was wrestling fans in the lobby and John signing some autographs and than him and Randy got into the jeep Sandra and John was sitting in the back and Randy was driving and Suzanne was sitting next to him and they left to go to the sport bar it was crowed and they want to the karaoke section and Maria, Torrie, Phil aka CM Punk and Krystal and Bobby, Matt and Ashley and Jeff and his long time girlfriend Beth, Kenny and Alexis aka Mickie James, Chris and his fiancé Angie and Dave and his new girlfriend Donna and Cody and his girlfriend.

"Hey about time you all got here," Matt said

"You know who had taken forever in the bathroom."

"Dang Randy you going to let him talk to you like that?" Bobby said

"I'll get him later."

"Alrighty everyone ready to do this?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said

"Before we get started I want everyone to meet Suzanne's roommate Sandra, Sandra this everyone you know their names."

"Hi everyone."

"Alright ladies vs. men first and girls you have to do a girls group song and guys we will do a guys group song we will pick the songs and who we want to sing deal."

"Bring on." Ashley said

"Ash you know they not going to pick your favorite kind of music?" Krystal said

"I know that I can live with it."

"Sweet lets get the show on the road. Captain for tonight is Randy for the guys and captain for the ladies is Sandra since she is the newest member of the group I hope." Matt said smiling at Sandra who was shock and amazes who she was hanging around with, "Sandy are you okay?" Matt asks

"She is in shock."

"Wait where is Carlos at?"

"He is at MIA airport he hasn't got in yet rain delay."

"That's suck he is funny when we do this."

"Ladies first Sandy picks the guy group and the song."

Sandra smile she knew what song and the group of guys she wanted to see sing and she talk it over with the divas and they all agree.

"Okay here we go the group will be New Kids on the Block and the song will be the Right Stuff and we want to see singing is Phil, Dave, John, and Matt and Cody. Started singing."

"Ah Sandy I am too old to be in New Kids on the Block?" Dave said smiling at her.

"I am too young for them?" Cody and Phil said

"Oh stop bitching like little bitches gees it is just a song now sing." Sandra said

Than they got on the stage and they try to do the NKOTB old dance and Sandra was taking pictures of it and than when the song was over than it was Randy turn to pick a girl group song.

"Okay that was sweet of Sandy now it is your turn to show what you got you ,Maria and Suzanne and Donna and you going to do Lady Marmalade from Moulin Rouge/Soundtrack Version of it."

"Suzanne don't he know we use to do this song a lot when we was younger?"

"No he doesn't let's show what we use to do when we was in college."

Than the song began and they got on the stage and John was taking pictures with Sandra's camera and they was having a good time and everyone was singing and laughing and than it was couples karaoke time and Randy and Suzanne did Beep from the Pussy Cat Dolls 

Randy sings:

"It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your..."

Suzanne sings:

"I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Every boy's the same  
Since up in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down

'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

Randy sings:

"It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your..."

Suzanne sings:

"I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha" 

Randy sings:

"It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your..."

Suzanne sings:

"I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha" 

Randy sings:

Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp

Suzanne sings:

"Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh well  
Dude, what you got for me  
Is something I  
Something I don't need  
Hey!"

Randy sings:

"It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your..."

Suzanne sings:

"I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha" 

Than after that song than it was Bobby and Krystal and they did '03 Bonnie & Clyde and than Matt and Ashley did If I close my forever and Sandra and John did Sunshine and when they was rapping and singing they almost kiss each other but they didn't and than the night of fun was over and John drove back and they was talking.

"Had fun?"

"Yes I did I haven't had this much fun along time everyone is so cool to be around I like it I hope we can hang out with them again."

"Will Miss. Sandra if you and I play the right cards I see why not."

"Yeah we have to wait and see."

"But we are still on for tomorrow night?"

"Sure where we sitting at skybox or courtside?"

"I am trying to be little low key how about nosebleed section?"

"Cool with me you will be low key up there."

"Yes we are."

"Nothing wrong being on the low key side it is good you know but some how people is going to find out where you are at."

"Yeah, will here we are hey you two we are home."

"That was fast," Randy, yawn said "I going to bed John do you mind sleeping with Sandra?"

"What!"

"I think he means would you mind if I crash in your room Suzanne always stay in the room with him don't worry I'll sleep on the floor."

"No it is two beds you can sleep in Suzanne bed oh yeah I have to tell you I snore and it can be little loud also."

"You still snore evening though you lose all that weight?"

"Only when I am dead tired like I am getting now,"

"Oh okay lets get you to bed I need to get to sleep too my autograph session is schedule for one clock plus tomorrow is my work out day,"

"Oh mind isn't until Monday,"

"Really?"

"Yeah but I can do it I mean I can workout tomorrow with you,"

"Okay now I don't pussy around when I workout,"

"I don't either,"

Than they got to their floor, Randy, and Suzanne got off want to his room and they made love. Meanwhile John and Sandra was getting ready for bed and she had on his old t shirt which was big on her now she use it as a night shirt and his chain gang boxers.

"That's what you sleep in at home?"

"I do, tell me are you going sleep naked like you always do?"

"Oh you heard that on Five Q's huh?"

"Yeah I did."

"No I am not going to do that to you; you might take a picture of it and put it on the net."

"No I wouldn't do that I am not like them other girls who took pictures and got Randy coming out of the shower."

"Oh okay I am just going to sleep in my boxers yes I worn my boxers today I didn't go commando."

"That's good to know."

"Sandy,"

"Yeah,"

"I want you know if I can kiss you good night."

"Where you going to kiss me at?"

"On the lips if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all," Sandra said taking her hair out of the ponytail and John walk over to her bed and kiss her good night.

"That was nice."

"Yes it was."

"Good night John boy," Sandra said started laughing.

"Hey 1970's want their old TV show back gees I had to hear that all my life."

"Aw I'm sorry," Sandra said turning off the lights

"Night Sandy, I love you."

Sandra was shock she did not know what to say and she smile and wants on to sleep. The next morning John had order room service and Sandra woke up and she smile at him.

"Hey I hope you don't mind I got us breakfast it should be here shortly."

"Thanks this bed too soft makes me want to stay in bed all day."

"Oh no you are not going to do that you going to the gym than you are going to go to my autograph session and than we going to go out for dinner and the basketball ball game than will …" John smile said

"I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"I don't do one night stands,"

"I was saying we are I just putting it out there I am game if you want to,"

"No I don't want to do that but I want to be your friend,"

"We can be friends I love making new friends you know me," John said

"I hope one we can take it that level but I like to take things slow that's why I am single how about you I never did ask you are you single,"

"Yes I am single Sierra and I broke up in 2007 right around the time my brother got hurt it was crazy time."

"Oh how's he doing now?"

"Getting better it's hard,"

"I bet it is,"

The room got quiet and there was a knock at the door it was room service and they was watching TV, talking, and eating breakfast and the subject of relationship came up.

"So how you been single?"

"Since 1999,"

"You are joking?"

"I AM SERIOUS!"

"No way wow nine years you want nine not getting any?"

"That was since 2005," Sandra, said drinking her water. "Suzanne always says that's why I act like a bitch because I don't get any,"

"What's her man problem than?"

Sandra had to laugh on that she than look at her watch to see what time is it.

"I never get up this early on the weekend unless I have to do something."

"Sorry I have a bad habit waking up early when I get kick out of my room," John said looking at Sandra's breast "Can I ask you something?"

"Okay asks way."

"Are they real?"

"Of course they are real why they look fake want to touch them?"

"Can I really touch them?"

"No dang man oh that's right you are a boobs and ass man,"

"Yes I am and you are?"

"I like a guy with a nice ass and smile and I think I have a friend who has that,"

"Cool so tell me about your last relationship,"

"He use me for sex that's all he ever wanted me for and he only see me as that sex object I of course wanted more and my very last boyfriend we only together because he wanted me for sex. I am burn the fuck out,"

"That's sad they didn't love you at all?"

"No, they didn't they was ashamed to be seen with me anyway that's the past now so why you and what's her face break up?"

"Sierra, couldn't handle my schedule she always thinks I was cheating on her and I wasn't and she broke up with me I haven't found a woman who can deal with it,"

"With my job I have to travel too sometimes so it is better if I had someone who travels a lot like me,"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am a computer designer I do webpage's and rebuild computer and update I just got this job a two years ago so I won't be traveling until next year or the after that,"

"That's great job better working at Wal Mart huh?"

"Way better and I have weekends all the major holidays off and two weeks vacation and personal days and I am going to start school in September for my master degree in computer with a bachelor degree in business also,"

"Hey all work no play."

"Tell your boss that,"

"It has ease up some,"

"Yeah I know."

The room got quiet again and John was looking at the pictures from Sandra's digital camera which ones she get prints of.

"The picture that Suzanne took of us I think you should get that on printed and the one of you and with the divas that is a nice picture of you,"

"Yeah it is I am going to get ready if you don't mind?"

"No I am going to go down to my room to get my things by than you should be ready to go work out,"

"Yeap I will."

"Alright see in a few,"

"Yeah you will,"

Than Sandra want into the bathroom and she was taking her shower and getting ready for her work out than she got her workout clothes on and she left a note to Suzanne to tell her where she is at and than she left the room and met up with John.

"Ready?"

"Yeah what the two love birds doing?"

"They wasn't there must want out for breakfast."

"Oh okay,"

Than they got off the elevator and want to the hotel gym and Funaki and Chris Master was in the gym with them making jokes and than Candice and Melina came in there also to workout she was glad they came and they was talking to Sandra like she was a old friend of theirs and than after their workout John brought Sandra a health smoothie and she thank him and she want to get change again to go to his autograph session that wasn't too far from the hotel.

"About time you came back,"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing,"

"Okay you ready to go to the autograph session with me?"

"Yeah, so what happen last night?"

"We talk and he gave me a good night kiss and we want to sleep,"

"That's it?"

"Yes we talk about our love lives this morning and he got me breakfast and smoothie and that's it,"

"So you two are getting closer or you all just feeling each other out?"

"We are friends, nothing more than friends."

"Okay, but do you think you two take it to another level?"

"I don't know I really don't know,"

"It's good idea to tell him how you feel for him,"

"He knows,"

"Oh okay,"

Than they left in Randy's jeep and want to the autograph session Sandra was nervous even though she was spending time with him most of the morning and she talk to some of the Cena's fans and than she look at her camera notice that she was near the end of her one time use camera and she had a extra sd card and she put it in and than fourteen minutes later John and Maria came all smile like they always do and John smile at her and than the line started to move and everyone was happy and some of the guys who didn't like John was saying some nasty things.

"Will we are next Sand," Suzanne said turning around

"I know I know."

"You remember what you going to say to him?"

"Yeah I do,"

"Good here we go,"

Than Suzanne want up first, than Sandra was right behind her and they both got their picture taking with Maria, and than it was Sandra turn to get John's autograph.

"Hi John how are you?"

"Good what do you have here?"

"It is a scrapbook I made for you and I want you to have it," Sandra said

"Thank you very much I will cherish it."

"Can I get my picture taking with you?"

"Yeah sure come around and you can sit on my lap if you want to," John smile said

"Suzanne can you take the picture for me?"

"Sure," Suzanne said

Sandra sat on John's lap and he smile so did Sandra and after the picture was taking John smack her on the ass and she turn around and smile at her and than they left and they was laughing all the way back to the hotel and than when they got to the hotel they want up to their room and talk.

"I can not believe he did that,"

"You two planned that?"

"No we didn't planned that at all,"

"Will why he do that for than?"

"I don't know why he did for ask him when he comes back,"

"I will I am going to Walgreens to get this picture done than I am put the one I took today up."

"Whatever, I going to take a nap myself."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to take a test,"

"Wow you think you are?"

"Yeah it is been a week I don't know I might be late," Suzanne said lying on the bed. "I don't know he isn't ready to be a dad he just now growing up himself shut up Sandy,"

"I didn't say anything but if you are he has to get ready sooner or later I mean he can't act like a spoil brat forever come on now,"

"I know that but I am older I should know better how can be that careless and not take my pills like I am suppose to?"

"Things happen Suzanne if you are so be it you got a great job and career you can make it as a single mom if that's what you scared of?"

"Randy and I talk about it this, this morning and he said he wants us married about two years than he will be ready to have a kid I dating him now two and half years been engage to him for a year and he still don't trust me that's why he wanted to bring you to see how I act around you?"

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No, no go do what you need to do I'll be okay,"

"Alright, I'll be back,"

Than Sandra want across the street to the Walgreens drugs to do the one hour photo and print and cd her digital pictures and John came right behind her and he put his big hands over her eyes and she remove and turn around to faces him.

"You like that smack on the ass?"

"You are so bad but yeah it been a while I got smack on the ass by a guy it turn me on,"

"Why are you on this aisle for?"

"To get some maxi pads what other reason I would be on this aisle for?"

"Too much info, I don't know why you looking at the pregnancy tests for?"

"I just looking at them no reason,"

"Will we didn't do anything but kiss last night,"

"I know that I can't lie to you it's for Suzie Q she thinks she might be pregnant and she is scared that Randy is going to leave her because he don't trust her?"

"Why she feel this way for?"

"I don't know that's all she told me,"

"Okay, want me knock some sense in Randy's head for her?"

"No, no let me just get this for her to ease her mind and like she sayed she could be just late because of the stress she been having,"

"I guess I don't know,"

Than Sandra want to pay for her things and they left and they want back to her room and the chain was on the door and John called Randy's cell to see if he was in the room with Suzanne.

"What!"

"Where you at?"

"In your woman's room where else where I would be?"

"Dude I was just asking later,"

"I am guessing he is in there?"

"We can hang out in your room?"

"I got one better come we going out for dinner anyway and I look alright for tonight and you look alright for tonight so lets go and see Big D," he said holding out his hands "Come on."

"You sure you want to be seen out in public with me?"

"Why you ask that for?"

"Just asking."

"Sandy you are a beautiful woman stops doubting yourself I like you a lot and I am willing to be the one make you happy you know that right?"

"Yeah I know,"

"Good let's have some fun on our first date," John smile said as he walk over and opening the car door for her.

"Thank you, for being my friend,"

"No problem baby girl no problem at all."

For the rest of the day and night they hang out and when they got back to the hotel that evening Sandra didn't evening bother going to her room and she stayed in John's room and he gave her his new t shirt and shorts set and they slept in the same because Randy had his things on the bed and she didn't mind having his arms around her she loved him and she felt safe and she knew it wasn't fake love it was starting to be the real thing.


	3. No Way Out

**Chapter 3- No Way Out**

The next morning Sandra was the first one up and she want to the bathroom and began to cry she was so happy she haven't been this happy in a long time and John was crying also and when she came out of the bathroom she sat on the bed and run her fingers through his hair and he look up at her and he try to smile and so did she.

"I am feeling the same way," John whispered to Sandra

"Its okay we can make it I know we can,"

"I know we can but you do understand that I am not going to be home a lot you will be in Philly and I am in Tampa you think this can work out?"

"We still can talk to each other and I come and see you whenever you can do the same thing John I am not like Liz or Sierra I am not going to hurt you I love you John the past five years I been a fan of yours and now I want…. "

John sat up and grab Sandra and kiss her so passionate their tongues started to dance around and Sandra fall on top of him and she looked at him so much love and passionate was there and she can feel his manhood raising and she got off of him and sat in the chair.

"What's wrong Sandy?"

"I am not ready yet,"

"Not ready for what baby?"

"Having sex god I haven't feel like this since high school,"

"I am not going to pressure you doing that we going to take one day at a time right," John, said kneeling down to Sandra and put, his hands on her lap push her towards him. "I'm going to make you love me more than ever love any guy," John whispered

"Alright you two cut it out," Randy said coming in the room. "Sandy why you are not in your clothes?"

"Because I just woke up," Sandra said rowing her eyes at Randy.

"I need to talk John about tonight match so get out,"

"What the hell is your problem don't talk to her like that!"

"I am sorry Sandy I need to talk to John if you don't mind leaving,"

"Oh okay I got it I am out of here John see you tonight baby," Sandra said getting her things and left out of the room.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Suzanne, she might be pregnant man I am not ready for this all how did I get myself into this,"

"Dude you love her?"

"Why you ask me that question for?"

"It is a yes and no question do you love her?"

"Yes I do love her with all my heart you kidding me she is the best thing happening to me but after what happen between Sam and I don't know if I can do that again,"

"Did she ever ask you why you and Samantha broke up?"

"No she didn't and I don't want her to leave me because what I did to her John what am I going to do?"

"Tell the truth that's the best thing you can do be honest with Suzanne and she will understand,"

"I guess you are right so what's up with you and Sandra are you dating or what?"

"We are dating now and I am so happy she is the great one I am telling you she is the great one,"

"I am happy for you so should I take it easy on you tonight?"

"Just do what you need to do,"

"You think they going to let me win the TV title?"

"Who knows what they got up their sleeves,"

Meanwhile Sandra wants back to her and she was mad because Randy kicks her out of John's room.

"What the hell is your man's problem?"

"I took a pregnancy test and I am pregnant now when we get back to Philly I have to see the doctor to make sure it is true, I told him and it was hard but he needed know right?"

"Yeah he did so you don't need another one because I brought one for you,"

"Nope I didn't, hey why the long face?"

"John and I getting close now and I am so happy I want to thank you for letting all my dreams comes true and I don't know he is so sweet and warm and he held me so tight it was amazing last night no we didn't have sex but if we did it will be so much love and passion it,"

"I am happy for you Sand come on lets meet up with our men for lunch,"

"Okay I need to change though but you haven't been getting morning sickens have you?"

"Little bit but I thought I might be coming down now it make sense remember last month when I had the flu I and after I had the flu I was still feeling sick I should of known than I was pregnant,"

"Will now you somewhat know just get it check out when we get back home that's all,"

"Yeah I wasn't looking forward to having a kid right now but now its better I do because after last summer and all that mess life too short so I am going to love this kid and spoil him or her too death,"

"Oh god that's all they need in wrestling another spoil Orton,"

"Ha- ha very funny,"

"I'm telling the truth you know it,"

"That's why your man going to lose tonight,"

"Whatever,"

"I bet you?"

"Nope I am not going to even do that,"

"Why scared you going to lose?"

"No I know what's going to happen?"

"Okay what is going to happen?"

"John and Randy both going to lose and Carlos going to win now that's cool," Sandra said going into the bathroom

"It could happen this way but I think Randy is going to win you know why?"

"Why?"

"Paul doesn't want to wrestle your man and I think John doesn't need the belt he can make it on his own without the world title."

"Yeah you are right about that plus he can move down the ranks it isn't going to hurt him he still well liked and hate so nothing wrong with that at all,"

"Nope not at all."

Sandra want and got ready for the night she had her Hustle loyalty Respect sweat shirt on and her favorite jeans and t-shirt underneath her sweatshirt and her sneakers and her hair hanging long and with lip gloss on she was getting nervous because she was going to meet the rest of the wrestlers and the road mangers she played cool and she was happy to meet everyone and she want to go find John to hang out with him before the pay per view started.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, are you ready?"

"Yeah I am not nervous at all why?"

"Just asking looking good," She said smiling at him

"So do you I thought you was going to wear the pink shirt Mrs. Cena 54?"

"I'm saving that one for tomorrow night,"

"Oh okay wearing your tight bra with it?"

"Who told never mind I know who told you that if you be a good boy I will," she said smiling "John what are you looking at so hard?"

"Nothing, nothing I need to go give me some love,"

Sandra gave him a hug and a kiss and he want into another room and Suzanne seen her and they want to their seats.

"Are you okay?"

"No something is going on and I don't know what it is John wasn't all over me like when we was this morning,"

"Will he is at work come on now you want him catch it from the guys he just acting like um will he I don't know what's going on to be honest and it is new for him,"

"His ex use to come with him?"

"Yes and he got heat from it at the time so he might try to be caution you know what I am saying,"

"Yeah,"

"Nothing to worry about he loves you,"

"Oh I know that,"

Meanwhile John's girlfriend Sierra was backstage and she was looking for John and he want up to her and they were talking.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk,"

"NO WE DON'T WE ARE OVER REMEMBER!"

"John come I, I am so sorry if I hurt you can we started again?"

"No I move on and I have new girlfriend you loss your spot and I am not going to fall for your bullshit either,"

"John come on you can not really be in love with her how long you two been going together?"

"That's none of your business you are the one who can't handle this now all of sudden you want to be with me no I am not going to listen to you I am out of here," John said

"John! John!"

"He move on Sierra and you got to do the same thing,"

"Fuck off Randy,"

"How you get back here and who told you?"

"I do still have some friends around here and they invited me here so I came,"

"You better not try to ruin John's new relationship,"

"Randy why would I do that for all I am saying I am going to give him another chance that's all I realize he loves me and I love him,"

"Not no more he move on and you need to do the same thing move on,"

"Orton you are up next,"

"Good luck with the new baby on the way I hope you be little nicer to this kid than your first one,"

"How do you know that Suzanne is pregnant?"

"Like I sayed I still have friends here who do not like your new fiancé and her best friend,"

"Whatever,"

Than John want to the dressing room and he changes his clothes and no one didn't say anything to him which was odd than he want down to the monitors and the pay per view started and he was watching Randy and Carlos match because John will be wrestling the winner of that match for the new TV title match and Randy won the match it was good a match and Todd did a interview with John.

"John, now you who you going up against have any thoughts?"

"Todd, Todd since you know me not have any words? Listen up Legend Killer and listen good if you beat me I will give you my number one contender spot but if I beat you which I know I will you get a rematch on Monday?"

Randy walk over towards John and Todd and he push Todd away and than he smile at John.

"You know what John I will beat you and become the New World TV Champion and at Wrestlemaina whoever the Champ will be I am going to beat Triple H or Kennedy for the World Heavyweight champion,"

Than Triple H walks over towards them and he gave them that smirk smile, he always does and than he whips the smile off his.

"Let me tell both of yous you got to go through me and you think Randy you going to beat John Cena and Carlito all in one night? I will be watching both of you and John, you still owe me a rematch from Wrestlemaina 22 will have the title back right where it belongs, get your little girlfriends ready to see both of you lose at Wrestlemaina,"

Than it cuts to JR, Jerry, and they talking about Wrestlemaina 24 in Orlando and the matches that all been sign and they was talking who was going into the Hall of Fame than it was time for Triple H vs. Kennedy, Kennedy comes to the ring first and his old timers mic comes from the ceiling and he goes on saying how he was rob and how he going to beat Triple H tonight and how he going to Wrestlemaina 24 with the World Title on his shoulders, than he scream his name out.

"Those of you been hiding under a rock I am going to be your new World Heavyweight Champion MR. KENNDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, **(pause)** KENNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDY,"

Than Triple H came out there and he was walking towards the ring and look at Suzanne and Sandra gave them a smirk look and than he want to the apron and do what he always do and than he claim in the ring and than Triple H handed the belt over to him, and this is for the big one, the World Heavyweight Title.

The two men got face to face, Kennedy smiled, and then the bell rang to signal the start of the match. They locked up and neither would budge and then Triple H got Batista in the ropes but Kennedy came back and the two had a stare down. They locked up again and Triple H got Kennedy in the corner but Kennedy shoved him away. Another tie up, and Kennedy got a shoulder block and Triple H backed off to the corner.

Triple H clapped what Kennedy did and than they hook up again and Kennedy push Triple H into the corner again and this time he came with a running boot but Triple H move out the way and he pull Kennedy by the hair and began to chop him and the crowed was into this match and one section was for Triple H and another section was for Kennedy and Triple H had the upper hand and he grabbed a side headlock but Kennedy threw him off and Triple H this time scored with a shoulder block. Triple H went for an early Pedigree, but Kennedy countered and then man handled Triple H into a modified power slam. Kennedy try to pin Triple H for a two count and Kennedy poke Triple H in the eyes and They took it outside of the ring and Kennedy rammed Triple H back into the guardrail and slammed his face into the steel steps. Kennedy got busted open in the process. Back in the ring, now Kennedy was having the upper hand he was getting cocky and than Triple H got his strength back, he traded right hands and Kennedy than sent Triple H to the corner but got an elbow on the charge.

Triple H shoved him back to the corner and hammered away on him with right hands. Kennedy scored with a high back body drop and then went for a clothesline but Triple H ducked and hit a high knee to send Kennedy to the outside. Edge came down to ringside and looked to go for some interference and Kennedy went after him but Triple H attacked him from behind and sent him into the ring steps. Triple H got back in the ring and as Kennedy was getting inside, Triple H came off the middle rope with an elbow to the back of the head, then stomped him on the mat, and choked him the in ropes.

"What is Edge doing down here this isn't his show no more!" JR said

"Your guess is minds I know Kennedy is still mad that he got rob by that man Edge for taking his title shot but other than that we will never know why Edge is down here,"

"I tell you what King if he wanted a match with Kennedy he could of ask I know Kennedy want him back in the ring after he did to him,"

Triple H distracted the referee and Edge choked away at Kennedy behind his back. Outside the ring and Triple H drove the lower back of Kennedy into the security wall and then sent him into the ring apron. Triple H tossed Kennedy back inside and hit some elbow drops to the lower back of Kennedy. Triple H drove his knee into Kennedy's back as the fans got behind the Kennedy. Triple H scored with a vertical suplex, then covered for two, and then sent his knee into the back of Batista yet again. Triple H hit a back breaker as Edge looked on from ringside and then Triple H distracted the referee again allowing Edge to get some choking in Kennedy tried to come back with right hands on the apron but Triple H hot shot him to the outside. Triple H sent Kennedy back inside the ring and then hammered away on him in the corner, and the pace here is slow and deliberate.

Kennedy tries to fight back than he wants to do a clothesline on Triple H when the ref got in the way and got knock down and Triple H and Edge both gang up Kennedy and than Chris Jericho came down with a chair in his hand hitting Triple H and Edge and the ref came to and he DQ Kennedy for Chris Jericho interference and the crowed was booing and cheering some and than they did a video package on the tournament for the New TV Champion and while they was showing that Sandra got a text message from John to tell her to stay at her seat after the matches and she wonder what he was up to.

"Wonder what he is up to?"

"Who knows he is sneaky sometime so watch him,"

"I know wow this been a great night but what did Trips mean by that?"

"Who knows where he comes up with these things but yeah it been fun,"

"Yes it has let the best man win,"

"Yes let the best man wins and everyone knows that Randy is going to win?"

"You two belong together because both you are full of shit,"

"Whatever,"

"The following contest is schedule for one fall with a sixty minutes time limited first the he held from St. Louis Mo, weight 248lbs Randy Orton," Lillian said

Than John's music hit and he had on his new hat and t-shirt and he seen Suzanne and Sandra sitting there and smile at them and pointing at the signs and he took of his dog tags and than Lillian introduce him.

"From West Newbury Mass weight 240lbs John Cena"

He than throw up his arms and their was mix reaction and he look at the crowed and than the referee check both of them and than the bell rings and Orton with a kick and punches to Cena. Cena reverses an Irish Whip into the corner and gets two with a Fisherman's Suplex. Hip toss by Cena, followed by a scoop slam and elbow drop for two. After a collar and elbow tie up, John Cena goes for a quick rollup but Orton kicks out. Cena busts out with a fisherman suplex, and gets a near fall. Cena gets Orton into the corner, but Orton moves as Cena charges, causing the Champ to go shoulder-first into the ring post. Orton hammers away on Cena, and then locks on a sleeper-hold. The fans start chanting for Cena, who powers out of the hold. Two shoulder blocks, two clotheslines, and the spinning belly to back suplex by Cena, followed by the five-knuckle shuffle... Triple H comes down to the ring as Cena has Orton up for the FU. Triple H has the world title on his shoulder distracting Cena, who drops Orton. Triple H heads up the ramp with the belt. Orton tries to capitalize on the distraction, but Cena locks in the FU and he pins Randy. However, Randy manages to get to the ropes, breaking the count.

Than the crowed was cheering for Orton, want outside of the ring and Cena want after him and Orton trip Cena, and grab him hit him on the ring post and the referee was counting and Orton want into the ring to break the count and than he keep working on Cena and he throw him into Sandra's lap John was feeling on her legs and than Randy grab him and throw him into the ring gave him the Orton stump and he grab Cena by the hair and throw him into the rope and hit him with the RKO and Cena kick on two and the crowed was having a battle royal one side was cheering for Cena and the other side was cheering for Orton and John hit with a clotheslines, and the spinning belly to back suplex by Cena, followed by the five-knuckle shuffle... Triple H came down again, distracted the referee and Orton want outside the ring, and got a chair and he was going to hit Cena with the chair when he hit Triple H and Cena put him in the FU and got the 123 over Orton became the new TV Champion on Raw.

"A New TV Champion John Cena!" Lillian said

Some people cheered and some booed and Sandra look at Suzanne she was little mad but had to smile when Randy did the RKO John and he took his new belt and look at it and he did you can see me sign on John and drop the belt on his stomach and walk out of the ring and Triple H got up and look up the ramp at Orton leaving and that's was the end of the pay per view and Triple H walk towards the back and John came to and he thank everyone and walk over towards Suzanne and Sandra and he gave her a hug and he want to the back.

"Will what you think of these seats?"

"How in the hell we going to get this home?"

"Easy I am not taking minds because of me engage to Randy so if you take yours we will got to UPS store tomorrow morning and you going to shipped home,"

"Alright come let's get to the back,"

"Wait I have to get the call to tell us to come back there,"

"Why?"

"Sometimes there are fans back there and we just have to wait,"

"Okay,"

Than Suzanne got the call, they got up, and Sandra was taking her chair and she drag to the back and John was standing there laughing at Sandra carrying that chair to the backstage area.

"What in the world,"

"I want to keep the chair to put it in my home office,"

"Don't look at me she is your friend," Suzanne said

"Come on give me that chair here let me sign it to be worth taking it home for,"

"Boy we got jokes tonight,"

"Yes we do,"

"How you feeling?"

"Little sore why?"

"Just asking are we going out tonight it is still pretty early,"

"Nah I am too tired I have to get up early sorry Sandy,"

"Don't be I am tired myself,

"Good you don't mind if he crash in your room do you?"

"Why not he can sleep in Suzanne bed," She said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I can,"

"Good lets get to Denny's or the Waffle House?"

"Denny's sound good to me what you want Sand?"

"Taco Bell,"

"That sounds good too,"

"Why don't we just go see each other in the morning do our little road trip to San Antonio," Randy said "I need to be with my woman,"

"That's how why she is pregnant now,"

"Don't hate," Suzanne, said sticking out her tongue.

"That is so childish,"

"Sandy you don't mind going to the drive threw?"

"Nope I don't are you up for driving?"

"No you drive,"

"Okay,"

"When did you get your drivers license?"

"Two summer ago,"

"Oh okay," Randy said

"I haven't got any tickets,"

"Hey I didn't say anything,"

Whatever,"

"Let's go you two get some sleep now Sandy and I we are not driving all the way to San Antonio by ourselves,"

"Alright gees bad as my father when he was round here,"

"Yeah and still stayed in trouble,"

Than Sandra and John left and they want to Taco bell and threw and they want to the hotel and they ate their food and was talking.

"Thanks for driving me here,"

"No problems feel like talking about the match?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"You are right you and Randy did well tonight but one little question what about Wrestlemaina are you going to wrestle Paul or not?"

"You will see tomorrow,"

"That's what I thought you would say,"

"Yeah so um you are going to ship your chair home huh?"

"I know I still acting like a fan but this so new to me you know I a big fan of buying something at the wrestling matches I been doing this since I was 12years old,"

"Wow must be nice your mom and dad use to take you to the wrestling matches?"

"My mom my dad are divorce and I don't have no love for the bastard sorry I know you are close to your dad and not your mom and I am little too close to my mom,"

"Did your father cheated on your mom?"

"Yeah,"

"My mom did the same thing,"

"Oh so sorry,"

"Don't be but let's talk about what we are doing tomorrow night,"

"Getting ready to go back to Philly and Tampa?"

"Beside that have you been to Texas before?"

"This is my first time and it been fun,"

"Good I am glad you are having fun I'm not sure yet if I am working if I am not working want to hang out or something?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

John started to blushing and he smile at Sandra.

"Yes I am asking you out would you go out with me?"

"Yes I will why not,"

"What time you and Suzanne is leaving?"

"8:30am we are going to St Louis and than to Philly than I have to get ready for work,"

"You are crazy you going to work?"

"I have a meeting to go to and than I am going home to bed. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I am leaving around the same time going home do some bills and wash my clothes we will be gone for two weeks you know our annual tour of Europe so I will be there and hopefully to talk to you and catch up on my sleep,"

"Tell me about it wait you are a month early,"

"Oh yeah I am I am going home and wash my clothes and sleep and due my bills,"

"You are too funny you getting sleepy?"

"No I am up drinking too much coffee,"

"I hope that's all you are doing,"

"Yes sweetie that's all I am doing,"

"Good lets watch a movie or something."

"Okay let's see what they have good on the TV,"

"No porno movie either,"

"Dam you know how to ruin some fun,"

"Sorry kid not into that,"

"You hate porn movies?"

"I didn't say that but I just don't want to watch it with you,"

"Ah I see you scare that we end up trying some of them position in the movies?"

"Ah yeah and your thing was poking me last night how big are you anyway?"

"I don't know never really measure it wants to measure it?"

"Maybe I will but I don't have a ruler with me or measuring tape so maybe sometime down the line I will,"

"Okay so why did you ask?"

"I don't know I am size 32D and yes they are real,"

"I didn't say a word I know they are real I touch them last night when we was spooning together," John smile and said

"Oh yeah, I know you did,"

"Can we watch Simpson's Movie?"

"Yeah sure so PG 13,"

"I won't get it what movie you want to watch?"

"Let's see what HBO has on tonight," Sandra said

"Okay, hey are you going to change into your nigh shirt and shorts?"

"Yeah why?" 

"I don't know I getting tired being in my clothes,"

"Will go and change in the bathroom and I'll change out here,"

"Okay,"

"Let the old school songs says we don't have to take our clothes off to have a good time,"

"We can party all night and drink some cherry wine, 1986 want their song back god Sandy how old are you?"

"31 I'll be 32 in August,"

"Oh okay you look good for your age baby,"

"Thank you so do you,"

Than John want into the bathroom to strip down to his boxer shorts and he came out, Sandra was standing there with no shirt on, and John got to see her beautiful youthful breast.

"John stops staring!"

"They are nice,"

"Thank you,"

"You did that so I would see them,"

"No I didn't my bra being stubborn and it took a little more time to get out of it,"

"Oh okay so what we going to watch?"

"I don't know,"

"How about we just sit here and think what we going to watch,"

"See No Evil is on?"

"No thank you I seen that one time too many,"

"Yeah so did I will I don't know John what to say but we have to think of something to watch,"

"How about we listen to some music,"

"What kind I am not into country music I do have about two hands full of songs I like,"

"Okay no country even though we are in Dallas Texas,"

"We are batting a thousand here we can't even make up our minds what to do,"

"Sleep I starting to get sleepy hey Cars is on let's watch that?"

"Okay I do like that movie,"

"You do?"

"Yeah I am into cars I have a Cherokee Jeep at home 2000 and it have some custom stuff on it nice,"

"Yeah that's cool can I ask you something?"

"Okay shoot,"

"If we stay together along time would you be willing to move to Tampa?"

"Wow I never thought about it I'll get back to you on that one," she said turning to him who was sound to sleep in her bed she kiss him good night and she turn off the lights and TV and turn on the radio her favorite song When I See U from Fantasia was on she smile and fall the sleep.

Meanwhile Randy and Suzanne making love to each other.

"Oooooh yes don't stop baby," Suzanne moaning

"Yes I am cumming baby," 

Than they came together and than they was talking about Sandra and John relationship and other topics.

"That was great,"

"Yes it was wonder what they doing,"

"I can tell you one thing they are not having great sex," Suzanne said kissing Randy's lips.

"How you know John got some slick moves,"

"Trust me Sandy is not giving it up unless she really need some trust me she acting like when we was in high school,"

"You sayed she was a slut in high school even though she was overweight,"

"Not her that was Melissa she was the slut one,"

"Oh,"

"But for real though she still has her shyness and she might shut down and when she does that she gets scared and than she is going to pull way from him,"

"Really?"

"Yeah but I don't think it is going to happen,"

"Okay,"

"What's wrong Rand you look like you have something on your mind?"

"You never ask me why my marriage to Samantha didn't last,"

"I did too but you told me in due time you will tell me that's why I never pressure you on telling me but I would like to know did it had something to do with your temper,"

"Well I think I need to tell you and I am not proud of it and um yes my temper had some part to it and I hope you still want to be with me after what I tell you,"

"Randy you sound serious?"

"It is something happen while she was pregnant and I am not too happy about it all god this is so hard to talk about,"

"Randy did the baby die and she blames you for not being there for her?"

"I, I was having one of my mood swings and we started arguing about something and I…"

Suzanne looks at him and she can see the tears coming out of his eyes and she wanted to hug him but she was scared to touch him.

"Randy, tell me did you hit her? I am not going to leave you is that the reason you want to wellness program for anger management?"

Randy shook his head up and down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Suzanne yelled.

Suzanne was about to cry she got out of bed and she put her clothes on and she left out of the room and Randy put on his sweatpants and run after her and Suzanne want down to the lobby area and she seen Sienna and she wonder why she was there but she left out of the hotel and sat outside in the cool air and Sierra want over to Suzanne to talk to her.

"Suzanne, will hello how are you?"

"What do you want why are you here?"

"Brook and Jillian and the new girl Rene ask me to come we are good friends,"

"I didn't know you are friends with Brook?"

"Yeah we are, what's wrong you had a fight with Randy did he hit you or anything?"

"No he didn't wait how you know about that?"

"Oh I am the one told Samantha to tell management about it and that's why they throw his ass in rehab,"

"I thought we was friends I guess not you could have told me,"

"Not after what you did to me you should be glad I don't tell Sandy or Randy about it now how would that look your boyfriend is away and you slept with his best friend,"

"It was mistake alright I was wrong what I did but still I, I out of here,"

"Suzanne!" Randy yelled. Looking at Sierra "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing I didn't say anything she ask me did I know about it and I told her what I know,"

"Shit!"

Randy want and look for Suzanne and she want to coffee shop around the corner of the hotel and Randy seen her in there and he walkover to her she was sitting in a booth and she look up and she was getting up when Randy grab her arm.

"Get off of me,"

"Suzanne wait we need to talk yes I was wrong what I did to her it was stupid at the time and I didn't mean to her hurt at the time I am a change man now," 

"Why you just come out and tell me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you but I knew sooner or later I would had to tell you I am so sorry baby,"

"Will I guess you should know before we got really together I slept with John it was when you was in the wellness program of course I didn't know he was seeing Sierra and she making it a big thing and I know I have to tell Sandy but she isn't going to take it too well,"

"When we first started to talk to each other you slept with John?"

"Yes," She said putting her head down and sitting back down in the booth "I am not proud what I did I am sorry if I hurt you but we got drunk and it happen I was mad that you wasn't divorce yet either so I don't know what else we can do,"

"No, no we both did wrong and um we was just talking than so we wasn't in a serious relationship than so it is okay like you say I don't know how Sandy is going to take it but she is a strong girl she can handle it,"

"Yeah, yeah, I am sorry I left like that I wanted to clear my head and when she brought that up to me that's why I ran off like that,"

"Wait Sierra knows about this?"

"She caught us in the bed together,"

"That's why she broke up with him?"

"Yes, he wasn't happy with her they had a fight and he and I got drunk and bam one thing leads to another,"

"Shit, no wonder why she wants him back,"

"Will she can't have him,"

"Oh I know he is acting like a teenager with a new girlfriend they look so cute together,"

"Yes, they do,"

"Come on we need to go we have along trip tomorrow,"

"I love road trips,"

"Yes you do,"

Than the next morning John was up first and he got his things from his room and put it in the car and than he want to the coffee shop and got everyone some coffee and bagels to eat by time he got back everyone was up and they was in the lobby taking care of their bills and the first leg of the road trip John and Sandra was in the driver and passenger seat and they was talking.

"Do you mind if I had the radio on?"

"No I do not mind I love listen to music while we traveling why?"

"Just asking, did you like your coffee?"

"How did you know that's how I take my coffee?"

"I took a wild guess,"

"Alright can we go now?"

"Did everyone go to the bathroom before we leave we only making one stop so I think you better go to bathroom now," 

"Oh okay now who is starting to sound like someone mom around here?"

"Oh okay I am sorry I know how Suzanne get when we go on road trips that's all and now she might be pregnant she really going to the bathroom,"

"We got jokes this morning,"

Than they started on the highway they beat morning traffic and they was half there when they stop for lunch at a rest stop area and than Randy drove the rest the way and they was listen to radio and a song everyone likes came on and they was singing it.

"Turn it up Randy that's my favorite song from Timberland,"

Sandra and Suzanne singing:

I'm the type of girl to look you dead in the eye-eye  
I'm real as it come if you don't know why I'm fly  
Seen you tryna switch it up but girl you ain't that dope  
I'm a Wonder Woman, let me go get my rope  
I'm a supermodel and mami, si mami  
Amnesty International got Bangkok to Montauk on lock  
love my ass and my abs in the video called "Promiscuous"  
My style is ri-dic-dic-diculous, 'diculous, 'diculous

Suzanne and Randy singing:

If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
Wanna see you work your body  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)

John raps

When Timbo is in the party, everybody put up they hands  
I get a half a mil' for my beats, you get a couple gra-an-and  
Never gonna see the day that I ain't got the upper hand  
I'm respected from Californ-I-A, way down to Japan  
I'm a real producer and you just a piano man  
Your songs don't top the charts, I heard 'em, I'm not a fa-an-an  
talkin' greasy, I'm the one that gave them they chance  
Somebody need to tell them that they can't do it like I can

Sandra and John singing:

If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
Wanna see you work your body  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me) 

Randy and John singing:

Could you speak up and stop mu-mumbling, I don't think you came in clear  
When you're sittin' on the top, it's hard to hear you from way up here  
I saw you tryin' to act cute on TV, "Just let me clear the air..."  
We missed you on the charts last week, damn, that's right you wasn't there  
If se-sexy never left, then why's everybody on my shi-it-it  
Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it  
So if you see us in the club, go on and walk the other way  
Cause our run will never be over, not at least until we say

"We should this song one night for karaoke night?"

"Yeah right,"

"Yeah we should,"

"Maybe,"

"Aw yeah they playing my song I like how they play back to back good songs," Sandra said

Sandra sings:

You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now, it's me and you

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)

Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
Keep it between me and you

It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Yea)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby, tell me how you like it  
It's me and you

Baby ill love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it  
I promise you'll like it(I swear)  
Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it.

"Is there any reason why you like that song Sandy?" Randy said with a smirk on his face

"Why you want to know that for Randy?"

"Just asking,"

"John, you know she is singing that song to you?"

"And your point will be what Randy?"

"That she have a special song for you?"

"Make it songs," Suzanne added.

"So do you?"

"And your point is what?"

"That's what I want to know,"

"Alright stop you two it is just a song gees,"

"What you don't like a good catfight Cena?" Sandra said turning toward him

"Yes I do but she is with child and that wouldn't be cool,"

"You told him?"

"Will he ran into me in Walgreens and he saw me buying it,"

"Oh shit was Brook or any of the other divas in the store?"

"No why?"

"I want to know who told Sierra,"

"How do she know isn't she in Tampa somewhere?"

"No she was in Dallas last night I thought you knew I am sorry,"

"No, no its okay I mean she was only a ex girlfriend I see how that might slip your mind but hey she knows now she can's have you right?"

"Right, I told her it was over between us,"

"Anything else I need to know before we started this relationship?"

"I slept with John and it was before I want with Randy he just want into rehab and um we was on talking terms than and one night we got drunk and slept with each other and Sierra caught us in the bed together,"

Sandra was sitting there shock she did not know what to say than she sat up because she was laying on John's shoulder.

"Sandy are you okay I was shock as you are but it don't change how I feel for Suzanne and I know I almost loss her also when I use to have bad temper now I understand,"

"Yeah I am just shock that she would sleep with John that's all I should of known when she came home from her business trip she always did tell me she met John but I didn't think it was this way,"

"Yeap and I am not proud of it either,"

"Either am I and I am sorry to both yous we do love you and do not mean to hurt you,"

"It's cool it was before we starting this dating thing but I got a feeling Miss Thing is going to use it to make me jealous,"

"Yes, she is planned it,"

"Will I am not going to fall for it,"

Than they got to Red Roofs hotel where John and Sandra will be staying at and Sandra was shock that she was not going to stay with Suzanne but she was happy that she was not she really want to get to know John for what he really was.

"Alright you two here we are," Randy said

"Wake up you two,"

"Dam we here?"

"Yes, we are,"

"Oh yeah Sand we are not sharing a room together you staying with John and I am going to be staying Randy,"

"Okay that's cool I guess,"

"Alright let's do this than we need to get to the arena,"

"Yeah don't want for you all get in trouble,"


	4. Monday Night Raw

**Chapter 4-Monday Raw**

Than they check in and Sandra took a shower and John was flipping to see what was on TV and Sandra and sat next to him and they started to kissing and making out on the bed and Sandra can feel his manhood raising and she had to smile when his cellphone ring.

"What,"

"You two coming,"

"Yeah will be out in a minute,"

"We have tonight our date,"

"I know that but it looks like I am working tonight,"

"Will I hope it is a short match for you?"

"God I hope so too because I really want to spend as much time I can so we can move maybe to the next level,"

"Yes, I want that too,"

"Let's get out of here before we do something we are not ready for,"

Than they left the hotel and want down to the arena and they was holding hands and everyone sayed hello to her and she got to meet Vince McMahon and she was little nervous to meet the chairperson of the board because she do not want to ruin John's chances on getting a push.

"You are dating John,"

"Yes sir I am dating him,"

"How long you been dating him?"

"We just started,"

"I see will I hope to see you around enjoy the show," Vince said walking away.

"That was odd,"

"I guess,"

"What's wrong Sand?" Suzanne said

"Nothing, I need to go to the ladies room be right back,"

"Alright I'll walk with you,"

"No I will be okay,"

Sandra want to the ladies room and she started to crying she was getting scared that Vince wasn't going to push John no more and she got herself together and want to find him he was in the dining area and she walk over to him and she act like nothing was wrong.

"You find it okay?"

"Yes I did,

"You met Rene yet?"

"No it is nice to meet you,"

"Yeah same here so you dating Cena now huh,"

"Yeah just starting I love your nails who do them for you,"

"I do when I get the chance,"

"I need to get my nails done but I haven't had the time,"

"I see I need to go see later,"

"Okay, later," John smiled.

"What is that about?"

"Nothing are you getting jealous,"

"No why should I be jealous of her for?"

"I don't know because she gets to work with me,"

"It is better we have different careers you know than we won't have the personal jealousy,"

"You have a good point there and you are right I am glad I am not dating diva but I am glad you are my diva,"

"That was corny but I give you a kiss for that,"

Sandra lean over the table and gave him a kiss and some of the guys and girls gave little grief about it and he was smiling from ear to ear and than they want to the ring and Alexis and Maria and Candace Beth and Rene was doing some moves and Alexis and Maria and Candace took a break and talk to Sandra.

"Wow you all are getting better specially you Candace I am going to be real with you I thought they just brought you to WWE to be eye candy but you can really wrestle ,"

"Thank you for your honesty,"

"Yeah thank you,"

"We have a girl's night out would you like to come," Maria asks

"Go ahead hang out with the girls but I want you home decent hour young lady,"

"Gee I thought my dad was in Philly,"

"Sure why not I love to hang out wait I thought we going out on our date?"

"Oh you and Cena really are dating now how cool," Beth said

"Don't worry we have…"

"Cena the boss want to see you,"

"Alright got to see what he wants,"

"Alright be good." Sandra said kissing John on the lips "See you later,"

"Be right back,"

"If you don't mind me asking how long you and John have been together?"

Maria and Alexis already knew they just started dating and they row their eyes at Rene and Beth.

"Oh we just started dating but if feels like we known each other forever," Sandra smiled and said

"Oh so you really like him?"

"Airhead," Alexis whisper to Maria and Sandra Candace

"Yeah, I am a big fan of his since he was on Smackdown with them tight biker shorts on he wrestle Kurt Angle oh yeah that's when I started to liked him ever since than,"

"That's why you kiss him in front of us at the autograph session?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"That took some guts I don't think I could do that,"

"Me either I would be too shy,"

"You would be shy to kiss Phil in front of all his fans but you didn't have a problem kissing John?" Beth said

"Will that's different its John he do something to me you know what I am saying right Sandy," Maria said

"I know exactly what you are talking about he does the same thing for me too,"

"See you later we need to go,"

"Tell me something they don't like me or they don't like the fact I am going with John?"

"You know Rene and Beth is friends with Sierra,"

"Will they have to get over the fact John had move on I know sometime it is hard to be friends with someone who you just broke up with but they been not together for a two years now?"

"It been a year and half yeah close to two years,"

"How do you all feel about me?"

"You are sweet girl even when we met at the autograph session why not he is so happy and he show us the book you made him that was very nice of you,"

"You are corky just like him and very caring and honest you didn't come out saying how much you love us like she did you say hey I wasn't a fan or I am growing to like you or something,"

"Yeah, I do like you all but I just don't know why they hate me,"

"It's not you, it's the fact that John move on with another woman and I heard that Rene was going to try to talk to him,"

"Oh okay,"

"That's why she was talking to him?"

"Yeah,"

Meanwhile John want to see what Vince McMahon wanted.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes tonight you will lose the TV title and you and Randy and Paul will be the main event for Wrestlemaina 24."

"Oh okay who am I am going to lose it to?"

"Bobby, "

"No problem there I'm good I thought it wasn't going to work anyway,"

"Why is that?"

"The fans like to see me and Orton in the ring or Paul plus I am going to get the biggest boos out of Randy and Paul anyway,"

"I don't really like it when they boo you but if you are okay with it I can accept that,"

"Yes,"

"That's your new lady that I met?"

"Yes sir,"

"She understand that you are not always going to be home and that you will be doing things?"

"Yes she understands that very well she is a wrestling fan and she very independent woman and she care what's going on in wrestling she a team player,"

"I see you think it is wise to date her,"

"Meaning,"

"How old is she"

"She is 31years old she only a year older than me,"

"I see, you plan to married this girl?"

"I, I don't know but we just starting too early no disrespect Mr. McMahon but why all these question about Sandra?"

"Will I don't want to see you hurt what you know about her,"

"I know she been watching wrestling all her life her parents are divorce and she loves your son and your son in law and your family history in wrestling,"

"Really,"

"Dad oh hey John I met your new girlfriend she really nice she is playing with Aurora right now she a keeper,"

"Thanks for the info Steph," John smile said

"Can I help you with something?"

"Oh here are the contracts for the wrestlers who have contract renewals coming up,"

"Thank you, you can go now John thank you for coming,"

Than John got up and he want to find Sandra who was hanging with Nina who is Aurora's nanny and John stand back and watch her reacting with the boss granddaughter.

"There you are I see you met Miss Aurora?"

"Yes I even met her dad and Uncle Shane and her grandmom Linda and her mommy Stephanie,"

"I need to go it was nice to meet you Sandy I hope we see more of you around here,"

"Thanks it was nice to meet you also and you too Miss Aurora,"

"Say bye –bye,"

"Bye-bye have a nice day,"

"Oh no MICK GOT MY DAUGHTER SAYING THAT!" Paul said

"Don't miss this up for yourself John she is a keeper," Nina whisper to John.

"Miss Sandra Moore, you think you can handle John Cena,"

"Yes I can Triple H if you wasn't married to Steph I think I can handle you too,"

"She told you,"

"Shut up Orton getting this woman pregnant likes that,"

"I hope we have a boy so he can go with Aurora,"

"You two seconds on losing your title shot,"

"Ooh I am so scared,"

"Boys, boys not in front of the lovely ladies hello Suzanne and you must be Sandra nice to meet you,"

Sandra was speechless when she seen Allen Jones aka AJ Styles holding out his hand for her to shake and she shook his hand and she wipe that smile off her face when she seen John looking at her.

"Hi AJ nice to meet you,"

"Same here,"

"Dude you working here now,"

"Yeah me and Terry aka Rhyno and Chris Sabin,"

"Cool," Sandra said

"Don't you have something to do," Paul said to AJ

"Yeap my first WWE wrestling and I should get ready for it,"

"Yeah you do that,"

"Don't be so mean to him he was just being a southern gentleman," Sandra said

"You think that?"

"Yes I do,"

"Whatever,"

Than the show started and Sandra and Suzanne sat down near the front near the guardrail on the right hand side, where they come out at and Sandra sat next to the guardrail.

"These seats are nice,"

"Alright don't act like you never sit in the front row before,"

"Not in San Antonio,"

"Stop with the cheap pop god,"

"Aw you still mad Mick for beating up little Randy Orton,"

"That's why your man going to lose tonight,"

"How do you know?"

"I just got that feeling beside you now hanging with Maria and Candice now,"

"You can come too,"

"I am but I can't drink though,"

"So you can drive us back to the hotel,"

Than Sandra cellphone, it was John calling her.

"Hello,"

"Listen Sandy I just calling to say I want you have a good time with the divas and I see you when you get in,"

"John are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am fine see you later on tonight,"

"Oh okay see you later okay that's was strange,"

"Who was that?"

"JC he acting strange all of sudden,"

"Maybe he got something up his sleeve,"

"Yeah maybe,"

Than the show started and they did two darks matches and than it was time for Raw and the fire works want off and they had the cameras going around showing the different signs and than John Cena music hits and there was mix reaction all the around and he seen Sandra and he smile at her and want into the ring and he began to talk.

"Last night I won the TV title but I am still number contender for Triple H title now I am happy that won don't get twisted but I want to be World Heavyweight Champion again for the fourth time,"

Some was cheering and was booing when he was saying that than Bobby Lashley music hit and half of the people was cheering for him and the rest was booing because he interrupted John and Sandra was acting like a fan she was booing Bobby even though she likes and Bobby started grinning at her and he hit the ring and he was face to face John.

"Bobby can you back it up your breath is kicking man,"

Some people laugh when he sayed that than some people booed. Cena and Lashley did a stared down and Carlito music hit and he came down there with his "new girlfriend" Rene and she look at Bobby and John up and down and she took the mic from John.

"Gentlemen let reintroduce to you Carlito Caribbean Cool and tonight he wants his rematch he should be the TV champion thanks to Randy Orton using a chair on him last night …"

Than Randy music hits and he standing on top of the ramp and he had a mic in his hand, he was walking down the aisle, and people was booing him and including Sandra than Randy turn to Sandra and grin at her.

"If anyone needs to get a rematch around here it would be me I should be the TV champion thanks to Triple H I will take care of him at Wrestlemaina but tonight I want my rematch!"

Than the Coachmen music, hit and he came down the ramp.

"Listen up nobody going to have a match tonight if you put one hand on each other now Cena you going to wrestle Bobby Lashley and the winner of that match will face the winner of Randy Orton and Carlito match oh yeah Cena you still have your number contender will I decide out of the kindness of my heart I am going to put you also in the main event at Wrestlemaina so now it is going to be Triple H vs. Randy Orton and John Cena good luck boys oh yeah Cena your match started now,"

"Can you believe that King we going to have Randy Orton vs. Carlito in a rematch and the winner of this match get a shot at the winner between Cena and Lashley,"

"I think the coach is doing the right thing it is great to see these two matches,"

"Cena and Lashley is up next,"

As the commercial began, Carlito, Randy, Rene, and Jonathan left the ringside area and the match started between John and Lashley. After the commercial John Cena and Bobby Lashley stare down begins before Cena and Lashley lock up. Lashley backs Cena to the corner and the referee breaks them up. Test of strength between the two next and Lashley is over powering Cena bringing Cena down to his knees. Cena then powers up and Lashley back Cena to the corner. Lashley takes Cena down and uses his amateur skills pinning Cena for a one count. Cena with a side headlock but Lashley counters with a shoulder block takedown. Cena with a drop toehold and tries to apply the STFU but Lashley goes to the outside. Lashley with a leapfrog and another shoulder block takedown. Lashley then misses a charge and Cena nails a bulldog and scoop slam followed by an elbow drop for a one count. Cena with a fisherman suplex for two. Cena gets a boot up but Lashley counters with a t-bone suplex. Lashley with knees to Cena's ribs and spears Cena to the corner. Lashley nails a sidewalk slam for two. Lashley Irish whips Cena hard to the corner. Lashley with a delayed vertical suplex for two. Lashley misses a clothesline and Cena drives Lashley's head to the mat with a blockbuster. Cena goes up top and nails a standing leg drop for a two count! Lashley counters John with a gut buster and applies a reverse chin lock and body scissors. 

"Come on Sandy bet me,"

"What no I am not going to bet you,"

"Why,"

"Because everyone knows John is going to win,"

Cena fights out and Lashley turns it into a sleeper hold. Cena powers out and nails a spinout powerbomb not once but twice. Cena does the "you can't see me" and nails the five knuckle shuffle. Lashley counters Cena's FU with a running power slam for two. Lashley then spears Cena into the corner and nails a running clothesline. Lashley with a torture rack and then nails a back breaker to Cena as fans boo! Lashley goes for the dominator but Cena counters and nails the FU!

Than it want to commercial break and after you see Randy Orton watching the match in the back and Cena covers but only gets a two count! Cena runs into an elbow from Lashley and a running clothesline as well. Lashley calls for the spear but Cena with a drop toe hold to Bobby and apply the STFU! Lashley is trapped as he slowly crawls to the ropes and barely makes it there! Cena looks disappointed and turns around right into a spear from Lashley! Lashley covers one, two, no only two! Lashley spears Cena into the corner and places John on the top rope. Lashley follows but Cena lifts up Lashley and FU's him all the way to the mat! Cena covers and gets the win!

"Hold on hold on stops the music stop no, no we going to have another match you see John I am putting you through this to see if you worthily to be the TV champion here is your three opponents. Before I forget Bobby you are in it also let the matches began this is no DQ match also,"

Than music hit and it was Jeff Hardy and King Booker and Bobby started hitting Carlito with a bunch rights and left and Cena was going after whoever he can get his hands and Kennedy came down after the match had began and he stay outside the ring when Edge came down and throw him into the ring and Hardy goes to capitalize, but Booker takes advantage by pulling Jeff's hair. After some hard shots, Booker tags in Kennedy, who starts to pound on Jeff, who is now on one knee. A "Hardy" chant breaks out, and Jeff starts to fight back. He hits a mule kick, sending Kennedy to the ground and to the corner. Jeff capitalizes by putting both feet into Kennedy's chest. Jeff covers, but Kennedy kicks out at two. Jeff drags Kennedy over to the corner and tags in Lashley, and Kennedy darts to the other side, but Booker has stepped to the floor. Lashley starts beating away on Kennedy, who tries to fight back with a double team as Booker, now back on the apron, has his foot on the rope.

Than it, want to commercial break and after the break Lashley reverses the attempt and plants Kennedy's face on Booker's boot. Booker falls to the floor, and Kennedy leans against the corner as Lashley tags in Jeff Hardy who hits the Poetry in Motion splash on Kennedy. Jeff covers, but Kennedy kicks at two. Hardy hits Kennedy's face into the turnbuckle, but Kennedy reverses an Irish whip. Hardy hits the ropes, and Booker's foot to his head. Kennedy tags in Booker who hits Hardy with a high kick. Booker then throws Jeff into the corner, and Hardy turns it into a Whisper in the Wind. Booker crawls to his corner and makes the tag to Kennedy, as Hardy makes the tag to Lashley. Meanwhile John Cena was battling Booker, Lashley, and Carlito all the same trying his hardest to come back.

"King I never seen John Cena this beat down before this must be the first,"

"Will I don't know what the Coach is trying to teach John but I think he is getting him back for all the times he made jokes to him,"

Carlito starts to beat on Cena, and hits a Russian leg sweep as Cena tries to come back. Finally, Cena hits a back suplex, and starts to fight back. He knocks both and Carlito down, but is caught by Booker as he attempts a cross body block. Cena is thrown as if he were nothing.

"Oh yeah Sandy you still owe Randy a kiss you sayed you was going to kiss him if you got to meet John,"

"Alright I'll do it on the cheek,"

"Nope you have to kiss him like you would John,"

"No I didn't agree on that?"

"What are you scared of he is a good kisser,"

"Alright I'll do it but I am not going to like it,"

"Whatever,"

"Hey I kiss John and I love it,"

"Don't remind me I think you two did more than kiss but you are not telling me hey it was before we started dating anyway so I am not going to get mad about,"

"I'll tell you on the plane,"

"Okay,"

Kennedy is outside of ring trying to hit on Rene and Sharmell, Booker and Carlito want after him, and Edge came back down and he had chair in his and he hit everyone with the chair and Bobby Lashley out of nowhere did the spear on Edge and he grab the chair and hit John Cena with the chair and he pin him for the one, two three and became the new TV Champion.

That was the last match of the night and Sandra Suzanne want to the back she wanted to see if John was okay because the chair sound pretty loud than it usually do and she had to what she agree to do.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine why," 

"Just asking listen I don't want you to get all jealous on me alright I told Suzanne that I would give Randy a kiss on the lips if I meet you and I have owe up it now,"

"Just make sure you wash your mouth out with soap and water,"

"Why say that for,"

"I was joking,"

"But I do want to kiss him in front of you though,"

"Why I am not going to hit him after that it's okay and you know who you coming home to so it's all good,"

"MM you did good and you will win a belt sooner or later,"

"Yeah I know that now go have some fun and we will hang out before we leave to go home okay,"

"Yeah thank you for giving me a chance I never thought I would be this happy,"

"You are welcome baby doll,"

"See you later,"

"You are tapping that John?" Shad said

"No we are just dating I didn't get in that why?"

"How you do it?"

"She liked me for a long time the pass six years,"

"Word,"

"Yeap beside you have a girl don't you,"

"True, true so you wouldn't mind if I kicked with your ex?"

"Since when she likes black guys,"

"She wanted to holler at me earlier tonight,"

"Go ahead be my guest than when she through with you than she move on to the next wrestler,"

"Yo you are saying she ho?"

"That's what I am saying,"

Meanwhile Sandra and Suzanne was hanging around the divas dressing room and they was trying to think of cool place to go and Randy knock on the door and tell Suzanne he was leaving.

"Wait before you go Sandra have to give you something,"

"I don't know if she told you this or not but I sayed if I met John and if we hook up I will cheer on your favorite wrestler and I'll give you a big ass kiss and a hug so lets get this done and over with,"

"I was wondering when you going to kiss me don't worry I brush my teeth,"

"Sandy, you don't have to do that,"

"No its okay I told John about it,"

"Oh okay go ahead on than,"

"Thank you, I hate you Suzanne next time I will keep my shut,"

Sandra gave Randy a hug and kiss on the lips and she somewhat like it but she did not let anyone know she did.

"Alright ladies have a good time tonight,"

"Oh we will right ladies,"

"Oh yeah we need a driver for the night,"

"I'll do it," Sandra said

"You are not going to drink tonight?"

"No you do know who is my roommate and I don't want to do what I do when I get drunk,"

"Oh yeah cool thanks Sand,"

"No problem,"

"Wait you can't drink either Suzanne,"

"Oh yeah I be the driver than you go ahead have a drunk on me,"

"What the hell,"

Than the ladies left and they want to the hotel and change into their clubbing clothes and they to go out and they want to a bar was just like the movie Coyote Ugly and they had so much fun and they was bar hopping and they ran into some of the guys they was had a little party for Ric Flair and it most of the older wrestlers there and some of the young guys was there also.

"Why don't you ladies joins us we have plenty of room,"

"Oh my god no way for real,"

"Yes sweetheart its my birthday and I am going to party all night long,"

"Thank you very much Ric that's real nice of you,"

"No the pleasure is all minds,"

"Will ladies lets have some fun,"


	5. Where Do We Go From Here

**Chapter 5-Where Do We Go From Here**

They all want into the VIP room and they was partying hard for most of the night Sandra was feeling sick because she didn't have that much to eat and John notice and he grab Sandra by the arm and took her outside and she puke in the bushes and she apologies to John she thought she had got him on his feet. 

"I am sorry John,"

"No, no you are okay I knew you was getting sick that's why grab you real quick you know drinking on a empty stomach isn't good,"

"I know but I wasn't hungry now I am,"

"Let's go don't worry I only one drink,"

"Okay where we going?"

"I don't know Denny's,"

"Okay,"

The ride to Denny's was quiet because Sandra was still feeling sick she hope that's all is wrong with her because she had a weak moment beginning of the month and hook up with her ex boyfriend than they got to Denny's and some of the guys who didn't go to Ric party was there and John introduce Sandra to them and they laughing and talking and Suzanne call Sandra to see if they was okay.

"Where the hell are you?"

"We left I was throwing up outside so John decide we should leave sorry I didn't tell you,"

"I told you should eat something,"

"Whatever I'll see you in the morning,"

"Alright,"

"Be safe,"

"I will,"

Sandra hangs up her phone and wants to her seat,

"Everything okay,"

"Yeah, Suzanne just being a mother hen again,"

"Oh yeah we did ran out of there pretty fast,"

"You think,"

"How did you two get here?"

"We took Randy's rental Jeep,"

"Does he know you have it?"

"I think now he does,"

"Man you could of told me you were going to take the car!"

"Dude she was sick see I knew you was going to get sick when you kiss him,"

"You kiss Randy,"

"Yeah I sayed something to Suzanne I would give her boyfriend a big hug and kiss if I met John and of course I did so she was oh yeah you like have to do it so I did it,"

"Come on Sandra you know you like my kiss don't front,"

"You are good kisser there is no lie there,"

"See I told you she like my kisses,"

"Where is Suzanne?"

"She with the girls hanging out,"

"I'm ready for bed I am getting sleepy,"

"Yeah me too,"

"Wait how you got here,"

"I took a taxi trust me I am too drunk to drive,"

"For an old dude he can still handle his liquor,"

"Yeah gotta love him,"

"Come on Randle lets get you back to the hotel see you guys next week,"

"Later peeps,"

Than they got in the jeep, Randy was sitting in the back, and the ride was quiet just the music from the radio and John got call from his ex girlfriend and she needed to tell him that he have a two year old son who birthday is on Tuesday but John didn't pick up the phone.

"Shit he isn't picking up,"

"Will you have tell him I mean he be with another woman and not know he haves a kid out there,"

"Why, why this happen to me,"

"She might be a short love affair just to get over you I don't think he loves her I didn't see no sparks there,"

"Why didn't you tell him after you caught him in the bed with Randy's fiancé?"

"I was too upset and I wasn't thinking at the time,"

"It's going to be okay girl you will get John back,"

"Yeah he needs to stick with own kind,"

"What do you mean by that," Melina said walking into the room "Who are you talking about Rene?"

"John Cena,"

"Look he has a wonderful new friend yeah I wasn't sure about her either but I like her and she loves this sport she know hell a lot about it unlike some people just being a gold diggers,"

"Who you calling a gold digger!"

"If the shoe fits wear it,"

"Don't walk away from me you lucky you still have a job how many times you have had to get on your knees to Vince McMahon,"

"Ladies, ladies chilled out come on Melina lets go walk with me what is that about," Johnny said

"Sierra she wants John Cena back and Rene saying he needs to stick to his own kind,"

"What you thought she was talking about us,"

"Yeah I did,"

"Oh okay come on lets go to our room,"

"What you think about Sandra I think that's her name,"

"She cool she a fan who got lucky to be with John Cena but will it last that I don't know,"

Meanwhile John dropped off Randy to his hotel room and crash on the bed and than John and left and he and Sandra want to their room and Sandra brush her teeth and raise out her mouth and got into her night clothes and John was checking his phone and he listen to Sierra messages and he deleted them off.

"What is that look for,"

"Sierra she wants me back in her life I move on and she still calling me,"

"Yeah will she got to realize you move on,"

"I sure did," he said as he took off his shirt, jeans, shoes, and socks and he put the cell phone on the nightstand.

"What side of the bed you like to sleep on?"

"It don't matter okay I like to be on the right side anywho this nice me and you laying in the bed together wow who ever thought I get this chance," Sandra said getting under the blankets "Your feet are cold,"

"Sorry about that but they will warm up some I want you to be honest with me did you like the kiss from Randy?"

"Yes I did but you are the better kisser though,"

"Yeah I know that I really do love you I wasn't saying that just to be saying that this been a great weekend,"

"Yeah it has I know you going to be so busy the whole weekend of Wrestlemaina but I would like one day either after Wrestlemaina or during the week before it or something we spend weekend together,"

"You, want to spend just a weekend not a week together?"

"Yeah I would love to spend a week together why not,"

"I don't know yet what I will be doing but I guess we can we have to see..." John said as he turns to look at Sandra who was sound asleep John turn off the TV and the lights and gave a kiss goodnight. "Night buttercup love you,"

Than John want to the bathroom to jerk himself off and he wash his hand came out and he still was feeling horny but he was getting sleepy and he want to bed the next morning they had to get up early to catch their plane and Sandra's head was hurting and John was in the bathroom getting ready.

"Good morning sleepy head,"

"That's it I am not drinking no more god my head hurting,"

"Need anything?"

"Nope I have it thanks anyway,"

"No problem so this is it next time we see each other is week of Wrestlemaina we going to be Jacksonville for Monday night Raw you think you can come,"

"I'll be there I am on spring break than my company that I work for takes off around that time because my boss is a big baseball fan and he goes to spring training and the shop gets shut down plus it is slow around that time for people wanted new web design ,"

"Aw cool so how long you are off for?"

"Two weeks with paid,"

"Sweet do he know you and Suzanne coming down there?"

"No not really,"

"Oh okay I am going to Planet Smoothie want anything?"

"Yeah get me a mango smoothie please tell put extra vitamins in it," Sandra smile said

"Okay be right back,"

Meanwhile in another hotel Sierra and her mom was talking on the phone.

"Will did you tell him?"

"No momma I didn't he move on to a black woman he isn't going to leave her,"

"Listen to me and listen to me good you had his child if you don't tell him I am going to the newspapers to the CNN, MNBC, Fox, anyone who would listen to me he needs to take care his son,"

"Momma please it is hard he going to get mad at me when I tell him,"

"Boo whoo, whoo who cares you need help now you didn't make that boy by yourself you was stupid enough to leave him but we are not going into that now look at you,"

"Momma come on now I made a mistake alright I know I shouldn't left him he move on now and I don't know maybe it was wrong for me to come here,"

"Tell or I will you don't want me to tell him now do you?"

"No momma I will tell him when I get home he won't be with her what not an I can explain to him why I left him,"

"Alright I'll talk to later,"

"Alight momma see when I get home kiss Johnny for me,"

"I will,"

Meanwhile Randy and Suzanne was up and they want into the lobby and call John to pick them up and five minutes later he came there and everyone was quiet and Sandra was drinking her smoothie and Suzanne was checking her miss messages and everyone was too tired or hung over to talk than they got to the airport and John had to return the jeep and they was checking their flights and Sandra and Suzanne and Randy's plane was delay and John's plane was on time.

"Shit we might not make our connection flight,"

"Yes we will we just be late getting home that's all don't worry sweetie,"

"Suzanne is there something needed to tell me?"

"Oh I was going to tell you come May I am moving to St. Louis and we are getting married in August right around our birthdays Sandy,"

"That's great but how do you know if you are pregnant and when was you going to tell me you going to move to St. Louis when did decided that you was going to move to St. Louis?"

"Oh someone is going to miss me look girl we will be hanging out not that much but you still have a lot of friends they might not be wrestling fans but at least you still have some one to hang out with,"

"Oh I know that it is…."

"My plane is boarding now I have to go,"

"You have my home number right?"

"Yeah I do hey ,hey don't cry Sandy we will see each other next month it will be all good come here give me some love," John said hugging Sandra. "Hey give me that smile I love I'll see you soon okay I love you,"

"I love you too this been the best weekend I ever had will last year Wrestlemaina and I see ya next month,"

"Aw that was so sweet,"

"Shut up,"

"Bye John has a safe trip home,"

"You too see bro on Saturday,"

"Yeap I call ya one day this week,"

"Thank you Suzanne,"

"You are welcome,"

Than John left and want to board his plane and Sandra wave to him until she can't see him no more she was little sad and than Suzanne gave her a hug and told everything will be okay and one hour later it was time for them to get on their plane and Randy let Sandra sit next to Suzanne and Suzanne told Sandra everything.

"Okay spells it what happen between you and Cena?"

"Okay I don't want you to get mad at us what we did,"

"Suzanne it is okay it was before I started dating him besides I was just a fan nothing else to him just a fan,"

"Okay it was when Randy was in rehab and um I just started to date Randy and I was upset that Randy was going to rehab and he didn't tell me he was still married to Samantha at the time but I knew it was for the best he go in because he was a moody son of bitch so me and John just hanging out and Sierra also broke up with him around the same time so we both was in a funk,"

"You call having sex with my best friend being in a funk?"

"Will if you told me what was the reason you left than maybe I wouldn't had got drunk anywho yeah we want to the bar and drink little too much and I want to his room now I am so drunk I don't know what happen and all I know I was butt naked in the bed with John,"

"Oh okay but how did Sierra found out?"

"She saw us in the act he was on top of me and I told Randy as soon I was able to talk to him and he wasn't upset about it because he was still married and um he marriage in that July,"

Sandra look over to see if Randy was still up he was sleep and she had to ask Suzanne the hardcore question.

"Good Randy is sleeping tell me how big is he?"

"I really didn't look at it but he is two inches smaller than Randy,"

"Okay how big Mr. Legend Killer is?"

"He is about 12inches on a good day,"

"No he isn't get out of here I don't even believe that,"

"Yeah he is I measure it,"

"John was poking me when we slept the same bed so yeah I can believe he is about ten inches or more," Sandra said smiled.

"Yeah will whatever size he is must have been great because I was screaming a lot,"

"Who told you that?"

"Rene told me I was screaming,"

"Wow how she know you was screaming,"

"Knowing her she might had the key to his room,"

"Were you screaming his name?"

"Yeap anywho we got along flight I am going to take a nap you should do the same,"

"Yeah I might,"

Meanwhile John came home and his cousin Marc pick him up at the airport and he was thinking of Sandra and his cousin ask him what is on his mind.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Thinking of this woman I met she was hot man she is so cool,"

"Really that's good,"

"Yeah she is Randy's fiancée best friend she is hot plus we met her in Philly when she had her weight issues,"

"No way the woman who kiss you?"

"Yeah, she looks so different now I'll show you a pic of her when we get in the house," 

"Dude you try it again with a fan,"

"Yeah she is so down to earth she is shy but funny and she knows a lot about wrestling I don't have to teach her the sport and this is the one Marc I got a feeling,"

"I hope you are right,"

Than he got to his place, Marc put the car in the driveway, John pulls out his cell phone, he show Marc the pic, and he could not believe that was she.

"No fucking way that's her?"

"Yeap that's my boo,"

"Dam do she have a sister,"

"Nope she is the only child,"

"Sweet you are lucky,"

"Come on now your wife is hot,"

"Yeah she is,"

"Alright than,"

John want into the house and he want over to his answering machine to see if Sandra called but she did not call him yet.

"She going to call you but sure hell got a lot of messages from Sierra wonder what that's all about,"

"She wants me back Rene told her I was seeing someone else,"

"Really that's all she told you,"

"What do you mean?"

"I see her the other day she told me she needed to tell you something really bad," 

"She was there the whole weekend she did tell me she was still in love with me ya, ya, and that's it,"

"Will she didn't tell me anything either,"

"I wonder what she is up to,"

"Who knows but I am not going back to her I know that for sure,"

Meanwhile in Orlando Florida Sierra came home and she gave her baby boy a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks momma for watching him for me for the weekend,"

"Did you see him this morning?"

"No, no he deleted my number from his phone have it block,"

"Sierra this child needs a father you better tell him or I am going to the papers today is his son birthday and you acting oh well he doing this or he did that this kid was not made by yourself stop letting this man walk all over you Sierra,"

"I'm not momma I am going to tell him,"

"Go down there right now and tell him,"

"I, I don't even know he is home,"

"Will go down there to find out,"

"Yes I will,"

"Daddy was on TV,"

"Yes sweetheart he is on TV come lets go for a ride,"

"Yah we going for a ride grandmom,"

"Yes be good for your momma,"

"Yes I will,"


	6. Wrestlemina 24 Weekend

**Chapter 6-Wrestlemina 24 Weekends**

It was Wrestlemaina weekend Sierra still haven't told John he have a son she told her mom she had told him and Suzanne is now four months long in her pregnancy and Sandra and John are still talking to each other whenever they have time.

"What time your plane lands?"

"Around 10:30am I am staying at my mom's house tonight and than tomorrow I am checking into my hotel room,"

"Come by my hotel I am staying at the Hampton Inn,"

"Oh okay want to come over and meet my mom,"

"You want me to meet your mom?"

"Yes come on now I am going to meet your dad?"

"True alright but are you sure your mom isn't going to make a big deal that I am there is she,"

"No she might get you mix with Cody,"

"Whoa, whoa I don't look like nothing like Dusty!"

"I know I was just joking,"

"Okay so when I pick you up I'll meet your mom than but you have to drive I don't know where I am going,"

"No problem,"

"Alright babe I'll see you when you get here love you,"

"Love too, what why you looking at me like that for?"

"Because you going to let your man meet your mom,"

"Yeah so,"

"Remember what all the crazy things we use to do at the wrestling matches from the past,"

"Yeah,"

"You know your mom going to tell it,"

"Yeah will I just have to deal with it come on time to get on the plane need help?"

"No I am cool dang I only four months,"

"Okay mommy don't have to have a cow about it,"

Than they got on the plane and Sandra text message John before the plane left and he was in Orlando airport waiting for Sandra and Suzanne to come and he ran into some of the other wrestlers and their wives and girlfriends and two hours has past and Randy came there he was shock to see John there.

"John what time you came here?"

"Since eight o'clock I didn't write down what time she was coming,"

"Dude you could of call me I would had told you,"

"Its cool I didn't mind come on their plane landed Sandra just text me,"

"Okay they not going to the baggage claim are they,"

"Yeah they are I think,"

"Babe where are you?"

"Stay right there we are two feet way from you stay put,"

"Here they come now I see them oh my god look at Suzanne she beautiful,"

"There goes my baby girl,"

"Dam skippy hippie dam I miss you," Sandra said going up to John and giving him a big kiss and hug and Sandra gave Randy and hug and a kiss on the cheek so did Suzanne.

"Is it okay for me to touch your stomach?"

"Yeah sure rub her I don't mind,"

"We are having a girl?"

"Yes Randy I found out at my last appointment we are having a girl and here is a pic of her sucking her thumb,"

"Wow look at that,"

"Yes Randy I know I seen every morning she had it on the message board every time John calls I see that pic look like she have your lips already doing that ignoring mouth thing you do," Sandra said rowing her eyes at Randy

"You two came here together or separated?"

"Separated why,"

"Because I want you to meet my sister who lives down here,"

"Suzanne I met your family remember at Christmas time,"

"Oh yeah will you haven't met Sandra's mom yet,"

"No I haven't why do I have to meet your mom for Sandy,"

"No reason unless you want to keep John company because that's where he is heading to my moms house spend a day have a good home cooking,"

"Sandy's mom can cook trust me we never want hungry when we was in college,"

"Nope we didn't,"

"I am down for some home cooking why not I'll go with you,"

"Cool let me tell my mom I am on my way over,"

"John what's wrong nothing here let me carry your bags for you,"

"Thank you; you are such a gentleman,"

"You know I am,"

"That outfit you are wearing is that new,"

"Yeah I had it like forever why something wrong with it?"

"No baby you look hot want to go clubbing tonight?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Cool you two going out on a date,"

"Here I drive it be better and I can show you some of the places we use to hang out at,"

"Hey Sand are we going to our old job?"

"Ah yeah that place maybe see if he still there,"

"Oh who is he?" John asks.

"Old friend he is a wrestling fan,"

"Oh okay nothing happen between you two?"

"Nope even though I somewhat wanted to but I still was fat than,"

"Your self-esteem huh,"

"Yeah but he is also a player,"

"Really,"

"Yeah,"

"I see so you use to like a player,"

"Yeap but that's old now I have you,"

"Aw I like that," John said giving Sandra a kiss.

Than they drove to Sandra's mom house it was on a quiet street and the house is on a dead end street and had pretty flowers and yellow house and Sandra got out of the car and got her bags from the backseat.

"Don't worry John my mom won't bite she nice lady,"

"I am okay gees I met the mothers before,"

"I see your mom put some new flowers up,"

"Yeah I notice that too,"

"Good lord your mom front yard looks like my parents house,"

"Cool maybe my mom and your mom become friends and they can have a garden party sometimes,"

"Maybe who knows but Sandy I am not marrying you I am marrying Suzanne so I don't know about all that stuff you said,"

"She was like a second mom to me Randy so yeah I think your mom should meet her,"

"Oh I didn't know that,"

"Yeah it's a lot of things you don't know,"

Sandra ran the doorbell and her mom came to the door and she was so glad to see Sandra and Suzanne and Sandra introduce John to her mom and Suzanne did the same thing and everyone want into the house want to the family room and where all of Sandra's pictures was up on the wall and John was looking at them and everyone sat down and talk.

"I know John is a wrestler she uses to tell me about you and when she met you in Philly but Suzanne your fiancée is a wrestler?"

"Yes he is Cowboy Bob Orton oldest son Randy,"

"Oh yeah I remember your dad wrestling,"

"I am surprise she didn't say grandfather," Sandra whisper to John.

"Does your mom know Randy is a third generation wrestler?"

"I don't think so," 

"Oh okay,"

"Yes my grandfather also wrestles also,"

"Oh you like Dewayne the whole family in wrestling?"

"Just me and my dad and my grandfather,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah he wrestles back in 50's and 60's."

"Oh yeah, maybe your grandmom might remember him,"

"Maybe,"

"Your grandmom use to like wrestling,"

"Yes my grandparents on my father side love wrestling,"

"Wow I didn't know that,"

"Yes,"

"You guys want anything to drink we soda water beer and ice tea,"

"Thank you I take some water,"

"Me too,"

"Here mom I'll help you,"

"Thank you,"

Sandra walks into the kitchen and helps her mom with everyone drinks and they were talking.

"When did you meet him?"

"Last month when I want to Dallas,"

"Oh so you haven't done anything with him,"

"No mom I did not have sex with that man John Cena god I am not like that no more,"

"I know but just asking,"

"I know I don't know if I want to but we will see,"

"You know you can stay here,"

"No I brought the room I can't waste my money,"

"Talk to your father tells him you dating a wrestler?"

"No,"

"To which question,"

"To both,"

"Why you didn't telling him,"

"Why do he needs to my business for?"

"I think he should know,"

"Whatever,"

"Sandra you need to tell him,"

"So he can say why you going with a wrestler for I don't my child dating a wrestler you know he didn't want me to get into wrestling he wanted me stop watching wrestling look I am 31years old now stop telling me who I should tell and I am pleading with you do not tell anyone who I am going dating,"

"I am not going to tell nobody why you got to be so hateful for,"

"I am not being hateful I am just saying that's all,"

Than Sandra brought them drinks to everyone, Sandra sat down next John, and they were talking, laughing about different, and John, Sandra, Randy, and Suzanne show them around the house and show them her old office and bedroom.

"This is my room I stayed with Sandy since we was senior of high school so that's my room there,"

"That's a nice room,"

"Yeah,"

"This is Suzanne and I office as you can see it been while since we update you guys pics but we love hanging in here,"

"I can see wow look how young we look back than,"

"Speak for yourself I am still younger one in this room,"

"And your point is what?"

"You might be young but you are not wise you had made some dumb mistakes,"

"Yeah I know that I think I seen the light now,"

"Good,"

Than it was time to eat dinner and than after they ate Sandra help her mom in the kitchen and than Suzanne and Sandra change their clothes because they was going out that night going to the clubs.

"Where you all going tonight,"

"We going to the clubs and that's it,"

"Oh okay Suzanne you know you can't drink,"

"I know that mom I am just going out to have some fun with Randy and Sandra and John,"

"Don't worry Miss. Moore Sandra and Suzanne is in good hands," Randy smile said

"What you Allstate?" Sandra said

"Yes we are," John said winking at Sandra

"Alright you all be careful down there,"

"Yes mother," Sandra said rowing her eyes at her mom

"Sandy stops it,"

"What I am not doing nothing stop that barking Samson,"

"Whose dog is that?"

"That's my mom dog and my two babies JC and Pepper,"

"I didn't know you had dogs,"

"Yeah I do they stay down here because where we stay at they don't want no pets so I keep my babies down here,"

"They cute little doggies,"

"Thank you,"

"Tell John what the JC stand for?"

"Suzanne you are lucky I …"

"What do JC stand for?"

"Your name,"

"Oh okay what did you hear I am not a dog I am not I am good person,"

"I know that I just like your initials that's all,"

"Oh okay,"

Than they left and John and Randy had to go back to their hotel to change their clothes and Sandra was hanging out in John's room and talking.

"Wow you are right your mom is little attach to you but she seen to be glad you got on your own though,"

"Yeap she is so you think I was a spoil brat?"

"Nope you are not spoiled at all,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome do this goes together,"

"Yeah poor baby,"

"Will I just want to look good like you do that's hot what you have on,"

"Thank you,"

"The rest of the gang is coming in tomorrow and we going to bowling,"

"Cool been while since I bowl but should be fun,"

"Now we going up against the Hardy boys and Ashley and Beth and Shannon and their clique so it going be like war,"

"I know you for got we hang around them in Dallas,"

"Oh yeah forgot,"

"Dude why you nervous for it's just me your buttercup I am not going to hurt you,"

"I know that,"

"Alright chill out,"

"Yeah I am so in love with you I can't help myself,"

"I know I feel the same way also but that's not until tomorrow so until than like the song say me and you,"

"Do you really want to hang out with the Orton's?"

"No not really,"

"Cool but since we are dress to go clubbing lets go to City Walk instead of the clubs downtown,

"Oh okay why I got dress up for,"

"Will one of us have to look good?"

"You do look good and I want you…"

"Dam,"

"Dam Orton you don't have to bang on the door like you is the fucking cops,"

"You two ready,"

"We change our minds we are not going downtown we going to City Walk,"

"Okay, will we going downtown some of the other wrestlers are going down there,"

"I know that Sandra and I don't feel like hanging around you all tonight,"

"Oh so you two is like going on a real date now?" Suzanne said looking at Sandra

"Yes we are going on a real date,"

"Will see you later on tonight than,"

"Yeap,"

"Come on Sandy lets go,"

"Alright,"

Than they left in John's rental car and Sandra was driving and she turn the radio to her favorite station and found out it wasn't on air no more than she turn to her second favorite station and her favorite song from Robin Thick was on and she started to singing the song

"I love this song you know it was a hard time for everyone last year and when this song came on it help me little you know,"

"You know his dad played on Growing Pains?"

"Yeah I use to watch the show all the time I use to love Kurt Caron,"

"Really wow,"

"What's the wow part?"

"You use to watch Growing Pains,"

"I use to watch TV a lot and that was one of many favorite shows,"

"Yeah me too now I don't watch TV that much,"

"Me either only time I watch TV is for wrestling and the news and weather and sometimes I watch baseball and football and soccer and little basketball,"

"Wow we have something in common," 

"Yeah we do parking is free because it is after six o clock so we don't have to worried about that,"

"Cool can I ask you something,"

"Yeah sure go ahead,"

"Will it is a personal question,"

"John we are dating it is okay ask me a personal question,"

"Okay you are right,"

"Look at this fucker man that's one thing I don't miss around here I hate is the traffic that's one thing I don't miss here at all,"

"Yeah they talk about north people can't drive,"

"Yeah okay what is it you want to ask me?"

"Am I the first white guy you dated?"

"No you are not but you are the first well known white guy I want with,"

"Your parents wouldn't mind you date a white dude?"

"I can only speak for my mom as you can see she is happy that I am with someone she don't really care but she have her ways sometimes now my dad will I don't give a shit what he thinks we don't see eye to eye about a lot of things," Sandra said pulling into the parking space "Anything else you like to know?"

"It could wait until later,"

"Okay,"

Than they want into City Walk it was crowed pack with people and they was walking around and holding hands and it was time for the Mardi Gars party in the park and John had his arms around her waist and they caught couple of beans and than after that parade they want down to the bar and she ran into a old co worker and they talk for a minute or two than John and Sandra want to the club and they was having drinks eating when these guys came up to them saying some rude things to them both.

"Cena you know you don't like woman you taking in the ass,"

"That's not what your momma sayed last,"

"Look you big time wrestler with…"

"Hey get out of here before this woman kicks your ass now how that would look you got your ass kick by woman,"

"Come Sandy lets go,"

"Yeah take your bitch out of here,"

"Who you calling a bitch,"

Than the bouncer came over and John told them what happen and than they paid for their drinks and food and than John gave a Sandra a kiss and hug and they left City Walk and it was still early they deiced to go to her mom house to hang out.

"You're back early,"

"Miss Moore it's my fault that she is home early these punk ass guys trying to started with us and Sandy was ready to fight them,"

"That's one thing I hate about Florida anytime someone with money comes here there always someone try to start a fight with them,"

"Mom we were sitting there talking to the bartender and they had drinks name after the wrestlers who was wrestling and the bartender was cool he was fan and he…"

"Was it his friends because it sounds like a setup to me?"

"No he called the bouncer over when I jump in dudes face,"

"Was they drunk?"

"Yeah I think there was beside this woman who use to wrestle Sandy is the only other woman I know is ready to fight a guy,"

"She was doing that in high school,"

"Really,"

"Yeah, yeah got in school suspension for it but I didn't care it worth it,"

"What was it for?"

"At the time my grandmom on my mom side was dying and he said something out the way and I hit him,"

"You fight in school?"

"Yeah I did,"

"She sure did I had to take off from work to go up there and they got a pieces of my mind that they thought I wasn't going to do nothing but I did,"

"Yeah so um we going to upstairs to hang out see if it got on the net,"

"Okay don't say anything out of the way,"

"I'm not,"

Than they want upstairs and want into her office and John was sitting on the sofa and he was looking at her scrapbooks that she had on the coffee table and Sandra want and change her clothes and she sign onto her computer and she turn on her windows media player to play all her favorite songs she had downloaded.

"I hope you don't mind I have to get out of my good clothes,"

"No I don't mind would you mind if I look at your books you had made?"

"Nope go right ahead,"

"Do you mind if I take my shoes off?

"No I don't mind if you take all your clothes off,"

"You want to see me naked?"

"NO I WAS JUST JOKING but you can take off your shirt and jeans please say you have your boxers on,"

"Yeah I do you are a real wrestling fan case your mom comes up here,"

"Yes I wish sometimes I didn't cut up my old wrestling magazines specially WWF old magazine and WCW ECW magazine oh well we are not doing nothing just chilling out want to spend a night you can,"

"You ever had a guy spend night at your house before, who is this stand next to you and Suzanne?"

"No but you will be the first and hopefully not the last either let me see the book,"

John hands her the book and it had pictures of Suzanne Melissa and Ladonna when they was teenagers.

That's my other best friend Ladonna she pass way the same year you started in WWE she was a huge wrestling fan she love ECW so much she had it tattoo on her arm of course Suzanne and Melissa and I dare her to get and she did,"

"Wow how old was you all?"

"We was 22 23 years old I have two tattoos they are cute ones nothing for you to get scared of,"

"Why in the hell you get tattoos for?"

"Because it was something we always wanted as you know Suzanne is Samoan and I love her culture and I love their tattoos specially Umaga and Rock and I always wanted a tattoo so I got two that's it no more,"

"How old were you when you got your first ink down?"

"I was 22 years old and my mom had a fit when she seen it she thought I had a bad bruise but it wasn't,"

"I would too how did your boyfriend feel about?"

"I was single at the time,"

"Who is this person you hugging on here?"

Sandra signs off the computer and still had her windows media player on playing her favorite songs, she got up, and sat next to John took at her picture book.

"So you keep all your old ex boyfriend's pictures?"

"No he is special that's the only one I love step for you with all my heart,"

"It must be very special what gives?"

Sandra took a deep breath and she sat back on the sofa and John kiss her hand.

"Its okay I am not going to get mad at you,"

"I know that but it is sad story,"

"Aw,"

"Stop teasing me,"

"Alright I don't want you to kick my ass,"

"Trust me it would be great thrill for you if I kick your ass,"

"Really,"

"Yes anywho David and I dated in high school it was a crazy time for me it is cute how we got together,"

"I have all night I love to hear a good love story even though it involves my buttercup,"

"Aw that was so sweet anywho I was in ninth grade when I met him he knew my cousin they was in the same grade and we use to hang out in the morning and um he help out with the girls softball and girls field hockey team and um I had a crush on him when I was in tenth grade and I had a pity moment…."

"Sandra you and John want any ice cream?"

"How your mom knows I like ice cream?"

"You want some?"

"Yeah I do,"

"Yeah why not I want to the gym this morning before I came here,"

"You think I should put my clothes on?"

"No,"

"Oh okay if your mom yell at me,"

"Trust me she isn't,"

"Okay lets go than I race you downstairs go!"

"Not fair you were sitting near the door," John said coming down the steps,"

"I beat ya I get first dips,"

"What are you two doing upstairs?"

"I was looking at Sandra's scrapbooks she made when she was younger and she was online,"

"Are spending a night?"

"If you don't mind,"

"No I don't mind but you have to stay in the guest room,"

"Oh okay,"

"My mom is old fashion,"

"No it is called respect,"

"My mom is two years older your dad,"

"Really so we have some more things in common,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah,"

"I didn't know what kind of ice cream you like so I have vanilla, chocolate and strawberry and Sandra have her cookie dough and Suzanne have her mint chocolate chips and my plain cherry vanilla so what do you want?"

"I'll take vanilla, chocolate and strawberry please how can you eat that ice cream,"

"I love it when you are sad and you are bored good stuff,"

"I see,"

"I thought you two were going to the same place?"

"No we change our minds we hanging with them tomorrow we going bowling,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah we wanted to do something different anyway it wouldn't look good anyway,"

"I see what you like to eat for breakfast?"

"Anything eggs bacon sausages toast whatever she having,"

"I don't eat breakfast that much but if I do I have breakfast hash pancakes pop tarts eggs sausages,"

"That's not good,"

"During the week I eat that stuff but on the weekend I eat breakfast,"

"I want to hear the rest of the story you was telling me about,"

"Oh okay come on,"

Than they want upstairs and hang out and they was sitting on the sofa and eating their ice cream and talking about the old days.

"Where was I oh yeah I had a pity moment and I one day in English class we was getting out early and so we didn't have no class work to do and the teacher let us talk to our friends and she step out of the room for while and um Suzanne and I had the same class and we was talking to another classmate and I liked this other guy man he was hot he looks little like you when you was a teenager a little bit,"

"Why you didn't go with him,"

"He had a girlfriend and Dave broke up with his girlfriend before the winter break so we was talking about different boys we would like to date and I said dam I wish I had a boyfriend,

"You curse in school,"

"Yes I did,"

"You are bad you need a good spanking on the ass,"

"Are you going to do it?"

"No because you going to like it too much,"

"You are right about that anyway and he came over to my desk and said I'll go with you but I thought he was joking because he was little joker and so the next day in math class I ask him again and he was I was for real we had four classes together to this day I don't know how we got four classes together anywho so yeah we dated and he was the first white guy I kiss and ever been with,"

"Dam!"

"I am sorry baby but if you live in Philly you would had been the one,"

"Yeah right look at me when I was in high school and him,"

"Yeah and so you was cute than I would had want with you to the dance and to the prom and everything and yeah we dated for two years and um he got sick he had brain cancer no one in his family knew we was dating because of the different race thing and other things I can't get into because I don't want CIA or the FBI knocking on my door,"

"He was part of the mob,"

"I, I … you can say his dad was in with a powerful gang,"

"I see you are bad girl,"

"Was I still can be bad,"

"I see so he had brain cancer did he die?"

"That I don't know because we was keeping this on the down low so the last time I seen him was at his graduation I was singing on the choir so that's how I got to go to his graduation I am not good on seeing people sick I will cry in a heart beat I am so sensitive to things like that,"

"I am so sorry to hear that but when you in that kind of stuff you can't do that,"

"I know your family has…"

"No not that I know of nothing to worry about plus my family is boring,"

"You are the first person I ever met that doesn't have any family in the military how your dad didn't get drafted?"

"He had some lucky numbers,"

"My dad somewhat want he just acted crazy and he want in and got out,"

"I see so you are not a big fan of the war?"

"Lets not talk about that okay but um I think they should be home that's all I am saying,"

"Oh okay,"

"So how you Liz meet,"

"Like you don't know that's the honest truth what I was saying on five questions,"

"Okay, okay but what was the reason you two broke up,"

"Wow will she was two years younger than me and my parents think I was too young to get in engage plus my dad and my mom and it was a crazy time in my life and yeah I kick my dad ass over her I wanted to spend a night with her it was her prom and you know wanted to make special for her,"

"Come one Cena it got to be more that tell me what was the real reason,"

"You can't tell anybody this alright,"

"Alright I am listening,"

"She slept with Sean when I was in California and um my dad caught them and I didn't believe him and one thing lead to another and that's why I kick my dad's ass,"

"Why we couldn't be the same age and live in the same town maybe we wouldn't get involve with people who was going to hurt us at the end I know getting cancer isn't his fault but still it is sad I sometime wonder if I ever going to see him again but anyway I move on and at least your dad to you that she wasn't no good you don't do that I am sorry you are better with out her so sorry,"

"Yeah is that why you move from Philly?"

"I had millions reason why I move from Philly but I am back home where I belong why you move down here,"

"To get away from Liz like you I have millions of reason to leave,"

"Ever think about writing your bio,"

"Some day I will write it why what is it you want to know about me,"

"Just want to know about you,"

They stay up most of the night talking, laughing about different things and the next morning Sandra and John came downstairs, and Suzanne was shock to see John there.

"What you doing here,"

"Eating breakfast oh yeah you don't know I spend a night,"

"No what time you two came in,"

"Long story behind that but it was early,"

"Your mom know this,"

"Yeah he slept in the guest room,"

"Oh okay,"

"Yeah I had to go up there and check,"

"Her mom is old fashion,"

"I know,"

"I glad we staying at the hotel the next five nights,"

"Why did you get it that long?"

"Because we were going to take the train down here,"

"Oh yeah but it was cheaper on plane,"

"Yeah we use the company discount they have with the airlines plus I was working there a lot longer than Sandy I have frequent-flier points so I use that,"

"Oh okay,"

"Where is your man at?"

"In his hotel room he is on his way over so what happen you two look like you had a fight,"

"We did play some games last night and talk and…"

"Did you and Randy ran into any fans,"

"Yeah we did they was cool they sayed they was at City Walk and John was being nasty to them,"

"Them little fuckers that's not what happen they was being like asshold,"

"Oh I know but they was cool at first,"

"I bet after GI Jane here was ready to kick their ass,"

"Whoa I am not that bad,"

"I know I just joking," 

Than the doorbell ring and it was Randy, he was shock to see John there in his boxers.

"Hey I didn't know you were going to spend a night,"

"Yeah Sandy didn't want to be alone,"

"Yeah right you didn't want to be alone,"

"I thought you ask him to stay?"

"We talk about it and I sayed yeah you can stay,"

"So you wanted him to stay because you were lonely?"

"No I just wanted him to stay,"

"Bottom line is John stay over,"

"Did you eat breakfast yet Randy?"

"No ma'me I didn't eat yet,"

"Good sit down and eat you two are too skinny go one extreme to another,"

"Mother don't start,"

"Its okay your momma is in title to her opinions about us but I do have great body for almost 30 years old,"

"I thought you was,"

"No in three years to go,"

"I know I am rocking the cradle so is Sandy,"

"Yeah but it is only a year difference,"

"Yeah so age shouldn't matter as long he loves you,"

"Yeap and I love him too death,"

"We all can see that Suzanne,"

"We do Miss. Moore and I know for a fact Sandra loves John a lot also too death,"

"Yes I do,"

"I do love your daughter she very caring person,"

"John you don't have to put me over like that,"

"But I wanted too because you are and you always do that for me,"

"Eat your breakfast,"


	7. Wrestlemina 24 Weekends Part 2

**Chapter 7-Wrestlemina 24 Weekends Part 2**

Than after breakfast Sandra change into her clothes and she drove John to his hotel so he can do the same thing and than they want to Wal Mart John and Candice and CM Punk had a autograph session there and she seen one of her co worker that use to work in her store now in the super center and Suzanne want into the jewelry dept to by a new engagement ring because the old one isn't fitting on her finger.

"Why are we here I need to take pics with John Candice and CMP," Sandra said

"No you don't help me pick out a ring this is getting tight on my finger anyway it didn't even start yet so we have time,"

"Wait that's not a Wal-Mart ring you are wearing?" Sandra said

"I know that I am scared that I am going to lose it so that's why I getting this cheat v1 of my ring," Suzanne said

"I see will do Randy knows you doing this,"

"Yeah he the one thanks I should do that,"

"I wonder why,"

"Who knows?"

Than Suzanne paid for her ring and it wasn't tight on her finger and she keep looking at it and they got into line to meet the wrestlers and they came out with cheers and boos and John wave to some of the girls and than it started and than about two hours later it was their turn and Sandra was acting all shy and it was funny but they try to keep a straight face and than after that she got a text message from John to tell her to meet him at the hotel.

"Who text you," Suzanne said

"John he wants me to meet him at the hotel,"

"Oh okay you know you didn't have to act like that you know,"

"It was fun to act like I am still shy which I can be sometimes but still he liked it,"

"I know but never mind lets go drop you off at Cena's room,"

"What your man doing?"

"He doing interviews and chilling out with me we are not going with you and John to the bowling ring just in case fans are there,"

"That's understandable but we are hanging out Thursday because it is WWE event,"

"I know that,"

"Good so um what are they doing Friday night?"

"They having something for the peeps who brought the packages,"

"Hello we brought the package deal plus I need to stop at the house to get my bag and say good bye to my doggies and my mom," Sandra said

"Okay let's see what your man wants from ya,"

"I been thinking maybe I should give him some not until Monday night though I think we should take to the next level,"

"That's up to you and John but I can't say anything,"

"Don't tell me you and Randy did it on the first date?"

"No it wasn't until he got out of rehab,"

"Wow no wonder why you slept with John," Sandra said

"No it is JD and Rhode Island fault man your man can drink,"

"Yeah I know,"

Than they got to the hotel where the wrestlers was staying at and want up to John's room and hang out and for a while and Suzanne left to go to Randy's room and John and Sandra was making out.

"John no yet,"

"When,"

"Monday night at your place,"

"Okay can I touch you there?"

"Why you want to touch me there for you know what's going to happen right,"

"No what's going to happen."

"We both end up having sex I'm not ready yet,"

"Come on little finger fucking don't hurt anyone,"

"I know that but…"

John want between her legs and put two fingers and Sandra started moan and she pull her skirt off and John pull his shorts off and he was in his boxers and Sandra set up for a minute to catch her breath.

"I don't want to fuck you yet I'll give you a blow job and you can suck my pussy and that's it,"

"Alright better than nothing at all,"

"Yes,"

"I love you so much aw how cute you trim your bush,"

"Yeah I always do that,"

"No other woman ever did that,

"Will it is always the first time for something,"

He move his fingers in and out of her got her wet and than he got on his knees and he began to lick her clit and Sandra was rubbing her chest and her hands was on John's head and she pull him closer when the feeling was getting good she wrap her legs around his neck and than when she was cumming she let a loud moan and she laid there for a few minutes and than John came off the floor and he sat next to her because she was crying.

"Hey, hey why you crying for it is okay I suck that bad,"

"No, no you was great I never felt that way before,"

"Aw so you saying you never had your pussy suck before,"

"Not like that no you so good to me why,"

"I love you that's why come on I want to see what you can do with them beautiful lips don't pass out when you see how big I am,"

Sandra had to laugh when John had sayed that they began to kiss and Sandra took off her shirt so she will not get no cum on her shirt and than she took of John's shirt and than she began to kiss him all down on his chest. A mouth made for kissing is a beautiful thing. Warm, full of radiating heat, able to make your body tremble in anticipation. Moist, not wet, not dry, not even noticeably slippery, just easy to glide across. Full lips, pouting lips, able to apply firm pressure even as they part. A mouth like Sandra's.

Her tongue was more breathtaking. Not exceptionally long, but slightly narrow, and a bit pointed. No, it was not her tongue really. It was what she did with it when she kissed him.

Her mouth parted, her lips lingering against his, while she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Instead of their tongues meeting, tip to tip, she wrapped her tongue around his. Curled it around his more accurately. Her rough taste buds scraping against the silky underside of his tongue, curling over it, wrapping around him, meeting his own taste buds in her signature way.

Freeing his tongue only for a moment, so she could tease the roof of his mouth with the tip of her tongue, then slide the smooth edge of her tongue along his rough taste buds, only to surround his tongue in her own unique brand of warmth once more. Yes, definitely a mouth made for kissing.

"Ready to see me,"

"Yesssssssssssss," Sandra moaned.

"Here it comes,"

John lean back of the bedpost and Sandra got on top of him and kissed him down to his belly button and John push his boxers down and his ten-inch cock came out and Sandra move from a top of him and he sit up and Sandra got on her knees and Sandra began to leaned forward, flicked out her tongue just above his tender head, and watched as his cock lurched forward, like a bass to a lure. She wet her lips and did this repeatedly, watching his cock grow even harder despite the frustration she was causing him. Until his first droplets of pre-cum appeared.

Then she flicked her tongue out expertly spearing each droplet, bringing it back to her full lips, wetting them with his juices. Her lips were as warm and slippery as his cock by the time she wrapped her mouth around it.

However, her tongue continued to seek out his juices. Trying to wrap itself around his head like it had wrapped itself around his tongue. Resorting to means that are more desperate when that failed. Plunging directly into his pee hole, trying to become narrower, so it could reach more deeply.

Until John groaned until he freed her long hair, wrapping tendrils in between his fingers, not knowing whether he wanted to push her forward, fuck her face, or pull her off completely and ram his aching cock into her wet cunt.

Instead, Sandra abandoned his now overly sensitive cock head. As her mouth slid down his shaft, her tongue began to explore his length, tracing every one of his bulging blood vessels, sometimes trying to curl itself around his shaft, but each time finding him much to large.

She did not inch her way down his cock. That would have been much to fast. Instead, her tongue edged along his erection, tasting his tender flesh all around his shaft, before her warm lips touched him, before he was drawn deeper into her small mouth, feeling first the suction, then an explosive pressure that made him want to burst.

Her fingernails gently scratched his balls, as she stroked his sack, her face coming to rest against his pubic hairs. Her breathing labored. Her body trembling because she had managed to take all of him in her mouth. However, she knew she could not just keep him there. No matter how good it felt. In addition, it felt so good.

Kiss his balls. She had to kiss his balls. Therefore, she let his juicy cock rest between her breasts for a moment, while she stroked them, teased them, and then very carefully, very thoughtfully, sucked first one then the other into her mouth, letting her tongue explore them too. Finding the seam, tracing the seam from end to end repeatedly, until she forced herself to stop. Let go of his balls.

John's eyes were closed. She could explore his sweet ass now. Probe it with her tongue. Probe it with her long, delicate fingers. However, looking at his cock, his beautiful cock, she did not feel like teasing him any longer.

She wrapped her mouth around his head again unable to resist licking his pee hole clean once more, before sliding her mouth down his shaft. She couldn't go deep enough to suit her this way, not with the rhythm they had established, so she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, or as much of it as she could hold, and stroked it upward as she brought her mouth down to meet it. She stopped stroking the base of his shaft. Slid her mouth down his full length instead. Wrapped her tongue around his head each time she came up, cupping his cock head with her tongue, so she could capture his load on her taste buds, before letting it slide down her throat.

However, she was not able to. Making her tongue pause at the base of his head, just as it had started to renew its attack on his pee hole, hoping to steal the first droplet of his cum A hundred thousand tiny, insistent, pressure points surrounding his cock. Her lips trembled against his base. Her tongue suddenly still and motionless against his silky flesh. Her proud head resting against his pubic bone.

John cum squirting cum down her throat almost making her chokes until her tongue, her wonderful tongue, came back to life. Licking cum off his shaft, and head, while Sandra pulled forward just enough to swallow the next spurt, and the next, more easily. Licking him clean satisfied.

"You are so hot thank you that was great work you did," John said

"Thank you I try my best," Sandra said

"Come on you need to get check into your hotel call me when you do okay,"

"Okay you have any thing to do after six o'clock?"

"Nope I am free why,"

"Oh wait what time we going bowling tonight,"

"I don't let you know because we can't be seen with the heels during the Wrestlemaina weekend unless it is a WWE event,"

"Oh yeah that's true but at Stone Cold movie you was sitting with the lower card wrestlers why,"

"Because they are my friends,"

"I was right across from you,"

"Yeah I know I seen ya with my old word to life sweatshirt you look tired,"

"I was I couldn't sleep it was a bad month first my computer burns out on me and I lose couple of stories I was writing than I couldn't print nothing out that I needed thank god I wrote down in my best handwriting than I book with the wrong company because I was looking for cheap airline but I still had a hell of a time last year,"

"That's good you met Carlos and Johnny and Kenny James Maria and Jonathan and Peter,"

"Yeap was cool but I wanted to be in the first session because I heard that Kennedy and Hardy was there,"

"Will you met them now you met everyone,"

"Just about whose putting the Horsemen in the hall fame,"

"Paul and Dave and Randy I think,"

"That would make sense because Evolution was the WWE version of the Horsemen,"

"You know that is going to be sad,"

"Yeah I know shame I can't sit with ya,"

"No you can't but we hang out after the show you can come to the after party,"

"Yeah how I am going to get back there these fans have hawk eyes,"

"I know you were looking to see if I came with anyone at the movies wasn't you,"

"Well duh yeah I was trying to see if I still might have a chance,"

"Sierra was there but she stayed at the hotel,"

"I on the hand you going to see me everywhere so get use to seeing my face around,"

"I don't have a problem with that no kissing me in public got it,"

"Yes sir,"

"Where you two sitting at anyway,"

"I don't know yet we have to check into the hotel and than get our package I leaving my WM24 chair here at my mom house put it in my office,"

"I like the colors in that room you did by yourself,"

"Yeah and I did some of it and I had my cousin who is designer to help me out some,"

"You didn't show me your bed room,"

"You want to see it I think my mom might be out so … hold that thought it is Suzanne," Sandra said looking at her phone "What,"

"It is getting near time for us to check in ready to go now,"

"Yeah,"

"Okay the way I do is take the back elevator so no one see you so take that and use the back door of the hotel so we don't get caught,"

"Oh okay but why we have secretly for there are a lot of families and friends of the wrestlers are here,"

"You know they still playing it that John is single so you have to do that I don't I can leave the front way,"

"So can I they won't know that I am going with …"

"Sandy just do it,"

"I did and it was good,"

"Bye Sandy,"

"That was Suzanne giving me some pointer to leave out of here,"

"Will it would not look good for me because my fan base is mostly kids and women and girls,"

"I know that but they have to understand I use to get mad when they tell me my favorite wrestler getting married or having kids but hey you guys do have a life outside of wrestling so I have to sneak out of here so I better get going thank for the wonderful finger fucking and sucking my pussy its still tingling you got me good,"

"You are welcome I'll do it again tonight maybe,"

"We will see," Sandra, said opening up the door

"Love you buttercup stay good no fighting,"

"I am not let me know what time we going bowling okay,"

"Alright give me some love,"

Than they hug and kiss each other and Sandra left and she caught up with Suzanne and they left and check into the hotel and they want up to their room and than they left and want to Sandra's mom house to get their things and they was eating early lunch/dinner and than John call Sandra to see where she is at.

"Shoot I forgot to tell what hotel we are staying at," Sandra said answering her phone "Hello,"

"Hey beautiful what you doing,"

"I'm at my moms eating late lunch and early dinner and I am going back to my hotel and take a nap and than spend sometime with you if I can,"

"What hotel you guys staying at,"

"Across the street from Universal Studios,"

"Oh okay so we about three minutes away from each other cool,"

"Yes it is I am going to fan fair on Friday I want to get into the trivia contest I won last year not the big one but the little one and after I won this drunk lady said to me you really know your shit don't you,"

"Why she come up to you say that for,"

"Because I beat her husband and son,"

"Dam you do know your shit listen we going to the bowling lanes at 8:00 it isn't going to be too many of us just the Hardy's and Shannon and Greg and their girlfriends and Ash and Beth and the new girl on ECW Shantle and her boyfriend,"

"Oh okay what time it is now,"

"After five come back here please I'm bored I want to see Orlando before I be too busy to,"

"Alright but I need to change my clothes,"

"Your panties still soak from what I did this afternoon no one told you to wear that mini skirt now did they and that tight shirt looking so good,"

"Always for you babe," Sandra smile and said on the phone

"Hey Saturday I am going to be doing a bowling tournament for the Make Wish you want to come,"

"Sure my old job is part of that and my current also why not let me go I need to freshening up little see you soon,"

" Are you still tingling there need a repeat because I am up for it I would like more but I'll take what I can I bet you sitting there blushing right now no more sexy clothes you making me horny like that,"

"How you know I was blushing like last month I heard everything in that bathroom,"

"Shit it's your fault because you feeling something right now but you can't touch there because Suzanne and your mom is near by right,"

"Anyway too many eye balls on me right now we will pick this up later on tonight,"

"Alright love you Sandy I mean it this isn't a rebound relationship this is pure love and I see you later,"

"Bye John,"

"You two got plans,"

"Yeah we going to hang out little drink some beer and be our boring self,"

Sandra wants upstairs and took a shower and she had to take care of herself because she was thinking about what her and John did earlier in the day meanwhile John was doing the same thing when Sierra came to his room.

"What the hell you doing here,"

"We need to talk,"

"I need you to leave I have nothing to say to you,"

"Listen to me you better let me in or something is going to go down,"

"Let me put on some clothes,"

"It's not like I ever seen you naked so you fuck her yet,"

"Don't worry about what I am doing what hell you want from me,"

"1500 a month from you,"

"Bitch you are crazy why I would give you a 1500 month for we wasn't married,"

"Because we have a two year old son,"

"That's bull shit you told me you couldn't get pregnant!"

"Will it happen and I found out the same week you deiced to sleep with that whore Suzanne,"

"That's bull shit you trying to pin this kid on me because the man you are with…"

Sierra remove the towel from John's waist and she seen his soft cock and she want to put it in her mouth when John's cell phone ring and it was Sandra calling.

"Hello,"

"Hey I am running little late my family is over here so I need to hey to them and I'll be down there soon okay,"

"Yeah, yeah alright,"

"What's wrong Johnny you getting hard,"

John looks down at Sierra who was slowly stroking his cock and the feeling was getting to John.

"John are you there,"

"Yeah, yeah listen I got myself a porno movie so call me back when you leave okay,"

"Alright baby love you,"

"Alright love you toooooo dam Sandy I don't know how much longer I going to wait,"

"Alright I'll give you some on Saturday maybe,"

"Thank you waits what you mean maybe,"

"I might get cold feet I know your feet do get cold so we will see and I'll see you little bit,"

"Yeah, take your time,"

John hangs up his cell phone, he took off his shirt, and Sierra was playing with his balls and he than he snap out of it.

"Wait stop, stop we are not going to do this and you are not going to get 1500 dollars from me either we going to get a DNA test,"

"Fine here are the results,"

"No, no we going to get a new one you are not pulling that on me,"

"Come on Johnny you know you want me for one last time,"

"Get the fuck out of here,"

"We have a son John he is a mini you have that same blue eyes blond hair here is a picture of him see this your son LOOK AT THE GOD DAM PICTURE JOHN HE IS YOUR KID and IF you don't give him 1500 dollars a month for the next 16years I will go on TV and tell everything that's going on around the wrestling world trust me baby your boss don't want that out,"

"No one is going to believe you like I say I want a DNA first and than we can talk,"

"You not going to help me out,"

"No,"

"When you going to tell Sandy about this hate to see her get her heart broke like that I will tell her go to the papers and everything don't fuck with me Cena I am not the one to be fuck with,"

"Do not worry about when I am going to tell her now get the fuck out of my room your threats don't scared me if the child is mind I'll step up to the plate and if he isn't than fuck off leave me alone and find the real baby daddy!"

"Not until you give me some I'll stay until she come that wouldn't look good now would it," 

"You little bitch!"

"You love this bitch I love you John I am so sorry I broke your heart I was confuse at the time and …"

"Shut the fuck up lets get this shit over and done with,"

He slips the strap of her bra off her shoulder and pulls it down exposing one breast, the nipple already clearly aroused, and as he brushes it softly with his fingers, she lets out a sigh as the nipple hardens further. He bends his head and licks eagerly, as she pulls his head closer, he takes the nipple into his mouth and nibbles gently causing her to moan softly. His attention now turns to the other breast as she feels the moistness starting, her stomach lurching with pleasure and anticipation.

He then gently pushes her back until her legs are against the edge of the bed, she sits down and he kneels before her, she lifts her bottom as he removes her skirt, his passion increasing as his eyes drink in her underwear, hiding the promise of what is to come. Kissing her again, he runs his hands up and down her thighs, his thumbs coming to rest in her groin, massaging gently. She is breathless now, trembling with the sensations he is giving her, and when his thumbs slip inside the wispy material she can hardly contain her moan of pleasure. He feels her hot wetness and dips his forefinger within, feeling her shudder with nerves and delight. He kisses her again reassuringly, using the sweet juice to moisten her clitoris, feeling it swell and throb beneath his expert touches.

He pushes her back, she lies with her arms over her head as he removes her panties and gently kisses the inside of her thighs, tracing a path with his tongue. Her legs open wider and she places one foot on the bed to allow him to come closer, his hands reach under her bottom to bring her nearer to him. He nibbles and licks her swelling lips and her moans become louder, until he senses her first climax is near. He licks her clitoris, then sucks it harder, her legs shaking, she wraps them around his head, hands clutching furiously at the bed spread her hips rise and she moves herself against his tongue until with a scream of joy her orgasm engulfs her, his tongue feeling the first waves as he licks and sucks rhythmically matching her body's spasms.

As her orgasm subsides, he can contain himself no longer. He falls upon her and enters her wetness easily; eagerly she pulls his buttocks towards her, moving him within her, feeling the hardness filling her belly, giving her renewed sensations of ecstasy. He will come quickly, she knows, so she increases the urgency of her thrusting hips He asks her if she will come again.

"Yes, yes, and yes" she pants, as she feels another orgasm building within her.

He drives into her fast and furiously, he can hold back no more as she wraps her legs around his waist opening herself wider to him, he can feel her contracting around him and with a final thrust and a cry he comes, so hard, he can hardly bear the feeling, the orgasm seems to last forever, her hotness and wetness taking him to the edge of insanity, the feeling of their hot wet bodies sliding together unbearable sweet pain/pleasure.

He collapses on top of her, kissing her face while she strokes his hair, both sated, for now... Eventually he rolls off her onto his back, he smiles happily at her as she makes her way to the bathroom. Inside she looks at her flushed face in the mirror feeling a little better now that the first coupling is out of the way, decides it is time to give him some of the special treatment he has given her but she had recorded all on her cellphone and she took her shower and got redress and John was mad and told her to get out and he want into the shower and got ready to go out with Sandra.

Meanwhile Sierra want down to Rene room and she show the phone how he was being nasty towards and how he was into her when he was having sex with her and Rene got her lap top and download it and she edited some of the part where Sierra threatening him to go to the media and she thank her for helping her.

"That bitch is so going to paid for taking my man she do not know who she messing with who she think she is coming up and hanging with the wrestlers like this she going to be so hurt when she sees this man I want to be there to see in person,"

"Maybe you can we have a meeting tomorrow what Vince going to do this summer and I think it will be a great time to show her so what did he say about 1500 is he going to give it to you?"

"No not until we do another DNA test he says he isn't giving me nothing looks at him splitting image of his father and this how he…."

"It's okay I got it why don't you bring him to Universal Studios tomorrow we having a press conference and most of the wrestlers will be there I know for a fact Randy Paul and John and Dave Adam and Ken is going to be there because they are the main event and stuff and so if you have Johnny sitting on your lap in the front row and maybe the TV camera or the photo get a hold of him and take his picture than he going to have to tell her and than bang they will break up,"

"You think it would work,"

"Yes I do,"

"Okay I trust you,"

Meanwhile John want down to Randy's room to talk to him for awhile and he told Randy what Sierra told him and how she blackmailing him.

"You sure it is your kid why she waited until now to tell you,"

"That's what I want to know and who is putting her up to do this also,"

"I don't know man you going to have to tell Sandy about this,"

"I will when the DNA test comes back I am not tell her now,"

"John did you see the kid do he looks like you?"

"She gave me a picture of him and yeah he do but I have a feeling she have a wrong dude,"

"She knows how to ruin a weekend,"

"Nah I am not going to play her game I am going to keep on doing what I am doing this weekend,"

"Dude she is an evil woman I don't want nothing happen to you this is the biggest match you and I and Paul going to have so dude don't fuck this up for us,"

"Oh I am not I am going out be with my woman,"

"Yeah but you going to have to tell her,"

"I know I will when the test comes back,"

Than John left Randy's room and the maid came into the room to clean it and he was glad he didn't know the stain is from Sandra or Sierra so they change the bedding for him a gave him fresh sheets and pillows and than John phone ring it was Sandra who was outside and he told her to stay out there he would come down to get her and he want down and met her and they took Sandra's car instead of his so that Sierra wouldn't follow him and telling Sandra.

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"The porno was it any good,"

"Oh that I seen better ones on the net waste of money,"

"You have your lap top with you,"

"Yeah why,"

"Because I have some DVD I like to watch with you,"

"You have them here or back in Philly,"

"I have some here at my mom's house I brought them with me it is in that backseat in my bag,"

"You are little freaky aren't you,"

"You make me that way," Sandra smile said

"Why don't we make a Tommy Lee and Pam Anderson video?"

"You are kidding me right,"

"Yeah girl I was joking,"

"I thought so are you hungry did you have anything to eat,"

"Yeah I am getting hungry I'll get something at the bowling lane,"

"Oh okay what's wrong you look down?"

"Just thinking I am getting older now all my brothers even pot smoking baby brother Sean have kids I kind of rethinking about what I use to say I don't want kids now I somewhat do how do you feel about kids,"

"Cena is your clock ticking again,"

"Yeah you can say but for real though how you feel about it,"

"I am going to be 32 in August so yeah I am ready also but I not too long ago loss all that weight and I have wait two years this summer it will be two years and I won't mind having kids why you donating,"

"I won't mind having a kid with you how many you want,"

"Two a boy and girl we still can do things you know easy on the both us,"

"Yeah,"

"What now John what's up with you,"

"A friend of mind called and told me he got a kid from his ex girlfriend but the problem is he has a new woman in his life and the other girl was like a what's the word I am looking for,"

"She was someone to fuck with because she has low esteem,"

"Yeah what you was telling me that's was her but she mess with other dudes and now after two years she coming to him and tell him,"

"Will what you told your friend,"

"That he should get a DNA test and than tell his new girlfriend,"

"I don't know what to say but if you was in that boat I would like to know from you and don't hear it from anyone else here we are I almost for got where the place is at,"

"Yeah this area reminds me of West Newbury I have to take you there one day you have to show me around here and Philly,"

"Deal you have to do same thing,"

"Come on lets bowl,"

Than want into the bowling lane and everyone was there and greeted each other and they began it was fun they stayed until closing time and on the way back to the hotel it was quiet ride Sandra didn't ask him what was on his mind and her favorite song came on and she was singing it.

Sandra sings

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me

Sandra stops singing.

"I love that song,"

"Why,"

"I don't know I just do it is one of those songs you listen to when you break up with someone you gave your heart and soul to and than they turn around and hurt you,"

"Oh,"

"Alright Cena you can't be getting shy on me now what's the matter,"

"Nervous about Sunday that's all I get this way I am sorry I am just thinking what can I do to shock the crowed like I did last year,"

"Yeah you did shock them because like two weeks before Wrestlemaina 23 it was a rumored on the net saying that you was going to lose to Shawn Michaels and when you won it was couple of people cheering for Shawn where I was sitting at and their was some people cheering for you and I was going off it was funny I did my little happy feet dance it was funny,"

"I bet it was,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away,"

"Why the last three Wrestlemaina you been shading some tears don't get me wrong I think it is okay for a man to cry now and than but you been crying a lot the past three years why,"

"Because it is along week and doing interviews meeting and greeting yeah I haven't done the meet and greet for the people who brought the package deal in what five years but it takes a lot of you last year the reason I cried because my brother Dan he wasn't able to come and the year before that because I knew I made it in this business and I wasn't going to be only one time main event for me than 2005 hello my first World Titled win and I got my cherry that night,"

"What,"

"Meaning I was no longer the new guy the flash in the pan wrestler I was here to stay,"

"Oh okay I can understand so it don't have nothing to do with Liz and you trying to get back together around that time,"

"Whoa how you know that,"

"I seen the pictures of you and Liz on her myspace and um I want to apologies,"

"For what,"

"I seen the pictures back January 2006 when you had your first myspace and um she just had you and her at the baseball game and I remember saying aw she met him at the baseball game I really didn't put two and two together at the time and you kept her on your top four so I still not thinking right than one of my friends had send email to me go here its Cena girlfriend page something like that and I had a bad day because I just started my last diet and I was in bitchy mood and um…"

"Hey don't cry about it its okay really it was over with me and Liz that's why she put them pictures up to say look who I had and you can't have him we was already broke up I know what you thinking no I didn't cheated on Liz with Sierra,"

"You wasn't but why she put them pictures up for I mean all your woman and girl fans sitting up there doing own CSI / Law and Order investigation to solve the mystery and the time frame of the pictures it was crazy on there for while,"

"I read your blog that was um what the word I am looking for is,"

"Crazy,"

"Yeah, yeah we was together at the start of my WWE run than we broke up got back together in 2005 yes Sandy she seen you kiss me,"

"Opps will that's all part of being in the wrestling,"

"I know you didn't want to do it and when you seen the pictures what was you thinking,"

"For get about it I don't have a chance of hell getting him and look at me I need to just work on me and if I get him somewhere down the line that's cool if I don't have to realize it isn't in the cards,"

"You have me and I hope I am everything you thought it will be,"

"It is strange because I live in Philly and you live in Tampa I don't know,"

"You still have them pics of me and Liz,"

"Yeah I do why,"

"Just asking,"

"I feel I was being tested and I fail big time I am so sorry I ever want there I should kept it to myself after I got the email but the timing was so wrong and I feel so bad for putting your business out there like that that's not me at all,"

"Its okay sweetie it is over now rookie mistake just don't do that to us,"

"Trust me I am not only pics I am putting up is the ones from we met each other at different events that's all,"

"Good you can still keep up that you are single,"

"You sure," 

"Yeah, yeah come on I am getting sleepy lets go to my room,"

"But I didn't bring nothing with me oh wait yeah I did,"

"Good come on,"

Than they want in the back way and John open the room door and they want into the room and they was kissing each other and John was taking off his shirt and shoes and jeans shorts and Sandra was doing the same thing and than Sandra broke away.

"What's wrong baby,"

"I don't know you are so tense it is not feeling good,"

"Sorry maybe we should slow down some you know I thought I was ready for you and me to have sex yet I mean we did get to see each other naked so it is…"

"You want to break up with me," Sandra said

"No sweetie I think we shouldn't have sex yet that's all I am sorry if I pressure you into it that's all," John said

"John its okay I want you," Sandra smile.

"Sandy do you really want my big cock in you,"

Sandra had to think about it because it had been while since she had sex so she smiles at him and sat on the bed.

"You have a good point there so when you think it be a good time,"

"Whenever you are ready,"

"But we still can do the oral sex that's not really sex,"

"All depend on who you talk to but for real though I love you that much I would suck it right now,"

"MMM come here than,"

John got on his knees and began to suck her and she morn little bit she love the feeling and the next morning John want out and got her some breakfast and they was talking what they are doing today.

"So what you got to do today," Sandra said sitting up in the bed

"Will we having a press conference at noon I am doing some interviews for the local news stations and tonight we have the video game tournament than I am free?" John said sitting at the table

"Wow so I am guessing we are not going to hang out that much today but that's cool so when we see each other will be at Hard Rock Cafe,"

"No we won't be doing like we did yesterday so we see each other later on don't worry I know you really want to hang out with your mom but I think it be cool to do,"

"Nah going to be at Universal Studios Suzanne and me just going to hang out until we get to go to the video game tournament,"

"Aw you don't have to get sad about it,"

"I'm not sad it'll be fun you know,"

"Yeah so um what you doing tomorrow night," 

"I don't know I might go to the fan fair that's it why,"

"I am not going to be all that busy maybe we can spend the day seeing Orlando or something,"

"Oh okay Suzanne was telling me that you guys have a guys night out and it is going to be on Friday,"

"Yes ma'am we are but I don't have to go,"

"No you go be with your friends and I'll be with minds and we hook up on Saturday,"

"Alright but I be having you on my mind,"

"Me too baby,"

"Want to do that again,"

"Why not it was fun,"


	8. Wrestlemaina 24 Weekends Part 3

**Chapter 8-Wrestlemaina 24 Weekends Part 3**

It is now Sunday morning and Sandra and Suzanne want to the brunch and after the brunch they want to their old store where they work at and some of the people who work was still there and they hang out at Sandra's mom house and they watch Wrestlemaina 22 and 23 and made signs for the night and they ate dinner there and than they got ready to go to Wrestlemaina 24.

"You two coming back here," her mom said

"No we staying at the hotel there is a little gathering after the show," Suzanne said

"Yeah," Sandra said

"What in the world you have on," her mom said

"John's jersey and tights," Sandra said

"You don't have any pockets," Suzanne said

"No I don't that's okay I have my little bag with me and my cameras we will be getting some good shots right in the front row you'll see it on the sport part of the news,"

"Alrighty than you two be safe when you leaving to go to Tampa,"

"In the morning we will be back on Tuesday afternoon," Suzanne said

"Alright be careful and call me when you two get to Tampa,"

"Yes mother I am getting my life together," Sandra said

"Go have fun be careful,"

"We will," Suzanne said

Than they want down to the stadium and they was talking to some of the fans getting ready to go in and they brought some things and even made a sign for Randy and John and some people was laughing because what their sign sayed.

"You didn't have to make no signs,"

"I wanted to its true Randy is going to choke like the Boston Red Sox," Sandra said

"Does John know you made that sign?" Suzanne said

"Nope he going to be shock why did you make a sign saying John Cena sucks like the Tampa Bay Sting Ray,"

"Because it is to get their attention since we was ignore all day," Suzanne said

"I think these signs are going to get their attention specially the one I wrote I dare John Cena to kiss me oh yeah that's going to get his attention I know he hates to be dare," Sandra smile evilly

"I am not going to say word if he do,"

"Shame Missy couldn't get off her job her sons would had so much fun,"

"Yeah but hey we are here that's all it matters,"

"That's true who ever thought I would get to go to Wrestlemaina twice,"

"Will maybe next year we will be in the MVP room,"

"Why do I want to go to his room for?"

"Okay Sandy stops acting crazy,"

"I wasn't I was being a smart ass,"

"Whose phone is that?"

"Minds hello,"

"Hey beautiful how are you,"

"Good I am on the front row behind the bell keeper,"

"Okay so um you made the sign for me,"

"Yes I did Sandy made sign for John and you too,"

"Okay so after the match John going to come over towards you all and he going to do it right in front of the world,"

"Sandy is going to be so shock I can't wait to get it on film,"

"Yeah, I see you later love you baby,"

"Love you too bye,"

"Bye,"

"Who was that?"

"Your buddy Randy,"

"He is not my friend,"

"Aw you don't want to be Randy's friend,"

"Nope I don't,"

"You are mean,"

"No I am not okay he is my new friend now but still he is a pain,"

"But you like him right,"

"He is not what I thought he was,"

"See I told you he wasn't,"

Than the show started and it cools night and the sky was clear and everyone cheering for whom they love and hated.

"Man why am I getting nervous for,"

"Because you know your man going to lose to the Legend Killer,"

"I don't think so I think he is going to win you read it on the net you know what's happening next what they sayed going to happen,"

"Yeah and they have been wrong,"

Than they roll video tape of John Cena and Randy Orton Triple H how they got into the main event they show Both Triple H and John Cena and Randy Orton are shown preparing for the main event tonight with the WWE Championship on the line.

Cena is getting mega boos and cheers so was Triple H and Randy Orton here in and it was time for the main event Randy Orton came out first and dress in his new black tights and he had his forearm tape and on his right forearm he had Suzanne initials and he show it to her and than John Cena came out in a low rider.

He had on his new t shirt and he seen Sandra he smile at her and than Triple H came down with his Kings of Kings outfit on and the band who does his song was on the stage and area and they shot off fire workers and got into the ring and the crowed was loud and ready to see this three way dance between John Cena and Randy Orton and Triple H and Lillian introduce each and everyone of them and than the belt ring Triple H want outside of the ring and watch Randy Orton and John Cena hook up and Cena backed Orton into the corner. Orton then backed Cena into the opposite corner. Randy went to work a hard shot to the ribs. Orton stomped away at the champion and taunted the crowd. Cena came back with a hard Irish whip into the corner and a fisherman's suplex for a near fall.

Triple H ran into the ring and he began to hit Randy Orton from behind working on him for while and John Cena grab Triple H by the leg and pin got a two count of it and Triple H jump back up and Randy hit ready to put him in RKO but Triple H got out of it and Randy than John Cena outside of the ring and the ref began the ten count.

Orton and Triple H locked it up and Triple H grabbed a side headlock and then a hammerlock. Orton reversed but Triple H with a go behind to escape. Triple H laughed and they locked up again and Triple H worked the arm with the wristlock into a hammerlock and shoved Orton down, and Orton looks frustrated. Another lock up and the fans are nuts here for this one as Triple H backed Orton to the corner and gave Orton a knee to the gut.

Cena was trying to come back to the ring and when Orton poked him in the eye and connected with a European uppercut. Cena came back with a jumping arm drag and a body slam. Orton scored with a hard clothesline, continuing the back and forth. Cena came back with a running one-handed face buster. The two then collided in the middle of the ring with a double clothesline. Orton rolled to the outside. Triple H hit an elbow in the corner and then Cena went for an FU out of nowhere but Triple H dropped out the back and hit a huge right hand to knock Cena down. The fans chanted for Triple H as they locked up again and Cena was tossed to the outside. Cena came back in with right hands and worked Triple H over in the corner and then sent him to the corner and nailed a backdrop for two. Cena nailed a fisherman's suplex for another two count and then locked in a rear naked choke. Triple H fought out, backed Cena to the corner, and went for a right hand but Cena blocked and hit right hands of his own. Cena then sent Triple H hard to the corner and Triple H flipped over the top to the outside! Cena was standing in the middle of the ring and the crowd chanted for Cena, as Orton grabbed a chair. Orton had Cena in a rear chinlock. Orton tossed Cena into the steel steps. Cena made it to his feet as we returned to live action when they show what happen again. He battled out of the chinlock, but missed a diving shoulder tackle. Cena crawled to the apron. Orton took advantage and gave him a spike DDT with Cena's body hanging on the second rope.

Triple H got back into the ring and grab Orton by the trunks it came down some so some of the fans seen Orton ass and Triple H got a two count on him and Triple H ready put Orton in his finishing move when Cena got and clotheslines Triple H and Orton ran over towards Triple H and try to pin him and Cena pull Orton off Triple H and the crowed started their cheering again and Triple H want outside of the ring Cena followed out and Triple H gave him a thumb to the eye and then went up the aisle with Cena, but Cena back dropped him onto the steel stage. Cena sent Triple H back into the ring and covered for one, and then hammered away with more right hands. Triple H came back with a high knee and then hammered away with right hands on the WWE Champion. Triple H choked at Cena and then headed to the outside and whipped Cena right into the ring steps. Triple H nailed a straight right hand to the jaw and then sent Cena back into the ring where he covered for a two count. Triple H nailed a suplex and then scored with a knee drop for another two count.

Randy proceeded to stomp all of Cena's extremities before delivering a jumping knee drop for a near fall. Orton then reapplied the chinlock. The crowd chanted for Cena, as Orton torque the chinlock/headlock and brought the champion back to the mat. Triple H finally overpowered Orton and broke the hold. However, Orton stayed on the offensive and punched Cena in the face multiple times. Cena eventually had enough and came back with a series of punches of his own. Triple H hit his move on Orton and Cena pull Triple H off him and Kennedy came down to ringside and Cena want for a clothes line on Orton when he hit the ref and Kennedy grabbed two chairs and set Cena up for the conchairto. Edge ran to the ring and made the save for Cena. Michaels also ran down nailed each of them with a steel chair. He had the chance to blast Cena, too.

"King I never seen this before what a match Kennedy two time Money in the Bank coming down here and ruining this match how dare him,"

"Yeah but what about Shawn Michaels and Edge they don't need to be down here either,"

"No king they don't but is going on,"

"That's a question we will find out tomorrow on Raw,"

Cena fought back with a shot to the gut and then some right hands but then Triple H came back with the face buster and then a vicious clothesline for two. Triple H nailed a neckbreaker and again got two. Cena fought back with some kicks to the gut and then some right hands but then Triple H came back with a swinging neckbreaker for another near fall. Triple H locked in a neck vice but Cena fought out but then found himself in a sleeper. Cena fought out again and backed Triple H to the corner and broke clean but then ran into a Triple H boot. Cena then came back with a flying clothesline and right hands and then Triple H kicked him in the gut but ran into another clothesline. Cena nailed a power slam and then a spinning powerbomb. Cena went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Triple H got up and hit a spinebuster for two! The ref told Michaels, Edge, Kennedy to leave ringside and Randy was still knocking out, and Triple H for the Pedigree but Cena back dropped out of it. Cena went for the FU and he nailed it! One, Two, kick out! The crowed could not believe what just happen than they started the Cena chant again and Orton got up and from behind he RKO Triple H and he want for the pin and Cena put Orton in the STFU and Orton tapped out on Triple H stomach and we had new Heavyweight Champion John Cena still undefeated at Wrestlemaina.

Cena celebrated his victory and the crowd was mix with happy and mad that Cena has win and regained this Heavyweight title.

"The winner and new WWE Champion, John Cena," Lillian said

"Told you he was going to win told you the champ is here,"

"You know what you are lucky that he…"

John wants outside of the ring and grabs Sandra sign that says I dare John Cena to kiss me and he read it with the belt on his shoulder which was the old school belt and he grab Sandra's face and began to kiss her and the some of the people was shock and so was she.

"Thank you for sticking behind me,"

Sandra couldn't say anything and Suzanne was laughing her ass off about it she got it all it and the fire works want off and John got little emotional and he want over towards his dad and brothers who was there Sandra was more shock that she didn't get to meet them yet she thought maybe that night she would and some of the girls came up to her and ask her how was it and she smile and told them it was nice. Than Suzanne and Sandra got to their car and Sandra put the chairs in the backseat and Sandra cell phone ring and it was John.

"Hello,"

"Hi buttercup I told you I was going to get you back,"

"Yeah you did,"

"Listen meet me at the hotel meet my dad and brothers they came in after you left to go to your moms,"

"Okay I'll be there need to drop off the chair to the house,"

"Do that in the morning plus I want your mom to meet my dad,"

"Okay Cena what you have up your sleeves …"

"Nothing buttercup see you soon love you,"

"Love you too,"

"I am guessing that was the champ,"

"Yeap I am going to meet his dad and brothers,"

"Wow already,"

"Will he met my mom why not,"

"Wow you two have a great relationship here,"

"Yeah we do that's the scary part,"

"Why you say that for,"

"You know how it is when I am happy something bad going to happen,"

"Yeah and the rumors start running yes I know trust me want to hear something I heard when I started to date Randy,"

"What did you here?"

"That Randy is bisexual and he got a boyfriend that lives in St. Louis name Sam and that Samantha his ex wife was a cover up,"

"That sounds funny,"

"But it isn't funny they try everything and anything to break us up,"

"Sorry I know it is sad what people would do,"

"Yeah so what I am saying is watch your back,"

"I will I think you for the head up,"

"You are welcome,"

Than they got to the hotel, where the wrestlers are staying at and of the guys was signing autographs and Sandra called John to see where he was.

"Where are you?"

"At the hotel in my room,"

"Okay I am on my way up,"

"Okay we will be waiting,"

Than Sandra want up to John's room and he opening the door and his brother and father was all sitting around looking at Sandra and Sandra was getting nervous.

"Its okay comes on in they not going to bit,"

"I know that I just little nervous that's all,"

"Don't be its just my dad and my brothers that's all,"

"I know that,"

"Hey everyone this is my friend and my number one fan Sandra Moore, Sandy this my brothers Dan, Sean, Matt Steve couldn't make it and my dad Fabulous,"

"Hi everyone,"

"Hi Sandra,"

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"Hi nice to meet you,"

"Same here,"

"Okay ready to eat something,"

"Yeah what we got,"

"Things close up early here huh,"

"Yeah they do why,"

"No reason order room service,"

"Oh okay cool,"

"How old are you Sandy?"

"I'm 31years old,"

"Whoa you older than John,"

"Yeap,"

"You don't looked,"

"Thank you none of you look your ages either,"

"Whoa she is good,"

"How about me do I look my age?"

"Sandy don't answer that question it is a trick question," John said

"You don't even look like your age I thought you was way younger than that,"

"I like this girl John,"

"See now what you did,"

"What I am sorry to put your dad over,"

"Yes you did big time,"

"Yeah and your point would be what he can't be put over,"

"Fight, fight,"

"Shut the fuck up Sean,"

"Whatever,"

"Yeah I know whatever,"

"John stops picking with him he wants to see us fight," 

"See you are the only child you didn't have to put up with brothers bullshit,"

"You're the only child huh,"

"Yes I am,"

"You don't act like you are,"

"Will fighting with cousin most of my life gives you some help to get your point across,"

"Yeah sometime I wish I only had one?"

"But you love them all in their own special way,"

"You are right,"

Than the food came and they was sitting around the table and talking about the night and laughing and it was almost after three clock in the morning and Sandra stayed with John in his bed and his brothers and dad also stayed they slept in the other bed and sofa and chair and that midday everyone woke up and took a shower and chance and step for Sandra who left her things at her hotel.

"Dad I am going to take you over Sandra's mom house to meet her mom she is nice lady,"

"Okay how long you two been dating,"

"Close to two months now,"

"Wow already meeting the parents,"

"I knew Sandy a lot longer you see remember the plus size woman I was tell you about,"

"John don't sugar coated I was the fat chick who kiss them in Philly and Orlando,"

"Holy shit you didn't tell us that,"

"You didn't ask yes I am her,"

"Wow,"

"You for real,"

"Yeah I am her,"

"Dam,"

"I know that's what I said when I seen her,"

"God it is only me but thank you anyway,"

"You work out," Matt said

"Yes I do sometimes I workout twice a day sometime only one time a day it depends how much stress I am under,"

"Good you did well how much weight you lose," Matt asks

"I don't think it would be nice to ask her," John said

"It's okay John I don't mind I lose 268lbs," Sandra said

"Dam you weight that much," Sean said

"Yeap I did,"

"I am proud of you," Dan said

"Thanks I am proud of myself," Sandra

"Good lets get out of here before your fans shows up,"

"Too late they are down there," Suzanne said coming into the back way of the lobby


	9. Day after Wrestlemaina 24

**Chapter 9- Day after Wrestlemaina 24**

"Come on we can go the back way,"

"I have to paid the bill can leave doing that,"

"Alright I warn you,"

John want to the lobby and want to paid his tab and than after that he sign couple autograph and take some pictures and than he left and Sandra and Suzanne also had to do the same thing at their hotel and than they want to Sandra's mom house and they hang out for little while there and than it was off to Tampa and when they got there John drop Sandra and Suzanne off at the hotel and John want home to his house and he was talking to his brothers and dad about Sandra.

"So what you think about her,"

"She is cool woman she seen to be really down to earth," Matt said

"Yeah she is hot and cool," Sean said

"So is Randy fiancé she don't even look like she is pregnant," Dan said

"Yes I know one thing needs to ask you John," John Sr.

"Okay ask away," John said

"Do you really love her I didn't see the sparks there and I don't want to see you hurt and you know how you get when you break up with someone is this love or lust," John Sr. said

"Dad I do love her we have some sparks it some fizzy little but when we met last month it was all sparks and fireworks and bell and whistles everything and we still have it we just don't want show our love for each other around our family,"

"Alright I don't want to see you hurt that's all,"

"Speaking of hurt I hear that you got a kid from Sierra," Matt said

"What how do you know about that,"

"I seen her after the show and your kid was there John he looks like you when you was that age," Matt said

"Really now I still don't believe her we going to do a DNA test you are the third person to tell me that I don't know,"

"When the hell you going to tell me you got a kid from Sierra," his dad asks

"Because I don't trust her that's why, why would she wait two years after we broke up to tell me this it don't make no sense,"

"Are you still in love with her?" Dan said

"No I hate her guts yeah I know I did wrong sleeping with Suzanne and stuff but she slept with MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Dude why did you take her back," Sean said

"She broke it off with me last time when she caught Suzanne I didn't found out until I want to his wedding," John said

"Son you need to do the DNA test right way do Sandra knows," his dad said

"No, no I didn't tell her yet I don't want to tell her I am scared she would leave me because I do have a kid,"

"I don't think she would leave you because of that it would be a lot more reason for her to leave you," Matt said

"You are right I need to go see if I can find a place to do DNA test,"

"Ask the doctor on your job I bet he knows,"

"Yeah I think I will do that,"

Meanwhile Sandra was hanging out with Suzanne and Randy and they was talking about the show and what they going to do for his birthday.

"How old you going to be tomorrow," Sandra said

"I am going to be twenty-eight," Randy said

"Dam where is the time going," Sandra said

"Who knows?" Suzanne said

"What you going to give me for my birthday Sandy,"

"The same thing I gave you last year,"

"That's mean of you; you didn't get me nothing last year,"

"Exactly,"

"Stop Sandy you can give him a card,"

"We will see,"

"I gave you a present,"

"When,"

"Last year on your birthday the birthday card I sign and the t shirt I gave you,"

"Yeah but Suzanne brought the shirt,"

"That's what I told her,"

"Why you tell her that was from me,"

"Because I didn't want her to know we are going together,"

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot we was on the down low,"

"Yess,"

"Alright I get you something,"

"Thank you I will also going to give you something our wedding is August 9th week from you two birthdays,"

"Oh okay so I should take my vacation around that time,"

"Yes you should,"

"Sweet you inviting the whole family,"

"Yeah it isn't going to be all that big but it is going to big enough we going to get married in St Louis so it be somewhat easy from some of my peeps to come,"

"That's cool when are you due again,"

"September 16th."

"Month after your birthday cool,"

"Yeah it is,"

"Hey I got to go we have a meeting can't be late on that,"

"Okay have fun,"

"Yeah you two stay out of trouble see ya after the show,"

"Okay,"

Randy left out of the room and Sandra and Suzanne was leaving also to get something to eat and getting ready for the matches.

"I really don't know what them crazy people going to do tonight we will see,"

"Yeah can I ask you something?"

"Go for it,"

"I think tonight is the night I am going to sleep with John,"

"I thought you two had sex already,"

"No we just do bjs and sucking that's it nothing else,"

"Oh okay you nervous to have sex with John the guy you always fantasize about interesting,"

"Hello you seen his thing gees but that's not the reason I am scared it is because it had been three years two months and a seven days since I got some from a man and I am like a new virgin all over again,"

"Sandy you are talking crazy just make sure you have your condoms that's all I am saying but it will be alright he will take his time have he ask you yet when the last time you got any,"

"No not really alright if you are sure you want to married Randy,"

"Yes I am so sure I want you to be my matron of honor,"

"For real I would be honor to do that thank you I thought you were going to ask Melissa or Jessica or Ashley,"

"They all going to be in the wedding and so is my other sister and her daughter,"

"Cool,"

"Yeap so you know we throwing him a party on his birthday we going to rent out a beach house down at the keys since they got the rest week off so that's where we going to have the party at Dave and Ric is going to fly down after Smackdown TV tapping,"

"Oh okay cool who else coming to the party,"

"Everyone is coming that is friends of Randy,"

"Cool,"

"Yeap we going to have some fun,"

"Yeah maybe I should wait until tomorrow to have sex with John,"

"Why don't you have sex with him today and tomorrow and the rest of the week?"

"Maybe I will twice on Sunday,"

"They working on Saturday and Sunday you know,"

"Dam will at least we have Wednesday and Thursday and Friday,"

"Yeap we do and it going to be spends in Key West,"

"Sweet,"

Meanwhile at the arena at the area Vince McMahon had a meeting talking about the summer and what WWE going to do it will be the first time the history of wrestling that they going to take most of the summer off they will return to work in August to do their pay per view Summer Slam.

"Where do we go from here last night Wrestlemaina was great success and every match want out a blaze of glory meaning there was no problem congregation to all the winners you all did a great job now um I have some good news and bad news bad new is we will be on Capital Hill during the summer as you know Congress have no better to have Congressional hearing on us now the good news is you all getting your bonuses come May and the bad news is we are shutting down production for the summer its trial thing we are not closing forever but we will be um taking some time off why will I want to see if it works if we did have time off I know I don't have to prove nothing to nobody but I want to see how this is only a option I have vacation packages for you guys who had work hard all year and for all the Champs from last summer until now,"

The stagehands gave each, everyone of the top stars very nice packages, and John could not believe where he was going and so was all three of the world champions was going and the women's champion.

"Sandy is going to be so happy about this trip,"

"You think it will be a good idea to take her to wherever you going to do," Rene said

"Yes that's my girl now what you want me take Sierra and that kid of hers,"

"John that's your son he looks like you,"

"So do my dad and your point will be what you are the third person to tell me this and I seen the pictures of him and yeah he do look like me but I still need hard prove,"

"You are turning into an asshole you know that he is just like you have your personality and very sweet and caring little boy and this how you going to treat your kid,"

"Will if that kid is mind why she ran off like that unless she slept with one of my brothers and trying to pass this kid on to me because I make the most money come on Rene you knew about this and you didn't even tell me what kind of friend are you,"

"She didn't ran off she thought you didn't love her no more she ask me not to tell you I wanted to tell you so bad trust me this been killing me,"

"She the one broke it off with me I wanted to work it out but no she ran off had this kid and now she wants me to take care of it sometime you have to go against your friends now I had to figure out how I am going to tell Sandra this and how I am going to handle the visitations stuff if this kid is mind,"

"Who going on Maury show," Randy said

"John is going on there to find out if he is Sierra son father because he don't believe her,"

"That was pretty mean of her going to wait until he gets into a new relationship and say oh yeah you have a kid,"

"I still don't believe it,"

"I'll be back," Randy, said walking way.

"Will you should it is your kid I am guessing you are not going to spend time with him huh,"

"If he is mind I will but if he isn't she better move on stop trying to ruin my relationship with Sandy,"

"Does she know you had sex with Sierra last month?"

"No she doesn't know why I should tell her for by the way how you know that I had sex with her,"

"No reason have good match tonight," Rene said walking away.

"What's that about?"

"Good question she is up to something her and Sierra,"

"Alright listen up now until we shut down I want everyone to pick their favorite matches and we going to replay them and we want you all to do some comments on how you feel in each matches."

"Can we showcase our matches with Beniot?"

The room want silent when Chavo sayed that and Vince gave him a look that do not ever say that name again look and everyone was standing and waiting for the answer.

"No Chavo I am sorry,"

"Okay, okay just asking,"

Than everyone left the room and Randy found out his trip was to the Pocono for the first part of his vacation than for his honeymoon he is going to Caribbean and John was going to the Hampton for his first leg of his trip and his second part of his vacation to old world classic tour of the different parts of Europe and Italy and John wanted to call Sandra to tell her but he had to do a photo shoot for the WWE magazine.

"Looking good John one more pose than we are done,"

"John Vince wants to talk to you when you are done,"

"Alright,"

"Okay give me a GQ looks there you go great shot you are done thank you Champ,"

"You are welcome,"

John was walking towards the office when he seen Layla crying and he walk over towards her to see what is wrong.

"Hey Layla what's wrong,"

"Nothing it is a female thing so how is things going between you and Sandra is that her name,"

"Yes that's her name things going great I can't be happy how's things going towards you and Jimmy aka Deuce"

"Its going Brook told me you have a kid,"

"Whoa she knows?"

"Yeah Rene told her that you have a two year old and you are not taking care of him,"

"I just found out we doing a DNA test look I need to go I have a meeting to go to see ya,"

"Yeah see ya,"

Than John walk into the office and Vince was sitting at the desk.

"You wanted to see me,"

"Yes John I do it has come to my attention that you and um what's your girlfriend name again,"

"Sandra,"

"Yes, yes is getting serious there what the hell you thinking about kissing her last night did you and Orton planned that,"

"No I seen her sign I was treating her like a fan that's all,"

"But Orton fiancé was sitting right there,"

"Just happen I am sorry if I want out of character,"

"Don't let it happen again is she coming to the show keep her in the back tonight got it,"

"Yes sir wrestling fans can not be fool no more,"

"Tell me about it,"

"I was talking to the trainers and they was telling me you needed to get a DNA test,"

"Boy good news travel fast around here yes Mr. McMahon I need to get one because my ex told me that I have a kid who is two years old,"

"What,"

"Yeah so I need one so I ask them do they know anyplace,"

"We need to keep this on the down low as World Champion we can't have you going with everyone you know what I am saying have she threatening you any sort of way,"

"Yes sir she have she threatening to go to the media about this,"

"Alright how much she is asking for,"

"1500 a month,"

"Sound like she got it all work out huh so she and the kid can live a good life huh,"

"Yes sir that's what sound like she is doing,"

"I don't usually say this but I think you should go ahead and paid her until the test come in and than when the result say if you are not the father stop the money than I think she would do anything to get on TV and show how bad of a parent we are something and um we have the hearing going on this summer also and that would not look good so take care of it now,"

"Alright I will thank you Vince for the advice,"

"Have a good show tonight,"

"I will,"

Than John called Sierra and told her he would paid until the test come back and than if the test comes up that he isn't the father he will stop paying and she agree with it and that she already got the test done and he told her she need to get another one she going to let the wellness doctor to do it and she didn't liked but she needed to do or she would not get the money.

"Now you trying to play hardcore this is your son John face it you have a kid we made this kid out of love we was so in love with each other," Sierra said

"Yes we were now we are not I have to go see you tomorrow before I go to the Keys,"

"Why you going there for," Sierra said

"Its Randy's birthday and his fiancé is renting a summer house for next couple of days to have some fun and relax,"

"You should be spending time with you're…"

"Bye Sierra,"

"Everything okay baby," Sandra said walking over towards John.

"Yeah, yeah we need to talk later okay,"

"I wanted to talk to you about something too,"

"Okay aren't you glad you are not sitting with the fans tonight,"

"Yeah I am thank you,"

"For what,"

"Just being you,"

"Aw you too kind baby so um ready to go to the Keys,"

"Yeah I been there before it is a nice place to go I like to jet ski so that's what I am looking to do the most,"

"Sweet me too I hear it is good weather down there,"

"Good this is going to be the best spring break I ever had,"

"I hope so and whatever it is I need to tell you hope you have it in your heart and soul to understand,"

"Yes I think I can what is it about,"

"Tell you later have to get ready give me love,"

John and Sandra started kissing and he want to the men's locker room and Sandra want to the skybox to hang out with all the other wives and girlfriends and boyfriends.

"Suzanne who is that,"

"That's Sandra my best friend she is dating John now,"

"Really she is pretty tell me something is she so full of herself like Sierra,"

"No nothing like that all Sandy over here,"

"Hi,"

"I want you to meet Dave's older daughter Melody, Melody this is my best friend and John Cena girlfriend Sandra,"

"Hi how are you nice to meet you?"

"Same here,"

"I know you wondering and yes I just had my first child last year,"

"Oh my god Dave is a granddad?"

"Yeah he is I know he is too young to be a granddad but hey that's life you know,"

"Wow I am shock,"

"Don't be it happens sometime when you are young I mean you know,"

"Yeah I do I don't have no kids yet,"

"Oh wow still waiting for Mr. Do Right,"

"Yeah I was I have John now I think he got me little worried he sayed we need to talk,"

"Oh Sandy it is nothing he might just want to ask you to move in with him or something,"

"That's way too soon to do,"

"Yeah I know,"

"There is nothing to worry about,"

Than the show started and John Cena came out with the belt and Lillian hand him the mic and some people was booing and was cheering for him.

"It is good to have this back around my waist again I want to thank each and everyone of you who had my back the past six years love you all now down to business I defend this title like no other champion Triple H Randy Orton you two did a hell of job last night took me to the limited to that sexy woman last think you I had fun and also want to….."

Randy Orton music played and he came down to the ring and he came out there with smirk on his face with a piece of paper in his hand and a mic. Orton says he ends careers and Cena is going to get a small glimpse of what will happen to him at Wrestlemaina. Orton says he is going to be the hero to those who hate Cena whether they like it or not. Orton says he is going to be the worst nightmare for Cena's fans and that nothing can stop him from becoming WWE champion.

"John Cena have that look on his face that I don't care look on his face King what you think is what is going on his head,"

"That JR is the only thing that John knows and we just have to find out,"

"Orton if you want a rematch all you have to say Cena I want my rematch not turning into a dramatic bitch,"

"Whoa," Jr said

"Cena I know you are not talking about being dramatic who was thanking everyone like they at the Academy awards show I want to thank this person and that person I also want to thank the sexy woman you had last also see John she came to see me after you want to sleep you didn't hit right,"

"Whatever he wishes he had me," Sandra said

"Where the hell they get this stuff from," Melody said

"Who knows I know one dam thing nothing happen last night,"

"We know that his brothers and dad was there,"

Than Triple H, music hit and he got on the mic and he laughing at both John and Randy.

"You know the chick you two had last night will she came to my room and call me the Game so you two gentlemen do not have it to fulfill a woman needs anyway she wasn't nothing anyway I want my title back Cena I wanted tonight!"

"Where your girlfriend at Shawn Michaels what's his beef with me I didn't put him on the shelve last year that was Orton,"

"Shawn don't roll that way John maybe you and Orton do but not me or Shawn,"

The crowed was booing Triple H when he said that than the Coachmen came down also and he told the men that tonight they going to have a rematch from last night order by William Regal.

"Gentlemen the match starts now,"

Randy Orton RKO John Cena and got a two count than he start the Orton stump on Cena and Triple H and Orton both started to work on Cena and Edge come to ringside and Cena see him on the apron hits him off the apron and Randy Orton starts again this time on Triple H and than it cuts to commercial after the break John Cena got knock by Shawn Michaels who came down there and hit him with the chair.

The ref also got knock out and another one came out there and Triple H got two counts on Randy Orton and Cena and when the Ref was not looking Edge came into the ring, speared Randy Orton and John Cena pin him and got three counts on him, and John Cena became the winner.

"Yes I am glad he work early,"

"Yeah now we can go and leave for Key West."

"Yeah I know it,"

Sandra phone ring and it was John to tell her to go to the hotel they would meet them there.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing just goes to the hotel okay,"

"Alright, alright I'm going see you there,"

"Yeah you will,"

"What's his problem I know he sayed he needed to talk to me about something man I hope he isn't…?"

"No he isn't going to break up with you come on now he is crazy for you maybe it something to do about the summer,"

"What in the world the summer has to do with me nothing good happens in the summer for me you know that,"

"Will maybe your luck is about to change,"

"I doubt that but I go along with it I'm use to being alone,"

"Sandy stop it right now, now lets go see what these guys want okay,"

"Okay but I have a bad feeling about something,"

"There you go with your bad feelings again stop it you just freaking out for no reason John loves you and you know that so stop freaking alright,"

"How come it feels like he going to give me some bad news,"

"He isn't Sand it will be good,"

"How you know he might be dumping me because his brothers and dad don't like me,"

"Will you stop no that's not what going to happen come on now,"

"What do you think it is about than?"

"Will maybe he is going to give you a romantic dinner tonight and romance you and hold you tight,"

"He sound serious Suzie Q I don't know I really don't know I love him but if that's all it was a quick …."

"Sandra Olivia stop it right now, now here we are you going to march right to your room and you going to wait until he comes and I'll see you in the morning we are leaving 6:30am so be ready and no all nighter got it,"

"Whatever,"

"See you later,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Sandra walk down the hall and she want to her room and she open the door there was candles around the room and John was standing there with his jean shorts and t shirt on and Sandra just stand there and he had on some soft R&B music on.

"What is this?"

"Me and you romantic night,"

"I thought you had …."

John walk over towards her and kiss her and she drop her bag and John broke away and he sat her down on the bed and began to kiss her one more time.

"John what is this all about?"

"Sssh looking into your eyes, I know that the time has come. I have waited for this moment for so long that I cannot control myself any longer. I want you Sandy and I love you so much,"

"I love you too but,"

"Don't talks let me take care of you after all this time of secretly longing, keeping our desire hidden from the rest of the world, tonight our waiting ends baby are you ready."

"I had been waiting the last six years I want you so bad,"

John watching her move around the room, the soft lighting gleaming on her brown shoulders. She had a natural grace he had rarely seen, and he knew that her body excited him more than it excited almost any other woman he had ever met. Her personality, too, the way she looked at him, her soft voice, and all these things attracted him strongly to her.

She turned to him and smiled, here dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I brought a surprise for you just in case this happen," she said

"What?" 

She rummaged in her bag, and brought out a bundle of silky material. As she held it up in front of her, he saw it was a red chemise, in a satin texture material.

"I read somewhere that a woman can be even more exciting partly covered than totally naked," she said.

"Its true," he answered.

"Well let's put it to the test." and she vanished into the bathroom. A few minutes later she re-appeared, wearing the chemise. The front was low cut with thin straps and the hem came to just below the tops of her legs, the skirt flaring slightly around her strong brown thighs.

"Do you like it?" she asked, twirling so the hem flared out. He saw in the second it did so that she was not wearing anything under it and he felt his cock begin to stir under his pants.

"It's beautiful, like the woman wearing it." he said softly

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard, then she moved across to the bed and lay on her side, watching him and waiting, saying nothing.

Slowly, he undressed in front of her, taking his time, giving her a show. First his shirt, and tossed casually on to a chair, then his shoes and socks, dropped on the floor. Finally he slowly unbuckled his belt, unfastened the button, teasingly slid down the zipper, and let his pants drop, stepping out of them.

Crossing to the bed, he kneeled on it, bends and kissed her gently.

"Aren't you going to take those off too?" she asked, indicating his boxers.

"Thought I'd see if a man was more exciting partly covered too" he replied, "I'll let you deal with them when you're ready"

"Mmmmm...,oh boy. Yes!"

He lay down beside her, cradling her in his arms, kissing her gently at first, then more passionately. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, caressing and stroking. Gently he cupped a breast and felt the nipple hardening through the silky material. He rubbed his thumb over it, and she wriggled under his touch.

He felt her fingers stroking his chest and belly, sliding ever downward toward his shorts. Her fingers slid over the cotton covering his hips, then down to his thigh, finally cupping the bulge of his ball sack, and caressing it gently through the cloth. He could feel his cock throbbing and he knew it was hard now. Her hand traced its outline under the material and squeezed it gently.

He kissed her again, his tongue searching for hers, parting her lips and tasting her sweet breath, the wine she had drank still on it. His hand slid down her silky flank past the edge of the chemise and he began to stroke the inside of her thigh, petting her, caressing the skin as silky as the short garment she wore. Her legs opened for him and gently his fingers slid upward to touch her secret place, her womanhood, she was offering it to him and he accepted.

Gently his fingers parted her love lips, probing in the dampness of her until he found the welcoming clitoris and began to caress it gently. As he did, she unfastened his boxers and taking the thick heavy cock out she began to stroke it lovingly.

For a long time, they lay there, petting each other gently, kissing as they stroked and played, feeling each other's pleasure and taking their own in it.

Finally he began to stroke her faster, circling his finger tip on the swollen bud as he began to build her excitement, feeling her tension rise as he did, her head burying into his neck, her hips beginning to writhe and shake until she came under his hand, panting into his chest as he stroked her gently through the climax, feeling her wetness on his fingers.

For a long minute they lay there, still, holding each other, then he stripped off his boxers, tossing them aside and let her caress his cock and balls for a short time, stroking her thigh, breathing faster at her touch.

She lay back, and he rolled over onto her, the thick cock touching her lower belly, feeling her warmth and softness under him. He shifted to bring himself in line and gently parted her love lips, and then with one sweet movement he slid deep inside. For a moment, he paused, then with long slow strokes he began to make love to her.

Sandra had never felt so alive. Every nerve end seemed to be extra sensitive. She could feel his belly sliding over hers through the silky material, the rise and fall of his hips as he moved, the buttock muscles tightening each time. She felt the hard cock sliding in and out of her in delicious slow motion, his thighs moving between hers. She looked up at his face, his eyes soft with passion looking back at her. She dug her heels into the bed and moved with him, stroking his arms, his back, the straining buttocks, the beauty of the moment overwhelming her.

He began to quicken the pace of his thrusts, making them shorter and faster. The mattress bounced beneath them, his face became a mask of concentration. Soon he slowed the strokes again and she knew he was delaying his climax for her sake. Gently she stroked his back and whispered "Don't wait, go when you want. I want to feel you cum in me."

He bent his head down and kissed her gently "Oh Sandra" he whispered, then after a few more slow thrusts he began to move faster again, his breathing beginning to quicken. The strokes came faster, longer, and she wrapped her legs around his, feeling his thigh muscles pump. A warm ache began deep in her belly and she thought

"Oh God, I'm going to cum again" and her fingers dug into his back.

She watched his face, his eyes locked on hers, his mouth slightly open, and his breath coming in sharp pants with each hard thrust. The pace built to frenzy, him riding her bucking hips, ramming the hard cock deep into her, the bed shaking under them. Suddenly his frame stiffened and she knew he was coming. The feel of him drove her over the edge, her own body climaxing in response, and as he emptied himself deep inside her in long thrusts, groaning with pleasure, her own orgasm pulsed through her, making her gasp and cry out with the sheer joy of it. For long moments after their climaxes were finished, they lay, him still on top, kissing each other and sharing each other's pleasure, then gently he rolled off her.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, talking sleepily, stroking each other gently, until they began to drift off. Her last thought was "And I still have him for all of tomorrow."

The next morning they got dress and ate breakfast than they left on their four hour journey to Key Largo they was laughing and joking and four hours later they got to the summer home Suzanne had rented for them and they brought their things in the house and they put on some music and Sandra and Suzanne cook late breakfast for their guys and they was talking.

"So what are going to do next?"

"Relax I am getting sleepy how about you two what you going to do,"

"Go to the beach and chill out some,"

"Yeah what he said,"

"Sandy you didn't bring your bathing suit,"

"Nope I didn't I guess I'll go and get one want to come with me John,"

"Yeah sure you think I want to sit around here and listen to them two get it on,"

"We sure heard you and Sandy last night,"

"Yeah and your point is what,"

"You sound like a virgin getting some for the first time,"

"You know what lucky it is your birthday if not I would,"

"I love you,"

"Yeah sure you do come John lets go,"

"See ya later,"

Than they got into the jeep and drove to the nearest shopping center, Sandra want to look for a new bathing suit and her, and John was talking while she searching for a nice bathing suit.

"I was not expecting that last night,"

"But you had fun right,"

"Yeah I was getting scared you was going to break up with me because we kiss on Sunday night in front of the fans,"

"I did get some heat on that that's why you was in the skybox last night I thought you knew why,"

"I knew it Vince don't like me,"

"No he just making sure you don't get into any fights or nothing,"

"You didn't tell him what happen at City Walk did you,"

"No he might had found out good news travel fast around there,"

"I know sound like my job what you think of this one," 

"That is you very nice since you lost all that weight have you worn a bathing suit I mean a tongs or the bikini yet,"

"Um no why,"

"Just asking here try this one this is cute plus it would look nice with my swim trunks,"

"Oh okay cool be right back,"

"Take your time I have nothing else to do than maybe I do I'll be right back I am going to look at something,"

"Oh okay,"

John wants to men's department and brought the same color bathing trunks and he want to the jewelry department to buy Sandra necklace and ring set for her to have and he want back to find her.

"What you did you buy?"

"Some new swim trunks that's all,"

"Oh okay I got the suite you pick out thank you have great taste,"

"You are welcome,"

"Ready to go,"

"Not really,"

"Where you want to go,"

"I did bring boat so let's go on my boat,"

"Sure that be fun,"

"Ever been on a boat before,"

"Not your kind but the one they have at Disney and in New York I been on that never been on a cruise either I am a dull person,"

"Nah you are not boring or dull person at all,"

"I am gain I am ready to go places and see the world,"

"Cool it is a whole big world out there and it is worth seeing so where was the longest trip you ever want on,"

"South Bend Indiana than again you can say Detroit also because that's near Canada,"

"Oh okay when you want to South Bend Indiana?"

"I was little to see my uncle and his family,"

"You like it,"

"No not really,"

"Aw sorry to hear,"

"Don't be I made through the trip okay,"

"Will lets get on my boat it is beautiful day to go boating and the temp is just right,"

"Yes it is,"

Than they left, the store and the alarm want off Sandra bathing suite it had that security tag on and people look at them and the cashier took it off and did not say sorry nothing and walk way and Sandra pick up bag again and it want off again.

"Shit what the hell,"

"Maybe it is something in my bag,"

"Oh yeah like they going to look in your bag,"

"Miss I need you step over here please,"

"See I told you,"

"Can I see your receipt please?"

"We took care of it already the lady didn't take off the security tag,"

"John please let him do is little $6.50 job I use to work in retail she should had check out my receipt than,"

"Thank you ma'me has a nice day,"

"Whatever John go through it first see what happens,"

"Alright,"

"See that's what I thought Cena what you got in your bag,"

"New swim trunks and little gift for my princess that looks so cute when she mad,"

"Here they come again see if they ask you for your receipt why you are buying me something for I got what I want,"

"Ma'me can I see your receipt please,"

"It wasn't me it's my boyfriend now,"

"Your receipt please,"

"No your guard had checked me out already okay so you can not check me out again,"

"Sir Can I see your receipt please,"

"Are we on Punk?"

"It feels like that but it isn't funny that's why I hate going shopping sometimes,"

It was the same thing that happen to Sandra happen to John they didn't take off the security tag and they apologias to John and John ask can he speak to the manager and he was nice enough to call the manger up the front and the manager came up and John told how rude they was and how they need to be better train and than they left out of the store.

"Aw my hero,"

"That was so wrong,"

"Yeah I know that,"

than they want back to the beach house where Randy and Suzanne was sitting outside getting a tan and Sandra and John told them what happen to them and than John and Sandra want into the house and change into their suit Sandra had multicolor bikini with a wrap to go around her waist and her flip flops to match it and John had on his swim trunks that matches Sandra's bikini and they want back outside and Randy help John with the boat into the water and Sandra and Suzanne sat there and watch them.

"Look at them two,"

"Did John tell you he got little heat last night?"

"Yeah but it is something else he is hiding I don't know he is starting to pull way some I don't know why,"

"Okay Sand the boat is in the water your man is waiting on you so go to your man,"

"Thanks Rand,"

"Okay you two are scaring me now what's up with that?"

"Sorry for being nice to Sandy,"

"Yeah what he said,"

"That kiss did you in didn't it?"

"I have nothing to say on that,"

"Hey once you go Orton you never go back,"

"Oh my god you are so full of yourself,"

"But you like it,"

"See ya later,"

"Be careful out there,"

"Yes mother,"

"You know for get you than,"

"Thank you,"

Sandra wants down to the dock and John extends his hand and helps her on the boat than he started the boat up and they want out to the ocean.

"Having fun,"

"Yeah this my first boat ride other the ones I told you about so peaceful out here not to hot or cold loving it,"

"Good now I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"I, I um going away this summer you will be the first person to know this WWE is shunting down for the summer to prove the point I am guessing and um yeah so they given us the summer off with paid of course and um from May to August and um I want you to come with me to Italy for two weeks and the first part of the summer I am going to the Hampton and um it is like a counseling thing,"

"Vince is sending you all to rehab and than near the end of the summer you going to Italy,"

"Yes you can say not everyone just the ones with the belt baby I want you to come with me to Europe you would love it,"

"Take your dad I mean we just dating you nothing more John why you looking at me like that,"

"No reason I love you so much I want you to come with me to Europe and Italy baby come on you never going to get this opportunity likes this is opportunity of a lifetime,"

"I know that but I don't know if I can get the time off ten days in Europe and Italy wow sound like fun but I have to think about okay,"

"Alright, alright after I tell you this you might don't want to see me again,"

"What is it babe,"

"I might have a child,"

"Okay you just like any other blood male who got a dick and in sports what's else is new who is it one of your ring rats,"

"I wish it was its Sierra the boy is two years old and I just found out we did the DNA and we are waiting on the result of it at first I wasn't going to tell you until the result is in but I got scared that the wrong person will tell ya and the story get twisted ,"

"Wow um why do I feel like I just got apart of a soap opera that's why I don't watch them things no more because you think stuff like that don't happen but I guess it do will I don't know what to say on it wow I am feeling someone just hit me in the stomach you gave me the good news first than the bad news,"

"Sandy I am sorry if I hurt you anyway things like this do happen and it shouldn't change how much I feel for you,"

"I love you too and um whatever the results is I am here for you but the million dollar question is are you going to go back to her?"

"No, no she waited two years to tell me this no I am over her she even threaten to go to the papers with this you know right now isn't a good time to get in the papers when the people in Congress ready to throw all of us in jail,"

"What was her reason for not telling you?"

"The day in question is still up in the air when we suppose had made this child because she broke it off first than we got back together and when she caught Suzanne and I in bed together that's when she came to tell me that we was going to have a kid and than I found out she slept with Joe,"

"Joe as in Samoan Joe who is in TNA,"

"Yes so I don't know why she did that for but am over her I swear to you I am over her but now until the results come in I have to paid her 1500 month to keep her mouth shut,"

"She is blackmailing you!"

"Yeah, yeah I wasn't going to do that at first but than when some how it got back to Vinny Mac he told me to paid up she agree to it,"

"1500 month wow she want this child living large huh what do she do for a living?"

"She is a massage therapist,"

"They make decent money not a lot but it is decent I guess it is for daycare and transportation and food and clothes for the kid and her place,"

"She has money her dad left her shits load of it and she isn't the only child but she can't get it until she is 30years old or get married,"

"Tell me you two weren't ready to tie the knot?"

"We um talk about it,"

"Shit,"

"I know,"

"Will Mr.Cena you got yourself in a jam here but I got your back why I don't know I just do,"

"Yeah so why you standing by me for most women would run away,"

"Because I know you going to do good if this young boy is your son you going to give him the love you got from your father,"

"You are not mad at me?"

"No one less child I am going to have with you,"

"No that's mean one more child I want three kids from you make it even you know,"

"Love you and I am glad I heard it from you because she had came to me with that I would be very upset with you I know it is hard to tell the person you love that you got a kid but just remember you can tell me anything okay,

"Thank you god for bring this woman in my life,"

"That's what I was say about you all the time,"


	10. Partying on the Keys

**Chapter 10- Partying on the Keys**

Than they started kissing and making out on his boat and meanwhile back on shore Randy told Suzanne what was going on and where they are going to go on their honeymoon. 

"You are serious we going to the Caribbean?"

"Yes everything is paid for by Vince McMahon,"

"Holy shit for real,"

"Yes,"

"Man I can't wait to go,"

"Yes it is going to be fun,"

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about what we can do special for our friends and family I am going to be in Hampton's for the first part of the summer I was thinking maybe we can get married there instead of St. Louis,"

"You want to get married in the Hampton's?"

"Yes I do,"

"That will be cool I don't have a problem with that,"

"Sweet I love you baby,"

"Aw she kicks when you said that," Suzanne said rubbing her stomach

"Aw you stop hurting mommy hear me,"

"That's your kid she isn't listening,"

"Listen um Sandy might or might not tell you this but right John might have a kid by Sierra when the night you had sex with John she was there to tell him something and that was it she was going to tell him that they was going to have a kid together,"

"You are kidding me,"

"No two years ago they had a kid with each other but John don't think it is his because she slept with Joe,"

"Joe, Joe who,"

"Samoan Joe in TNA,"

"Really now,"

"Yeah,"

"Oh wow so he might be the father?"

"No, no the kid is John's he looks just like him at that age he show me picture of him,"

"Shit why she didn't tell him this last year or after the baby was born,"

"I really don't know,"

Later that night John and Sandra and Randy and Suzanne want out to dinner and got him a cake and ice cream and all his friends and family came down and they did that the next four days and it was the last night of their mini vacation and John to go back to work they was in the room talking.

"I want to give you something,"

"You already did,"

"Besides that's I want to give you this to wear all the time,"

"Okay what is it?"

"Close your eyes held out your ring finger its just a friendship ring whatever you want to call it and let me put this necklace also around your neck,"

Sandra turn around and so John can put the necklace around her neck and she opening her eyes and seen the beautiful angle pendent and the ring was a white gold with a diamond shape like a heart.

"Aw John it is beautiful thank you this is nice,"

"You are welcome so are we couple now,"

"Yes we are a couple why,"

"Just making sure you are so special to me Sandy," John whisper as he began to kiss her neck and he began to unbutton her shirt and she turn around and kiss her his lips than she pull away. "What's wrong Sandy?"

"I started my period this morning,"

"Oh, oh that's why you were taking your pills to make sure huh?"

"Yeah but I still can do something for you since this is our last night together until we can see each other again,"

"What you going to do for me,"

"I want you to laid back and let me take care of you,"

"OO I am going to like this,"

"Of course you are Mmm," she growled as she dragged her nails over the muscles of his chest, focusing on one of his nipples, which she pinched lightly. She leaned into him for a kiss and softly bit his lower lip with her teeth, finally kissing him and enjoying his overheated, adolescent response to her overture.

"Slowly," she smiled as she pulled back, "gently, use your tongue and lips. Rough is, hmmm, nice, later, maybe."

They again kissed, this time softly, her in control with her hand behind his head on his neck, his hands now moving behind her to the small of her back as he pulled her slight frame into his and up onto her tiptoes, pushing his cock into her belly as they both exhaled throatily through their kiss, her hips grinding in a measured way into his as their embrace became fevered, their oily skin gliding chest on chest, flecks of dried paint pleasurably scratching them.

Taking hold of the button on his shorts, she undid it, unzipped his fly and pulled his shorts down with both hands, three or four inches of his slick member jutting awkwardly out of and at an angle from his drenched underwear. She knelt and pulled his shorts down around his ankles, lifted his legs and pulled them off, one leg at a time and kissed the part of his cock still hidden in his underwear, inhaling the sweat of his crotch as if it was a drug.

Shifting to his side, one hand on his cock, still trapped in his briefs, she slipped the other up and inside of them to grab a handful of his greased butt, her fingers deftly stroking up and down his ass as he began to breath heavily and his hips started to undulate and mimic haltingly the thrusting of sex.

Returning to his front, she stripped from him the sodden briefs, his cock heavily falling forward as the sweaty material resisted her attempts to slide gracefully from his legs, finally forcing her to kneel and pull them down to his ankles as they bunched and rolled, slapping against her face his remarkable manhood on the way back up to a standing position, his eyes drinking in the image of her rising from her knees in front of him while her hand luxuriated in his long, thick and glorious stiffness.

She moved to his side and, one hand on his cock, one on his ass, deftly massaged him as she kissed one of his nipples and moved to face him. He groaned like a bull calf at the attention, his body not quite sure of whether to stiffen or melt into a puddle in her hands.

"Oh Sandy feel so good,"

"MMM that's what I wanted to hear say my name again baby,"

"Oh oooooo yes baby shit suck my cock baby sick it Sandy god I love how you suck me off,"

She could not imagine a perfect body, especially from navel to knees. His stomach was like a ribbed washboard, hard and soft at the same time. She wanted him just to stand and pose for a bit, so that she could lick him from his feet to his ears, pose like a model or a Greek god allowing his submissive slave the pleasure of cleansing and pleasuring his soiled body. Soft light brown curls trailed a path from his pubic hair, which was full and slightly darker than those that saw the light of day. Below his cock, large balls hung low in sacks. Then there was the main attraction, 10" or more she thought she wondered if he ever had measured it and thick with a large head, long and slightly curved, with one or two prominent purple veins wrapping slightly around and running almost the full length.

She felt the blood pulsing through these veins, the involuntary muscle spasms from her touch. He looked so long and powerful in her petite hand; her fingers looked tiny wrapped around his shaft. He almost had enough cock for two men. After his amazing blowjob that he got from his girlfriend, they fall asleep in each other arms.

The next morning John kiss Sandra on the lips and he want to the balcony to clear his head and she came from behind him put her hands around his waist and he turn and kiss her forehead.

"Morning buttercup,"

"Morning what's wrong,"

"I was thinking I know you are not a big fan of Florida but I want you to move in with me at the end of the summer,"

"John I, I don't know I have to give up my house and my job take a paid cut I know Suzanne is leaving this summer to move to St Louis and I really won't have no one to hang around with because Melissa is moving to Los Vegas because her husband got a promotion so I need to thank about it I know there was talk on extending the company I work for to the south area but I don't know where,"

"Just think about it okay baby,"

"Yeah sure,"

I know sweetie a lot to think about just take your time it is a lot to think about,"

"Yes it is,"

"Maybe you can get a job at WWE working in the new Florida Champion Wrestling doing their website and stuff like that,"

"MM yeah that might work I'll think about it but than again I don't think your boss would like me working for same company is you even though it is the farm league and you are the main event,"

"Why you so worried about what Vince think,"

"To be honest I don't know but um I think it is best we stay separated jobs you do the wrestling and I do the web paging it will be better,"

"Alright you feel that way I understand if Sierra son is mind can you get alone with her you know when I am home to have him coming over stuff,"

"Yeah sure I never hated her unless you heard something else,"

"No, no I don't want you to hate her at all unless she does something to you,"

"What time you have to go,"

"One,"

"Better go downstairs and fix you some breakfast wait how you going to get your boat back home,"

"I will have time to go home and put my boat up beside its okay if you stay at my house if you want for a couple days,"

"Really,"

"Yes,"

"No thanks,"

"Sandy don't shut me out now I'm your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend,"

"I know that but Suzanne and me staying here couple more days,"

"Oh, oh I didn't know that,"

"Yeah we are book up until next week Friday,"

"Cool shame I am busy next week we going overseas,"

"Yeah but at least I might be going with you next time maybe if my boss let me have that time off,"

"Yeah," 

"So um you like your ring and necklace,"

"Yes I do think you,"

"You are welcome what do want for your birthday,"

"I have everything I need but if I can one thing is for you to come to see me,"

"But you be out of states,"

"No I'll be on my way home I am having a gathering in England and than here not here but in Tampa,"

"Sweet I think I can make down here I am off sometimes on Tuesday's,"

"Try to come down for my birthday because I want you be there for me,"

"Yeah sure come on get some clothes on and I fix you breakfast,"

"Okay I will be down in two minutes,"

Sandra put on her robe and want downstairs and she seen some of the divas and couple of the wrestlers sleeping in the living room pass out on the sofa and the floor and Sandra laughing to her self and want into the kitchen and began fixing breakfast for John and herself and making a big pot of coffee for everyone.

"Sandy,"

"Yeah did you make the coffee strong," Maria said

"No you want me make a stronger cup of coffee,"

"Can you please?"

"Sure where did you and Candice and Kristal Layla want after we left that one club,"

"Nowhere we just stayed at that one club we was all at after you and John left we did body shots with these guys and Phil was being Phil and I got mad at him and now I am paying for it,"

"Where is Phil?"

"He is upstairs in the other room,"

"Oh you slept down here,"

"Yeah couldn't make it upstairs,"

"I never knew you was a party girl like that,"

"Yeah I am but Lay and Kristal out did both me and Candi,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead,"

"Did you and John ever you know,"

"Hook up like had sex,"

"Yeah did you,"

"Yes we did hook up and that was the….."

"Morning ladies how are you,"

"Okay,"

"Fine,"

"So what you two talking about," 

"Girls stuff,"

"Yeah girls stuff um I going to check on the coffee want some,"

"No thanks,"

"Kris good morning,"

Kristal walk into the kitchen got her a big mug, pour her some coffee, sat down, and talk to Sandra Maria and Phil.

"Man why did I come for,"

"Because you are Suzanne friend and she ask us to come,"

"What's so funny?"

"You two should have left when we did,"

"You two left early god I am glad I am not working tonight,"

"Lucky you I have to defend my title to Melina good morning everyone oh thank for the coffee,"

"No problem you drink a lot here you are morning sunshine,"

"I took that pill for hang over's,"

"Oh okay,"

"Man if we weren't under pressure I would took some,"

"I told you to slow down,"

"Don't start Phil alright,"

"Anyone wants breakfast,"

"I do,"

"I do,"

"I do,"

"Okay let's get cooking,"

So than Sandra started everyone breakfast and John and Randy and all the other guys and girls was downstairs and eating breakfast and everyone got dress and they thank Suzanne and Sandra for their hospitality and John change his plane ticket so he can leave from MIA instead of Tampa and his dad came down to the Keys to take his boat home.

"All done,"

"What's done?"

"I change my ticket to MIA instead of Tampa,"

"Really,"

"So now I don't have to rush but we better get on the road though,"

"Yeah let me get my bag and Suzanne I going to Miami you coming,"

"Yeah here I come,"

"Sandy you forget she is with child she can't move that fast," Randy said coming down the steps with his back "One more step and you will be down,"

"Are you okay,"

"Yeah just having back pains that's all,"

"Sorry I didn't know,"

"That's why I didn't come downstairs,"

"Oh I am sorry Randy you didn't take her nothing to eat did you,"

"Yeah you was in the shower,"

"Oh okay lets go you sure you are alright,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Than they left and drove to Miami and than they got to the airport and they was off and Sandra was worried about Suzanne and when they got back to the beach house Suzanne was crying.

"What's wrong Suzanne?"

"Randy and me we can't get married,"

"Why,"

"Because they think I will change him,"

"He has change so what they mean by change,"

"I don't know I really don't know,"

"Do it anyway you two are in love they can't change that,"

"I know but they think I will change Randy and I am not changing him yeah he didn't go buck wild like he did last year and the year before he is getting older and wiser now there is a problem,"

"Maybe they scared to see him happy maybe they like him when he was an asshold sorry baby Orton to call your daddy that,"

"I think she is sleep she had me up most of the night,"

"Aw sorry to hear that but hey don't listen to them guys how Randy feel about it,"

"He said he isn't listening to them they can't tell him to stay single forever people start to talk,"

"Tell me about it John ask to move in with him down here I don't know part of me is happy and the side of me is like whoa ,whoa moving little too fast you know,"

"John love's you he told me this when you was upstairs getting ready he came to check up on me for Randy and he never been this happy before you bring another side of him,"

"I know I feel the same way he brought this for me gave me idea to get it tattoo but I told him I wasn't going to get no more tattoos so I have to keep my word,"

"Did he tell you what Sierra did?"

"Yeah, yeah amazing she waits until I come into the picture what she is threatening by me I am nothing to be threatening by I am just plain old Sandra from Philly quiet shy girl who use to have insecurity and weight issues who had to come over a lot of crap in her life ,"

"I know that and you doing hell a lot better than people in our class did you have to be strong it is going to take a lot of thick skin I don't get upset about stuff they say but last night I did I do not know why,"

"The crap we took working at Wal-Mart with the consumers we should be a lot stronger what we are what the hell is wrong with us,"

"You what know it is we are scared this is all a dream and we wake up and they will be gone,"

"I know that's how I feel like but we have to be strong you know,"

"Yeah we will do well,"


	11. Happy Birthday Baby

**Chapter 11-Happy Birthday Baby**

Three weeks want by and it is now John's 31st birthday and Sandra going to his hometown of West Newbury and she going to meet his mom and his friends.

"What time your plane lands in New York?"

"About 12 o'clock,"

"Alright so I'll meet you in New York and than we drive up to West New right?"

"Yeah that's what we are doing are you ready,"

"Yeah I have something to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"It has something to do next month,"

"Oh okay can you give me a hint,"

"We might be seeing more of each other,"

"You moving in with me,"

"I have to go see you in two hours,"

"Alright see you later,"

Therefore, Sandra got onto the train and headed to New York and she was thinking how it will be hanging around his family and friends she was getting little nervous but she listen to her remix cd that she made with all her favorite songs and two hours want by fast and she was in New York her first time in 20years and she took a taxi to the airport to meet John and he his plane was just touching down when she got out of the taxi and paid him than she want to her terminal where she is to meet him.

"Hey where are you," Sandra said

"Right behind you," John said

"Hey baby I miss you so much,"

"Yeah I can see that nice little spring outfit,"

"Thank you,"

"Come on let's go to Rhode Island so you can meet my brother Steve,"

"Oh okay,"

"What's wrong?" John said getting his bags

"Nothing so um hear anything good lately,"

"Meaning,"

"Like you going to have a new webpage,"

"What are you talking about I am not going back to myspace,"

"That's not what I heard,"

"What did you hear?" John said opening his jeep

"Will let's just say that some woman is going to be working on your webpage and you going to have a new myspace monitor," Sandra smile said putting her bag into the jeep.

"Sand, you are not making any sense,"

"I know because you are so jetlag you can't even think straight here let me drive just tell me where to go,"

"No, no I am good,"

"John stop being hardhead come on let me drive you, you are tired,"

"Alright let me put my GPS** (an:** **the car thing that shows you where you are going turn by turn**) on so if I fall asleep you still know where you going,"

"See I knew you are too tired,"

"Yes I am my birthday was nice down under brought you back something I give it to you when we are at my dad's,"

"Cool I am going to be working for WWE this summer if I do good with that than I'll be doing another project for companies isn't that great," Sandra said driving " John you are not saying nothing,"

Sandra stop at the red light and turn to John who was sleep and she drove all the way there and got to his brother house and John woke up when they got there and they hang out for the rest night and than the next day they left and want to West Newbury.

"So where did you hear I was getting a website from,"

"Your boss," Sandra said sitting in the passenger seat

"Vince," John said driving

"No JBL who else around there do the hiring and the firing around there never mind don't answer the question,"

"Why he told you that for,"

"Because I am going to be working for WWE this summer if I do good with that than I'll be doing another project for companies isn't that great,"

"You going to work for WWE what happen to we need to have separated job,"

"Will it's only for the summer and what's going to happen you going to write a blog and I am going to put it on myspace which I am going to be running so I will not put all them smart ass comments on there and we going to be taking pics all summer long while you are on vacation and we going to put them up the ones that they want to show,"

"Really,"

"Yeah Vince you and I will have a meeting at the end of next month,"

"My baby going to be working with me this summer,"

"Yeap and I get a paid raise from it too,"

"Sweet make that money baby,"

"I am just going to set it up and than the tech guy is going to take it over after Summer Slam,"

"Aw case I tell Vince I want you stay on than what,"

"I am still under contract with the company I work for so I don't know,"

"So they brought out people contracts before,"

"We will see than I would had to move to Stamford not Tampa,"

"Oh,"

"Yeap I seen the pic of your maybe son,"

"Where you seen at,"

"On the table and I know you don't want to hear it but John that's your kid he looks …."

"I know I know he looks like me when I was that age but case she sleep with one my…"

"John Felix Anthony Cena don't even go there,"

"What I am just saying okay answer this question if you found out you was pregnant by me won't you tell me,"

"After I seen your ass up in the air with your best friend girl not that night but maybe two or three weeks down the line but she broke it off after she seen you doing that but John you have to think about it that was wrong to do even though Randy and Suzanne wasn't dating at the time you kind of took advantaged of the situation,"

"Okay you are right she didn't have any right to sleep with Joe,"

"No she didn't it is a big mess but we will find out in June,"

"Yeah are you going to stay with me?"

"Yes I am going to stay with you where am I going,"

"Some girls leave after they hear that,"

"I am not a little girl I am woman,"

"And a sexy sweet loving caring supportive woman,"

"Stop putting me over,"

"Why what's wrong with that,"

"Nothing,"

"Here we are West Newbury,"

"Why do this time reminds me of Upper Derby back in the day,"

"I don't know is it small like this?"

"Yeap wait you never been out there,"

"Nope,"

"Alright next time you come to Philly I'll take you out there,"

"Alright,"

"There's the gym I got started at my old grade school and middle and high school coming up,"

"Did you really get pick on because you want to be different?"

"Yes I did it wasn't nice,"

"I bet I would liked you,"

"Yeah I know it seen like you everything not normal,"

"I like being different why should I be stereotype so what if I like rock music instead of R&B and rap so what I like oldies than the new stuff when we was growing up so what if I like sports and not girly things I want through with the Barbie phase than when I got 11 I change and than wrestling came into my life so that's how my life roll you know,"

"I couldn't say it better you was fan of New Kids on the Block,"

"What girl wasn't yes I was," Sandra smiling and thinking back.

"Why," John smile said

"They was different and why not they was cute," Sandra smiling and thinking back

"Yes they was different came out around the same time I got into wrestling and I remember a lot of girls in my school liked them it was hard to have a girlfriend around that time. That's where my dad work at in his day job,"

"Oh okay like I said if we had live in the same town and area we would had been best of friends so would you and Ladonna and me Suzanne and Melissa and Adam and Jay,"

"Let's go see if Fabulous is there Adam and Jay you not talking about Edge and Christian,"

"Yes I am talking about them think about it yeah they are couple grades ahead of us but I think we still hang around them,"

"Yeah and Adam could had slept with you or Suzanne or Melissa and Ladonna,"

"Ouch you didn't have to go there I don't think Ladonna would sleep with Adam maybe Jay but not Adam alright maybe Matt and Jeff that's better,"

"Yes it is come on lets go see Fabulous,"

"Oh okay,"

So than they walk into the building and Sandra was feeling uncomfortable because she was the only person of color there than they want to John's dad's office to say hi to him.

"About time you two got here how you feeling Sandy," John Sr. said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I am okay I guess,"

"Stop getting nervous no one is going to hurt you,"

"She knows that right,"

"Yeah I know that,"

"Now my ex wife that's going to be…" 

"Dad stops teasing her,"

"You will do just fine,"

"I hope you are right,"

"You know if things go right dad can married us," John said looking at Sandra in her eyes.

"Really," Sandra said turning and looking at John's dad.

"Yes I can but I will not marry you two unless you both are sure I want through that one time before,"

"Are you talking about John and Liz?"

"Yes," John Sr. said

"Will don't worry Mr. Cena because I am not going to be in no rush to get married even if your son beg me,"

"What why you say that for," John said

"Because I don't believe in quickie marriage unless it is someone I really want and love that's all,"

"Try it once see if you like it,"

"Yeah I'll do that when hell freeze over I feel this way because my mom was force to married my dad she didn't want to,"

"Shot gun wedding,"

"Yeap,"

"No wonder why you don't like wedding but you got to understand your grandparents are old school that's why they did that to your mom,"

"Yeah I know still wrong in my eyes,"

Than they, left want to his house where he grow up at and his brother Sean was cleaning up the yard.

"Will look who is here the big time wrestler and his girlfriend," Sean said

"Good seeing you bro," John said giving his baby brother a hug.

"Yeah same here," Sean said and looking at Sandra up and down. "Good to see you Sandy," Sean said giving Sandra a hug.

"Yeah good to see you too,"

"So what you going to do tonight since it is your birthday,"

"Sleep I am tired other than that I am going to have a barbecue,"

"John it is still little chilly for barbecue,"

"You mean tell me your mom or dad never barbecue in the spring time,"

"Nope never,"

"I barbecue year around,"

"I guess so you live in Tampa you can do that,"

"What's wrong with a barbecue in the spring time?"

"Nothing you guys just watch too much of the Cosby show when he did in the snow,"

"Yeah it is a lot people do that Sand ever hear of tailgating,"

"Yeah alright you got me,"

"Sweet hey you miss a spot," John said

"Go some where take your woman too,"

"Aw boy little Sean getting mad," John said

"Shut up John or I'll call her to come," Sean said going into his pocket to get his cell phone.

"You wouldn't dare do that," John giving him the evil eye

"You know me I would,"

"Alright you two stop fight like you are kids come on John show me the house that John and Carol build," Sandra smiling said

"Alright let's go than,"

"Hey Sand if he tells you the story about the hold in the upstairs wall it's a lie,"

"You are two second on getting your ass kick,"

"OOO the big time wrestler going to beat me up a little old landscape worker,"

"You see I only want two kids,"

"They still going to fight John,"

"Yeah I know," John, said walking up the deck

"This is the deck as you seen in the Right Now video need to dust off the lawn chairs and stuff .Follow me to the small narrow kitchen which you seen two years ago when Adam came to my house," 

"Poor Adam his head look like it was going to hit the bean,"

"Yeah you have to remember this house is old been around since the 1800's and it was part of the Underground Railroad,"

"You don't say,"

"Yeap you have my first DVD," 

"Yes I do,"

"Okay here is the family room where I was in my g string I know you like it," John said putting his arms around Sandra's waist.

"Love it I dare you go upstairs and put it on for me,"

"Woman I put on some weight I don't think it would cover it up now,"

"AW not fair you not going to dance for me,"

"No,"

"Stop being so mean,"

"Love you,"

"Always,"

Than John and Sandra started kissing and than John show her the rest of the house than the party started and John's mom came there Sandra was sitting on John's lap and his mom walk over there to meet Sandra.

"Hello John," Carol said walking over to Sandra and John.

"Hey mom um I want you to meet Sandra, Sandra this is my mom Carol," John said taking Sandra off his lap. 

"Hi nice to meet you," Sandra said

"Hi um John can I speak to you in the kitchen please,"

"Yeah sure," John said walking into the kitchen "What's up,"

"So that's Sandra,"

"Yes that's her,"

"The woman who destroy your relationship with Liz,"

"Mom what are you talking about,"

"Isn't that the girl who kisses you at the autograph session?"

"Yeah but mom you know why I broke up with Liz she couldn't handle me on the road you know that,"

"Your father tells me you have a kid by Sierra why you not with her,"

"Because she waited two years to tell me how I don't know she is telling the truth all I know it could be someone else,"

"So you love that girl,"

"Yes I do very much,"

"Alright if you are happy I can not stand in your way she seen like a strong woman who can handle your lifestyle you might have a good woman there don't mess it up,"

"You are 20th person sayed that to me,"

"Let me get to know her you need to eat too skinny," Carol said

"You sound like Sandra she told me the same thing I do eat you know that," John said giving his mom a hug and going to the door "Sandy can you come here for a minute,"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Mom wants to talk to you,"

"Oh okay,"

"You love my son very much don't you?"

"Yes I do,"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am a computer tech at a firm in Philadelphia,"

"Really wow you like being on the computer,"

"Yes I do,"

"John leave we need to have a talk,"

"Okay, okay I am going go easy on her mom," John said leaving out of the house. "Be nice Sandy,"

"I am always nice," Sandra said going back outside and coming into the kitchen again, "Need any help?" she said walking into the kitchen.

"Sure you can? How long you know John as John not in the ring?"

"About three months now but we just started dating last month."

"You know I never thought I see him smile again what ever you doing keep it up because he is happy again, although I know you the woman who kiss him at the autograph session what made you do that,"

"It was a dare from a friend of mind she dares me and I did it why I don't know,"

"I see did you know he was with Liz at the time,"

"No, I didn't and I told John sorry about it and everything wants down and he forgives me," Sandra said putting the season on the chicken." I was just a fan at the time,"

"Okay I just wanted to know how you two met,"

"At the pay per view three months ago Randy's fiancé is my roommate and she introduce us and we took it from there,"

"The chicken is ready for the grill yet?" John said coming into the house.

"Yeap already I put my little twist in it I hope you don't mind,"

"Oh no you kidding me,"

"Nope I'll go put it on the grill." His mom said

"Thanks so what you two talking about?"

"Just having some girl talk,"

"My mom do likes you,"

"Really or you just saying that,"

"I think she does," John said walking over towards Sandra and putting his arms around her waist "Oh you love to cook?"

"Sometimes I love to cook sometime I don't want to be bother with it you know why you going to cook for me,"

"If you want I was just asking,"

"Do even think about it I am not having sex at your parent's house forget it,"

"What you think I am trying to get some from you,"

"Yes I think you are trying to pin me up against the counter."

"I wasn't thinking doing that," John smile said

"Oh okay so why my ass all the way to the counter,"

"So I can sit you up and be eye to eye with you and kiss you your neck kiss your forehead kiss your nose kiss your sexy mouth," John said as he pull Sandra onto the counter top.

"That was my favorite part in the Marines," Sandra said putting her arms around his neck

"You seen the Marines,"

"Yes have it on DVD,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome baby,"

"MMM you know we could go upstairs and take care of this,"

"Why we do it right here since you have me up here,"

"Ah no,"

"What's wrong you nervous,"

"No,"

"Alright you two break it up your food ready," Randy, said coming into the kitchen

"Shit when did you two get here,"

"Six minutes ago," Suzanne said "Happy Birthday John."

"Thank you thank you," John smile said

"Did your dad tell you?"

"Tell me what,"

"Will we decide to get married at the Hampton's and we ask your dad to married us," Suzanne said

"You for real he is going to do it," 

"Yeah he said just tell him when and he going to do it for us," Randy said

"Don't look at me John I didn't know nothing about it,"

"That's nice of him,"

"Yeah it is,"

"We was just stopping by to tell you happy birthday we on our way to Maine,"

"Why you going there,"

"I have some work I need to do for your boss a client want me to talk to,"

"Oh yeah, yeah will good luck to you," Sandra said

"Thank you," 

"Will see you next week,"

"Hey John no hard feelings," Randy said holding out his hand

"No, no hard feelings," John said shaking his hand

"See ya," Suzanne said

"Bye I hope to see ya whenever you get home,"

"Yeah same here,"

"Are you going to come back out here?"

"No Suzanne and Randy is leaving and I need to talk to Sandra about something,"

"Here let's um get the cake out sing happy birthday to you so everyone have a piece a cake,"

"Alright,"

Than everyone sing happy birthday to John and than everyone had cake and ice cream which John is a big fan of, he, and Sandra want upstairs to talk.

"Thank you for coming to see me,"

"No problem anything for will almost anything,"

"Its okay we had sex here,"

"I don't feel right,"

"Why,"

"Just don't,"

"Oh okay I guess you want to know what was that all about between me and Randy,"

"No not really,"

"Lair,"

"Alright you got me what was it about,"

"I found out I am going to lose the World Title to him at Summer Slam,"

"Yeah so,"

"They are thinking about putting me with Rene,"

"Rene,"

"Yes the one going with Carlos the one who is friends with Sierra anyway Randy and I got into a shouting match about Sierra kid and he seen him and it wasn't pretty,"

"Sorry to hear that man I can't wait until that is over with,"

"Yeah me too do me favor let me take some pictures of you to have with me on the road,"

"You want pictures of me John we are almost together all the time now,"

"When we go overseas,"

"Oh okay what kind of pictures you want me to take,"

"Sexy ones,"

Sandra had smile on her and she want into her bag and she had her Woman's Title replica and she strip all the way down and she laid down on the bed and got John's spinner belt and she put the World title on her breast and the Woman's to cover up her pussy and John smile and he took the pictures and Sandra did different poses with the belts and after John finish taking the pictures he want to his laptop and download the pictures on it and after that John and Sandra started making out.

"You thank it be okay to have sex here,"

"Sandy you are not the first person I have sex in this room,"

"You and Liz,"

"Yes,"

"In this bed," 

"Yes,"

"Will they never took pictures like I did,"

"No they didn't," John, whisper, "I want you so bad Sandy let me have you,"

"You got me baby," Sandra whisper 

"You really are beautiful," he told her once again.

He began by gingerly, lightly, kissing the upper inside of her thighs, his tongue then tracing a path towards her sex, stopping to flick at her exposed flesh with the briefest of touches before continuing on, once again kissing, licking and teasing her. He devoured her, loving how she had turned now into this wild animal, thrashing beneath him as he watched her caressing, toying with her own breasts, tickling her clit now with a frenzied tongue, flicking it, sucking then kissing it repeatedly.

"Oh fuck!" she begged him. "Lick my pussy! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried out wantonly.

He slipped first one finger, then two inside of her. Felt the liquid warmth of her pussy as it welcomed the intrusion, his fingers now playfully stroking her inside, while his tongue danced wickedly on the surface of her tiny clit.

"Oh honey," she moaned softly now, still caressing her breasts, though he watched as she added the intermittent tweaking of her extended nipples with her fingers.

John smiled, continuing to lick her, feeling his own lubrications leaking from his manhood, no doubt wetting the bedspread beneath him.

"Please John, please, turn around so I can suck you as well," she pleaded.

He swiveled, still kissing, still licking her, and then felt the incredible sensation of her mouth, that gorgeous sweet mouth as she took him, running the velvety smooth flesh of her tongue along and around the super-sensitive tip of his prick. John groaned pleasurably, unable to help himself as he filled his mouth even more fully with the tasty morsel of flesh he had been consuming.

How long they teased, stimulated, and pleasured one another like this was unknown but at last, both aroused beyond their wildest expectations, Sandra spoke.

"Fuck me John, fuck me...now!" she demanded.

Sandra positioned herself on the bed, her exquisite ass wiggling suggestively. He knelt behind her, felt his rigid cock slide easily once again into the soft waiting folds of her pussy. They both groaned together simultaneously as the sensations enveloped them both. Slowly at first, he began to ease in and out of her, Sandra, rocking back, meeting him, clenching at him with the muscles of her sex as she attempted to hold him inside, merely enhancing the pleasured withdrawals, then thrusts as he reclaimed her.

"Harder baby Harder!" she cooed. "Make me cum!"

John began to slam into her, deeply, even more fully than he had before. She met every thrust, every lunge with a surprised giggle of excitement. Like poetry in motion, they moved together in a frantic ballet, the sound of flesh slapping flesh, wet sounding lubrications emanating from them both as their pleasure soared to new heights. Then together, they exploded in a white-hot climatic explosion of pure unbridled ecstasy.

"Happy Birthday Baby," Sandra whisper into John's ears

"Thank you baby thank you,"

**AN: How Should Sierra should tell about the tape with her and John.**

**  
**


	12. John going to be a dad

**Chapter 12-** **John going to be a dad**

Two months want by and it was the day John finds out if he do or don't have a son John had to leave the Hampton's to go to Tampa for the results and Sandra want with him and they was talking on the plane.

"You nervous,"

"Little bit,"

"I am not going to leave you,"

"I know that but case Randy is right I cost this on myself,"

"Will you live with your mistake and Randy is right if you wasn't ready you should had use a condom even though you two been together for so long,"

"I did have a condom on it broke,"

"That's a little old a lot of guys sayed that,"

"Yes but it is true this time,"

"Are you using the same condoms now on me?"

"No I switch brand I brought it from drug store that we was in when you was buying the home test,"

"Oh okay," 

"You mad at me,"

"No I am not but I hope you do step up the plate and take care of him if he is,"

"Oh I am,"

"Promise me John when we ever have a kid together that you take care of her or him because I don't want to go through what my mom did with me I do have step brothers and sisters from my dad and lets just say we don't get alone,"

"I figure that out so when you want to start having kids,"

"It isn't up to when you and I are ready and right now I am having too much fun," 

"I want you to have a baby with me pretty little girl who looks just like you,"

"How sweet,"

"We should try since I might have a two year old,"

"We will see,"

"Alright,"

Than they got to Tampa and John and Sandra want to the family court house and Sierra and her mom and the little boy who question was there also with their lawyers and John had his lawyers there also and Sandra seen the little boy and smile at him and the little boy wave back at her smile and Sierra told him to stop waving at Sandra.

"I see she teach him how to hate,"

"Will she is going to get use to that you are in my life now and that one day you going to be his step mom if he is mind,"

"John that kid is yours I am sorry unless your dad or brothers slept with her he is your blood,"

"Alright so he is mind but I just had to make sure alright,"

"I understand,"

"Can you all please rise for the honorable judge William J Linwood?"

Everyone got up and they sat down and the judge look at the paper work and clear his throat and looking at the people.

"I have the results of the paternity of John Felix Anthony Cena 3rd. two years old boy who was born 26th of February 2006 to mother Sierra Lynn Jones the test was taking March 28, 2008 at 10:15am by Dr. Keith Toby Owns out of Dade county Sierra Lynn Jones you are 99.99 the mother of John Felix Anthony Cena 3rd John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. you are 99.99 the father of John Felix Anthony Cena 3rd so you will be continue paid 1500 month in child support and you will have visitation once a week when you are home you not allow to drink around the child or do drugs he must stay with you during the summer months at least two months during the summer,"

"Sir may I speak,"

"Yes you may,"

"Never did do drugs she is lying on me about that yes I do have a beer now and than but that's all,"

"Miss Jones I can not force on how many woman he can date,"

"What do she got against me she thanks we are not going to make or something." Sandra whisper to John.

"I don't know,"

"You get your son on all the major holidays you will have to attend parents teacher conferences and the play dates and after school activities he might get into down the line you will be the only one who can come to these events unless you get married to a decent woman to her liking who have the same values as you and her which this court is not going to force Miss Jones we can not tell him who can or can't married,"

"This is a lot of bullshit you know what she is trying to do," Sandra said

"I know Sandy just stay cool alright I'll talk to her,"

"Alright but I hope you can reason with her,"

"Yeah me too,"

"The court is now in recess for the day thank you all for coming court dismissed," The Judge said

Everyone got up, John walks over towards Sierra, Sandra just stood there, watching him, and her and she got tired watching, want outside, and talk to his dad who was there.

"You are right Sandra,"

"Yeah I am okay I think I am in the way so I came out here in the heat,"

"John will get through to her she going to have to understand he had move on,"

"Yeah congrats you have another grandson how many you have now,"

"Total of five now I know you and John still in the dating phase but I wouldn't mind you and John having a baby together,"

"You been talking to my mom again,"

"No why,"

"Because you sound like her we will see don't hold it against us,"

"Oh I am not,"

"There you are I was looking for you two Sandra I want you to meet my son Johnny,"

"Hi Johnny," Sandra smile at the little boy

"Say hi to Miss Sandra," John said

"Aw he is acting shy,"

"That's Grandpa John say hi to him,"

"Hey don't cry it is only grandpa," His dad said

"Maybe is tired so you get to have him for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah," John said, "I'll be right back I need to get his car seat here hold him for me," John said handing little John to Sandra.

"But John I am not suppose to be holding him,"

"It's okay,"

Little Johnny laid his head on Sandra shoulder and he close his eyes and with his thumb in his mouth. Sandra sat down on the steps so she can hold him better.

"Sandy he is sleep,"

"Kids love falling to sleep on me when I use to baby-sit my little cousin they did the same thing cry than fall asleep on my shoulder and I was a lot bigger than wow good to know it still works,"

"Oh okay she have extra one in her trunk so I use that until I get to the store Sandy I am going to need your help baby girl today I don't know nothing but kids,"

"I know that Johnny boy don't worry I am here for you,"

"Gag me," Sean said

"Jealous Sean,"

"No,"

Than they left, the courthouse and Sierra called Rene and to tell her the good news and it was time to get ready to do the other planned they had up their sleeves.

"Yeah the test came out that John's the father and he thought he was going to get away with it yeah little Johnny is with his dad and granddad and uncle oh yeah her too,"

"What I thought you had it where he can't be with her when he is there,"

"The judge sayed he can not force him who he can and cannot be with so I am out of luck on that so when we get her alone at Summer Slam that's when we spring the tape on her we going to do like on cheaters and than have her confront him and bang I'll have him back,"

"So you need me to do what,"

"Just keep your eyes and ears open like they start having problems or something she going to paid for taking my man and her little girlfriend too for her sleeping with him too,"

"I hope your plan works I don't want to see you heartbroken listen I have to go see ya soon,"

"Yeap,"

Meanwhile John was trying to get the car seat into his jeep and he could not get the thing hook in Sandra was welling to help him but he told her he has to learn how to do it.

"Your son getting heavy here let me do it hold your kid,"

"I almost got it,"

"Dude we going to be here all day let Sandy do it," Sean said

"Why you here,"

"I am on vacation and I am taking my kid to Disney World,"

"Oh okay you so smart you do it,"

"It been a while let me see I might can do it," Sean said

Than Sean hook the seat onto the seat belt and it was in than they left and they got near the local Baby R Us the cop pull John over because he got the wrong kind of seat for his son and John explain to the officer that he was on his way to Baby R Us and the officer let him off this time with a warrant and told him to get the right size and John turn into the parking lot and he was trying not to curse.

"You know that is going to be the hardest thing you have to do,"

"I know she knew it was the wrong size that's why she was so welling to give me that one little so and so,"

"Come on lets go shopping for little dude hey since Vince gave us two weeks want my cousin do one of your rooms for you to …"

John lean over and kiss Sandra and he smile at her.

"I want you to do it I think you know what a boy's room should look like,"

"John you can not make him to like all the Boston teams I hate to say it but your basketball team sucks,"

"So do yours,"

"Good point there alright but I only know how to do little girls things mm I need to look up some things and maybe tomorrow we can get started,"

"Yeah I know I love you thank you so much,"

"No problem that's what girls friends are for," 

Than they want shopping, he woke up, and he was active two year old and John took him to the toy section so Sandra can get him a car seat John brought him some clothes and toys so he can have to play with at his house.

John also brought some pool things so he will not fall in the water and pool toys also. Sandra was looking at the toddler's bed for him.

"Did you find the right size for him?"

"Yeap what is all that,"

"Baseball glove bat football toys little army men clothes pool alarm toys for the pool hello his mom didn't pack him a bag,"

""He spending a night,"

"I was hoping he can stay for the night,"

"To get use to him see if he is a mini you,"

"Yeap I wonder he is potty train,"

"I don't know check,"

John check and he look at Sandra smile at her.

"He needs dippers and pull ups," John said

"He needs to be change huh,"

"Yeap,"

"Thank god you're soon to be sister in law is here,"

"Sandy don't be so mean,"

"I'll do it but it been awhile since I had to do that,"

"I'll try to change one but not the number twos,"

"Chicken,"

"That sound good chicken and salad and whatever you and Johnny want,"

"Oh yeah we got to feed the little man mmm I wonder he is a picky eater like you,"

"I am not a picky eater,"

"Sometime you are I don't want this I don't want that," Sandra said marking John.

"Your point,"

"Johnny what you like to eat,"

Little Johnny look at his dad and look at Sandra and he look at his dad again.

"Pizza,"

"You eat pizza," Sandra said

Little Johnny shook his head up and down.

"Oh okay pizza wins," John said

"I think you should call her ask what he can or can not eat so she won't say they feeding him junk nothing healthy,"

"Pizza is healthy if you make it yourself Sandy,"

"I know that John,"

"You know what,"

"What,"

"We starting to sound like them couples you see in the store fighting what to buy what food we should eat,"

"You don't know she might got his clothes bug so she can run to the court and tell on us,"

"Give Sierra some …its Sierra go head and paid for this stuff I'll be right over,"

"Alright come on Johnny lets get in line,"

"Hello," John said on the phone.

"Hey you bring him home tonight or you going to keep him,"

"I have two weeks leave from the Hampton's I would like to keep him and get to know him if that's okay with you,"

"No you can keep him for two weeks your brother and his girlfriend here I see,"

"Yes why,"

"Just asking she with you,"

"Yes why,"

"I am glad you're the healthy type you know what to feed him he don't like toddler's food they have he will not eat it he loves pizza but I don't let him have it he never finishes no pork or meat he will eat cereals for dinner wonder who he gets that from but I don't let him eat the sugar ones,"

"John you are up now,"

"Where you at,"

"Baby R US buying something's for him to have when he comes over can he swim,"

"He starting to learn makes sure you put sunscreen on him I know you don't like to get too tan so try not let your son get burn oh I will bring his things oh no soda for him,"

"I need to go I need to go food shopping so I will see you after that,"

"Yeah let me speak to him while you paying,"

"Okay here speak to mommy,"

"Hi sweetheart how is you,"

"Daddy and Miss. Sands brought me toys mommy she is nice,"

"Yeah you like her,"

"Yes,"

"Put daddy back on the phone sweetie I'll see you later,"

"What,"

"Keep her way from our son,"

"Don't start,"

"See you later,"

"Yeah,"

Than they left and want to the grocery store and John ran into Adam's new girlfriend and him and Sandra spoke to her and John was talking to Adam and than they left and got home and Sierra was sitting there waiting on them and little Johnny was sleep again.

"About time you got back here aw poor thing is sleeping,"

"Sean can you help me with the things in the car," Sandra ask.

"Yeah sure Dan and Matt want to help too," Sean said

"Yeah sure,"

"No problem,"

"What's her problem," Sierra said

"I don't know you tell me,"

"I put his bags in the middle room near your room," 

"I was going to put him in the back room,"

"No I think he needs to be near you if he has a bad dream,"

"Fine whatever,"

"This is his routine he goes through everyday I hope you can go by my wishes and stick to it,"

"Since we talking about grounds rules I want you to respect my wishes where I want my son to sleep at he going to grow up as a confuse person,"

"John which room you want this in,"

"The back room,"

"So I guess when you and Sandra have a kid you going to give her child the middle room right,"

"No who say I am staying here might move back to Boston,"

"No you staying right here what about your son,"

"He can come to Boston too,"

"No I don't want him nowhere near Boston,"

"Why not,"

"I just don't alright,"

"That's no reason,"

"What," Sandra said

"Nothing,"

"Are you starting to potty training yet?"

"Yeah I am why,"

"Just asking since we going to watching him the next two weeks," Sandra said giving her a fake smile

"Oh yeah I forgot you going to be here," she said rowing her eyes

"Yeah," Sandra said rowing her eyes also

"I guess I have to live with that huh,"

"Yeah you do," John said

"I'm going to see my mom you going to be okay with your son,"

"Sandy is here she will help me out,"

"Yeap I am," Sandra said sitting on the loveseat.

"Oh okay here is the list I see you in two weeks I might stop by one day this week," Sierra said

"Alright you can do that," John said

"Thank you John for wanting to be in your son life," Sierra said getting up

"It would been nice if you told me two years ago,"

"I, I don't know what was wrong with me,"

"It is water under the bridge now I am glad you didn't have me wait until he is 18years old," John said stroking his son hair as he sleep on the sofa next to him.

"I would never do anything like that,"

"Bullshit," Sandra acting like she sneezing. "Sorry about that the dust from the boxes got me sneezing,"

"Sandy can you help me in the room," Sean said knowing that Sierra was going to say some thing out of the way.

"Sean I am telling Marcy on you," Sandra said

"Please he might to get scare if he sees you naked," John said

"No I wouldn't I need your help with the bed which way it should go,"

"I'll do that for you Sean,"

"Yes please I might do it wrong and I don't want to upset Sierra," Sandra said giving a fake smile.

"Be right back," Sierra said getting up.

"Sandra Olivia Moore you need a good spanking,"

"OOO I am so scared you going to give it to me John-John,"

"You better stop,"

"Or what you going to do,"

"You know what you lucky my son is here," John said walking towards Sandra and kissing her lips and picking her up and putting her on his lap

"We better not he might wake up," Sandra said sitting on his lap and kissing his lips as he put his hand up her skirt.

"You're not wearing any underwear," John smile said

"No I am not you better stop before your ex come in or your son wakes up," Sandra said, "I took them off in the bathroom," she whisper

"Why not I don't care if Sierra or my dad or my brother sees me with you,"

"You are so bad," Sandra said leaning down to kiss John and wrapping her legs around his waist and just when he was about to unbutton her shirt when little Johnny woke up.

"Daddy what are you doing,"

"How in the world did my parents ever do it," John whisper in Sandra's ear

"You got to ask Fabulous that question,"

"What are you two doing come here Johnny did you see anything," Sierra said running over to her son "Get a room you two,"

"He was asleep," Sandra said

"God John can you go one day not all over her,"

"I thought you were leaving,"

"I am baby be good for mommy alright you going to stay here with daddy and Miss Sandra okay,"

"Okay mommy bye,"

"Bye gives mommy a kiss," Sierra said giving Little Johnny a kiss and walking out of the house.

"Welcome to baby momma drama," Sandra said

"It's not that bad,"

"You didn't see anything yet,"

"Why you say that for,"

"Wait until the day you miss something you going to hear it,"

"I'll try not to miss anything,"

Than the next day John and his son was up first and he fix him breakfast and they was talking in the best way he could to his son.

"You like your room,"

"Yes,"

"We going to fix up your room you like that,"

"Yeah,"

"Good,"

"Morning son and how is my grandson,"

"Okay,"

"Eat your cereals so you can be big and strong just like your daddy,"

"Daddy got big muscles,"

"Yes I do,"

"Where is Sandy?"

"Still in the room why,"

"Nothing is everything okay between you two it was like you two was over each there than you two stop after Sierra caught you two,"

"We are cool pop,"

"Good morning everyone," Sandra said walking into the kitchen kissing everyone, Cool you fix your son breakfast remember no sugar," Sandra said getting some apple juice.

"I got that he isn't eating the sugar cereals,"

"Good,"

"Morning everyone," Sean and Dan said

"Hey," Matt said

"Morning," Marcy and little Sean said

Everyone sitting around and eating breakfast and Marcy had to show John how you fix a bath for a kid and Sandra want into his room and got dress and she want into his office and look at different bedroom styles for his son and John came in there and sit near her.

"What you doing,"

"Look at toddler's room at rooms to go,"

"Oh you fine anything he might like,"

"I seen a lot I like but I am so scared if I pick something wrong Sierra going to have a fucking fit,"

"Listen that's my kid so show me what you pick out,"

"Alright I know you are big car guy love cars too so I was thinking maybe getting him this room with the movie Cars,"

"That's why love you so much that is a cool ass room he going to love it he got the toys to go with it,"

"Yeah and you got his bed which we can use it for I mean if you want to keep that bed,"

"You mean if we have a kid,"

"Oh I don't know we might,

"Let's get started,"

"John we got to get your son room fix up,"

"That's what I was talking about what you thinking,"

"Oh okay lets get started than,"


	13. Suzanne and Randy Wedding

**Chapter 13-** **Suzanne and Randy Wedding **

It is now two months later, Sandra, and John still together and happy and love with each other and they are getting ready for Suzanna and Randy wedding, which it is six days away and all their family and friends are coming for the big event that is happen in the Hampton's.

"Mom it is good to see you again," Suzanne said

"You need to eat starving that baby like that," her mom said

"I am sorry that I am not that big god get off my back,"

"Your father had something to do he will be here shortly,"

"Yeah oh okay,"

"Hey sis looks at you so beautiful,"

"Thank you for coming I am glad you all can make it hi Autumn and Summer little Lorenzo all you look like your daddy,"

"Hey sis in law look at you, how much longer you have?"

"Next month she will be here,"

"Wow you still working out right,"

"Yeah,"

"Where is your husband to be?"

"At his house,"

"Did Sandy tell you there is a rumor going round that WWE shunting down?"

"I heard the same thing but nothing like that is going to happen they will bounce back,"

"Yeah where is Sandy at,"

"With John playing house,"

"Oh them two going to get burn out,"

"Come on everyone lets go to where you all be staying at and we can start the wedding plans," Suzanne said

Than Suzanne got on the bus with all her family members and when they got to hotel Randy and his family was there and everyone got off the bus and walk into the hotel rooms and than they want to a local restaurant and had one of many dinners and the braid maids and flower girl and ring banner and the matron of honor and the maid of honor all got gifs from the braid and grown and so did the grooms men and the best man.

"We want to thank all of you for coming and being part of our special day we all love you and we are glad you all came," Suzanne said

"Let all get back to the hotel we got a busy day tomorrow Suzanne is having her baby shower and her bacheloretteparty gee I wonder who bright idea was that," Randy said looking at Sandra "I love you Sandy I do,"

"Sure you do," Sandra said blowing Randy a kiss.

"Anyway lets make one last toast to that we all have fun and stay safe," Suzanne said

"Yes and please no one get into any fights they trying to get anyone doing bad,"

Than it was the night before the wedding, at the rehearsal they had a dinner party, and everyone was there laughing and having a good time and after the dinner party Suzanne and Randy was talking before they had to go their sperated rooms.

"Here we are," Randy said putting his hands around her waist.

"Yeah who ever thought we will make it all your friends thought we wasn't going to last not even your ex wife,"

"Will here we are you look so beautiful tonight and we going to make it,"

"I know I love you so much Randle Keith Orton,"

"I love you too Suzanne Samantha Walker soon to be Orton,"

"Yes in 23 hours and counting,"

"Come on Suzanne we got to go now say good bye to Randle," Sandra said walking over there, "See that's why you pregnant now because you two can't keep your hands off each other,"

"Stop hating," Suzanne said

"I do not hate okay," Sandra, said rowing her eyes.

"Whatever you need to go get your beauty rest I promise I will not get wasted tonight,"

"Better not," Suzanne said, "I'll see you two o'clock," Suzanne said getting on her tippy toes and kissing Randy

"Gag me here,"

"You sound like Sean," John said walking over with his son in his arms "Here take my kid."

"Don't you guys be out to late," Ida said

"Do not worry momma we won't have young Randle out too late," Dave said walking over

"I know,"

"Oh before you go Suzanne I need to give you something," Dave said

"What you need to give to me,"

"I made a bet with Randy and of course I lose because you are a smart lady and very fine and I never thank you would fall for his lines that he have gave you but you did so here is your award," Dave said walking over towards Suzanne and giving her a kiss that she never forget. "Give you something to fantasize about tonight have a good night,"

Suzanne just stands there and smile and rubbing her stomach and the baby started kicking up a storm.

"She likes it she really likes," Ashley, said touching her sister belly

"I'll be dam she got a passionate kiss from Dave so what I need to do around here to get that," Monica said

"Tell me about it," Jessica said

"Hey our guys is alright why we need them beef up wrestlers for," Dana said

"Why not my guy is a wrestler and I love his kissing me,"

"Yeah well you should be glad you have him because not so long ago you wouldn't had a chance in hell,"

"I'm going to put Johnny to bed Suzanne lets go now,"

"See ya everyone,"

Than they got into the car and they put little Johnny in his car seat and he stayed sleep while they was talking.

"I am sorry Sandy,"

"For what,"

"For my ex sister in law smartass comment about you,"

"You invite her or did your mom invite her,"

"My mom did I didn't know she was coming with the kids I thought it will be just Mike and the kids and his new wife,"

"Oh yeah you know your mom do not like Danica,"

"I know so how is it being a step mom,"

"John haven't ask me to be his wife so I don't know where we going I mean we are in love but now most of his time is with Johnny which I can understand but that woman must got so heavy stuff on him or something I can't even joke with him about her he be like don't say that,"

"Wonder he did something,"

"Like what,"

"Sleep with her again before you two got serious," Suzanne, said checking her phone.

"I don't know or maybe he is trying to be nice to her because she had his kid,"

"Could be that too,"

"Well here we are you know I never thought to see the day we are marrying and dating a wrestler who knew we came alone way,"

"Yes we have we had to kiss a lot of frogs to get our Prince I hope I can be a good mom to our child and wife to him I know he isn't going to be home a lot and I know he isn't always going to be in a great mood but I need to prove something again you know my family is waiting to see me fail and I can't let that happen,"

"Oh I know I know before I got to Italy with John my dad who I haven't talk to in what ten years want to speak to me and I don't want to even see him or say a dam thing to him," Sandra said getting out of the car and picking up Johnny

"Maybe John should go with you," Suzanne said

"He is I just don't want to see him that's all," Sandra said going into the house "I'll be back going to put him to bed,"

"Let me help you,"

"Alright,"

Than they got little Johnny ready for bed and Randy call her to tell her good night and they was at a strip club and all the grooms men had a dancer on their laps or near them and Sandra and Suzanne got their night clothes and they watch their favorite movies together.

"Does he sleep all through the night?"

"Yeah he do thank god for that, that's one thing he took after his father and he doesn't like to get up early,"

"Yeah you think I am doing the right thing,"

"You love him now for the past five years you been with him the last two and half years so you must be doing something right plus you having his baby you are doing so good,"

"Yeah you are right next summer you and John get married,"

"Yeah right I don't think he wants to get married because we are interracial couple and he is a big name wrestler so I don't think he and I getting married we going to be living in a sin love that song anywho," Sandra said turning to Suzanne who is a sleep and she wakes her up. "Come on lets get you to bed we have a busy day tomorrow,"

"Yeah, yeah we do,"

Than the next day morning, Suzanne was getting nervous and she woke up Sandra when she started to scream.

"Suzanne what's wrong,"

"Nothing I am having a panic attack I am so sorry to wake you,"

"You shouldn't be screaming like that I thought your water broke or something that's all we need you know your water breaking I better go check on Johnny see if he still a sleep,"

"I forgot about him is here I am sorry if I woke him but I am okay now I am feel much better,"

"Good so um let's meet up with the crew,"

"Yeah let's do that,"

Meanwhile the Randy and his groomsmen just getting in and they all want to sleep Sandra call John to see what they was doing but got his voice mail instead.

"Hey this John leaves a message after beep thanks," John voicemail said.

"John wake up just joking I hope you didn't do something that can hurt our relationship anyway I'll see you late and I love you and miss you baby boy," Sandra said hanging up her cellphone. "Still a sleep,"

"I got text from Kristal they just now getting in what the hell they do all last night wait don't ask that question,"

"I bet they want to the booty club hopping,"

"That's a wrong place for them to be at they can get in trouble case it was ones that are dirty and nasty booty clubs,"

"You know what if Ric was with them they want to upscale hoe club so they was fine,"

"To be honest I hope so strange thing to say,"

"Yeah,"

Than they want to the hotel and all the ladies was waiting on them and they want to the hair saloon and they laughing and joking and having a good time and John woke up and call Sandra to see how it is going.

"Hello,"

"Hey buttercup what's going on?"

"It is now 12:06pm and you are now getting up,"

"Yes we paint the town red,"

"Yeah will I hope you all getting ready now do you have the rings,"

"Yes I do I have the copy of the vows too my dad have the ceremony they want him to say yes baby I love you,"

"I love you too tonight it is on like Donkey Kong,"

"But I thought you still you know,"

"It ended so I am all yours,"

"Sweet,"

"So um what you got on,"

"I am in short t shirt that the bride request for us to wear,"

"Sweet with your tight bra on showing them puppies that I love so much,"

"Dam how you know that,"

"I am right outside of the hair dresser you know we got to get hair cut around here too,"

"Here talk to your son he is about to get his hair cut don't worry his mom is here,"

"She is,"

"Yeah she came in last night remember we are leaving for Philly tomorrow than we going to Italy and Europe,"

"Oh yeah I am coming in its just me and Dave that's it,"

"Alright Johnny look who is here daddy," Sandra said

"Daddy,"

"Hey bud getting your hair cut me too so lets show the ladies we can be big boys and get our hair cut deal I'll let you have a lollipop afterwards okay," John whisper to his son

Johnny shook his head up and down and the young lady started cutting his hair and he didn't cry and than the ladies left while the rest of the groomsmen and Randy came they was gone and headed to the park where thy was having the outdoor ceremony and the ladies was getting dress and Sandra and Melissa was helping Suzanne with her dress and make up.

"That color really looks good on you," Melissa said

"Thank you Sandy and I brought this dress after how many shops we want to," Suzanne said drinking water

"Too many we want to at least hundreds of shops and looking on line everywhere," Sandra said helping the other bridesmaid's with their dresses.

"Did you put waterproof make up on?" Suzanne mom said

"Yes Mrs. Ida I did," Melissa said doing Suzanne make up.

"Knock, knock everyone dress," John said coming into the room "Wow look at you all like beautiful angles,"

"Thank you John," All the bridesmaid has said

"So what brings you here Cena," Kristal said

"Will I just want to come here to give this to Suzanne it is from Randy he said you can wear it now," John said walking over and giving her the box. "And he ask me to take a picture of you also,"

"That's bad luck no pictures now," Ida said

"Mom we are not going by the rules look at me do I look like I am following the rules no so let him take the picture!"

"Mom please not now with the old wise tales," LeAnn said

"Alright I am sorry,"

"What is it Aunt Suzanne," Karrie said

"It's a diamond studs to wear in my second hold,"

"Aw they pretty,"

"Thank you,"

"They are nice," 

"Alright let me get this picture and I'll be on my way,"

John took the picture, he took pictures of everyone, and Sandra walks with him to give Randy his present.

"Last night Suzanne said next summer we should get married," Sandra said

"Really why she said that that for,"

"I don't know why I told her there is no way world we can you are a top star in WWE you think Vince going grey now he really be going grey,"

"Why would say that for Sandra what did you hear about me?"

Sandra did not want to turn around to see who was behind her she slowly turn around and she look at Vince straight in the eyes.

"Will Mr. McMahon I heard something's about you how you don't like for your top stars to be involve with anyone,"

"After tonight you will not be working for us no more so I don't see why you two can't get engage,"

"Sir I thought I was working with WWE until Summer Slam,"

"Ah yes you are I forgot so sorry got you little worried there huh,"

"Yes sir you did,"

"Woman in the locker room," John said opening the door.

"Randy you really look nice all you,"

"What no smartass comment today Sandy,"

"No not today but maybe when you come back I will here take your present she really like the present you gave her,"

"Thank you I have the copy of the vows don't worry,"

"Oh I am not but she is nervous Rand," Sandra with the video cam in her hand.

"Nope I am not,"

"Anything you want to say to her,"

"Yeah Suzie Q I love you and I can't wait to see you walk that aisle and that beautiful dress and I love you very much time for us to get married see ya in a little bit," Randy said with a smile on his.

"That's was very nice of you,"

"Thank you for the support Sandy I mean it I am glad you and Melissa and Jessica and Angie are truly her real friends," Randy said giving Sandra a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming into her life when she needed you," Sandra said, "I'll see you guys soon."

Than Sandra left and want back to the women dress room than it was time to line up and Suzanne dad came into the room and getting ready to walk her down the aisle and all the couples was going to walk down the aisle.

"You ready to see your man," Suzanne's dad said

"Yes daddy I am,"

"Okay let's get this show started,"

The music starts and the junior and little flowers girls walk out first and than the ring banner than it was the best man, the co best man, the maid of honor, and the matron of honor than all the grooms men and bride maids all came down and Randy and John's dad was standing there waiting for the bride to come down than the music came on for Suzanne and her dad to walk down the aisle and everyone got up and watch her come down the aisle and everyone was at all the sky was clear not near cloud in the sky and Suzanne dad remove her veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek and he shook Randy's hand.

Sandra got up to the front everyone and read this poem while Randy and Suzanne stand in front of her.

**Today is a day you will always remember  
The greatest in anyone's life  
You'll start off the day just two people in love  
And end it as husband and wife.**

It's a brand new beginning, the start of a journey  
With moments to cherish and treasure  
And although they'll be times when you both disagree  
These will surely be outweighed by pleasure

You'll have heard many words of advice in the past  
When the secrets of marriage were spoken  
But you know that the answers lie hidden inside  
Where the bond of true love lies unbroken

So live happy forever as lovers and friends  
It's the dawn of a new life for you  
As you stand there together with love in your eyes  
From the moment you whisper 'I do'

And with luck all your hopes and your dreams can be real  
May success find its way to your hearts  
Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys  
But today is the day it all starts

John Sr.:

We, who have gathered in this circle, are now privileged to witness and to participate in a ceremony celebrating, the public acknowledgment of a love which Randle Keith and Suzanne Samantha have for each other, knowing that by our presence here with them, we are saying that they, together, are loved by many others. We have come to surround them as they stand before us in this center, where now Randy and Suzanne in essence say, "Welcome to our marriage! Welcome to the Celebration!"

Marriage is too for children! For them it is, or can be, more than just witnessing. There is an opportunity for them to bring themselves into the new family and in a symbolic sense to give them selves to this new venture as they bring a "Gift of love" which they will present now to Randy and Suzanne.

_The children come bearing flowers, which are given to the Bride and Groom._

John Sr.:

When you love someone, you do not love him or her all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. That is impossible. It is even a disservice to pretend it is possible. Yet that is what most of us demand. We have such little faith in the ebb and flow of life and of love and of relationships.

We leap forward at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb, for we are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanence, on duration, on continuity. However, the only continuity possible in life, as in love, is in growth, in fluidity and in freedom, as dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in creating the same pattern.

I speak now to Randy and Suzanne of love, in which, the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. I speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches and the kindness, which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. I speak of all our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. May Randy and Suzanne keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this Earth, our home. You may place the rings on your finger.

"May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love?" Randy said putting the ring on Suzanne finger.

"May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love?" Suzanne said putting the ring on Randy's finger.

John Sr.:

May these two find happiness in their union? May they live faithfully together, executing the vows they have made between them; and may they ever remain compassionate and encouraging, that their years may be rich with the joys of life, and their days be long upon the Earth. Before I pronounce them, man and wife they had wrote their personal vows.

"I'll paint a sun to warm your heart knowing that we'll never part. I will draw the years all passing by So much to learn, so much to try. I will paint my mood in a shadow blue, Paint my soul to be with you. I will sketch your lips in shaded tones, Draw your mouth to my own. I will trace a hand to wipe your tears and trace a look to calm your fears. A silhouette of dark and light to hold each other oh so tight. I will paint the stars in the evening sky; Draw the light into your eyes, a touch of love, and a touch of grace, to softly fall on your moonlit face. In addition, with this ring, our lives will start; Let nothing keep our love apart. I'll take your hand to hold in mine, and be together through all time." Randy said looking into Suzanne eyes

"Randy the vows I take will be forever I'll love you all my life. There is no part way, no holding back Once we are man and wife. The choice is made, and now I swim in a far different sea, the shores of which are bright green hills Raised up for you and me. Our love is like a mountainside awash in lovely flowers it is our home, our solid rock, where all bright things are ours. Though of need we often must spend our days apart, our love will always be with us, Held within the heart. I feel it now, so strong and free, so part of every breath that it must live I swear it will! Even after death." Suzanne said looking into Randy's eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride Randy." John Sr. said

Randy than behind down and kiss her and then everyone left and than they want to the reception area and all the flower girls and the bridesmaids line up and start blowing bubbles as the DJ announce Randy and Suzanne.

"Please welcome to Mr. Mrs. Randle Keith Orton I would like to start things off with a toast to the bride and groom. May you always remember this day not as the start of your marriage, but the start of a lifetime of love? Here is to a happy life together and seeing you all at their fiftieth wedding anniversary celebration! To the bride and groom now let's watch the happy couple dance to their first dance,"

Than the music start they had their first dance to You're Still The One by Shania Twain and all of their little cousins and nieces and nephews and the bridesmaids and maid of honor blew bubbles as they dance and they smile at each other and after the song was off they played all different kinds of music and Randy got to dance with Sandra and Suzanne got to dance with John and it was time to sit down and eat and started on the speeches.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please thank you I am Leanne I am Suzanne oldest sister and we are close and I love her to death and when she was little she love to play dress up acting like she getting married to who ever her favorite movie music and even wrestler will the ones she wanted to married are sitting out there I guess you all know who you are sorry I had to get you back As your older sister, I've always tried to protect you and shield you from harm. Looking at you and Randy today, I have realized that you now have someone to take over that job for me. I am so proud of the woman you have grown to be and I am so happy to share this day with you. To my little sister, Suzanne I love you little bit." Leanne said giving up giving Suzanne and Randy a hug.

"Hi everyone I am Monica Delorenzo and I am Suzanne younger sister wow what can I said about her she smart and classic and everything in between she teach me a lot and thank her for that I got married six years ago and she still tells me I made mistake cause I didn't live life and I tell her she don't know what she missing being married now she is married we can hang out more even though I live in Chicago and she will be St Louis we still can see each other Suzanne I had told you this in private but now I want everyone to know I've always looked up to and always admired. Growing up I always wanted to be just like you, and I still do. Especially today, when I see how happy you are with Randy May you have everything you have ever wished for and may your marriage bring you as much joy as I have gotten from being your sister,"

"Hi everyone I am Mike Suzanne older bro I am going to be short and sweet I just want to thank Randy for coming into my sister life she just got out of a bad relationship when you came alone we was little surprise that she would married you because the last time I remember seen her she was in love with Kurt Angle oops that I tell your dirty little secret oh its true its dam true sorry I toast my sister to honor her wedding day, but more important in memory of the years we have spent together. My heart is filled with unspeakable pride. The memories of all we shared will be with me always. I love you, Suzie Q; you will be part of my life forever. Thank you may god bless,"

"I am James Walker her father Suzanne Samantha came into my life it will be 32years ago next week I am so glad she is here we almost loss our baby couple times one as a baby being born into this world and seven years ago from a crazy boyfriend now I wasn't to thrill to find out she was dating a wrestler but after I met Randy and I got to know him I knew he was the good guy and I proud of her she don't know how much she means so much to me I was hard person to get alone sometimes but I realize I have four beautiful girls and Randy will see when his daughter comes it do something to you she and I sit down for hours watching wrestling Bob you wasn't never my favorite wrestler but you raise hell of son I raise my glass and toast my daughter and the man she has chosen to be her life companion. A father sometimes doubts this day will ever come, and sometimes he fears it. My daughter is a princess to me, and will always be my little girl. May happiness and joy be with her always? Randy welcome to the family,"

"Some of you don't know me I am Randy little brother Nathan I am single if anyone wants to know but seriously this man had to go through a lot of frogs to get his princess and he have one in Suzanne I never seen him so happy in my life he comes all he could say I am going to married this woman she might be older than me but she is worth it and she have he really grow up now not saying he wasn't but Randy was Randy as my dad always say um I am proud of you and I hope one day I can find a woman just like Suzanne someone to keep you on you on your toes. Let us all hold up our cups and toast to the happy couple Randy Suzanne welcome to the family,"

"Hello I am Bob Orton Randy's father I just want to say I am proud of you Randy and I hope you and Suzanne and the baby have a wonderful life never seen him so happy like this no other woman or girl puts a smile on his face like this so in closing Here is to the Bride and Groom on this their happy day. No one has to tell them that marriage is not all just play. As they go to start a new life, to be a husband and his wife, may they always remember my advice? A marriage that has lost the love will soon turn cold as ice. To passion, may it always burn? Thank you very much welcome to the family Suzanne we all love you,"

"First, I'd like to join everyone in thanking the people who've made this wonderful day possible Ida and James Walker and Bob and Jenna Orton for this fabulous celebration For those of you who don't know me I am Melissa Rodriguez and I am the co Maid of Honor and I am Suzanne's childhood friend. 28 years of friendship, yes, we met when we were 2 years old, I could go on for hours but promise I will not. I knew at a very early age that Suzanne & I would be in each other lives for a very- very long time. Together we shared our first experience of independence. We were allowed to walk to elementary school together without parents. We held each other little hands for safety, gained such a sense of independence, and felt so responsible. We knew just being together would enable us to get to school safely or wherever we ventured out in the future. It is as if we were each other's safety net. I could remember times where Suzanne would drive alone upstate to my college 4 ½ hours from Philly to be there for me take me home when I needed her. That is just the thing with Suzanne. You feel safe with her, almost like she is a guardian angel. She is caring, never selfish, and has unconditional love for family & friends.

Do not get me wrong – Suzanne is also my crazy, wacky & adventurous friend. Just ask me later if you want to her some stories from my bachelorette party or her singles days or even the time when she tried to cement a tree back together after she ran it down with her parents' car limitation had run out Mr. Walker so you can ground her Well she did learn how to drive from her brother and Mike Jimmy. whatever you do don't get her me Sandy and our late friend Ladonna and Jessica and all of us together we was will say girls gone wild but not like the video tapes you see on TV but we was some party girls . There is never a dull moment with her. Suzanne, I am fortunate to have you in my life, you are the definition of a true friend and because of you, and I gained another beautiful friendship with your "husband" Randy. Now if you would raise your glasses for a toast to the bride & groom, to Suzanne & Randy, may your lives together be long and may every day be filled with laughter. May your love be as endless as your wedding rings? Here is to a wonderful beginning & many babies after this one. I love you both!"

Sandra wants up to the mic and she smile at everyone and took a deep breath.

"Hi everyone I want to thank everyone for coming out to Suzanne and Randy's wedding by the way the check in the mail Melissa and Jessica it is little in side joke between friends I been friends with Suzanne since the sixth grade boy we had change didn't we I am glad I can be part of this special day We went to the same middle school – the same high school – and we shared a room in college! We have seen other through the good, the bad and the ugly, and we have each other we learned a lot from each other. I would like to tell you about some of the things I have learned from Suzanne. First – I learned that she and I needed to get better at keeping our stories straight! When we were in high school, we may have told a tale or two, and it would probably be the blatant inconsistencies of our stories that gave us away, and a part of me can't help but think we are lucky to have made it this far! Second – Our parents were right about some of the boys we dated…I have no idea how they were able to read the minds of those young men, but let's just say that when the intentions were not honorable, our parents told us that way before we realized what they said was true! Third – To not be afraid to give all in a relationship. I have to say that it was watching Suzanne blend in her relationship that taught me that life lesson. Even though she almost lost her life I thank god that she seen it before it was too late, You see, we sworn off men after our seniors in College the year she met Randy we just finish up our master degrees . She was, how do you say, "The older woman" in his life, and in fact, she kept him a secret for a long time. After all, he was a pro wrestler that I couldn't stand him after knowing Randy I enjoy him but we still have our little brother and sister moments, I think for a while, she tried to let me know trying to throw hints at me but I didn't put two and two together but when the day I found out Bob and Jena was there and I was happy I got to meet a hall fame wrestler that I was a big fan of as a kid it was shocking that cold February day as some of you know Suzanne is older than Randy but they didn't care the age thing never got t in the way, but thank God Randy pursued her, because here we are today! The two of our crew to get married now it is just me I am not putting no pressure on you John I love you with my heart you know that Lastly, Suzanne taught me that good friends are hard to find, and that friends are more important than boyfriends are. Wow, now that she is getting married, I wonder if that will still hold true over husbands. I hope so! I remember the first time that I saw Randy and Suzanne I knew something real and I was so happy for her than when she told me they was getting married I was shock and I was double happy when I found out I was going to be a god mother and maid of honor all in the same month I have loved watching this romance bloom even though she would not tell me who she was dating. I never thought I would say this but Randy is a great person! He's funny, friendly and really easy to get along with even when he do make his smartass comments you can't hate him and I am glad we are friends and more than that I hate to say it his ego really going to go up now better watch Suzanne you might be pregnant next …he's got a great body am I right ladies! But the world champ John Cena is better I want to thank Randy and Suzanne for hooking up with John the best thing happen to me John was telling me the first time he met Randy , he asked if he worked out (like, duh?) and if he had a license for those guns! Really, he is nice on the eyes, and I love to look at him. Of course, 99.9 of the time when I am looking at him, he is looking at our Suzanne!

Suzanne got up and gave her a hug.

"I knew you like him,"

"Suzanne has just blossomed since Randy came into her life. She used to be anti-marriage, but somewhere along the way, (thank god!) she changed her mind! She has become happier and has a better outlook on life in general. Plus having the legend killer baby isn't to shabby I must add she's a genuine person, with no pretences, she is caring, warm hearted, bright, intelligent, and completely self-less! I said hen I heard Suzanne and Randy is were engaged; I had to know the whole skinny! Turns out, he proposed to her on a gondola one night in Long Beach. Now, the fact that they had attended 12 weddings those years had nothing to do with marriage being on their mind…..but I do not think it hurt either! I look so forward to the future for these two. They are a perfect match, and I know that they will remain not only lovers, but also friends, for all of their life. They just seem to have that certain something about them, and I know that theirs will truly be – a match made in heaven. Please raise your glasses while I propose a toast:  
If ever you are to enjoy life…now is the time! Today should always be your most wonderful day. Let today be the building block for all the years to come, and may your home and hearth be filled with your laughter and that of your children as well, for all the days of your life. I love you Suzanne and Randy Congratulations,"

Randy got up and gave Sandra a hug, kiss, and gave her $100 for putting him over. Sandra put the money down her dress.

"Thank you Sand for putting me over like that,"

"You are welcome,"

"I am a guy with few words as some of you know but um I am standing up here before you oh let me introduce myself I am Dave Batista and I known Randy for the last eight years and boy oh boy I seen him grow up he always seen me and Paul as his older brothers we was and we had some great times but we will not get into that I just hope he had burn his little black book than again he can give me the book and um a never mind what I was going to say. I would like to offer my sincerest gratitude to Suzanne and Randy for allowing me to be part of this special occasion. In addition, I would like to say thank you to James and Ida Walker for all that you have done to make this the special day that it is. In addition, of course, my gratitude to Bob and Jena for all of your support and all that you have done to make this, by all accounts, the perfect day. I think everybody will agree that the bridesmaids look gorgeous and Suzanne, can I just say you look stunning. They have now been together for a long time, and I cannot think of a single couple perfect for each other. She brings out the good side in him, which takes a lot of effort; in fact, I would say she has made him a better person since they have been together. Suzanne, I would like to thank you on behalf of humanity for that. Because morning when Randy and I were getting ready, he turned to me and asked, "Is everything okay?" I do not mind telling you that I was taken aback by this. In all the years that I have known him, that is the first time he has expressed any interest in my well-being. Oh sure, he is talked to me before, but it is usually, "Pass the chips", or "Don't stand in front of the TV", or "Did you pick up the beer?" This morning he wanted to know if I am okay. I blame Suzanne for this sudden surge in sentimentality. Now Randy is caring, he is generous he is sensitive. I do not even know him anymore. Suzanne has changed my best friend. Actually, I should thank you Suzanne. You have done in three years, what I could not do in eight years. Here is to Suzanne and Randy, a life of years, free of tears, bottoms up and lots of luck.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of the bridesmaids, I would like to thank Dave for his kind words. For once in my life, I find myself agreeing with him - they look stunning, and only rightly outshone by our bride, Suzanne. In addition, I am sure you will agree with me gentlemen today is a sad day for single men, as another beauty leaves the available list. In addition, ladies I am sure you will agree that today's passing by without much of a ripple. Gee getting boo even at Randy's wedding wow that's from Suzanne family I just want to say For those of you who don't know me, I'm John Cena I been friends with Randy since 2000 and yes he also turn to me when he had problems we had disagreement on a lot of things but we been there for each other I never dare him to get all them tattoos when he got his last one that was Adam idea to get Suzanne middle name tattoo of course when you was drinking the nigh before of course you wouldn't remember it but we travel up and the road and I do see Randy as my little brother and he has change after he met his lovely bride. Since then I have never known him to be happier. In addition, considering he is now spending less time down the bar and less time on the golf course, it is certainly a testament to the way he feels about Suzanne. Now, as Randy's chief golf partner and drinking friend, it is not that great for me. However, I am man enough to stand here today and tell you that I do not resent it. In addition, how could I when I see how very happy they are together. I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight and sharing this special occasion with Suzanne and Randy. Like I said, I have known Randy for several years and am very happy to see my good friend get married to such a great girl. Ever since Randy and Suzanne met, they have been inseparable. I have seen their love for each other grow stronger and stronger through some tough times. Tonight, I would like to offer Suzanne, Randy, and old Irish Blessing. Suzanne and Randy may the road rise to meet you may the sun shine warm upon your face, the rain fall soft upon your fields, and until we meet again may god hold you in the hollow of his hand. Suzanne thank you for letting me meet my girlfriend you two are so warm and kind I think Randy and I both hit the jackpot we are so bless to meet you both Ladies and gentlemen, on a final and serious note, please be upstanding and raise your glasses to my very best friend and his beautiful new wife. To Randy and Suzanne." John said

"I don't know what to say everyone putting us over like this what can I say Suzanne came into my life at a time when time was low for me and that night she was with her co workers and I was hanging out with John and Adam Dave I don't remember how hard I had to fight to get her attention I wish Sandy was there that night so she would smack her up side her head but yeah it wasn't love at first site but we got through the hard part now we going to be first time parents and we hope we can do as good job as our parents Sandra mom said to Suzanne that paid back is coming and I had to think about it oh no we are in trouble Jimmy do you mind if I use your shot gun I know our little princess is going to be beautiful as her mom. I want to thank John's father Fabulous Johnny Cena for marrying us I know it was hard for you to married someone who kick you in the head last summer but it was fun to see John all emotional made a good storyline thanks again for being a friend I offer a toast to my Best Men Dave and John. It is a title they have not heard often when they have been compared to me. Yet today, they had earned it with their loyalty, and so I will let them keep it for one more day. Then they have to return it to me Legend Killer Randy Orton a lot people thank I am rushing into this again but I don't I am I feel she is the one of my dreams and I love her truly and I would like to thank my parents, Bob, Jena for all the help they have given me over the years, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here now. Therefore, Suzanne, if it does not work out you know who to blame would also like to thank Suzanne's parents, James and Ida, for making me feel like the son they never wanted, sorry the son the never had, right from day 2. Day 1 was a bit rough, but hey, they are over it now. I would also like to thank James and Ida for having such a beautiful, intelligent, kind and caring daughter, who they know, more than most, can be a bit high maintenance at times. In addition, of course, for giving me the privilege of being her husband. I hope to do you both proud and thank you both for everything you have done today and to make today happen. We both know it has not been easy arranging a wedding from 400 miles away. However, thank you both for all you have done. Suzanne if you would like to present the parents with a token of our thanks. I raise my glass and ask you to join me in a toast to the parents of my lovely bride. They must have done a lot of things right to raise such a beautiful and gifted daughter as my wife. I promise to live up to the trust they have placed in me, and I thank them sincerely. I know this bit is a bit out of the ordinary, but I would like to raise a toast to the bride My wife Never before have I met such an intriguing lady. Degree educated with absolutely no common sense. She is my sole mate. My best friend and above all would certainly be my phone a friend remember that night. She has the most amazing knowledge of things that no one should ever know. No one under the age of 32 should be winning sport and pop music quizzes by knowing who wrote "music to watch girls by". I guess that highlights the age gulf between us. However, seriously, I think you will agree, she is looking wonderful today. I cannot say enough kind things about Suzanne, I would do, but I cannot read her handwriting. Suzanne , I love you, and I can't wait until next month when our daughter comes into this world I love you and hope and prayed we can show her what real love is all about. I also want to say thank you to the bridesmaids you all do look hot don't gentlemen lets give these women a toast. Sandy Melissa all of Suzanne friends and family for supporting her choice in men and I know it was wrong Sandy for keeping it from you but we wanted to make sure it was going to last and um your man owes me a stake dinner and thank you all for coming here this week been a great week for us all thank you,"

"Well they say the best for last some of you here little too young to remember the New Kids on the Block and I going to sing a little piece of my favorite song

Suzanne sings

I'm not that kind of girl who can take a broken heart so don't ever leave I don't want to see us part the very thought of losing you means that everything would go down under

I'll be loving you forever  
Just as long as you want me to be  
I'll be loving you forever  
All this love's for you and me, yeah  
(I'll be loving you)  
I'll be  
(I'll be loving you)  
Loving you   
(The things you do)  
Yeah, it's forever  
(I'll be loving you)  
I'll be  
(I'll be loving you)  
Loving you, yeah

Suzanne stop sing and walks over to Randy and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"When Randy and I began to plan our wedding we considered getting married on  
holiday in February the 14th Sandy favorite holiday, with just parents and close family - but as we thought more and more about the type of day we wanted, we realized that we wanted to share it with our friends and family - so that everyone could be part of our memories of our wedding day. Therefore, it is a great feeling to have all of you together in one room. Randy and I have been together over two years, and we have had a lot of fun during that time. Yes I met him in a bar in his hometown they had a show there and after the show he was there I didn't go to the show because I was there for business and um he was a pain I am not going to lie first I didn't even know it was really Randy I thought it was his baby brother Nathan or one of his cousin trying to pass as him than I met his sister who at the time was a freshmen at local college where I had to take a test and we first met through Becky , Randy's sister but it wasn't love at first site - well, until one night when I spilt a bottle of red wine over Randy and broke the bottle on the floor. I jumped up to get a towel, and when I came back Randy, binging Randy was naked and holding a dustpan and brush strategically placed. You all seen his nude pics on line.

Randy interrupts.

"I must admit I was very, very drunk because I don't remember that at all you sure it was me,"

"Trust me it was you it must have worked because three years later here we are And it means a lot to be Randy's wife after 3 years of being his girlfriend, and I'm sure he's happy now that he can finally start to let himself go but please don't. You know, my mom always told me to marry a rich man - I could not have married a richer man than Randy. He is rich in inner strength, understanding and kindness, in forgiveness, patience and humor. He is my everything and I am very proud to be Mrs. Orton. Randy, I am so proud to be your wife, I am really looking forward to sharing the rest of my life with you and raising our child together, I love you very much. The main reason I wanted to speak today was to personally say thank you to some very special people who have contributed to today. I would like to thank my Mom - for being such a calming influence in such a hectic time! She has been a tower of strength throughout my life, and very understanding during my 'everyone back to my house for a party' stage! However, thank you Mom, I appreciate everything you have done for me and hope that I can make you proud. I want also thank my dad for telling me to go for it even though I wasn't looking at the time and I was there just to relax and I met not only my favorite wrestler but my husband who knew hot wings and beer can land you a man like this so all my single friends that's all you need to do is order hot wings and beer and have a attitude you to can have a wonderful man like my Randy,"

"Gag me here," Sandra said

"Shut up Sandy I love you so much Randy it is hard to explain and I will never hurt you again Randy's Mom and Dad, Bob and Jena for welcoming me into their family. Special thanks to Jena for teaching Randy l to tidy up after himself. Thanks to Becky Randy's sister without whom Randy and myself would not have met. Like Randy said wish Sandy was there she would had told me not to ruin this opportunity of a lifetime my two maid of honors Sandra and Melissa we been through hell and back and I want to thank you two for all your love and support the last 22years who knew we would still be friends and to our home girl who is in haven Ladonna thank you for being a friend and keeping it real for all of us we miss you to the bridesmaids thank you for all your help and Tracy, who's also getting married in three weeks time who has been brilliant in allowing me to talk weddings non-stop, in person, by telephone and e-mail up to 20 times a day! A big thank you to my friend Sandra, you have always been there for me through thick and thin - thank you very much. I have a small gift for you and I hope you and John be as happy as Randy and I love you and I knew it you like Randy but he is all my minds now. Thanks to Sarah who would not let me get away with not having a bachelorettenight - I had a brilliant time. Finally, I would like to propose a toast to you guys, who have made it such a special day for us - To the guests!" Suzanne said 

Than it was time for throw the bouquet and Sandra caught it and she was shock to catch it and Randy throw the garter belt and Dave caught it with one hand and he and Sandra had dance to the next song and Sandra was smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't you get fresh with my woman," John said

"Dude I am not going to do that I am a gentleman,"

"Wow I got two guys fighting over little old me,"

"I never heard of this before but I go alone with it," Dave said slow dancing with Sandra "You look hot tonight Sandy,"

"Thank you Dave you look nice also,"

"Suzanne told me you use to have a thing for me,"

"Yes I did it was really bad but that's when you was married now you are with…" 

"We broke up,"

"Oh I am sorry to hear that,"

"You friends with Dana right,"

"Somewhat,"

"You think she be interested in me,"

"No she don't date beef up men she hates wrestlers,"

"Oh how about Kristal,"

"You know she is with Bobby,"

"Oh yeah so how things going with you and John,"

"Mr. Batista are you flirting with me,"

"Maybe are they…."

"Yes they are real everything is real,

"Just asking,"

"Oh okay thank you for the dance,"

"You are welcome," Dave said giving Sandra a kiss on the cheek

"It is time for pictures,"

"Oh goodie,"

than they started taking pictures and it was fun and after the pictures it was the party was over and Suzanne and Randy want to their honeymoon suite and he pick up his pregnant wife and lay her down on the bed and they started making out and he was kissing her neck and shoulders by the time her breathing returned to some normalcy after she broke the passionate kiss.

His hands had moved to her hips and he was caressing them over her thin skirt, tugging and teasing the sides of her panties.

While picking her up he could feel the ever-expanding bulge in his trousers. She never needed to do much to arouse him, and now her scent was filling his mind. He knew he would have to fight a tough battle with his instincts if he had to make it enjoyable for her. Her moans were getting louder and louder, that she was enjoying every bit of this made his penis only happier. She wanted him to stay close. He responded by putting his hands in her blouse caressing her back and then lifting her open bra slightly and softly massaging her breasts, her reaction bordered on being violent she shrieked with pleasure and he responded by a deep kiss and flick on the nipples. Then he removed her blouse and kept on kissing her- this time continuous short kisses, so that she would not feel breathless enough to break the kissing.

Then he laid her on the bed, this time she did not hug him. She knew he was admiring her breasts- how she looked half naked, she enjoyed the admiring look in his eyes. However, not for long, he was licking and sucking her nipples like a lunatic and her loud moans only egged him on to do it harder.

He moved one of his hands on top of her skirt while still sucking her breasts. Lifting her skirt with one hand he started to caress her vagina over her panties- this nearly pushed her over the edge and all she could do was to scream his name repeatedly. The moment he inserted his finger in her vagina it was drenched in her juices, his finger inside her vagina had brought her over the edge. Happy that he had aroused his bride so much, he moved his finger in and out she responded with moving up and down on his finger. Then he inserted another finger to see her response, he was not disappointed, her oohs and aahs rhymed with his finger movements.

The look on her face was that of a sexually aroused woman, she was in the throes of orgasm and was grinding her hips on his fingers. He knew should flow any moment and when she did he moved closer to her and slowly slipped her skirt off her. She was now lying naked in front of him. He was conscious of his hardening cock but decided to fully prepare the virginal bride for the final assault.

He kissed her mouth gently softly sucking on her lips and moved southwards down her neck to her breasts. He loved the taste of her hard nipples but decided to go for the bigger prize- her wet, fragrant hot vagina. The touch of his tongue on her vagina told her that another orgasm was in the offing. He licked and sucked her vagina voraciously and she was moving her vagina against his tongue.

He could no longer contain his bulge in his trousers. It had grown big- bigger than he had ever seen - must be her- so she should get it now and pushed it inside her red hot wet vagina- she screamed and for him the pleasure was beyond words. As he pumped into her vagina, he hugged her, took her into his arms and slept next to her with his penis sleeping in her vagina; it will not be a sound sleep he knew.


	14. Trip of a Lifetime

**Chapter 14-** **Trip of a Lifetime **

The next day John and Sandra left the Hampton's and Sandra mom tag along because she is staying at Sandra's house until she come back from her trip.

"Did Sandra tell you she got a new job offer,"

"Mom I was going to tell him that later,"

"That's great you got a new job offer is it to do with opening the new office in Tampa you was telling me about,"

"Florida got out bided by Las Vegas area and I have an interview when we come back,"

"So you not coming with me to Dallas for Monday Night Raw,"

"Yeah I am going back to Dallas since when I pass up Monday night Raw and I am going to the pay per view don't you have things to do,"

"Yes I do I am just saying,"

"John it is only going to be for week you guys TV tapping and interviews and getting back in shape,"

"What you saying,"

"Nothing but seeing some of the other guys they need to work out again,"

"Yeah some of them are letting themselves go,"

"How long you two going to Italy," her mom said

"Ten days," John said

"You have everything ready for your trip," Sandra's mom ask her.

"Yeah just got to pack something's and I am ready to leave tomorrow this is my first of many trips I hope to take with….."

"Hold that thought," John said answering his phone. "What,"

"How long you going to be away," Sierra said

"I told you I'll be gone for two weeks alright," John said

"Alright I know you told me I was just making sure I get my weeks right,"

"Did you leave yet?"

"Yes I am home now he is sleep that was nice ceremony I seen Dave flirting with Sandra,"

"Nice try listen I am about to go out thank you for calling me you got home okay,"

"You are welcome baby anything for you,"

"Whatever gives him a hug for me and Sandra please?"

"I will for you but not for her,"

"Sorry it was Sierra sometimes I wonder about her,"

"I wonder that since day one," Sandra said to herself.

"Say something,"

"No is he okay,"

"Yeah he was sleeping,"

"Aw shame you couldn't talk to him,"

"Yeah I'll bring him back something's where is your mom,"

"She is in her room she was getting tired why,"

"No reason," John smile at Sandra and said

"John we can't do that out here my mom room is near by,"

"Yeah so it is your place,"

"I know that but…Come on lets go upstairs than," Sandra smile and said

They want up stairs to Sandra's room, John started to kiss her neck, and she started smiling than the doorbell ring.

"Dam,"

"Let my mom get it,"

"Now you talking," Sandra said unbutton her shirt

"I going to fuck your brains out when we go to Italy but we should start now," 

"Sandra I need you to come here,"

"I am busy,"

"You got ten days to do that come here your dad is here,"

"Shit I forgot about him shit why he couldn't show up like all them times when he didn't," Sandra said sucking her teeth "Be right down John come with me please,"

"Yeah sure,"

"Don't worry my dad isn't going to hurt you,"

"I know that because those look on your face saying you going to kick his ass if he did,"

"Dam right hate him,"

"I know you do but he is the one your mom choice to be married and have a beautiful sexy daughter,"

"Stop putting me over John,"

"Hey give me that smile stop playing into your dad's hand,"

"Okay come on,"

"Hey you are better than him,"

"What am I MVP now,"

"You will always be my MVP," John smile said

Sandra sucks her teeth and rows her eyes at him than she thought about it and smiles at him.

"If I didn't have to go downstairs right now you know what we will be…"

"Sandra is you coming,"

"I'm coming dam!"

"I thought you was about sing MVP song there,"

"I know,"

Than Sandra and John want downstairs and Sandra dad was sitting in the family with two of her stepsisters and her nieces and nephews.

"Oh my god John Cena," little boy said

"You know him," Sandra said

"Yes we watch wrestling,"

"Sandra aren't you going to introduce them to John," her mom said

"John these are my step nephews Donate and Dominic and that's their older sister who looks just like me Jasmine and their mom Chrystal and my other sister Michelle my dad Mac this is my friend John Cena,"

"Sandy you mean boyfriend," John smile said

"Yeah that too," Sandra said rowing her eyes at him.

"No way are you going with him,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeap six month now right," John said holding Sandra's hand

"Yeah something liked that," Sandra said sitting down.

"You go with my daughter and you are pro wrestler how you met her," her father said

"Through a friend of mind who wife is Sandra's best friend,"

"I thought you told me her best friend die,"

"I have more than one friend I am going to check on dinner,"

"Need any help," her stepsister said

"No thank you I got it,"

"Why you had to bring that up,"

"I didn't know she had more than one girlfriend,"

"I'm going to check up on her," John said

John walk into the kitchen and Sandra was at the table crying when she seen John walking over towards.

"I hate cutting up onions they always makes me cry,"

"Sandy stops lying to me what's wrong,"

"I told you I hate him he never did nothing for me it is old feelings I still got to work through you know,"

"Hey what did I tell you upstairs?"

"That you going to fuck my brains out when we get to Italy,"

"Beside that what else did I said,"

"Don't play into his hand,"

"Yes and that's what you are doing don't do that alright,"

"Okay,"

"Now I can understand why you feel like that but still they are your family even though he cheated on your mom,"

"Yeah I know,

Than after dinner and everyone want home Sandra was in the kitchen washing, the dishes while John and her mom was talking.

"What is it you wanted to ask me I know Mr. Moore came back cursing to himself he wouldn't tell me,"

"I am going to ask Sandra to marry me in Italy and I ask your ex husband he told me no he don't want his daughter marrying a wrestler so I am asking you how do you feel about me marrying Sandra,"

"I don't have a problem with it just don't do nothing to hurt her she is very sensitive and I can't stand to see her upset since day one she met you back in 2005 she was keep a smile on her face so I give you permission to marry her anyway why you ask him for anyway,"

"I don't know thank you mom," John said hugging Sandra's mom.

"What in the world," Sandra said walking into the family room.

"I was talking to your mom about your birthday idea what I can do special for you,"

"You doing it taking me to Italy that's was my biggest dream trip I ever want to go on,"

"Really,"

"Yeap and I'm so glad I am going on it,"

"Oh okay but I still want to do something special,"

"Oh okay come on we better get to bed got a long day and night,"

"Yes we do take the plane to New York than to Italy be there tomorrow morning,"

"Yes I am tired I am going to turn in now I'll say good night don't stay up to late,"

"We won't," John smile said

"Alright good night," her mom said going into her room.

"Night," Sandra

"Night," John said

"What," Sandra said turning off the TV

"Nothing buttercup I haven't had this much fun in a long time that's all,"

"I see you have your passport your id whatever else you need to go overseas I am surprise I didn't get too sick from them shots even though I didn't need to get them just in case I have to go overseas for my job,"

"Sandy you were puking like river I think you should have waited on the shots things than your period came on,"

"I think it was from Suzanne wedding I got nervous for her that's why it came on,"

"You sure that's all it is,"

"Yes,"

"Okay if you say so,"

"Please you don't want to give our parents a heart attack do you?"

"No I think your mom is ready to be a grandmom,"

"How you know,"

"She told me while you was in the kitchen,"

"I see so did she tell you she going to spoil the child and than send it home so we can deal with the aftermath,"

"Yeah,"

"Good believe me my mom been telling me and Suzanne and Melissa and whoever else we was hanging around with at the time that pay back is coming my mom keep on saying I hope one day you have a daughter just like you,"

"Oh no now I am going to borrow Jimmy's shout gun,"

"Ha-ha very funny,"

"I think you was cute,"

"As a teenager I was hand full,"

"Who wasn't?"

"True come on lets go upstairs I am getting tired being in these clothes,"

"Want to take a shower together,"

"Mr. Cena we can not do that,"

"We was about to do it when your dad and your step sisters came,"

"I know that just not in the mood right now,"

"But we made love last night and you didn't have no problem giving me none now you acting like I don' want to do it,"

"I know this going to sound crazy but I have little things I don't do before I go on a plane having sex is one of them,"

"We did it before we left San…"

"No we didn't do it who did you do it too,"

"No one,"

"Oh okay no one you was masturbating and you thought we really did it," Sandra said turning off the lights.

"True I was wasn't I don't think I did can I ask you something,"

"What," Sandra said walking up the steps. 

"I forgot what I was going to ask you your ass made me forget,"

"Oh okay good one Cena I am going to let that slid," 

"It's true it's true,"

"Huh okay,"

"Why you so shy around your family I mean you don't say much around your mom when I am there but if I wasn't you talking up a storm,"

"I don't know it just happen I always been like that,"

"Oh okay,"

"You taking your video camera,"

"Yes I am why wanted to make a homemade porno tonight call one night with Cena,"

"Gross I just thought about Joanie and Sean tape but um I was little surprise to see how big he was," Sandra smiles.

"Yeah I am bigger,"

"Little bigger,"

"Tell me you don't have that DVD,"

"Yeah and don't ask me why I do,"

"You know what I have it too just want to see what she does to him. Now I remember what I was going to ask you are you going to get mad at me if I did had sex with someone before we became a couple,"

"Did you have sex with someone before we got together?"

"No, no I was just asking that's all," John lie.

"John you better be telling me the truth,"

"I am telling you the truth,"

"Oh okay I don't know it all depends who it is if it is some girl you met at the booty club I will not get mad if it is Sierra I don't know so what outfit should I wear tomorrow," Sandra said holding up two outfits in her hand.

"Whatever makes you feel good wear it why you get mad if I had sex with Sierra but not at the girl from the booty club,"

"I figure you say something like that because Sierra wants you back and she would do anything to get you back,"

"Sorry babe I was just wondering you are right she do want me back she was trying to get me at the wedding,"

"See that's what I mean and that's why I would get mad. What you wearing,"

"Polo shirt and my dress short,"

"Oh okay I got now until the morning to make up my mind on what to wear,"

"Yes you do come here,"

"What,"

"Have I told you I love you lately come on lets do it please baby it would easy the stress you have," John said unbutton her shirt and kissing Sandra's neck and feeling on her.

"John come on we got ten days we going to be so burn out you won't be able to wrestle and I won't be able to do my sale pitch I don't want Vince mad at me if you suck,"

"Please Sandy I love you I make you feel so good inside you know you want…shit who is that calling,"

"Sierra,"

"Shit HELLO,"

"Hi I am just calling to say good night and um have a safe trip we going to miss you," Sierra said, "John are you there,"

Sandra got on her knees and began to suck on his cock while he was on phone with Sierra.

"John says something,"

"Um, um yeah thank you, thank you for calling me I need to cum I mean go," John said looking down at Sandra who was grinning

"Sandy sucking your dick,"

"Yeah um I, I call you in the mo-morning alright,"

"Whatever you two never going to have sex life like we use to have sex,"

"Bye, bye," John said looking down at Sandra and closing his phone "You are so bad I should smack your ass for doing that but don't stop keep on doing it oh shit it feel so good," John said helping Sandra head going up and down.

Sandra keeps on doing that and than when John cum she took all her clothes and she got on top and rode him fast and long and when Sandra came she realize her and John didn't use a condom.

"We didn't use a condom,"

"Yes I know but you are on the pill we will be alright,"

"Yeah but case I get…."

"Don't worry I am here for you, you know that lay back I need to return the favor don't worry I will put one on after I suck you okay,"

"Shut up and do it,"

Slowly spreading her soft thighs, the candle light played across her mound as she spread apart her pussy.

It was a breath taking sight. She knew she smelled sweet. Her clit swelled and begged to be sucked. She put a finger in her mouth and then moved it to her hard bud. She began a slow massage of her pearl, the sensation making her toes curl.

Then, he was next to her. He laid his lips across hers, his tongue darting in her mouth and tasting of brandy. Although the kiss was deep, he broke away to look at what she had deprived him of for so long. He slithered down the bed, and took up the job of holding her lips apart. There he gazed at her, looked hard at her pussy. His breathing quickened, his sculpted lips parting and descending towards her. His breath was hot as he inhaled her essence. By now, she was turning and twisting, needing his tongue on her twat. Sandra soon got what she wanted.

He went straight for it, slipping his tongue into her moist slit. His tongue piston in and out of the sweetest pussy he had ever tasted. She moaned and held his head to her as he devoured her. He pulled his tongue out and sucked on her throbbing clit like a starving man. She was dripping with her arousal by now, and could not get enough of him. She rolled her shapely hips into his face, matching his pace as he pushed a finger into her tight channel. That did it for her. As he curled his fingers into her g spot, she came hard, arching and screaming for him. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body as he made himself content with kissing the skin above her clit as she cooled.

He was far from done though. Now that he had tasted her, he wanted to be in her. He crawled like a cat from on the floor between her legs to hover above her. With his massive shoulders, he blocked out all the rest of the world from view. He slid an arm behind her shoulders and brought her to lie upon the pillows. His erection was out, and it was beautiful. Long and pulsing, he would put most men to shame. 

Sandra grabbed for his cock so she could gobble him up. He straddled her chest as she rubbed her lips all over the hot head of his prick. His pre cum dripped out, urging her to lap it all up. She suddenly took him all in her mouth and sucked hard, using her tongue to massage him. He was almost lost to his orgasm, but stopped her just in time. Getting back in position, he slipped into the cradle of her thighs, and positioned his throbbing member at the gateway to heaven. Using gentle fingertips to hold the delicate flesh of her womanhood apart, he entered her.

The bulbous head of his cock stretched her tiny opening. Her hips shot upwards, trying to embed him even deeper inside her body. His lips slanted across hers as he plunged hard and fast, slipping his manhood all the way in her. He was huge and throbbing, stretching the walls of her tight cunt. She had the tightest pussy he had ever been in her muscles contracted around his pulsing meat, milking his cock. He began to move, slipping in and out of her pussy slowly at first, letting her get used to his invasion. Her juices flowed everywhere, lubricating her clit. He took advantage of that, and used a finger to flick it every so often.

Sandra was in heaven, with this massive cock in her tiny pussy and her lover stretching her all the way open. Her hips rolled as she kissed him, fucking his mouth with her hot tongue, much in the same way he was fucking her body. He felt her begin to climax, and stopped. He pulled out of her little body with a sloppy pop, and rolled her onto her back. She understood immediately and complied. Her glistening cunt, open and dripping was a beautiful sight. Her pert ass in the air, he kissed along her cheeks before imbedding himself back into her. He could watch now as he fucked her. His cock looked so huge.

He grabbed her hips, and prepared for the deepest plunge yet. He pulled out; only to slam back into to her so his balls slapped her tight ass. He reached around to her tits, pulling her nipples the way he knew she loved. She was moaning loudly, an animal in heat. They were no longer human, but primitive fucking machines, only needing dick and pussy and orgasm. He gave her the ride of her life. He pounded her tight cunt mercilessly, grinding his ten inches in and out of her virgin like slit. Finally, with a scream, her head tossed back in a wave of flame, she came in a gushing wave of sweat, juices and lust. He gladly came with her, the clenching of her pussy to much to bear. He pour his thick, hot cum inside her now gaping hole, not moving until he grew soft and fell out John had a condom on but it broke when they was fucking each other he didn't even bother putting on another one when he was fucking her ass.

They collapsed on the bed, this being the first of many new things they would try together. Falling asleep, they had no idea of what they would be doing next. They only knew the hum of satisfying sex.

The next morning Sandra ran into the bathroom first and to take the morning pill just in case she got pregnant last night and she really wasn't ready to be come a mom even though she loves John enough to have his kid but not right now when her career was going to a higher level.

"Good morning sunshine," John said coming into the bathroom putting his arms around her waist. "Look how pretty you look,"

"Thank you need to finish getting ready,"

"You are not putting on make up are you?"

"No I never wear make up I don't look right I look like a clown,"

"But a sexy one,"

"What did I tell you about putting me over?"

"You don't like when I put you over I love it when you put me over it turns me on thank you for the wonderful night,"

"You are welcome now go and get ready I'll be downstairs eating breakfast,"

"Sandy,"

"Yeah,"

"I don't care what anyone says you are the most sexist woman I ever met,"

"John stops it,"

"I love you,"

"Always,"

Than Sandra want downstairs and her mom was cooking them breakfast and they was talking.

"You have everything you need,"

"Yeah I do,"

"Whatever you do remember you are American in a another country don't be mean or sobbed towards these people,"

"I know that and I remember I am not in the states I won't speak my mind,"

"Alright you got everything,"

"Yes,"

"Remember to call me when you get there I might be up,"

"Alright I will,"

"Morning mom," John said giving Sandra mom a kiss on the check and getting some breakfast. "Don't worry mom I'll make sure she be on her best behavior," John said sitting down next to Sandra.

"Who phone is that ring?"

"Sound like the house phone I'll get it hello,"

"Hey Sandy is John around,"

"Yeah Paul hold on John its Paul,"

"Hello,"

"John hey I hope I didn't catch you a bad time,"

"No I was about to leave on my vacation that's all what's up,"

"When you get to Italy you will be making couple appearances for the pay per view and the new season of Raw than you and Sandy will be free to do whatever okay,"

"Yeah sure,"

"Your tour guide has your schedule,"

"Thank you Paul for calling me,"

"Oh John the little thing you going to be doing is not part of your appearance but your tour guide have a sun set cruise set up so you can ask her on the boat,"

"Oh thank you,"

"You are welcome see you in two weeks,"

"Yeah,"

"Everything okay,"

"Yeah have to do little bit of work over there other than that everything is okay sweetie don't worry," John said kissing Sandra's lips.

"Come on let's get our things and get ready to go,"

"Thanks mom for driving us to the airport," 

"No problem I don't mind,"

"Now who's calling hello,"

"Sandy hey I caught you before you left,"

"What do you want Roger I am leaving to go on vacation?"

"The meeting you have Fair Connors Levy is schedule for 9:00am on August 25th has been move to August 27th at 9:00am time so don't change your ticket enjoy your two days there and I'll see on the 27th,"

"Okay thank for calling me,"

"You are welcome have a safe trip,"

"Thank you,"

"Boy they are full of good news today,"

"What happen?"

"The meeting is move to Wednesday August 27th so he told me not to change my ticket to enjoy my two days in Vegas,"

"Dam so you can't go to Detroit,"

"No I can't sorry baby,"

"Hey that's okay our jobs both have us going through loops it is part our jobs right,"

"Yeah,"

Than they left to go to the airport and everything was going well, it was time for them to board the airplane, and than they got to New York City and Sandra was, starting to get nervous and she had tears coming from her eyes.

"Hey, hey why the tears,"

"These are happy tears,"

"Don't cry we have ten days and I don't want to see you cry no more got it,"

"Alright thank you so much I never been anywhere outside of United States this is going to be so much fun even though you have to work it will be fun and I can meet your Italian fans hope some of them speak English because my Italian is bad,"

"You do know some words right,"

"Yeah I do I been studying it and I can read something's in Italian,"

"Good now rest your head on my shoulder and get some sleep because I know you didn't sleep too well last night,"

"I was too happy that's why I didn't want to do you know what we did,"

"Yeah but you had fun,"

"I thought you was the only one from WWE going to Italy,"

"Who you see,"

"Adam,"

"Where you see him,"

"Two rows in front of us,"

"That's not him that's a woman,"

"OOPS,"

"Yeah now go to sleep or I'll take you to the bathroom and give you a little relaxation,"

"That's one thing I do not want to do,"

"Really,"

"Yes,"

"Why not it is fun,"

"God John you did that,"

"Yeah with Liz,"

"Gross,"

"But it is fun,"

"Everything is fun to you,"

Than it was the next morning and they was about to land and Sandra woke up John to see little bit of the city of Rome.

"Sandy I seen it before it is a beautiful place let me get the last drop of sleep out,"

"But John I want you to see it with me," Sandra whining

"It isn't going to work now let me sleep."

**Sandra POV**

Here I am with the man of my dreams in Italy Rome is the first stop and I can not wait the plane ride is long and wonderful they even feed us I was too excited to eat the old me would been eating every minute oh well the plane just landed and John smiling at me I guess he got that last few minutes of sleep shame he have to work today but hey that's his job.

"Ready to get off this plane,"

"Yeah I am,"

"Ladies first,"

"Oh thank you,"

I love him we have to go through security again strange I don't know I just want behind John I didn't even notice he had his world title with him he must of knew or he wanted me take pictures of him with it to put it on his myspace page anywho after that we seen a young woman who a sign with John's names on it I was wondering was she a fan or a real tour guide trust me these women would do anything to get their little hands on him I don't blame them I was once in their shoes so we want to baggage claim to get our bags than we there was car waiting for us and they took us to the hotel to get check in our room.

"Here we are what you think," John said putting his arms around my waist.

"Oh my god this is great room look at the view oh my god," I said looking around and pulling out my camera taking pictures.

"Are you hungry because I soon have to leave to do my first interview?"

"Yeah I might go to the little café,"

"Okay we will met up later than,"

"Yeah cool,"

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too,"

Than I call my mom to tell her we got here okay and than I left to go see one of the best city in the world Rome I look like a local dress up but they can still I was American but still they was cool I order a real strong coffee my favorite and wow make the states one seem weak oh yeah it is going to be so on tonight but anyway I wonder what he is doing.

**John POV**

I left to do some interviews afterwards I talk to our guide and she told me about what all was going to happen on the sunset cruise we are taking on her birthday and when I ask her to marry me I arranging the flowers I want to give her and the outfit I want her to wear how everything go down I am glad Rene no not my co worker Rene but our guide she was cool and she going to take Sand out tomorrow while I am doing more interviews and stuff how in the hell this turn out to be a working vacation man I bet no one else doing this I want back to the room there she was sound a sleep I was getting sleepy too little jetlag so I took off my shoes and got into the bed with her and she feels so good to be around I am so happy that she is my girlfriend I hope she never finds out what I did with Sierra that would killed our relationship.

After two hour nap we both took we got up took a shower and want to see the city even though I been here so many times I love it we took some private pictures for us to have and we took some pictures and we was not stare at too much which was a change Sandy feel so bad sometime being with me but now she acting we are the same color we want to a nice restaurant for dinner at the hotel and most of the menu was in Italian everything look good but Sandra try something I never thought she would eat but she did she try to get me to tasted I was like no way after dinner we want to one of the night clubs and it was nice we had a great time and I know she going to love what we are doing tomorrow.

"Wow what a fun crazy day,"

"Yeah it was,"

"I never thought I would be so much fun,"

"Yeah it is,"

"John what's wrong,"

"Nothing babe I was just thinking about something,"

"Really what,"

"How beautiful you look in that nightgown you're not wearing shorts t shirt,"

"Will since it is a special trip no I am not wearing no t shirt and shorts,"

"Oh okay cool come on we better get to bed we have a busy day tomorrow and you get one of your birthday present,"

"John I got my present that's coming here I don't need nothing else,"

"Yes you do and I am going to show you a good time alright,"

"Fine but I don't want you to buy me anything,"

"SSH go to sleep good night,"

"Night love you John so much,"

"I love you too,"

The next morning I woke up first and want to see our tour guide who is helping me than I came back with a single rose for her and a little gift box with bracelets they was unique looking and she smile at and she gave me a very nice kiss and today we'll visit the birthplace of two great pillars of Western civilization --- the Roman Empire and Christianity. With our expert local guide, we tour the Vatican Museums, a treasure trove of ancient Greek sculptures, medieval tapestries and Renaissance paintings. Our visit culminates in the Sistine Chapel, the room where the Pope is elected. We enter in total silence, not wanting to disturb Michelangelo's famed frescoes depicting the 'End of Times.' Which of Michelangelo's contemporaries he assigned to heaven and which to hell will fascinate you!

Next, we visit St. Peter's Basilica, the largest church in Christendom. We seen Michelangelo's Pieta, sculpted when he was just 24. I am always amazed by the mosaic 'paintings' created from tiny chips of 100,000 different shades of color. We also seen Bernini's 7- story bronze canopy above the main altar. Than I had to do some interviews and they was not too bad, than we met up for lunch.

"Having fun baby,"

"I thought you had to work today,"

"Yeah I did that's why Rene took you shopping so ready for lunch,"

"Yeah that was fun I like that so much why did you bring your belt,"

"Because I have to do interviews and they want to see the belt plus I want to get some pictures of me for myspace page,"

"Oh okay,"

"Now let's enjoy our lunch,"

"John can I ask you something,"

"Sure,"

"Tonight I want to have sex with you I don't know something about here make you want to have sex look at all these couples around us make you I don't know horny,"

Yes, yes that is so awesome I was hoping that would happen.

"Sure babe we can do it all night long if you want to,"

**Sandra POV**

After a relaxing break for lunch on our own, we board our coach for a panoramic tour of Imperial Rome including Castel St. Angelo, the Roman Forum, and Largo Argentina where Brutus stabbed Caesar so I had been told, the Jewish Ghetto and the Circus Maximus. Then we will enter the Coliseum, reliving the brutal entertainment of the gladiators and the lions, refereed by the Emperor himself. John and I had a great time in there we was picturing Vince McMahon sitting up there and watching everyone matches it was funny what we was saying and than after that tour we want to back to the hotel, we'll primp for our gala evening of dinner and dancing in the glorious Brancaccio Palace. This most extravagant evening is filled with wonderful food, glorious song, flowing wine that was so much fun John gave me a nice bracelet he brought it was real unique as one of my birthday presents we did not get drunk at all and I am so happy I don't know what to do with myself John is going to let me shop tomorrow with his credited card I hope he knows what he got himself into nah I am not going to do that to my baby boy matter fact I might not buy nothing as part of my birthday present.

We want back to the hotel room this is our last night in Rome we going to Florence next I heard so much that place sound like we going to have some fun there can not wait I am drinking more wine I ever drink wow and it isn't that cheap stuff I buy this is real deal and it is good. Anyhow, to get to my story, we are having a good time and our relationship it is too the roof definitely a spicy sex life. However, tonight, things got hotter than ever. John and I were up late, since we got here we been staying up late the last two nights. It was about 1:35am in the morning, and we were in the bedroom, sharing popcorn while watching an action flick. Suddenly, a kissing scene came on, and the whole room was quiet. John looked at me.

"When was the last time we just sat somewhere to make out?"

I shrugged.

"I can't even remember. Probably back in high school," Then I added with a smile, "Why do you ask?"

John looked at me slyly.

"C'mon. I kind of miss frenching on the couch." He laughed. "It was fun and romantic and childish," John looked at me with those baby blue eyes he knew I could not resist.

I did not hesitate. I laid back and he practically jumped on me, unbuttoning the top of my shirt, revealing my red bra.

"For old time's sake," He whispered in my ear.

"But we wasn't together," I said

"I know but we was both with other people and we both had fun right,"

"Yeah alright if say so,"

We kissed slowly at first, barely parting our lips. Then John opened his mouth and ran his wet tongue over my lips and I let out my tongue to reach his. Soon our tongues were in each other's mouths, feeling over our teeth and making slapping noises every time they parted. John's tongue was practically wrapping itself around my tonsils, so I dug mine deep into his throat, as far as it would reach. We lay there, John on top of me, for a few minutes, kissing as if we were teens again this does remind me of my very first none black boyfriend I had that was fun.

"John." I whispered, running my slender fingers through his hair. "Let's start a family." 

What the hell did I just say I think the wine is making me saying this I am not ready to have a kid not yet but a year or two I might be but than again my mom was in her 30's when she had me and I have done everything I wanted to do in life why not maybe Sierra would leave him alone than again she might do anything to get her Johnny back.

"What?" he said.

"You know kids. Let's have a baby I know what I say about giving our parents a heart attack but I think I am ready I don't know but I want to have your baby though,"

God he giving that look I don't think he was ready to hear that will who sayed the other night he will be there for me if I did get pregnant two times we didn't use a condom the night of Suzanne wedding and the week before my period.

"But,"

"But what?" I said. "Doesn't this seem like the perfect opportunity? I mean we are in the mood, we are in Italy by ourselves with nothing to do and I really want a child badly. I really, really want a child, John. Wouldn't you like to be a daddy again since you wasn't there for Johnny the first two years of your son?"

Oh okay I know that was wrong to say but I did and John looked at me with that devilish grin he only gets when he feels very naughty.

Suddenly he got up, turned off the T.V and we want to the bedroom, and he and I sat down on the bed. The room was very dark, with the only light coming in through the window from the city and the moon.

He did not unbutton his shirt-he tore it open with amazing strength, revealing his big, muscular chest. John knew his muscles turned me on. Therefore, in return, I decided to give him his turn on.

I sat up, and took off the rest of my shirt, slowly. His eyes trained on me as I unhooked my red bra, and let my beautiful breasts spill out in front of him. I knew John loved my big nipples. The way they were always so soft and perky, and he loved to nurse from me and drink the small amounts of sweet milk they held. I could see the anxiousness in his eyes.

He began unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, throwing them onto the floor and crawling onto me. John positioned himself, his chest on my crotch, until I realized something. We still had clothes on. That was a big no-no when we were having sex.

"John!" I said. "Take off your underwear first."

Hurriedly, he pulled down his Calvin's I saw his big penis was red and as straight as a flagpole. He had started to ejaculate, and I so badly wanted it inside of me.

John climbed on top of me, ripping off my skirt and then my panties. Then he lay down on my stomach again, with his nipple playing with my pubic area.

"Do you have any milk for me today, baby?" he whispered.

"Why don't you suck and find out?"

He placed his lips on my right nipple. Easing it with his tongue and kissing the areola He sucked on the nipple and bit down on it. I moaned and told him to bite harder. He bit harder, and played with it in his teeth. I knew it was red by the time he stopped. Then he sucked, looking for some milk. None came out.

"It's empty," he grumbled.

"Try the other one." I urged.

He began sucking the left nipple and soon drops of milk came out.

"Mmmmm." he moaned. "I wish you could taste some, honey. This is so sweet."

I did wish I could have some. Then I realized we had work to do.

"Alright, John time for you to fuck me,"

He sat up, licking his mouth.

"Gladly." he replied.

I was beyond horny. I wanted him to penetrate me like never before. I sat up too, since I hate lying down while he does all the work. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms on his muscular neck. He placed his rough hands on my back and his legs under mine.

"Fuck me hard, John I need you to put your dick deep in me and let out loads of cum so we can have babies. Hard, hard,"

Without saying a word, he slid his big hard penis in my wet pussy. He rocked me in rhythm, slowly.

"Oh yes." I whispered. "Like that."

I could feel the giant stick in me it was so big I wanted it to stay in me Suddenly, John rocked harder faster and harder again.

"Oh my god Fuck me, fuck me!"

I was having the biggest climax ever. My juice spilled out on him and covered my thighs. I felt the truckload of sperm dump into me, so hot and so good. His dick let out more and more cum, until where I could not hold all of it. It spilled out onto both of us, so hot and sticky. Finally, he pulled out of me and we both collapsed on the bed. What a wild night Rome but we got eight more days to try so if it was not tonight we got other times.

The next day we got up early we was leaving Rome and going to Florence and we ate breakfast we was so happy that's where I can go shopping but I wasn't in a mood to shop which that isn't me so we off to Florence via the Highway of the Sun. As we traverse the hilly countryside to this capital of Tuscany, we are reminded of the exceptional talents who traveled this very path long before us. After getting settled into our hotel, we meet for dinner at a lovely local restaurant and toast our good fortunes with Tuscan wine.

"Sandy was you serious last night what you say,"

"You are not ready to have a baby with me,"

"Yeah but don't you want to get married first,"

"Why so six years later I'll be divorced and raising a child by myself no thank you why,"

"Oh I didn't know you feel that way about marriage um maybe we can …"

"What's wrong John,"

"Nothing Sierra is calling me what do you want,"

"I haven't heard from you and I was just checking up on you sorry but your son been asking about you and her," Sierra said on the phone

John look at me with hurt in his eyes when I sayed that I didn't want to be married what in the world was wrong with me why am I so scared about it, John his parents was married for along time and had five beautiful boys why not get married to him alright back on the pills and I wait until whenever he ask me to married him.

"Poor thing miss me he told me to tell hello," John smile said

"Oh you sure it wasn't his mom who miss you,"

"Sandy come on now I told her it is over she don't have a chance to get back with me,"

"I know that but I don't trust her John but I hope she isn't using your son to get to you,"

"I hope not either were you for real you don't want to get married?"

"No I do want to get married I was just testing you," I said

"You were testing me," 

"Yeah I was of course I want to get married to you someday,"

"You got me scared there for a second but we got alone way to go until we do how you feel about moving in with me,"

Great he is bring that up again he do live in a nice quiet neighborhood and it is gated so again what do I have against Florida my last boyfriend before John lives down here he reminds me my first boyfriend non black boyfriend we had a great sex also but nothing like what John and I have anywho let me tell him the reason.

"You really want me to move in with you,"

"Yes I do what's wrong with that,"

"I have lot things I want to keep and your house isn't that big to hold it,"

"That's the reason you don't want to move to Tampa,"

"Yeah,"

"Sandy, Sandy you can keep your things at your house in Philly its in a quiet neighborhood and I can use it when WWE comes to Philly we can use it our little get way home since the house is paid off and stuff,"

"You got it all figure out huh,"

"Yes I do Sandy do you know how long I waited to able to love again,"

"Yes I do but don't you think we moving too fast,"

"We been together for six month what's wrong with that."

"Nothing you really want me there all the time,"

"Yes, yes, yes baby I love you that much,"

"What about my job I am in the running for partnership in Vegas chapter I'll be there for a year if we do get married we going to have time planning it I mean you are busy I'll be busy,"

"Sandy, I'm going to sound selfish little bit here I make enough money that you don't need the partnership I know that sound selfish but I don't think you should take it if we decide to get marry stuff I mean I don't know what I am saying,"

Wow, I was not expecting that all he wants me to give up my job everything wow.

"Okay if I don't get the partnership I only be gone for six months and I put off going back to school also for a year and I'll move in with you now if I do get it we will have a year long engagement and after we get married I'll go back to school sound fair,"

"Yes it does but case you get pregnant will you still put yourself in a high risk job as partnership,"

"No I would not do that to our baby,"

"Cool now let's gets back to the room and finish what we did last night,"

"Now you are talking,"


	15. Trip of a Lifetime Part 2

**Chapter 15-** **Trip of a Lifetime Part 2**

**Sandra POV**

It is two days before my birthday and John been act strange ever since we got to Verona it is so beautiful here I can see why Romeo and Juliet feel in love here I would too today we are going to courtyard below Juliet's balcony where Shakespeare's star-crossed lovers professed their love. I do not think John is too happy to go there but hey, it is something I must see. Soon we are in fashionable Milan, where we begin with a panoramic drive around the city and a visit to the impressive, gothic Duomo. We will stroll through the spectacular glass-topped Galleria, the world's first shopping mall and onto the famed La Scala Opera House. Tonight, a delectable Milanese dinner at our hotel. He is so up to something he been quiet all night he looks nervous I hope everything is okay back at home which I haven't talk to my mom I might give her a call.

"Something wrong John,"

"No just thinking,"

"Why,"

"We need to have a heart to heart talk when we have some free time okay,"

"Yeah sure no problem,"

"It isn't bad or anything so you ready to go shopping tomorrow,"

"Yeah I am ready for my pre birthday party so what are you planning," 

"I am not telling you,"

"Give me a hint at least I know what to wear,"

"That's all taking care of,"

"Really,"

"Yeah Rene help me with it,"

"That's why she been asking me a lot of questions stuff,"

"Yeah,"

"Oh okay so what are you up to,"

"You'll see,"

"Juliet didn't get these entire secret from Romeo,"

"No she didn't but you are,"

"I guess you are not going to tell me huh,"

"No,"

"Can I get a hint?"

"No,"

"Fine than will I guess tonight you will be taking a cold shower,"

"Yeah I guess I am,"

"What you still not going to tell me,"

"No,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

Than we want back to our hotel room and want into our room and I didn't say much to John and we didn't talk for the rest of the night I even want to bed early the first night since we been over here I want to sleep early and it was wonderful and I had the bed to myself it was wonderful John slept in the extra bed he must be mad about something.

The next morning we left Malian and we want to the mall before we headed to Capri that was fun little shopping trip I brought something's for my goddaughters and sons than we left to go to Capri we cross the bay of Naples to the world's most enchanting island. The vacation spot of emperors and movie stars wouldn't it be cool if I get to see Brad Pitt and Angelina wow that be cool but they got kids now they have to bring them wow this place is nice John still not talking to me wonder what I did wrong.

"You mad at me,"

"No I am not mad at you just thinking something's out,"

"Okay maybe I can help,"

"No I got it,"

"John don't shut me out okay I get scare when people start shunting down like this I am here for you,"

"I know that I just don't feel like talking,"

"Oh okay so what we going to do beside lay here in our room,"

"You can go do what ever you want to do it's a day before your birthday I know today is Suzanne's birthday why don't you call her see how she is doing,"

"Yeah it is okay you say so I think I'll go to the spa get treated like a queen or princess nah I do that tomorrow after church,"

"Yes that will be nice than you get your surprise after that,"

"Whatever it is must going to be very nice,"

"Oh baby you just don't know,"

So I want to see this beautiful town it is hot today it is one of the hottest day since we came here but the ocean breezes helps it some so me and tour guide Anthony very cute if John don't get his act together I might leave him for Tony very sexy and his voice wow hot anywho he took me to this little boutique calls Daniel's it was nice I am going to need another suitcase I got something for my mom and for John's mom she and I became friends that's a good thing I guess than we want to the masterpiece no not Chris Master that's my bubby I love him he is cool anyway it have beautiful glass jewelry there I got something for Suzanne and her daughter even though she isn't born yet I am so happy she is having a kid.

After that Anthony took me to his place to eat lunch I think he trying to hit on me how cool is that a full blooded Italian black thick black hair beautiful brown eyes and reminds me on Footballer Wives my favorite British TV show that's use to come on BBC America he reminds me of the actor who was Italian that hit on his teammate wife but I am not married so I can flirt a little since John in this crazy funk of his anyway the food was great the location everything and few minutes later John came and he was smiling he didn't have that worry look on his face this is scaring me I hope and pray he isn't on anything that's all we need specially WWE not good at all.

"I'll let you enjoy the rest of the day together,"

"Thank you Anthony for showing her a good time I see you two want shopping,"

"I brought something's for my mom your mom your dad girlfriend which I didn't meet yet but I thought she got good taste in men so I got her something case you forgot to buy her something and I brought Suzanne, Jessica, Melissa, Monica, and Kristal Maria everyone in between and I brought something for you also and your dad my dad even though I didn't want to but since he knows I was coming here I had to,"

"Cool sorry for being so cold towards you I really had something on my mind and I call my dad and talk to him and I call my mom also and I talk to Randy they are having a great time in the St. Martin and Suzanne wants to talk to you,"

"Yeah that's great I am glad you are out of your funk so now what,"

"Why don't you stop off at the hotel drop your bags off and than we can go to the spa together I know I know but Randy want so I guess it is okay right,"

"If you only knew,"

"What,"

"They use to say on the internet about you and Randy,"

"What they use to say on the net about me and Randy,"

"That you two are lovers and that you two had mad sex with each other,"

"You are kidding me right,"

"I wish I was but no I am not they really thought you and Randy was gay,"

"Really,"

"Yeap,"

"Do Randy and I look gay to you and Suzanne?"

"Nope we laughed off because we know that you are not we could tell if someone is gay although I should take that back because I didn't know Orlando was,"

"See you can't tell I bet if I told you your guide was gay would you believe me,"

"No because he is straight,"

"Whatever,"

"You just saying that," 

"Sandy you think about it why I would let a good looking Italian man hang around you,"

"Yeah," I said smiling "Why not,"

"Baby he is gay as Pat Patterson on New Years Eve comes on now,"

"Dam,"

"What,"

"Nothing,"

"Tell me,"

"Alright if you wasn't going to get out of that little funk you was in I was going to dump you for him,"

"Yeah right,"

"I am serious as a hiccup on Fourth of July I was,"

"Sorry baby but you are stuck with me,"

"I guess so,"

**John POV**

We want back to our room and Sandy called Suzanne who was piss because they was still sleep that's the second time we got our time mix up Sandy and Suzanne talk for a good hour ouch thank god I am not paying for it anywho when Sandy finally got off the phone we want down to the spa and got a deep massage it was wonderful will Sandy enjoy it more than me I am man enough say I like the massage and than after we had a massage we want back to the room and we open the patio door to let the breeze in and we took a nice nap together the last three nights I couldn't sleep because I was getting nervous about this I know she going to say yes but you never know about these surprise things.

It is so good to be in her arms again she is a wonderful person who I love and adore very much she don't know how much I really do love her she is so cute when she sleep everything is all ready for tomorrow that's what I was calling my parents about they seen please that I am going to married Sandra I mean yeah my mom gave her little hell but what mother don't her mom gave me hell too so did my dad for not talking to her sooner.

"Sand, Sandy it's five o'clock baby,"

"Dam I was in a middle of good dream,"

"Yeah who was it about,"

"About us getting married here that I don't think it will never happen because we are scared to get marriage,"

"I am not too scared to get married,"

"I am sometimes,"

"You never know baby one of us might change their minds,"

"Yeah come on lets get change for dinner,"

"You pick the restaurant tonight,"

"Oh okay will do,"

"No sea food please I am not a big sea food fan,"

"John it is good for you I love sea food I can eat it 24/7 fine never mind where I wanted to go," Sandra said rowing her eyes at me and pouting her lips and she says she is not spoil.

Why is she doing this to me she knows I am going to give in when she do that.

"Okay we can go where you want I am sorry,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome," I said smiling at her I love her little sundress she got on why should we go back to the states for wait I have a kid and his mom isn't let him travel to come here to see us marry

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you making my boys ach that's all,"

"Sorry its dinner time so if you are a good boy we have mad sex,"

"Yeah on the patio under stars in the bright moon light,"

"I see why not,"

That is why I love her she spoil me. We want to nice little restaurant it had all kinds of food and Sandy didn't order seafood she must wants some so after dinner we took a walk on the beach and watch the sunset we kiss a little and I wanted to go back to the hotel get my groove on but no she want to go to the club it isn't that many on this island but she didn't care but we found one that plays tech music she love this stuff but I can't stomach it since she is soon to be my wife and birthday girl I let it slid I guess hey they stop playing the tech music good now they are playing music I can dance to a lot men asking Sandy to dance with them when they was playing the tech music I wasn't going to dance on that they already think I am gay that really make them think that.

After couple of hours we left it is now near midnight so Sandra wanted to leave to go to the beach to take a midnight swim she got to be kidding me but hell I'll do it so we change into our bath suit and than we want down to the beach near our hotel no one was out there I myself was ready to get on she want to sit there and look at me going into the water than she came into the water for a hot minute than she put on her t shirt and she just stood there and look at the water she look like she was going to cry. Even from behind, her silhouette was unmistakable. It seemed to glow softly, as thin streams of moonlight barely touched her otherwise dark frame. I stepped towards her, my feet softly padding against the smooth sand. For a brief moment, I was afraid to speak, not wanting to startle her. However, her soft voice removed my fears.

"It's so perfect out here. The quiet crashing of the waves and the endless blanket of stars..."

My arms slipped around her waist, and her body leaned back against me readily. The pressure and warmth of her back against my chest was comforting, and in the silence, her words echoed vaguely in my mind. The waves continued to reach for the shore, softly crashing against the sand. They were not yet near enough to reach us, but it would not be long before they were. The soft music of the waves seemed to entrance the both of us and for quite some time we both waited in silence.

Suddenly she turned around, and our lips met for a far too brief moment. Her soft kiss was not especially passionate, but looking into her eyes, I could see the erotic thoughts in her mind. I brought my hand up to her cheek, and gently ran my fingertips over her soft skin. She closed her eyes shortly, seemingly lost in the moment. Her lips neared my ear, and a delicate whisper left them...

"Carry me..."

In a moment, she was in my arms. As I carried her up the stairs that led over the sand dunes, she snuggled closer against my body. The heat emanating from her body was both comforting and distracting, but certainly not unwelcome. When we entered the bedroom, I laid her gently on the bed. In the darkness, our lips quickly found each other's, and the gentle passion of the moment overtook me. My fingers ran slowly through her hair...

"I love you John,"

"I love you too Sandy,"

My fingers found the bottom of her shirt in the darkness, and for a brief moment, I paused. She lifted her arms above her head, and taking this as her allowance I quickly removed it. Her hands immediately reached behind her back, unhooked her bra, and removed it...releasing her breasts to the dim light. My hands softly caressed them, massaging them tenderly in the darkness. Her nipples quickly hardened, and while still massaging one breast gently, I took a nipple in my mouth and softly licked it. Her moans were my reward, heightening my desire. The sweet smell of her desire was quickly filling the room, and I could not wait any longer for her warmth. Still, I paused for a moment before moving past her breasts.

Slipping her nipple from my mouth, I began to kiss my way slowly down her stomach. Her hands began the work mine had enjoyed only a moment before, massaging her beautiful breasts. When my kisses brought me to the beginning of her jeans, I unhooked them with ease. I quickly unzipped her jeans, and slid them down her legs. With my fingers barely under the waistband of her panties, I slowly pulled them down her legs. Her excitement was quite apparent, as her sweet juices were practically dripping... My tongue began to explore the warmth of her pussy, and I was relishing the taste of her desire. Her quiet moans may have led me away from her breasts, but the louder ones that now rang in my ears were causing me to ache with desire. Rather than giving in to my own desires, I focused my energies on her. My tongue began to tease her clit, nearing it but never touching. I felt one of her hands grasp the back of my head and hold it against her pussy. Little did she know I had no plans of removing my tongue from her until I tasted the sweet nectar of her orgasm? Finally ending the torture of teasing her, I allowed my tongue to touch her sensitive clit. Her moans quickly grew louder, nearing the level of a scream. She began to grind roughly against my face, yet I only gently licked her clit. Within a moment I could taste the sweetness of her cum, and heard her final sigh of pleasure.

As I removed my head from between her legs, she kissed me quickly. Her eyes seemed to twinkle as a quiet whisper left her lips...

"Now, it is your turn,"

She forced me to lie back, and began to kiss her way down my neck and chest. I was already painfully erect, all my manhood standing out prominently. She knew I loved her slow pace, and loved teasing me with it. As her lips traveled down my stomach, I closed my eyes and focused my mind on the pleasure I was receiving. Finally, her tongue softly caressed the head of my cock. The sudden overflow of pleasure almost made me reach a much-needed orgasm, but the pleasure disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I felt her fingers wrap slowly around the base of my cock. Her delicate touch made me groan in need, and she offered a barely audible giggle as my reward. Her hand began slowly stroking me as her tongue teased the head of my manhood. As her pace quickened, I felt as if I would cum and end the fun prematurely. As I opened my lips to tell her, her pace slowed down. I smiled to myself and let out a soft moan of appreciation and want, preparing for her teasing. When her pace had almost reached a stop, I felt the head of my manhood enter her mouth and enjoyed the soft warmth it offered. Her tongue teased me to my limits, and her hand began to ease into a quicker pace. I knew much more of this would give me the pleasure I so needed, but I wanted it to end inside her pussy. My lips opened and I moaned out...

"Baby, I want to cum deep inside your pussy..."

Her hand ceased its stroking almost immediately, yet her tongue continued its teasing for just a moment more. Finally, the pleasure of her torture ended, and she mounted me with a sudden passion. Every inch of me was quickly inside her still soaked pussy. She began riding me with a slow pace. My hands traveled up to her breasts, and softly squeezed them. Her response was a soft moan, which delighted my ears, and her pace began to slowly quicken. Her moans began to take on a quality I can only describe as similar to a purr, which I had come to take as a warning of her nearing orgasm. I felt her pussy tighten and was lost in my own orgasm. After a moment, we both lay against each other, her head resting on my chest. Her soft whisper still echoes in my mind whenever I think of the beach and that night of passion... than after that she turn to look at the clock it was now her birthday.

"John sing happy birthday to me,"

I smile at her and turn to face her and smile and kiss her lips.

"I am not the best singer but I can do this …happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday Sandra happy birthday to you I love you I do I love you I do happy birthday to you,"

She had tears coming out of her eyes one of many tears she going to have today I kiss her, we want on to sleep.

_**End POV**_

"Good morning sweetie" he whispered softly in her ear.

"G'morning" she mumbled.

He smiled because he knew she was barely awake, but he also knew how he could wake her up completely. He moved closer to her and pressed his body against her back. He began to slowly kiss the side of her neck, flicking his tongue in the sensitive places every now and then. With his right hand, he reached under her nightshirt and caressed the front of her body: first, her stomach—in a circular motion—moving slowly up, finally reaching her breasts. He cupped them and squeezed gently. He ran his fingers lightly over her nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. She moaned softly, as she began to rise out of her slumber. She turned over on her back, and he knew what she wanted. She lifted up, and he slowly removed her shirt. He inhaled deeply, taking in fully the scent of her perfume. He tossed it off the bed, onto the floor. She lied back down and moaned softly as he began to plant soft kisses on her neck, while his hand moved slowly down to her stomach. Slowly, he left a trail of kisses down her chest and onto her breasts. Lovingly, he began to gently suck and lick her hard nipples.

Sandy was motionless, enjoying the wetness of his mouth and tongue. She moaned as he alternated from one breast to the other; giving each erect nipple the attention, it deserved. She felt his hand creep down her stomach, his fingers sending electricity throughout her body. As his hand went further down, she felt a burning sensation in between her thighs. Her desire mounted, for she knew that he was unselfish in his actions. He only wanted to please her ... to gratify her . . . to fulfill her sexual needs. She felt his hand caress her hairs and her inner thighs. He was using a gentle touch with his fingertips, which sent shivers of pleasure throughout her body. His hand moved closer to her other pair of lips, the ones that she really needed him to touch by now.

As he worshipped her nipples with his tongue, the fires burning in her reached its peak. She could wait not longer. She took his hand and placed it between her thighs. He could feel the softness . . . the moistness . . . the heat. He gently caressed her pussy lips, running his fingertips on both in the gentle manner that was his way. He slowly moved back down and began to run his fingers in between those swollen lips. Slowly he made his way to her clitoris, which was engorged with blood. He gently touched her swollen clit, only shortly though, because he had something else in mind. He circled his fingers around the opening of her vagina, and slowly inserted a finger, but only part way. He removed it, but repeated the action this time with two fingers. He slowly inserted them completely and, using the come-hither position, searched the inside of her tunnel for her g-spot.

She lied there, feeling him inside of her. The passion she was feeling—the burning of her insides—was intensifying. She felt his fingers reach the ridge inside, the location of what would bring her to the point of ecstasy. He found her g-spot, and began caressing it with his fingertips. He thrust his fingers in and out, but made sure that they always hit her g-spot.

She knew what was next. He removed his mouth from her nipples and positioned his head between her thighs; his fingers still working their magic inside of her. He began kissing her clitoris, and ran his tongue over it. It flickered across her clit, its speed alternating between fast and slow, but never stopping . . . never subsiding.

The combination of his wet mouth on her clitoris and his two fingers on her g-spot was driving her over the edge. She reached down with her hands and held his head in place. The fires burning inside of her told her that climax was inevitable. Her breathing was frantic . . . her legs quivering uncontrollably . . . electricity running up and down her spine. She moaned louder now, and felt her vagina quiver! Suddenly, it occurred!

"I'm cumming!" she cried, with an orgasm of such magnitude that the Greek goddesses of Olympus would be green with envy. Her juices exploded out, all over his hands and face! She held his head as she came repeatedly! He frantically licked the cum that was squirting out, enjoying the taste of the nectar of the gods!

Finally, after what she could only conceive of as an eternity, her orgasm subsided. He continued to lick her pussy lips, enjoying what was left. Her breathing slowed down; the shaking of her legs subsided. Finally, she opened her eyes and gazed at her lover, still buried between her thighs.  
He smiled when he looked at her flush face.

"Happy birthday darling" he said.

"Thank you baby,"

**John POV**

We want back to sleep for two hours and I woke up, I order room service, they came, I had favorite American breakfast eggs bacon, and sausages toast juice I want into the room she was already up she was putting on her robe.

"Morning baby," she said giving me a kiss on the lips. "What in the world is this?"

"Breakfast outside on the patio,"

"Aw how sweet,"

"Anything for you birthday girl,"

"Thank you very much wow someone told me all this going to happen I would say they are lying to me,"

"Dreams do come true baby and I think we better stop talking so much before we are late for church that wouldn't be cool,"

"Nope,"

Than after breakfast we want to get ready she had on a nice dress on I had my good pants on we was almost dress a like that's tonight we will do that, than after church we want back to the hotel and we want to Naples for the day and she enjoy herself than after lunch we want back to Carpi and everyone call her to wish her a happy birthday including her new friends in WWE that was really nice of them to do when we was over here on my birthday I had a great time dam I wish I hook up never mind it wasn't our time back than.

"Okay Cena where is my gift at,"

"You'll get it later,"

"I wanted now,"

"You always wanted now,"

"Ha-ha very funny,"

"I wasn't alright you get one,"

"Just one,"

"Yes I brought you this and I hope you wear it tonight for dinner,"

Sandra opens the box she likes it, which I knew she would love it and she did and she hug me and kiss me and we was going on a two hour tour and I gave her the poem that I wrote to her and she love it and we want back to the hotel and got ready for the main event I was nervous as hell but she didn't see it I hope. We left around seven to go to dinner on the boat and we was taking pictures and she didn't have a clue what was going on she didn't care as long we was together and we was sailing around and eating dinner than she ask me.

"John is you okay you look nervous about something,"

"I'm okay it is something about being out here,"

"Its very nice and I love the sitting thank you,"

"No problem anything for you,"

"Okay so what are you up to?"

"Nothing here drinks some more wine,"

"Nah I'm good,"

"Okay I am going to get myself another drink I need it,"

"Why,"

"Because I am about to do something special for you,"

"Okay what you going to do,"

"I am going to sing for you even though I rather rap but I'll sing instead,"

"Oh okay what you going to sing,"

"One of your all time favorite songs,"

"Okay I have a lot of all time favorite songs so can you just tell me,"

"Michael Jackson Lady of My Life so sit back and take a listen I have the song playing in the background so I am going to sing it ready,"

"Yeah, yeah I am," Sandra, said getting her another glass of wine.

"Alright here it goes,"

John sings

There'll Be No Darkness Tonight  
Lady Our Love Will Shine  
Just Put Your Trust In My Heart  
And Meet Me In Paradise, Girl  
You're Every Wonder In This World To Me  
A Treasure Time Won't Steal Away

_[Chorus_  
So Listen To My Heart  
Lay Your Body Close To Mine  
Let Me Fill You With My Dreams  
I Can Make You Feel Alright  
And Baby Through The Years  
Gonna Love You More Each Day  
So I Promise You Tonight  
That You'll Always Be The Lady In My Life

_[Bridge_  
Lay Back In My Tenderness  
Let's Make This A Night We Won't Forget  
Girl, I Need Your Sweet Caress  
Reach Out To A Fantasy  
Two Hearts In The Beat Of Ecstasy  
Come To Me, Girl

_[Chorus_  
And I Will Keep You Warm  
Through The Shadows Of The Night  
Let Me Touch You With My Love  
I Can Make You Feel So Right  
And Baby Through The Years  
Even When We're Old And Gray  
I Will Love You More Each Day  
'Cause You Will Always Be The Lady In My Life

Stay With Me  
I Want You To Stay With Me...

I don't know she crying because she never had a guy sing that song or my sing is that bad hey what do you want from a white kid from West Newbury. I walk over towards and she smile at me and gave a nice kiss on the lips and she smile at me. I put on Brain Adams Everything I do I do for you in the background her other favorite song.

"I am not crying because of your sing I am crying because that's my favorite song and I always wanted a guy to sing that to me thank you was that my big surprise,"

"One of many right now I want to tell you how I feel for you things could not be any better than having you in my life. You are my inspiration and my shoulder to cry on, you are the one who stands by me through everything and most of all and you make me know that I am loved. There is no one that completes me the way that you do. You mean everything to me.

There is nothing that I would not do for you and there is no one else I would want to share my life with. You are the reason I get up each morning and come to work, and you make me look at life with a new perspective. I have never met anyone as wonderful as you I really miss you when I am on the road but you always on my mind doing the rough times and I do not know what I would do without you when I come home from a long trip.

There are so many things that I am grateful for I cannot even count. You have been there for me through thick and thin and I thank you for giving me that opportunity to get to know you and for always being there for me. You mean so much to me; it is so unbelievable that I have someone such as you. Even when I am down you are there for me. Things have been so hectic that I could not have wanted anyone to be there for me but you. You have been the stability in my life and this is just a note to let you know that I love you.

Baby, you are my sun, my moon, my whole universe. I love you for who you are and what you make of me when I am with you with the exceptions of my parents and you, there has never been anyone in my life whom I could have depended on through the tough times in my life. There is many times when you have taken what I was feeling upon yourself and I feel that it is not necessary, but I thank you for it, and I know now that I am important to you. There has never been a love that I could call love in the relationships I have had. There are so many things that I can thank you for but that will be impossible for me to do because there are so many...

Baby, I really think that this time it is for real. No one can replace you and if anything happens to you, I do not know what I would do without you. You are the one person that I love dearly. You are my life and everything revolves around you. You seem to hold my whole life in your hands. You always make the whole room light up when you enter it, and you just know how to be my star, but you are not my star ... you are my angel. Babe, there is nothing in the world that I would not do for you! Take this poem and I want you to read it out loud I love you,"

Sandra had tears coming from her eyes thank god she don't wear make up I gave her the card to read and after she reads it that's when I'll pop the ring out I know she going to love the ring it is something I help made I want to the jewelers and ask them can they make this ring and they did.

"You want me to read the card,"

"Yes baby read the card,"

"Okay,"

"Okay I'll sit right here next to you,"

"Okay,"

"I made the card on my laptop,"

"Good job,"

"Thank you go ahead read the card,"

"Sail with me baby into the sea

Sail with me baby just you and me I really need you

Always with me

Sail with me baby

Into the sea

Won't you sail on my ship?

Into the day and night

It will feel so good

It will be so right

Sail with me baby

I will set you free

If you just sail with me, baby

Into the sea

I know you are the one

You are so right for me

Sail with me baby

Will You Marry Me?"

I got up and got down on my knees and I took out the ring and she was shaking and crying and I had tears coming out my eyes also than I pull out another poem I wrote and I read it to her.

"I am rather shy you know

Words come hard for me so, I am sitting here writing this to you

Perhaps so you will see

Know how much I love you

More than I can say

I am hoping this will tell you

In a different sort of way

You mean all the world to me

You make my life worth living.

You are such a special person

Always caring, always giving.

We get along so beautifully

Whenever we are together

The sun shines on us every day

No matter what the weather

You make me smile all the time

Our togetherness seems so right.

Whenever I am with you

Nothing else is in my sight.

If only you could see me now

I am down on bended knee

Asking you with all my love

Will you please marry me?

Yes, I want to marry you and

Take you for my wife

Please say, "Yes" my sweetness and

We will be as one for life!"

"Oh my god, oh my god John are for real you want me to marry you oh my god oh my god I love you so much yes ,yes I will marry you," she said giving me a great big hug

"I love you so much Sandy,"

"I love you too that's what was bugging you this is the best way to get engage thank you so much and this ring is beautiful,"

"I made it myself I want to the jewelers on line and I designer,"

"It is beautiful thank you baby for everything," 

"You are welcome come on lets go back to the hotel,"

"I have more present there,"

"Yes and no but I don't think you want to do that out here in front of people,"

"No I don't,"

"Alright lets go back to the hotel room than,"

"Alright let's go,"

**Sandra POV**

We want back to the room and I could not take my eyes off the ring it was so nice it was .34Carat Princess Diamond it was Ladies Diamond Antique Ring set in 14kt White Gold and it had little diamonds on it.

"I can't stop looking at this ring think we should tell everyone," 

"When we get back to the states we tell everyone including my fans,"

Whoa, I did not except to hear that I do not know Vince might not like it.

"Honey you think it will be a good idea to do that,"

"Will they have to know sooner or later?"

"Yeah but….."

"Baby, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Happy Birthday. I want to make this the most memorable day of your life."

"You did and I will never forget it either,"

"I mean every word I said I am not lying to you,"

His words mean so much to me, because I know he does not waste his breath with bullshit lies.

I pull his mouth back to mine, and show him how I feel. As our tongues enter twine, doing a dance of passion, his hands begin to roam my entire body. I rolled over, so I could straddle him, gazing at his magnificent face. His dark brown hair was spiked and his nearly blue eyes shimmered with mischief that is always just under the surface. His beautiful smile and high cheekbones were what were drawing my attention, and although I did not want to take my eyes from him, I needed to see his body. When I slipped off his shirt, I am still amazed to see how built yet strong he was. His muscles were still big yet pronounced, and I knew that they got the job done.

I slipped down his body and gazed up at him as I unsnapped his jeans and slipped them off his body along with his boxers. I was not surprised to see that his cock was already starting to stir, but I can't believe how big he was I know not all guys are big like this but I love his 10 inches, about 2 inches around, and I couldn't help but to kiss it. His body jerked as I touched my lips to his hardening cock, and I smiled up at him. I slipped his cock into my mouth, lightly licking around the head. It tasted so good, and the precum starting to trickle out was so delicious that I decided to make him cum in my mouth.

I started to slip the whole thing in my mouth, and felt the head slip down my throat. I kept sucking until I felt him writhing underneath me and I started jacking him off while sucking the head of his pulsing cock.

"Sandy, I'm going to cum soon, baby."

I looked up and smiled, "Good, cum in my mouth, I want to taste you."

I continued sucking him and jacking him off, and soon his cum shot into my mouth, filling it with his delicious cream.

After I swallowed all of it, I slid back up his body to lie next to him.

"Damn baby that felt so good. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

"Now it's my turn, sit back and relax."

He slipped off my shirt, and looked at me. 

"You're so beautiful."

"I know, thank you," I said and we both laughed.

He reached underneath me to unhook my bra and my breasts spilled out. My nipples were already hard, just from the anticipation of having his hands on them. He flicked his thumb over one nipple and then the other. Looking into my eyes, he took one into his mouth. I moaned throatily, and grabbed the back of his head. After doing this to both nipples, I pushed his head down, moaning.

"I need you to touch my pussy. Please baby, suck my pussy."

"I'd love to," he groaned and moved down my body to remove the rest of my clothing.

He gazed at my shaved pussy and inhaled my aroma. He reached out with his tongue and lightly darted it across my clit. I nearly screamed in ecstasy.

He slid one of his fingers inside of me and began to suck on my clit.

"Oh John, baby, please don't stop!" I half screamed.  
He kept fucking me with his finger, while sucking and licking my clit, faster until a wave hit me, and I went straight over the edge.

He continued to lick me after I came, and I grabbed his head and pulled him up to kiss me.

I tasted my juices on his lips and licked them to drink in some of my own moisture.

"Mmmm, yummy," I said and grinned.

He crushed his lips to mine at the same time he slid all the way into me. I moaned into his mouth as he began to thrust in and out me, his thick cock stretching me to new limits.

"You're so tight, Sandy. You feel so good."

I rolled on top of him so I could ride him hard, and give him a better view of my flushed body.

I put his hands on my tits and began to bounce on top of his hard dick deep inside of me. I felt it hitting my G-spot and could not help myself from moaning. I began to rub my swollen clit, moaning his name as I felt my orgasm build. He was tweaking my nipples and lifting his hips to meet my thrusts. I screamed "John" as I came and my entire body shuddered.

I sat there for a minute, my eyes glazed over with post-orgasmic bliss. He smiled at me and flipped me onto my stomach.

He raised my hips and slipped his hard cock into my dripping pussy. As he grabbed my hips, I rocked back into him, taking him all the way into me. I heard him groan, and I reached down to cup his balls. He grabbed my tits and started slamming into me as I massaged his balls.

I heard him yell my name and say he was going to cum I felt my own orgasm building and started rubbing my clit as hard as I could. Just as I felt his hot cum spurting inside of me, my own orgasm hit me, and we both collapsed onto the bed. 

"John, that was fantastic,"

"Happy Birthday But we're not done yet that was only three and I promised you five,"

We both smiled and he rolled me on top of him so he could hold me as we both dozed off, thinking of what was to come...the morning came we made love again it was hot sweet but I feel little strange I don't know and I realize I haven't took my pills in the last four days oh my god that's all I need I just got engage I want us spend some time with his son before we have our own I wanted a one year engagement than six months after we get married than start will I am not in charge so I guess the time is now hope he ready be a father again than again it could be I been eating whole lot of things my body going into shock or something I thanks what it is.

"Good morning baby," John said

"Good morning you sleep well," Sandra said

"You know it I thought about what you say maybe I shouldn't tell my fans but someone is going to tell it,"

"Will we will see what Vince say about it,"

"Oh okay,"

"So what you want to do today,"

"I don't know nothing just want to be with you,"

"Aw I want to be with you too but I have a photo shoot to go to want to come it's for an Italian wrestling magazine,"

"Cool I'll go with you I think it be fun,"

"We have to go to Rome again were we will stay until we leave,"

"Sweet maybe I can do some shopping it is a beautiful country I don't know why your family would leave here,"

"Just like me they couldn't stay still they have to be doing something,"

"You should slow down some all that running around you know,"

"I have I'm not doing a lot of autograph session so I have slow down,"

"I know I guess we have to get ready come on lets go,"

"Before we do let me fuck you one more time okay,"

"This the last time no more after this one,"

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too come on baby let me love you,"

"I always,"


	16. Case of the Ex

**Chapter 16-** **Case of the Ex**

It was their last their last night in Italy and they both was little sad leaving there and on their last night they want to back to Rome and they had a great time there and now back to the states John and Sandra want their separate ways they agree not to tell anyone until the pay per view Sandra was feeling so lonely being in Vegas without John but she knew she needed to get use to doing this.

"Hey girlfriend about time you got out here look at you,"

"What what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing how was your trip,"

"Fabulous it is so beautiful there Melissa I can not wait until the day he ask me and we can get married there maybe,"

"I thought he was going to ask you to married him Suzanne told me you and John is engage,"

"Dam she told you that yes we are but don't say nothing yet we making a big announcement with a family gathering at the pay per view," 

"Wait your mom going to the pay per view,"

"No we are telling our wrestling family our families already knows my mom knew since day after the Suzanne's wedding so I guess he ask,"

"Good lord child what do you got in these bags?"

"I brought some things for everyone early birthday present for you presents for your kids for my step son for his mother that was not my idea and for John's parents and step parents my mom Jessie, Leanne, Monica and Ashley and I bought some things for the divas John got those gifts,"

"That's very nice of you trying to get on her good side huh,"

"You know what I didn't do anything to her,"

"She just mad at you,"

"I am so sorry what happen between them but still don't take it out on me,"

"Come on let me drive you to your hotel must be tired,"

"Yeah I am,"

Than they were leaving the airport to go to the hotel they stop to go to get something to eat and Sandra check in and she put her things down and eat something and she want to sleep for a while and when she woke up she want to the casino to play some games and she realize that she still had some of her Europe money she look at her watch the banks are close now she had to wait until the morning to exchange her money.

Her phone ring and it is John and they talk for a hot minute before he goes to work.

"Hello,"

"Hi baby what you are doing,"

"Nothing watching TV and thinking about you,"

"Aw I am doing the same thing about to go to the area see everyone although we seen everyone three weeks ago Suzanne is here,"

"Did you give her things?"

"Yes I did and she said you didn't had to spoil her like that,"

"It's mostly for the baby not her but she did like her birthday present right,"

"Yes she did hey I don't have anything to do tomorrow so I am coming out there if you want to see me,"

"But you are busy on Wednesday and Thursday and Friday right,"

"Nope Vince change my schedule so we can spend the rest of the week together oh yeah my new storyline is going to have me with Rene and I am losing the title to Randy,"

"Did you tell Steph or any of the writers that we getting married?"

"Yes but it isn't going to be long she just going to come to the ring we are not going to be all over each so they are saying,"

"Alright but I hope she understands you are not going to leave me for her,"

"You think she thinks that,"

"Yes,"

"She needs to know I am not giving you up,"

"Me either,"

Meanwhile Rene was talking to Sierra to tell what WWE is planning to do with a storyline.

"Are sure they are going to put you with John,"

"Yes they are we not going to be kissing or nothing we going to be like how he and Maria was but no kissing,"

"But Maria slept with that little slut,"

"She did,"

"Yeah it was when the night he kisses on TV he fucks her,"

"How you know that,"

"Because dummy told me,"

"Why,"

"Who Knows?"

"He is on the phone I heard he is going to Las Vegas to see her after the show tonight so they still happy together,"

"Dam no falling out in Italy,"

"No he was telling Suzanne and Randy that he is so happy to be with her and can't wait to… shit I got to go we got a meeting see you later,"

"Yeah bye for now,"

Later that night Sierra called John to ask him why he is not coming home to see his son.

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

"What you want,"

"I hear you going to see your girlfriend umm don't you have a son who miss you who needs to see not your little girlfriend who you spend two weeks with come on now you should be coming home John and see your child,"

"I'll be there on Thursday,"

"You should be here now,"

"I'll be there,"

"You are just like them others don't even come to see your son you are so sorry I hate you,"

"Look I'll be there for him I am look I have to go we will talk later,"

"You know what if you don't come here and see him that's it you will be out of his life,"

"That's not fair Sierra you can not do that to me,"

"Watch me now either come down here to Kissimmee or don't see your child no more you make the call bye John,"

"Sierra don't you hang up….shit, shit, shit that little bitch,"

"What's wrong John," Suzanne said

"She is threaten me,"

"Who threaten you," Dave said

"Sierra she is saying I need to see my son I should go straight home and not be with Sandra,"

"Why doesn't she just bring him here," Maria said

"Or bring him to the pay per view this weekend," Torrie said

"She is but she being a bitch sorry but she is,"

"John go ahead back to Florida and be with your son Sandy will understand I know she might get mad but Sandy will understand," Suzanne said

"I am going to spend tomorrow with Sandy and I am leaving the day after tomorrow to see my son,"

"So you going to leave to see your little girlfriend and the hell with your son John you need to see your son why you don't want to be around him," Rene said

"Why don't you mind your business okay I think John do loves to be around his son alright he miss his girlfriend wouldn't you want him around you all the time,"

"Alright everyone break it up John, Rene in Vince office now,"

Than they want to Vince, office and they sat down and Vince looking at John, Rene, and he took off his reading glasses and look at the new storyline.

"I been looking at the new storyline and I want this to work I need you two hang out more act like a couple I know you have a girlfriend and I know you have a boyfriend but to make this work I need some real to it understand,"

"I can't do that Vince…"

"Why not something happen when you was way we don't know about,"

"I was waiting until Sunday to tell everyone but I guess you two be the first to know Sandra and I are engage to be married,"

"I see,"

"No wonder why he didn't want to go see his son," Rene said to herself.

"You saying something Rene,"

"No,"

"Will John you and Sandra have to work that out it's only for four months if she can't handle that than you should dump her she isn't strong enough to handle your job,"

"I guess that's mean we will be kissing," Rene said

"Yes,"

"Did you talk to Carlos about this?"

"Yes and he is alright with it,"

"I bet," Rene, whisper to her self.

"Alright we going through with it starting next Monday Rene and John you going to cause Carlito to lose the Intercontinental and Rene you tell Carlito that it is over and that you move on because he can't mount to nothing so on so on okay,"

"If you say so,"

"Its going to be fun John you sees,"

"I hope you are right,"

Than after the show John got his things and want, to his hotel room, he called Sandra to tell her about the new storyline, and that he can only stay one day with her.

"Hi baby," Sandra said

"Hey what you doing,"

"Getting ready to watch Raw why,"

"Oh yeah I forgot it didn't come on yet,"

"No it isn't what happen,"

"Vince decided that he is going to put me with Rene after all and he said Will John you and Sandra have to work that out it's only for four months if she can't handle that than you should dump her she isn't strong enough to handle your job because I told him that we are engage so Rene knows so that's mean Sierra knows by now," 

"What did I tell you John baby momma drama?"

"Oh it gets worst after I talk to you guess who called me,"

"Dan,"

"No silly Sierra called and she getting after me about not coming straight home and all this bullshit so I only spending one day with you if that's okay and than I am going to see Johnny,"

"She threaten you by saying to you never going to see your son again huh,"

"I am going to sound like Ron here for a minute DAM how you know that,"

"Listen John I been around I know how evil some women can get I told you I don't trust her,"

"Would you do that to me if we weren't together?"

"No you can see your child whenever you want and I hope and pray that it never get that way with us but if it do you can see your child I am not going to stop you but if you hurt my child that will be the last time you ever see him or her again,"

"Sound fair,"

"Yes it does so you leaving on the red eye to come to see me and we spend whole day than on Wednesday you leaving to go to Orlando than drive to Kissimmee right,"

"Yes that's my little game plan so most of the divas know so if you get a call from them you know why,"

"Yeah sound like my old job good news travel fast,"

"Yeah so um what you wearing,"

"Why you want to know for,"

"Got your lap top near by,"

"John what the hell you want to do,"

"Cyber,"

"Are fucking serious,"

"Yes you are not going to miss nothing started of the show we all standing around the ring and Vince running his mouth,"

"Alright hold on,"

"Why you should have a lot of minutes on your phone," John said taking off his shorts

"You want to get off the phone or stay on the phone," Sandra said

"Stay on the phone got your cam set up," John said taking of his shirt

"Yeah everything set get your ass on line,"

"Cool I see you good what are you doing with that,"

"Melissa brought as a birthday present for me why you making that face for,"

"How in the hell she knows how big I am it almost looks like minds,"

"Really alright Cena did you do that mold thing so I can have your cock while you on the road,"

"Maybe why,"

"Just asking, you answer my question, think you,"

"You all dressed now,"

"T shirt and shorts,"

"Hmmmmmmmmmm,"

"Yeah,"

"You like your new toy I can picture your toy in that nice pussy of yours you look so hot sitting in that chair,"

"So do you,"

"R u wet,"

"So you have your mic with you,"

"Yeah want to talk that way,"

"Yeah make it easy for us so we don't lower our battery and we don't have to type either,"

"Alright," John said going into his bag and getting his headphone mic "Can you hear me,"

"Yes I can loud and clear,"

"Okay we only have a couple minutes than I'll see you later we can do what we didn't finish so are you wet,"

"Yes,"

"Go ahead masturbate with me," John said taking off his shorts "Pull shorts off would you like my cock in you're pussy,"

"Yes I want your cock in me,"

"You getting me excited sucking your tits,"

"Yessssssssssss,"

"Yes oh yes my nibbles are so hard for you,"

"Yesss work that my cock in and out of your pussy,"

"Oh baby it is feeling so good," Sandra said moving her dildo in and out of her pussy.

"Oh yes,"

"Mmmmm yessssssssssss,"

"I going to cum for you," John moan

"Yes cum for me baby cum hard,"

"Yesssssssssssssssssssss,"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss,"

"Fucking you hard now,"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss,"

"Thank you baby,"

"You are welcome so see you when you get here,"

"Yes you will than you can have the real thing,"

"Okay that's what I am looking for,"

Meanwhile Rene called Sierra to tell her that John is engage to Sandra.

"What's up?"

"John he ask her to married him,"

"What are you sure?"

"Yes we had a meeting and Vince is going to put John and I together and um he said he can't kiss me or some shit like that and he said I am in engage to Sandy all this bullshit and Vince told he had to do it or he not going to get a push and so he agree to it and it will start next Monday day after Summer Slam,"

"This is so great it will work she is not going to married him now,"

"I know so how we going to get Mrs. Orton,"

"Kill two stone at once Suzanne is going to paid for sleeping with him and her little BFF OH YEAH IT IS SO ON,"

"I hope this work girl but how you going to get him to fall back in love with you,"

"Trust me Rene he will be back to me,"

"I hope you are right," 

Than it was Sunday afternoon, Sandra and John spend the day together with his son, they all arrive to the arena, and Sandra was thinking back to Wrestlemaina 23 when she came there with Suzanne and her nieces and she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Sandy is you okay,"

"Yeah, yeah I was thinking just a year ago I was here in section 127 row 9 seat 14 at Wrestlemaina now I am here again sweet,"

"Yes it is what that is on your finger,"

"My engage ring John and I getting married,"

"Oh my god now fucking way," Kristal said giving her friend a hug, "When this happen,"

"On my birthday,"

"Oh my god that's so cool,"

"What's so cool," Eva said

"Sandy is getting married to John,"

"Oh wow he ask you,"

"Yes on my birthday,"

"That's great,"

"Sharmell did you hear the good news,"

"I am getting married to John,"

"Oh my god for real,"

"Yeah for real,"

"No defense Sandy but I thought you and John was you know just kicking it together that's it,"

"No we been together now for six months we didn't have sex on the first time we met my name is Sandra not Sierra anywho he got on his knees and asks me here I go show you the pictures we took," Sandra said going into her purse and pulling out the pictures.

"Congratulation to you I hope you know what you getting into it isn't easy,"

"Thank you sound like my mother,"

"Momma knows,"

"Melina hi what's wrong sweetie,"

"I hate that bitch Rene she got me in trouble now tonight I going to loss the title to her,"

"How she gets you in trouble," Sandra asks.

"She told one of the managers that I been seeing Carlos behind Johnny's back which I haven't seen Carlos since Suzanne wedding,"

"I am so sorry she been trying to get you fired since she got here," Kristal said

"I know,"

"Boo," Lisa said aka Victoria

"Hey sis what's up?"

"Good, good I hear congratulation is in order you going to married my little brother Johnny Cena,"

"Yes I am,"

"Good luck to you and don't let these other divas get you so scared that you be a running way bride or something,"

"Oh I know but I take any advice you know me now I take advice,"

"What ever you do don't make it a public that you are married to a wrestler people look down at you and say nasty things just be you and um have fun now I need the date so we all can get off that weekend,"

"That's a good question I don't even know with my job and you all crazy schedule it might be a while,"

"Just keep it us posted," Kristal said

"Oh I will,"

Than Sandra, want into dinning area and she seen Dave, Paul, Ric, and Randy sitting around talking playing cards.

"Oh no don't tell me you all getting about together that's all we needed,"

"Hey little girl what you doing in here,"

"Looking for my fiancé seen him tall handsome guy who hangs around this dork,"

"Which it you,"

"Yeah he and Suzanne want to get cake for Jeff,"

"Oh yeah I forgot yesterday was his birthday that's cool you all having a party for him today,"

"Yeap looking nice tonight Sandy," Dave smile said

"Stop flirting with me Dave I am going to tell Donna,"

"Tell I don't give a shit,"

"What happen?"

"Nothing she wanted too much of my time,"

"Oh she dump you huh,"

"What no we broke it evenly,"

"Oh okay sorry,"

"Hey Sandy don't feel sorry for him he got ladies line up to take her place," Ric said

"Hey deal me a hand I want in,"

"Sandy you got to be kidding me you play poker," Paul said

"Yes I play poker not that good at it but I know how to play,"

"Alright don't you going to gamble all John's money," Randy said dealing out of the cards.

"I have my own money thank you I am up for a big promotion that's why I wasn't in Dallas for Monday Night Raw,"

"What you think of the up coming storyline,"

"I think sucks but hey I live with it that's his job you know,"

"It will be a long time before he become champion again,"

"I don't care if he is champion or not as long as he is happy I am happy now if he start coming home hating the storyline or what he is doing are you going to keep him away from the belt,"

"No I am given it back anyway the spinner didn't go over too will with the old school wrestlers,"

"You think ,I know I had to tell them knuckleheads that the old NWA/ WCW wasn't the regular belt and they going to say it was I wrote some on the line I bet the old school NWA fans didn't liked when Ric Flair change the NWA either than a smartass going saying NWA belt always was like that,"

"What do kids know think they know everything in wrestling at least your generation had some respects for the business but this one coming they don't want everyone who wrestle when their parents was born out if wasn't people like me and all the other old timers their ass excuses my mouth would not be watching," Ric said

"You are so right,"

"What net sit was in that you fighting with kids at," Paul said

"Pro wrestling message board,"

"Oh yeah they hate your man with purple green colors together,"

"Yeah some of them hate just about everyone at this table including me because I know too much,"

"Yeah but you don't still go there do you,"

"Once and the blue moon specially like when John and Randy storyline first started last year oh my god if they could they would killed me week before Summer Slam I want in there and sayed Randy isn't going to win because it is too many people want him to win,"

"So you curse me,"

"Come on Orton you know dam wills Steph wasn't ready for you to win the belt yet,"

"Suzanne told me you sayed something likes that," 

"See listen to your wife sometime,"

"Did that radio show in Philly told who was going to win the title or lose the title?"

"I can't remember but they did tell about Starraide 87 but that's all I can remember I was kid than,"

"I fold," Dave said

"Me too,"

"What you got Orton,"

"A nice hand,"

"Yeah so do I come on Orton show your hand,"

"Ric you're in or out,"

"I am out,"

"Show your hand Orton,"

"Look you are lucky that you are my wife best friend and John's fiancé or I would RKO you by now,"

"Whatever,"

"Yeah at least you didn't want to play strip poker,"

"I love you guys as a brother and father so I am not going to ask who but I know who so yeah I am not her,"

"No you are not we was suppose to do this with Maria long time go this storyline so now we going to do it and I am glad you are not too upset about it,"

"Will he told me back in May that it might happen so I was warn head of time so it was okay by the way gentlemen pay up full house,"

"Dam,"

"I let you win you know that right," Randy said

"Whatever,"

"Oh god here comes Khali,"

"Leave him alone," Sandra, said smiling

Khali seen Sandy and he smile at her and started to talk to her and Sandra did not understand what he was saying until his translator came in there.

"Khali says congratulation to you he hopes you and John is happy together,"

"Thanks Khali that's nice of you,"

"He said you are welcome to the WWE family,"

"Thanks,"

"I see you punks later I am going to hang with the ladies now it's boring,"

"Go work out some,"

"He don't like to work out before the matches so I have to wait after his match if he is up to it," Sandra smile said "See ya later,"

"Hey baby girl where you going," Alvin said aka MVP coming into the dinning area

"Hey I am going to hang out with the divas I am bored,"

"I know but I can't help you with that," 

"I know see you later good luck tonight,"

"Thank you baby girl,"

"Dead man walking hey Mark what's up,"

"Hi Sandy what you doing,"

"Nothing going to see what the divas up to,"

"Congratulation on your engagement I hope you know what you getting yourself into,"

"Yes I do thank you it means a lot to me that everyone cares for me,"

"Yes we do,"

"See you later good luck to you,"

"Thank you,"

Than Sandra want into the divas locker room and Candice was in there she was the only one and she was crying.

"Candi hey everything okay,"

"No, no my marriage is coming to a close I am a single woman now and you getting married to John wow congratulation you two are so cute together,"

"I am sorry to hear that I didn't know that,"

"Nobody knows that's why I change my look and I start to learn this sport I was getting little tired what the fans say about me," 

"You did step it up a lot and I am glad you did take control of your career it is hard to be a women in this sport and in any job I mean when I met the high ups they look at me like you don't belong here you know so keep your head up girl you will stay on top of your game,"

"Yeah thank you Sandy I seen you sitting with the guys playing poker is Dave single now,"

"Yes he is Candice when I say stay on top of your game I wasn't talking about you hooking up with Dave,"

"Sandy come on now Dave is cute,"

"Yes and he thinks he is Greek god,"

"He is,"

"What about Matt I heard from a good source he got thing for you,"

"Who told you that?"

"A friend of a friend who you think told me by the way where is everyone," 

"They decorating another room for Jeff's birthday party,"

"Candice have you seen oh hi Sandy," Matt said coming into the women dressing room.

"Hey Matt,"

"Happy belated birthday and congratulation on your engagement," Matt said giving Sandra a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Matt that is real nice of you,"

Than Matt and Candice was talking to each other and Sandra left to go back to John's dressing room to see if he came back yet but he wasn't in there so she started to write a fan fiction about her and John. Everyone was getting ready for the surprise that was going to happen in the other room and it was surprise on Jeff but also Sandra the divas thought it are cool to celebrated her birthday and her engagement also.

"Sandy there you are seen my brother," Jeff asks

"No but he was looking for you earlier oh yeah he is in another part of the building come on I'll show you," Sandra said closing up her lap top and leaving out of John's dressing room "That's nice color in your hair,"

"Thank you what color did Ladonna like in my hair,"

"She like the purple and blue and the red I like them color also I am surprise you are not bold,"

"You and million person to say that,"

"Yeah all them colors in your head isn't good you know,"

"Yeah I know but I like to dye it be different,"

"You sure are that no lie about that you are different,"

"You really going to married John Cena,"

"Yes I hope to why,"

"Nothing I don't know him that well but he is way out of your league you know what I mean,"

"Explain,"

"Will you a corporate person he is a wrestler who try to act and rap,"

"Yeah I was a college girl when I fall in love with your bro and you so what's the different in six years,"

"Nothing I mean you too pretty to be with him,"

"Thank you Jeff I don't know what to say but thanks Skittles," Sandra said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"You sure this is the room,"

"Yes it is,"

"Okay you knock,"

"Why me,"

"Just in case Matt in his shitty mood,"

"Alright Matt are you in here,"

"Go in see,"

"Alright don't rush me,"

Sandra turn the knob and turn on the lights and everyone scream out surprise and Sandra and Jeff was shock and she turn to Jeff who was laughing because he knew about it and she started beating up on Jeff and John came over there gave both Sandra and Jeff party hats.

"You little devils all of you thank you very much though," Sandra said

"So you like your little surprise,"

"Yes I do,"

"Good lets get this party started,"

"Yes," 

They party until six o'clock that night and everyone had to get their game face on for their first pay per view since their return to work and Sandra want to the skybox and she and Suzanne and little Johnny was sitting there.

"Sierra is going to have a fit if she sees you with her son,"

"Rene asks me to watch him she needed to get something out of her car so it wouldn't ..."

"Thank you come on Johnny Aunt Rene is going to change you into your daddy's t shirt say bye to the ladies,"

"Bye Miss Sand and Suzanne,"

"Bye Johnny," 

"Bye Johnny boy see you later,"

Johnny blew kisses to Sandra and Suzanne and Sandra phone started to vibrate and it was from John and she smile.

"I'll be right my hubby to be needs me,"

"Its bad luck to have sex before a big wrestling match,"

"I know that Suzanne nothing wrong and making out,"

Than Sandra want down to his dressing room and she seen Sierra sitting there and she got mad and ready to fight her.

"What the hell you doing in John's dressing room,"

"I need to talk to you and I know we are not the best of friends so I use John's phone to send you that text message,"

"How you know his password on his phone,"

"It's my birthday that's how I know it,"

"I see so what is it you want to talk to me about,"

"I don't know how to say it but John and I slept together recently,"

"How recent,"

"When he came home this week he was talking crazy I thought he was just tired and wasn't thinking clearly,"

"Knowing you might had throw yourself on him,"

"No, no I didn't want anything to do with him I move on now,"

"I see will thank you for telling me that,"

"I have it on DVD he record us having sex I didn't know he did to me I am sorry,"

"You telling me that John record you all having sex and you didn't know nothing about it,"

"No. no I didn't know that he was tapping us I, I love John but I don't want to ruin you all relationship,"

"I see let me see it,"

"You sure you want to see it because he says something's on there I was shock he was saying it I was playing alone because I didn't want to upset him,"

"Just play the dam tape,"

"Oh okay,"

Sierra put the DVD in the machine and she turn it on Sandra sat down on the sofa and show it to her and Sandra couldn't believe what John was saying about her and she got upset and told Sierra to turn it off and John comes into the room and Sierra gets up and leave out and John walks over to her.

"What's wrong buttercup,"

"Don't you buttercup me!"

"Why are you crying for and why was Sierra was doing in here,"

Sandra did not say word to him and she just look at him with anger in her eye he was shock to see this because he never seen before and he did not know what to say.

"What happen?"

"Would you like to explain this DVD?"

John turns on the DVD, he seen himself having sex with Sierra and he throw his head up, and he did not know what to say.

"Start talking John,"

"I didn't say that about you I love you too much to say things like that,"

"So tell me she making it up huh is you still in love with her ANSWER ME ARE YOU STILL IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"NO!"

"WHY IN THE HELL YOU SAY ALL TH AT SHIT FOR DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HER LOOKAT ME JOHN DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HER!"

"Baby it was before we got together I had a weak moment and we hook up no I am not in love with her I love you,"

"Why you doing this to me John I gave you my heart and my soul you say you love me and you do this to me this isn't from no six months ago this is from this week oh yeah she told me everything John,"

"Sandy she is lying to you I didn't have sex with her she lives with her mom how we going to have sex with each other thank about it,"

"At your house in the bedroom we was going to share as of right now I don't really know you and I don't know if I can marry you I'm out of here,"

"Sandy, don't leave me!"

Sandra ran out of the room and she was about to leave when Sierra came up to Sandra and she had little Johnny in his wrestling outfit dress like his dad and Sandra heard her name being called and she turn around seen it was Sierra and she row her eyes at her and meanwhile Rene and Suzanne was talking about kids.

"So how much longer you have,"

"Four more weeks,"

"What are you having?"

"A girl,"

"Do you have a name pick out yet?"

"No we waiting until she is born so we won't give her a bad name,"

"I hear ya but you do have names pick out,"

"Yeah it is between Michaela and Cassandra and Melissa but we don't know which one to use as a middle or first name,"

"Wow cool I hope Randy don't almost pass out when you have your daughter he almost did that when Sierra had Johnny he was there in delivery room with her and I know you are glad that Randy doesn't have two children,"

"What you talking about glad he doesn't have two children and why was Randy doing in the delivery room with Sierra,"

"Shit,"

"What are you talking about Rene?"

"I didn't know if you knew or not but little Johnny could have been Randy's son she slept with Randy around the same time she slept with John and that's why he was in the delivery room …."

"What bullshit you and Sierra trying to pull on us now Randy is the father of her son what fuck you talking about,"

"Alright I will explain,"

"Please do,"

"Randy had a one night stand with Sierra after his marriage ended and he was upset and they slept with each other and John was mad at her for sleeping with Joe and um when she found out that she is pregnant she told Randy first and that's why Randy and John been fighting because Randy thought he was the father of this kid and um …"

"Suzanne there you go,"

"Oh now you are looking for me,"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You forgot to tell me that Johnny could had been your son,"

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER,"

"I, I didn't know she didn't know I thought you had told her,"

"You couldn't tell me this we told in front of our family and friends we will… you know what I am not going into pre labor because you and your lies shame you going to have three weeks alone because I don't want you to come home with me hate you right now you didn't have the balls to tell me that you had sex with her and that you help deliver your god son who could have been your son I told you I had sex with John this is so one sided relationship,"

"Suzanne I love you and I didn't know if Johnny was mind or not that's why I didn't tell you I am so sorry,"

"You are right about one thing you are sorry,"

"Randy Suzanne did you see Sandy anywhere,"

"She was suppose to be in your dressing room,"

"I am going to see what Sierra doing,"

"You keep your friend away from my woman,"

"What happen John?" Randy said

"Sierra told Sandra about the one night stand I had beginning of the year but she twisted around and sayed it was this week,"

"What you didn't tell Sandy about it,"

"No she didn't ask me when the last time I got it,"

"You didn't tell her about February you told me you were going to tell," Randy said

"Looks who's talking someone who didn't tell me that Johnny could have been his son and was in the delivery room with her,"

"What," John said

"I told you about that one night stand I had with Sierra," Randy said getting mad

"Shit this is getting out of control," Suzanne said

"Will I hope you two like being roommates because that's what you going to be I'm out,"

"Wait Suzanne,"

"I don't want to hear it from either one of you okay I am going to get Sandy we getting the fuck out of here,"

Meanwhile Sandra and Sierra was talking than it got out of hand.

"Listen Sandy I didn't want this to happen John and I are soul mates we have a beautiful son it is best that is with me,"

"You think he is in love with you,"

"Yes every time we had sex he makes me feel special,"

"You know you think he loves you but he loves me and I'll dam if I am going to let you take the man I love away,"

"Oh that ring you got on I have the same one so who do he loves he gave you the exact ring that's not love Sandy you lose baby girl he is mind and always will be,"

"I have lose nothing alright I haven't lose a dam thing,"

"Sandy there you are,"

"What's wrong Suzie Q?"

"Randy lie to me he never told me he slept with her and that Johnny could had been his son and get this he was in the delivery room,"

"Yes he was so what he was being a friend to me which we can't say how John was acting at the time so what it is old now you have him I didn't want him anyway I have John,"

"Like I told Rene and Randy I am not going into pre labor because you come on Sandy lets go,"

"You go ahead I meet you," Sandra said taking off her jewelry.

"You know Sandy he also told me you wasn't any good in bed I am the best he ever had,"

"Say one more word and I am going to kick your ass over this arena if I have to,"

"You know your little threats don't scare me I have John and you don't he is coming back so stay with men who is your kind and leave my man alone or …"

Sandra couldn't take it anymore she sucker punch Sierra and they started to fighting and little Johnny ran off and he want to get his dad and uncles and John pull Sandra off her and Sandra push him and everyone from the locker room came to see what had happen.

"Man if Suzanne leaves me I blaming you,"

"Why you going to blame me, for I didn't make a DVD with her she got someone who knows how to do DVD's and put me in it,"

"I never seen Suzanne that piss off at before why is Johnny coming around here for,"

"Johnny what you doing here," John asks.

"Mommy Sandy is fighting with mommy,"

"Paid up I told you they wasn't going to last I put my money on Sandy she looks like she can kick anyone ass," Alvin said aka MVP

"Shut up who says they breaking up," Lisa said

"Who breaking up," Kelly said

"I am telling you I heard the argument and John I got to handed to you player got two fine women fighting over you,"

"You lucky my son is here or I would say something out the way Ash can you watch Johnny for me,"

"Yeah sure come on Johnny lets go play,"

"Hey what is going on," Sharmell said

"Sandra and Sierra is fighting,"

"Over what,"

"Don't know but they are fighting,"

"Oh its on like Donkey Kong look at her she should be in ring she got skill," JBL said "Pay up Booker

"Nah man you all owe me money," Booker said

"Dam," Ron said

"Sandy kicking Sierra ass," Pete said aka Tazz.

"Catfight, catfight, catfight," Joey yelled

"Sandy stop it stops it right now," John yelled

"SUZANNE NO, NO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT JUMPING IN," Randy yelled

"You get the fuck out of my face!"

"NO SHE…"

"Sandy stops,"

"GET HER OFF OF ME," Sierra yelled.

"Mommy Sand stops fighting mommy,"

Sierra was shock what came out of her son mouth she didn't know she wanted to smack him or her or John for let him call her that.

"YOU TEACH HIM TO CALL HER MOMMY!"

"NO THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME," John said

"I'm sorry John I try to get him to stay with me but like you stubborn and he wanted to help out,"

"John who you want to be with because you can't have both us in your life,"

"You want me to abandon my son I can't do that Sand,"

"I didn't say anything about your son you can be in your son life I am not going to stop you for doing that I am not talking about your son I was talking about Sierra or me who its going to be,"

"What the hell you talking about I want you I ask you to married me so who else I want,"

"Will on that DVD you sure didn't act like you didn't love me come on Suzanne we are not wanted around here see you later oh John here take your ring since you have short term memory lose you gave her the same ring also so …"

"I didn't do that you got to believe me I didn't do that I didn't give her the same ring,"

"What is this than you going to tell me she made the exact ring?"

"She must have seen it somewhere I don't know Sandy come on and stay and after the show can we talk,"

"No we can't I am leaving to go home to Philadelphia I am not moving in with you we are not getting married you still lying to me and I can't be around you right now until you figure out who you want don't come see me and don't call me I am sorry John but it is over,"

"No, no Sandy come on now no, no don't end this way we suppose to be together I love you and I want to be with you,"

"Yes they are breaking up," Rene said to herself.

Sandra gave the ring back to John and Rene and was in the corner of the arena and Melina seen her smiling and she told Jillian and she told Eva and she told Lisa and all the divas seen her laughing and Stephanie call a meeting with the divas.

"Rene I need to speak to you and the rest of the divas now,"

"What did you do," Beth ask Rene

"Nothing I was laughing at a joke I heard that's all,"

"Whatever it better not have anything to do with Sandy and Sierra fighting,"

"Oh no I had anything to do with that,"

John and Randy did not say a word to each Paul and Shane heard what happen and they had a meeting before their match together.

"I hope this don't effect on tonight's show," Shane said

"No it isn't," John said

"No," Randy said

"Okay what happen you two been friends forever I hear that your wife and her best friend which is your girlfriend was fighting with your ex girlfriends,"

"Shane is trying to say are you two banging them again,"

"No we are not," Randy said

"We are cool Paul and Shane you have nothing to worried about we put our differences a side and do what we need to do," Randy said

"John you are not saying nothing,"

"I am in a mess right now so yeah do whatever I don't care right now,"

"Alright give them fans a hell of show John let her cool off and she come to realize that Sierra did that so you all have a big fight,"

"Yeah I hope you are right I never seen her this upset before it was our first bad fight,"

"Trust me John that isn't going to be your last this is what I do to Steph get her favorite songs and make a cd for her and get the lyrics to the songs and write a poem to her,"

"You thank that work,"

"If you make it funny,"

"Give her space do what she ask you to do and it good as gold," Shane said

Meanwhile at the hotel Suzanne and Sandra got their things and leaving for the airport and on the ride there Sandra had tears falling and her phone was vibrating and John send her a text message she look at and ease it and they was lucky that they could change their flight and Sandra got home to Philly after midnight and she had couple messages from John and Randy.

The next day Sandra keep throwing up she did that last two nights she stayed in the house all day and cry and she didn't even call her mom because she didn't want to hear her mouth Suzanne call her to see how she is doing.

"Hello,"

"Hey how are you,"

"Not so hot I am feeling sick I must be getting ready to start my period that's how it feels like so how you are feeling,"

"Pregnant she been kicking a storm since we landed here in St Louis I want to my in laws and told them what's going on and they didn't even know nothing about it,"

"Really Randy left messages for you,"

"Yeah and so did John,"

"Yeah did the same thing I didn't call anyone specially my mom oh my god I wouldn't hear the end of it,"

"I know I know I didn't even dare called them oh my god what we get ourselves into," 

"I don't know but you take care yourself hear me,"

"Yes I will you coming to be with me when she is born right,"

"Yes I am you kidding hold on someone is on the other line its John never mind anyway yeah hold on,"

"Call me back Randy is on my other line too okay,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," Sandra said clicking the phone over, "What do you want,"

"I want to hear your voice,"

"Will you heard it now good bye,"

"Sandy wait before you hang up on me I want to say I am so sorry and I want another chance,"

"No John I can't not right now I got a go I am not feeling so good,"

"Alright I love you Sandy very much,"

"Yeah sure you do," Sandra said hanging up the phone and she had to run to the bathroom and she started throwing up and she got her some ice tea and laid down on her bed and she was looking at the pictures of her and John from Italy than she call Suzanne back.

"What happen?"

"I told Randy don't come home and he sayed he will not have any place to go because he don't want his parents to know but they do know and we got in a shouting match and we hung up,"

"John and I talk for a hot minute than I got sick I don't know maybe I ate something that didn't agree with me or all this mess that is going on,"

"Are you late?"

"No next week it will be starting you know how I am sometimes,"

"Yeah,"

"That's all I need right now,"

"Yeah are you going to watch wrestling tonight?"

"No I don't want see him all over Rene,"

"Did you know Randy use to date her?"

"No I didn't know that when,"

"High school and when he want into Marians than when got into wrestling they dated off and on than when he got married to Samantha they seen each other and he cheated on Samantha with her and get this Sam was pregnant and she lose the baby because of his anger that's why their marriage in,"

"What why did you married him if you knew that,"

"He haven't hit me I swear to you he never hit me he did go to rehab and he is better but I talk to Kristal and he got in trouble he trash the hotel room because we left he thought we wasn't going to leave so he is off for a month faking a injury that Trip going to give him tonight and he will be home to see…"

"You going to let him be there for the birth right,"

"Right now I don't know we will see I love him so much,"

"I know you do I love John the same way you love Randy,"

"I need to go walk the dog talk to you soon,"

"Yeah,"

The next day Sandra was feeling little better but she still was mad at John not telling her and she was listen to the radio when the door bell ring and it was Randy with flowers in his hands.

"What are you doing here Orton and why you got flowers for?"

"Sandy I know we are not the best of friends matter fact we can't stand each other but I want to say I am sorry for everything I am putting your best friend through and I wonder if I can stay here for a couple days until Suzanne cools off she still real piss at me,"

"You think,"

"Come on Sandy I know John had did wrong but he loves you very much and I love Suzanne also,"

"Against my better judgment I'll let you stay here but you got to promise me that you never hurt Suzanne again,"

"I'll will try,"

"Alright come on in,"

"You alright,"

"No I been cry so much I made myself sick,"

Randy gave Sandra a hug and kiss on her head and he smile at her.

"You can stay in Suzanne old room,"

"Thank you Sandy,"

"Whatever,"


	17. Case of the Ex Part 2

**Chapter 17-** **Case of the Ex Part 2**

"What are you doing?"

"I was listening to the radio and throwing up this mess that you and John are putting me and Suzanne through is making me sick…."

Sandra had to stop what she was saying and run to the bathroom she was throwing up again and than her phone ring, she told Randy to answer it and it was John on the other end.

"Sandy its John you want to talk to him,"

"No,"

"Just talk to him,"

"Okay," Sandra taking the phone from him "What!"

"What is Randy doing there?"

"He got kick out of the house so I am letting stay here why you care for you made up your mind yet,"

"I told you yesterday and the day before that I want to be with you and only you so please let me back into your life,"

"You're done,"

"Sandy come on now this is crazy why would I say something like that about you think about it I love you too much to say something like that she set it up and I will prove that to you,"

"You can prove it until you are sixty five years old and I still will not take you back listen I got to go someone is on the other line bye John,"

"Sandy waits,"

"What,"

"You always be a special friend and lover to me everything I said in Italy I mean it that's no lie I love you Sandy I need you …."

Sandra hangs up, she wants upstairs and started to cry, and Randy came into her room and sat on the bed stroking her hair.

"Its going to be okay Sandy he couldn't had say what was said on that tape that's not like him if he didn't like you he would say it,"

"You just saying that because you are his best friend and you trying to get in good grace with me so you can go home to your wife,"

"Dam you are good but he did say it because the tape isn't matching what he had on,"

"Whatever it is over Randy it is over and hurts,"

"No give him another chance this is his first strike don't play her game this what Sierra and Rene wants to happen,"

"You think I know this is a set up I know Randy but there is apart of me ….hold that thought," Sandra had to run to her bathroom to throw up and than her phone rings and it was her assistant Roger. "Hello,"

"Hey Sandra it's me Roger,"

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. Spano wants to see you in his office this afternoon,"

"Is it about the partnership?"

"Maybe you got to come in here and see for yourself,"

"Give me an hour okay,"

"Alright we will be waiting,"

"Who was that?"

"None of your business,"

"Sorry I see you smiling are you going to give John another chance,"

"No I am not I wish he would appreciate me,"

"Sandy that's crazy,"

"Yeah to you it would be listen Randy you good guy but you don't know how hard this is on Suzanne and I we love you two so dam much and have your ex to pull this on us I just can't not right now forgive him and Suzanne can't forgive you,"

"Its Suzanne you want me to answer it,"

"No I talk to her do you mind,"

"Thank you I am going to take a nap,"

"Okay," Sandra said picking up the phone "Hello,"

"Tell it isn't true,"

"What,"

"Is he there in Philly?"

"Who told you never mind I know who yes he is I am not taking his side alright I don't know why he is here,"

"You are too he lie to me alright bottom line he lie and I don't know I want him back but there is a part of me don't want nothing to do with him no more but we have a child together,"

"He thinks I should give John another chance since it was the first time he fuck up I don't know I have to go see Spano so I'll tell you if I got the job or not,"

"It will be good if you did than you can have a year or two to clear your head and move on,"

"Yeah but how many guys will put up with our jobs but them two knuckleheads,"

"You got a point I know give me a week or two clear head talk to someone other than you no defense but I need to talk to a pro on this,"

"I understand,"

"Good I am not going to call there for the next two weeks unless I go in labor and um so tell him that for me please and tell him don't call,"

"Yeah sure I will is John there,"

"No they coming here this Saturday why,"

"I know he coming to see you I might fly out there and we sat down and talk maybe we will see how I am feeling I think I have a nervous stomach I never throw up this much,"

"You sure you are not pregnant,"

"No we use okay one night in Italy we didn't I had a vision of having his kid and we talk about it anyway I don't think I am and I am not going to waste my money on them test I have a doctor check in the end of the month I will find out then,"

"Okay you say so than what you going to do,"

"Be a single mom I am going to tell him but I don't want him in my life he can be in my daughter or son life but not minds,"

"I said the same thing when I heard how Randy hit Samantha and she lost their baby so we will see,"

"Yeah,"

Than Sandra got of the phone and she want to Suzanne old room and Randy was crying and Sandra knock on the door and he sat up and wiping the tears away.

"Randy,"

"Yeah come in,"

"What you crying about,"

"I was looking at her poems about me how can I be so stupid and not tell her that she told me all the shit she want through and I couldn't even tell her that,"

"Listen I am about to go up to my job I have a very important meeting don't do anything crazy alright she told me to tell you she going to clear her head and next two weeks no calling her she isn't going to call you unless she goes in labor I am praying you two be together than so if I get some good news tonight want to go out for dinner,"

"What about you and John are you going to give him another chance,"

"Maybe I am I don't know yet,"

"Can I tell you something?"

"What,"

"John and I are the luckiest men in the world to have two most beautiful strong and understandable women in our lives,"

"You and John didn't lose us we are confuse right now so let us clear our heads and we will see,"

"Yeah you are right,"

"See you later okay Randy," Sandra said giving Randy a kiss on the check.

"Yeah hey Sandy you are not going to tell anyone about me crying is you,"

"Piss me off I will tell your co workers specially Dave and Paul and Ric,"

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Trust me I will,"

"Thank you for being a friend,"

"You are welcome see you later,"

Than Sandra left and she was thinking she a lot of things and she got there and she seen her assistant Roger sitting at his desk and he filled her in what's going on meanwhile down in Florida John was home to empty house he couldn't get her off her mind and Sierra called him to see if his son can come over.

"What do you want?"

"You are home for the next four days time to take care of your son,"

"Right now I am not up to it he will understand unlike his mother that goes around and ruin my relationship,"

"I told you I didn't want her in my son life,"

"Why not Sierra what you got against her what she ever did to you she is a fan of minds like you was so why I need to know why she was crazy for me like you was what the fuck you got against her tell me what is it,"

"John I don't have time are you coming to pick him up or what,"

"NO!"

"Why not you rather be with that nig…"

"Oh I see that's what it is I should of known it is because of the color of her skin huh let me tell you something it isn't cool to teach our son to hate and I am not going to stand for that alright she is a great person I don't see color would you had done that if I got with your best friend Rene oh you didn't know Rene wants me too ask her about it she is using you to get to me and her little plan is working she told me all,"

"You going to listen to a former dancer please she is lying to you also baby boy because I didn't plan that tape she did I forgot we even made a…"

"BULLSHIT WE NEVER MADE A TAPE UNLESS YOU VIDEO TAPE US BACK IN February THAT'S THE ONLY TIME WE HAD SEX AGAIN!"

"Last summer also," 

"Yeah will that time too I'll see him before I got on the road thank god we are working straight next week,"

"Going back to Africa again shame your little fiancé can't go with you maybe some king over kidnapped her make her his seventeen wife or something that's where she belong with not with you how could you do that John I mean yeah I don't have a problem with you being friends with them but you are going…." 

"How dare you ruin my relationship with Sandy because of the color of her skin how dare you do that to me you don't love me if you did you wouldn't do nothing like this I have to… you know what stay home don't even come here and Thursday when I come to see him make sure you are not there because I don't to see you."

"John can't you see she is a goal digger why she wants you and not Bobby or Shelton any of the black wrestlers why can you ask that question to her," 

"She has a good reason what she had told me and it isn't any of your business why she wants me alright I got to go call you on Thursday bye Sierra,"

"Bye,"

Meanwhile Sandra was sitting in the conferences room waiting on her boss and her cellphone ring it was John's dad calling her to find John.

"Hello,"

"Hey Sandylove seen my son,"

"Which one,"

"Goofy one your fiancé five time world heavyweight,"

"Sorry to inform you I don't know if you talk to him last two nights or not but we are not on speaking terms right now its hard to get into and I am at work so I don't want all my business in the street so I can't tell you where John is at so but um yeah check on him I don't want that on my head,"

"Yeah I am sorry to hear that it didn't work out,"

"We not speaking terms but somewhere down the line we will get back together until than we um just the way we use to be,"

"Sorry,"

"Your son mess up I hope you can get to talk to him,"

"Yes me too someone is at the door thank you Sandy for telling me,"

"Yeah,"

Than she close her phone and she sat there and the meeting started and she text message him and 20minutes later she got a response and she smile and her boss walk over to Sandra giving her praise for doing so well the year and half she been with the company.

"Miss Moore you are doing a great job and whatever happens we hope you can handle it,"

"Yes sir I can I think it be great service to people of Nevada to have this company out there,"

"You did a great job for World Wrestling Entertainment Vince want you to have the bonus so you can use it towards your wedding,"

"Yes I will thank you,"

"Now the reason we have you here is that George Williams says he likes your ideas and you have a great sense where the company should go congratulation Sandra Moore you are a partner you have the rest of the month off and we will help you move to Carson Nevada and we got you a place car everything furniture all you need to do get your personal things that's it,"

"Thank you thank you so much,"

"I hope your fiancé don't mind a year and six months of separation,"

"He is a busy guy also so he will understand it is going to go fast,"

"Yes it is your fiancé is a private contractor is that true,"

"Yes he is something wrong with that,"

"No, no at all you might be making little more money than him that's all,"

"I see he been working in his field the seven years so he is making a lot more than me already,"

"Oh okay again congratulation and welcome to board,"

"Thank you,"

"We did,"

"Yes we did Roger and I want to keep you as my assistant if you don't mind on moving out there,"

"No I don't mind moving to Nevada with you,"

"Great so I don't have to hire a new assistant but what about your roommate you think he wants to move out there,"

"Oh honey if he don't I will move on and there are move handsome men out there very handsome men out there,"

"That's what I wanted to hear you are the best assistant I had thank you,"

"No problem,"

Sandra smile and she was happy but part of her wish John was at her house so they can go out have fun she sign the papers and she drove home and she want upstairs and Randy was getting out of the shower and he didn't have a towel on and she want into room and she seen him butt naked she left out of the room and want down the hall to her room.

"What you never seen me naked before,"

"Just those pictures you took with the towel around your waist and the other pictures of you and the fanny pack around your waist that's it,"

"So you got the job,"

"Yes, yes and I got the rest of the month off and October I'll be moving to Carson City Nevada all I have to bring my personal things that's it and I'll be there little longer than a year ,"

"That's great what you going to do about this house,"

"Keep it have it as a summer home,"

"That's cool Suzanne and I can use this place also right,"

"Yeah sure I never thought about this isn't your first time here huh,"

"No when you be down Orlando visiting your mom I came here and when you got your operation I was here also,"

"Oh okay I am going to go and get change,"

"Yeah go out get some air stop feel sorry for ourselves,"

"Still little mad at John I hope he is alright his dad call me he couldn't get hold of him so I send a text message to him so he knows I do care for him since they going to be in Chicago and the St Louis area I might go and see him on Monday if I get rid of this bug I got,"

"Yeah I'll finish getting ready and I'll meet you downstairs,"

"Yeap Oh Randy I have to tell you something,"

"What,"

"I want to tell you sorry I didn't think you was that big sorry,"

"I am not going to ask what you and Suzanne was talking about but I accepted and I never think you was all that pretty back in your heavy days but now you are beautiful,"

"Alright Orton what you want,"

"Dinner and club of your choice,"

"Cool,"

Than couple days Sandra started packing and she liked that she had someone to talk to and she got to really know Randy and she haven't throwing up the last couple days and meanwhile John was still wasn't really talking to anyone specially Sierra and he want to see his son and Sierra try to hit on him and he almost hit her and he realize if he did that he would never see his son again so he walk out of the house and Vince call him to tell him he have a meeting to come to.

"Today," John said putting his son in the car seat

"Yes right now if you can I got my plane for you all you have to do come and leave the next morning,"

"Is it okay if I bring my son with me I got him for the next two days before we leave to go to Africa,"

"Yes he can play with Shane's sons don't worry the plane is child proof,"

"Alright be there soon as I can,"

"Alright we will be waiting on you,"

"Johnny wants to take a little trip,"

"Where Miss Sand at,"

"She got a big job and she is away,"

"I miss her,"

"I do too come on milkshake let's go up there and surprise her,"

"Okay,"

"I hope she is home," John smile at her son and picking up his cellphone called Randy "Hey is Sandy home,"

"Yeah why,"

"I am coming up there to talk to Vince,"

"Oh yeah she just got in she going to be at Smackdown tonight so you can see there,"

"Alright see you there,"

"Yeah I think she is ready to talk to you,"

"I hope so I miss her so do Johnny,"

"I got another call see you later,"

"Bye,"

Meanwhile Rene was sitting in the office and waiting on John to get there and Vince came into the office and with the papers in his hand.

"John should be here soon so um would you like to explain what happen last Sunday,"

"I don't know what happen why his fiancé attack his baby momma like that she is strange,"

"I see so how things going on with you and Carlos,"

"Great couldn't be better,"

"You think Carlos would have a problem if we have you and John traveling together?"

"I think it wouldn't be a good idea I, I ….What you need me to do,"

"Travel with John makes look like you two are really going together I need you to show more passion you two acting like you hate each other,"

"I don't hate him he is mad at me because he thinks I had something to do with what want down on Sunday give him couple more weeks,"

"You want to see me," John said walking into the room "What she doing here,"

"I needed to see her and I did thank you Rene for coming also,"

"You are welcome,"

"Now lets get started the ratings was pretty good on Monday so I want you two keep it up and need to get little more sexier I know you going through something right now John but I need you to show your feelings for her it isn't coming off too good you look like a gay man who acting like you like women so step it up,"

"I do love women sir but I don't like her put me with someone else and it will be real,"

"No I pick Rene she is the best for you and plus you two look good with each other,"

"Why do I have to show I like women for they know I do alright so I am not married so what I have a son I had a fiancé thanks to her and her friend I don't now and I going to be honest I sick of this storyline and I want out now?"

"John I understand but it is your job now is it worth losing your job for some fan you met three years ago she nothing but trouble for us telling things that she had no business telling,"

"She made you money she stood by this company so she is royal fan and I love her and I want to be with her but forget it …." John said getting up ready to walk out of the room.

"John if you walk out that door keep on walking now sits your ass down NOW! 

"No she is ruin my relationship she want to production and got old dvd tapes of me and Sierra and put it together and she fucking blackmailing me and you taking her side,"

"I am not taking side and you don't have proof of it why would she do that to you when she is with Carlos,"

"She is using him to get to me,"

"John what hell you talking about I love Carlos with all my heart I wouldn't do nothing to hurt my relationship with him I would do anything for him so I don't know what you get this crazy notion that I want you please that is so last year,"

"I'll give you two weeks if the rates don't go up either week than we go with my idea do that sound fair,"

"That sounds good,"

"Yes it does,"

"Alright you can go now thank you for coming,"

"Yeah,"

"See ya,"

John left out of the room, Sandra was talking to Kristal, and Vickie and she saw John out of the corner of her eyes.

"What is he doing here?"

"Vince was talking to him about something,"

"Oh poor thing I should…" 

"Sandy no, no don't he is in a bad mood he thanks I had something to do with you and him breaking up I didn't have anything to do with that all," Rene said walking over towards her

"Whatever I am still…"

"Miz Sand Miz Sand Miz Sand," Johnny said running to her 

"Johnny milkshake what you doing here,"

"Daddy came to see you and Mr. McMan,"

"You mean McMahon,"

"Yes,"

"Why you call him Johnny milkshake," Rene said

"It's a nickname that I call him John don't mine if I call him that it is so I am calling the right ones,"

"Oh okay,"

"Johnny come with me so daddy and Miz Sand can talk," Rene said

"No I want to be with Miz Sand,"

"Johnny don't disobey me or you getting time out,"

"Let him stay with us its okay I need to tell them something always so he can stay,"

"Sandy you here,"

"Yeah where would I be?"

"Home,"

"Kristal ask me to come so here I am,"

"Oh so um how you been,"

"Good some day's I feel crappy but I am doing fine I think it is my nervous so you hear the good news,"

"What,"

"I got my partnership and I will be gone for a year and six months,"

"That long,"

"Yeah um I hear you guys leaving after RAW to go to Africa maybe you see the light by than you know maybe you see how good you have it when you get home,"

"I did I want you back in our lives again Sandy this is crazy the reason you are not with me,"

"It is crazy what you sayed on that tape but I am not here for that I am here to enjoy a good show and I wouldn't mind hanging out with you and milkshake,"

"You wouldn't,"

"No but don't get your hopes up too high okay,"

"Yeah sure so how is it having Randy as a roommate,"

"Strange but he and I actually getting alone good I learn so much from him about him he is funny I can see where you get your corny jokes from I just wish they get back together again like ..Will I wish never mind what I wish for,"

"Yes and I hope we get back together also,"

"Yeah will we will see come on lets enjoy the show."

Than after the wrestling match Johnny was sleep and John carry him to his rental car and put him in the car seat and Sandra was park right next to him and she smile at John.

"I guess it be alright if you crash at my place,"

"I made hotel reservation already,"

"Oh okay maybe we can see each other in the morning,"

"I better not his mom don't know he is here at the last minute Vince called this stupid meeting and I better get home down there before she calls the cop on me you know how she is,"

"Yeah, yeah so um I guess it is good bye for now and I hope you have a safe trip home and a safe trip to Africa also,"

"Yeah for now I really want you back in our lives we love you so much I wish you was going with me to see that beautiful country,"

"I need some more time to figure things out I never been this hurt in my life in a long time,"

"You know that is not me saying something like that why I would say something like that,"

"Listen John I don't know why I am having a hard time believing you right now but I do and I wish I didn't but it is a part of me that wants to forgive you but…."

John walk over to her and pin her against her car and Rene seen this and got on the phone with Sierra and told her everything and John and Sandra still kissing when Carlos over heard Rene saying something out of the way.

"You little bitch you broke up John and Sandra!"

"No what are you talking about Carlos you talking crazy,"

"No I heard what you sayed you sayed the plan is working what plan,"

"I was talking about hanging out when we get home and what you doing here anyway,"

"If you remember I have a storyline on both show hellos why you think you are here for,"

"I don't know for the meeting I didn't come out there with you so whatever you know,"

"You know what Rene it is over don't come stay with me it is over I don't believe you,"

"You breaking up with me,"

"Look you dumb blond bitch yes it is over I am out of here,"

Meanwhile Sandra breaks away from John and John smile at her.

"John stop it alright you making it hard on me just go home I'll see you when I see ya,"

"Sandy you can not stand here and say you didn't feel anything because you did,"

"Yes I did and we can't be together either shit here she comes I am out of here,"

"SANDY DON'T GO,"

"Bye John,"

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT!"

"I need a place to crash Carlos and I broke up,"

"TOO DAM BAD YOU NOT STAYING WITH ME,"

"You better clam down before you take off,"

"Yeah whatever,"

Than the next two weeks want by and Sandra was packing her things and she was almost done and Maria had call her and ask her to come to Baltimore for Monday night Raw she didn't want to be around there because of John and she was leaving on the 1st of October so she want anyway and her throwing up started up again and her and Randy was talking on the drive down there he was going to cut a promo for his return and for the next pay per view.

"Suzanne called when you were taking a nap she passes her due date so she might have to get a c-section so I'll be going home soon,"

"Yeah that's good you two working it out,"

"Hey you going to go to the doctors to find out what is going on with you,"

"Yeah I have an OBGYN appointment it is time for me to renew my birth control pills,"

"Oh too much info,"

"Sorry I am use to talking to John it doesn't fade him one bit speaking of him I think I am going to give him another chance,"

"You are that's great he been so not himself you know ,"

"Yeah I miss him so much and when we kiss it was so dam good you know,"

"Yeah I bet. Need a break,"

"Yeah let's stop at the Maryland house my Uncle lives in DC and we stop there it is a rest stop there and it got a lot of cool stuff there,"

"Alright need fill up again,"

"Nah I think it is good but just put a little more,"

"Okay be right back alright,"

"Yeap,"

Than they got to the hotel and they want to go to their room and when they got off the same floor, they did not realize that they were going to be sharing a room together.

"Okay who is ribbing us here," Randy said

"I don't know but I don't fine it funny at all,"

"Either do I,"

"Alright we going to act like adults here and we going to go down the lobby and see what happen,"

"Alright sounds good,"

"Alright let's go than,"

Than they want down to the lobby and some of the fans seen Randy and asks him for his autograph and than he took care of the room and all the rooms was book up so Sandra and Randy had to share and want back to the room.

"Will it is me and you kid thank you hang with me,"

"Yeah sure it's only for one night,"

"Yes it is I promise you I won't sleep nude I don't want you to have a heart attack if you seen me nude again,"

"Trust me Orton I don't want to see you naked no more either and trust me John is bigger than you,"

"You must be blind he is not,"

"Okay what you doing seeing him naked,"

"We use to be roommates back in our OVW days,"

"Oh okay whatever I am going to find out where John is staying at maybe you will have the room to yourself tonight and no ring rats,"

"Yes Suzanne,"

"Why you say that for she use to said that,"

"Yeah when we started dating,"

"Oh okay I'll see ya going to find my baby boy see ya,"

"Bye,"

Meanwhile John just check into his room and he had call Sandra see how she was doing but didn't get no answer and he got a knock at the door and it was Rene

"What the fuck you doing here,"

"They sign me to this room,"

"Why,"

"I don't know they say I am in this room this is 736 rights,"

"Yes it is,"

"Alright than so we are roommates than beside I try to tell them it is mistake but the hotel is book up,"

"Alright but you better not try nothing,"

"Please you are so out of it,"

"No I don't want hold that thought is that your phone or minds,"

"Yours I am going to take a shower,"

"Hello,"

"Hey John Sandy is with me she coming to your room,"

"What are you sure?"

"Yes dude she is coming to see you she is giving you another chance,"

"Shit, shit, shit fucking great timing,"

"Dude what's wrong,"

"This hotel mess up the rooms and um Rene end up being my roommate,"

"Shit what you going to tell Sandy,"

"I don't know did she have her cellphone with her"

"Yeah she did,"

"Alright man I am going to call her sees if I can tell her before…shit she found me fuck and the worst thing Rene is in the shower,"

"Aw man you do have a bad timing,"

"Yeah I know will time for me to face the music I'll be alright,"

"Alright see ya later,"

"Wait what you doing here any,"

"I am cutting a promo tonight,"

"Oh okay,"

Than John want to do and seen Sandra standing there and he smile at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Sandra smiling at him.

"John who is at the door," Rene said coming out of the bathroom

Sandra seen Rene in a towel and nothing on and John was in his boxers no shirt on and Sandra got mad.

"I see you move on to her so it is over between us I want you to know I came all the way down here to forgive you but I see you made up your mind I am out of here,"

"No Sandy I didn't move on,"

"What the hell is this shit than,"

"The hotel is booked and WWE thought it be a good idea we share a room trust me I don't want this bitch in my room and I thought you was still in Philly,"

"Whatever you made up your mind I never want to see you again it is over don't call me don't email or come to my place in Philly or in Carson I hate you and I wish I never laid eyes on you, you bitch you fucking happy now you won you got him all to yourself shame you was using Sierra to get to him you fucking won," Sandra said leaving the room.

"John I'm….."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Where you going she said she don't want to see you again,"

"You know what I am so sick of you and your little girlfriend ruins my relationship!" John yelled and put on his jeans and shirt.

"What are you yelling about I just came out of the shower I didn't hear no knocking at the door,"

"Bullshit you can hear everything,"

"What ever,"

"I am leaving see if I can talk to her you better be gone by time I come back,"

"Yeah whatever," Rene said rowing her eyes at John.

"I mean it,"

Than John left and started to look for Sandra and meanwhile Sandra want down to Candice and Maria's room and she was crying to them.

"What happen now?"

"Rene and John had sex," Sandra said sobbing to her friends

"Are you sure the travel people mess up everyone room and maybe that's why she there,"

"He was in his boxers and she had towel on coming out of the shower so something happen there I don't know what I ever seen in John Cena,"

"He is a good guy Sandy this isn't him I don't know maybe he changing and he feels like he needs to be control of himself or something I don't know,"

"Oh my god I don't believe him,"

"That little bitch she set that up so she can come out of the shower to see who was at the door," Candice said

"That what could had happen," Maria said

"Hey Sand after show you want to go karaoke tonight it be fun and be just us girls and we can do whatever song you feel like singing," Candice said

"Yeah Sandy it be fun," Maria said

"It only be me Maria, Eve, Jillian, Lillian, Sharmell, Melina, Alexis aka Mickie James, come be fun,"

"Alright I'll go I hope you are right,"

"Yes it will be trust us,"

"Alright I'll go and don't get mad at me if I started picking sad songs,"

"Hey it's your party you do what you want to do,"

Meanwhile John want to look for Sandy and he couldn't find her anywhere and he called Randy who was with one of his old ring rats and Randy told John to call him back he was busy doing "interviews" and he want down to the gym and start hitting the punching bag hard and Mark Callaway aka Undertaker was there to try to clam down John.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Did your room get mess up?"

"No why,"

"Minds did and guess who my roommate is," John said sitting in the corner

"Oh no Rene how did Sandy find out,"

"She came down from Philly with Randy and she was going to surprise me and she was FUCK HATE THAT BITCH!" John said hitting the wall

"Let me guess Sandy was at the door and she came out of the bathroom with no clothes on and Sandy now thanks you had move on with Rene,"

"Yes,"

"I hear from Sara that the girls is doing a karaoke tonight so after the show go down to their karaoke party and ask can you join them and sing a song that make Sandy go nuts for you and she will realize that you really want to be with her,"

"Mark I hope you are right and I don't want to loss her,"

"As for Rene I'll talk to Paul about her she is bad news everyone thinks it is Melina but its not her she making Melina look like a good church girl the way Rene acting,"

"Yeah you are right about that thanks man,"

"No problem that wasn't a bad punch you throw there,"

"I learn that from my woman I don't know where she learn it from but she taught me and thank god I know how to duck when she was throwing them,"

"Yeah I can hear the locker room now Cena gets bitch slap by girlfriend,"

"Yeah not a good site,"

"No it wouldn't,"

Than at the arena, John was looking for Randy and asks him who did an interview with and Randy had to make up something and Sandra was there with most of the diva in the dining area talking and laughing about things happen on the road.

"Aw look at him looks so sad," Melina said

"Let him I feel sorry for Ken tonight he is wrestling him," Brook said

"Yeah well that's is his fault he should just waited little longer but no he wants to be with speaking of the devil here she come," Sandra said rowing her eyes at John when he walked pass the table Sandra was sitting at.

"Sandy can I speak to you,"

"No,"

"Listen they mess up the rooms and um John and I end up as roommates nothing happen he didn't want me in there,"

"Whatever,"

"You know you have some nervous getting mad at me you letting Randy Orton stay at your house and you two are staying in the room with each other how would Suzanne feel about that,"

"For your information she knows that and I didn't sleep with him,"

"You don't know Randy like I do watch you're back and your front,"

"We have a brother and sister relationship he is not like …"

"Sandy what you doing here," Dave said walking over towards her and gave her a kiss and hug.

"Hanging out wait a minute is tonight the supershow and the draft night,"

"Yes it is,"

"Oh my god I haven't been watching that much man where is the time going wait why they having a draft in the fall time,"

"That's a good question,"

"Sandy you left your phone in the car,"

"Thank you Randy nice make up job you have on,"

"Thanks so um you hanging out with me tonight or the ladies,"

"I am getting sick and tired hanging out with you so yes I am hanging out with the ladies,"

"What you let Randy stay at your place when your best friend is mad at him,"

"She knows Dave I am not taking side and he charmed me into let him stay and I couldn't help it and he been a cool roommate,"

"Cool,"

"Going karaoke so get this little anger out of me you know what I mean,"

"Yeah see you later," Randy said

"Yeap,"

"You like Randy," Kelly said

"As brother,"

"Yeah he had chance a lot since Suzanne came into his life between her and Samantha they chance him,"

"Yeah it is a good thing they did,"

"Yeap,"

Than the show started, it was the season premiere and John wants out there with Rene and she did her little ring dance on him and he had to act like he liked but deep down and side he hated her and wish she get fired than Dave Batista song hit and he came down to the ring.

"John Cena Mr. You Can't See Me where is your shinning spinner belt at all that's right Triple H have it now shame you got beat by him and than lose it to Randy Orton man that's got to suck you let Randy Orton beat you anyway enough with that if I get draft here take a back seat Mr. You Can't See Me because I am coming after Triple H for that title belt,"

"You going after Triple H before or after you finish kissing his ass,"

The crowed boo when John said that Sandra was sitting in the back with her mouth opening and Shane told her to close it.

"You think you are all that because you got Rene now on your arms I got women too a good woman who I had a pleasure to relief my stress if you know what I mean Melina,"

Sandra was about to fall out of her chair she couldn't believe what she seen out there and Dave want to the ropes and she did her split under Dave legs and she did her little dance on him and Rene grab Melina and pull her hair and start giving her a beat down and John and Dave started to fighting and than Vince McMahon told them to stop or they all will be fired and than they stop and Vince talk.

"Tonight the match is change John Cena and Rene will face Dave Batista and Melina and my son my boy Kennedy the chief had spoken,"

"Will King Vince spoken but he isn't saying if Dave Batista is draft to Raw or not and the new main event oh you got to love it,"

"I do I do shame John Cena don't need a third person I would do it out of the kindness of my heart,"

"I'm sure you would folks we will be back,"

During the commercial break, everyone left the ring and John seen Cody talking to Sandra and he laugh and want to the dressing room area. 

"Sandy what you doing here," Cody ask

"Hanging out and watching Raw what you doing,"

"Ready to wrestle MVP,"

"Cool good luck to you,"

"Yeah so um how are you doing?"

"Good, good why what did you hear Cody I broke up with John right,"

"Just asking a friend how she is doing,"

"Yeah right see ya,"

"Yeah see ya,"

"What Shane,"

"Nothing but looks like young Cody was trying to hit on you,"

"Please I might be single now but I am not going into another relationship until I am forty years old,"

"Sandy you talking crazy,"

"Time to start the show again pays attention to your job,"

"Yes madam,"

After the break MVP was getting ready to go to the ring, he seen Sandra sitting there

"Hey baby girl watch a real man wrestle out there maybe we can …"

"Alvin gets your ass out there,"

"Dam mommy that's how it going to be,"

"Dam skippy hippy,"

After that match they had the draft Sandra was so happy when Dave and Kristal and Torrie Tommy and Chris Jericho was going back to Raw and she was so happy that Paul aka Triple H was going to Smackdown they was singing and everyone was happy and Rene also was going to Smackdown Sandra gave Shane the biggest hug she can give.

"Boy for someone isn't going to be in a relationship until she is forty what's that about,"

"You made my wish come true you bring Mr. Sexy back and you got rid of that bitch Rene,"

"Sandy don't get your hopes too high he might be going to ECW or Smackdown so he still might be with her,"

"Shane don't do that to me please,"

"That's Steph doing not minds,"

"Yeah whatever,"

"Sandy can I speak to you," Paul said

"Yeah sure talk,"

"Alone,"

"Oh okay,"

Than Paul and Sandra want, outside on his tour bus and Stephanie and Aurora was not in there and Sandra was shock how nice it was in there and she sat down and watches the rest of the show in there.

"You're done for the night,"

"Yeah I am,"

"God look at them either he being a very good actor or he likes it,"

"I talk to Mark this evening and he told me what happen I am not taking sides but she is a good actress/ diva and we can't fired her for no reason so that's why we moving her to Smackdown before you came into the picture we all know she had a thing for John but you sayed she gave you a tape right,"

"Yeah a DVD with John and Sierra on it,"

"By any chance you have it,"

"Why you want to see that for,"

"I want to see it because um will one of Steph and I tape is missing,"

"No way you and Steph made a DVD got jealous of Sean huh,"

"Aw NO,"

"Its okay Paul I won't say nothing about it,"

"How old is this DVD you made with Steph,"

"When we started dating,"

"Oh wow before or after she got the in planets,"

"After V-Day when I ask her to married me,"

"Oh you think she might had took one of them tapes,"

"Did it sound like me or him some people say we sound alike do we?"

"Say something if you we was having sex with each other,"

"I better not might get me in trouble,"

"Why you couldn't hold out little longer I would had love to date you,"

"Yeah I heard that,"

"It wasn't meant to be,"

"Nope it isn't I better get out of here before people think I am having sex with you,"

"Hey Sand before you leave um would you like to make out with me don't worry Steph isn't here she left after first hour,"

Sandra thought about it and she sat down next to him and she kiss Paul on lips and make out little bit with him and than she stop before it leads to something else that she don't want to explain to John even though they are broken up she would like to be his friend.

"I better go,"

"Yeah thanks for the little make out session,"

"No problem,"

"Good luck at your new job out there in Nevada I wish you stay with us you know your wrestling and you good on the computer John is so stupid,"

"Thank you Paul,"

"Here let me give you something to remember me by,"

"Oh okay what it is,"

"My new T shirt so you can have it to wear when you need a hug from Triple H," He said smiling

"Thanks Paul that is nice of you,"

"You are welcome,"

Than after the show Sandra and the divas want out to the karaoke bar and they was sing and having a good time and it was Sandra's turn and she did Madonna Live to Tell.

Sandra sings:

I have a tale to tell  
Sometimes it gets so hard to hide it well  
I was not ready for the fall  
Too blind to see the writing on the wall

Chorus:

A man can tell a thousand lies  
I've learned my lesson well  
Hope I live to tell  
The secret I have learned, 'till then  
It will burn inside of me

I know where beauty lives  
I've seen it once, I know the warm she gives  
The light that you could never see  
It shines inside, you can't take that from me

(chorus)

2nd Chorus:

The truth is never far behind  
You kept it hidden well  
If I live to tell  
The secret I knew then  
Will I ever have the chance again

If I ran away, I'd never have the strength  
To go very far  
How would they hear the beating of my heart  
Will it grow cold  
The secret that I hide, will I grow old  
How will they hear  
When will they learn  
How will they know

Sandra stop singing and she seen the guys found them and she did Carrie Underwood song Before He Cheats

Sandra sings

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he is probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all four tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...Not on me,  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all four tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats... Sandra sing

"Oh lord," Alvin said

"What is wrong with you?" Matt said

"I am going to be a rich man pay up everyone I won the bet I told you she isn't going back to him he did her so wrong got her sing country music man she is hurt bad," Alvin said

"Dude you don't know that,"

"Look the child just sing Carrie Underwear song what sista you know sings Carrie Underwear song,"

"First all get the name right it is Underwood not Underwear," Matt said rowing his eyes at her,"

"Underwood, Underwear hell I don't listen to that music,"

"Will you two stop auguring like a two little bitches the next Mrs. Layfield is sing," JBL said

"You wish," Alvin and Matt, said together

"Hey can a man dream here,"

"First of all what you doing here and how did you guys find out," Sharmell said looking at her husband.

"Baby see what happen was we was driving and I heard your beautiful voice and it told us to come on in and I told them we shouldn't come in but they call me a punk,"

"MMM," Sharmell said rowing her eyes at her husband "Since you guys are here you sing a song or two while we get something to drink and by the way you guys are paying come ladies likes get ourselves a drink or two while the guys are singing,"

Than after all the guys sings the ladies started to sing again and John got there just when Sandra about to sing for the last time for the night and Sandra was smiling because John was alone and not with Rene than she started to sing Mariah Carey song My All when Rene walk into the club and she got sad.

Sandra sings:

I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side

I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight

Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight

I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight

I'd give my all to have…

"Sorry I can't finish the song," Sandra said leaving the stage

"Sandy don't go," Maria said

"Why did you bring her here," Candice said walking over to John getting mad at him

"I didn't bring nobody….tell me isn't standing behind me,"

"Yeah why you think Sandy ran out of here for," Sharmell said

John slow turn around and ready to hit Rene instead of him hitting her Melina deck her one and the girls started fighting and Randy left and try to find Sandra he try to call her cellphone it want straight to voice mail.

"DAMMIT RENE WHY YOU SHOW UP FOR,"

"I have the rights to go out too,"

"LET ME AT HER COME ON BITCH YOU FUCKING WITH THE WRONG DIVA BITCH,"

"That's my woman fighting yall," Johnny Nitro said

"I out of here going somewhere else," JBL said

"I can't believe this man that's really fuck up,"

"Look I didn't know she was going to show up that's the third time she did to me."

Sandra ran out of the bar and took a cab to the hotel and she want to the bar there at the hotel and it was still open and some of the guys and girls who didn't go to the karaoke was there and she was having fun and she was doing body shots after shots when Randy got there she was drunk.

"Bartender another row of Rhode Island Ice Tea and Screwdriver for my friend here,"

"Sandy there you are come on let me take you back to the room,"

"No I am not done yet,"

"Yes you are too drunk come on you don't need to do this,"

"Have a drink with me,"

"If I have a drink with you will you go back to the room with me,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Sandy I am sorry I didn't know you was still trying to talk to John," Rene said slipping the date rape drug into Randy's drink

"Randy you know it isn't safe to leave your drink unattended," Rene said giving his drink back

"Shouldn't drink but I am can I get another Four Horsemen,"

"I'll drink if you are not going to drink it," Sandra said slurring her words

"No I'll drink both of them,"

"Let me taste one of them,"

"No you had enough,"

"Please one more and that's it,"

Randy gave her the spike one and they started feeling very happy an Sandra started laughing and falling and Randy had no choice to take her back to their room that they sharing. Randy was feeling light headed and they got in the elevator and Sandra did something that she would NEVER do she kiss her best friend husband.

"So, how long am I going to have to wait before you wrap your mouth around my cock?"

Sandy was so caught off guard that she almost choked.

"What?" she blurted out.

"I did not want to push you, but it is all I have thought about for the past week! I almost threw you down and ripped your clothes off right there in the airport when you had to sign your mortgage papers and you came back home!" He said glanced sideways at her and caught her wide, wicked grin.

"Well" she said, "I guess we can start right now!" She eased herself over to him and slid her hand across to his crotch.

"Mmmm...You're already hard!" she breathed through her smile.

"I know, I've been waiting ever since we got in the car this morning." he smiled back.

The hotel door flung open as their lips violently collided. She pulled him in the room and tore her own jacket off, dropping it on the floor as the door shut itself behind them. Her hands glided up his chest, to his shoulders and slipped his jacket off. They kicked their shoes off as easily as one would take off a coat with their opposite foot.

"I want you... so bad," she said softly as she slipped his shirt off and dropped it at their feet. She wrapped her arms around his warm flesh and pulled him to the bed.

They stood face to face at the edge of the bed. One more pound of advantage towards the bed and they would have toppled onto it. His lips moved down to her neck, lightly kissing her smooth flesh. She tilted her head back, bit her lip and let a small moan filter from the back of her throat.

He began unbuttoning her shirt as his lips moved down her chest, to her slim belly. He began to lay her on the bed until she stopped him and got on top of him. "Let me." She kissed down his chest and undid the button on his blue jeans with her teeth then unzipped it the same way.

She reached in and pulled it out. Not giving herself time to become distracted by looking at it, she slipped it in her mouth and began stroking the extra part that she could not get in with her hands. Her tongue swirled around the head and down the sides, to the base and back up.

The fear of looking up and seeing an unsatisfied look on his face filtered through her mind and made her keep her eyes closed. He had a full erection before she even touched him so this was a great relief to him. Though she was not too experienced, she had enough talent to make him grab the sheets.

Her fingertips grazed across his erection as she kissed the head. She then grabbed and slid her without trouble with her mouth. She could never get it all the way in. He was excessively big for her small jaw and terrible gag reflexes. No way in hell was that gigantic thing going all the way in her mouth.

She had to fight every urge in her body that told her to just take her pants off and push him deep inside her. However, she paced herself, she did not want to rush anything. They had all night to enjoy each other. She licked up and around it once more as her hands still massaged up and down his rock hard erection.

"That's enough." He sat up and pulled her to him. Laying her on her back, he kissed down her chest and finally got to remove her shirt. His hands and lips grazed over her chest and down to her belt line, leaving her bra on... for now.

He slowly undid her jeans and slid them off with the greatest of ease then slid his own pants off. Sliding her panties off, he rested his mouth between her legs, on her already wet vulva. His tongue circled and swirled. Seeming to know exactly what to do to push her to the brink.

Her head instantly flew back and a loud moan escaped from her lips as she grabbed the sheets and tugged on them with all her might. She continued to moan as his tongue found more areas between her legs that sent her head spinning.

Enjoying the sound of her enjoying his abilities, he began to lightly caress between her lips with a finger and gently slid it in. He lightly tweaked her cervix, making her mind shut down and her body take over. Rational was no longer in her vocabulary. Few words were left that she was able to speak coherently. His name, different forms of yes, the lord's name, curse words and one or two other select words of choice.

His finger continued to tweak, rub and arouse as his tongue did the same thing on the outside.

Fuck logical thinking. She wanted this man inside her. However, he did not stop until she had reached her climax. Her body arched up and she called out his name one final time before he kissed up her body and finally took her bra off, revealing her perfectly perky, round breasts. Her nipples hardened into buds as his tongue ran across them and his hands lightly squeezed her succulent breasts.

He lay on top of her as she spread her legs around him, beyond excited she was about to have him deep inside her. He set the tip at her opening and gently pushed and entered her. An instant orgasm took her over and she called out his name as loud as she could.

He did not care how loud she was, it felt amazing to him His head spun and he forgot everything except the burning desire in his body to thrust deeper in her. He gave into his body's commands and pushed harder and deeper inside her.

He called out her name as his entire body contracted and he came inside her. Catching his breath, he laid his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat the hotel door flung open as their lips violently collided. She pulled him in the hotel and tore her own jacket off, dropping it on the floor as the door shut itself behind them. Her hands glided up his chest, to his shoulders and slipped his jacket off. They kicked their shoes off as easily as one would take off a coat with their opposite foot.

"I want you... so bad," she said softly as she slipped his shirt off and dropped it at their feet. She wrapped her arms around his warm flesh and pulled him to the bed.

They stood face to face at the edge of the bed. One more pound of advantage towards the bed and they would have toppled onto it. His lips moved down to her neck, lightly kissing her smooth flesh. She tilted her head back, bit her lip and let a small moan filter from the back of her throat.

He began unbuttoning her shirt as his lips moved down her chest, to her slim belly. He began to lay her on the bed until she stopped him and got on top of him. "Let me." She kissed down his chest and undid the button on his blue jeans with her teeth then unzipped it the same way.

She reached in and pulled it out. Not giving herself time to become distracted by looking at it, she slipped it in her mouth and began stroking the extra part that she could not get in with her hands. Her tongue swirled around the head and down the sides, to the base and back up.

The fear of looking up and seeing an unsatisfied look on his face filtered through her mind and made her keep her eyes closed. He had a full erection before she even touched him so this was a great relief to him. Though she was not too experienced, she had enough talent to make him grab the sheets.

Her fingertips grazed across his erection as she kissed the head. She then grabbed and slid her without trouble with her mouth. She could never get it all the way in. He was excessively big for her small jaw and terrible gag reflexes. No way in hell was that gigantic thing going all the way in her mouth.

She had to fight every urge in her body that told her to just take her pants off and push him deep inside her. However, she paced herself, she did not want to rush anything. They had all night to enjoy each other. She licked up and around it once more as her hands still massaged up and down his rock hard erection.

"That's enough." He sat up and pulled her to him. Laying her on her back, he kissed down her chest and finally got to remove her shirt. His hands and lips grazed over her chest and down to her belt line, leaving her bra on... for now.

He slowly undid her jeans and slid them off with the greatest of ease then slid his own pants off. Sliding her panties off, he rested his mouth between her legs, on her already wet vulva. His tongue circled and swirled seeming to know exactly what to do to push her to the brink.

Her head instantly flew back and a loud moan escaped from her lips as she grabbed the sheets and tugged on them with all her might. She continued to moan as his tongue found more areas between her legs that sent her head spinning.

Enjoying the sound of her enjoying his abilities, he began to lightly caress between her lips with a finger and gently slid it in. He lightly tweaked her cervix, making her mind shut down and her body take over. Rational was no longer in her vocabulary. Few words were left that she was able to speak coherently. His name, different forms of yes, the lord's name, curse words and one or two other select words of choice.

His finger continued to tweak, rub and arouse as his tongue did the same thing on the outside.

Fuck logical thinking. She wanted this man inside her. However, he did not stop until she had reached her climax. Her body arched up and she called out his name one final time before he kissed up her body and finally took her bra off, revealing her perfectly perky, round breasts. Her nipples hardened into buds as his tongue ran across them and his hands lightly squeezed her succulent breasts.

He lay on top of her as she spread her legs around him, beyond excited she was about to have him deep inside her. He set the tip at her opening and gently pushed and entered her. An instant orgasm took her over and she called out his name as loud as she could.

He did not care how loud she was, it felt amazing to him His head spun and he forgot everything except the burning desire in his body to thrust deeper in her. He gave into his body's commands and pushed harder and deeper inside her.

He called out her name as his entire body contracted and he came inside her. Catching his breath, he laid his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat slowly return to normal as she ran her fingers through his hair in satisfaction. How he going to explain this to Sandra and to Suzanne and to John. 


	18. You Make Me Sick

**Chapter 18-** **You Make Me Sick **

Randy woke up first, he was sleeping in next to Sandra he did not remember how he got there, and he ran into the bathroom and put on his boxer and he slid pick up his clothes and jacket and got into his bed and Sandra was still sleep she starting to feel sick and she got up and want into the bathroom and throw up and seen herself in the mirror and she notice that she was naked.

"RANDLE KEITH ORTON WAKES THE FUCK UP!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look at me never mind don't look at me where is my clothes,"

"On the floor where you throw all your clothes off you was so drunk last night what are you looking for,"

"Tell me the truth did we have sex with each other without a condom,"

Randy did not know what to say to her but he was going to stop his lying ways and he shook his head up and down.

"Wait you only had two drinks,"

"I know I don't know what happen I am so sorry Sandy that our friendships want there,"

"That little bitch she drug you I think Rene was standing next to you if I was seeing right I don't know I was so out of it aw man you are so in trouble I am single now but I might had lose a …"

"Who is it?"

"It's me John Sandy there,"

"Shit get my clothes on be in the bathroom,"

"What she is in the bathroom getting ready we going back to Philly,"

"Dam what's wrong with you,"

"Nothing um I got a message from Suzanne her water broke,"

"So you going to Philly not St. Lou,"

"Yeah, yeah I am going there when ever Sandy gets out of the bathroom,"

"That bitch you know what she did,"

"Spike your drink,"

"No she said she seen you carrying Sandra out the bar last night and she was kissing all over you,"

"Don't tell me she video tape of it,"

"Yeah,"

"She was drunk,"

"I know Dave told me how she was acting but now the question is did anything happen after you two got to the room,"

"Man I don't know what happen I swear to you I don't know what happen after that,"

"What difference it makes we are not together no more," Sandra said coming out of the bathroom and her cellphone started to buzz. "Hello,"

"Sandy tell Randy to come home my water broke I need him here,"

"Okay I will I am coming also,"

"Great thank you why is Randy phone off anyway,"

"You are welcome he had to recharge it did you send him text message about it," 

"Yeah I did, did he got it,"

"Did you get Suzanne text from early this morning?"

"Yeah I did," Randy, said looking at his phone for the first time this morning.

"Yeah he have it we was getting ready to leave for Philly I have two more suitcases to pack up,"

"Yeah I need him here tell him I love him and I want him back,"

"I will tell him that,"

Than Sandra hang up with Suzanne and she smiling

"Come on Randy you need to go Suzanne water broke and that she wants you home and she loves you,"

"Oh my god my wife wants me back,"

"Yes she does,"

"What about us,"

Sandra turn and look at John and while Randy want into the bathroom and Sandra put her in a pony tale and did not say word to him.

"What about us,"

"Listen to me and listen good we are over you show up with her last night she is staying in your room what the hell you can't have your cake and eat it too now when I get out here don't call me we are through get that to your head yeah Suzanne might for gives Randy but I just can't not with you,"

"Sandra come on now thank about it I came into that club by myself no one with me just me and than five minutes later she came can't you see she set it up so you would get upset about it you think I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you,"

"No you came here to see if I had sex with Randy because you know how Randy is will sorry he had change unlike you, you still the same person always running around with who ever and being full shit,"

"No that's you Melissa told me whatever I do don't get you mad at me because you will run away from the problem instead of facing the music who is running,"

"You know what I am not running I have a job that is relocating me that's not running that's moving up and that's what I am going to do,"

"Alright you two stop it Suzanne is about to have my baby girl and I know you two are not on speaking terms but I still want both of yous to be the god parents of my daughter because we trust you two,"

"I am honor to be your daughter god mother,"

"Thanks man,"

"Now Sandy you want to drive to St Louis with me or you going to go to Philly,"

"I am going with you,"

"Cool lets go,"

"This is her first kid we have time but yeah we need to get on the road,"

"I wish I can be going with you but I can't I have my son to see been two weeks since I seen him,"

"How was your trip to Africa?"

"Nice thank you for asking,"

"I am sorry John but I am not ready to give you a second chance even it is true it was plan by her I can't deal with it right now,"

"I hope you do one day,"

"Yeah me too,"

Than they, all left and Randy drove like a mad man they got there that night and Suzanne still in labor she was not delighted she was only 5cm.

"Hey about time you two got here,"

"Yeah we got into traffic when we got to Chi town how you feeling,"

"I got a bad case of cramps you just miss your mom Randy,"

"Yeah how's my dad holding up?"

"He didn't come in because I had a contraction and he got oh boy there we go again that was a good one she is stubborn one,"

"Will she got two parents who are and god parents also,"

"Randy ask you,"

"Yeah I would love to be her god mom,"

"Where is John at I talk to Randy yesterday before you all left for B-more?"

"It didn't work out,"

"Oh no she starting up again,"

"Rene she is doing everything and anything to keep me and John apart and he is scared say anything to management because he thinks he going to get in trouble so he keeps it to himself what she is doing but I talk to Paul last night and he told me there is nothing they can do unless I or John have strong proofed what she is doing,"

"Oh wow sorry,"

"Yeah but hey I'm over it,"

"Randy is you okay,"

"Yeah I am fine couldn't be better,"

"You look like you going to pass out,"

"I, I need to get something to drink want anything babe,"

"I need some more ice chips,"

"Alright Sandy want anything,"

"No I am good still feeling sick from last night I am not drinking no more,"

"When do you go to the doctors?"

"Thursday than I am off to Carson,"

"Wow you sound happy to be going there,"

"Trust me my mom is ready to come out to go to Vegas I am near Melissa so I have someone to hang out with when she can and I will make new friends out there it will be all good,"

"Yeah I wish things work out between you and John,"

"Yeah I do too his son is so cute he is nothing like his mom case I am pregnant I might had killed him or her the way I drink last night it was bad I never had so many drinks like that in a long time,"

"Sandy tell me you didn't take off all your clothes off in front of Randy,"

"I think I did he was wasted too but I think he drink was spike,"

"By who,"

"Rene but we don't have proof,"

"Sandy did you sleep with my husband I am not going to get mad at you or him because he had a spike drink how you know it was spike,"

"I remember when he came in there I order him a drink and he order himself another drink and I drink some of his first drink and after that it was morning time so I can't say yes or no if I did or didn't,"

"That little ohhhhh ouch,"

"What I didn't do anything I just walk into the room,"

"I thought you were going home to see your son,"

"He is at his grandmom's and she took him to see his great grandmom and his great -great grandmom in Jacksonville,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah he told me give you a kiss and the new baby a kiss,"

"Aw that's nice of him,"

"Yeah I am going to check on Randy he hates hospitals,"

"Tell me about it," Sandra said

"Sandy I know you are still mad at him but give him another chance will you he wouldn't come all the way to St Louis to see me give birth if you wasn't here,"

"Yeah you are right but I still don't want to be around him,"

"Sandy comes on now you can't be mad at him forever,"

"Hello Suzanne how you feeling," the doctor said

"Okay little pain here and there,"

"Do you feel like you need to push?"

"Yes a little,"

"Okay I am going to check you see how far you had come,"

The doctor checks her and smiles at her.

"Good news you are dilate 8cm so we are almost there and everything is doing great in the next two hours so you will have your baby,"

"I better get Randy in here gods knows what them two are doing,"

"Yes please bring my husband here,"

"Sure well," Sandra said leaving the room

"Alright I'll come and check back in an hour okay,"

"Yes thank you,"

"Hi I am your head nurse Cathy Ferrier and I am going to give you something for your pain how are you feeling,"

"Like I need some ex-lax something,"

"That's a good that's mean you are getting ready to have your baby is this your first child,"

"Yes for me and my husband,"

"Oh my god Randy Orton and John Cena,"

"You are a wrestling fan," Randy said walking into the room

"Oh yes I am so is my sons what brings you two in here,"

John and Randy look at each other and smile and than look at Sandra, Suzanne, and they smile at them.

"That's my wife Suzanne who is about to give birth to my daughter,"

"I am here for support of Randy and my best friend,"

"Oh wow you sign in under your maiden name,"

"Yes it is a long story about that but we are married,"

"Oh okay want to walk around some you been in bed since noon,"

"Yeah Sandy walk with me Randy you can come too John um yeah you too,"

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

"Thank you," Suzanne said getting up.

Than they was walking in the hall Randy smile at Suzanne smile back him.

"Can I come home now?"

"Yes you can I know you got your reason that you didn't tell me so I for…..ouch, ouch bad contraction there,"

"Breath and 1, 2, 3, 4, is your meds working," Randy asks.

"Yeah it is I think I don't know I am in pain right now ouch I hate you know that right,"

"I love you very much,"

"Sure you do,"

"Here sit down for a minute,"

"Come here sit on my lap Sandy," John said

"No I'll stand,"

"Alright,"

"I'll be back I need to take this call," Sandra said getting on the elevator

"What,"

"John I love you as a brother and I only saying this because I love you and I think you should tell Sandy how you feel for her write her a poem or make a mix cd with the songs telling you how you feel for her please don't put too much country songs either classic rock and pop and R&B and some rap songs,"

"She might throw it in the trash she hates me right now,"

"I am telling you she is going to come around sooner or later wait until she get out there and Melissa too busy with her kids and husband and I won't be able come out there until Christmas vacation time,"

"You are right but I don't know what to say to her,"

"It will oh boy I think I better get back to the room,"

"Here let me help you,"

"I am okay thank you,"

"You still walking the halls,"

"Yeah about to go back to the room now I think she is ready to come now,"

"Aw,"

"Everything okay at your new place,"

"Yeap the furniture just got there I love my company they paid for the furniture and for me to come out there,"

"Yeah so are you going to keep that house when your time is up out there?"

"Yeah I am not going back to Philly I might stay out there,"

"Oh okay," John said

"Ooooooooooooh my god the pain the pain help me in the bed,"

"Okay Suzanne breathe baby,"

"That's how we got in this mess,"

Than the doctor came into the room and he check Suzanne, smile at her and Randy, and told them that the baby is coming down now.

"You going to be alright Randy,"

"Yeah, yeah I am fine,"

"John,"

"I'm straight thanks,"

"Sandy,"

"Yeah come on now you are not the first baby I seen born,"

"Oh yeah I forgot,"

"Yeap,"

"Alright Suzanne the next contraction I want you to push okay,"

"Oh okay,"

"And 1,2,3,4 push you doing good Suzanne," the doctor said

"This hurts so bad I can't do this,"

"Yes you can focus come on baby you can do it,"

"That's what got us here,"

"The head is out she have a lot of hair Suzanne and Randy," the nurse said

"Ready to push again,"

"Yes,"

"I need you to push down,"

"Sandy remind me not let Randy touch me again,"

"Okay I will,"

"Sandy I thought you was my friend,"

"I am but Suzanne is my friend longer than you,"

"Okay needs one more good push and the baby is out and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, push come on come on Randy you want to see the baby come out,"

"No thank you I better stay up here,"

"Okay here she come relax Suzanne the baby is out it's a girl,"

Sandra want over took some pictures with John and Randy gave her a kiss and told her she love her and he want over to cut the umbilical cord and he smiling and Sandra took pictures of him cutting the cord and the nurse look at the monitor she seen another baby.

"Dr. Joyner she is going back in labor again,"

"What," Randy said

"What," John said

"What," Sandra said

"Stone Cold isn't here so shut up with the what mess,"

"Okay Suzanne ready for round two,"

"Yes I am,"

"Okay and push and 1, 2, 3 you are doing great,"

"Suzanne you tell me we was having twins,"

"I didn't even know we …ouch oooooo this one hurting worse than the first one,"

"Come on need one more push, push, push there she is the mystery baby girl,"

"Randall Keith Orton don't ever touch me again,"

"Aw they both look a like," Sandra said

"Yeah they do,"

Sandra smile at Suzanne and gave her a hug and want take pictures of the screaming babies and than Bob and Jena Becky and Nathan came up there and seen the babies and they was shock because twins don't run on either side of the family and Suzanne was knock out sleep and Sandra and John kiss each other they left the hospital and Robin Thick song Can U Believe was one and Sandra row her eyes when she hear the song.

"Did you know?"

"Know what,"

"That Randy and Suzanne was going to have twins,"

"No, Suzanne was shock I know that much," Sandra said driving to Randy and Suzanne house

"Can I tell you something?"

"What,"

"The kiss I gave you it was nice and I hope you like it as much I did,"

"I, I don't know if I like it or not but don't want it to happen again,"

"Come on now you telling me you don't want anything to do with me ever,"

"You are with Rene now I have to face the fact that," 

"But I am not,"

"Why you came here for,"

"To be with you to be honest,"

"Why we are not together no more,"

"I want us to be together and I want to be with you I love you so much,"

"Whatever," Sandra said getting out of the car and walking to the door,

"I mean it I love you Sandy come on now I am not going to hurt you no more I been in hell for the last four weeks and I want you back,"

"I am going upstairs and take a shower and I am going to bed,"

"Can I join you?"

"No,"

"Where are you staying in the guest room you know they only have one guest room,"

"Will I guess you sleeping on the sofa?"

"You are so cold,"

"No you are I am out,"

"Sandy,"

"What," 

"Have sweet dreams,"

Sandra suck her teeth and row her eyes at him and want up the steps and she want into the guest room where she was staying at and she took Suzanne advice and she want to in her bag and pull out a home pregnancy test she was close two weeks late and she want to make sure if she is or not and she want into the bathroom and turn on the water to act like she is taking a shower and after a twenty minutes and she look at the stick and it came out positive and she got into the shower and started to crying and John knock on the door and she told him to go away but it was Suzanne mom wanted to talk to Sandra.

"Hello,"

"I talk to Suzanne she seem to be really out of it what happen,"

"Oh she didn't tell you,"

John seen the test and he look at her started smiling and Sandra shook her head no.

"Tell me what dear only thing she said was you wouldn't believe what happen to me and than she fall asleep and Randy told me he will call me in the morning what happen to my daughter," 

"Nothing she had twin girls they look like and I think she was trying to get a hold of Mike so Chris can do the girls first tattoo,"

"Oh my god twins don't run in my family,"

"Will we are not young so it could be that you know when you are older twins are likely to happen,"

"Yes I know will okay I thought something happen to the baby,"

"No they are both healthy and loud,"

"That sound like my grandbabies wow twins Mr. Walker is going to be shock when he hear this,"

"Yes it was shock for Randy and Suzanne they didn't know,"

"Oh wow okay I let you and John get back to doing whatever you doing I hope you and John have a baby next so the twins have someone near their age to play with,"

"You're never know,"

"Okay sweetie I am going to let you go talk to you soon I am going to come there in two days now I have to buy for two,"

"Yes she going to be happy to see you,"

"Stop lying Sandy,"

"Alright but you know she might change her mind,"

"Maybe bye for now,"

"Bye,"

Than Sandra hang up the phone and got out of the shower, she put on her shorts and t-shirt, and John was sitting on the bed and he look at the test and Sandra took the test out of his hand and throw it in the trash.

"Why you looking at me like that for,"

"All I want to know is are you pregnant,"

"I don't know I will find out and I will tell you but I don't want you in my life you can be in this kid life if I am pregnant,"

"You want me to be like I am now with Johnny,"

"Yes and I want child support also and you going to have the same visitation rights nothing going to change and I hope one day will …I am going to bed good night,"

"I am going to sleep right here on the sofa,"

"Okay,"

"Sandy,"

"What!"

"You still have feelings for me,"

"Yeah your point will be,"

"Will the point is you are so mad at me that you love to be around me if you didn't still love me you would had throw me out of the room and had me sleeping on the sofa in the family room,"

When John turn around to hear what she going to say Sandra was sleep and John walk over to the bed and kiss her on the cheek and on the lips and whisper in her ear I love you and Sandra morn something and he kiss her again.

"I love you John," Sandra whisper

John smile and sleep on the sofa and Sandra woke up and walk over towards the sofa and she bends down and gave him a kiss on lips.

"What's wrong Sandy?"

"It is thundering outside,"

"Yeah so,"

"I hate thunderstorms,"

"Aw you want me to sleep with you,"

"Would you I mean you don't have to but I don't want to see you get hit by lighting,"

"What woman what are you talking about I can't get hit by lighting,"

"This what I was told when I was a kid if you lay by a window you can get hit by lighting,"

"Urban legend that is a lot of …"

When John was ready say another bad word big thunder hit and lighting flashing bright and John got into the bed with Sandra and she turn to him smile.

"Now what was you saying smart,"

"I just wanted to be close to you,"

"Bullshit that thunder and lighting scared you,"

"Okay you got me so what,"

"You stay on that side of the bed and I stay on my side of the bed,"

"Fine,"

"Fine," Sandra said turning around.

"Sandy,"

"What John what,"

"Your ass looking good,"

"Whatever," Sandra said sucking her teeth and row her eyes.

"I am going to open the window some to get some air in here it is hot in here,"

"Alright now because we are in St Louis you don't have to rap Nelly's song you can jump out of it all I care,"

"Sandy you don't mean that,"

"No but I wish you shut the fuck up and go to sleep,"

"Okay, okay I am good night baby girl,"

"Night,"

"Can I have a kiss good night kiss like we all was use to do,"

"NO,"

"Please with cherry on top of your pussy,"

"No leave me alone before I will throw out the room,"

"Please,"

"Shit I hate when you do that,"

"How you know what I am doing when you got your back turn to me,"

"You know what …"

Than the lights want out of the hallway case Randy had came, home and John try to turn on the lights and no lights came on.

"Shit the lights are out,"

"This place doesn't have a generator?"

"I don't know this my first time here I know his old place did," John said looking into the drew for a flashlight

"Now, are you gonna be a good girl while I'm gone?" John said glanced up, slightly alarmed.

"Oh okay whatever,"

By time John came back, Sandra was sleep and she smiling in her sleep and He was hot, hard, and horny as hell. All he had to do was go back there and demand that she open her legs for him.

Lord knows, he should have never kissed her. Touching her was one thing, but touching her with lips and tongue was a whole other ballgame. One flick of her delicious tongue against his and John was a goner. He knew he wanted her, now he just had to have her. John cellphone ring and it was Randy and they talk for a while and than the storm stop and groaned and dove face first onto the bed, shutting his eyes tightly and covering his head than Sandra started to talk in her sleep and she was getting horny and she knew it was wrong but she had to put her hands down in her shorts John seen her doing that,

"To comfort me, to listen to me," she said. 

"To hold you," John added.

"Yes John makes love to me," Sandra whispered.

John smile at her and began to kiss her and she enjoy every part of it and than they started making love the next morning Randy came home and John was downstairs and Sandra was still sleep and they was talking.

"Did you find the generator?"

"Yeah it took awhile but it was a good night," John smile and said.

"You and Sandy made up,"

"I think she had a weakness last night,"

"Aw man that's great right that's mean she is ready to forgive you right,"

"Maybe I am not going to hold my breath but it was nice to hold her last night,"

"Morning John Randy," Sandra said coming into the kitchen "want breakfast I'll cook it,"

"Yes thank you,"

"Thanks Sandy but I am tired they are two beautiful girls I have and we through of a name for the second girl we oh I didn't tell you the first twin name,"

"No you didn't,"

"Okay the first baby name is Michaela Cassandra Melissa Orton and she weight at 7pounds 6ouces and she was 19inches long and her sister Athena Hailey Jade Orton she is 6pounds 7ounces and she was 19inches long and last night they got their first tattoo on their lower backs,"

"Aw their names are beautiful I am glad you didn't go with both of them have the same letter of the first name,"

"Yes I know we want them to have their own id in the world I can see little of Suzanne in Athena,"

"What in the world you doing giving the a tattoo to a baby you going to have the social workers on you two for doing that,"

"Nah a lot of parents do that so they can know who's who so we won't get in trouble,"

"What kind of tattoo is it?"

"Athena has a heart with her initials AHJO and Michaela have butterfly like Suzanne's got on her neck,"

"Aw that's cute and when they get older they can add on like you and Suzanne doing,"

"I am going to sleep I am tired Suzanne didn't say a word to me this morning I hope she not still mad at me,"

"The woman is in shock she just push two babies out of her you think you want a conversation,"

"Yeah you are right I'll see ya later,"

"Yeah I am going to go up there than I need to get home I have a doctor appointment I need to keep,"

"Yeah who knows the twins might have a playmate,"

"Yeah maybe,"

Than after breakfast Sandra started throwing up again and John smile at her and she wanted to smack him but didn't than she want to get dress and want up to the hospital and sit and talk to Suzanne and she was feeding the twins.

"You know they going to look like the way you look when you was 13years old,"

"Ha-ha very funny so what happen last night,"

"Why,"

"Randy said you and John was talking to each other,"

Sandra was holding one of the twins while Suzanne was feeding the other one and she smile at her goddaughter who already doing her lips like her dad.

"Yeap she a Orton," Sandra said

"Why you say that for,"

"Look what she doing her lips like Randy," Sandra said

"Oh okay yeah that's her daddy why did you change the subject?"

"I didn't change the subject,"

"So what happen?"

"After we kiss each other here,"

"Yeah and don't leave anything out,"

"Okay will I think he was trying little too hard I mean he was like you love me you know you love me and this stuff and that the bad storm last night I don't know it do something to you and the lights want out and he want to try be superman and turn on the back ups and all this stuff and …."

"Aw don't cry Sandy it is going to be alright,"

"I left some things out,"

"What,"

"Remember when you was walking in the hall and I said I had a call I needed to take will I didn't I want and brought a home test and I put it in my bag and um got to your place and I was mad at him for being so dam ignoring and um I took it and um it came out positive and um I was in the shower when your mom call Randy didn't tell her that you all had twins so she call the house to ask me what you two had and John seen the test and he had the most beautiful smile on his face and I wanted to jump in his arms but than the old feeling knowing what he did came into my mind,"

"But you have made appointment to see Dr. Lance,"

"Yes I do and I going to go to it I need to know and John was so happy because he thinks we getting back together,"

"Sandy you might be carrying his child I, I know I don't have know room to talk but I know that's no way to start a marriage off and I thought all them days we wish we was in Liz and Samantha and Sierra Rene shoes now we are and we going to play right into their hands I am not going to let them have that thrill no I want my husband back,"

"There is a part wants John back but it is hard to forgive him,"

"So what else happen? 

"What you mean what else happen after I took shower and he slept on sofa until he got smart and he slept in the bed with me and than like I said earlier he thought he was superman going to turn on the back up lights but he couldn't find them he talking to me about something and I was having a good dream about don't laugh who I'm going to say they say this happen but I never thought it would happen to me I guess it did,"

"You had a sex dream about my husband,"

"If you tell him I would tell him you use to scream out his name when you masturbated," 

"He already knows that,"

"Oh I have dirt on you so I will tell,"

"Like I don't have stuff on you,"

"Whatever,"

"What time is it?"

"Its 9:06 why,"

"Just asking so nothing happen last night,"

"What are you trying to ask me Suzanne?"

"Did you and John you know,"

"While I was in this half woke and half sleep stage he starts talking to me all sexy and stuff and I sayed the words he was waiting to come out of my mouth and next thing we making love and than I started throwing up again after breakfast,"

"Oh my god so that's why you cook him breakfast this morning,"

"You knew Randy told you and he wanted the details because John and I wasn't talking," 

"I knew that you two slept in the same bed because Randy came into the room looking for John and he seen you two was cuddle up I still got my touch asking question man I should came a lawyer,"

"Yes and you did so I am off to Philly long drive but I can do it and um yeah I will tell you the good news or not but I am not …"

"Hey look at my god daughters all they look just you Suzanne,"

"Thank you Johnny,"

"I got them something,"

"What did you get our god children talking about me spoiling them?"

"I got them a Red Sox teddy bear but your baseball team sucks so I got them made just for you,"

"Aw you shouldn't have but thank you and you got one red and blue,"

"Yeah I didn't remember if you sayed you were having a girl or boy so I got one of each,"

"Than you John,"

"You are welcome,"

"Here let me take some more pictures and than I need to hit the road get home so I can found out I am dying or not,"

"You look like you are you know,"

"What are you talking about I haven't work out in two weeks because of this bug I got,"

"It will go away after two months,"

"Whatever,"

"I am hoping you are,"

"Why would you care for you with Rene now?"

"I am not with her,"

"Yeah whatever anywho I got to get going so let me take some pictures and I sent it to my mom and to everyone in our little clique,"

"Wait you are coming back on Saturday to homecoming of these two,"

"Yes and I will be in church that Sunday to see them get christening and yes I will be there when they get married to Shane McMahon sons,"

"I don't think so," Randy said walking into the room "They not dating until I am dead and gone,"

"Randy that's so mean,"

"Look at them they are too beautiful to be dating,"

"Suzanne talks to your husband,"

"What you want me to say are beautiful and I don't think they need to be in the McMahon family but than again I wouldn't have a problem with it,"

Than Sandra started to taking pictures and than she left she drop John at the airport and kiss him good bye and than she put on her sad mix cd and she was thinking back how happy and that Suzanne was right why she playing into Rene and Sierra hands like that and when she got home she took along hot bath and she can tell she starting to show little bit the next day Randy came to her house to get the rest of his things and help Sandra whatever she needs help in.

"What time is you doctor appointment today,"

"At noon,"

"Want me to come with you,"

"No not really but yeah you can come thank you,"

"No problem um you don't think I am not going to have another kid do you,"

Sandra never thought about it but she was sick before her and Randy slept together and she looks up at him and shook her head no.

"You are not sure because you did stop than after we had sex than you started up again,"

"No this is not your baby Randy trust me,"

"Alright,"

Than later that day Sandra and Randy to her doctor office and some of the nurses knew Randy and he show them the pictures and he told them they need a new machine how could they miss that and one nurse ask who did the scanning and he told and the nurse row her eyes and she knew who it was and Sandra finishes filling out the paper work and gave it to the head nurse and Sandra waited for her name to be call.

"Are you nervous?"

"No I just want to know so I can get a lawyer and do what Sierra did,"

"Ouch,"

"Yeah so I told him already if I am pregnant I want the same thing that Sierra have event though I am going to be making good money I just …"

"Sandra Moore,"

"Be right back,"

Than Sandra change into the hospital gown and she sat there started thinking and her doctor came in ask her how was she and she told him that she been having some pregnancy issues and he look at her chart and he run a blood and see if she was he told her the results will be in later that day or sometime that next week. Than they left and they want to the mall and to buy something for the girls to have and Randy and Sandra did something they had know business doing. Sandra took off her clothes and stand in front of Randy naked and he took her into her room, put on the pj.

"You love me Sandy," Randy said

"Do I love you as a friend?"

"You do,"

"Yes." 

"As a friend would you kiss me?"

"You talking crazy you are drunk,"

"So are you why you feeling on my cock for,"

"Because I want you put that big ass cock in me,"

"Sandy we shouldn't do this again,"

"Hey you going be out in the cold until New Years if she gives you any than if I was her I give it to you everyday,"

"She did,"

"You are so hot sexy I want you to fuck me for the last time,"

Sandra started to dream about her and Randy was having sex the dream start with her reached down and pulled down Randy's boxer revealing a huge hard on. Sandra could not believe her luck this kid was a monster. She got down on her knees and took it in her mouth she could only fit half of it in despite being an experienced cocksucker. Randy was panting heavily. Sandra continued to suck hard until Randy screamed loud and came globs and globs of hot cum in her mouth. "

"Fuck me please fuck me," Sandra managed to say with a cock in her mouth.

Randy picked Sandy up laid her down on the bed and removed her thong. Sandra grabbed his cock and guided it to her sweet pussy. Randy pushed hard but could only manage to fit 2/3's of his 12" cock in her. Sandra's cunt was sore but she knew the worst was to come and she liked it. Then out of nowhere, Randy started pumping in and out of her causing her whole body to shake. This person was really going at it fucking Sandra raw. After a few minutes of this, Sandra felt her orgasm coming on and she knew it was going to be good her whole body started, shaking her breathing became harder and her juices flowed. It was the best orgasm she had ever had and she knew it was not over yet. She felt Randy's cock twitching inside her and knew he was about to blow his load all over the walls of her cunt. Then it happened Randy shot seven or eight loads of hot cum deep inside her. Then he pulled out of her and stood breathing heavily cum still dripping from his dick.

He had to do it he had to have her in the ass the ass she teased him millions of time every week the ass attached to those nice sexy legs. Randy spread his cum and some off her juice across her asshole so he could have some hope of trying to get his monster cock in her ass. He slipped in slow and started to fuck her tight asshole every man's dream. Sandra to grab on to the bedpost to keep her from screaming and no one can hear her. She was really enjoying this fucking and she knew it had to happen regularly.

Sandra woke and want into Randy room who laying on the bed jerking himself off and Sandra walk over towards the bed and she smile at him and she still was drunk and she wanted Randy real bad.

"Would you like a massage you seen to be tense up," Sandra whispered to Randy.

"Yes please," Randy managed to say

"Its shame John isn't here I could had threesome with you two,"

"Sandy you are drunk you shouldn't be drinking like that you might be preg…"

She poured a bit out on to her hand and then started to rub it into Randy's back and shoulders then she started around his neck. Then she started to rub his ass and down his legs. Randy was moaning with enjoyment.

Then he turned over and she started to rub the oil into his strong muscular chest and down towards his huge cock when she ran her hands over his cock Randy really got excited. She rubbed his cock for a few minutes until he was about to cum then she stopped.

"We'll save that for later," she said.

Not wanting to disappoint Randy started to rub the oil into Sandra's seemingly never ending legs. When he had gotten to her thighs, he moved towards the lips of Sandra's cute pussy running his finger over her clit. Sandy could not take the teasing anymore.

"Fuck me, fuck me now," she screamed.

"I knew you had feelings for me you love me as boyfriend don't you," 

"After I got to fuck you yes I want you so bad Randy,"

"We can't do this, this it no more you go back to John and I go back to Suzanne that's that,"

Randy grabbed hold of his cock positioned it in front of Sandra's tight pussy he pushed forward and entered Sandra for the second time that day. He pumped her slowly to make it last longer.

Sandra liked it that way .The feeling of the huge cock stretching her cunt was almost unbearable. She moaned load while Randy continued with the long slow strokes.

Then it hit her mind-blowing orgasm her whole body shook and she started to scream until Randy put his hand over her mouth so they would not disturb everybody in the house even though it was only her and Randy there she don't want the neighbors to hear her. Then it was Randy's turn he slipped his dick out of Sandra's warm pussy and put it in her mouth as she was about to speak Randy exploded in her mouth seven or eights long spurts Sandra swallowed hard and almost choked on the masses of cum Randy had shot.

After they were done they climbed into bed hugged each other tight and fell asleep. The next morning they woke up and headed to the airport where Sandra had to leave her car but she got a new car waiting for her and she gave Randy a kiss on the cheek like she always had done for the pass couple of months and he want back to the house and the phone ring he pick it up.

"Hello,"

"This is the doctor K Lance office calling for Sandra Moore is she around,"

"She don't live here no more she move um can I give her the message,"

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"Yes I am,"

"Congratulation you are going to be a dad she is two weeks and seven days along,"

"Thank you for calling,"

"You are welcome where did she move to,"

"Nevada right out side of Vegas and um we going to raise our baby there are you sure it is that short,"

"That's what is written here,"

"Oh okay thank you,"

"You are welcome good day,"

"I am going to have three kids eight months apart way to go Orton you really screw this one up how could this happen man it got to be a mistake I can't loss Suzanne I love her too much and I won't get to see my daughters growing up Sandra can't have my baby I tell her to get abortion or something happen I can't let Suzanne or John know what happen why me why me," Randy said to himself


	19. It Hurts Like Hell

**Chapter 19-** **It Hurts Like Hell**

**AN: Everyone wants to know in the last chapter did Randy and Sandra sleep together the answer is yes she first dream about it and than she act on it. I want to thank all who been reading this story also.**

Randy was getting mad but he knows his marriage will be over if that happen and he cannot believe it and he had to wait until Sandra calls to tell him she is at her new house two hours later Sandra called him.

"About time you call me,"

"I thought you had left to go St. Louis to be with your wife and daughters what's wrong,"

"Your doctor called,"

"Okay did you give them the new number to call I was looking for a new doctor and thank god Missy lives out here and she gave me her doctor name and um Monday I have appointment so I will be taking the test again so what that dizzy nurse say got you so scared,"

"I lie to say I was your boyfriend I don't think she would gave me the results if I wasn't so um you ready for mother hood,"

"I am,"

"Yes and she something odd,"

"What did she say?"

"She said you are two weeks and seven days along,"

"I can't be that short oh my god no, no not this way no, no I can't have this baby,"

"You think,"

"Oh my god dammit to hell that bitch is trying to break up your marriage my long time friendship with Suzanne no I would make sure they do the test again it got to be some mistake there,"

"Don't tell no one yet that you are pregnant until you find out that the baby is mind or not,"

"Alright thank you for the news bye,"

"Bye,"

Sandra look at her stomach notice the change in it she knew she got to be close to one month or two so she want and unpack her things and she want to St. Louis to see her goddaughters get christening and all the godparents was there and Suzanne family was there Sandra found out that Smackdown was coming to Nevada area sometime in October and John and Dave was going to be at the Mr. Olympia and it was now Monday and Sandra want to the doctor and they called her old doctor to get her records.

Meanwhile John called Melissa at her house to tell her he is coming there to surprise Sandra.

"Hello," Melissa said

"Hey Missy this John is Sandy around," John said

"No she is at work why what's up,"

"I coming to the west coast this weekend and I want the address of her place so I can see her."

"When are you coming?"

"Tonight I at the airport right so you going to help me out,"

"Yeah when you land call me and I give you the address and how to get here,"

"Okay don't say anything,"

"Trust John I am not going to say a word so I see you soon,"

"Yeah I am bringing back up Dave is coming with me,"

"Cool,"

"Yeah see you soon,"

"Yeap,"

Sandra came home and she was painting the one of the rooms and decides to stop when she got the news what she needed to hear,

"Hello,"

"Can I speak to Miss Moore please?"

"This is she,"

"Miss Moore this about your test results Dr. Sanchez he would like for you to come back into his office and tell you in person can you come back,"

"Yes I will be there,"

"Thank you Miss Moore,"

Sandra got into her car she got little worried that she might had hurt her baby and when she got there to the office she was getting nervous she said a quick prayer before she want in.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Sandra Moore and um I am here to see Dr. Sanchez about my test result,"

"Yes he is waiting for you in his office follow me,"

Sandra want down this long hallway and the nurse told Sandra to sit down and that the doctor will be right with her and she started to really think what she did wrong.

"Thank you Miss Moore for coming in so quickly,"

"Is there something wrong?"

"You are 32years old and you having your first child you are pregnant and the baby is doing well no more drinking for you and your last doctor told how far you are,"

"Two weeks seven days something likes that,"

"You are a lot more than two weeks you are two months seven weeks and five days pregnant,"

"Really," Sandra said smile

"Yes and I want to keep eye on you I know you have history of obese and other health issues I want you to eat like when you was when you was on your diet after surgery next year would had been a good time for you to have a child you are still have some bruising so you can't be in any kind of fights or get so upset because one upset moment you can have miscarriage any question you must have,"

"I read somewhere that older are more likely to have twins and my best girlfriend just had her first child and she had twins so I want to know if I am having twins,"

"Lets go in the ultrasound room and I can tell if you are or not and give you the first pictures of your baby,"

Sandra got on the table, the tech nurse, and the doctor watch as Sandra turn and look at the monitor.

"There is your baby kind of small but the baby is growing,"

"Aw so tiny is it okay if I have sex with my boyfriend,"

"Yes it is and you can not get pregnant twice,"

Sandra grin little when the doctor sayed that.

"When is my due date or is it too soon,"

"Right now it looks like you are due in May,"

"Oh wow cool,"

"Any other question you want to ask,"

"No,"

"Okay lets makes your next four appointments to see Dr. Sanchez,"

"I work around computers I am programmer manager will it be safe for me to work around it,"

"Yes but if the job gets too stress for you, you will have to stop,"

"Okay thank you that's what I needed to know,"

"Here are your pictures the next time you come we can tell you what you should be eating do you have any other children. What are you hoping to have," The tech nurse said

"My boyfriend already has a two year old so I am hoping it is a girl,"

"Aw he or she has a big brother to play with,"

"Yes,"

Than Sandra left and Melissa was at her house unpacking things and she told her the good news.

"Sandy that's you,"

"Yes it is me I have some good news,"

"What you save a lot money with the cave man,"

"No I am two months pregnant,"

"Oh my god now way oh Sandy I am so happy for you,"

"Yes now how do I tell John he going to be a dad again I mean his baby momma hates my guts so bad she got a old sex tape will you know what happen than,"

"Oh my god you was pregnant when you had that fight you are so lucky that you still have that baby,"

"Yeah I know who is that at the door,"

"Oh I think it is the last of your guest room bed set you had order,"

"Oh yeah I didn't get my nightstand or my TV stand and my armor," Sandra said opening up the door she was happy to see one of the people standing at the door but not John.

"Hi baby girl," Dave said

"Hi what you doing here,"

"Oh you don't see me here,"

"Oh hi,"

"Come on now that's how you going to treat me,"

"Melissa why you tell them where I live at,"

"Sandy comes on now they are in town and I thought you would like for everyone in WWE to come over to your new place,"

"I do but not him,"

"That's John's new name," Dave ginning and said

"Come on in,"

"Thank you," Dave said walking into the house.

"Thank you baby nice place,"

"Yes it is shame you won't be here,"

"Sandy stop you don't mean that," Dave said, "What you are glowing about,"

"Who me,"

"Yeah Sandy tell him why you glowing for," Melissa smile said

"Who me I'm not really glowing,"

"Yes you are glowing like a pregnant woman so are you pregnant or not, listen I been married and I seen my wife pregnant before so how far are you,"

"Dam yes it is true John you going to be a dad again I was waiting until next week to tell you here are some pictures of the baby and um I am two months alone," Sandra said going into her purse and handing the pictures to John.

John looks at the pictures and Dave also and Melissa pulls Sandra to the side while John and Dave look at the pictures.

"Sandy it is time for you act like you are 32 years old yes he might did something wrong but let it go now and let him be in this baby life or you just be like Sierra only difference is you told him now and didn't wait until…"

"Will you stop being so dramatic gees I know that,"

"That's the man you wanted for the last six years now go and get him back,"

"Sandy can I talk to you,"

"About what,"

"In private,"

"Fine in the kitchen,"

"Thank you,"

"What you want to talk about,"

"So we are going to get back together now I mean I want to be in the baby life and I want to help rise him or her,"

"I see so now you trying to be dad of the year because what Sierra did to you,"

"No I want to be in my children's life that's all I don't want to be away from them that much you know what I saying yeah I am on the road a lot but I still have time for them come on Sandy let it go now you going to stand here you didn't …"

"Look I had a moment alright that's why I made love to you I am not giving up my job because I am having your kid I am staying right here,"

"I live out here before and I don't want my son or daughter to be out here it is phony out here,"

"Oh yeah and Florida have high morals," Sandra said rowing her eyes. "Listen I want you in this baby life I am working out here for a year and six months live with it he or she be ten months old I am not…"

"You ran from me this weekend just like you've been running from me for the past month!" John snapped.

"Running from you? What are you talking about? I haven't been running from you if I was running I would not told you I got the promotion or we would not .."

"Oh no?" John asked. "If you haven't been running, then why aren't we together, Sandy?"

"John, we've been over this before. I need to get my career..." Sandra began, only to be interrupted.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Sandy! Your career has nothing to do with this and you know it. You're scared that you lose me for good but you didn't baby I am right here I will wait for you," John said, walking over to her.

"I am not scared of you John I am scared that I will be just a rich man wife and I don't want to be that I want to have a career I know for a fact your career can be over tomorrow if Vince get in his evil ways that's what I am scared of than you wouldn't be able to take care of your son or this baby than what huh what can … you know what I don't know why I bother talking to you, you know everything but you don't know shit about me,"

"Scared of being in love with me...scared of how that will change your life. Scared of getting hurt again. I get all that and I've tried to give you time to figure it all out, but it's hard,"

John want over and kiss her and she try to break away but she enjoy it so much she stayed in his arms than she thought about it than broke away.

"And when we kiss you know you liked..." John whispered, "I know that I'm exactly where I should be. Right here, with you not with Rene or Sierra just you,"

"NO, no I can't do this John I can't I love you with all my heart and soul but I …shit why this happen to me,"

"Why you going to stay on that job you can lose our baby that job isn't worth it,"

"I will be just fine John alright now get out my house and go and play house with Sierra stay with your kind like she told Melina your boss don't want me to be with you Rene wants you Sierra wants you I won't be the last black woman who got dump by white guy because he is scare to tell people who he is in love with or scare to tell the people he works with in his life that you are in love with me I can understand about the wrestling fans but you can't even stand up to your boss and tell him you are in love with me just go,"

"You are wrong Sandy you are dead wrong I did tell him I was in love with you he is scare who should be in my life I know you are not going to tell the world you dating me I know you … you know what just call me near time for you give birth maybe we should be apart."

"Yeah maybe," Sandra said looking sad.

"Sandra I love you and our baby so much and I am the good guy here yeah I fuck up but show me teach me how to love you, your job is more important than our baby," John took a step closer to her, his voice dropping down to a pained whisper. "My heart knows what it wants, Sandy It wants you." John whispered. "But my heart can't do this anymore. Sierra and Rene can want me all they want but you are the one I want you,

"What the hell you think I am going through I don't want this either I hate this but if you could only see how much I love you maybe you understand,"

"My heart knows what it wants, Sandy It wants you only you but …" John whispered. "But my heart can't do this anymore I really can't take this anymore you are sending me mix messages first you want me than you hate me make up your mind what you want,"

"I want to work out here and I am going to take it easy yes the first three months will be hard but I will slow down and after while trust me I will be okay and if I feel like I am pushing myself I will stop, I will do my year and six months out here I might go back to Philly I don't know but I am not going to Tampa until I am ready to right now I am not ready,"

"DAMMIT SANDY WHY CAN YOU LET IT GO FINE, FINE I AM OUT AND I'LL STAY OUT OF YOUR LIFE," John yelled "My heart can't handle being taken off the back burner and heated up, only to wind up on the back burner again. Sandy makes up your dam mind stop playing with me like this!

"I am not playing with you I am confuse right now alright I don't know what to do believe me if I did I wouldn't be here alone I would have you,"

"My heart cannot take the pain it feels when you left in the morning, before breakfast with a promise me we will talk and never happen tomorrow never seems to come. I love you, Sandra...more than I ever thought I could love someone...but my heart can't take the waiting, anymore that's how it is going to be let it be than," John said, his voice laced with pain and hurt.

"What...what are you saying, John never wants to see me or this child again what are you saying?" she asked in a tiny whisper.

"I'm saying that you have two choices, Sandra come back to the east cost with me be my wife like we plan this and I will fight for our child to be raise by me since you thank your career is more important than our child well being,"

"I want to be your wife but you got two women who would do anything and everything to be in your pants and life and I am tired of them two they won I am tired of it I am so sick and tired of fighting for you like you are the last of great ones or something,"

"You can choose to take a risk and be with me...not later on down the road, but right now," John said.

"You wouldn't dear they would never give you custody of this baby not the shit going down in your job bring it on,"

"Trust me I will I will,"

Sandra felt a shiver of pleasure roll along her spine as his head came down against the side of her face, his breath a soft whispering breeze that warmed the inside of her ear. John drew Sandra's lips to his in a breathtaking kiss. Her lips parted as his tongue ventured out capturing hers in a hot electrifying tango. When John finally pulled back, Sandra was panting...wanting more. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes glossy and she felt like her legs would give way at any moment.

"You can choose that...us..." John said softly, "Or you can choose this bye-bye baby girl I am not waiting for ever,"

John slid his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door. A tear slid down cheek as the ultimatum was finally made,

"Dude what happen," Dave said

"I don't want to talk about it see you later Melissa she is being more stubborn than me come on Dave lets go,"

"See you later Melissa Sandy,"

"What the hell you do,"

"Look I can't be getting too upset about things alright and John wants me back so dam bad and there is a part of me who wants him here all the time but he can't move out here that woman would have a freaking heart attack if he move to Carson,"

"You two need to sit down and just talk stop yelling at each other I need to get home the kids should be home now you going to be okay,"

"Yeah I am going to be alright,"

"Oh okay if you want to come over tonight you can,"

"No I need to be alone I have things to do and I got some work to do,"

"Alright see you later than,"

"Yeah we hook up later on this week if you can,"

"Yeah sure,"

Sandra want in her family room looking at her new furniture and try to figure out where she going to put all her things she pick out the room for the baby it was right next door to her room it medium size room and she thought it will be a perfect baby room and she got note sticky and wrote baby room and she want into her room where she had her favorite picture of her and John on the nightstand she couldn't even look at it than she lay on down on the bed and she started crying than her phone ring it was her mom.

"Hello,"

"Hi how are you doing?"

"Alright I guess,"

"What's wrong?"

Sandra sucks her teeth and rows her eyes.

"Nothing,"

"Nothing why you talking so low is John there,"

"No,"

"Did you two had a fight,"

"I guess you need to know the update huh,"

"What happen he cheated on you?"

"His baby momma made a tape it is old and some how she got him to say nasty things about me and I got mad at him and we are through the wedding is off and to top it off you are the fourth person I told I am two months pregnant by him,"

"Oh my god I am going to be a grandmom yes thank you Jesus,"

"Yeah, yeah you are going to be a grandmom but I don't want everyone to know,"

"Sandra you can't hide it so what you are not married,"

"You know how your brothers and sisters are and I don't feel like dealing with it,"

"You are not moving anything heavy are you?"

"No mother,"

"How long you two been broke up,"

"One month,"

"Did he come to see you?"

"Yeah he knows I am pregnant if that's what you hinting at yes he knows and he was happy. he and I got into it tonight we got into a shouting match on where I should stay at and he sayed forget about it and sayed the words I thought it will never come out of his mouth its over,"

"He broke up with you,"

"Will I broke it off first but he realize we can't be together,"

"Oh will it is for the best I knew it he was going to do those men are no good,"

"I need to go talk to later,"

"Alright bye now,"

"Bye,"

Meanwhile John and Dave were hanging out in the hotel bar and they were talking.

"I don't get Sandy she was so into me now she hates my guts like I said to her yeah I fuck up and stuff but she got know to I love her,"

"She will come around,"

"I don't know I told her it was over,"

"Why you do that for now she really think you with Rene,"

"Shit speaking of the devil what you want,"

"Where are you?"

"In Vegas why,"

"You forgot to pick up your son you know we had a girl's weekend planned,"

"Listen I am out here working you knew that put Sierra on the phone,"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU,"

"In Vegas I told you two weeks ago I was coming out here,"

"You said you might be going out there you wasn't sure bring your ass home and watch your son,"

"I CAN'T I AM WORKING GET YOUR MOM TO WATCH HIM,"

"FINE I BETTER NOT FINE OUT YOU SEEN THAT BITCH,"

"IT IS OVER BETWEEN US BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFIEND,"

"Aw poor baby I can make you feel better you know what we can now be a family now,"

"Why don't you and Johnny go ahead and move into my place maybe we can try again,"

"Are serious,"

"Yes you are right maybe I need to be with you,"

"Okay what's the catch?"

"There no catch you won I am all yours,"

"Are serious you want me back,"

"Yes I do and um you put that ring back on your finger too,"

"Okay, okay am I getting punk here right?"

"No why you think that for,"

"No reason alright I see you when you get home,"

"Alright bye,"

"Bye,"

John got off the phone and Dave look at him like he is crazy and John smile.

"What the hell you doing you just played right into her hands,"

"Sandy don't want me no more so I have to do something,"

"John that's the most selfish thing you ever did what the fuck is wrong with you Sandy loves you,"

"No she don't it was mistake I hook up with her Sierra seen right through her,"

"No, no you are so wrong Sandra loves you and she just confuse she is going to come around why you doing this you didn't tell Sierra that Sandra is pregnant with your child,"

"Who says it is mind,"

"JOHN YOU TALKING FULL OF SHIT SHE ONLY BEEN WITH YOU!"

"How do you know all I know she could have cheated on me?"

"Why would she do that to you?"

"Oh you don't know she got real drunk and slept with Randy and Randy and her playing it off like Rene drug them some shit like that it is over I don't trust her,"

"That's not you talking that's that alcohol talk Sandy wouldn't cheat on you, you are so blind to see that she loves you have you ever thought she might be scared also why would she sleep with Orton for that's her best friend husband,"

"Because I slept with Suzanne two years ago,"

"You need to go and sleep off the alcohol you talking crazy right now okay but Orton and Suzanne wasn't serious when that happen."

"No I woke up she been nothing but trouble for me Vince seen to be on my ass every week and than when we got engage it got worst,"

"How could you let her go?"

"You just don't know Dave yeah she is so sweet and nice but Sandy got too much baggage,"

"So do you Sandra still loves you are you really jealous that she got her dream job or afraid that she going to leave you for the CEO that's why you breaking it,"

"Hey! For someone who's always been let down whose heading out of town,"

"I still thinking about it I might stay in Tampa,"

"I hate the fall. Like said I woke up she been nothing but trouble for me Vince seen to be on my ass every week and than when we got engage it got worst,"

Sandra was standing there and she heard most of what John said about her.

"Shit,"

"You heard?"

"Ever word so I am nothing but trouble for you huh name another woman who would stand over 100degrees weather to meet you name how many woman would pray to god that the hurricane wouldn't hit Orlando so she can meet her favorite wrestlers and praying that you was one of them to be there I tell you none, none would and get into a big fight with her mom because she had something to do and she needed me there and I didn't get back in time knowing my mom I she told you John you just don't know how I am feeling I can't be getting up set I can lose this baby that's what you want you want me to lose this baby so you can only have Johnny,"

"Let's go Sandy you don't need to be here he going back to Sierra,"

Sandra look shock and her heart were in her throat she could not believe it he has falling for her trap she was so hurt she could not breathe.

"I was going to come over and tell you, you and I had a good run but I need to be with Sierra for my job sake,"

"You scare that Vince… I am out of here I don't believe what happen to me when the real John Cena comes back give me a call until than I'm out of here she won I loss I always loosing something special to me but hey that's okay I still want you to be in our child life even though you think this isn't your baby I don't know who the hell brain wash you but it is yours so fucking hate you right now wish you never came into my life my life was already fuck up and than here you come now you don't love me or did you really love me doesn't matter now anyway you made your choice,"

"Sandy I did wanted us to work it out but you have a hard time to forgiving me and the night our god daughters was born and we made love it was us you knew it and you ran out here you didn't care about me no more you wanted that job you don't have to prove nothing to know body baby I love you for you but you don't love me for me that's the vibe I am getting," John said reaching out to Sandra "You are the one I choose folks will kill to fill your shoes you love the lime light to now baby so be mine but don't waste my time take me as I am baby but I try all I can to make you see that we belong together."

"Please don't touch me understand I'm scared I need to go away I need to find myself make sure I am doing the right thing you work in a job that takes a strong, strong, strong woman to put up with bullshit that goes on around there and I had to make sure I could handle it I fail that's why I …. Goodbye John sees you when I see you,"

Sandra left out of the hotel and Dave want after her some of the fans seen Dave ask for his autographs and he did it and John want back to his room and drink himself sick he didn't really want to go back to Sierra but he knew he had to do something to get over Sandra meanwhile Sandra want back to her house and Dave want back with her.

"Sandy,"

"What you doing here I don't need a babysitter alright,"

"I wanted to tell you I,I am moving out here and um next year when my youngest daughter is finish her high school year,"

"Okay and what you want me to do,"

"I like your neighborhood I want to move around here that's all,"

"Oh okay there is one house right down the street here get a great mountain view,"

"Sandy is you okay,"

"No I am not okay I need to go lay down,"

"Do you mind if I stay with you I don't want to be around him I might kick his ass until tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure I can't be lifting anything heavy and I have a couple things to move in my room for me,"

"So you putting me to work huh,"

"Yeap,"

"I see why he likes you so much little smartass,"

"Yeap I can be,"

Than later on that night Sandra want in her guest room and she make it look nice and she want and get Dave to show him the room

"One of the spare rooms is made up. It is to your right of the upstairs bathroom. My room across the hall if you need anything," Sandra said

"Yes I do need something I need you to relax you look so tense up I don't want my god child coming out stress out,"

"I am alright,"

"Yeah right come here lay down,"

"What you going to do,"

"Just relax I am going to give you a massage,"

"Oh okay,"

Dave started massaging Sandra feet and than he move up her legs and lower her back and Sandra was enjoying it and Dave smile at her and in his heart he wanted her but he knows he can't she was pregnant with another man child and his best friend and than he started to massaging her shoulder and Sandra had her eyes close.

"You're sleep,"

"Little bit,"

"Will you better get ready for bed got to work tomorrow right?"

"I am off every weekend,"

"Lucky you but I have to work,"

"To meet the fans at the Mr. Olympia right,"

"Yeah,"

"Oh okay I am going to go I know I shouldn't but I want to be there,"

"Thank you for being my friend still,"

"No problem," Sandra said going into her bathroom and changing into her night shorts and t-shirt.

"Handsome little devil,"

"Yes you are I like this shirt,"

"You are not sleeping in that because you are mad at John are you,"

"Nope,"

"Alright I'll let you get some sleep have a good night,"

"Dave,"

"Yeah,"

"Sleep with me,"

"Sleep with you,"

"Not that I want you to hold me,"

"Oh, oh okay sure,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

"Take a shower first,"

"I see you don't like funky men in the bed with you,"

"No wait you didn't bring anything with you,"

"Yeah I did it's in my car I always carry extra clothes just in case I loss my bags and the title I always carry that with me,"

"Yeah I read somewhere that um…"

Dave was taking off his shirt and his dress pants and shoes, he was in his boxer, and Sandra could not stop looking at Dave.

"The bathroom is um right, right there,"

"Sandy did you do that when you and John first met,"

Sandra had to think back she had a huge smile on here face and she shook her head up and down and Dave smile at her and left out of the room than two minutes later he came back with his things and Melissa call Sandra to see how she is doing

"Hey girl just checking up on you so what are you doing,"

"Nothing just enjoying the view I am getting," Sandra said looking through the crack door at Dave getting in the shower and she was smiling when she seen his manhood.

"Yeah it is beautiful isn't,"

"Yeah it is," Sandra, said smiling at Dave getting out of the shower.

"Sandy can you hang me a towel please,"

"Sandy tell me Dave isn't at your house,"

"Yeah oh yeah oh you don't know my new drama do you,"

"What happen?"

"John want back to Sierra and their engagement is back on for them but wait there's more he thinks I am pregnant by Orton come on now I am not that crazy to sleep with him and he told Dave I was nothing but trouble,"

"What,"

"I want down to the hotel and I wanted to talk to John see what we can do I wanted to work something out and I am the boss so I can do anything I guess he was mad and frustrated because I wouldn't take him back and than he was drinking so maybe tomorrow he will realize that he was…"

"What did he say to you?"

"He had to do something I don't know what he said to me I was so shock I couldn't say nothing,"

"Dam what you going to do,"

"I don't know go to bed right now and I am going to do some earns and go to the Mr. Olympia tomorrow who knows maybe I find me a new man there," Sandra laughing and said.

"Sandy don't even go there you have a child growing in you take it easy where you going anyway,"

"To Home Depot and maybe to Lowe's,"

"For what,"

"For the deck in the back it needs to be stain it looks like it haven't been stain in the while, I might go JC Penny and Macy's and I need some new clothes soon for work and play sign up at the gym my new doc said I should keep working out so you might know since your hubby is a personal trainer and stuff you know where I can um go,"

"Yeah come to my gym I'll take you there tomorrow I have to go there anyway,"

"Thank you so much um yeah I am so tired now I know why I am so tired for because I am pregnant and I need my sleep you know me I love staying up late hold on someone is on the other line hello,"

"Hey Sandy what's up,"

"Oh hey Melina how are you,"

"Good listen I was calling wondering did you find out what was wrong with you,"

"Yeah I am two months pregnant oh I have Melissa on the other line I'll call you back,"

"No need I just calling to see how are you,"

"Great how you got my new number anyway,"

"Suzanne gave it to me when we was in Chicago and the twins want to their first wrestling match,"

"Aw that was nice I bet,"

"Yeah they came out so light cognates to you and John I guess that's means you two getting back together,"

"Nope long story about that I'll call you later,"

"Okay bye,"

"Bye,"

Rene and Sierra high five each other because got a hold of Sandra without her knowing it was them and because Rene got something on Melina and told her she better do it or she will go to Vince and tell her about it Sandra click over and finish talking to Melissa and than she finish talking to her Dave sat in the chair in Sandra's bedroom.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Melina was on the other line and Melissa why,"

"You said something odd to Melina you ask her how she got your number,"

"Yeah she told me that Suzanne gave her when they was in Chicago wait minute Suzanne was still pregnant when they was in Chicago unless Suzanne left that son of bitch but how did she get Melina to ask me them question,"

"Sandy remember you can't get upset I bet it had something to do with me,"

"What did you do?"

"You heard the story about me and Melina stop acting new,"

"Yeah but don't tell me you her hook up again,"

"Yes and um we were going to …"

Sandra was shock to hear this about her two best friends.

"Come on I am single remember,"

"Yeah but she somewhat…"

"It wasn't MELINA who broke my marriage to Angie it was a lot of stuff and than it was Rebecca,"

"I see um so what happen that Rene got the dirt on her and threatening to tell Johnny about or Vince,"

"Melina and I hook up at Wrestlemaina and we was going to have a kid together but she lose it,"

"You mean Summer Slam right,"

"We hook up twice both and…. Hold that thought I have to get this,"

Sandra looking down at her stomach and she want outside on her balcony and Dave came out there and Sandra had tears falling from her eyes she couldn't imaging herself as single mom she knew she would somewhere down the road but she wipe her tears and sit down on her patio chair.

"Sandy it is going to be alright you want me to get that for you,"

"No it is someone I don't want to talk to maybe he came to his sense but that really hurt me,"

"I know anyway I don't know how Rene found out and that's why Melina was crying at Summer Slam she got suspended for a month I don't know she told Johnny or not but it just happen,"

"Really or you going by the man law it just happen you had to say something to her to want you the first time I remember seeing that kiss on Smackdown it was too real for me and I said to Suzanne ooo he is going to get it by Angie and Suzanne look like me crazy,"

"Was she starting to date Rand at the time?"

"I think she was I can't remember,"

"So you think I was wrong to kiss her like that,"

"At the time I wanted to be in her shoes and than when Maria kiss John I was like okay what the hell they doing here first you and Melina and than John and Maria what fuck you know but I am so over it now,"

"Are you?"

"YES,"

"With who me and Melina or John and Maria,"

Sandra had to think about it for a second and she smile at Dave.

"I am over John and Maria kissing each other but it was hot but I think you and Melina had the hotter kiss because it look real no Hollywood kiss there if it was wow you two are good,"

"Yeah I'll get the phone for you,"

"Check the id first,"

"It's John,"

"Don't answer it,"

"Okay I am going to bed you going to be okay,"

"Yeah see you in the morning thanks for the message and the talking and listen to me,"

"No problem good night Sandy," Dave said

"Night Dave,"

Life had forced her to be strong, but this time there were a little person she has to be strong for her unborn baby, afraid that her courage would desert her if she delayed, she jump out of bed. It was only when she was standing before Dave's bedroom door that she remembered her only clothes she had on was t-shirt her knuckles had hit the wood by than it was too late.

The swung open before she could retreat Dave stood in front of her, wearing a pair of black boxer shorts.

"What's wrong Sand?"

"I. I just remember you was suppose to sleep with me tonight,"

"Oh yeah I'll be there in minute,"

"Okay,"

Captivated by the view, she lost her train of thought. His thickly muscled wall of a chest, covered with a sprinkling of black hair, was only the start. Ropes of muscle ran across his shoulders and arms, and his abdomen was ridged in a way that told her he carried no excess flesh.

He walks into her room and he laid down next to her Sandra love the feeling having his strong arms wrap around him but what red blooded woman want a guy with such a prime example of masculinity?

Especially a woman who had been shown time and time again that this masculine power would never be turned against her. She expected to see amusement in those dark eyes, but something else awaited her. Desire, hot rippling desire Scorching desire.

"Sandy." Dave husky whisper sent shivers racing through her, but she could not move away.

He tripped up her face with finger under her chin and than bent down to presses his lips gently against hers. Instinctive defense mechanisms kicked into place and she lay still, not fighting but not responding either. He broke the kiss.

"My apologies I did not realize that you did not accept my kiss."

So formal, she thought, so icy, when his lips had been warm and soft.

"I accepted but I don't know show I be doing this with you,"

"Why because you are pregnant with another man baby,"

"Yes and I not over him yet it is too soon,"

"No it's not too soon you can't get pregnant so I want you just this one time,"

"I always wanted you too."

"Let's try it,"

"Okay,"

After a moment more of kissing, smiling, she nodded her assent. He rose and positioned himself over her, entering with one swift stroke. She gasped in pleasure and lifted her hips to meet his next thrust and the next and the next, each one increasing in intensity and speed. Then they lay quietly side by side, enjoying the feeling of their bodies touching in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Softly they whispered to each other, speaking of the wonder at their union and how it came to be. Never had they expected that they would go so far together.

"Are you ok?" Dave asked.

"Yes," she replied. "No regrets?"

"None" he assured her, kissing her again.

"I'll see you later," he whispered as he leaned in the door and kissed her once more.

"Yes we will." she said. Then he closed the door and she started the engine, backed out and drove away.

Later that day he came back over and hang out with her they did not talk about what happen last just what happen today.

"So what did you do all day?"

"I sign up at the gym and I want to the autograph session thank you for being so nice to me and Melissa and her kids and husband they enjoy themselves and than I want to get the stain for the deck and I ran into John I didn't say nothing to him but I took the kids to meet him and I left oh I starting to buy little things for the baby,"

"That's somewhat bad luck isn't,"

"No not really I brought me couple of outfit since I wouldn't be able to fit into my skinny clothes soon,

The phone ring and Dave look at Sandra.

"Should I pick it up?"

"Pick it up,"

"Hello,"

"What you doing at Sandy's house,"

"I told her I might be moving out here and she showing some the houses and I am still piss at you what you said about Sandy so I am staying at her house in the guest room,"

"What did I say so to her,"

"You don't remember what you said,"

"No what did I say,"

"You told me that she was nothing but trouble and the baby isn't yours and that you rather be with Sierra and she called you and you told her to put her ring back on and told her to move in with her Sandy heard every word and she came there to make up with you,"

"WHAT! SHIT THAT'S IT I AM NOT DRINKING NO MORE WHAT THE FUCK I guess she is mad at me,"

"You think she have nothing to say to you I told her it was the alcohol talking but she don't want to hear that man you fuck up big time,"

"That's why she wasn't talking to me,"

"You got it,"

"Shit what the fuck man I am so screwed wait that's why Sierra is at my house what fuck did I say to her to be at my house,"

"You told her the wedding is back on and that she was right Sandy don't love you all this bullshit you was talking about you was drunk and she believe you,"

"Oh my god no I didn't mean to get that drunk and say that to Sandy, is she going to let me see our baby,"

"Hold on," Dave said taking the phone from his ear "John wants to know are you going to let him see his child,"

"Yes I am but I don't want him in my life since he thinks I am nothing but trouble,"

"He doesn't remember saying that he was drunk I told you he wasn't in his right mind,"

"Well he made his choice so be it,"

"John she said you can see your child but you made your choice,"

"Can I speak to her?"

"John wants to talk to you,"

"Fine I speak to him against my wishes I'll speak to him,"

"Hold on here she comes,"

"Hello,"

"Hi baby I am so sorry what I said yesterday I don't want Sierra I want you baby give me one more chance please I need you in my life and I want you always it was mistake you know that,"

"We can be friends but until you get your act together that's what we going to be is just friends nothing else but how you going to get rid of her,"

"I don't know but I will think of away,"

"When will you be on the west cost again?"

"Not until Wrestlemaina 25 you be how long than,"

"I'll be close to eight months I was hoping that you can come to my doctor appointment with me,"

"I will be there for you even though I fuck up this relationship I want you and our child in my life and I want to start over with you if I can,"

"We will see I can't say yes or no but I hope you realize she is on cloud nine,"

"I bet she is but I can't really love her the way I love you,"

"I know that but hey we are friends right now and if you do get married to her I will be there to put my two cents worth in it,"

"I hope it don't get that far,"

"Yeah will I need to eat the baby is wiggling in there I'll keep you update everything,"

"Alright I will be home call me on the cellphone,"

"Alright,"

"I love you Sandy and I am so sorry what I said yesterday that wasn't me never get that drunk when you are mad it will make you say things that you regret and I do regret what I said to you and about our baby,"

"I am trying to forgive you and that's what I came down there for to tell you I forgive you and that I will, will it is over now so don't have to I see you when you all come here for Wrestlemaina,"

"Alright I see you soon,"

"Yeah,


	20. Holiday Feast

**Chapter 20-** **Holiday Feast **

It is now Thanksgiving and Sandra is now three months alone and she was feeling little homesick and she was going to her moms for Thanksgiving when John's dad invite her to West Newbury for the holiday.

"I want you to come Sandy you are family too plus you carrying my grandchild I want you here,"

"John I would love to be there but Sierra going to be there and I can't be fighting with her,"

"Yeah she might be here but so what I want you here too plus you can see how big Johnny got,"

"Looking more like his daddy huh,"

"Yes he is so are you coming or not,"

"Alright I tell ya you and JC should have been lawyer the way you convince me to come alright I'll be there,"

"Oh yeah bring your mom with you so she won't be home alone,"

"I just found out that she going to South Carolina to see my aunt,"

"Oh okay I hope to see you,"

"Yeah, I see you I guess but I don't want any drama,"

"Like I said she isn't coming here if she does she going have to deal with it," 

"Okay Fabulous see you next week,"

"Yeap,"

It was her last day for work, Sandra drove herself to airport, and when she got to airport, she ran into Ken Kennedy Anderson.

"Hey you,"

"What's up Ken what you doing out here,"

"Will I deiced I wanted to spend my Thanksgiving out here you going somewhere,"

"Yeah to Boston and Philly I am little homesick,"

"I guess you heard the good news,"

"What's that?"

"John going to be a dad again,"

"I know hello look at my stomach,"

"No not you Sierra she might be pregnant,"

"Oh okay I didn't know that she might be oh well it was good to see you again,"

"Yeah have fun in Boston,"

"Oh I will,"

Than Sandra called John to find out it was true but she got his voicemail and than when she got off the plane in Boston she want to rental car place and than she want to the store and got her things for her pie and than drove up to West Newbury and John Sr. and all of his sons was there but want out and Sandra got to meet John's soon to be step mom Jena.

"Hi Sandy come on in,"

"Hi Fabulous look at you,"

"Yeah my new fiancé getting me into shape,"

"Oh my god you getting married,"

"Yeah you can say,"

"Cool,"

"Come on in and meet her she have three girls herself,"

"Oh no that is something this house never seen,"

"Nope Carol was the only woman now I have three lovely young woman living here their ages are 22 to 14years old,"

"No way oh my god that's too funny,"

"Yeah that happens sometimes,"

"Are they here or out,"

"They are out buying the turkey and stuff Linda she is a great cook and she had heard of sweet potato pie she is from the south,"

"Oh okay John is your new wife happen to be black,"

"Yes she is black but her daughters are," John Sr. blushing said.

"Oh okay you got me on that how old is she if you don't mind I ask,"

"She is 58years old.

"Oh wow so she not too far from you,"

"Nope her first husband dies six years ago." 

"Oh so sorry to hear that got pictures of her,"

"Yeah,"

John wants to get the photo album and show it to Sandra.

"Oh she is pretty and that's her girls,"

"Yeah Karen, Noelle, Jennifer, Karen is 22, Noelle is 18 and Jenifer is 14yearsold,"

"They are pretty cognates to you I am so happy for you," Sandra got up and gave John Sr. a hug.

"Thank you now lets talk about you and my son,"

"Oh boy wills what you want to know,"

"Your side of the story what happen the last month,"

"Will he and Dave came out there and I told him I was two months at the time and he was cool with that he wanted me to move in with him to play house and I being a hard headed woman that I am I told him I was not giving up my job I just got it and I work so hard for it and it he sayed something and I sayed something than he left I cool off and I wanted to talk to him but he want and got himself drunk and sayed I was nothing but trouble and he was so drunk he called Sierra and told her to put her ring back on her finger and I don't know if she did or not but he told her to move in with her that she was right all this stuff than the next day he called me and told me he was sorry what he sayed about me and we are on speaking terms now but that's it,"

"Are you friends,"

"No not really,"

"So you two talk about the baby and that's it,"

"I ask him about you and his brothers and niece and nephews and um his mom and what Johnny been up to that's all I tell him about Nevada and that's it,"

"Small chat,"

"Yeah basically I seen Ken Anderson and he told me that Sierra is pregnant I called him to ask him was it true and I got his voice mail have he stop by here yet,"

"Yes he did and um he didn't tell me anything I don't know if she is here or not,"

"We are back,"

"Hey did you get everything,"

"Yeah just about,"

"Oh okay,"

"Linda I want you to meet John's friend Sandra, Sandy this is my fiancée Linda McMicheals,"

"Hi nice to meet you I heard so much about you,"

"Same here,"

"Need any help with anything I would help you,"

"No, no you stay right here,"

"You sure I don't mind helping even if my stomach gets in the way,"

"Oh my I didn't know you are pregnant,"

"Yes I am still small which it is odd because I been eating myself house and home,"

"That happen is this your first,"

"Yeah my first and John's second long story about that,"

"I understand,"

"Mom where you want me to put this at,"

"In the kitchen,"

"All them cars who is…Sandy what you doing here," John said coming into the house with little Johnny. "I thought you were going to Philly and to Orlando,"

"Hey little dude how are you," Sandra said giving Johnny a hug and a kiss. "My mom want to South Carolina and your dad called and beg me to come I didn't want to come but he beg me and I sayed alright I'll come where is Sierra,"

"She home in Tampa,"

"Oh she didn't come with you I would think she would since you two are together,"

"Miz Sand mommy and daddy getting married and I am having a new brother or sister also,"

"No they not getting married Johnny or having a baby I am having a baby that is going to be your sister or brother,"

"Daddy ask her really but mommy said you lie to daddy,"

"Oh really so you and going ahead with this," Sandra said looking at John

"Johnny go see what pop-pop is doing,"

"Okay,"

"Sandy don't give me that look you know what I did,"

"Yeah you haven't told her it is over yet,"

"No, no on top off she…"

"She might be pregnant right I ran into Ken Anderson at the airport how nice now you going to have two kids the same age four months apart,"

"Sandy listen to me I didn't have sex with her she had a one night stand with this guy and she is pregnant by him Rene told me this,"

"Oh so you not having sex with Sierra but you are with Rene that's how you rolling,"

"Maybe what about you and Dave,"

"Dave is moving out of Tampa after his baby girl graduate of high school he just …you know what maybe I should go,"

"No, no don't go I want you here I am glad you are here how did you know I was with Rene,"

"Remember my bff is your bff is her husband and she seen you two leaving together and hanging out together and plus I have friends in WWE besides you but hey I am over it,"

"I hate when you say that,"

"Why,"

"Because you are not really over it and you want me,"

"Maybe,"

"You still love me right,"

"Maybe,"

"Come on Sandy stop playing these head games,"

"Who says I am playing head games,"

"Alright do you know what we are having yet?"

"Mmm maybe,"

"Sandra Olivia Moore if you don't tell me what we are having,"

"Okay we are having a healthy baby … hold that thought hello,"

"Sandy it's me Suzanne are you coming to Philly where you at,"

"Oh no you didn't get my message,"

"No where are you,"

"I am in West Newbury John's dad invite me to house for Thanksgiving and I accepted so I will be down on Saturday," Sandra said rubbing her stomach

"Oh okay see you than," Suzanne said

"You bet, now where was I oh yeah we are having a healthy baby,"

"I am about to put you over my knee,"

"That's how I like you know I haven't got a good spank in a while,"

"I would do it if you wasn't pregnant,"

"John we still can have sex it is good for the muscle down there to help it when it comes near time,"

"But you been having sex with Dave right,"

"No he never there the last time he came out there was two weeks ago and he stayed in the guest room I am not doing nothing with no one I busy at working and I going back to school also so I finishes my last project for the school year and all my employees are getting their bonus and plus two weeks off next month ain't that nice,"

"That's great what about after your two weeks are you going to be very busy,"

"No that's what I was trying to tell you yes I was busy last month and this one but now I am on easy street and as for school goes it is going be easy because most of my classes are online so I have it easy and I can take the test whenever you know but you with Sierra and you are scared to tell me you got her pregnant and messing with Rene that's alright who knows I might just go ahead and hook up with Dave,"

"Don't you dare do that I am still in love you and I do want to…"

"John Sierra on the phone," Noelle said

"Thank you Noie,"

"You are welcome so you like John-John,"

"Yeah I love him,"

"Yeah he is cool wasn't too sure about him at first but he is cool guy,"

"Yeah I know I feel the same way,"

"So you are three months pregnant huh,"

"Yeap,"

"You know he is a big time wrestler,"

"That's how we met I am a fan of his my bff was dating his bff and that's how we hook up,"

"What happen?"

"Baby momma drama,"

"She does not like us we only said hi to her when we want down there she is a nasty person,"

"Tell me about it but their son so adorable,"

"Yes he is and he is funny and very smart too so watch out what you say around him,"

"Yes I know,"

"Noelle and Sandra can you come here for a second,"

"Sure,"

"Sure what's up?"

"I know what to get John-John,"

"I think I already gave one thing he wanted,"

"What can you give a guy who is never home and got baby momma drama going on," Noelle said

Karen turns and looks at Sandra.

"Don't look at me I am not cause of the drama it is Sierra,"

"He would like one of them massage chairs the one we seen in the mall he would like that,"

"For a guy who have a lot stuff he don't have that," Sandra said

"He don't," Noelle said

"Nope he don't have this at home I been to his house I haven't seen none there that would be cool thing to do for your hair it would bring out the shine," Sandra said changing the subject.

"Yeah it would really massage it get to the roots thanks for the tip,"

"What you three up to,"

"Nothing," they said together and smiling at John Jr.

"Oh okay I have to get use to this having three step sisters,"

"I am getting use to having five step brothers,"

"Have any brother and sisters Sandra,"

"I am the only child by my mom but my dad has other children,"

"Oh wow must be nice to be the only child,"

"No it isn't because your mom would have too much attention she is the only one she have to worried about it isn't easy,"

"Tell me you didn't say it is easy to raise a child,"

"NO I was talking about being the only child,"

"Oh yeah it isn't easy,"

"So where in the south you all from," Sandra said going into the family room.

"We are from Tampa Florida I was Johnny teacher at the Day Care Center he was going to for a while when Sierra want to work," Karen said

"Oh wow so that's how your mom met Mr. C?"

"Yeah,"

"I have Dave's grandsons in my school also,"

"Yeah I still can't believe he is a grandfather but that do happen sometime even when you got money,"

"Yeah,"

"You staying here tonight Sandy," John Jr. said

"Duh,"

"Cool,"

"Someone is getting tired,"

"Yeah I am," John Jr. said

"I wasn't talking about you I was talking about Johnny,"

"Oh yeah,"

"Which room he is staying in so we can put him the bed,"

"My old room,"

"Okay where we sleeping at," 

"In the same room it is enough room,"

"We going to be sleeping in the same bed,"

"Duh,"

"Alright you got me,"

"Come on let's put him to bed,"

"Yeah good night everyone,"

"Night Sandy,"

"Night,"

"Night John boy,"

"Alright now don't started that,"

"That's what West Newbury reminds me of," Jennifer said

"You weren't even born when that was on TV,"

"Do have cable seen the reruns of it,"

"See ya later,"

Than Sandra and John want upstairs, want into the room, and laid Johnny on the bed, there was another bed there, and Sandra want into the bathroom and change into her nightshirt and sweat pants it was cold that night.

"You look beautiful glowing over the place,"

"Yeah I am so um feel like when we first met and I got kick out of my room,"

"Yeah it dose so um are you sleepy,"

"Nope I am still on west coast time you mind I turn on the TV,"

"As long it don't wake up Johnny,"

"Yeah so are you going to let him see Santa?"

"Yeah of course what can Sierra going do she is whatever she is at,"

"OOO,"

"What something wrong with the baby,"

"No my movie is on I love this movie,"

"You like Grease 2,"

"Yeap and my other movie is on also Boogie Nights,"

"Well if we didn't have Milkshake in here we could watch Boogie Nights so we have settled for Grease 2,"

"Aw don't sound so sad that's how it goes when you are a parent you know what it seems to me that you taking more care of Johnny than she is between you and Karen,"

"She working and going school she is going back to school,"

"I see she got classes tomorrow,"

"No she have a lot homework and studying her finals is next two weeks she straight A student all her life and she wants to stay that way,"

"I see you think that's all she is doing,"

"Yes she going back to school for management and sale,"

"What kind business she wants to open,"

"Spa,"

"Oh okay,"

"What's that look for so you like this one is it better than the first one,"

" No reason I just hope she isn't pulling any fast one on you that's all I like both of them but the songs on this one is little better than the first one ya know,"

"Think you for the concern but I trust her somewhat if she is I got you and Rene so you cool with me sleeping in the same bed,"

"Whatever you might get Rene but not me yeah I am cool with it why,"

"Come on if I was in this crazy triangle wouldn't we got back together and wouldn't you be giving me some I just asking don't you have to sleep a special way?"

"Yeah on my side which I do that anyway so I am use to it you want some from me but you sleeping with that hoe Rene anywho I hope my leg don't cramp up it dose that I haven't had that since I was big girl,"

"Really,"

"Yeah right in the knee area,"

"Here let me massage it Sierra show me this the other week I had little stiffness in my left leg this should work so it won't act up no more,"

"You think it work,"

"It should laid down,"

"I don't know John it might make it worst,"

"Trust me it will work have your feet been hurting,"

"Yeah the swell up little I am not on my feet a lot strange some women get this in later in there pregnancy,"

"My mom wants to talk to Sandy," Jenifer said coming in the room

"Do you ever knock gees case we was doing something,"

"But you wasn't so when you get a chance my mom talk to you,"

"Thank you Jen,"

"Stop laughing you knows you have some cute feet I never realize that,"

"Yeah so,"

"Just saying,"

"Okay help me sit up let me go see what your step mom wants,"

John help Sandra up and they was face to face to each other and they kiss and than Sandra broke away and put on her slippers and want downstairs and see what Linda wanted.

"Yes you wanted to see me,"

"Are you going to make the pies in the morning or tonight?"

"Morning I'll get up early enough to do it,"

"Alright that's all I needed to know do you know,"

"I am trusty going to get me bottle water,"

"Doesn't it make you go a lot?"

"Yeah it all depends how many bottles I am drinking,"

"Is John-John going to your appointment in two weeks?"

"No he is going to War Zone you think after having two kids he would stop going there but no hate this time of year but that's life,"

"Yeah,"

"I am going upstairs now talk you in the morning,"

"Yeap,"

Sandra want back upstairs and she open up the bottle of water and drink some of it and she seen Johnny and John sleep and she had tears falling and she took off her slippers and laid next to John and his cold feet and she they spoon each other and the first time John felt the baby kicking and he had tears falling and they want to sleep.

The next morning Sandra got up, put on her robe, slipper, and Sandra, and got all the things she needed to make the pies and Linda and Noelle woke and came to help Sandra.

"Morning mommy," Noelle said

"Morning," Sandra said, "What got you up so early,"

"Don't you smell turkey cooking?"

"Yes I do and it smells good just like my mom this is the first Thanksgiving we are not spending together and I love it,"

"Why do you love it," Linda said

"Because we was together all the time it is good to be way from your parents sometimes,"

"Oh poor thing,"

"Mom why you say that for,"

"Because Sandra is going to do everything she says she isn't going to do,"

"I hope not but than again I am my mother daughter she was near 33years old when she had me so yeah you are right,"

"How old are you,"

"I am 32years,"

"You are,"

"Yeap I am,"

"Oh my god you don't look your age I thought you was 25 or 27 years old."

"Nope I am a year older than John,"

"How old is John,"

"31years old,"

"He don't look his age either,"

"Yes he does,"

"Little bit but he works out ever work out with him,"

"Yes I did but I am use to his workout that's why,"

"I told him I want to work out I thought he go easy on me no that fool nearly killed me,"

"That's my Johnny he don't care he isn't easy on nobody that's why he looks so good,"

"We are head of schedule thank you two for getting up so early and helping me,"

"You are welcome,"

"You are welcome mommy,"

"You know John is a wrestler,"

"Yeah that's how we met,"

"How did you met,"

_**Flashback July 2005**_

"Oh my god, oh my god look at him at Suzanne he is so hot,"

"Sandy it is John Cena and we just spend the last two hours in the hot sun yes it is hot,"

"Look at him,"

"Get in front of me you go first,"

"Okay but Sand there nothing to worry about be yourself,"

"Okay,"

Suzanne shaking Marc hand and Sandra taking Marc and Suzanne picture and than it was Sandra's turn.

"Hey Marc what's up,"

"Nothing just chilling," he said smiling at Sandra.

Sandra shook his hand and took a picture of him. Than it was near her turn to met John and Suzanne stand on the side and watch her best friend met the man she love since 2003.

"Hi John,"

"Hi sweetheart." John smile said shaking her hand.

She was mesmerizing she looks into his blue eyes and he handed her his autograph picture.

"That's for you sweetheart,"

"Can I get my picture taking with you?"

"Sure,"

Than she put her arms around him and than the man took the picture and after the picture was taking she kiss him and told him she love him and than left.

_**End of flash back**_

"Oh my god no you didn't,"

"Yes I did and I was big girl than I use to weight over four hundred pounds and the last three years I been losing weight after I seen picture of me and John and how big you are a little alarm goes off,"

"Oh wow what did you do to lose the weight?"

"I drink a lot of slim fast and than I want to medical center where you drink shakes and than I got the surgery that's it,"

"Wow you look amazing from back than and now,"

"Thank you it was hard but I got through it,"

"But how you two became a couple,"

_**Flashback February**_

"About time you three got here."

"Sandy closes your mouth." 

"It is close."

"Sandy?"

"John."

"Holy shit wow looks at you."

"You like what you see?" Sandra said smiling at John.

"Yeah I do."

"Let me get my things and I meet you all at the rental car."

"Okay come on Suzanne."

"What you going to leave them two alone?"

"A yeah,"

"Don't worry mommy I will be okay gees I thought she was in Orlando,"

"Orlando?"

"Yes as in Florida my mom lives there."

"Oh okay,"

"Yeap,"

"Let me carry your bag for you."

"Sure."

"Dam what you got in here?"

"Things, you already have your rental car?"

_**End of Flashback**_

"Morning everyone," John Sr. said

"Morning,"

"Morning," 

"Morning John,"

"What you three been talking about,"

"Girl stuff,"

"Oh just girls stuff huh,"

"Yeah just girls stuff,"

"Alright I let you all get done talking your girl stuff," 

"You are not going to eat breakfast,"

"No I have to save room for the turkey,"

"Oh okay eat a piece of fruit you know you got to take your meds,"

"Yes dear,"

"What are you laughing about?"

"Your mom that's how I will never mind what I was going to say,"

"No say it I can see me and JC acting like that but he with Sierra that's all,"

"Hey what you three talking about," Karen said

"How mom getting after Fabulous,"

"Oh okay,"

"Man it smells good here,"

"Thank you,"

"So Sandy how was the first kiss you and JC had was it romantic or what,"

"Well sort of,"

_**Flashback**_

"Sandy,"

"Yeah,"

"I want you know if I can kiss you good night."

"Where you going to kiss me at,"

"On the lips if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all," Sandra said taking her hair out of the ponytail and John walk over to her bed and kiss her good night.

"That was nice."

"Yes it was."

"Good night John boy," Sandra said started laughing.

"Hey 1970's want their old TV show back gees I had to hear that all my life."

"Aw I'm sorry," Sandra said turning off the lights

"Night Sandy, I love you."

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh my god that's why he got mad when I said that,"

"Yeah that was special night I still can't believe I dated him I feel like I am going to wake up and it was all dream he don't know how much I love him and it kills me to see us apart like this,"

"Why don't you two have a good heart to heart have no friends no family around and get all your feelings out and work something out so he can be in his child life that you are carrying and maybe try to work something out with Sierra you know she is going to be in your son or daughter life because of Johnny so you two have to work something out also and as for his co worker she needs to stay out both you all business,"

"Are you a shrink?" Sandra said

"Yes that's what I want to school for I want to Howard University," Linda said

"Cool BBCU school cool,"

"Yeah I might be biracial I choose to go there didn't really had no problems,"

"Good to know and you are so right so you are a relationship counselor,"

"Who mom or me,"

"Linda,"

"Yes I am,"

"So it got something to do with my father don't it,"

"It might do that's why you and JC keep fighting all the time it isn't because of your sign or nothing you still have anger towards your father and he still have hangs up with his mom,"

"Until I get that fix John and I always have problems," 

"No because you two is past that you seen the problem that's why you two broke away from each other and now talking terms like I said you two need to go somewhere neutral and just talk to each other somewhere you two don't have history at,"

"You are right but where can we go,"

"Ever been to Maine with him,"

"No we haven't,"

"Why don't you and him go up there for a day just you two hanging out we will watch Johnny,"

"Sounds like a good idea," John said walking into the kitchen "Good morning ladies,"

"Good morning sleepyhead,"

"Maine sound like a nice place for us to get away and chat,"

"Yeah it does and I am not planning to go to Philly until Saturday anyway,"

"Cool I don't go back on the road until Monday,"

"Alright let's do this,"

"Yeah thanks Linda for the idea,"

"What I just woke up what idea did I give,"

"Not you momma,"

"Oh god she playing match maker again,"

"You know me I don't see a great couple broke up,"

"Your momma is good you know that right," John said

"I know and I am hoping it work out for you Sandra because that Sierra chick she got some serious issues or something,"

"She does," John, said getting his keys off the counter "Be right back,"

"Okay we will watch Johnny for ya,"

"Thank you,"

"So you two first kiss was a good night kiss,"

"Yeah,"

"When you two did had a great make out session," Noelle asks

"That same weekend it was the day of pay per view I think," Sandra smile and said

_**Flashback**_

The next morning Sandra was the first one up and she want to the bathroom and began to cry she was so happy she haven't been this happy in a long time and John was crying also and when she came out of the bathroom she sat on the bed and run her fingers through his hair and he look up at her and he try to smile and so did she.

"I am feeling the same way," John whispered to Sandra

"Its okay we can make it I know we can,"

"I know we can but you do understand that I am not going to be home a lot you will be in Philly and I am in Tampa you think this can work out?"

"We still can talk to each other and I come and see you whenever you can do the same thing John I am not like Liz or Sienna I am not going to hurt you I love you John the past five years I been a fan of yours and now I want…. "

John sat up and grab Sandra and kiss her so passionate their tongues started to dance around and Sandra fall on top of him and she looked at him so much love and passionate was there and she can feel his manhood raising and she got off of him and sat in the chair.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Wow that is very cool he cries for you,"

"Yeah it makes me so dam mad but we can change the past,"

"Nope we can't,"

"I am going to get ready see you later,"

"Yeah me too,"

Later that morning John and Sandra took little Johnny to the Thanksgiving parade and than everyone was sitting around and it was near time for dinner and Sandra had her camera with her and she took pictures and everyone sat around the table and the door bell ring Sierra was at the door.

"Tell she didn't come here and she brought Rene also,"

"We still going tomorrow,"

"Sandy what you doing here I thought you be in Florida with your mom,"

"Change of plans,"

"Yeah I know how my little Johnny,"

"I don't want go home,"

"We are not going home yet going to take you special place,"

"Where,"

"We going to New York to see my grandparents and dad,"

"Daddy and …"

"Johnny finishes eat bud so we can watch the game,"

"Do any of you like football beside Sandy," Matt smiled said

"I do my boyfriend is a footballer in college no big player," Karen said "He couldn't make it up here our school is playing Saturday,"

"Cool Jen and Noie,"

"Yeah love it why,"

"Sandy shame you can't play,"

"You playing flag football,"

"Yeah we played every year,"

"I am good player one time in middle school we had to play football I caught the ball and ran all the way for a touchdown my gym teach said if I was guy I would be good player,"

"You a little tomboy are you," Sierra said

"It is better being a tomboy than a slut," Sandra whisper to herself. "Yeah you can say," Sandra said with a fake smile on her face 

Than everyone want out side and watch them played and for two hours and than they want into the family room and watch the football game and Sandra want upstairs and took a nap and John came up there and check on her.

"Sorry your team loses,"

"It is okay Dallas is doing better than they did last two years they almost made it back to the Super Bowl last year so maybe this is their year not I still like New England and Colts and Steelers and Green Bay I have too many teams,"

"Yeah I don't eat pies that much but the one you made is good,"

"Thank you your mom pie was good too,"

"You just want to spend a day up there,"

"I don't know how the weather looks, 

"Sunny chance of snow it feels like it going to snow,"

"Where is Rene and Sierra?" Sandra said

"They downstairs sleep she drove all the way up here,"

"What is she scared of,"

"I don't know,"

"How long your dad been seeing Mrs. Linda,"

"Two years now they had a on and off relationship and my dad one day want to see a shrink and it was one of her co workers and he told him what it was and he talk to my mom to tell her he is now over her and they been friends ever since,"

"What is it with you Cena men have a hard time getting over your first loves?"

"You going to sit here and said you don't have men issue,"

"Alright I do I do and I am over it now,"

"Are you really if your first white boyfriend came through that door you tell me you wouldn't jump his bones,"

"No because I am with child and I love… anyway no,"

"It is alright to say you still love me because I love you I love our baby I it is only one in there,"

"So far it is my doctor said that place needs to be shut down,"

"Yeah you think,"

"See we can still talk and not yell and scream at each other,"

"Yeah I am kind of glad Sierra is here like you say I need to break playing Mr. Mom,"

"Will at least you are doing it,"

"You told Johnny about the baby huh,"

"Yeah he ask me what happen to my stomach,"

"He said to me Miz. Sand what happen to your stomach and I was like your daddy didn't tell you and he was like no and I said your dad and I going to have a baby and he said why and I said because we love each other and we want you have someone to play with,"

"Did he understand what you were saying to him?" 

"I think he did and he said so you mommy want me to play with the babies and I said I don't know you got to ask your mommy that question,"

"At least he don't think like me I would sayed something out the way,"

"Yeah me I would been telling everyone I remember when I was little I wanted a sister so bad it wasn't funny but god have a great sense of humor because now I have four step sisters so I think it is safe to say watch out what you want because you might get it,"

"But you are not close to them,"

"No I am not but hey that's life,"

"Yeah you did what you had to do and you move on,"

"Yeap,"

The next day Sandra and John got up early and pack some leftovers and left and hot coco and coffee and they drove straight there and they had some talk.

"I hope you brought your extra clothes with you,"

"Yes I got a feeling we going to be stuck up here,"

"That can't be a bad thing,"

"No it isn't,"

"I never been here this is my first time up here so we get snow in,"

"You still love me don't you?"

"I think that's our turn coming up,"

"Stop changing the subject,"

"I'm not I don't want to freeze to death because you miss our turn,"

"We not going to freeze too death,"

"Alright if you say so,"

"I am telling we are not,"

"Did you bring your cellphone?"

"Yes did you,"

"Yes but it off right now,"

"Yeah minds too here we are,"

"Nice place oh wow look at them light houses my mom do plastic canvas and she made a lighthouse tissue holder and cup holder you know put pins and pencil in and stuff like that right now she making a blanket for the…."

John lean over and kiss Sandra to shut her up.

"You're talking too much,"

"Sorry it is nice out here wish it was warmer,"

"Maybe next summer we can come up here with the kids,"

"You think Sierra is going to let me watch her kid even though she almost... never mind what I going to say,"

"Come on lets get in,"

"Alright,"

Than they got of the jeep and they walk into the cabin and the old woman who runs it show them to their little house they was going to stay in and Sandra and John took off their coats and there was no TV in the room only a clock radio, Sandra, and John just sat on the sofa and they talk.

"So,"

"So what,"

"How you feeling,"

"Little hungry and sleepy,"

"Okay we still have leftover in the cooler,"

"Yeah I know want to eat first than start having this heart to heart talk,"

"Yeah whatever you want to do,"

"Okay let's eat,"

"I wonder if the heat is on it is cold in here,"

"It's a gas one I guessing all we need to do is turn it on, "

"Can you turn it on?"

"I can turn you on,"

"I was talking about the heat nothing else,"

"Alright I'll turn on the heat and I'll be right back going to get our things and the cooler,"

"Alright,"

Than Sandra look around the place and she made some hot coco and put marshmallow in it and John came into kitchen with the stuff.

"That snow is coming down hard,"

"You are so slick but that's okay I am glad we going to be up here for the whole weekend,"

"How did you know that?"

"You left this out your receipted do Suzanne knows I am going to be up here I don't want her to think I forgot about her and the twins Randy,"

"Yes she knows matter fact remember when they came from Maine she sayed she had to do something for your ex boss,"

"Yes I do,"

"They came up here to clear up any misunderstanding they had and it work,"

"Please tell me we are not going to be talking to a shrink,"

"No we are the shrinks we going to talk and figures things out,"

"You should be here by yourself than because I did and you want and got drunk said some hurtful stuff about me and run back to your first baby momma,"

"Yes but you also hurt me also,"

"Yeah I know and I regretted and I realize I need to be little forgiving and I am learning see as adult I didn't have too many relationship and this is my first engagement I ever been in so I don't know why I got so anal but that's how I am…the baby is kicking that's his or her way saying I am hungry,"

"Alright I felt it last night I had tears in my eyes,"

"Yeah I did too when it first happen because I wanted you there,"

"Yeah I want to be there for you so many times but I don't know what to do,"

Sandra want over to the microwave and heat up the food, she sat down, John sat next to her, and they started eating and they was quite until after they finish eating continue to talk what they should do.

"What is it we should do?"

"I don't know I really don't know,"

"Sandra we both love each other and we both have jobs that is keeping us apart I don't have a problem with you working it is good to know you want to work but I wish you can move to Florida,"

"You don't trust me out there,"

"It isn't that it is I don't think it is a good place to raise a child,"

"I am only going to be out there for a year and six months it isn't going to be his or her whole life John and after I finish my master degree I am moving back to the East cost but I don't know where I might come back to Florida or I might stay in Philly,"

"What is so wrong with Florida why you can buy a nice little house and be near me?"

"Nothing wrong with Florida it is the people there they can be so hateful untrustworthy I know that's everywhere but Florida is the worst sometime,"

"You don't want anyone to know you had my baby,"

"No it isn't that you kidding look I want to be with you but you ran back to Sierra and I can not compete with her she …"

"No Sandy she don't have me I am living a lie with her she and I are not close at all yeah she loves me all and I did love her but it not the same feeling I have for you,"

"What kind of feeling you have for me I mean why did you sleep with her if you love me,"

"Sandy I was drug I do not remember sleeping with her like she did you and Randy I know for a fact you would never sleep with Randy but you told Suzanne about it right,"

"Yes and she told me she wasn't upset about it,"

"Will she must have been because she told me,"

"I know it was wrong to but it happen and I am so sorry for what I did and I hope you forgive me for doing that,"

"Yes I do forgive you but I need to know did you sleep with Dave,"

"You tell me something did you sleep with Rene and Sierra who are you with now anyway,"

"I ask you first,"

"I kiss him and we was about to go there but we want there you know he is a sex alcohol it was the same day you told me them nasty things about me that's the only time he and I slept together now about you and Rene and Sierra are you two sleeping together,"

"In the ring I am with Rene outside of the ring I am with Rene that's it Sierra and I have not sleep together since I told her to move in with me I don't know maybe she knows that Rene was using her so she can get me I don't know,"

"But she is wearing your engagement ring you gave her,"

"No it isn't an engagement ring it just looks like one I don't know what she did with the ring I gave her,"

"Oh but she is pregnant by you again,"

"No she not it was a false alarm but I want you to be with me not Rene not Sierra they are not in love with me you show me love from day one I knew we was going to hit it off and we did,"

"Okay lets just stick to the issue and the issues is can we be friends than take it from there,"

"You just want to be friends,"

"For right now you are with Rene and have Sierra living with you why,"

"I don't know why I can't just kick her out Sandy I love you so much I want you and the baby to be in my life I don't want us apart I want you to be with me give me another chance just one more chance,"

"Why, why should I give you another chance for? Why can't you throw her out give her enough money to get her own place she stay right in Tampa I am not going to be there until sometime 2010 so that can give her enough time,"

"That's so cold Sandy,"

"Well you want me to give you another chance so tell me why I should give you another chance,"

"Isn't nobody ever took the time to try to teach me what love was but you and I haven't never trust anyone enough to let them tell me what to do I want you to teach me how to really show it and show me how to really love you and that's what you did to me and I want you to keep teaching me to love,"

John lean over and kiss Sandra on the lips and Sandra didn't break away and he pick her up and took her upstairs to the room you can hear the snow coming down heard and than the lights want out.

"John gets off me!"

"I'm I hurting you,"

"No the lights want out and we are in the woods please say you have flashlights and camp lamps,"

"Yes babe I do now relax,"

"Relax we are in the bull of the woods if you would how can I relax case we are stuck out here,"

"Sandy it will be okay so what we will be stuck out here,"

"I'll be right back I am going to put some logs on the fireplace meet me downstairs bring the blankets. Here is the camp lamp for you and I use the flashlight,"

"Oh okay be right here waiting,"

"Love you,"

"Not now,"

"When,"

"Never,"

John want downstairs and want into the living room and he got the wood and put the logs on the fireplace and the phone ring and it was the owner of the cabins to tell them the power wont be on until the next morning or two than John told Sandra to come downstairs and she did with blankets and pillows.

"We might be stuck here until Monday,"

"Great I get stuck with you man why me,"

"Sandy comes on if things didn't go haywire you would be like oh yeah I am staying with Johnny C all weekend long,"

"Yeah you are right but um I don't know what I should be feeling for you we better call everyone tell them we are okay,"

"Yeah,"

Sandra dial her phone and called her mom and tell her than John did the same thing and call his mom and dad and than they got under the blankets and John put his big arms around Sandra's neck and she didn't move she lean her head onto his chest.

"You know what,"

"What,"

"I never stop to notice you where there all along you're everything I could ever want and need now it's all clear to me and that's why I didn't come over to you that night I froze,"

"John I love you with all my heart and I never thought I would get this far with you and I was so hurt when you sayed that last month I never thought that would come out of your mouth but it did and I want you back,"

"You do want me back,"

"Yes that's what I was going to tell you that day but you got drunk and ran to your little whores and now we can't be together,"

"Yes we can no more at the club trying to pick something up no more late night creeping hollering trying to see what's good for the night I wanna be the best man for you if I gotta change my ways then baby I'll do whatever I got to keep you here by my side and starting with today I've made up my mind I'm gonna take this chance, bet my life on this,"

"Yeah,"

"Yes you are special to me and I want you,"

"I don't know John it is going to take a lot of work for me to forgive but I do and I want us to be friends right now,"

"I want you in my life all the time don't you understand,"

"Yes I do and I want to be your girlfriend you kidding me,"

"Well give me another chance and I won't disappoint you at all,"

Sandra sits up and turns to look in John's eyes, she can see how hurt he was, and she wanted to forgive him.

"You really love me so much," Sandra, whisper.

"Yes baby I do love you and I want to be there for you," John also whispers. 

"Can we start all over again?"

"Is it little late for that," John smile little looking at her stomach, "What part you want to start at,"

"Italy I want to start from there,"

"You want me to ask you all over again,"

"Yes but not the singing part though,"

"You know you like it,"

"Ah no,"

"Funny before we left this morning I look at the poem I wrote to you and I brought it here be right back,"

John want upstairs and want into the backpack with the ring and he came back downstairs and Sandra sat up and she sat back on the sofa she didn't feel like getting on the sofa and John sat next to her.

"Here you go,"

"This is my ring,"

"Yeah who ring would it be,"

"But how did Sierra found out about my ring,"

"That I still don't know I show Melina and ..."

"You don't have to explain Dave told me what Rene is doing to Melina and I feel so sorry for her,"

"Yeah so you want to hear the poem again,"

"Yeah,"

John smile at Sandra and he read the paper again.

"Sail with me baby into the sea

Sail with me baby just you and me I really need you

Always with me

Sail with me baby

Into the sea

Won't you sail on my ship?

Into the day and night

It will feel so good

It will be so right

Sail with me baby

I will set you free

If you just sail with me, baby

Into the sea

I know you are the one

You are so right for me

Sail with me baby

Will You Marry Me?"

"Yes I will marry you if you promise me after the first of the year you get rid of Rene and Sierra out of your house and 2010 I will be your wife,"

"But,"

"Lets just be friends now and next year we will see but I will marry you,"

"Okay but we will be friends until,"

"Whenever you can get Sierra and Rene out of your system,"

"I shouldn't be telling you this but we are having a draft in late January so she might get drafted to Smackdown,"

"Really now,"

"Yes so she and I won't be seeing each other I hope,"

Than they started to make out and things started to heat up with them and John smile at Sandra and she shook her head up and down.

"Are you sure you want to do this,"

"Yes I do,"

"Sandy I love you so much,"

"I love you too and I want you to make love to me like you never made love to me before," 

"I can do that,"

John took off Sandra sweatshirt and her t-shirt and he seen her little stomach he notice her new tattoo on her stomach.

"Sandy tell me that's fake one," 

"Nope it is real I know I said I wasn't going to get another one but it happen,"

"Who put you up to do that it isn't a good idea to get a tattoo if you are pregnant,"

"I know but I was hurting and I was missing you and Suzanne bro had came out there because he was going to a tattoo convention and he wanted to show off his work so he had me as a model for him and I love it took pic of my leg and my stomach one and did the new one on Suzanne she got her daughters names tattoo on her arm in Chinese writing,"

"No more you promise me I don't want you looking like old friend of mind,"

"Oh yeah Cassandra I can't think of her wrestling name from UPW,"

"Yeah no more please,"

"Alright I promise,"

Than they started to kiss and they want upstairs to the bedroom they could hear the cold wind was blowing hard outside, it was getting dark, and His jeans fell to the floor. She pulled his shirt up and over his head and arms. As he stood in his satin red boxer, she could see his swollen penis. He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. He slides her pajamas pants so that she stood with her satin panties down over her hips and she pulled his boxers off too.

He picked her up and walked over to the king size bed. He laid her in the center of it. He started kissing her gently along her jawbone; working his way over to her ears. He kissed her ear and ran his tongue across her. She flinched as she felt her pussy become very wet. He flicked his tongue across her ear several move times because he knew this was turning her on big time. He kissed her neck several times before he moved down to her breast. Taking her right tit in his mouth, he sucked it hard and long. He fondled her left tit making it hard. He pinched it as he sucked her right tit.

He took his free hand and rubbed it over her freshly shaven mound. He teased her pussy lips before ramming his fingers in her pussy. He flicked his finger over her wet clit. She flinched as he did that.

"What's wrong baby," he said in a teasing voice.

Before she could say a word, he had straddled her body flopping his cock in her face. As he spread, her pussy lips and started darting his tongue in and out flicking her clit every time. She was sucking his cock and began thrusting her hips so that his tongue went deeper in her pussy. She took his cock deep in her throat just as her shot cum all down her throat. She climaxed just as he cum. He felt her sweet cum ooze over his tongue. He lapped it up as fast as he could although some ended up in his face.

"I brought a friend a mind and I want you to use it, 

"Sandy you can't use that,"

"I been using it since we haven't been together Dr. Sanchez is cool with it I ask him will it be okay so I want you to use it on me and I want that in me also,"

"But you did have sex with Dave,"

"Yeah and when he wasn't there I use him,"

"How many times you had sex with Dave,"

"Just one time that's all,"

"You sure,"

"Yes it is okay the baby don't know what we are doing,"

"Just this one time you had sex with Dave,"

"Yeah John why you keep asking me that for how many times you had sex with Rene,"

"More than once," John said

"Alright the whole month of October," Sandra smile said

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Shut up and you use it on me,"

"You did use a condom right,"

"Yes did you!" Sandra said getting mad

"Yes baby I did,"

Thank you I love you," 

"I love you too,"

She rolled over, got on all fours and handed him the vibrator. He spread her ass cheeks and shoved the vibrator deep in her ass. She screamed as he slapped her ass with his hand leaving his handprint. He slides his cock in her pussy pulled her back on it and started stroking her pussy walls. He could feel the vibrator as he thrust his cock deep inside her virginal walls. He fucked her hard and fast as he fondled her breast.

"Fuck me harder baby before I come all over your cock." She screamed,

He thrust his cock deep in her and cum as she came at the same time. He could feel the cum oozing over his balls. He left his cock in her as they eased down on the mattress. He felt the vibrator against his stomach.

"Baby," he said.

"Yes hun." She spoke softly.

"Are you okay baby" he ask her.

"Yes baby thanks for the wonderful time," she replied softly.

He rolled over and pulled the vibrator out of her ass. He shut it off and set it on the nightstand. He stood and walked over to the candles and blew them out. He walked back over and crawled back in bed. They cuddled as they listened to the battery-operated radio.

"I love you!" He held her tight and whispered

"I love you too!" She murmured then they drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to find him gone. She heard someone singing in the other room. She crawled out of bed, wrapped her bathrobe around her, and slipped her house slippers on her feet. She walked into the kitchen where she found him at the gas range fixing pancakes, eggs and bacon. He had water in the teakettle to make hot chocolate. On the kitchen table, were two candles supplying him with lights?

He turned and said, "Good morning beautiful" as he pulled out a chair for her. She stammered,

"Hun this is beautiful. You are so thoughtful and loving. I love you, John!"

She had tears in her eyes as she sat down in the chair he had pulled out for her. The breakfast was delicious. Since they did not have electric or hot water, they put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher to do when the electric came back on.

"Can we talk what we did last night?"

"The lights are on cool let's going outside and play please,"

"You don't want to talk about last night,"

"I am so over it I am tired of talking I want to have fun come on Johnny lets have some fun trust me your son is having fun in the snow in West Newbury,"

"Maybe and maybe not,"

"Will lets have fun for him than,"

"Alright for a little while,"

"Thank you,"

"Little brat,"

"But you love this brat who is carrying your baby,"

They went and dressed. He put on his boxers, long johns, wranglers, sweatshirt and boots. She put on her matching flowered panty and bra, long johns, wranglers, sweatshirt and winter boots. They bundled up with hats, gloves, and heavy coats. Out the door, they ran to play in the snow. They were like two teenagers playing in the snow. They ran, threw snowballs, and took turns on the sled down the hill. They laughed and had a great time.  
He chased her as she screamed, "you can't catch me." He caught her and drug her to the ground where he kissed her chapped cold lips. He helped her up and they ran to the house. Their teeth were chattering from the cold.

As they ran inside, she said,

"Last one undressed gets to choose what sex position we do first."

She already had her coat, hat, gloves, boots, and sweatshirt off. She was certainly faster because he had trouble with his boot strings.

As she stepped out of her panties she screamed, "I won," as she ran to the bedroom.

"I let you win,"

"Whatever Cena you hate to lose and you lose," She said sticking out her tongue at him.

"Notice something you over your morning sickness,"

"Yeah I am,"

"Oh good now what,"

Than they, kiss, Sandra, and John made love again and they crawled out of bed just as the lights flickered back on. She went into the kitchen to fix lunch. She also turned the dishwasher on to do the breakfast dishes. As he sat down to watch the snow, he reflected on how much fun they had just because of being snowed in. than later that day they left and headed back to West Newbury and they didn't say a word and when they got there it was late and Sandra was sitting in the dinning room looking at pictures of John when he small and John came down to see what was wrong with Sandra.

"What ya doing,"

"Look at pics of you and your brothers you was a very cute baby,"

"Yeah I was a fat baby,"

"Nah you was a beautiful baby,"

"Thank you so were you,"

"Thank you wonders what he or she look like,"

"Will she or he will have your skin tone and my lips your eyes who knows,"

"I don't know if you know this but the baby might come out with your eyes and hair color you see my grandmom on my dad said was biracial and even though my dad took after his dad I can out very light also so it might come out white who knows,"

"Yeah who knows can we talk about what happen."

John sat in the chair across from her, but neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Finally, unable to stand the silence, Sandra spoke.

"I am going to get some water,"

"Yeah I'll get that for you,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome so about last night, do you remember last night?"

"Yeah I do it was nice," Sandra said sipping on her water and not looking at John

"It was more than nice Sandy it is okay that you are still in love me because I love you with all my…"

"No that's not what I was going to say,"

"What was it you going to say than,"

"Did we use a...?" Sandra grew quiet leaving her question unfinished.

John looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah...we used a condom,"

"Why I mean that's good,"

"Yeah it is good I guessing you was shock about that huh,"

"Little but I understand specially we are both had sleep with someone who is on the loose side,"

"That's putting it nicely,"

"So,"

"So what,"

"Was I still feel good to you,"

"You was great,"

""Was I any good?" she asked timidly.

John looked up in surprise.

"For a pregnant woman you are great it was nice build up and still have that great chemistry there very hot and passionate it never left us,"

Sandra blushed at his description she felt like she was a virgin all over again the way John was telling it.

"I am glad you enjoy yourself but I think that's where we stop and start being friends,"

"Yeah I hope everything works out for us,"

"Yeah me too,"


	21. Holiday Feast Part 2

**Chapter 21-** **Holiday Feast Part 2**

One month later it was Christmas time and Sandra and John now on good speaking terms and Sandra made a decision to go to Orlando/ Tampa area for her winter break and Sandra and John found out they are having a girl,

"Hey mom how are you doing,"

"Look at you, you just miss John he was here dropping off gifts for you and me and the baby,"

"What man if I knew he was coming here I would gave him the gifts for him and his dad and mom and step mom and sisters and brothers and even one for his other baby momma,"

"You didn't have to give her something now,"

"I was being nice,"

"Are Suzanne and Randy coming down?"

"No because they want to spend Christmas at home and near his family,"

"Oh okay you spending it here or Tampa,"

"Both John and I might go down to Key West for New Years I stop in the store same old crazy people there,"

"Yeah been drinking a lot of milk,"

"Yes mother I been eating right taking my vitamins and saying my prayers,"

"Good to know,"

Than Sandra and her mom talk some more and she took a nap and she dream that she was back in high school and her and John was dating,

**Sandra Dream**

"Yes,"

"Yes what,"

"I would date you,"

"You would,"

"Yes why not we are best friend,"

"You think we should take there,"

"Yes we should,"

"Cool ever kisses a black girl before," Sandra said

"No not yet,"

"It's the same way if you are kissing Liz,"

"Why you bring her up for,"

"Because you use to date her and you two use kiss each other all the time,"

"So did you Dave,"

"Yeah that's so over with now,"

"Good I am glad,"

Prom night Sandra and John going now two years and they going to the prom together and John got them a room and they was going to have sex for the very first time.

In addition, they planned to stay in the hotel as long as possible exploring each other fully. As they, climbed back into the limo and the driver headed towards the hotel they shared a few passionate embraces but also talked about all the fun they had experienced all night long.

After arriving to the hotel, they headed up in the elevator and finally arrived at their floor. As the doors to the elevator opened, they both felt giddy with sexual tension and the knowledge that soon the virginity they shared would be gone.

"Here we go," John said as he opened the door with the credit card key.

As they kissed in post coitus, the two knew this had changed everything and they slowly lay there caressing one another until they started all over again. Making love throughout the night, two joined as one. They figured experimentation could come later; the only thing important tonight was consecrating their love for one another.

The next day they talk about what they did.

""Was I any good?" she asked timidly.

John looked up in surprise.

"Come on it is okay I don't care people know we are in love I love you Sandra and I am going to married you some day I will wait for you,"

"Okay you really want to know how you was,"

"Yes I do,"

"You treated me as if I was a dog in heat with passion. I don't know how to say it, John," she said blushing.

"You're doing fine," John smiled said.

"I always heard the first time never that great but with you it was great and I liked it. I wanted more of it when you get time I would love to have sex with you again," she said quietly.

John was shock what Sandra was describing something he like what he had done a good job in Sandra had not disliked anything John and her did done the night before. She liked it. In fact, she had liked it so much that and that is why she was so nervous.

"There is something there we do have chemistry between us, John. I am not sure how to deal with this I mean I am graduating soon and you still be here you sure we can make it I am going way and I want us still be a couple." she said.

John said nothing as she spoke. He had known this was going to be her problem even before they had sat down to talk. It was something he, Jeff and Matt and Randy had talked about and he knew what she was going to say next.

"I love spending time with you, John and the last thing I want to do is hurt you or lose you, but I need time to figure all this stuff out. Maybe if our situation was different...if we were graduating together and if we were not such good friends, it would be different. But for right now, I need more time to adjust to everything going on and I hope you can understand that." she finished.

**End of Sandra Dream**

"Yeah need to understand," Sandra said as she woke up and seen she was in her room at her mom house and pregnant when she sat up John was sitting there.

"Good afternoon sleepy head what is it you need to understand,"

Sandra was looking around and she could not believe he was sitting there she smile at him and shook her head.

"I, I don't want to talk about it, it was a dream right,"

"What's wrong?"

"John this is going to sound crazy in so many ways it isn't funny,"

"Okay try me,"

"I dream about us if we all want to same high school you me Dave Jeff Matt Randy it was my prom I think and you was my first if you know what I mean,"

"You mean I pop your cherry in this dream,"

"Yeah the strange part is you and I was freshmen together or something like that than it was my senior year and get this we was going together for four years,"

"Whoa,"

"I know I know this is so crazy wait a minute what you doing here and in my room?"

"Your mom let me in and she told me you was laying down so I thought you was laying down watching TV like you always do but you was sound to sleep,"

"Oh okay so what's up how was it,"

"Will nothing I am back home from Iraq and I miss you I thought about you the whole time we was over there and I felt something that I never felt before,"

"What's that?"

"I don't know what I would do if I was in the Marines for real I be missing you and Johnny and baby girl there I might not had seen her or Johnny born it be very hard on you and Sierra and I am glad this storm is almost over with hopefully,"

"Yes it do make you see the light you know when I see that show I get so chock up and I just want to scream and yell and this Christmas isn't going to be no different and I know some of the guys have family over there but I know it have to hurt,"

"Yes it does but that's life,"

"Yeah I have you all presents I can't believe I drove all the way here that was fun just me and Dave I really got to know him and his mom and his daughter was with us and you know Dave is building a house out there,"

"Yeah I know so you got to hang with his daughter and his mom huh,"

"Yeah and I had so much fun," 

"That's cool,"

"Yeah I know it is going to be very interesting to see Johnny and baby girl reacting to each other,"

"Yeah it is going to be great listen um I talk to Paul the other day and he had told me that Rene came to him and told him that she and I going to be engage and that she shouldn't be separate from each other,"

"Are you serious she sayed that,"

"Yeah so as of right now it looks like she is coming back to Raw,"

"That little bitch wait I read somewhere she is going to be on both shows now,"

"I know I heard that too I guess that's the way they going to do that for a while I don't know but as for Sierra she had agree it isn't working out and she going to stay in Tampa and we going to work it out and I am going be starting to paid child support again,"

"Yeah so that's leave to us now will like I said we can be friends and you are doing the right thing but Rene is not letting you go but I don't understand why Sierra was being so mean to me and now her so call friend is …"

"Hold that thought its fabulous calling,"

"I going to pee be right back,"

"What's up?"

"I just want to tell you that I am on the plane down there Linda and the girls won't be down until near new years she and the girls going to see her dead husband family,"

"Oh okay that's good I am at Sandra's mom house so what time you going to be here,"

"Not in tell ten o'clock tonight,"

"Alright we will be there,"

"Alrighty I see you than,"

"Yeap,"

"Everything okay,"

"Yeah find,"

"Good so um so want to come over I got the house to myself Johnny and Sierra is going to a Christmas party and Rene is doing some promotions for our lovely job so what do you say for old time sake,"

"No sex I am getting too big for that,"

"You are still beautiful,"

"I hate my body it almost look like the way it use to again,"

"No you don't,"

"You're just being nice to me,"

"No I am not you are looking great so you want to come down to Tampa please," John said giving her the sad puppy dog eyes

"I hate when you do that,"

"Come please come over,"

"Yeah sure come on lets go,"

"Get your bag too I want you to spend a night,"

"Is she coming home?"

"Nope we somewhat have the house to our self dad going to be there but he don't care,"

"Linda isn't coming with him,"

"She is in New York to see her in laws her husband family for the last time because she is getting married to dad in April,"

"Cool,"

"Yeap they are going to get married April 26th I think I got to ask him,"

"Where they getting married at,"

"In Springfield,"

"Oh okay why,"

"I don't know,"

"Need me to help you up,"

"Nope I am good thanks,"

Than they want downstairs and Sandra mom was in the kitchen cooking and they sat around the table.

"You didn't have to fix us dinner mom," John said getting himself a plate, "But thank you,"

"Yeah I was going to… dam John I am the pregnant one gee they didn't feed you over there,"

"Yeah but it isn't nothing like home cooking,"

"Yes I know,"

"Mom you are not saying nothing are you okay," John said

"Yeah I keeping my opinion to myself about that god for sake war," Mom said sitting down at the table.

"Mom its okay I hear it from my mom and dad and Sandy told me how she feels about it many times so I understand,"

"Yeah,"

"Sandy why you never cook this for me,"

"What did I tell you I don't like to cook that much?"

"You soon have to get use to cooking,"

"Yeah I know but she still in there so I don't have to worried and Johnny eats anything you put in front of him gee wonder where he get that from, you came from New York straight here," Sandra said

"Yeah I came here to see if you was here yet you wasn't so I want to the mall and got something's for Christmas,"

"What did you get?"

"You have to wait and see,"

"Why you not eating no bread,"

"Dr. Sanchez told me I can't eat bread it have too much sugar I can't eat a lot of pasta either and that's all I want too but I been good I am not giving her everything she wants,"

"Have you had strange craving,"

"Yeah I have a craving for um pickles with onions and ketchup with butter,"

"Already you eating strange stuff,"

"I know I was shock too,"

"That's not too strange,"

"Yes it is,"

"Eating fruits and veggies,"

"Yes god and I am working out also and I taking my naps and everything what I am suppose to do,"

"I don't know what made you drive all the way here but now you have to go by yourself back home,"

"Oh I didn't tell ya," John said smiling at Sandra and her mom.

"What,"

"I got sometime off the first two weeks of January so I am coming back with you,"

"Oh you don't have to I'll be alright,"

"It will be safe if you go with someone,"

"Road trip with you and me,"

"Yeap,"

"Alright come on lets get to your place before your dad gets there,"

"Yeah I know he can get anal sometimes,"

"What about your baby momma,"

"She is spending a night at her mom plus during them two weeks she will be moving out into her own place and than the other one kicking her out of my life and than it will be me and Sandy again,"

"Maybe,"

"Yeah maybe,"

That night John and Sandra was talking and have a good and time and they was making out and they want to the airport and pick his dad and they had late night snack and when they want to bed John and Sandra end up making love to each other and than Sandra started to cry,

"Sandy why you crying for,"

"I don't know it was so beautiful you are so wonderful,"

"Sandy that's nothing to cry about,"

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too baby it is okay look you want me to stop I can,"

"No keep on going I love it,"

"That's what I wanted to hear from you,"

"I am so bless to have you in my life thank you for walking into my life and I love you so much,"

"I love you too baby and our daughter and your step son,"

"Make love to me again,"

"It will be my pleasure,"

Than it was Christmas Eve and Sandra was down in Tampa spending it with John and his family came down and most of the day they wrap up the last minute gifts for one another and Sandra was feeling little sad because she wish Suzanne had came down there with her and some of her friends but they didn't.

"What's wrong Sand?"

"Nothing just my hormones again,"

"Oh okay we got the cookies and milk ready for Santa,"

"Yeap,"

"He is so happy he having a good time,"

"Yeah I love it when I was his age,"

"I love this time of year come on lets get ready for bed,"

"Got all the toys together,"

"Yeah some of it wow I can't believe we are spending our first Christmas together,"

"Yes we are next year she will be here and than maybe trying again after that we get married,"

"I still can't believe how cool Sierra is about it,"

"Yeah that's the scary part if you ask me,"

"You know what I want to do with you,"

"Make love to me in front of the Christmas tree even though you got like million toys under there what a year huh,"

"Yeah I came a dad got engage and I am so glad we are friends now I don't know life going too well for me makes me scared,"

"Yeah I know I know I feel the same way someone told me last year that I will get with you and we will be having a baby together I would say no way,"

"I know but we are together,"

"Yes we are sort of,"

The next morning they woke up and Johnny came into the family room and he seen all his toys and he was so happy and his mom woke up and seen all the toys he got.

"Wow Johnny looks what Santa got you everything you wanted,"

"There are some present from Santa to you Sierra," Sandra said

"Really," Sierra said looking shock

"Yes really even you was a bad girl this year Santa forgives you," Sandra said

"Oh wow I need to thank him,"

"I will for you," Sandra smile and said

"Yeah everyone soon be up and over here better get breakfast started,"

"Yeah that's true," John said

"Sandy can you help me in the kitchen,"

"Yeah sure help me up,"

Than Sandra and Sierra want into the kitchen and she sit at the breakfast bar,

"What's on your mind?"

"Why you being so nice to me all the things I did I broke up your engage and I ruin your friendship with Suzanne why you being nice to me,"

"So you want me to be mean to you because I can be a very nasty person,"

"No Sandy I don't want you being nasty to me; I just want to know why you being nice to me after all the bad things I did to you and Suzanne,"

"You see Sierra I am pregnant with John's baby girl here and I have to learn to forgive you we both want something and that's John's love and he show us both love and I realize that we shouldn't be fighting we should be getting alone because my daughter your son will be growing up together and we are family now I never keep John for seeing his son I know how important a father and son bond is I don't know talking to Dave and hanging out with him and his daughter made me realize that life is too short and to hate you , you had the rights to go with him at the time and so do I and the way I use to feel about you and Liz wasn't right I am spoil and I'm use to getting what I want and this is my time to have him I almost throw it away I don't know your reason why you did what you did but if I was in your shoes would I do anything to get this man back into my life too,"

"Everything okay in here," John said coming into the kitchen,"

"Yeah everything okay,"

"Yeah just fine,"

"Oh okay I'll go see what Johnny doing," John said leaving out of the kitchen,

"Why are you changing your ways I am going to stay black I am not going to turn white so what made you see me differently," 

"I don't believe mixing the races and not until this past fall when I want back to school and I had to take Human Resources class and I heard horror stories how people hate on the job and how the African American are treated I realize that John's daughter will have this problem and Johnny will be giving the world so I talk to my black classmate she is a very nice girl and she married to a white guy and she told me how people look at her and husband and their children I don't know I realize I shouldn't fight so hard I mean I just change and little Johnny told John something that shock me and he said in his two old way I love Miz. Mommy Sand but mommy is mean to her and I lose it I don't know why,"

"What about Rene she still wants him,"

"I know I am trying to talk to her about that when John told me you and him was getting back together I was little sad and he and I had a very good heart to heart talk and I wasn't making him happy I was making him worst off and I should of known he wasn't for real when he said he wanted me back he did that to hurt you and I just told him stop lying to yourself you know you don't want me you just doing that because she isn't taking you back right way,"

"Yeah that's the reason and I realize I want him back and than he did that I was so hurt and shock it wasn't funny,"

"Yeah I bet I do want to say sorry for all the rotten things I did and I hope we can become friends and I can tell you going to be a great mom," 

"Thank you I hope I can be,"

The rest of the was busy and John gave Sandra a special present from him and the kids and she love it.

"Think you this is so nice,"

"You are so welcome,"

"Here you go it is from me and the baby,"

"Thank you, you didn't have to get me anything,"

"I wanted to,"

"I got a feeling next year is the year for us,"

"I hope so go ahead and opening it,"

John opens his present from Sandra and the baby and it was white gold dog tag with little diamonds on it and had their names on it step for the baby,"

"The guy said I can bring it back after we had have her so we can put her name on it,"

"Oh baby thank you this is so nice of you,"

"You are welcome,"

"You are spoiling me,"

"Yeah I am but I can't help it I want us to have a good friendship and relationship again you know,"

"We will and when you do come around it is going to be so wonderful,"

"I came around but I just want to make sure I am doing the right thing that's all,"

"But you are and I am going to be there for you always,"

"Forever,"

"Forever,"

Than it was New Year Eve and Sierra and Rene want to a neutral friend of theirs and Johnny want with them and Sierra and Rene was talking about what has happen to her.

"You want to be friends with her why,"

"That's going to be Johnny's step mom and I got to be nice to her you seen how John was looking after they broke up he wasn't himself and I don't know I am so confuse right now,"

"I'm not I want him you be all buddy, bubby with her if you want I not and she going to be sorry who she messing with,"

"Rene you talking a lot of shit now John is happy with her I seen the light I think you should too,"

"No I want John Cena and I am going to get him if you or Sandy or anyone else in WWE likes it or not they can't keep me away from him,"

"Look leaves him alone alright or I am going to tell you don't want that out now,"

"I won't be the first or the last so what Vince wouldn't care he be glad I did it,"

"You know what I am talking about and I wasn't talking about that I was talking about something else you did,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You stole Paul and Steph DVD tape of them together,"

"You don't have proof what I did,"

"You don't know what I got on you,"

"So all Vince going to do is take me off the roster for 90days that's it and I won't get no push of while no big deal,"

"Who says I was going to Vince with this little info I might go to the people who is involve in this tape and you know how Steph loves you,"

"You better not I got some shit on you too like the time you slept with Randy Orton,"

"Sandy and Suzanne and John knows about that,"

"No, no sweetie I was talking about the time we had a threesome with him and Dave back when they was both on Raw,"

"I wasn't with him then so what,"

"Yes you're," 

"Go ahead tell I don't give a fuck,"

"I will,"

Sandra and John was at his place with his friends from work and his old friends from West Newbury and Sandra and Suzanne Melissa and all of her friends came down to Tampa and they was having a great time.

"I spoke to John this morning. He told me that you two been hanging out together this past week," Melissa said

"We are trying to work things out as friends right now." Sandra said

"That's all just friends with benefits or like friends as your best male friend," Suzanne said

"I just want him to be there for our daughter, not really for me even though there is a part of me who really wants him,"

"That's not what I ask Sandy," Suzanne said

"Come on now Suzanne you know what I want him to be,"

"Will let him be there for you also not only the baby,"

"I agree with Suzanne I think it be better for you two be together as boyfriend and girlfriend than just friends," Leanne said

"You love him right," Jessica said

"Yes I do very much,"

"Whatever he had did let go," Karen said

Karen pulled Sandra in for a hug.

"It's okay to want him to be there for you also."

"Maybe I don't want him to be there for me,"

"Yes you do I seen how you two was acting this morning," Suzanne said

"Yeah so,"

"It's okay to still have feelings for him even if he let you down he trying to show you now important you are to him," Noelle said

"You share a connection now, and you always will from day one when you kiss him you are very special to him you know right," Karen said

"Yeah sometime I wish I didn't do that but it was great though I wish I could had anyway yeah I can't wait until she is born to see how many people loves her very much,"

"Yes and her daddy loves her and you John is nuts about you,"

"I don't know what is going to let me change my mind,"

"It will come to you it might not be now but it will,"

Than they watch, the ball drop in Times Square and everyone kiss their husband and fiancée, wives, girlfriends, Sandra, and John share a long sexual kiss like when the night they made out for the first time and the next morning Sandra and Linda was talking.

"Good morning Happy New Year,"

"Thanks same to you," Sandra said sitting down at the kitchen table, "Can I ask something,"

"What you want to know,"

"Your first husband was he white,"

"No he was interracial too why,"

"I just wondering,"

"Sandra you can talk to me I am very good listener and I won't charge you nothing,"

"I'm scared. What if I can't take care of this baby?"

"You are natural with kids why you scare for,"

"I am scare that I am going to ruin this child life because her daddy is a pro wrestler and he never going to be home that much,"

"Wow okay I don't think you are ruin that child life or any other children you and Johnny may have together it is that he will be on the road a lot yes and he going to be doing special things but after while it is going to slow down for him which and see,"

"What if I can't do it alone?"

"Have you talked to any of his co workers who have children and always on the road?"

"Yeah it is like being a single mom sometime and I don't know what if I'm not enough?"

Sandra started to cry on Linda shoulder and she rubs her head and sat her back down,

"It'll be okay. You are not alone Sandy you have friends, family, and now you also have a second family. You may not be married to John yet but his dad and brothers my girls, his mom, and I we all considered you as family. You are having our grandchild." Linda said placing her hand on Sandra's belly and felt the movement. "You are half Cena now, married or not."

"I am,"

"Yes you are spike who he is sleeping with you are more a girlfriend to him than any woman I seen him with the past three years,"

"Thank you Linda I really needed that,"

"You are welcome,"

Sandra want back to John's room where he was still sleep and she started to kissing his neck and rubbing his chest and he started to morn and he whisper a name that shock her and she smile when he morn her name she knew he was still in love with her.

"John what you want me to do to you,"

"What let me sleep I am tired,"

"You don't want a New Year surprise,"

"What is the New Year surprise?"

"This,"

Sandra pull down John's boxers and began to massage his cock and John had a be smile on his face and she put his semi hard cock into her mouth and John started to morn and he love every lick that Sandra was doing and she took off her sweat pants and shirt and she got on top of him and started to rock harder and in no time John came and John laid Sandra on the bed and he started to lick her pussy and she morn loud and they had a good time and after they finish they was talking.

"That was great to start a new year,"

"Yes it is,"

"Why you so horny,"

"You make me that way why,"

"I hope our little girl doesn't be a…"

Sandra hits John on the arm.

"John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. how dare you said something like that!"

"Ouch you hit hard I just saying,"

"John she don't know what we are doing,"

"I hope you are right,"

"This is going to sound crazy but I am going to say,"

"Okay what you want to say,"

"This a crazy old saying but I am going to say it whatever you do on January 1 it is what you going to be doing all year long,"

"Mmm I like what we did this morning I hope we will be doing more of that,"

"Yeah me too I hope we can get this engagement back on and get back to the way we were almost a year,"

"Yeah who knew?"

"What's wrong John,"

"You probably don't care what I have to say."

"John comes on talk to me,"

"I over heard you and Linda talking this morning,"

"Yeah,"

"I don't want to fight we been having a great time but I got a strange feeling about something,"

"Talk to me,"

"Alright just in case things did work out again with me and Sierra would you let me see you again and would you let me be our daughter life,"

"Yes John I am not that mean of person and I know you are over Sierra and it wouldn't work at all I am just nervous I hope I am not ruin this baby life,"

"You are not ruining her life Sandy we both got careers that have us traveling it would be good than she will know about different states,"

"Okay case she do like Dave's older daughter,"

"Sandy she isn't even born yet already you have her pregnant and running away with her boyfriend,"

"Will you had her as whore because you are getting scared that we been having sex too much,"

"I am sorry but we are,"

"Fine I thought I was helping you to release some stress but I guess I will stop than,"

"Sandy I didn't say I didn't like,"

"You was like we doing too much,"

"Alright I am sorry I said that,"

"I love you John but sometime you act like woman,"

"I do not,"

"You are complaining we are having too much sex what red blooded male would turn down sex,"

"I don't needed every waking hour,"

"I guess you are right,"

"Yes I am but I love it when we do have it," 


	22. One Year Later

**Chapter 22-** **One Year Later**

It was now February and Sandra and John was talking on phone every other day and it was now Valentine Day and Dave set up a romantic dinner for John and Sandra to have and he gave Sandra a single rose and she think him.

"This is for my number fourth girl in my life Happy Valentine Day darling,"

"Thank you Dave that's really nice of you,"

"Yes and um I know you want to lay around the house all weekend but you are not you are going out tonight,"

"Dave I promise John I will not go out with you,"

"But you are and I am going to take you to your favorite restaurant,"

"Dave I don't want to go John is out of the country and I told him I'll be home he is going to call me,"

"Sandy come on now you can't be sitting home by the phone and waiting on him,"

"I am not going out,"

"Sandy go out just six miles way and you can come straight home,"

"NO!"

"Gee you are the first woman turn down a free dinner with no strings attach,"

"I just don't feel like going out tonight that's all,"

"Why,"

"I don't know I just don't,"

Than the phone ring it was John and Sandra smile and she answer the phone.

"Hello,"

"Hi buttercup what are you doing,"

"Waiting for you to call me how are you,"

"Good why,"

"Nothing I miss you wish you here in the states,"

"Yeah me too listen Dave called me earlier and he ask me is it okay for him to take you out for V-Day and I told him it is okay,"

"You sure you want me to go out with him,"

"Yes why would I want my buttercup to stay home go head go out have fun."

"Alright but I wish you was here to go out with me,"

"Yeah me too but I have to work,"

"Alright I hope to see you in two weeks,"

"Me too give baby girl hug for me,"

"I will,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Bye,"

"Bye what don't give me that look?"

"What look?"

"That one I told you so look,"

"Oh those look,"

"Yes don't give it to me alright I'll go out with you,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

"Why you are not working this weekend,"

"I ask for it off,"

"Oh why everything okay at home,"

"Yes I knew I was coming out here to check on the house so I wanted some down time you know,"

"Yeah everything running smoothly at my job thank god so I know how it feels,"

"Go ahead get ready I'll wait for you,"

Sandra want to her room and change her clothes the baby was kicking and Sandra smile and she talking to her stomach and Dave change his clothes and they look like a cute couple and Dave drove her to her favorite restaurant and when they got there it was a long line but Dave made reservation and they walk in and Sandra couldn't believe her eyes when she saw John sitting there with a dozen of red and pink and blue roses.

"Oh my god what you doing here oh god you knew he was here you little fucker,"

"I love you too Sandy,"

"Thank you man,"

"No problem I have a date with my girl's right over,"

"Oh my god you going with Maria now,"

"Why don't you broadcasted all over the internet since Melina and I didn't work out so I trying it date again so is Maria,"

"So are you," 

"Yes we are dating,"

"Cool but…"

"Thanks again man,"

"You are welcome you two have a great night I'm staying at the hotel,"

"Oh okay thanks for the surprise,"

"You are welcome,"

Sandra sat down and John smile at her and Sandra was getting little emotional and John got up and gave her a hug and kiss on the lips and he sat back down.

"Hey stop crying it is our day come on now stop crying,"

"I can't believe you are here I think she knew because when I was in the shower she was kicking up a storm thank you for the roses they are beautiful,"

"You are welcome baby,"

"How in the world did you two get off the world tour?"

"Will yesterday was the last day that's how,"

"Oh how was Italy,"

"Not the same without you,"

"Aw,"

"Your Italian lover Anthony told me to tell you hello,"

"Oh my god he did that's great how is he,"

"Good here I brought you something back,"

John handed Sandra a box from Tiffany's and it was necklace that match her ring.

"Oh wow this is beautiful thank you so much you are spoiling me John I don't …," Sandra said with tears coming

"Yes you do deserve it you deserve everything baby you are so worth it,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome ready to eat,"

"You know I am,"

"Okay let's eat and than I give you something that you won't forget,"

"Yes I would love that," 

Than they had, dinner and John surprise her to a concert of her favorite artist Mariah Carey who was doing a show in Vegas and she sing a song that Sandra had listen to on the plane when she was coming home from her first weekend she spend with John.

"How's everyone doing yeah I going to sing a song for all the new couples here tonight turn lights down low thank you I love you too yeah," Mariah said

Mariah band started playing the intro of I still believe, the background was pink and purple, and she sat down on stool.

_**Mariah sings:**_

You look in my eyes  
And I get emotional  
Inside  
I know it's crazy but  
You still can touch my heart  
And after all this time  
You'd think that I  
Wouldn't feel the same  
But time melts into nothing  
And nothing's changed

I still believe, someday you and me  
Will find ourselves in love again  
I had a dream, someday you and me  
Will find ourselves in love again

Each day of my life  
I'm filled with all the joy  
I could find  
You know that I am not the desperate type  
If there's one spark of hope left in my grasp  
I'll hold it with both hands  
It's worth the risk of burning  
To have a second chance

No, no, no, no, no, nooo I need you baby  
I still believe that we can be together  
Ooooohoh no, no nooo  
If we believe that true love never has to end  
Then we must know that we will love again  
Mmmh

Ooooohoh  
I still believe, someday you and me  
Will find ourselves in love again  
Oh baby, yeah, yeah  
I had a dream, you and me  
Will find ourselves in love  
Again  
(I still believe)  
Oh baby I do  
(Someday you and me)  
Just give me one more time  
And love  
Again  
I had a dream, someday you and me  
Will find ourselves in love  
Again

John had his arms around Sandra stomach and waist and than Mariah did one of Sandra favorite song that was never release and Sandra smile when she sing it.

"Oh wow she is going to sing my favorite song,"

"I never heard this song on the radio,"

"No it is song never got radio play,"

"Oh okay,"

"This song reminds me of us so much and I want you to hear lyrics and tell me what you think okay,"

"Okay,"

"I love you thank you for a wonderful night," Sandra said kissing John lips

"I love you too buttercup,"

_**Mariah sings:**_

When I am lost  
you shine a light for me and set me free  
when I am low  
you wash away my tears

And take me through  
the loneliness and emptiness  
through the darkest night  
Somehow I survive  
through it all

When you tell me I'm the only one you need  
Sweet and tenderly  
and your love  
Breaks away the clouds surrounding me  
All I have I want to give to thee

If I should fall  
Your love is strong enough to lift me up  
If I'm afraid  
Oh baby  
You chase away my fears  
And take me to

A brighter place  
Beyond the rain  
And I feel alright  
'Cause you're by my side  
through it all

When you tell me I'm the only one you need  
Sweet and tenderly  
and your love  
Breaks away the clouds surrounding me  
All I have I want to give to thee

You take me through  
the loneliness and emptiness  
and I feel alright  
'Cause you're by my side

When you tell me I'm the only one you need  
Sweet and tenderly  
and your love  
Breaks away the clouds surrounding me  
All I have I want to give to thee

Want to give you all of my love  
Now and forever my love  
All I have I want to give to thee

After the show John and Sandra was talking on the way back home and when they got there it was pillows and candles all lid up and smooth music playing in the background and Sandra couldn't believe what she seen.

"Oh my god how nice thank you,"

"You are welcome anything for you," John whisper and starting to kissing Sandra neck and he took her by the hand and she seen the glasses there.

"You know I can't drink,"

"It is sparkling cinder,"

"Ooh chocolate covers strawberries my favorite wait a minute how you know I wanted this,"

"A little bird told me,"

"Which one,"

"Suzanne told me she show me a story you wrote about me and you very hot I might say and it had that but since you are pregnant we had to go with sparkling cinder instead of the bubbly,"

"Yeah thank you so much,"

"You are welcome I am going to make you so happy,"

"You are ready did,"

"You know I won't be able to get off in two weeks so we going to celebrate our one year being together so sit down here on the pillows I know you been having some back problems and so Sierra show me how to do this,"

"Really now she had you do it on her or she did it on you,"

"No I was down at her job and she was doing it on a pregnant woman so it will make your back feel less tense up,"

"I hope you are right,"

"It will,"

"Alright do your thing,"

Sandra got out of her dress and John rub her back and her shoulder blade and the neck area and Sandra was starting to be very relax and John started kissing her neck and he pull down her bra strips down and began to kiss her shoulder blade and her neck again and massaging her breast and he whisper in her ear and John laid down Sandra and took off her stocking and underwear he cooed in her ear as his lips lowered to the soft skin of her lobe and kisses bestowed to her throat.

"You are going to have the best Valentine's Day ever, I promise you,"

She moaned softly as he had.

"Spread your legs," John commanded.

She complied.

His mouth feverishly kissed its way along her slit. Hot breath trailing as skilled lips moved first over the right lips, and then over her left. She squealed quietly and her hips pushed down into his mouth. He grinned and fingers pushed her apart, letting his tongue slide fully into that tunnel, tasting the sweet, spicy flavor he so remembered from a year ago. His face nuzzled, nose brushing the very top of her clit and continuing to bump it as he feasted on her most sensitive parts Sandra hands slid behind his head to push him forward as she whispered..

"May I cum... I'm so close..."

Acutely aware now, from those small sentiments, how much power he had over her, he nodded.

"Cum now, over my tongue, don't hold back." Her lower lip sucked into her mouth, she let herself buckle on him, her bottom pressed into his face, and her walls constricting as that wetness flowed onto his tongue. A long lick and he kissed his way back upwards to her back and against her neck. John's mouth once more hovering back at her ear to whisper, "Finish upstairs meet me in our bedroom. You have five minutes." 

Oh, how Sandra smile at his words, and she got up and blow out the candles and John took a quick shower and he would quickly step out, wrapping a towel around his waist and picking up the duffel bag on the cold, tiled floor. Time to give her that Valentine's Day surprise that most women would cherish.

He had five minutes to decorate the room in the fashion he wanted. Therefore, the duffel bag was opened and out he brought a bag of rose petals. Throwing them across the floor and over her still unmade bed. One single, Red rose placed upon her pillow. Two candles, Ivory and Crimson, lit each fragrant of Vanilla and Cinnamon. Upon the side tables, one silken ebony pouch, a red ribbon tied into a bow. As John stood back to view his work, he smiled and dropped his towel, lay on his back on the bed to await her.

Sandra wants into the other bathroom and took a shower very quick and she dried herself off and took a glance in the mirror. That her shoulder length black hair with brown high lights unwashed, she wanted to hurry so she let it's softness hang in strings over her body. Her face still flushed and nipples bristling with arousal. In addition, she look at her very pregnant stomach how cute it looks she wasn't too big she just look like she gain weight She stepped nervously and tentatively into the hallway and moved to enter her bedroom. What she saw almost brought her to tears.

The room was perfect, romantic, special, for them alone. In the middle of it, all lay a wrestling god. Sandra wanted to show him how much she loved him. How she worshipped him. John smiled at the look on her face and motioned her to him. Sandra complied. Her naked body climbed on of top the bed and hands steadied themselves on his thighs. She inched herself upwards until those full breasts cradled against his balls and her hot mouth was already at the very tip of his manhood. John's hands slid now into her hair to silently encourage her motions and her mouth slid over the engorged head of his shaft.

She began by lightly moaning against the skin. Her tongue lapped at the tip and she trembled at the taste. Her meaning was to go slow, but as lips slid inch by inch downwards, she could not stop herself. The slow, wet pumping of lips turned to hard and fast sucking. Her tongue gliding along the veined shaft and did not stop until all of him was buried into her throat, being milked crudely but lovingly. John's gasps filled her ears, his shaft pulsed and enlarged in her throat, and he quickly pulled her from him, eyes now locked onto his. 

Sandra moved upwards until her hips met his. She spread her legs to straddle his hips, and rose upwards until she was now over him. She grinned wickedly. He palmed her breasts and whispered for her to do it. One manicured hand slid back to grip him, caressing his balls, and she suddenly dropped with a yelp. She sank that hot tunnel down onto his thickness and sighed with pleasure. Her body rocked forwards, and then back, allowing her hips to circle teasingly as she lifted herself again, dropping down. Their moans of pleasure mixed, the sounds as he entered her, and she stroked and squeezed him filled the room. Their hands met and fingers entwined as they continued to stare into the other's eyes. Their bodies fused as one, passionately making love. He filled her, his shaft pulsing rope and rope of his seed within her. She covered him in her own bliss. Her own orgasm stroking, sucking, dripping over his shaft.

She chuckled. He laughed.

Sandra slid herself fully onto him, her chest meeting his, and her head leaning against his chest just like it always had, with eyes closed.

John stared at her, and whispered.

"Look up."

Sandra's eyes opened to that bag that now sat before her.

"Open it, love." They both smiled as she opened it, slowly, but curiously. Within it, did two rubies accent a white gold band, with heart shape diamond on top John changes her engagement that he gave Sandra in Italy with a new one and Sandra's eyes watered as she gazed to John, who by now had his own tears? He whispered once more,

"You left me once, you won't do it again. This time we make it real. Sandra Olivia Moore... You are my future and I love you with all my heart I want us to be as one me and you no one else will you marry me?"

She could do nothing but whisper "Yes."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love." He smiled and said, as they held each other close.

"Its beautiful you didn't have to get me another ring,"

"Yes I did we are together again and the old ring reminds us of the bad luck we want through the last six months and this is for our future I think we was lovers in our past life I never felt this way before,"

"Yeap you been talking to Suzanne I told her that one night I was having a strange moment and I said I think in my past life John and I was lovers or something I feel a strange connection to him this when I was still a fan of ours I said that,"

"I feel it too but case we was together in our past life you think we can make it to this life time,"

"Yes I do it haven't been easy but we are going to make it,"

"Oh my god she is kicking up a storm,"

"Yeah she does that sometime to get some attention,"

"Aw how cute I can see her little foot,"

"Yeah she is ready to come in this crazy world it is so unreal,"

Yes it is I am going to be a dad for a second time around who knew,"

"Yes I am going to be a mom I use to tell my mom I never going to have kids because of my weight problems and now I am going to be one in three months that is so cool,"

"Yes it is,"

"She is still kicking you,"

"Yeah she was kicking me in the shower harder what she is doing now I know she must want some more strawberries which it is too late be eating my mom told me I use to do that to her,"

"Really,"

"Yeap what are you doing,"

"I am going to take a picture this here put the woman's title around your boobs,"

"What about the other part,"

"Put the throw blanket around there,"

John got his camera and took a home movie of it and than he took a picture of Sandra lying in the bed with the Woman's Title and his throw blanket around than the kicking stop and John want over to her stomach and talk to the baby.

"Baby girl go to sleep now it is mommy and daddy time I love you kitten,"

"Aw how sweet," 

"Don't tell anyone this,"

"Why not,"

"Come on now they be busting my balls every day,"

"John its okay if you show a softer side to you come on now you still the man,"

"I don't to show that side of me,"

"Why not you the one is a face,"

"Baby I am not a face no more when the last time you watch it,"

"Three weeks ago,"

"Sandy why you haven't been watching,"

"Because you still with that BITCH!"

"I know that but it is going to change,"

"That's what you said two months ago,"

"Yeah what did she run and tell Paul and the rest of the road manager we getting married,"

"Yeah but I have you and you have me and the kid I feel so alive it is unreal,"

"Yes it is we going to make it,"

Than they spend the whole weekend together and on Monday John had to go Raw was wrestling in San Diego Sandra could not go because she had a meeting the next morning.

"I wish you can come with me,"

"Yeah me too but I have a very important meeting and I must be there,"

"Aw will see you end of next month in Vegas,"

"Yeah I got idea why don't we go and get married during the Wrestlemaina weekend everyone step my mom but she coming to the west coast end of April so she isn't going to be mad about,"

"How about no I am going to be too busy doing things I can't do that," 

"Okay you don't have to have a baby over it,"

"I'm not I wish you was there tonight but we both got a job to do,"

"Yeap see you soon,"

"You bet hey little one be good to mommy,"

"Oh I think she will man now all I want strawberries now they was good,"

"They was organic strawberries too,"

"No way,"

"Yeah I got it at the framer market they had organic chocolate cover strawberries I this is healthy for you and the baby,"

"Yeah now I want some more I have to buy some,"

"You do that I'll see you next month,"

"Yeah remember you have to come to my appointment before Wrestlemaina,"

"Its on Wednesday right,"

"Yes it is,"

"Okay I'll be there I love you so much I got something else for you,"

"You do," 

"Yes will its for baby girl,"

"Okay,"

"Come with me,"

"John I have to get ready to go to work I can't …."

John opening the baby's room and he had painted most of the room for her the room was yellow and white with Winnie the Pooh and friends Sandra had tears coming out of her eyes and he smile at her.

"This is for you my step mom Linda and my birth mom Carol is coming out at the end of next month and um go shopping on me here you go this should cover everything,"

"John I could do that you didn't have …." Sandra said as John kisses her lips and putting his hand on her stomach.

"I want to you are my fiancé now and I want to do my part,"

"You did you are here for me I don't want you to buy her things where…"

"Sandra Olivia stop being stubborn thank about it your mom wanted your dad to do this for you but he didn't,"

"Yeah and my mom had to save all her money to buy things for me,"

"Alright than I want to help you out stop being so independent its okay to have a good man to help out and I am him so go shopping and have some fun,"

"Thank you so much John I love you so much,"

"I love too buttercup,"

Than John left to go to work and when he got there, some of Sandra's friends wanted to know what happen over the weekend.

"Hey man how are you doing?" Carlos said

"Good why,"

"You seem happy what you and Rene had a great weekend together,"

"Dude I didn't spend it with Rene I was with Sandy the whole weekend,"

"That's not what she told Beth and Kelly,"

"Hey Cena how did it go did she liked it," Maria said walking over

"She love it thank you so much,"

"You are welcome so is it back on,"

"We are starting over she promise me now to watch Raw every week she haven't watch the last three weeks so now she going to watch every week she still don't want me to be with Rene but she said she going to deal with it so I gave her the ring you help me pick out in Italy she love it thanks Maria for everything,"

"You are welcome you deserve to be happy and Sandy makes you so happy so how you going to get rid of her,"

"Sandy really taking you back," Layla said

"Yeah she is taking me back and this time I am not going to let her go now way not this time,"

"Sandy the woman who you got lock up is taking you back," Carlos said

"Yes you know the one who kiss me,"

"Sandy taking you back John," Candice said walking over towards them

"Yes, yes the wedding is back on everyone!" John shouted aloud

"Thank god now you going to stop being asshold now,"

"Orton I will always be asshold to you but since you are the god father of my daughter I'll try to be nice to you,"

"All that painting I help with you the other day you better be nice to me,"

"Did she like the room?"

"Yeah I didn't tell her about the baby shower you all throwing for her she is going to be so surprise more than she was on her birthday,"

"I hope so glad to help you out anyway we can yah we got the old Cena back," Layla said

Everyone was clapping and even Vince was also glad to see him happy again he can see that the storyline wasn't working out at all and was going to chance the storyline and Rene overheard everything and she was crying and she seen Ken Anderson aka Mr. Kennedy.

"Hey Rene what's wrong,"

"John is now back with that black woman he dumping me for her!"

"I hate to say this but you two was only acting like a couple,"

"No, no we are in love for real he loves me I know he do he loves me,"

"Rene he don't love you he loves Sandy and maybe you need to get out of wrestling because you making the divas look bad you know what I am saying,"

"You are taking his side,"

"No I just saying you need a break is there anything I might can help you with,"

Rene thought about it and she got a great idea.

"You going to be wrestling John the next day right,"

"Yeah I going to have the money in the bank but I am not cashing it in why,"

"I know how you can get the belt right away,"

"How,"

"Break his arms get him hurt than Vince will have to put the belt on you think about it they are not going to give it back to Randy than it look like it was plan and Paul and Steph is about to have another baby soon so they not going to give it to him Adam is going to be Smackdown Champion so he isn't coming to Raw and Dave is thinking about stepping down so he isn't no good for nothing so why not you,"

"What's in it for me I break his arm and everyone be mad at me you think I am going to get a push after hurting the biggest drew since the 1997?"

"I can put in a good word in for you I just tell the writers it just happen it was ancient and you didn't mean to hurt his arm and than you get the title it will work do it for me he hurt me I want him hurt the way he hurt me can you do that for me please Kenny make you feel good,"

"I have a girlfriend I, I can…." Ken said kissing Rene.

"So what you need to stay with your own kind," Rene said kissing Ken, they want to unclose area of the arena, she had sex with him, and afterwards he agrees to do that for her.

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome," Rene said "Now I need to think of away to get rid of Sierra and that kid and Sandy and her kid than I will have him all to myself he going to be mind," Rene said to herself,"

"Who you talking to Rene," Beth said walking over to her,"

"No I was thinking some lines I can say in the ring tonight,"

"Oh okay see you later,"

"YES you will see me later they all going to paid for hurting me like this they are dead women," 


	23. OneMonth Later WM25

Chapter 23- One-Month Later WM25

**Chapter 23-** **One-Month Later WM25**

It is now one month later and Sandra and Sierra have been getting alone and it was week of Wrestlemaina and Sandra had want to Monday night Raw which was in Los Angeles and everyone was glad to see her step for Rene.

"Hey Sandy good to see you again," Melina said

"Same here what's up everyone?"

"Look at you just glowing," Dusty said

"Yes I am being pregnant makes you glow like this,"

"Hey girlfriend what's up," Matt said

"Hey Mattie how are you doing,"

"Good couldn't be better,"

"Sandy oh my god looks at you," Lisa said

"Hey girl god you all acting like you all haven't seen me in two years,"

"It feels like that way don't be a stranger no more we all miss you," Eve said

"Thanks I miss you guys too,"

"Hey Sand," Becky said

"Hey Becky what you doing here,"

"Just hanging out with my brothers and sister in law,"

"Oh where is Suzanne and the girls at,"

"The girls are playing with Aurora and her cousins and Randy is playing with Suzanne,"

Sandra had to laugh at that.

"I heard that hey Sandy girl what's up,"

"Wow you look great why are smiling about so much,"

"Nothing I just happy that I am back with John and it is anything going to tear us apart not this time around,"

"I told you they got back together again,"

"I didn't believe Randy because he lies so much about what's going to happen so I stop believing him why you didn't call me and tell me this now I got give him bj for the whole Wrestlemaina weekend,"

"Accounting to Randy you two haven't done it since the twins was born,"

"What the hell we just got finishes doing,"

"They don't need to know that I had sayed that before we started up again,"

"Whatever dude,"

"Sandy you staying with John," Melina said

"Yeah at the Marriot,"

"Cool so are we going to hang out,"

"Yeah like old time sake but only thing I can't drink,"

"That's a good thing,"

"Whatever,"

"So what you having again," Eve said

"I am thinking we have a girl because I been a emotional rack but we will find out on Wednesday but the doctor did say I was having girl,"

"Oh wow I thought they told you were having a girl,"

"They did they want to make sure it is a girl,"

"Hey Sandy," Sierra said walking over

"I didn't know you two are friends now," Melina said

"Me either," Suzanne said looking at her best friend

"Don't give me that look we trying to get alone for our children sake,"

"Yeah we have to," Sierra said

"Oh yeah that's a good reason,"

Than the show started and Sandra and Sierra was hanging out with some of the divas and talking about what is going on.

"Oh my god Becky look at his butt it is so big he look like one of the pro wrestler I don't what these girls see him,"

"Sandy are you alright," Becky said

"Yeah who is that?"

"Wow you haven't been watching wrestling,"

"No I haven't who is the new guy,"

"Sandy that's my brother Nathan,"

"Oh my god as in Orton,"

"Sandy why you acting like you never seen Nathan Orton before or in person," Suzanne said

"WTF are you serious that's him,"

"Yes he is starting here now don't look at me I am not getting in wrestling,"

"That's good I guess,"

"It's not for me,"

"Hey ladies how are you," Bobby said walking over.

"Fine,"

"Sandra don't for get to call to Kristal now and than,"

"She didn't come,"

"No she sends her love though we um broke up and I ran into her the other day and she told me if I see you to tell you that,"

"Oh okay,"

"Wow I need to get back in the swing of things,"

"Yeah you do,"

"See you later," Bobby said walking away and all the women looking at his butt.

"Sandy what you doing,"

"I am getting a quarter to see if it will bounce of his ass,"

"Sandy stop leave my man alone,"

Sandra had her mouth open when Becky said that.

"Yes Sandy Rebecca is going with Bobby now," Suzanne said

"Wow when this happen,"

"Last month,"

"Oh okay good luck to you both," Sandra said, "I always wanted to see if quarter will bounce off Bobby ass,"

"Why,"

"Because when he first started in WWE I use to sit there and say dam you can bounce a quarter of that ass and one day I going to do it,"

"John got a nice ass too,"

"I know and you can bounce a quarter off it too,"

So can Chris Mordetsky also,"

"I know I heard he is coming back is true,"

"Maybe I haven't heard anything,"

"Oh okay,"

"Stay away from John!" Rene yelled at Sandra across the room

"Whatever,"

"Rene clam down alright you still can work with him just outside of the ring you can't have him," Sierra said

"You sold out you was suppose to help me!"

"I'll be back I need to talk to her,"

Sierra and Rene want into another room and talk.

"What the hell you going to blow my cover alright I am trying to be on her good side so you can slip right in there and get John,"

"You trying to help me,"

"Yes,"

"Oh okay I am so sorry,"

"Alright you have a good show alright,"

"Okay," Rene said leaving out of the room.

Sandra walk in and to see if everything okay.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah ,yeah listen Sandy I told Rene I was still helping her to get John but I am not so what I am going to do is get her to confess she had edited that of Triple H and Stephanie so she can get fired and put in the stated house I never know she was that crazy,"

"You would do that for me,"

"I am doing it for myself and for Milkshake and Johnny because I think she will do anything to hurt us not Johnny but Milkshake and me and you and that baby you are carrying,"

"Okay I hope you know what you are doing,"

"Not really but I am scared,"

"Oh sorry didn't know anyone was in here," Ken said

"We are about to leave out,"

"Yeah you and Layla have a good time,"

"I didn't know you two hook up,"

"Shut up and get out of here,"

Than it was time for Dave Batista and John Cena and they was going to have a contract and John Cena came out there first and he had on his jeans shorts and his new t shirt and he gave little shout out to Sandra and Sandra was sitting in the back and watching it than Dave came out there around of boos and he just smile.

"Go ahead keep on booing I don't care all I care is I am going to kick this all American reject ass over Vegas,"

"Dave, Dave why you so bitter because your woman dump you or is it because she use you to get to the top,"

"Where is your whore at I tell you where she is dancing on Vegas strips,"

The crowed was booing loud and Sandra was sitting in the back laughing her head off and John had little grin on his face.

"Will at least Rene making me money,"

"Alright you two we are not bloody out here for who woman do what we are here to sign the contract and have a debate on who going to win at Wrestlemaina 25 Glamorous Life now the challenger John Cena you start it off the debate,"

"Dave Batista you and I been in this spot before against different people we going to go toe to toe and I am will be the seventh time World Heavyweight Champ and I am going to beat you and I am going to win,"

"John Cena Mr. You Can't See Me Mr. Marine Mr. Everyone Loves John guesses what not everyone does hell they HATE you they can't stand you they don't want to see you on their TV they want you to leave wrestling all together. Remember One Night Stand when you want up against RVD and they boo you out the build they was going to riot if you won man don't you get it they hate you!"

"I don't think you are that much love here either Dave come on everyone knows you do anything for your best friend Paul and Randy!"

The crowed boo John and when he said that and the crowed started chanting Batista last name repeatedly and he was pumping up the crowed to keep doing it louder.

" You know something I am going to let that slid what you said but I got something to say to you listen closely if Brock or Goldberg haven't left WWE you think you be at the top now you think you be this superstar that you are the answer no because you plain suck and I am not going to be like some of these other guys just laid down and say here take my title the answer is no, no I am not laying down for no fake ass Vanilla Ice want to be tell you the truth you didn't earn your spot,"

"I didn't earn my spot what the hell I work my ass off I been doing the past eight years if I didn't earn my spot how did I become World Champion I work my ass off to get to this spot I don't know what lies Triple H and Randy Orton and told you but I earn my spot,"

"Lets go back 2007 Wrestlemaina 23 in Detroit Michigan who match was the match of the year of 2007 not yours and that old frat Shawn Michaels it was Taker and I and yeah I might lose that match remember what I said when I came backstage I said top that did you and Shawn do that have you ever top me the answer is no,"

The crowed was booing and some was cheering what Dave had said and John had a mad look on his face and he wanted to go over and hit him but he cannot touch until Sunday.

"Remember Cena you can't touch Batista until Sunday," William said

"Listen and listen to me good I fight a good fight and I will beat you like I beat the great ones…."

Than the Rock, music hit Sandra was so shock that the Rock is back and she wanted to meet him.

"Suzanne, Suzanne look who is in the ring with Johnny,"

"Yeah Dewayne Johnson," 

"Sandy you never met Dewayne Johnson," Maria said

"No I haven't met him I been wanted to meet him the last 13years,"

"Maybe John be nice enough to let you meet him,"

"Or maybe not," Sandra said looking at the TV

After commercial, it shows the Rock in the ring standing where William Regal was standing.

"It is great to be back in Los Angels now you two going to have a World Champion match now you saying check out my match from last you saying I work I bust my ass guess what BOTH you need to stop bitching like little candy asses! The reason I am here I been pointed to guest ref for your match Dave you got train by the best but I will still kick your ass and Mr. Cena you was just a kid when I left here and now you are grown up little bit like I told Dave I still kick your ass now I want you to…"

Than Melina came down and she, did her split and Rock smile at Melina,

"Hey ma why you bring your stank ass down here for what you trying to do get the Rock all hot and bother so I could favor your man you want me to taste your pie ! No sweetheart it isn't going to work you see Rock been there done that beside I don't like cheese cake,"

"Rock I wasn't coming out here to turn you on I want you know I been a fan yours and I am honor that you have come back in WWE ring and has anyone told you, you have big ass horse teeth,"

"Now that was wrong for Melina to say that," Sandra said trying not to laugh.

"Sandy better stop laughing before your daughter have teeth like Wayne's,"

"I am not laughing at all,"

"Whatever,"

"Listen here sweetheart stop buttering me up I don't want a 2dollar ho,"

The crowed started calling Melina a ho and John was grinning when he said that than Dave gave him evil look to.

"John go head and sign the contract than follow by Dave," Regal said

"This Sunday say good bye to that belt of yours,"

Dave getting the contract and he not saying a word and than it cut to commercial and everyone left the ring and Sandra got up and she want to gorilla to see The Rock and when he got back there like she did the same thing she did eight years ago she couldn't even take the picture.

"Sandy did you get the picture this time,"

"Huh what,"

"The picture ….oh no Sandy you did it again,"

"Oh Shit!"

"Sandy what you doing in the gorilla?" Dave said

"I was trying to get a picture of Dewayne,"

"Some call my name,"

"Suzanne is he standing behind me,"

"Yes Sandy the great one is right behind you,"

"Hello Sandra," Dewayne said

Sandra slowly turn around and look up at Dewayne in his big brown eyes and she smile at him but could not say a word.

"Sandy, Sandy its okay it's just Dewayne," Dave smile and said

"Just don't have the baby here that's all I am saying I don't want John getting mad at me," Dewayne said

"Oh I am not going to do that,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Yeah, yeah same here um can I get your autograph and get my pictures,"

"Sure come on ma,"

"Hey take your hand off my woman,"

"What she likes me way before you got into wrestling,"

"He got you there John its true I did love him a lot longer," Sandra smile said

"Yes that might be true but who got you pregnant,"

"Yes but if he didn't leave wrestling or was married and already had a daughter I am telling you I would had been Mrs. Dewayne Johnson,"

"I know for a fact that is true John she really wanted Dewayne and the things she use to say about your ex wife wasn't funny," Suzanne said

"Really," Dewayne said giving Sandra the people eyebrow. "What you use to say," 

"I just sayed that she is not treating you well and that she cut you that cut you got on your arm I think it was around 2000 or 2001 and my late best friend Ladonna and Suzanne and I we was watching wrestling and I said oh my god she cut him she cut and all this crazy stuff because I think I even want back to see if I can find the tape to see where you got cut and I couldn't find nothing and Suzanne and Ladonna laugh at me saying it was all in my head and I keep saying that she is abusing you,"

"I am not getting into that but yeah I remember that little scratch I had on my shoulder but it wasn't from Danni trust me,"

"Little scratch yeah right okay I know you are busy so I take my pictures and send it to my mom,"

"Why you sending it to your mom for," John said

"She likes the Rock,"

"D you needed in computer room,"

"Okay be there in the minute,"

"So sorry Sandra I get the picture and autograph after I finish okay,"

"Okay thank you Dewayne for being so nice,"

"You welcome darling,"

"Sandy you still in love with Dewayne,"

"Aw Johnny is getting jealous," Suzanne said

"Tell me you are not getting jealous of The Rock,"

"No I am not getting jealous I just wondering that's all,"

"Oh so you just wondering if I still have those sexual dreams about him like I use to,"

"What!"

"Oh yeah I use to have sexual dreams about Dewayne and Tommy oh my god the ones I use to have about Dreamer hot I did things with him I would never do in real life than there is Matt Hardy and Stone Cold dreams I was drunk when I had a dream about Stone Cold and Mark Undertaker and Adam and of course Paul AKA Triple H,"

"You little slut you,"

"I know I love it you know why,"

"Why you like it," Dave wondering.

"Because I can't do it in real life and that's why I love it,"

"No you don't stop lying,"

"No sweetie I hated I show you a story I wrote about Dreamer I never put it on line because it too wild,"

"Never dream about me," John said getting sad.

"I had sexual dreams but nothing makes you wake and look around the room and see if he was really there,"

"You are not really in love with me,"

"Oh god John please stops sounding like a little bitch," Suzanne said

"John you are talking crazy I had great dreams about you but when I started to like you it took while that's all,"

"You not just saying that are you,"

"No,"

"Sandy come here please darling," Dave said

"Yes Davy,"

"There is someone I want you to meet,"

"Okay who,"

"This Dewayne little girl Simone,"

"Hi Simone nice to meet you,"

"You are a friend of my dad,"

"Yes I am,"

"You're pretty,"

"Thank you,"

"Sandy I see you met my daughter,"

"Yes I did,"

"This is John Cena fiancé baby girl and she having a baby,"

"Cool,"

"Yes it is,"

"What you having,"

"I am having a girl,"

"Cool,"

"Can you name your daughter after me?"

"I'll think about it,"

"Oh okay,"

Than Sandra got her picture taking with Dewayne and his daughter and after the show was over John and Sandra want back to the hotel.

"That was a fun night,"

"Yes it was she being a good girl tonight she didn't kick too much," Sandra said coming out of the bathroom.

"That's good I guess she was scared when she heard me yelling,"

"I am guessing,"

"We going up to Carson tomorrow morning and staying until Wednesday night and come down to Vegas right,"

"Yeap that's the plan oh yeah my mom coming here next week so your moms so that's when I am doing my shopping a week after I know for sure,"

"Cool I need to get some sleep I am tired,"

"You sleeping in your ring clothes," Sandra said getting into bed and turn to John who was sound to sleep. "Good night Champ," Sandra said giving John a kiss on the lips.

The next day Sandra and John drove up to her place in Carson and John help put the bassinet together and Sandra did some work from home.

"John are you okay,"

"Yeah just trying to get this thing together,"

"We have time for that,"

"No I want to do now god knows when I am able to come back here since I will be Champ again,"

"You are,"

"Yeah I think come on now you know you read that on the net because I seen it myself,"

"They saying a lot of things,"

"Sierra and Johnny coming over today she is on her way up here,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah I don't know I feel strange,"

"Why you feeling strange for sweetie," 

"I don't know I just do,"

"Okay you are not making sense right now," John said getting up off the floor "I know how to make you feel good,"

"Not now John I am not in the mood I got a bad feeling about something,"

"Like what,"

"I don't know I had this feeling since two years ago,"

"Oh okay,"

"John don't make fun of it,"

"I'm not sweetie I am not making fun at you," John said kissing Sandra on the lips.

"They here,"

Sandra wants to door and welcome her guest and not only was it Sierra and Johnny but also Randy and Suzanne and the twin girl.

"Oh my word I didn't know you was coming,"

"How you think I was going to get up here man that's a long trip,"

"Nah it is nothing I like it myself,"

"Nice place you have wow you own this or renting it,"

"I own it,"

"Wow and Richard paid for this house," Suzanne said

"Yes he did he said it was run down and he got it fix up,"

"Yes let me see that Mountain View you were talking about,"

"Let me show around,"

Sandra shows her gust around and than they ate dinner, talk, and show them what room, they are staying at the next day the women want out for the day.

"This is a nice area,"

"Thank you I like too,"

"So tomorrow you will know for sure huh,"

"Yeah I think I am having a girl just want to make sure,"

"I can't believe how big them two got look at them,"

"Yeah they their own personality thank god,"

"Johnny what's wrong sweetie," Sierra said

"I want to go home,"

"Alright you can go back home,"

"We should let him stay with his dad,"

"Yeah he hates shopping,"

"I know I wonder where he gets that from,"

"His dad I remember when we as in Italy he hated so he had the tour guide to go with me,"

"Randy hates it when I go shopping because he thinks I spend too,"

"Anglo the same way I make near the same amount of money he thinks I spend too much money on his kids,"

"Will as a single mom if you do make little more money for the month it goes straight to a bill that you wasn't able to pay for I think I am lucky because John step up to the plate he knew he had to do it I am he wasn't willing at first because he did know but um yeah I am lucky,"

"Tell me about it,"

Than the women want back to Sandra's house and it was the day of Sandra sonogram to see if she really is having a girl.

"Miss Moore,"

"We really need to change that," John said getting up and walking with Sandra to exam room.

"Yes we will when we get married next year,"

"The baby going to have my last right,"

"Yes John the baby going to have your last name,"

"Okay I am just asking baby,"

"I know,"

"How you doing Sandra,"

"Okay this is my fiancé John."

"Oh you are the bad boy she loves,"

"Yes that's me,"

"Cool alright Sandra I need you to lie down and I need you to left up your shirt and I will measure your tummy,"

Sandra left up her shirt, the nurse measures her stomach, than she put the cold gel on and the nurse started to move around, and she found the baby head.

"Here's the baby's head,"

"John look, it's our little baby," Sandra said grabbing for John's hand.

"What's this," the nurse said as she moved the machine a little.

"What is it?" asked John. As his head came off Sandra's shoulder.

"Wow she looks like she is waving to you," nurse said

"So we are having a girl," 

"Yes you are a healthy baby girl,"

"Yah I am so happy I am having a girl in my family all the grandkids was girls first than boys,"

"Wow that's unique,"

"Yes it is,"

"Okay Sandra you are ready to go Dr. Sanchez will be in here to talk to and than we make your next appointment okay love,"

"Yes,"

"Oh that's so awesome we are having a girl now we have to pick out names for her,"

"I am waiting to see her first than I'll name her,"

"Can I help with something?"

"I think you did enough,"

"No serious I want to help naming her,"

"Alright,"

"Thank you,"

Than Dr. Sanchez came into the room and told Sandra that, her blood pressure is good and that her sugar was good also and she needed to slow down the baby heart rate was up little.

"You going to Wrestlemaina this weekend,"

"Yes I am,"

"I want you to be very careful don't get over exultant I don't want you go into pre labor or your blood pressure to go sky high so have fun you stay safe in that ring and I want you to stay at the weight you are at now and I want you keep doing light weights and low impact exercise okay,"

"Okay will do,"

"Thank you for coming John it was nice to meet you,"

"Same here,"

Than they got into the car and Sandra was sitting in the passenger side and smiling over the place.

"What you thinking," John said driving

"Well I was thinking that what if one person picks the first name and one picks the middle."

"Okay that sounds cool got one in mind yet,"

"Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"What's a bad idea it sound like a good one just as long as I get to name the next one," he said as his hand touched her belly.

"This might be it John we said we only want two kids,"

"I know that we got it,"

"Yes we do,"

"Since you are carrying the baby, so you can have the first," he sighed.

"Oh gee thanks,"

"You are welcome,"

"So where you taking me,"

"I am taking you out for lunch,"

"Yeah but we going towards Melissa house,"

"I know she is having little gathering with her family and friends since we all in town,"

"Okay I seen you texting someone earlier who was it,"

"One of my friends,"

"Okay it isn't nobody birthday that's odd for her,"

"Will she want to be nice show us a good time?"

"Okay I am ready to have some fun,"

Than they got to Melissa all the divas and her girlfriends and her mom and John's step mom and birth mom was there and she want to the door and Melissa open the door and the walk in and everyone yelled surprise and Sandra was so happy and she beat up John and smile and want to the back yard where the guys was having a party for him and everyone was having a great time and after the ladies had their fun they want outside in the back yard and join the guys where they played games and talking.

"I want to thank you all for a wonderful afternoon and this was a great surprise and um I think you for all the wonderful gifs and specially the picture frame with everyone signatures that was nice I never thought this day will come for me thank you,"

"Aw Sandy don't cry its all right,"

"Yeah I know I know it is a great feeling,"

"I want to think Melissa and Suzanne and all the ladies for keeping their mouth shut must of have been hard but you all did well so thanks," John said

"Yeah John what can I said it was hard but we did," Melissa said

"Yeah we did do good,"

"For Suzanne that was hard to do right Suzanne," Becky said

"Whatever,"

Later that night Sandra was looking at the gifs that she got and she started crying little bit.

"This is all too real I feel like I am going to wake up and all this stuff everything will be gone,"

"Hey you are not going to wake up and still living at your mom house you are out of your mom apron and you are on your own,"

"I know but I feel like someone else is wearing the glass slipper not me,"

"But you are baby you are and you look hot in that glass slipper and pregnant great stuff,"

"John stop I am pregnant with your child and I feel like I gain all my weight back and I am not really with you no more,"

"No Sandy you are with me and this is a dream that would never end,"

"Yes it is,"

"No it's not unless god forbid something happen but as of right now no the dream isn't going to end,"

"I hope you are right because I love you too much,"

"And I love you too and we will be one big happy family,"

It was now Wrestlemaina 25 Sandra and Suzanne give their husband, boyfriend kisses for good, they show how this match came about, and they run the video take and showing them getting ready for the fight and the camera to JBL and Michael Cole.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is match is for US title Randy Orton vs. Nathan Orton for the United States World Title it is sad that had to come down to this Big Nat Nathan Orton was just tired of his brother bullying the younger guys and treating women like a piece of meat,"

"If my little brother did that I would stomp a mudded hold in his face it was right and watch Randy Orton will retain his title once again,"

"Almost ended his own brother career in WWE he acting like he is the only Orton can wrestle in WWE,"

"Yeah but he working hard so be on the top and he is on top he is the top Orton in this sport he out did his father and grandfather together,"

Meanwhile in the back Randy want over to talk to Suzanne for a minute.

"Baby I want to tell you how much I love and the girls and I want to think you for staying behind me all these years and I love,"

"Randy are you alright,"

"Yeah I am nervous yeah me and Nat fought before not in front the whole world,"

"Randy you are older him and you can beat him so go out there and beat him,"

"Hey don't encouge him to do that," Bob said

"Sorry I was getting into character that's all,"

"That was nice of you to get Sandy to watch the twins,"

"Will she wanted to spend time with them,"

"I am helping her she have also had her step son also so she going to need some help,"

"That's nice of you mom,"

"I can't believe that they got you wrestling Nathan he just starting and they have you wrestling,"

"Mom come on you seen us fight before,"

"Yes I have this is going to be a hardcore match I don't know,"

"It's not a hardcore match it just that me and Nat is going to go at like we did when we was kids,"

"Jena they going to be okay,"

In the front, you can see Suzanne, Bob, Becky, and Nathan girlfriend Jasmine and Jena stayed in the back with Sandra with her grandchildren the two men stare down as Nathan backs his brother into a corner. Randy slaps his face and Nathan goes for Randy with a right hand but misses. The two men lock up and Nathan has Randy in a side headlock. Randy evades two blows by the Nathan before hitting a standing dropkick for a two count. Orton drops the Nathan with a back body drop, leap frogs a Nathan blow, but then he catches a right hand right to the jaw sending him down like a sack of bricks. Nathan is in control until he runs into a cradle and Randy pins him for a two count. Randy goes for an early RKO but Nathan tosses him right to the outside of the ring.

"This a great match we are seeing a new comer to the sport and a legend in his own this a great match John,"

"Of course it they been school by their father and we seeing big brother taking little brother to wood shed and teaching him a thing or two,"

The camera cuts to the crowed and you can see Bob and Suzanne and Jasmine looking at the match and meanwhile in the back you see Sandra and Jena holding the twins looking at the TV and John came into room and sat next to Sandra one of the twins was a sleep and John took his camera phone took a picture of them two and send it to Suzanne.

"What did you write to her?"

"I wrote look mommy what daddy is doing to my sister and I got the picture of you and baby sleep,"

"I was not sleep I was resting my eyes,"

"Jena tell my fiancé she was sleep,"

"You was sleep,"

"So sorry for falling asleep your son woke us up early in the morning,"

"Randy getting up early,"

"No not your son his son looks at him now he is knock out,"

"Yeah all that running around you did to him,"

"I didn't such thing,"

"I drag him to the mall Sierra wanted to go to the mall I am sorry,"

Meanwhile in the ring, Nathan sets Orton up on the apron and he drops the leg right across the throat of Randy. Nathan grabs the arm of Randy and he performs the Undertaker Old School for the fans in Vegas crashing down on the arm of Randy, Nathan runs at Randy with a big boot but Randy evades and Randy goes groin first into the turnbuckle. Randy dropkicks Nathan off the apron and sending him flying into the security barrier. Randy takes advantage and he works on the head of the Nathan followed by a few uppercuts. Nathan fights back with elbows and right hands but Randy explodes off the ropes with a clothesline sending the Nathan down.

"What is Nathan got to do to get back into this match and what he has to do beat his big brother?"

"Bob these boys how to fight and they are fighting a good fight but right now Randy is taking his little brother to school and maybe he can win this match who knows like I said it is a tough call,"

"Nathan throws Randy off the ropes; Randy ducks, Nathan drops him with DDT and covers for a two count. So close I wonder if Randy and Nathan still have that good brother bond,"

"I don't know maybe they will maybe not I don't think Randy is going to lose any sleep over it he still be the US Heavyweight Champion,"

"The way he won it from Carlito was wrong and now we still don't know if he coming back to wrestling or not,"

"Hey big freaking deal I work 372 days with bad back broken this and broken that and I didn't bitch about it I want out there and I wrestle that's wrong these young folks they get a paper cut and they out for the rest of year man up Carlito man up,"

"Randy Orton and MVP took out Matt Hardy first than they took out Carlito and Nathan didn't want no part what these two did to so he stood up for Carlito and that's how this match came about,"

Nathan whips Randy off the buckle before dropping him with a sidewalk slam. Nathan covers and Randy kicks out at two. Nathan works Randy over in the corner before whipping him to the other and crushing him with two exploding splashes. Nathan drops Randy with the snake eyes on the buckle, but Randy responds with a spinning back elbow and both men go down. Randy gets up and grabs the head of the Nathan before giving him numerous clubbing blows to the chest!

Randy poses at the crowd but the Nathan sits up! Randy cannot believe it. Randy goes for the rights and lefts making the Nathan teeter. The two men go back and forth for a bit until Nathan places Randy in the dragon sleeper.

The camera turns to Bob and Becky and Suzanne and Jasmine with worried look on the their faces and the camera want back to Randy hangs in it for a bit until reversing the hold into a DDT. Randy jumps on Nathan with a front face lock. Nathan fights himself out but Randy slaps the sleeper on again. Nathan counters with a back suplex. Both men get to their feet and Randy runs into a big boot. Nathan comes off the ropes but Randy drops him with a power slam for a close two count. 

"You see Bob sitting there with Randy's wife and Nathan girlfriend they both told me they wish it didn't come down but they know it is something have to be done,"

"Michael who cares what they think these two young men are fighting for the US title who is the better Orton that's all matter,"

"Randy Orton takes control and climbs the ropes for a 10-punch count. At nine, he poses and Nathan grabs him and goes for the last ride but Orton evades." Michael Cole said

Randy is shoved into the referee Nathan goes for another last ride but Randy falls out. Cowboy Bob Orton comes to the ring and he CRACKS Nathan with the legendary cast! He tosses Randy on the Nathan and grabs the referee... 1...2... KICK OUT!

Everyone cheered when Nathan kicks out and he is up! The two men tango and Bob is on the apron calling for the cast. Randy tosses Nathan towards him but the Nathan boots him right in the face! Nathan slaps the choke on Randy he goes for the choke slam but Randy turns it into an RKO! He makes the cover...1...2...kick out AGAIN by Nathan Randy then goes to tombstone the Nathan. He actually has him in position but Matt Hardy comes down there and with Eve and Randy has his eyes on them and Matt grab Eve and kiss her and Nathan turns it around. Nathan drops Randy's with the tombstone and covers Randy 1...2...3. It is over!

"A new US Champion Big Nat Nathan Orton!" Tony said.

When they got into the back Randy gave his little brother a hug and told him how proud he was and meanwhile John was getting ready to wrestle Dave and Sandra came into his room to see how he doing.

"Hey come on in,"

"Ready to kick some butt,"

"Yeah I am ready Johnny still sleep,"

"Yeap his mom with him now,"

"Oh okay was that a great match between Randy and Nathan,"

"Yeah that was awesome match so was the match with Rene and Melina was good can I ask you something,"

"Shoot,"

"Why you have to kiss her?"

"It's in the script hey don't give me that face,"

"I know but I hope she isn't going to be all over you like a groupie over a NFL footballer win you what face am I making,"

"Yeah I know but I had to go out there and jump in the match that I don't believe you look,"

"Oh okay I am sorry for making that face I am over that so what we doing after the show going to the after party,"

"Yes if I am up to it I might not go I am worn out baby I am ready to go back to your place and crash,"

"I know been a wild weekend but I am not driving all the way up there and than come back here to catch the plane we are staying right here,"

"Yes it is so um you ready to see me win oh yeah I forgot about that,"

"Win lose or draw I would still love you,"

"I know that are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine but I just got this strange feeling,"

"About what,"

"I don't know I just want you stay safe out there okay baby,"

"I will you going to Raw tomorrow with me,"

"Yes I am going only reason I am going because I have a meeting to go tomorrow morning with your boss,"

"Must be nice maybe that's what's wrong you thinking about work when you suppose chill out,"

"Yeah you got me but I will be alright after you wrestle,"

"Yes we have an early morning flight,"

"I know,"

"Come here give me some love,"

Than they kiss and Rene walk in there and she stared at them and she clear her throat and they broke away from the kissing.

"What!"

"I just wanted to tell you it is getting near time for us to go out there,"

"Alright I'll be down there in a minute,"

"Whatever," she said leaving out of the room and running into Kennedy.

"What happen I thought you was a shoe in for the money in the bank,"

"I thought so too but someone must have found out about our plan,"

"I didn't tell no one but you are going to do that for me tomorrow night right,"

"I don't know if I want to do it you are so evil and IF I get found out I did that because of you I can lose everything and I don't know if I can take that chance,"

" Just do it for me please he needs to be hurt like I am hurt you should see him and her kissing like they are in love,"

"They are in love get over it,"

"Come on Ken be for real are you really in love Layla or you using her you think John is really in love with her I don't think so I think he just feel so sorry for her because she was fat and ugly and she wanted him he don't love her,"

"Whatever you think it the truth in your head so be it but I'll along with the plan but I hope it don't back fired on you,"

"Trust me its not,"

Than it was time for the main event and John kiss Sandra stomach and her before he want out there and he seen Dave gave him a hand shake and Dewayne gave them both a hand shake and Dewayne came out there first and the crowed was on there feet and ready for him to come down the aisle and Bumpy Knuckles and Tradmarc did John's song and John came down the aisle fire works was going off and annual booing feast starts and the Rock check both men and you can hear lets go Cena chant and lets go Batista chants also.

Batista speared John Cena to start the match, and then unleashed a barrage of right hands on him in the corner. John came right back with a bunch of mixed strikes in the corner. Batista came right back with a pair of shoulder thrusts and a hard clothesline. The champion clothesline John Cena over the top rope, but the John landed on his feet and pulled Batista under the bottom rope. Batista maintained control, but the crowd chanted for the John Cena and also Batista. The Animal threw John into the steel steps and rolled back into the ring.

Cena battled back to his feet, but Batista took him right back to the mat with a headlock. The champion got back to his feet again and finally connected with a hard clothesline. Batista was rattled and rolled to the corner to re-coop. Once the action restarted, Cena took Batista down with a shoulder tackle. Batista came back with a Thesz press, but Cena tossed him over the top rope soon after. Batista landed on the apron, though, and hot shotted Cena's neck across the top rope. The champion then hip tossed Cena over the top rope and to the floor. He blasted Cena with an enziguiri and proceeded to catch him with an Asai moonsault.

You can see Melina and Rene pacing back and forth and nervous and Rene looking to see if Melina was going to jump into the match and The Rock was also checking to see if any the ladies was fighting or try to interfere the match.

Cena then draped Batista on the ring apron so that his head and neck were hanging off, and gave the champion a leg drop. Cena followed with a beautiful dive over the top rope and onto Batista. The battle outside the ring continued, with Cena maintaining control until Batista countered an Irish whip and sent the Cena crashing into a pile of steel chairs and ringside officials. Batista stomped and punched the challenger to build some much-needed momentum. He then stripped two announce tables. Batista proceeded to give Cena a running power slam off one announce table and thru the other! Cena motioned for Batista to bring it on. Back in the ring, Batista scored a near fall. Batista stayed on him, though, and went for the sit-out power bomb. 

Rene want over to Batista and smack him and Melina grab Rene and the two ladies started to fighting and hell broke loose and The Rock try to break them up and Randy Orton came down there to help Batista but he turn on him and gave him a RKO and than he left and Rock told the ladies and Orton to leave the ringside or John and Batista will be DQ and they left and Rene flip off The Rock and he did the DX sign and she want back to the dress room.

"I can't believe Randy Orton turn on Batista like that no good son of bitch after all he done he going to turn on him and that women I am glad she is no longer on Raw after tomorrow night she evil woman,"

"Who Melina or Rene,"

"They both evil but I am talking about the new Women's Champion who won Smackdown Women's champion let Teddy and Vickie deal with her thank you John Cena for interfering in that match,"

"Just tell us how you really feel JR,"

"Give me the time I will,"

The challenger continued to work over the champion's knee with a chop block and several more stomps. Batista got to his feet after the ref asked if he could continue. Cena wrapped Batista's leg on the second rope and torque it backward. Batista tried to get in a punch, but Cena ducked it and punched his knee. Batista caught him with a few knife-edge chops, but Cena started to fight back with hard right hands. Cena scored with a hard right hand that sent Batista flying backwards. However, Batista recovered quickly, ran, and dove shoulder-first into Cena's gut. They again traded blows in the corner until Batista went for another running shoulder thrust. Cena moved and sent Batista headfirst into the steel post, busting the challenger open. Rock want over and check on Batista see he wanted to continue the match and he said yes.

"I tell you what you King this is a all new John Cena and Dave Batista we are seeing her tonight I never thought we will see a sloppier knocker like this and the fans don't know who they want to boo or cheer for,"

"I know and the Rock doing a great job on being a the ref tonight I'm telling you it is a hard to choose who you want to win but we know one of them is going to win,"

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for join us for the 25th installment of Wrestlemaina where ever you are at tonight I hope you enjoying the action tonight we already seen two new champion Big Nat Nathan Orton coming the Us Champion and winning his first title and we seen John Cena girlfriend Rene win the Woman's Title and now she will be leaving Raw for Smackdown the main question King is John Cena will come the sixth time World Heavyweight champion,"

"Will JR I really don't know the way they are battling it tossed up,"

He then mounted him and punched his lights out. He connected with a pair of diving shoulder tackles and John Cena did his old move back in OVW called the Prototype spinning backdrop. Cena went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, which drew massive boos from the crowd connected and got ready for his finish. He went for the FU, but Batista countered. Cena sent Batista flipping into the corner, though. The champion tried to follow with a clothesline, but Cena ducked and went for the super kick. Batista ducked and caused Cena to kick the Rock. He then went for the FU, but Batista countered into DDT. As Batista regained his bearings, he got noticeably pissed off at being busted open and exposed the bottom part of the ring steps. Batista dragged Cena to the steps and gave him a spike pile driver onto the steel. Batista then heaved Cena's limp body back into the ring. The top of Cena's head was busted open. Back in the ring, Batista called for a

The Rock. 1…2…No! Cena kicked out!

"Cena kicks out Cena kicks out oh my world what is it going to take for Batista to pin John Cena,"

"JR I don't know what it is going to take but John better be careful or he might get the people elbow or the Rock bottom on him if he puts his hand on him again,"

"You are right King, Rock would not be afraid to hit no one and he will do it,"

"What a match,"

He connected with a diving cross body, but Cena rolled thru and picked Batista up into FU position. As the champion tried to drop the challenger on his back, Batista countered in mid-air and landed on his feet. Batista went for the super kick, but Cena countered and went for the STFU. Batista countered and escaped, but Cena tried again. Batista again countered, but Cena again went for it and finally locked it on. Batista inched toward the ropes and just barely grabbed them. The ref had to forcibly pull Cena off Batista. With Cena distracted, Batista partially recovered. When Cena turned around, Batista blasted him with the Batista Bomb. One…2…No!

"No one kicks out of the Batista Bomb I can't believe what we are witness to here this is great match Cena kicked out of the Batista bomb again!"

"Oh JR you no one kicks out of the Batista Bomb but John Cena did it twice,"

The two lay next to each other, both spent and nearly passed out from exhaustion. The Rock was counting and told them to get their asses up and they finally made it back to their feet, each leaning on the other. Cena went for the FU, but Batista countered. John Cena again locked on the STFU in the center of the ring and the Rock asks Batista do he want to give up and Batista struggled and finally tapped! 

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner and a new WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena," Lillian Garcia said.

Than Rene came down there, the crowed was shock and Sandra smile and did her little dance, and Suzanne looks at her and she had to laugh.

"Sandy remember you are with child,"

"I know that I am happy he won,"

"Sandy you knew he was going to win,"

"Yes I did and it was great to see him,"

"Yeah, yeah rematch tomorrow night,"

"I think Ken is going to wrestle him tomorrow night,"

"Why,"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me,"

"She stay up for the whole pay per view and the other one sleep through the pay per view,"

"I know she wants to see what's going on,"

"Gee I wonder where she got that from,"

"Ha-ha very funny,"

"Hey the Champ is here!" John said coming in the dressing room.

"John you going to wake up the kids," Layla said

"Thank you Layla I was about to say that,"

"Daddy you won,"

"Yes bubby I did,"

"Cool,"

"Yes it is Sandy thank you for being here for me,"

"Always baby,"

"I'll be right back I have to get my head check out shut up dad,"

"Hey I am not saying anything I am proud of you son,"

"You were thinking of it think you,"

"Great match man Sandy is you okay,"

"Yes I am fine Dewayne thank you,"

"You are welcome sweetie you did good John,"

"Thank you,"

"So what you two love birds going to do tonight,"

"Hang out at the after part some and than go to bed we got an early flight,"

"Oh okay see you two there,"

"Alright see you there,"

Than they left and want to the hotel and a lot of the wives and family and husbands and boyfriends and girls was there and John and Sandra was dancing and having fun and Rene was so mad she want into the bathroom made herself sick and she was crying her heart out.

"Rene its going to be alright,"

"Go to hell no its not tomorrow oh I can't wait until tomorrow,"

"Why what is happen tomorrow,"

"You will see,"

"Oh okay," Beth said

Than the next Sandra and John want left the hotel and want to the airport and to leave go to Organ and they was talking.

"That was fun last night,"

"Yes it was boy I seen another side of everyone,"

"Yeah you did so I had come up with a name but it is really a boy names but I think it is also a girl name,"

"What name you came up with,"

"Jordan,"

"Oh like the singer from American Idol,"

"Yes I like her song,"

"Oh okay maybe for a middle name,"

"Come up with any names yet,"

"Nope,"

"Why not," 

"Because I want to see her face make sure the name goes will for her,"

"I see,"

"Yeap,"

Than the plane landed and they got off the plane and they want to the hotel and Sandra had to go to her meeting and John got a text message from Rene and he ease it and he want to the gym and Ken was there and they had small talk about tonight.

"So does she know what we are doing?"

"No she doesn't she really think she is going to get you if I break your arm,"

"I just want to thank you for telling me this,"

"No problem the bitch going to pay,"

"I know she was wrong what she did,"

"Yes it is,"

Than that night Rene want to go look for Ken and he was with his girlfriend and he told her to go away and she got mad and Layla to her to stay way from him and it was time for his match with John and everything was going to plan but something happen John was doing a arm drag and he didn't get the arm all the way and Sandra knew he was hurt.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong ma," Carlos said aka Carlito

"John is hurt,"

"No I think it part of the script,"

"I don't know Carlos he looks like he is in pain,"

"Don't worry he will be alright,"

"Yeah Randy you about to go out there see if he is hurt,"

"Yeah I will,"

"Thanks,"

"It is going to be alright John is a trooper he will be alright,"

"Sandy stop worrying,"

"I know but I still have to worry that's my fiancé and he might be out for six to eight months,"

"Yes and he will be home for the birth for his daughter but he wouldn't be able to …"

"No oh my god he is hurt oh my god he is hurt,"

"So sorry Sandy I swear I didn't mean to hurt him,"

"Get out of my face Ken go to hell,"

"I didn't mean it I swear I didn't have anything to do with it,"

"Yeah I heard that one before," Sandra said seeing Shawn Michaels walking by.

"Hey don't look at I am change man now," Shawn said "Sandy clam down hun okay it might be a pull muscle and he will be alright,"

John got to the back and he was cursing under his breath he was in pain and they took him into the training room and the doctor ask him to move his arm and he couldn't and Sandra had tears coming out of her eyes and he did too and Sierra and little Johnny was near by and Randy told Sierra to leave and take Sandra with her.

"Come on Sandy lets go,"

"No I want to stay,"

"It will be okay buttercups I'll be alright Suzanne go ahead with her please,"

"Yeah sure come on Sandy Johnny is in good hands,"

"I'll go only because I can't stand to see you in pain,"

"Thank you baby,"

Sandra want into the hall and she look at Ken and with a evil look and she walk away and Shawn walk with her and they pray over it and a few minutes later John came out of the training room alone with Randy and they put John right arm in sling.

"Babe I got to go to the hospital can you drive me down there,"

"Yeah sure,"

"I'll get John's stuff for you," Randy said

"Thanks Randy,"

"It was accident I am so sorry John,"

"Whatever,"

Vince was down the hall and seen John arm all taped to his chest and he was mad at Ken and he curse him out and now they had to rewrite the storylines that was coming up and Sandra help him in the car and he was in pain and he was mad what happen and Sandra didn't say much she called her mom who was at her house to tell her that John got hurt and she don't know what time she will be in.

"Sandy you don't have to stay with me,"

"No I want to stay with you,"

"Sandy please alright after you drop me off go to the hotel,"

"Stop being stubborn I am staying with you I can take it I seen god knows how many of my favorite wrestlers get hurt so let me stay,"

"I love you but you might see another side of me that is pretty ugly,"

"Look I'll deal with it alright,"

"Fine you say so,"

"If you get out of hand I get Randy and Dave to knock you upside your head a couple times,"

"Okay I didn't warren you,"

"It comes with the program,"

"Yes it does,"

Than John and Sandra walk into the hospital and the doctor and the trainer was there waiting on them and they took John into ex-ray and they seen the tear and Sandra and Suzanne and Sierra and Maria was there and everyone was waiting on word and little past 2 in the morning John came into the waiting room and his arm was in a sling and Sandra had tears falling and she knew it wasn't good.

"Sierra I need you and Johnny go home and I need couple things from my house Sandra you think you can take some time off," 

"Hello I am on leave now I am free what you need me to do,"

"Come with me to Alabama I need surgery on my pectorial tendon I am out until next year so we got to push the wedding back so sorry,"

"Its okay baby we still getting married no matter what just she might be close two years old by time we get married that's okay our love is stronger this is another test on how we feel for each other and we once again prove we belong together,"

"I love you do we have to leave tonight or in the morning,"

"The first flight out I am not going to be no help you when the baby comes,"

"John stop it right there I will be alright okay,"

"Yes I know I wanted to help you more than I can,"

"You can by getting better alright,"

"Alright come lets go home the pain pills are starting to work on me,"

"Okay lets go,"

Sandra and John and left and her friends was with them and they all stayed at the hotel and that early in the morning Dave drove Sandra and John to the airport to go down to Alabama.

"I hope everything goes well for you Johnny,"

"Thanks Maria,"

"You take care of yourself Sandy alright remember we got a shopping spree to do," Maria said giving Sandra a hug.

"I'll be in middle of the month or so,"

"Alright we see you than be careful,"

"We will,"

"Good luck man it will go by fast Dr. Andrews is the best,"

"I know man I hope you are right I need to get back you know I don't want to be way too much,"

"I'll it things down for you by the way they thinking giving me back the belt,"

"I rather it be you than Ken,"

"Tell me about it sorry I am talking as a fan right now,"

Than they got on the plane and left Organ to Alabama and than Sandra drove him to the hospital and WWE crew was there and to take pictures of John and talk to him and it was time for the operation Sandra kiss John and she want into the waiting room and his dad and step mom came down and his brothers and they was all sitting there and his dad told Sandra he is very moody when he is hurt to watch out.

"I know he can be was little pissed off last night John I never seen a arm to go back that far before and I knew he was hurt right away,"

"What did Ken said to you when got in the back,"

"That it was accident and he was souding like Mike Hickbottom there for a minute you what he sayed to Bret Hart ex wife yeah so I told Dave and Randy I hope one of them win the belt,"

"You think they would really give it to Ken," Dan said

"I don't know it wouldn't surprise me none,"

Than Dr. Andews came and talk to the family and he was going stay in Alabma for the next three weeks and he will be able to go to Carson to be with Sandra while she give brith he will be out of wrestling for the next six to eight months and that he is in the recovery room resting now.

"Hey don't cry,"

"I'm not crying,"

"Lair,"

"Okay you got me,"

"How you feeling son,"

"Feel like Big Show sat on my arm,"

"Ouch,"

"Yeah I know did you talk to Serria,"

"Yeah she is on her way here,"

"This been a crazy year and it just started,"

"Yes what…"

"Don't say that," Linda said

"I know but sometimes you have to ask that,"

"I so sorry I am going to miss your wedding,"

"You can leave John so you will be there,"

"Yes son you will be there so we have to get you speical tux,"

"By that time it will be near time for you to come home to Carson you living with me the couple months,"

"Will duh you be having my kid than,"

"I know and you have to stay postive for her and also for me got it,"

"Yes baby I do get it,"


	24. Labor of Love a Day of Sadness

**Chapter 24-** **Labor of Love a Day of Sadness**

Weeks want by and John was doing well after his surgery after his month stay in Alabama he want to Carson and he travel once a week to Alabama he was scared that he was going to miss the birth of his daughter and Sierra was taking care of his house while he was gone and John told Sandra and Sierra what Rene was going to do to them he didn't want the police involve in this and Sierra had a plan and she was going to do it when they come and meanwhile Dave and Randy came to Carson with Maria and Suzanne and the twins to help Sandra and John out anyway they can.

"Aw this is really nice I like,"

"You two know what you doing," John said watching his friends putting together.

"Yes we do it is easy when you have two people to do it together,"

"You be surprise what Randy can do with his hands,"

"No comment,"

"Yes no comment," Maria said

"Why don't you ladies go out for while?"

"Go where it is 11:30 at night,"

"Oh dam we been working this for five hours now,"

"Yes,"

"Sierra coming out here next week with Johnny so it will be nice to have both kids hopefully under the same roof,"

"Any day wow I can't believe any day I'll be a mommy,"

"Yes you are going to be a mommy going to miss them boys of yours,"

"They staying awhile I am going to be breast feeding,"

"Yeah look at minds I still have my puppies,"

"Wow I never notice you was big,"

"I wasn't before had the twins,"

"Cool," 

Days want by Sandra was getting ready to go out with her mom and John's birth mom who came there to see Sandra and John and help whatever she can and she felt a pain in her stomach and she already started to decide what outfit she was going to pack in her over night bag John was coming home to her and she wanted to be ready just in case.

"Hey Sand where are you,"

"I am upstairs getting my bag together,"

John came into the room and he smile at her and gave her a kiss.

"Miss you,"

"I miss you too glad you're came home,"

"Why would I,"

"I don't know because your mommy is here,"

"My mom and we are cool you know I talk to her now and again you know how it is,"

"Yeah we are about to go out she wants to buy her a gift and also she wants to get me something a keepsake that she have with for you and your bros she thinks it be nice if I also have one,"

"Cool,"

"Yeah god that hurt,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

It subsided so she just marked it up to indigestion. She finished packing her bag, and the baby is before she placed them by the door. She stopped again when another pain hit her.

"Oh I'm so not ready for this, please be indigestion."

"What's wrong?"

"She is moving around and I am trying to get things done,"

"Will there is always tomorrow you go ahead and laid down,"

"No I am fine now it want away,"

"Are you sure,"

"Yeap I am okay,"

"Sandy slow down mom will understand,"

"I am going to go and take a shower and wash my hair so only thing I need to do is get it style be right back,"

"You think that is a wise thing to do,"

"Yes it is dirty and it isn't going to take too long,"

"I love how your hair looks now,"

"John do not augured with a black pregnant woman about her hair okay,"

"So sorry,"

"That's okay I'll let it slide," Sandra said going into the bathroom.

"You need any help in there,"

"No what are you going to do you only have one good arm sorry to go there on you,"

"I can try to you know help with the baby to come down,"

"Oh I see you want to have sex so sorry not in the mood,"

"Oh come on quickie,"

"I need to get ready John,"

"Alright I'll be in the office if you need me I am doing a interview,"

"Alright,"

The pain went away and Sandra looked at the clock. She did not want to alert anyone until she knew for sure. She decided to take a shower, shave, wash her hair, and get dressed in comfortable clothes just in case. After her shower, want downstairs and she want out for a few hours she was feeling fine and not until she got home she want upstairs to her room John was still on the phone in the office and Sandra show him what his mom brought for the baby and her and Sandra want and change into comfy clothes just in case. After her shower, she went to lie on her bed and watch television.

She had a couple little pains hit in the shower but they were not bad yet.

"Sandy I am going to hang out little bit with Anglo and Dave and Randy are you going to be alright here,"

"Yeah your mom and my mom is here I'll be cool,"

"Alright love you,"

"Love you too,"

"Call me if anything happen,"

"Yes daddy,"

"You know it,"

"Go somewhere,"

Meanwhile in Tampa Rene and Sierra was hanging out before she was to leave to go to the airport and Sierra was getting ready to leave and she had a small tape recorder with her she was going to record her conversation with Rene she was hoping that she can get something on her.

"Johnny comes on we leaving to see daddy and the baby,"

"Miz Sandy is having the baby,"

"Her stomach was hurting when I talk to her so maybe the baby is coming,"

"Oh okay she sure eat a lot,"

"It's for the baby to grow inside,"

"Will the baby coming out talking,"

"No,"

"Ready,"

"Yes we are ready little bubby," Sierra said locking up the front door.

"Yes mommy I am ready,"

Meanwhile in Carson that evening Sandra was hanging out and talking to her mom and John's mom when she got sharp pain she had ever felt. She watched the clock until it went away and then she started to time the pains. 7 minutes later, she had another one, and then 7 minutes after that another one. She picked up her phone, dialed Melissa number and called her but she was on her way over there. Sandra told her mom and Carol that she is having contractions and they took her upstairs to lay down.

"Hey I was about to call you,"

"What's wrong?"

"I think its time,"

"Oh okay I am going into the office and call John and Suzanne,"

Sandra was layed on her floor as the contractions came and went, they were getting closer by the second, and she was getting more terrified with each one.

"Sandy sits in the front seat so I know where I am going,"

"Okay mommy oh I hate your son right now,"

"Sound like me when I was having him tell this day I don't know how the little Hercules made it,"

"Oh shit the pain in my back,"

"Here Sand here is a icepack for your back,"

"Thank you that feels better,"

Sandra mom and John mom help her into the car and they drove to the hospital everyone was getting ready to leave to go over to the hospital Randy stayed at Dave's house while John and Suzanne and Dave and Maria want to the hospital and meanwhile Rene and Sierra was talking about different things and the subject of John's arm came up.

"You know that was a great planned I did right,"

"What you mean,"

"I ask Ken to help me it took me to persuade him but he came to the dark side and he did it for me now I want you to stand by his side like you always done and .." 

"Wait minute you ask Ken to break John's arm what the hell why,"

"Because I want him to feel the pain I am feel everyday I can't be with him he belongs to me,"

"Rene you are nuts he don't belong to you that's Sandra man now not yours I am over him I realize he move on why can't you,"

"Because he is mind he is mind,"

"Rene have you been drinking,"

"Yes I had a couple of drinks,"

"God if I knew you were drinking I wouldn't be in this car with you,"

"Will bitch you are stuck with me now by the way I fucking hate you too because you had his kid I hate both of you and you going to paid what you did got me stealing a home made DVD of my boss who you calling sick,"

"Yeah but you edited I didn't know how to do that stuff,"

"Yeah but who ruin their relationship first,"

"Yeah but I told John sorry would you stay on the dam road!"

"Ooo mommy sayed a bad word,"

"Sorry Johnny,"

"I need a quarter from you,"

"Okay I'll give it to you when we get to Nevada,"

"Okay,"

Meanwhile in the hospital Martha and Carol took Sandra into the E.R. arrival area Sandra was having another pain and the nurse took her straight up to Labor and Delivery area when they got her settled in and hooked up to the fetal monitors. Carol sat by Sandra side waiting for word from someone. Her mom wants to look for Melissa.

"Carol do you think they'll make it?"

"I'm sure they will honey You seen how fast oh wait John can't drive will I am sure they will make it John wouldn't miss this for the world, and neither would anyone else,"

The doctor came in, and checks over Sandra's vitals, then did an internal check to see how far dilated she was.

"Well your about 4 centimeters, so we have a while to go. Are you having any pain?"

"Not now but I was six minutes ago I am not feeling any pain right now,"

"Well you let someone know, and we'll get someone in here to give you an epidural. If you want one we have to do it before 6 centimeters."

"Oh okay thank you Doctor Sanchez."

As the Doctor, left someone entered the room.

"Look who I found," her mom said

"I am so glad you here,"

"I miss the first kid being born I am not missing this one,"

"Dave what you doing here," Sandra said

"I just here to help John out," Dave said giving Sandra a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you for coming,"

"Suzanne, Maria thank you for coming,"

Sandra was so happy someone made it.

Maria ran over towards Sandra and rubs her stomach and smile at her.

"I'm not to late right?"

"Nope, just on time. She's only dilated to 4 so we have a lot of time to kill," Carol said

"Please she not evening ready to come,"

"Good." Maria said digging in her bag looking for the cards. "I brought cards."

"Oh I brought handheld game DS game,"

"Oh will you can play that too I have one also,"

"You know if I knew that I would brought my sons games,"

"I don't think Anglo would let you play his game," Melissa said

"I brought it for him,"

"Will it isn't really minds its Milkshake,"

"Little Johnny's," Maria said

"Yeah but he isn't here yet so he wouldn't mind I played,"

Meanwhile Rene was getting mad, she driving wild, and Sierra and Rene want past the airport and Sierra look at the clock she had twenty minutes to get to the airport to catch and Rene pull over and she had to throw up and she the mini tape recorder.

"What's that?"

"What,"

"That sitting there,"

"My tape recorder with school notes I need to study,"

"Why you have it out,"

"It came out of my purse,"

"Okay lets go,"

"Why don't you let me drive I need to get to the airport I am going to miss my plane,"

"So what,"

Than Sierra phone ring, it was John to tell her that Sandra want into labor.

"Hello,"

"Hey where you at,"

"On my way to airport Rene is …"

"I got to go Sandy needs me I think she is ready to push,"

"Alright good luck,"

"Thanks bye,"

"Bye,"

Meanwhile Dave wants outside to get John to tell him that Sandra is ready to push.

"How is she?"

"She's is fine got her epidural, and now she's dilated to 8 so anytime now, and your daughter will make her presence known,"

"Dude I don't know if I am ready for this,"

"You will be a great dad you are doing well with Johnny,"

"Yeah but it is different when you have a boy first,"

"Yes you will do fine,"

"God she looks like she is really in pain,"

"No she is fine John now get your ass in there," Melissa said

"Alright I am going in here Dave hold my phone case Sierra call you can or Melissa someone can pick her up for me,"

"I'll do it for,"

"Thanks man,"

Meanwhile Rene was driving towards the airport and she surreal on the other side of the highway and she ran the car into the truck coming towards them and it look like everyone was dead but Rene got up and she got her cell phone called the police and they came and Rene want and look at Johnny and Sierra and they wasn't moving at all someone who was a doctor help them and Rene had a smile on her until the police walk over and ask her what happen she claim she don't remember the cop smell alcohol on her breath and they took a breath test and she was over the limited and they had to air left Sierra and Johnny and the truck driver and to the hospital in Orlando and they took Rene to jail and she the hospital called Sierra mom and she called John who was helping Sandra to give birth.

John sat holding Sandra's hand as the doctor, and nurses prepped her for delivery. Sandra was getting nervous and John kisses her forehead and told her everything will be just fine.

"John what if we can't do this?"

John leaned down and kissed Sandra's head again and her lips.

"You will be fine. I promise now, that I'm not going anywhere,"

Sandra smiled as a contraction hit hard.

"Its going to be fine you doing so good now," the nurse, said, "Okay Sandra I need you to push when the next contraction hits, okay,"

"Yeah," Sandra said as she nodded and when the contraction hit Sandra began to push.

"Good Sandra, good. Keep it up a few more seconds. Now relax you are doing so good Sandra," Dr. Sanchez said

After doing this a few time Sandra was starting to feel wiped out but she did not complain.

"Come on baby you can do it,"

"Sandy just a couple more pushes, and then you can say hi to you baby." Suzanne said

Sandra squeezed John's left hand hard as she pushed again.

"Come on baby push you are so awesome baby I love you,"

John said.

John smiled and kissed her head again.

"Come on Sandy push our daughter out,"

"John,"

"Yes baby,"

"Shut up!"

"Sandy I am just trying to help out,"

"Why you do this to me,"

"Because I want to help you,"

"No why did you get me pregnant I am not ready for this I hate you,"

"You doing good Sandy keep on pushing the head is out and she got a lot of it,"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU RIGHT NOW,"

"I love you Sandra you doing good,"

"Okay I need you to inhale one more time and push come on you can do it and 1,2,3,4, good Sandra good job her shoulder is stuck so I need you push one more time okay."

"You can do it Sandy,"

"John you want your other arm broken because I will break it,"

"No,"

"Will shut up!"

Sandra was in pain she was getting tired and gave one last push and then they heard it. A baby cry rang out through the room. Sandra started to crying and John want over towards her and he cut her cord and she was crying and the doctor and the nurse told Sandra she did a good job and the baby was cleaning her up, and the other nurses started to clean Sandra up a bit. At the same time Sierra and little Johnny was rush into the ER and John's phone and Dave look at it and it was Sierra but it was her mom instead of Sierra on the other end.

"Hello,"

"Who is this where is John,"

"Who is this?"

"I am Sierra mom what happen to John,"

"His fiancé is giving birth can I help you something,"

"Sierra got into bad accident and her and Johnny is hurt real bad,"

"Here is John right now,"

"Hey everyone she is here she is so cute,"

"John, Sierra mom on the phone,"

"Hello,"

"John I calling to tell you that Sierra was in a bad accident it don't look good at all they had to sent her to here to Orlando so it is pretty bad,"

"What who drove her to airport how this happen how's my little boy,"

"He broke his arm and head injury,"

"Oh my god this is so unreal who was driving her to airport,"

"Her best friend Rene,"

"NO!"

"John what's wrong,"

"Rene she okay,"

"Yes she is fine she been drinking they took her to jail,"

"Good I hope she stay there for the rest of her life,"

"It was accident she didn't mean to hurt Sierra or Johnny,"

"No it was no accident she it to hurt me she trying to get ride of Sierra and Johnny so we can be together she wants your grandson and daughter dead,"

"Do you know why she was caring a … John I got to go the doctors are out I'll call you back,"

"Thank you,"

"John what's wrong," his mom asks.

"Sierra was in accident and they had to oh god that woman try to killed my son and his mother yes Sierra did some bad things she was getting better,"

"Oh my god how's little Johnny,"

"He is hurt they checking him out okay I have to get myself together and I am going to see how my woman and child is doing,"

John trying to get himself together Sandra was about to fall asleep when the nurse shouts out to the doctor.

"Everything seems fine doctor. She weights 6pounds 16 ounces, and is 21 inches long," The nurse said wrapping her in a blanket and handed her to Sandra.

Sandra looks into her hazel eyes, she closes her eyes, and her eyes open again, when John walk over towards.

"Sandra looks at our baby," John said

"Yes she is our baby thank so much giving me this gift of life,"

"You are welcome,"

"John why are you crying for,"

John took a deep breath and sat down next to Sandra's bed and smile at his daughter.

"Sierra and Johnny been in accident and guess who was driving drunk and I don't know how to protect my own son from that crazy woman now she going after my son,"

"I told you I had a bad feeling about something first she gets Ken to break your arm and now she try to killed your son and his mom John this got to stop before she do something,"

"I know I know I will,"

"Oh okay I don't want to see you or me or the baby get hurt because of a crazy woman,"

"John I am so sorry to hear that I hope everything is okay,"

"Yes me too,"

Than everyone left and John want to Dave's house where the twins was sleep on the sofa and Randy was sleeping on the floor and John told him the good news and the bad news and Randy couldn't believe how she did that and he remember that when he was in the Marines she did something like that's why he want AWOL.

"You think she would learn,"

"She did this before,"

"Yeah it was her sister,"

"What,"

"Yeah her sister and I was dating and she ran off the road she wasn't drinking or nothing and she hit a tree broke her neck and her sister die from her injuries,"

"Oh god no,"

"Yeah and some how she convinced me to date her and I did she was seventeen at the time," 

"Let's all get some sleep and um maybe hear some good news in the morning," Dave said

"Yes you are right I have to go Sandra's house I don't want my mom and her mom be alone too long,"

"Alright man sees you in the morning and tells Miss Martha I'll be over breakfast,"

"Alright I will,"

"Yeah we all be over for breakfast," 

Than John want back to Sandra's house and his mom was still up and they was talking.

"John what is going on?"

"I wish I knew what was going on but I don't if I did I don't Sierra or Johnny would be laying in the hospital I don't know mom Randy say she did this before it was her sister but she got killed because …"

"John what's wrong,"

"She trying to killed Sierra and Johnny to get to me and than she going to try to do something to Sandy and the baby so they will die and she think I am going to run to her after,"

"You think that what it was,"

"Yes I know that's how she rolls,"

"John you got to put end to this,"

"I know I am waiting until Sandra comes home with the baby mom can I ask you something,"

"It all depends what it is,"

"Okay if one of us was a girl what you name her,"

"Marcela Joanne something like that why,"

"Oh okay we having trouble with a first name,"

"Aw that be a pretty name for her,"

"Mom we already have a middle name,"

"Oh but I like the first name I run it by Sandra see what she thinks,"

"You are not in any danger are you?"

"No I don't think so,"

"Alright I just have to ask,"

The next morning at the hospital Sandra had her daughter and she could not help smiling

at her she had all her fingers and toes and she was healthy and everything was going just fine when she stop and look at her hazel eyes Sandra started to cry little because she was so exhausted, but so happy. John came into the room with his mom and her mom Randy Suzanne and Dave and his daughter and Maria.

"John looks what we did," She said looking up at John.

John could just stare She was so beautiful, and she was his daughter.

"Wow,"

Sandra handed her to her father, and John had never felt so complete before. It was as if she had been the missing piece in his life that he was looking for.

"I can't believe I'm a father can't believe I am a father again I am so bless,"

"Welcome to fatherhood," Dave said

"I don't know what to say she looks like a doll,"

"She looks like Sandra when she was born," her mom said

"Yes she does," Sandra, said smiled at the scene. John kissed his daughter on the forehead and handed her back to Sandra.

"What are we naming here?" He asked.

Sandra handed her baby to Carol who held her for a while and then passed her on to Dave. As she watched, her daughter are passed around to family and friends Sandra's eyes felt heavy to where she couldn't keep them open anymore. John noticed this and pulled her covers up a bit.

"Poor baby she exhausted must didn't sleep too well last early this morning,"

Martha kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll bet,"

A nurse entered.

"We need to take the baby down to the nursery to clean her up, and get her really checked over. Also we need to let the mother rest; you all can come back later to visit,"

John stayed with Sandra so if she freaks out he will tell her where the baby was.

"I'm right here for you Sandy no one is going to take me away from you I love you so much and thank you bring my little girl into my thank you for the love you show me the last five years," John said kissing Sandra lips when his phone ring and he want into the hall and take the call.

Meanwhile in Tampa they arrested Rene for drinking and driving and 1st degree murder if Sierra and Johnny dies the charges will go up and the police listen to the tape that was found on Sierra and they question Rene and she didn't say nothing she kept quiet she wasn't going to say nothing until her lawyer get there meanwhile in Orlando little Johnny had a bad head injury and his left arm was broking in two places and his right leg also broken in two places his mom was worst she had both legs broken and arm and she was in now in a coma.

"John I need you to come down here Sierra is in coma and I need you to stay with her and Johnny I can lose my job if I stay out any more days,"

"I will be there when Sandra comes home from the hospital,"

"What she is more important than Sierra what's wrong with you she had your son if you don't come down here in forty –eight hours I am going to the media with this?"

"Too late CNN are ready reported,"

"Will I can tell them how you a banned your son the first two years,"

"You know what am not going to fight with you right now my son do needs me and I will be there as soon as I can Sierra accepted my relationship with Sandra now she move on so I think you need to,"

"Its about your child you have a child with my daughter and you need to be there more for him than that new baby,"

"I'll be there soon,"

"When John," 

"I told you when and that's when I am coming that's too dam bad," John said closing up his phone and going back to Sandra room she was crying little bit.

"I am sorry,"

"Baby you didn't do anything wrong,"

"Yes I did if I never came into your life you wouldn't had a broken arm or your son wouldn't be fighting for his life and Sierra wouldn't be brain dead because of me I am so sorry I wish I never came your fan and I am sorry …."

"Sandra stop it right there you are not at fault for this happen stop blaming yourself alright Rene killed her own sister because Randy was dating her when he was in the Marines so it isn't your fault okay baby I am not going to leave you,"

"Yes you are if her mom has her way she would turn you against me go to your son your daughter and I will be just fine,"

"I want to be home when she come,"

"We leaving out of here tomorrow,"

"Alright than and the day after that I'll go to Orlando you have my mom and your mom and everyone around you to help you and I'll be home soon as I can I wasn't planning missing anymore workouts but it looks like I am,"

"You in better shape than some guys you will be back sooner than what Dr. Andrew sayed,"

"Yes and I am pressing charges on Rene she try to kill my son if she loves me so dam much she wouldn't try nothing like that,"

"You are right but John…."

"Shhh don't cry Milkshake and Sierra will come out of this,"

"I hope you are so right she got paid for what she did,"

"Oh yes she will,"

"Want some company," The nurse said brings in the baby. "She was crying for you,"

"Aw poor thing,"

"Don't worry mommy and daddy is here for you,"

"Have you two thought of a name for her yet since you are leaving tomorrow we need to put her name on her birth on record,"

"That's what I came up here talk to her about,"

"Okay let me know when you do come up with a name alright,"

"Okay,"

"What are we going to name her?"

"You was suppose to come up with the first name,"

"Don't remind me,"

"So you came up with anything,"

"Will talking to your sister in law yesterday Marci I forgot her birthday was yesterday so I came up with this name Marcela Jordan Cena what do you think,"

"That's a pretty name,"

"Yeah I know I can't believe I am a mom now wow,"

"How long you going to be doing that,"

"Doing what,"

"Breastfeeding,"

"Until she is six months old why,"

"Because she taking over my toys,"

Sandra started to laugh when John say that.

"John you be lucky if I ever give you any again,"

"You know you would,"

"Whatever,"

"I want to feed her sometimes too you know,"

"You will when your arm is better I'll pump it out so you can feed her tonight okay,"

"Thank you I want to help too,"

"When you leaving,"

"Two days from now I want to make sure she like her home and knows me and let her watch her first Red Sox game,"

"Oh god,"

"What you going to watch the game too right,"

"Why,"

"Because you're favorite cousin in law is going to throw out the first pitch,"

"Are you for real Marc going to do that?"

"Yes he is,"

"Sweet,"

"Alright I'll watch since they going up against the Giants," 

"Oh gee thanks,"

"I didn't get to see you throw the first pitch back in 2005,"

"You seen in on WWE,"

"Yeah who gave you that hickey on your neck?"

"You did,"

"Did not how I give you that hickey in my dreams,"

"Yes you did no just joking it was Sierra dam you seen that picture,"

"Yeah you look like you weren't trying to hide it,"

"I wasn't man I can't believe what happen in them short three years,"

"Yeah I know,"

The next day Randy and Suzanne came up to see Sandra and the baby and they was talking for while John was doing rehab on his arm.

"You ready to take her home,"

"Yeah I am,"

"Good she looks like she is ready to go home,"

"I think she wanted to go home the day I had her,"

"I'll be back going to bring the car to the front,"

"Thank you both for helping me out,"

"You are welcome,"

"You are my best friend what best friend suppose to do,"

"John was suppose to feed her this morning I guess he forgot,"

"He is in a lot of pressure right now,"

"I know that and I can understand that,"

Sandra looked up at Randy, and at a loss of words. She quickly pulled the bottle away from Marcela and began to burp her.

"Sandy he isn't going to leave you Marcie,"

"Can you put that bottle back in her bag while I get her in her car seat?"

"Sandy,"

"I don't want to talk about it okay I want to go home and be with my little girl here so can you do that much for me,"

"Sure."

"Thank you,"

"For what,"

"Nothing,"

"Come on tell me,"

A nurse came in with Sandra's release papers, and a wheelchair to take her out in. As they were heading home, Sandra looked at Randy.

"Thank you for being my friend even though I use to hate your guts it wasn't you it was your character I hated but as a person I love you shut up Suzanne back there,"

"Hey I am not saying anything but there is a wrestling god I never thought I hear that come out of your mouth,"

"Will you did and um I want you to be little Marcie god father you Dave and Bobby and her uncles,"

"That's real nice of you thank you,"

"You are welcome and Thanks for saying what you said back there to me. I know it probably was not the easiest thing to say right now."

"Don't tell me you two got into it,"

"Little disagreement,"

"About what,"

"I think he is going to ditch me for Sierra I know I shouldn't feel that way because the mother of his son is laying in the hospital fighting for her life and I thinking he going to leave me if she don't come out of it,"

"She is strong woman and she will come out of it she is a fighter and she will do anything in her power to come out of it don't worry only person you need to worry about this little angle back here who is sleeping,"

"Yeah I know. He still really loves me Also you're right that was hard for me to admit because I don't want me or Marcie to get hurt,"

"Nah he isn't going to do that at all if he does I'll personally break his other arm for ya,"

"That's okay you have to get in line because I think Dave would do it first,"

As they pulled up into the driveway, Sandra could see the house was full, and she was excited for everyone to meet Marcela. Randy parked, got the baby out, and Suzanne helped Sandra out. He handed Marcela to her mother then he entered the house first.

"Hi everyone I am glad you all could come here today I'd like to introduce you all to Marcela Jordan Cena,"

Sandra entered with Marcela and was ambushed as people tried to see the baby who started to scream at the attention Sandra try to clam her down told her it was okay it was family who wants to see her.

"Oh no she woke up,"

"Hey who's scaring my little buttercup?" John said as he headed to Sandra, took Marcela from her, and started to cuddle her. Marcie quieted down immediately.

"You was like that Sandra when you heard loud voice you stop crying,"

"She had to take after me with something,"

Sandra was shock when she seen Paul and Stephanie and their daughter there.

"Thank you for coming,"

"No problem sweetie that's what friends are for," Stephanie said

Sandra went to get something to eat while John introduced Vince, and Linda to Marcela Sandra could not believe they came also, and then introduce her to some other guests. Sandra watched the way John interacted with Marcela with one arm, and showed her off with a proud smile, it was just what she wanted him to do, and how she thought, he would never act.

Later on after the party started to die down Sandra want upstairs to their room and walk by and found John watching over as she slept in the bassinet.

"So sorry,"

"For what,"

"Not helping this afternoon,"

"That's okay I know you had to work out your arm if you didn't it would set you back more,"

"Yes I'll be back maybe in the fall,"

"Cool,"

"Sandy,"

"Yes,"

"I need you to come home with me to Tampa would you?"

"I'll come down there soon,"

"I don't mean to visited I mean to live to raise our daughter and my son,"

"Sierra is going to make it,"

John shook his head no.

"No she is in a deep coma Sandy there is a chance she can come brain dead,"

"Her mom told you this,"

"Yes I got a call while I was rehabbing my arm,"

"Will we have to look on a positive side right now and pray that she don't lose her life because …" Sandra said as tears falling and John walk over towards her and hug her. "Even though she did wrong to me two years ago I don't wish her any harm at all we patch things up and we cool with each other now,"

"I know but just in case she don't make I need you there for me and Milkshake,"

"Next week my mom going back I'll leave than if that make you feel better,"

"Yes I know you don't want our daughter to meet the rest of her family but she needs to know them even though they treated you like crap,"

"Fine I'll go alright,"

"I love you,"

"Do you still love me I don't know I feel like it is my entire fault this happen because I came into your life,"

"No baby don't blame yourself Rene did this before she killed her sister as teenager she was sixteen and her sister was 20years you know when you learn how to drive you have to have someone older with you will she ask her sister to help her park and somehow she ran into a tree and it fall onto the car and she got out but her sister got crush she told the police that she thought her sister got out it was nasty site,"

"Randy told you this,"

"Yes that's why he got in trouble,"

"So after while didn't they started dating,"

"Yeap,"

"Over the death of her sister,"

"So by killing off Sierra and Johnny god forbid she thought you be so upset you would go to her?"

"Yeah,"

"What in the world was she going to do with me and the baby?"

"That I don't know,"

"She is sick she need help I hope they lock her up in the loony bin not in the hardcore jail but than again maybe she needs to go there,"

"Sandra Olivia that's not nice,"

"No it isn't but John look what she had done your son missed the birth of his step sister,"

"I know I know she should pay I don't know how but she need to paid what she did,"

"What are you looking at so hard?"

"Them,"

"Them who,"

"Your puppies they look like they are…"

Just when Sandra pulls her right breast out the baby started to crying and she pick her up and she launch onto her breast, Sandra started to breastfeeding her, and John was watching at awe.

"Sorry didn't get chance to make her another bottle,"

"She looks so much in peace,"

"Because she doesn't have to deal with crap right now,"

"I hope I can be a good father to her like I am with Johnny,"

"You will do just fine,"

"Can I get suck the other one,"

"No,"

"You are no fun," 

"You are on an eight weeks punishment so you and your left hand are going to get to know each other very well if you good I might give you some after that,"

"That's mean can I get a bj," he whisper in her ear while she breastfeeding.

"Maybe if I have the strength to do that,"

"Wow you are tough now,"

"Let you push out a six pound baby out of your dick hold see if you want to have sex sorry baby girl I forgot you are awake your daddy making me mad,"

"Look like she is done,"

"Very good grasshopper,"

Sandra put her daughter in the bassinet, turns out the light, and put the soft music on and the light night and Sandra took a quick shower and John was waiting for her downstairs so they can watch TV together.

"I was getting worry about you,"

"Why I only want and took me a good shower,"

"Yeah I know,"

"So what you want to watch,"

"I don't know lets see what is on good,"

"Hey they showing my movie,"

"No thanks I don't want to see no scary movies,"

"We got jokes tonight,"

"What movie are you talking about?"

"The Marines,"

"Oh okay cool sure lets watch it,"

The movie started and they were quiet and Sandra just looks at him she still can't believe she was engage to this man who she watch on TV the past seven years.

"What,"

"Nothing,"

"I love that song,"

"Me too I was surprise to hear that in there,"

"Want something to drink,"

"Yeah sure,"

"Okay I'll be right back," John said getting up and he walking towards the kitchen.

"Nice ass,"

"You too,"

"I do not,"

"Yes you do why you think I am with you," John said coming back into family room.

"Very funny,"

"You know why I am with you,"

"Because I kiss you in front of your family and friends,"

"No because you are sexy and smart and you understand how important family and friends are to me and you can put up with my crazy traveling,"

"Yeap,"

"What's wrong?"

"It feels weird to not have a big belly or to feel her kicking and moving around anymore,"

"We can try for another one,"

"Nope that's it I am done I have,"

"Sandy come on you don't want another one,"

"No not right now I want to enjoy the two I have I hope,"

"Johnny will be alright,"

"I hope so anyway I like this part,"

"I don't know I just do,"

The room got quiet, John looks over at Sandra, and he grabs her hand, holds it, and kisses it.

"What,"

"I'm sorry about how I acted when I found out you were pregnant I shouldn't had done that to you,"

"It's fine John. I understand now why you acted that way. You're making up for it now,"

"How,"

"Will you realize I wasn't after your money and stuff and that I am a good woman and that I can handle your mood swings,"

"Yes you are right," John said nodded.

He looked towards Sandra. She could feel him staring at her but she was afraid to look. He accidentally knocked the baby's dipper onto the floor and went to pick it up at the same time Sandra did the same. They both looked at each other and before either knew, what was going on John found him self-kissing Sandra like they did when they first met. He layed her back on the couch kissing her deeply not wanting to let her go Sandra wanted him so bad she also knew she did not want the kiss to end until Marcela scared them away from each other crying. Sandra jumped off the couch and ran upstairs.

"Aw what's the matter scare to be in this house?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She needs to be change can you do that,"

"Remember I only have one good arm,"

"When you going to take that stupid sling off,"

"Next month,"

"Cool,"

"Yeap,"

"When your arm comes out of that thing you got dipper duty,"

"Yes momma,"

"Can we finish what we doing downstairs upstairs in your room?"

"I can't do this John. I have a baby, and right now us doing this is not good remember we only agree to have one child together,"

John could not understand why Sandra was pulling way from him.

"No you agree to that I said at least two I know it was before I found out I had a kid," John said walking towards Sandra's room. "Why not I love you, and Marcie,"

"Can we give it a year or two Yes I know, but I just had a baby, and right now I'm afraid that if we don't stop this now it'll go father, and I don't want to go there yet.,"

"See I knew you going to miss me going deep into you,"

"Shut up,"

Marcela was crying again and John want and get her she was crying up a storm and Sandra had a worry look on her face because old saying she had heard she shook it off and took the baby out of John's arm and she sang her to sleep it was the song that Sandra love and John smile at her he knew how important his life is now not to take nobody for grain of salt.

"I just want you both in my life again so please come back to Florida with me,"

"I have to make sure I can travel first I forgot that part and we will take it from there,"

"Okay,"

John left to go to Orlando to see Johnny and Sierra and answer question that the police need to ask him and Sandra drove him to the airport.

"I hope to see you soon,"

"You will,"

"I going to miss both of yous,"

"Yous,"

"Been hanging with Anglo and Melissa too much,"

"Yeah you two make a good tag team when it comes to fitness,"

"Yeah I know she fall in love with her trainer,"

"They been going together since high school on and off,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah but I did fall for minds even though he never knew he was my trainer,"

"Who,"

"You,"

"I was,"

"Yes you was you don't know how much you help people with their problems and baby you work me hardcore too,

"Sweet will my plane is about to load up,"

"Say bye to daddy,"

"Bye my little buttercup daddy going to miss you,"

"Bye John have a safe trip and call me when you get in okay,"

"Yes I will love you,"

"Love you,"

"Always,"

John and Sandra kiss and he kiss his daughter good bye and he got on the plane, Sandra stuck a note in his back pocket, he took out, and smile at it was the picture they took together with Marcie.

"I am so bless," he said to himself.


	25. A Day of Sadness

**Chapter 25-** **A Day of Sadness**

Four months later Sierra haven't got out her coma and her mom and the doctor thinks it is best that they pull the plug on her and John and Sandra was fighting with each other Sandra thinks it is too soon and John thinks it is for the best they did and than Rene will never get out of jail for killing her and little Johnny was getting better and he like to hold his sister she like him too always smiling at him.

"You still mad at me,"

"Do what you want to do John but I think it is wrong but go ahead,"

"What in the world happen to you?"

"What happen to you there is nothing wrong with me only thing that happen to me I became a mom now my point of views had change some but it is only been four months John give it a month or two,"

"When you leaving,"

"Tomorrow," Sandra said whispering.

"You can run for ever,"

"No I can't they was about to do the same thing to my grandmother and than she die on her own let the same thing happen to Sierra yes she had did both of us wrong I never wanted to see this happen to her,"

"Mommy Sandra Marcie crying for you,"

"Thank you Johnny,"

Sandra want into her daughter's room and she was crying and Sandra look at her everything going to be alright Sandra was bouncing Marci and she felt a tear coming out of her eyes she didn't want to see her step son lose his mom like this and Sandra heard her door shut, and knew John left.

"Baby girl what is mommy going to do?" She kissed Marcela's head as she quieted down, and went back to sleep. "Johnny where are you,"

"In my room,"

"Where is daddy go,"

"He left he sayed he be right back,"

"Oh okay,"

"Mommy can I ask you something,"

That was the first time he called Sandra mommy and not putting her first name in front of it Sandra was about to cry but she held it in.

"What is it?"

"Is my mommy going to go to haven?"

"Will we hope she does?"

"Why you daddy always mad at each other,"

"We just not seeing eye to eye right now but we do love each other,"

"Is daddy coming to Nevada?

"No he is getting ready to go back to work soon and your daddy is busy now and we going to see him less,"

"Oh you still love my daddy,"

"Very much,"

"Why is daddy being mean to you?"

"He just so busy and he is sad your mom is sleeping,"

"I don't want to see you or daddy sad no more,"

"Me either milkshake but we are sad for your mommy,"

"Sandy,"

"Daddy you're back,"

"Yes champ I am back um go in the family room and TV while I talking to mommy Sandy okay champ,"

"Can we go in our room?"

Sandra and John walk into their room, Sandra sat down on the bed, she looks at John, and he sat next to her and she move away from him.

"Sandy I need you stay just one more day okay,"

"No you are right and I am wrong I want you to know I will always love but you didn't had to hit me like that,"

"I was mad I know I have to get over it but you didn't have to say what you sayed,"

"I am sorry about that and I think you should wait little longer they going to put Rene under the jail regardless if Sierra is alive or dead,"

"Yeah but she still can get out two 20years now for good behavior,"

"Look John I am not going to fight you okay I am leaving tomorrow,"

"You just can't keep on running like that,"

"I am not really not running I am going back to work not running,"

"So what it is over,"

"No, no just think about your son for a change instead of you he wants his mommy to be alright he ask me is his mom going to haven what do you say to a three year old you know it is going to scar him knowing his dad pull the …"

"Hello what are serious what is her mom saying to do it I see are you sure there isn't nothing else to do alright be down there okay bye,"

"That's the doctor,"

"Yeah," John whisper

"Did they do it?"

"He wants me and down at the hospital to sign the paper to go ahead and do this,"

"Should I go with you?"

"Please," John whisper, "I don't want to fight with you no more either I want my buttercup back,"

"Just tell me when the funeral is and I'll bring ….your daughter is up again she having a hard sleeping even though we been here since May,"

"She don't want to see her mommy and daddy fighting no more,"

"Yeah that might be it or she sense something going to happen,"

"Yeah or she don't want to see us sad she want to be happy,"

Sandra want into the room and she pick up her daughter and clam her down and she wouldn't stop crying until she hear her dad and Sandra gave Marcela to John and she still cry and after while she stop and look at her dad in the eyes and he smile at her.

"Why you crying so much huh mommy and daddy is here for you we are not going to leave you okay sweet pea,"

"Can you watch her I am going to change my clothes,"

Yes I can,"

"Thank you,"

Sandra left out of the room to change her clothes and John want into the family room and with Johnny and he was watching cartoons and Johnny sat next to his dad and little sister and they was talking.

"What are you watching?"

"Shrek,"

"Cool,"

"Yeah daddy why is mommy dying,"

"She got hurt real bad,"

"Because of Miss Rene,"

"Yes she was driving too fast that's something I hope you never do,"

"I won't do that,"

The phone ring and it was Sandra boss.

"Hold your sister," John said handing Marci to Johnny. "Sandy telephone,"

"What,"

"Get the phone,"

"Oh okay thank you,"

"Daddy why her eyes green,"

"They are not green they are hazel color,"

"Why,"

"Because of my blue eyes and mommy Sandy brown eyes,"

"Oh why do I have blue eyes than,"

"Because me and your mommy have blue eyes, 

"Cool,"

"Why say it is cool,"

"Because grandmom said it good that I have blond hair and blue eyes it means I am part of you,"

"Who told you that?"

"Grandmom Jones,"

"Will you are apart of me but your hair might change colors when you get older,"

"Really,"

"Is my hair going to be same color as your or mommy,"

"I don't know son it could be same color as Marci's,"

"Which Marci's Aunt Marci or baby Marci,"

"Aunt Marci her hair is black,"

"Yes but I like it the way it is,"

"It might change,"

"No,"

"You don't know that,"

John seen Sandra coming out of the room and she was dress nice and John smile at her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine I need to go downtown tomorrow before we leave I think they going to open a firm here,"

"That be great and you can run that,"

"I don't think so you see they want people with experiences over twenty years so I won't be a partner I'll be nothing but someone assistants,"

"Oh baby you don't need that than,"

"You saying I should become a stay home mom now,"

"You don't have to work full time remember what we use to talk about,"

"Yeah I do," Sandra said in low voice.

"We better get going,"

"Yes we do,"

"You want me to drive,"

"You can drive,"

"Come on Johnny time to go,"

They drove to the hospital and Sierra was still in the coma her mom dad and sister and brother was there John got the paper and the mister was praying over her Sandra had big lump in her throat she didn't want to see her die even though she didn't treat her right when she and John started to dating she never want anything to happy to her and Johnny want over to the bed and sat next to her put his hand on hers and John sat in the back of the room trying not to cry.

"Sierra Lynn Jones please go in peace and let the lord take you into his kingdom in Jesus amen,"

The doctors go over towards the bed and unplug her from the monitors and everyone broke down and cries Johnny ran over towards Sandra and sat on her lap and he was crying.

The doctors walk on the other side and take out the IVs and her hand move John walk over and held her hand and he kiss her hand the nurse check her pulse to see if she still alive and Sierra pulse was moving slower John told Sierra sorry for this happen to her that he will always will have a special place in his heart for her.

"I love you Sierra forever,"

Sierra started to move, her eyes open and she move her hand she sat up, and Johnny and John want over towards her.

"Oh my god oh my god you are alive thank you god for bring her back,"

"What happen?"

"You was in a coma for four months,"

"Oh who are you,"

"I 'm your doctor Dr. Kasson that's your sister and brother your mom and dad your son your ex boyfriend,"

"I have a child,"

"Yes he is three years old his name is Johnny,"

"You're his dad,"

"No I am your doctor this his your son dad,"

"No defends but you are dorky looking,"

Sandra had smile and tears coming out of her eyes at the same time.

"Oh god she don't remember loving him,"

"That means she don't remember the accident either,"

"Do you know what today's date is,"

"August 31, 2005,"

"John that's the date you ask Sierra to marry you,"

"Yes it was that day,"

"Aw look at her can I hold her she is beautiful,"

"That's John's love child he made with her,"

"Mother please," her sister said

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Marcela,"

"Mommy that's my step sister,"

"You also fall in love with that dorky man,"

"Yes, yes I did," Sandra whisper.

"Why,"

"Just happen,"

"Bull you ruin their relationship,"

"Momma not now,"

"Sierra how old are you,"

"28,"

"Your birthday date is,"

"June 10th I think,"

"Your son birthday,"

"March 26th,"

"Where was you born at?"

"Dorchester Mass,"

"No sweetie you was …"

"Mr. Mrs. Jones your daughter is suffering from some kind of drama temp of memory loss out of all the question I ask her she only got two right I am going to set up some test to see how much she loss it might come back right away it might not,"

"What's your name?"

"Who me," Sandra said

"Yes what's your name?"

"Sandra Moore,"

"Was we friends,"

"No we wasn't at first than you came around and we become friends,"

"Why we wasn't friends,"

Sandra took a deep breath and sat down next to her on the bed.

"You was in love with him," Sandra said pointing to John. "And you wanted him back we had a bad fight and you set him up so I would leave him and um to be honest with you that's all water under the bridge now,"

"I want to know,"

"Honey you don't talk to her she is the reason …."

"Mother stop Sierra had change for the better and you hated let her be the way she was before the accident,"

"No, no we are friends she wouldn't do anything to hurt me,"

"No I wouldn't,"

"She looks like a little doll here take her I need to laid down my head hurting,"

"I think it is time for you all to leave now she do need to rest,"

"We have to make some calls thought we will be having a funeral,"

"Yes momma you do I knew she was going to live you and John written her off,"

"John wanted her dead more than me so he can play house with that woman you are the reason why Sierra started hanging out with Rene if you didn't come into his life they would be married now its your fault yours!"

"Lord forgive me what I am about to say to this woman she is not giving me no choice let me tell you something your daughter slept with my best friend husband she slept with John's best friend I did not ruin their relationship she ruin her relationship with him not me all I ever wanted to be his friend nothing more I am so sorry we fall in love I am sorry that she got caught up the lies that Rene was telling her to do I am sorry that …"

"How dare you, you knew that they was trying to get back together,"

"Mother stops it!"

"I didn't know if I did I wouldn't bother," Sandra said putting Marci and Johnny in their car seats. "How did I know he had girlfriend when kept that to himself he didn't say anything if he really love… I am out of here John you coming,"

"Yeah I think you need to get your fact straight Mrs. Jones your daughter wasn't no angel yes we'd talk about getting back together but it wasn't nothing solid she knew that she was the one act like she didn't wanted me not the other way around," John said getting into the car.

On the ride home Sandra and John was so quiet and John ask Johnny did he wanted McDonalds for dinner and he was happy about it and they pull up to McDonald and want inside and they let Johnny played and they talk.

"I want to say sorry to you and the hell that I put you through,"

"Will we put each other through a lot?"

"Yes are you still leaving tomorrow?"

"I don't know I really don't want to leave now um we will see what happen at the meeting I have in the morning before I leave,"

"Cool,"

"I guess I um notice something you got sad when Sierra called you a dork why,"

"Because that was her pet name for me when I act up she said dork stop it or something,"

"Aw I didn't know that,"

"Yes the date she said March 26th is when we met back in 2005,"

"Really so she do somewhat remember you,"

"Yeah strange huh,"

"But she isn't 28 is she,"

"Yes,"

"Oh okay,"

"What,"

"No wonder why she hated me I was older and mature than her,"

"Yeah Sandy I am going to be honest with you I don't want you to leave me I love you so much and it was stressful time and I …"

"I am over it I am going back to Carson City finish up my master degree and um I think they going to opening a new center here if they do I'll keep my promise I will transfer down here I am not going to keep you way from your daughter,"

"What about us,"

"We have to work on that but I love you too and I am not going to give up on you …"

"But,"

"But you need to get your anger in check I never seen you act like that the way you act that night can you do that for me the last time you explode like that was with your father I am going to ask you straight out are you taking steroid if you are we can't be together until you get off of them,"

"I am not on steroid baby I just keep things ball up and I do that I been like that since I was kid yeah the bad one I had with fabulous I know it look like a person on roids but I am not baby I am telling you the truth can you do a me favor,"

"Anything for you,"

"Watch my son for me since I am out already I am going to check into the same place that Randy want to for my anger,"

"You think that that is wise for you to leave for rehab,"

"Yes plus I am also going to be a doing a movie soon,"

"That's great news so um are you leaving wrestling now to seek out Hollywood,"

"I am going to do both sweeties,"

"That's cool try again who knows this might be the one you get award for,"

"I don't know about that,"

"You never know,"

"True,"

Then they got quite and Johnny came over towards them.

"Can I get ice cream?"

"Yeah sure want one Sand,"

"I'll take hot fudge sundaes with nuts," 

"What these nuts,"

"Very funny," Sandra said smiling.

"Can't Marci have an ice cream too?"

"She too little for it,"

"Not really if you soft it up for her maybe she can eat it,"

"No I don't think she would want the ice cream,"

"Why not mommy,"

"Because it might hurt her gums,"

"Oh can we go to Basket Robbins,"

"Sure bud if it is okay with mommy Sandy,"

"Can us,"

"Sure,"

Than they left McDonald and want to Basket Robbins and John got them a ice cream cone and sundaes and they laughing and talking and John got a call from WWE telling him that they going to hold off on the movie until February of next year to make sure he is heal up and John look at Sandra and wipe her mouth she had little chocolate and she smile at him.

"Thanks," 

"No problem that was my boss and um the movie is on hold until next year so I am going to rehab my arm and my mind and I working on this relationship I can't lose you," 

"You're not going to lose me,"

"I going to rehab I won't be here for you or the kids,"

"I am use to being alone beside I going to be busy god knows what I'll be doing,"

"You think Sierra will get her memory back,"

"Yes I do she is a tough girl and I have faith in her,"

"Yes been a long day ready go home now,"

"Yes I am,"

"Ready bubby time to go home now mommy has to get up early,"

"We still leaving," Johnny said

"For a little while than we be back,"

"Cool,"

Than they got home and Sandra and John put the kids to bed and they sat on the sofa and talking about different issues.

"Okay if I do get deported back to Florida will you have a problem of me working part time?"

"No you can work part time if you want I just want you be close to home with the kids,"

"Yeah me too,"

"Good what you thinking,"

"I miss how we use to be so close and how we just laugh and have so fun I want that back,"

"Me too baby I want it back to where we was before all this happen you think this time we going to make it,"

"I don't know,"

"I hope we can make it,"

"Me too,"

"I never thank you for not telling none of my fans that we are getting married or have a daughter Vince thinks it is good idea to let my fans think I am single and I still can have any woman I want,"

"What he is ashamed of that you fall in love with a woman who is older than you and happen to be Afro American I mean I can understand but sooner or later you going have to tell it or people going to talk about you,"

"You sayed it yourself that they thought Randy and me was gay lovers so let them think that,"

"Yeah I did say that but John don't you want to tell it,"

"Not really come on you knew that some of us had girlfriends right,"

"I said it day one when I started to like you I told Suzanne I know he got a girlfriend he to good looking to be single,"

"Did you believe me when I said I was single?"

"Some what when you said it in 2004 when you told that you and Liz broke up I believe that and you was single but than when 2005 roll around before I met you and I heard Right Now when you say To girlfriend Let's Get It On Like The Slow Jam I knew from that day on you had a girlfriend and I had a bad feeling and I keep telling Suzanne he got a girlfriend that's all I keep saying she sayed god bless her soul try not to hurt my feelings saying you don't know it is all in my mind stuff I knew …"

Sandra favorite song came on and she smile.

"I love this song,"

"You like Lenny Kravitz,"

"I love him I love this song because it is so true it isn't over until it is over,"

"So in a nut shell you knew I was lying from day one but you still wanted me why,"

"Someday I did some days I didn't I wanted Rhyno or Paul or Dave or someone else you wasn't the main guy I love until Terry got fired for breaking that vest man anywho so after I met you that's when you came the number one guy and I fall hard for you than when you decide to kiss her I still love you but I knew you was taking some days I wanted you bad and some days I didn't and than when Liz came out of the closet about you all relationship and stuff I was like fuck it I can't get him at all and even though you still was my number one favorite to be honest with you I was starting to fall in love with Adam I always love Adam from day one when he started in the old WWF days and one time I had crush on Randy please do not telling him I call secret on that anywho so I thought will I never going to get him and he might be married now and got a kid and that's why he cut down on doing autograph session and lot of things want thought this crazy my mind of mind ,"

"You really had it all plan out huh,"

"I just try to convince myself not to get caught up what Vince was doing to you and what happen I did I should had known better that you wasn't single in my mind I knew but my heart told me something else and I don't know why I listen to my heart,"

"If Suzanne told you that I was single and she was dating Randy would you believe her?"

"No that's why she never told me all she told me his name was Randy and he travels a lot I never put two and two together because I knew Randy was a married man at the time so why would he be with her you know we are not the drop dead super models you know,"

"That's why we love you,"

"Yeah we love you too god why can't this relationship run smooth,"

"Because if you got everything handed to you, you would have a boring life,"

"Yeah that's true but I want my relationship have way run smooth why do I have to have a fuck up relationship,"

"Because it makes us learn from our mistake come on I forgive you and you forgive me we are happy we are together?" 

"I always be happy that we are together I thank god everyday I am with you because if I wasn't with you I would be still getting into bad relationship,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah I was about to do the worst mistake I was going to call my ex boyfriend if things didn't go well that weekend,"

"You serious,"

"Yes,"

"I am glad you had a great time that weekend,"

"Me too,"

Than they finish listening to the radio and John look at Sandra in the eyes and smile and their song came on and they smile at each other and then they started kissing and making out with each other and they turn off the radio and want into the room and they made love to each other and the next morning they didn't say much to each other and Sandra got ready to go to her meeting and John watch the kids and she want there and everyone was looking at her and didn't say much and they look over her profile and they told her she wasn't qualify enough to be a partner and offer her a sale rep job and she told them that she will take it but she only going to work part time and wants the same paid and they agree on her working part time but told her she have to take a paid cut and she ask about the manager position and again they told her she wasn't qualify she was getting man but she told she will get back to them and she left and want back home.

"Hi babe how did it go,"

"I am moving to Florida but not as a partner or manger I am back to my old position you go out have a kid this crap happen to you,"

"So sorry babe at least you be working Monday through Friday 9 to 5,"

"No I am going to work part time you are so right and I got a month to move back here so isn't that good,"

"You still leaving to go Carson today,"

"Yeah I'll be back so um what you going to be doing,"

"As much I love this house I want the kids to have their own rooms so I am thinking maybe we should get our own place," 

"Are you for real you want us to get our own place?"

"Yeah we can stay in the neighborhood it is an empty bigger house around the corner for us to move in if you still want to marry me,"

"Yes I still want to married you kidding but we got to work something's out before we do,"

"Yes we do and we can make it baby I know we can,"

"I know we can too and we going to work it out and be ourselves again,"

"I love you Sandy,"

"I love you too and nothing going to hurt us again,"

"I hope you are right about that,"

"Yes I do," 

"Come here the kids are taking a nap so you want to be for you leave,"

"Yeah sure why not,"

"Mommy Sandy you are back,"

"That's your son," Sandra whisper to John, "Yes I am back you miss me,"

"Yes are we still leaving?"

"Yes but we will be back very soon,"

"How long we are leaving,"

"Two weeks vacation and guess what,"

"Since you been a good boy and you help me with Marci I am taking you to Disneyland how do that sound,"

"Daddy going with us,"

"Daddy have to get his arm heal up and we going to move into a new house so you can have your own room like you use to have,"

"When is mommy coming home?"

"When mommy Sandy comes back,"

"Cool is she moving in also,"

"Yes,"

"I can't wait to go to Disneyland,"

"Yeah I might come out there also,"

"Cool I hope you mommy get better soon,"

"We will and we will be stronger than ever,"

Than they left to go leave to go to the airport when Melissa called Sandra to tell her that their favorite band is getting back together again,

"Missy is you sure it isn't rumor,"

"I don't think people magazine would lie about that,"

"But if they do get back together what record label is going to pick them and who they going to tour with and are they bring out a cd with it and would my fiancé would go with me to the concert would your husband go will Suzanne and Roxy and Andrea and Jessica and everyone in our old group will we be able to go,"

"It will be a girl's weekend Sandy I know we … wait you and John is back together again,"

"Oh you didn't hear the good news will I am coming back to Carson but I am transferring to their new office down in Tampa and I am going to be working part time and um Sierra is alive and she will be coming out of the hospital soon and she have little memory lose and her mom blames me for it,"

"Oh wow that was shocker huh she just woke up and said I am not going nowhere,"

"Yeap and I was shock and I was scared that if she die than Rene walks free,"

"That's great she can't walk you just have to pray that Sierra get her memory back that's all,"

"Yeah I know I'll talk to you when we land see you than,"

"Alright see you have a safe trip,"

"Thank you,"

"Let me guess you are planning a girl's weekend right,"

"My favorite group might be getting back together again,"

"Who,"

"New Kids on the Block,"

"Oh no you are kidding me right,"

"That's what Missy said she read it in People so we will see,"

"I am not going with you to that concert,"

"Good I didn't want you to go either,"

"Good,"

"That be so cool if they do,"

"Please tell me why you want to go back to them years for,"

"I don't know it was fun we was young and didn't have a care in the world why you trying to be Mr. Olympia I loved New Kids on the Block especially with Donnie,"

"Really I thought you might be more Jordan fan,"

"I liked him too but Donnie and I have something in common,"

"What's that?"

"We share a birthday," Sandra said smiling.

"That's cool but I got you he don't so there come on lets get you three on the plane I'll see you in two weeks okay,"

"Yeah,"

"Johnny I want you to be a good boy listen to mommy Sandy okay,"

"I will bye daddy I love you,"

"I love you too bubby be good I'll see you baby girl be good too buttercup I'll see you and we got some make up to do,"

"Yeah we will," Sandra, said giving John a kiss on the lips and giving him a hug, "Next time I see you the sling should be off right,"

"It's off now I am just wearing it so I won't hurt it again,"

"Oh okay I love you,"

"Love you too,"

"Come on Johnny Milkshake,"

"Mommy,"

"Yes,"

"You daddy staying together,"

"Yes sweetie we are I love your dad very much we was stress out so no more worrying,"

"Oh okay cool,"

than Sandra got on the plane and she finish her fan faction and Marci had woke up and Sandra try to clam her down and Johnny started singing a song that Sandra was surprise that he knew and she clam down and want back to sleep.

"How do you know that song?"

"I heard daddy singing it,"

"Oh okay you like that song,"

"It's okay,"

"Alright good take a nap for me,"

"Okay,"

Sandra smile and she took her phone out and text message John and she smile the rest of the flight and when the plane land Dave was waiting for her at the airport,

"Hey what you doing here,"

"Your man ask me to pick you up wow she getting beautiful everyday,"

"Thank you and you are getting handsome too,"

"Thank you hey little bubby how are you,"

"Great where Athena,"

"She is in school she is in LA,"

"Why,"

"Because she got a very important job there,"

"She does," Sandra, said getting her bags,

"Yes she work at Disneyland,"

"Ssh don't tell Johnny it is surprise he knows we going there but he don't know she works there you still looking hot as ever,"

"Thank you ,you do too got most of the baby weight off that's cool now that you are single mom and I am single now don't ask what happen,"

"Aw I thought it would work John and I are back together we talk and clam down and we made up and um Sierra isn't dead she is alive she came out of her coma when they was pulling out the tubs," 

"What are you for real?"

"Yes oh yeah I am moving back to Tampa my job deported me to a desk job,"

"Will it is for the best but you do keep your pay right,"

"Nope I am taking a pay cut," Sandra said getting into the jeep, "Its suck but what can I do I have two kids to take care off John got custody of Johnny until she gets her memory back,"

"That's great her mom still hates you,"

"Yes she does,"

"Is he coming to help you?"

"Yeah to move thank god his dad and step mom and sisters and my mommy are helping they should be getting started we are planning into a bigger house so the kids can have their own rooms and we have room for our cars,"

"That's great I am happy for you two,"

"Yeah right you was hopping we hook up didn't you, 

"Can man dream here,"

"Yes you can dream,"

"You are glowing and smiling that's one thing I miss your smile,"

"Aw I miss you too and I miss your sweet kind words that comes from you too you look good the other night when you was standing on the rope and you had them tight jeans on your black t shirt on man you still got it,"

"Stop making me look good but I will say thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

"I am going to miss this house,"

"Yeah we had some fun I mean I had some fun hanging out with you and Melissa and Anglo are you sure you doing the right thing,"

"Yes I am sure he is getting help I know I am not that weak little woman but if I had hit him back I would had been in jail you know that,"

"I don't think so babe,"

"What was I suppose to do huh his girlfriend was dying he had a broken arm he had two kids to help raise he and I was under a lot of stress he told me he promise he will work on his anger and I believe him,"

"Sandra case the next time you two get in a big fight like that he do that again are you stand by him,"

"No I am going to leave and he knows that,"

"Alright here we are home sweet home,"

"Thank you for the tickets to for us also I almost forgot to tell you,"

"You are welcome baby doll come lets get these kids in the house,"

"Yeah,"

Than Sandra walk into the house and everyone was helping her mom was cooking in the kitchen and her soon to be step mother in law was there too and Sandra came in there and thy gave her a hug and they was talking.

"David picks you up,"

"Yes mother he did,"

"What's wrong?"

"I wish I could stayed in the position I was in I brought a lot diverse in it and stuff now I am back to my nine to five job,"

"Now you are and John back together or is it over,"

"As right now we are still together I know I am wrong to take him back but we both sayed some nasty things to each other and we talk last night and we going to give it another shot mom don't look at me like,"

"How am I looking?"

"Like you got to be kidding me I raise you better than that both of you giving me that look,"

"Listen to me it is something you brought out of him never …"

"Linda comes on now you know he can get help and he is going to get help have some…" 

"Remember the last person he attack like that his father than he cry and express his feeling I seen this in a lot of people yes he going to get help now for it but it took you to say what you had sayed to him now he getting help same like Randy I know about Randy's problem now he haven't had no more problem but it can come back case he start feeling sorry for Sierra and want to help her with everything,"

"I'll deal with it when it happen she don't remember him but she remember when she got engage to him and when they started dated but I will be alright,"

"Hi grandmom Linda," Johnny said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey look at you,"

"Hi grandmom Martha,"

"Oh look how big you gotten looking like your dad everyday,"

"Hey I'm back,"

"We are in the kitchen,"

"Hey my beautiful wife my beautiful grandson and soon to be daughter is still a go or not,"

"It's a go for right now,"

"Maybe he gets the help he needs,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Dinner ready yet,"

"Yes so when is the date,"

"Sometime next year John wants to get back to work make sure Sierra is okay and I am back home plus we are planning to buy a house together,"

"When were you going to tell us this?"

"I did what you think I am making a mistake?"

"No but did he tell you that Sierra staying with you all," John Sr. said

"Yes I know that she will be staying with us,"

"You don't have a problem with that plus you are not train to do that,"

"She going to have a nurse it will be okay,"

"Just in case god forbid she do and they get close than what,"

"John is going to be way I don't know when he going back to wrestling but he going to get help for anger just like what Randy did so I don't know they going to have time to get back together again,"

"Alright seem you two figure it out huh,"

"Yes we did Linda I know where you going at and I think you for that but I think we will be alright,"

"Good luck to you both,"

"Thanks,"

Two weeks want by and Sandra kept her promise to Johnny and took him and Marcela and John came with them and he didn't have the sling on no more and he was more happier and Dave want also and had his two grandsons and they had good time and Sandra and Dave his grandsons and Johnny all got on the rides together and John watch them because Marcela was too young to go on the rides yet.

"Oh look at her she getting so big its me John, Athena,"

"Hey look at you I didn't recognize you, you playing Jasmine,"

"Yeah want your pic taking with me,"

"Sure thank you,"

"Hey Dave bring the kids here,"

"Look who is that over there guys,"

"Jasmine," all the boys said

"Want to meet her," Sandra said

"Alright let's go over there," Dave said

"Is that your baby girl?" Sandra said smiling

"Yes it is don't say nothing," Dave said

"Hello Jacob Aden and Johnny,"

All the boys had their mouth wide open they could not believe that she knew their names, Sandra, John, and Dave all was smiling and they look at them and wonder how she knew them.

"You know us,"

"Yes I do I have magic and the wizard told me your names," 

"Mommy she knows my name,"

"Yes it's a reason why she knows your name,"

"There is,"

"Yes you don't know your girlfriend when you see her," John said smiling at his son

"Athena, Athena it is so good to see you,"

"Aunt Athena that's you," Aden and Jacob said

"Yes it is Ssh keep it down I am not suppose to talk to friends and family when I am in this hot …" 

"Yes you are hot..." Johnny said

Everyone was laughing than Johnny started to look sad.

"What's wrong Johnny,"

"Where is the real Jasmine at?"

"She will be out soon don't worry little bubby okay,"

"Alright,"

"Let's get a group pictures everyone,"

"Alight than I'll go get the real Jasmine for you little dudes,"

"Thank you so much you made their day,"

"You are welcome,"

Than Athena ask one of her coworkers to take the pictures and than she had to go and Johnny gave Sandra a big hug and thank her for a wonderful time and they want to go to eat and some of the characters came around the table and everyone was happy and John was being a flirt with Belle and Sandra laugh at him and the night falls they watch the light show parade and they watch the fireworks and John and Sandra kiss each other and enjoy the fireworks and they left to go back to the hotel they was staying at,

"I haven't had so much fun in a long time,"

"Yeah it was great look at our babies they so tired,"

"Yes they are I am too tired to kiss you,"

"Yeah right,"

"I am I going to change be right back,"

"Alright I'll be here looking for something to watch,"

"Aren't you going to change John, John are going…"

Sandra walk over towards their bed and kiss John on the lips and hug and the next day they to go back to Tampa and Sierra memory started to come back some and her mom was mad at John for taking Johnny to Disneyland.

"Mommy,"

"Hi sweeties how are you,"

"I am doing good you know who I am,"

"Yes you are my handsome and adorable son who I had with this dork over here,"

Little Johnny laugh at his mom when she call John a dork.

"Mommy why did you call daddy a dork for,"

"I don't know I am surprise I want with him he isn't really my type of guy,"

"That makes both of us," Sandra said whisper to herself

"You say something Sandy right,"

"Yes, yes no I was just thinking how you smiling a lot you never did that before,"

"It's a lot of things I never do,"

"Mommy what's that,"

"A poem I wrote,"

"Sierra I knew for a good five years you never wrote anything matter fact you hate writing,"

"That's what my older sister from Boston said she wanted me to stay with her but I really don't like her she have a nasty mouth and she crazy,"

"Can you read it?"

"I don't know you read dork,"

"The name is John but I let it slid for now," John said smiling.

"This poem is very sweet. It will be interesting to,"

"Start reading dork," Sandra smile said and blowing a kiss to John and mouthing I love.

"You two a cute couple you know that,"

"Thank you I wish you never mind what I was going to say," Sandra said

"If I could catch a rainbow  
I would do it just for you  
and share with you its beauty  
on the days you're feeling blue.

If I could build a mountain,  
you could call your very own  
a place to find serenity,  
a place to be alone.

If I could take your troubles  
I would toss them in the sea,  
but all things I am finding  
are impossible for me.

I cannot build a mountain  
or catch a rainbow fair,  
but let me be what I know best,  
a friend who is always there. That's very nice Sierra I like it,"

"That's nice mommy,"

"I hope we all can be friends again I keep seeing the accident and it was a bad one I keep hearing that I almost die,"

"Couple times," John whispers.

"Your arm is better now,"

"Yeah got out of the sling month ago,"

"Cool so when you going to work,"

"Soon I am clear but they feel I should take little more time,"

"I bet Steph said she wish you came back that next week,"

"Yeah ready to go,"

"Yeap I am ready,"

"Yes I am not a big fan of hospitals," Sandra said.

"Where is your little girl at?"

"She is with her grandmom my mom lives in Orlando um John and I thinking on moving into a bigger place,"

"Cool planning to have more kids,"

John and Sandra look at each other and started laughing and John push Sierra in the wheel chair and the doctor was there to sign the last of her papers and gave them instruction on if Sierra has a nightmare and he gave them a prescription to take sleeping pill and she be getting help and counseling for her depression if it should come up.

"Thank you for helping me,"

"You are welcome,"

Than on the to Sandra mom house Sierra was little scared being in the car Sandra told her everything will be alright and she clam down and they want to Wal-Mart to get her prescription fill John want to Sandra house to drop off Marci clothes she spending couple days with her grandmom.

"Marci be a good girl for grandmom okay I love you baby girl," John said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You sure you don't mind her staying here,"

"No she is my only granddaughter and I want to spend time with her god knows when I get to see her,"

"We staying in Florida,"

"Yes I know I hope you and my daughter work out and no more hitting her,"

"I know I am going to be leaving again for rehab for my anger I didn't know that Johnny seen it that's all I need on my hand is my son beating up on woman and girls and I don't want that for him thank god she was too little to see it,"

"If you hit my daughter again I'm coming after you,"

"I understand she did hit me back hard on my bad arm,"

"Yes she can be heavy handed,"

"She punk me out good,"

"You see way she was single so long,"

"Yes I do now,"

"Good so how is Sierra doing,"

"She freak out little getting into the car Sandy had to clam her down and talk to her I don't know we might move to over this way I don't know yet we will see,"

"Sandra knows about this,"

"Not yet she is picking up some of Sierra meds and shopping probably buying John a toy every time they go there she ends up buying her a toy,"

"Gee I wonder she got that from,"

"From you,"

"Yes has he throw a fit yet in the store,"

"With Sandy no but with me he has and I gave in,"

"Why,"

"Couple of wrestling fans was near by that's why he did it because he knows I couldn't yell at him," 

"Smart kid you have there,"

"Thank you,"

"Is Sandra still breast feeding?"

"Yeah she pump out a weeks worth for you,"

"I wanted to do that with her but I had to go back to work,"

"Yeah Sand told me she also told me she taking a paid cut and going back to a 9 to 5 schedule she look bum about it,"

"Will she liking what she was doing she is at peace like she is with you at peace I know you two agree that if she comes back here she only work part time so she won't be way from her daughter…"

"Hold that thought hello yes alright I'll be there okay I will,"

"That was Sandra she needs me to come so we will be back in a week Sierra have to go to the doctors than Sandy was little mad when they cut her paid but she seen to be happy not working them long hours I was scared for her when she carrying her,"

"Alright when you going to go to rehab,"

"Next week everything happen so fast I am glad my arm is heal up and I will try not to injure it again,"

"Better be careful now you have two children to take care of,"

"Yes mom I will,"

"Alright see you before you go,"

"Yeap you will be good girl alright," 

"Bye, 

"Bye-bye," 

Than John want to pick up Sandra and Sierra from the store and they couple bags and John was little mad but when he found out who it was for he wasn't and than they drove down to Tampa and they got in about 8:30pm that night and Sierra look around the house and ask question and Sandra show her the room she is staying at and she thank them and she took her meds and want to sleep for the night and Johnny slept in his room and want to sleep.

"Sierra never goes to be this early,"

"Maybe she don't remember being up all night and stuff,"

"Yeah Sandy can I ask you something,"

"Shoot,"

"Are you happy that you are working part time I know what we talk about it but I want you to be happy?"

"Yeah I am cool with it um who knows I might go back to it I love being a CEO but I have three kids to take care of," 

"Three kids," John said raising a eyebrow 

"Yes three you are the third kid,"

"I'll show you how much of kid I am," 

"Bring it on,"

"You know we shouldn't do this," 

"Why baby," 

"Case Sierra wakes up or Johnny,"

Sandra took a deep breath and got up.

"What,"

"Nothing I am going to bed coming,"

"Yeah be there in a minute,"

Sandra want into the room and she was little mad because she wanted to make out to him and he turn her down and John came into the room with little box for Sandra.

"Sandy," 

"What," 

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you left this behind,"

"What is it?"

"I know your birthday was last month and I want to make it up to you,"

"Open it,"

"Alright Cena what are you up to what is it you need to tell me."

"Nothing bad I just want to tell you I love you so much and you are the best wife to be and mother and I want to give you this to remind me how much we love each other,"

Sandra took off her reading glasses and she open up the box it was heart shape pendent with diamonds in three different sizes.

"Oh John thank you so much it is beautiful and it have a matching ring with it alright what did you do,"

"I found us a place I am telling you going to love it," 

"I thought we was going to look together,"

"Will I didn't buy it yet I want you to check out with me in the morning,"

"How long going to be gone,"

"A month," 

"When you coming back to wrestling,"

"That I don't know doctors had clear me but the great writers haven't came up with anything,"

"So what are you going to be doing while you are home?"

"Watch my kids and help Sierra get her memory back and loving you and maybe moving our new place,"

"I see than sometime next year we are getting married right,"

"Yeah most likely after Wrestlemaina,"

"Around Marci birthday,"

"Yeah that's when I am done with my new movie also at end of May of next year I am going to do it,"

"No honeymoon?"

"Yeah we going on a honeymoon,"

"What I spend a week with you in New Orleans,"

"Come on Sandy you have a good time there plus I will be there for Fat Tuesday if we get married around that time,"

"I have a kid now I can't be acting crazy,"

"Yes you can momma and you will you know why,"

"I am scared to ask why,"

"Because you are so beautiful to me," John whisper and walkover towards Sandra on the bed and kiss her on the lips and it was hot and deep and John smile at her and he pull out another box.

"What is that?"

"I was surfing the net couple weeks ago and seen this ring,"

"Nice ring looks like a engagement ring for a woman who has man's fingers,"

"Sandy that was wrong,"

"My bad but it does look like that,"

"It's a male engagement ring and I want you to ask me,"

Sandra bust out laughing and John was not laughing he was dead serious about it.

"I am serious,"

"You want me to ask you to marry me,"

"Yes," 

"Alright sit here on the bed I'll be right back,"

"Where are you going?"

"Come out here on the sun porch,"

"Alright,"

John walk outside on the sun porch and she put on their song and John sat on the patio sofa and Sandra got on her knees and look at him and smile

"John you are nuts and I love you too death I wish I knew I would brought everyone over but that's cool just us I never thought my dreams would come true and they did the day I met you and I knew you was different from any other wrestler I love I always dream that you would be the one that push me and you do everyday you push me and I want to ask you these words to you John Felix Anthony Cena will you have the honor the cherish this moment forward to be my husband I love you so much and I do believe we was born to be together and I am glad you are in my life I love you god have us together for a reason and I think him every night no more fighting or hitting understand,"

"Yes I will have the honor to love you and be the best husband I can be,"

"Make love to me right out here,"

"Yes baby I will make love to you anywhere you want me to,"

John and Sandra had made love that night and every other night they was back to was at and John left for rehab and Sandra was helping Sierra everyday Sierra was getting better each day and one day she remember everything that happen that day and she still was calling John dork and she starting to have a new out look on everyone and her family didn't like the new her but she couldn't go back to her old self again.

"Thank Sandy for helping me,"

"You are welcome and it is great to see you laughing and smiling like this before you didn't smile that much but now you are,"

"So you and dork are okay,"

"Yeah but you can call him John or JC,"

"Okay for my son sake I will have you spoken to him,"

"Yeah he called the other night he is up to something because he is in Europe promoting the pay per view and he isn't even on it and he said watch Survivor Series,"

"Maybe he going to be a guest ref,"

"I don't know but Rated R Killers needs a another guy on their team,"

"Yeah that Dave guy is hot is he single,"

"You like Dave,"

"Oh no don't tell me I slept with him already,"

"No you never like anyone with brown skin,"

"I am changing,"

"Yeah I can see um I am planning a wedding as you know I would like for you to be a bridesmaids for me,"

"That's so cool thank you,"

"You are welcome and um so are you ready to go to court for this,"

"Yes I want it over and done with so I can move on to a new life don't worry Johnny and I staying in Florida and I am going to my own place did John buy that place for us,"

"Yes he help you with it you get child support from him and um you was going to school for your business degree,"

"Oh okay I don't know if I want to do that now I want to do something else,"

"Whatever you do I know John and I will have your back,"

"Thank you,"

"You are very welcome."

"This is a nice house why don't you guys just add on you have room to make a upstairs and keep maybe two spear bed rooms down stairs for guest,"

"Dork I mean John I was thinking the same thing and I was over ruled on it," 

"Oh why,"

"Because he don't want his prize cars get ruin,"

"They are some nice cars he has,"

"Yeah I know I ask him what he going to do with them when he die can't take them with you and he said I'll be getting them and the kids,"

"He is too funny hey we should go out it is nice night out and I think Christen wouldn't mind watching the kids,"

"I better not you use to party too hard for me,"

"Come on for two hours anyway I can't drink not when I am on my meds,"

"Next week we can go out John's co workers are going to be here and um they doing a TV tapping and you can meet everyone,"

"I use to be good friends with the divas right,"

"Some of them um some of them didn't like you and I talk to my friends there and they kind of shock about how you change,"

"Yes I have god knows I needed to change and I hope I can be friends with them and tell them sorry for what I might had done,"

"My bff that means best friend forever she is married to John's best friend Randy and they have two girls who are one years old and they always crash here when they come to town but since you are here they staying at the hotel with the rest of the wrestling family,"

"That's cool yeah I'll should you a picture of them this was their last year Christmas card,"

"He is hot,"

"Yeah he is hot,"

"I slept with him,"

"Yeah,"

"I wish I can remember that,"

"Why,"

"He seems like a very smart fun guy to be with he knows how to put a smile on your face if you are down,"

"Yeap he can do that,"

"Was he single at the time when I slept with him?"

"No he was going through a divorce at the time,"

"Oh I am so –so sorry that I did that was I the reason for it,"

"Um for what I hear it was Randy bad temper that cause it,"

"He looks like a teddy bear,"

"God woman the man have a ego size of this room but yeah he chill out a lot since than he did some crazy things but he is cool now,"

"Thank god,"


	26. Getting To Know You Again

**Chapter 26-** **Getting To Know You Again **

It was now week before Thanksgiving and Smackdown was in town and early in the day Sandra and Sierra want and hang out with some of the divas who and Sandra try to remember who Sierra was friends with.

"Hi,"

"Sandy oh Sandy it is so good to see you look at her she is getting so big,"

"Yes she is are you okay Maria,"

"Yeah I am doing great I couldn't be better,"

"Sandy are you going introduce me to your friends," Sierra said.

"Everyone this is Sierra Jones she have a three year old with John who don't remember any of yous,"

"You got to be kidding me she still don't remember us," Beth Phoenix said

"No I don't remember any of you,"

"Awe sweetie will I'll start introducing you to everyone this Lisa aka Victoria this Beth your BBF this Melina over there not really good friends um Kelly not your friend and Layla not your friend."

"Hi everyone I am so sorry I don't remember you all,"

"Its okay it is going to because we are glad that you are alive,"

"How the court thing coming,"

"After the holidays it will be starting,"

"I hope she rote in hell for what she did,"

"That was your friend too who did that," Melina said

"I know Sandy told me,"

"Will we hope you have a good time tonight?"

"Thank you,"

"Mommy Sandy I have to go,"

"Alright you want me or mommy to take you,"

"I want Kelly to take me,"

"Yeap he is his father son," Sandra smile said.

"Do you mind?"

"I don't have a problem with it Sierra are you okay with that?"

"No I don't mind I'll walk with her maybe I can find out something's I can't remember,"

"Okay,"

"Alright come on be right back,"

"I hear you and John looking for new place how is it going,"

"I find something I like but he don't like it or he finds something he likes and I don't like but we both agree it have to have more than three bedrooms no we are not pregnant again."

"Talk to Suzanne yet,"

"No she was suppose to be coming I think she want over to my mom house she loves my mom as her own mom even though she and her mom is somewhat getting alone now,"

"Hey everyone Sandy it is so good to see you,"

"Look at you are you sure it is only one baby in there,"

"Yes it is one baby in there,"

"How the girls taking it," Maria said

"Like any one year olds would do they ran to their daddy and didn't speak to me for a whole day,"

"Gees where they get that from,"

"Shut up I see Marci in you,"

"Yeah she does have my attitude but anywho it is good to see ya oh wait I was suppose to tell you not to let Randy to touch you again,"

"Will I did back in April I don't know what got into me but I let him go deep hey it was his birthday I have to do something for him right,"

"TMI girl tmi,"

"Will he did anywho where is Sierra at?"

"She took Johnny to the bathroom,"

"Oh okay,"

"What's that face for?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell us," Beth said

"Yeah do tell," Lisa said

"Wow she had change oh my god what happen to her,"

"She can't remember nothing she starting to remember the accident little bit but she had to relearn everything all over again and she is doing things that she never did before and she hots for Dave,"

"No way oh my god there a wrestling god she is falling for Dave," Suzanne said

"Slut Dave," Melina said

"Slut Dave what happen to the Animal now he is known Slut Dave?" Sandra said

"Yes!" All the divas said together.

"What did he do now?" Suzanne said

"What he always does he love one of one minute and than he moves on," Maria said

"But you all knew he was like that when you met him," Sandra said

"Yeah but after management got on his ass oops so Marci here is dollar for your pig bank anywho yeah we thought he would stop acting like that,"

"Will like the old saying says you can change a man today you only put with their crap until they die,"

"I never heard that one before,"

"Me either,"

"Will it is a new one," Sandra smile said

"How's John doing?"

"He is doing well he stop being a pain for right now he is promoting the pay per view you guys which I find to be odd,"

"Oh no you are not going to get it out of us we don't know nothing," Lisa said

"Of course you don't,"

"Mommy Sandra guesses what hi Aunt Suzanne where is Michaela and Athena at,"

"They with their daddy they will be here soon,"

"Cool mommy guess who I met,"

"You met Aurora little sister?"

"Yeah how you know,"

"I took a wild guess so tell me how it is with Triple H on Smackdown,"

"Um no comment,"

"Yeah I think that be a good idea,"

"Can't be that bad can't it," Sandra said

"Sandy stops trying to get them in trouble," Sierra said

"Alright,"

"Triple H said I can't date any his daughters,"

"That's mean of him to say," Suzanne said

"Only way I get in the family if I wrestle better than daddy,"

Sandra had to laugh on that one it was inside joke everyone got it and Sandra gave him a hug.

"Aw Triple H was joking don't take him serious he likes to joke," Sandra said

"Oh okay can I go play with the rest of the kids,"

"Yeah be careful and stay out of trouble,"

"Yes mommy,"

"She is a beautiful baby just like Aurora,"

"That's good to know,"

"Oh my god you are pregnant again,"

"Yeah Randy lock me up again,"

"How far are you?" Sierra said rubbing her stomach

"Eight months now you were going through hell at the time so I didn't tell you so sorry John or Sandy would had told you,"

"What are you having?"

"A baby and it is only one in there this time,"

"That's good,"

"Yeah it is,"

"Suzanne your hubby is out the door here he wants to know it will be okay to bring the twins in here,"

"Yeah sure aw there are my twins who are running to their god mom,"

"Hey you two look at you good to see you am so sorry I miss your birthday party yes I am Marci is over there see her soon you two going be big sisters how about that,"

"NO! They said together.

"Why not hey it can't be you two forever you need someone else to play with step for your cousins and your sister,"

"NO," They said again.

"Suzanne they are a mini you,"

"I told you,"

"Yeah they are you,"

"They are adorable how old are they,"

"They are 14months old,"

"Oh no terrible two's coming up,"

"Yes,"

"I wish you the best on your baby,"

"Thank you Sierra I wish you luck also,"

"Sandy told me we was never friends I hope I can be your friend now,"

"Yeah sure,"

"Thanks,"

Than at the Smackdown tapping they show when John Cena got hurt and how many days left until he comes back and Triple H came down to the ring and made comments about it.

"Aw poor little Cena he broke his arm and now we got 40days until he comes back who cares no one care when I got so why should we care for him because he makes Vince's money because he got a lot of 13years old girl scream for him no one cares for Cena,"

The crowed booed some cheer what he was saying and than Randy came down there and the two gentlemen stare at each other and Randy got on the mic and he started to talking.

"You know Hunter for all people to say something like that about Cena Mr. DX how many teenage boys want to jail or got kick out of school for doing what you and Shawn Michaels did back in the day,"

The crowed started to chant DX repeatedly and Triple H was helping them with the chant.

"Oh now you and John Cena are friends now or you kissing his ass so when he comes back he won't kick yours,"

"I came out there to help John because he helps me and I was paying him back that's all Cena and I are not the best of friends but I do have respect for him,"

"Why are you out here than,"

"I want my title back you got me jump and I never had my chance to really kick your ass,"

"I am not on Raw no more so too bad,"

"I talk to Teddy Long and he grant me a title match right here tonight,"

"Really I am not putting up this title to a Raw person this is the SMACKDOWN TITLE AND I AM THE GAME I DON'T HAVE TO WRESTLE YOU!

"You can't have two titles one belongs to RAW and I am here to take it back!"

Kennedy song started to played and he came down alone with Batista and Nathan Orton Shawn Michaels and they was all around the ring and Triple H gave him that famous grin he have and than he smile and point everyone he did wrong to.

"You see Randy no one really wants to be on Team RKO maybe Edge he would whore out his own mother to be on the top and get a world title shot anyway who you got as a teammates lets see Chris Jericho still haven't save us yet Edge the biggest whore since Melina than you have Kahli what can I said about him mm boring now the fifth person all that's right you don't have a fifth person aw poor ,poor Randy what are you going to do mmm what are you going to,"

"I am going to kick your ass that's what I am going to do,"

"Where is your team if you so much as a team why they not out here,"

"I don't need back up like you that's the big different between me and you, you need back up and be in a group with me I don't need no back up one on one H tell your little ass kisser to go in the back lets have a one on one match right here now,"

Teddy Long and Vickie came out there and Vickie had the mic.

"Hold it you two before you two start fighting since Randy think he can beat everyone around this ring lets go for it five on one match no DQ Tell Edge he can rote in hell for what he did to me,"

"Vickie you still mad that he seen the light and want to be on a winning show not a low rated ego manic show like the one you are running."

"Start the match now!"

Than Randy and Triple H began to fight and Randy had the upper hand and Triple H came back to the battle Randy and got a two count on him and Triple H tag in Shawn Michaels and Shawn want for the super kick when Randy grab his leg and put him in the figure four leg lock and the crowed want whooo for the retire wrestler name Ric Flair and Shawn try to get out of it but they was in the middle of the ring and Kennedy came in there and drop a leg drop on Randy and Shawn want for the pin and again Orton kicks out everyone was chanting for Orton .

After commercial break Batista was now in the ring stomping the mud hold into Randy Orton and still couldn't get him down his little brother came in there and Batista and Nathan double team him and than Edge and Kahli and Chris Jericho came down there and try to get him to get up and start fighting back and than the new DX team came in there and jump Randy Orton and everyone on Orton's team jump in it and everyone was fighting each other and that was the end of the show.

"Aw poor Randy he got his butt handed to him,"

"Yeah whatever,"

"That was a good match thought," Sierra said

"Yeah it was I am going to see how my hubby is doing and I see you guys later,"

"See ya sis,"

"Bye I hope I didn't say anything to defend your friend,"

"Nah she still in shock how you change that's all I know it is hard for you to understand you was a very nice person you hated me and Suzanne and anyone who would look at Randy or John in a sexual way I mean you would do anything to have John,"

"Like what she did to me,"

"Yes," Sandra whispers.

"I am glad I change I don't want to hurt no one like that no more,"

"I think we all bless you are changing for the better I guess it is safe to say,"

"Yes it is safe to say it,"

It was the night of the Survivor Series and John was and he was keeping type lip what he was doing that weekend and Sandra was mad at him for not tell her and told her to stay in Tampa and watch on the TV but the writers change their minds the last minute and John came into the house right when Team Orton was coming out.

"Hey babe,"

"John!"

"Yes,"

"Why you are not in Huston TX?"

"Why would I be there for?"

"I thought you…"

"You thought I was going to be on Randy's team didn't you,"

"Yes,"

"So sorry to disappoint you like that,"

"I am so sorry that I got mad at you,"

"I know how to make you even happier,"

"MMM okay the kids are sleep and I can always watch this on replay,"

"Where Sierra at,"

"She want out with her sister who came down she will be at her moms house for Thanksgiving Johnny throw a fit he didn't want to go with his aunt he is little scare of her,"

"I hope that's all it is you know she don't like you,"

"Yeah I know I can tell and she was about to say something out of the way but Sierra told her not to pressure him let him think for his self,"

"Whoa she never act like that,"

"I know but she change Suzanne was about to have the baby right there she couldn't believe it how much she change speaking of baby when you going to tell me my best friend is thinking of moving back down here with her husband,"

"OOPS will we was going through a lot I thought she told you,"

"She sayed the same thing she thought you told me when she knew for sure but she is staying right there,"

"Can I make it up to you," John said sitting next to Sandra and starting to kissing her neck and feeling on her breast. "Please can I, I need you baby,"

"You doing a good job on making it up," She said kissing his lips and taking off his shirt "Let's go to our room and finish this," Sandra said getting up "I want to test your arm out,"

"MMM like that," John said walking into the room with Sandra. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes,"

John look into her eyes and laid her down on the bed and start taking off her short and shirt and he took off his shoes and jeans and he got on top of her and began to kiss her lips sweet and tenderly and move in and out of her she began to moan and John look into her eyes and he had tears in his eyes trying to smile at her.

"What are the tears for?"

"You, you have this most beautiful glow to you I don't know Sandy I never felt like this before,"

"John is everything okay,"

"Nothing is wrong you are so beautiful I wish I never did that to you push you way when you was just being a friend to me."

"John what's wrong you acting like you got some bad news what is it,"

"It's nothing,"

"John tell me or I am putting on my clothes make you have blue balls tonight,"

"Vince don't want me to married you,"

"What!" Sandra said sitting up

"He thinks I should wait until this thing with Rene dies down," John said sitting next to Sandra on the bed. "He thinks it will be the best that we don't until...

"After the verdict,"

"Yes and he thinks it shouldn't be no where near that time we go to court so it won't look good at all and it would look like I am marrying you because of the trial and to persuade the media or the jurors,"

"That's not fair I mean I don't see how that would look even though you didn't really go with her I can see if it is Sierra on trial but she isn't it doesn't matter when we get married as long we are together I am happy,"

"I know but you wanted a May wedding,"

"I know but I have to wait I can do that hell look how long I waited to get you so you are worth the wait,"

"That's why I love you so much,"

"I love you too you stop being a little wimp I want my solider not a pussy,"

"Yes I am your solider can we get back to what I was doing to you,"

"I thought you never ask fuck me John,"

"I love it when you talk dirty,"

Then he kissed her neck, his lips slowly sliding down towards her chest, licking and sucking his way down her body. She groaned and put her hands on his back. He moved his other hand onto her hips, his fingers sliding inside her wet pussy and she began to moan and he move in and out of her pussy with his finger and she came for him that night they made passionate lovemaking.

The holidays came and gone and Suzanne and Randy had another baby girl they name her Madison Vanessa Corrine Orton she was born on Christmas Day four hours after the midnight mass it was now Royal Rumble weekend John had little sit back doing the holidays he suppose to come back in December but they hold him back to January and they stop the countdown on his return and he want to Boston and he didn't tell nobody that he was going to be in the Royal Rumble match it was the night of the matches and Sandra called him to tell him that someone heck into their computer and put up their pictures of them when they got engage in Italy and she knew who it could be because Sierra told her.

"Wait how she would knew your password,"

"She is in prison she could get one of them who is in jail for breaking into the computers to do it even though they shouldn't have no accesses to one,"

"Which pictures was it,"

"Our pictures from Italy the ones we took on the boat when you trying to sing and the one from the beach,"

"Shit did any of your online friends knows,"

"Not the one I did website for you and Randy my personal yes and I got some good and bad comments and um yeah it isn't looking to good,"

"Heck into,"

"Yeap I want ask a co worker to look into it and it was heck some kind of virus and some how she got the password and bang did harm she wrote I don't care about Cena's fans and I hope you all kill yourself over this all this crazy stuff,"

"Will I deal with it when I get to the states okay sees you soon baby girl give her a kiss for me and hug to my little solider,"

"Yeah when the court date again,"

"After Wrestlemaina,"

"Dam okay I let you get some sleep I love you,"

"I love you too baby,"

Than Sandra want to check on the kids and they was sleep and she want into the family room and she had her lap top on her lap watching Royal Rumble and she was trying to do some work and she seen Randy and Dave and Kennedy was the last three in there and she heard a song that almost woke up the kids and her cellphone had a message from her husband to be saying Look at the scream The fans in Boston want absolutely crazy. Huge reaction for Cena. Kennedy cannot believe it. Everyone is staring in disbelief. Cena mouths, "Remember me?" to Kennedy. Cena takes off his shirt and hits the ring. Cena takes out Dave, Randy, it was John, and Kennedy Cena Kennedy Cena both points to the sign and notes that Kennedy tapped out to him before at Wrestlemaina. Kennedy with a kick to the gut and right hands to Cena. Cena fires back with shots of his own. The fans cheer when Kennedy gets in a shot and boo when Cena gets in a shot. Cena plants Kennedy with a side slam as the fans boo. Cena with the five-knuckle shuffle on Kennedy counters an FU attempt, but Cena blocks a Pedigree attempt and both hit each other with a double clothesline. Both men are down. They are back up, Cena has Kennedy over his shoulder, but Kennedy fights off and hits Cena with DDT. Kennedy has Cena up on his shoulders. Cena holds onto the top rope to fight it off. Cena gets Kennedy up, Kennedy is down, Kennedy goes for a Pedigree needy the is right he do Triple H move and he got boo for it, Cena counters and gives Kennedy the FU over the top rope!

Winner of the 2010 Royal Rumble: John Cena

After the match, John Cena celebrates up on the top rope pointing at the Wrestlemaina 26 sign. Jim Ross adds that Cena was the last person he thought would headline Wrestlemaina this year. Lawler asks which champion Cena will choose to face. The PPV goes off the air with Cena celebrating his win and return to WWE.

"I am going to kill him!"

"What happen," Sierra said coming out of her room.

"John was the 30th person in the Royal Rumble,"

"What I thought he was in England,"

"Yeah that's what he told me,"

"Will that's good he is back yeah,"

"Yeah I guess so,"

Later that night John calls Sandra to see if she was mad at him for not telling her.

"What,"

"Aw are you mad at me,"

"You could have told me John gee I know you are getting heat with them pictures but I would kept a down low profile,"

"I know you would but just couldn't chance it,"

"Alright but I must say you look hot in your jeans shorts and your ass look good,"

"Thank you baby I wish I was there so I can take care of this hard on I having right now,"

"Use your hands,"

"That's mean,"

"We can't do anything anyway,"

"Dam,"

"That's what you get for not telling me,"

"Will you be done by time I come home?"

"Yeah when you coming home I think I found a house for us,"

"Next week we going to do Monday night Raw and go straight to Alaska and than we going to Hawaii for Monday Night Raw taping and than off to Japan and I'll be home than I have to go to New Orleans for my new movie,"

"So when you going to be home to see your children and me,"

"In between Sandy come on now you are uses to this so stop acting like it is new to you,"

"You think it is wise to start a movie after having major operation like that,"

"I'll be okay,"

"You sure you going to be okay,"

"Yes I am going to be fine,"

"Alright against my better judgment I'll go along with you,"

"You have to go along with me,"

"Why is that?"

"Because the champ is here,"

"That's not what I heard,"

"What did you hear?"

"That you going to loose your spot to Ken and that you going to wrestle some dude name Dewayne Rock Johnson,"

"Maybe,"

"So you are not saying,"

"Just watch and see baby girl,"

"Alright if you do wrestle Dewayne I will give you one passes with a diva and I get one pass with a wrestler deal,"

"Sandy I think the old breast milk is going to your head there is no one I want to sleep with trust me and I know there is no one you want to sleep with so get that out of your mind,"

"Dam,"

"Nice try momma but no,"

"Alright if you do you pick where we go on honeymoon and you pick where we are having the wedding at deal,"

"Deal so get ready to get married butt naked,"

"You are so nasty,"

"But you like it don't you,"

"Maybe,"

"Maybe,"

"Right now I am not in the mood to play on the phone,"

"Aw what's wrong?"

"I don't know just little stress out Johnny going through his no stages and I can't do anything about it because his moms letting him do whatever,"

"What are you asking Johnny Milkshake?"

"I ask him to pick up his toys and help me straighten up the his room and put his clothes in the hamper I even made up a song to clean by but that don't even work sometimes,"

"So sorry he got that from me I hate cleaning up,"

"No kidding,"

"So sorry,"

"No you're not,"

"I'll see you when I get home tell him I am not bring him anything for his birthday he will change his tone,"

"I hope your idea works,"

"It will baby,"

"Alright talk to you later,"

"Yeah and oh yeah your Valentine present is coming soon,"

"Okay,"

Weeks want by and John was getting ready for the biggest match in his wrestling career and in his personal life. It is now Wrestlemaina weekend in Philadelphia Sandra, the kids want to Philly, Suzanne came there with her three girls, and they stayed at the house that Sandra brought when her mom came into some money.

"Here we are,"

"Sandy is you feeling okay,"

"Yeah I am fine just little tired had to work today and it suck,"

"Why you didn't take today off,"

"Because John and I need the extra cash for our Hawaii theme wedding we are having,"

"In his dad backyard you going to Tahiti for your Honeymoon,"

"Yes and that's why we need the extra cash plus we trying to sell his house and we paying the lawyer trying to get Sierra into her own place near by our new place its been crazy and I think I might be pregnant again,"

"What!"

"I am only a week late but I think it is because of stress,"

"Yeah let's hope it is trust me raising three girls is not easy I don't know I think my mom put the curse on me,"

"Why you say that,"

"Because she always says I hope all four you have girls just like yous,"

"My mom says the samething to me and I am glad Marci is a happy and well rounded person even though she is only 11months old,"

"Yea I know she is a splitting image of you and that's good but case Mansion and Athena and Michaela all turn out like me and Ashley and Leanne that be cruel,"

"I don't know what to say on that,"

"I know you have a lot on your plate right now but I think Randy is going to leave me if I don't have son,"

"Nah he isn't going to do that he is under a lot of stress right now because of this weekend and that's all it is,"

"I hope you are right,"

"He loves his daughters and you so stop thinking if I don't give him a boy he going to leave crap he loves you and let yourself heal up and let these three girls have some daddy and mommy time than try again,"

"If you are pregnant again you think you are going to have a boy this time,"

"I just want a healthy baby it doesn't matter John have a son already so we have one of each but another child right will get the same love as the first two no matter what but I am not ready for another one right now someday I would like to have another than again John and I say only two kids we have it,"

"But Sandy you are cheating yourself because you only had one kid and John had a kid with another woman,"

"I know but its okay really it is I know I use to say I want a house full of children but now I am happy with the one I had and the one I am help raising,"

"I still think you are cheating yourself,"

"I am happy what I do have,"

"Alright you say so,"

"Yes I am,"

"When is John coming to town?"

"Tomorrow he only going to be in Philly until Tuesday morning and back to New Orleans he has a small apartment there and I am going there for his birthday,"

"Does he know?"

Yeah he knows why,"

"I was just wondering I don't want you go down there and he got some other woman in his bed,"

"What in the world that come from I'll deal with it when the time comes you know but for real though he isn't cheating if he is he doing a good job at it hiding it from me,"

"Don't you ever think he is I mean he don't have a good track record,"

"Either do I but we got help for it and we are over it I hope anyway what you are giving that husband of yours for his birthday,"

"It is strange Randy don't want to do nothing for his birthday this year,"

"He thinks he have everything he wants,"

"I guess but that's not like him he always want to party this year he wants to spend the day with us,"

"Oh my god Randle Keith Orton is turning into Mr. Softy now wow woman what did you do to him,"

"Nothing I just tell him I love him and give him some now and than when I am in the mood,"

"Wow what do you think about his chances keeping the title,"

"I going to be very surprise when he beats CJ,"

"You really think he going to beat Chris Jericho,"

"Yes I do I think he can but you never know they might change it,"

"Yeah maybe Matt will beat him it is a triple threat match,"

"That be so cool to have both real life brothers as World Champion at the same time,"

"You think they going to let Jeff beat CM Punk for the ECW title I don't think so,"

"Yes I do why not,"

"You think Jeff can handle the stress on being champion,"

"Yes I do think he can he a lot stronger now than he was three years ago you for one I am surprise you think he can't handle the pressure," Sandra said

"I am more involve with WWE than you I can go to the matches and no one will make smartass comments about me but you have to stay in the back and down low you can't even go to the video game challenge tonight because the fans going to be on you,"

"I am cool with it I don't need to be in spotlight it isn't my career its John's yeah you're right I can't thanks to that little bitch but I still going to the Hall Fame and I am going to Wrestlemaina also I just have to sit in the VIP room that's all I love John and just like his fans they all passionate for his love… hold that thought let me get this phone," Sandra said getting up and getting the phone "Hello,"

"Hey is Suzanne there,"

"Yeah hold on Suzanne its Randy,"

"Thank you,"

Sandra want to check up on the little ones everyone was taking a nap and she smile seeing how her and Suzanne have been so bless to have two of the top guys in wrestling and in their lives and Sandra want to check her home pregnancy test and the result was negative and she was little sad but glad she wasn't ready for another child yet because she wants Marci to be her only child for a while and it was the next day Sandra want to pick up John from the airport and they was talking in the car on the way to Sandra's house.

"Will am I going to be a dad for the third time,"

"Nope false alarm just stress out I am starting to get scared I mean case this trial ruin your career I mean she did some evil things her and Sierra I got a feeling she going to walk,"

"No she is not going to walk Sandy stop thinking negative you have to think everything going to be alright,"

I hope you are right,"

"Come on now I didn't come all the way up hear to see my baby girl sad what's really going on,"

"Some of the girls hate me now because I am your fiancé I mean they call me every name in the book only ones who didn't was the older mature fans they are happy for me but the teenage girls some of them are being nasty I guess this my bad karma from being jealous of Sierra and Liz and anyone else you want with,"

"I don't know it is going to be hard for us to stay way from each other but this is a test for you to see if you can handle it and you doing a good job so far but they going to start putting out rumors on you,"

"I had heard it already but some of them are funny some are right down mean some of them don't even know me and have some people talking on my behave,"

"Did you write a blog on it?"

"No I want to but I am scare to because I don't want to get you in trouble,"

"I might get little heat from it but it is okay where are the kids at," John said getting out of the car.

"Suzanne might had took them to the park why,"

"Will look like we have the house to our self for hot minute,"

"Yeap oh she left a note she took them to the mall with her sister who is moving here I sold her the house,"

"That's nice of you that's the one was getting abuse by her husband,"

"Yeah she got four kids,"

"We got three hours until the Hall of Fame want to you know before we go tonight,"

"That's all you have on your mind,"

"Sandra are you okay,"

"I am feeling that I am ruining you I mean I came into your life every time we are together something happen John maybe this is a sign we shouldn't be together,"

"You are little scare don't play in to it I feel scare too but we got to be strong baby we have to show we can make it yes my fans my boss some of the road manager might not understand why I am with you but I love you and you make me happy and I make you happy we should be together no matter what is going on in our lives we belong together,"

"Case you don't get a push no more or you become unpopular with the ladies and teenage girls trust me after while they going to turn on you not right now but in due time they will than you got this case against a former co worker who try to killed your old fiancé and your son I mean you got a lot on your plate and I am trying to stay strong but I am getting weak now,"

"Will I will deal with it in due time it is just another plot to keep us apart so don't feed into it okay baby you are right I am feeling the same you feeling I do have a lot on my plate and I am trying to stay strong too and it is hard but we got two kids who needs us right now and we have to keep a good outlook for them,"

"You think that's all it is,"

"Yes,"

"Alright if you say so I am going to miss this house,"

"Why,"

"I had some good times in this house,"

"Yeah like what,"

"Just hanging out and decorating this house and you and I starting this roller coaster relationship but I had to sell it since I am taking a paid cut…." Sandra said when John lean over and kiss her. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you I want you,"

"John I am not in the mood I want to cry on your shoulder,"

"What's wrong Sandy tell me please I never seen you like this before,"

"You know the last five years you been getting booed at the Hall of Fame and I don't know I am nervous about this year because it is in my hometown and I know these people can be mean and cruel and right down nasty and they going to say things about you me whoever,"

"Sandy I will be okay I just let it go with the flow you know ...hey ,hey Sandy stop crying come on now you grew up here they don't know you if they do they can't say anything bad about you all they can say oh that's the little fat girl who grow up and fall in love with him,"

"You make it sound so easy but it is hard I just have to take it I guess,"

"What they going to say bad about you it's me they going to say bad things about not you baby,"

"I am sick and tired every year you getting booed its not your night it makes me so mad they really hate your guts they don't even know you because you give your time to kids and you show some respect to women and girls thanks you are so hot anywho you got to be the bad guy plus you have a lot of people of color as your fans and these people think you shouldn't be in wrestling you are a good guy and that's why I fall in love with you and I am not going to stop loving you because of people and their hate I mean when is it going to stop when you turn a heel ,"

"Sandy what are you saying,"

"I am saying I hate when this time of year comes it seems that people show their true colors and it is ugly and the same people saying you kissing Vince ass their fans the one is booing at you at the hall fame but I have to be the one have to take my big girl pills so I won't say something out the way because the last three years I wanted to but I wrote a blog on it and it still happen every year and this is the year that Ric gets in I don't want you getting booed when he says your name about something," (**AN: I know Ric Flair is retire now but in my story I giving him three more years in the sport and he still going to be wrestling Shawn Michaels)**

"Sandy you are so right baby but they have the right…"

"NO THEY DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO BOO YOU AT A EVENT THAT IS HONOR YOU ALL HEROS THE ONES GOT YOUR ASS TO WATCH WRESTLING EVERY SATURADY MORNING AND AFTERNOON AND NIGHT ITS THEIR NIGHT NOT YOURS AND I AM SO SORRY I HATE IT WHEN THEY BOO TO ME THAT IS DISRESPCETING THE OLD TIMMERS WHO WORK THEIR ASSS OFF SO YOU GUYS CAN HAVE IT LITTLE EASER,"

"Wow I never knew you felt this way,"

"I always felt this way and it is kind of getting to me this time I am very emotional weekend for me I never told none of you guys step for the person going into the hall tonight I am a big fan of Ric Flair and I am little sad that he is leaving that means I am grown now and I no more that kid gave him hell every month back in NWA days so forgive me I need to double check see if I am pregnant god I am acting like I did with Marci,"

"Always for give you and I never knew you was a fan of Natch wow I am learning more stuff about you than ever anyway nah you are being you with a lot of love and passion,"

"Thank you,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot,"

"Do anyone else know how you feel about me getting booed at the Hall Of Fame,"

"I told Dave and Randy and Suzanne hear it from me every year she is getting tired of hearing it and I told some of the divas and my mom your dad and step mom your step sisters and your brothers and cousin and Sierra that's it,"

"You know it is part of being with me,"

"I guess you have to be an asshold like Randy,"

"No I am staying as me Randy isn't like that no more,"

"No he isn't I am glad they turn him a face now it's your turn to be a heel be asshold like Randy,"

"Sandy,"

"Come on that's why I fall for you when you was heel you was good at it even in OVW,"

"Thank you but I keep getting overruled so I am stuck as a face so sorry babe,"

"Even Hogan didn't get this much backlash no punt intended but you getting full blast of it I mean only place I ever heard Hogan getting booed at was right here in Philadelphia PA,"

"Alright don't you start with the cheap pops?"

"Will its true its dam true,"

"Sandy will you stop it,"

"You know I use to be in love with Kurt Angle,"

"Why,"

"I don't know I love his ass he had a nice ass so sorry and I thought he was cute but hey that's life you can't get everyone,"

"Will I know someone who is good friends with him?"

"That's okay I am over him now,"

"Did you every had them dreams about him like you did with Dewayne and Tommy and whoever else you loved,"

"Yes couple times why,"

"Just wondering hey wants to,"

"What the hell come on bring it?"

"You know I will bring it,"

John and Sandra want upstairs and they want into their room and made love and than they got ready for the night Suzanne sister was going to watch the children for them and Sierra Sandra think her and Sandra and Suzanne Sierra who was going out on her first date with Dave Batista dress in a very nice dress and than the limo came and pick them up and took them to the Spectrum and they got their pictures taking by WWE photograph person and they walk into the build and it was the first time Sandra been backstage.

"Michelle, Mark hey how are you," Sierra said walking up to him.

"Hey how are you hey Sandy and Suzanne?"

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"Sandra how you doing baby girl," Mark said giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek

"I am doing fine Mark thank you,"

"Hey Suzanne how are you,"

"Great I am looking forward to the party tonight,"

"Aw you left the kids at home,"

"Yeah they are too little be here,"

"Where you three sitting at,"

"I think we are with the fans,"

"Will me and Sierra is I think,"

"Yeap you are right Dave brought Athena with him,"

"Aw that is so cool,"

"Yeah so let them have this time together than we spend time at the after party,"

"Are you for real you going out with Dave," Mark said

"Yes I am going out with him nothing more that that,"

"What happen to I mean I thought you didn't like men of color,"

"Will that's the old me I am not her no more she had a lot of bad people around her and now I am seeing people as people,"

"Don't look at me I just found out," Suzanne said

"I guess almost dying will make you see things differently,"

"Yes dose and I am more positive now,"

"WHOOOOO look at all the pretty ladies thank you all for coming,"

"Thank you Ric,"

"Thank you,"

"Thank you Ric my mom sends her love,"

"Thank you,"

The room got quite and Dewayne came up from behind and put his hands around Sandra's eyes.

"Who ever it is he got some big hands and smells good too,"

"Thank you,"

"Hey Dewayne how the hell are you,"

"Great couldn't be better,"

"Great ready for your match tomorrow,"

"Yeah sure nothing to it right,"

"I hope you know I am not going to be cheering for you,"

"Aw you are not going to wear The Rock t-shirt I thought you love me,"

"I do I do but I change,"

"Okay I understand did you bring your daughter with you,"

"No she is at Suzanne's sister house,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah she watching all the kids tonight plus her four so she is like going crazy right about now,"

"Her kids are older so they can help with the little ones,"

"Sandra Suzanne I'll see you two later I am going to fine Dave,"

"I'll come with you," Sierra said

"Thank you,"

"How are things going everything going okay?"

"Yeah great couldn't be happier,"

"Yeah how your little girl how old is is she now,"

"Almost a year old she teething and she talking she running around it is amazing she is becoming a little lady here is the last picture we took together my mom always wanted a pro picture of me her when I was that age but never got around to it so Marci and I got our picture taking together,"

"Aw look at you two very nice picture of you and Marci,"

"Thank you we also did one in black and white John loves that picture,"

"I know you can't sit with John would you mind sitting next to me,"

"You staying for the whole show,"

"Yes I am why,"

"Oh I read somewhere that you wasn't,"

"Listen Sandy I am wrestling tomorrow night I have to be here,"

"Alright sure let me go tell John and I'll be right back,"

Sandra want where all the wrestlers from the past present and future was hanging out at and John introduce her some of the elders wrestlers and Sandra had her camera she took pictures with them and she told John that she is going to sit with Dewayne in the wrestlers and John told it was okay.

"You sure you don't have a problem with it,"

"No baby why would I have problem with you sitting with Dewayne it isn't like you going to do anything with him after the show,"

"I know that,"

"Did you get a chance and asking Ric?"

"No I was when Dewayne came over,"

"Alight I'll ask him sure you want there,"

"Yes come on now why not,"

"Alright,"

"Sandy where is my wife,"

"Talking to Dewayne why,"

"Nothing just asking,"

"Oh okay good to know,"

"Yeah see you later,"

"Mommy what's up?"

"Hey Oscar what's up poppy,"

"Nothing so you and John still together,"

"Yeah okay some please tell me what's going on why people keep asking me are we okay what did you all here,"

"Just asking momma don't get your hair out of style,"

"No you guys heard something do tell,"

"Alright only reason I am telling you this because you a good friend of my wife there are some pictures going around and it isn't you and John,"

"Oh okay why should I be upset about that than,"

"Its pictures of him and Liz when they got engage someone put those pictures out and saying this is his real fiancé not you,"

"Oh okay will I haven't seen it anywhere I haven't been on the net so I can't get mad about something I don't know about right,"

"Yeah I am going to go see you around Sandy,"

"Later Oscar," Sandra said dialing up Suzanne sister number.

"Hello,"

"Le can you go on line for me and see what is going on I just heard someone put the pictures of John and Liz pictures up when he ask her to married him and her birthday pictures,"

"Are you serious what's going on Sandy you and John is okay right?"

"Yeah we are doing well why,"

"Because these pictures saying that these pictures were taking September 2009,"

"Will maybe he was playing around with her and um you know what I'll talk to you later I need to speak to John,"

"Alright see ya later,"

"Bye,"

Sandra wants to look for John and he was on the phone with someone and Sandra got mad and walk way and she want to go find Suzanne to talk to her,"

"Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sandy what's wrong?"

"Suzanne what did you do now," Randy said

"Nothing I don't think be right back," Suzanne said walking to another part of the room. "What's wrong Sandy?"

"Why you didn't tell me I had to hear it from Oscar that my fiancé is with his ex fiancée Liz back in September,"

"Why do you think I ask you do he know you was coming down there listen Sandy this is a big weekend for him let it go now and talk to John later about it later,"

"Suzanne what is going on?"

"Okay I tell you after he came to see us he want back to West Newbury and he ask us not to say anything about him going up there I know it was wrong but you two wasn't on speaking terms anyway so he want up there and um there he go you talk to him I am so sorry I really thought he told you,"

"It's not your fault I don't know what I am mad about but I guess the boos are getting to me right now or because he seen his ex fiancé without telling me,"

"You know how men are Sandy

Sandra and Suzanne hug each other and Sandra want over and talk to him about the new pictures on the net.

"Hey,"

"Can I talk to you now or you still too busy,"

"Sorry for that earlier,"

"Whatever listen a friend of friend told me that some pictures of you and Liz are coming up and um it was recently like to explain,"

"I seen her in West Newbury her fiancé is in the war zone so he called me up ask me to do him a big favor and so that's why you saw the picture of me ask her to married him not me I forgot I had did that I don't know why she put that out there I am so sorry I didn't tell you please forgave me…"

"John we need you to go to your seat now,"

"I have to go now baby girl I love you," John said kissing Sandra on the lips.

"Alright go ahead and love you too I am going to find Dewayne,"

"You called,"

"Yes I was going to see if I can find you,"

"Will you find me come on lets go to my seat,"

"Alright,"

Sandra and Dewayne walk out there a lot of fans was cheering for Dewayne and he wave to the fans and Sandra smile and they sat down and than the show started it was very emotional night a lot of tears and laughter about the past it was very good and Sandra and John was text messaging each other and during the breaks and than when John got on the stage and said what was on his mind and some of the fans was shock what he said but a lot of them agree with him after the show was over Sandra and John was hanging out together.

"You having a good time,"

"Great time you kidding me this been a fun night,"

"Yeah like my speech,"

"That was great speech you made,"

"You know what,"

"I feel like giving you some tonight you looks so hot where did you get this dress from,"

"Sierra made our dress tonight,"

"Sierra who,"

"Sierra Jones your ex fiancé,"

"She don't sew,"

"Maria been showing her how to sew and Maria and I was talking and Maria is making my wedding dress,"

"I told you are getting married nude,"

"Only that night baby,"

"You want to go back to my room,"

"Yeah sure I guess I am spending the night huh,"

"Yes I need to get this down it wouldn't look good if I come out there tomorrow still with a hard on,"

"No it wouldn't do you have to do the brunch tomorrow also,"

"Yes I am going to do that why,

"No reasons so um want to leave now so we can get some sleep and do this tomorrow,"

"Are you going to do it?"

"Yes I am,"

"Okay wait you did bring no extra clothes,"

"Since I become a mom I learn to carry clothes with me everywhere I go so I pack little back for myself just in case I stay with you don't worry about Marci Leanne keep a good eye on her beside Sierra and Suzanne will be there,"

"That's why I love an I love our little family how about we have one more so you can have two kids,"

"You sure want to have another kid,"

"Yes since Johnny isn't going to be living with us we don't want to spoil Marci too death,"

"Let's wait until we get married,"

"Okay speaking of that Vince says we can get married in August,"

"Oh that's so nice of him," Sandra said rolling her eyes, "How he knows the trail will be over by than,"

"He just saying if it is that be a good time,"

"I see anything else he told you,"

"Yes I only can have a week off,"

"That's all a week that means we not going to Tahiti than,"

"No baby I am sorry,"

"That's okay so where are we going now for honeymoon,"

"We are going on a cruise trip,"

"A cruise,"

"Seven days and seven nights to…"

"John can I have word with you," Mike said

"Alright be there,"

"Never a dull moment,"

"Nope I'll be right back," John said kissing Sandra lips.

"Yeap,"

"Hi," Ken said

"Hi,"

"I just wanted to come over say hi to you this is the first time we spoke to each other,"

"What are getting at Kenneth?"

"I was wrong for helping her I, I thought no one going to find out,"

"You been in wrestling for a long time and I thought you would make a great World champion because the way you talk on the mic but you show your true colors so I forgive you what you did,"

"Hey Sandy John will meet you at the hotel," Randy said coming over to Sandra.

"Why what's wrong,"

"Vince want to talk to him about tomorrow I don't know he say he wants you go ahead to the hotel,"

"Alright thanks Randy,"

"No problem,"

"I'll see you later," Ken said

"Yeah later,"

Sandra and Suzanne and Randy all got into the same limo and Sandra was looking sad she starting to think that John is really with Liz again because he acting so distance from her.

"What's wrong Sand?" Suzanne said

"I thought I seen Liz tonight,"

"Where,"

"Talking to John,"

"You was seeing things that was Nattie,"

"It didn't look like her,"

"Yeah it was Sandy trust me," Randy said giving her his charming smile.

"Stop smiling like that I hate when you do that than I have to believe you,"

"Here we are John room is across the hall from minds wrestling fans are out here why don't you two go ahead in this way I'll meet you around the back okay,"

"Oh great you going to throw me to lions," Sandra said getting out of the car.

"Nah they not going to mess with you,"

"That's what you think they want my head on platter like I am John the Baptist,"

Randy and Suzanne started to laugh at Sandra, Randy gave her a kiss on the forehead, and Suzanne got out of the limo first.

"Come on Sand I got your back,"

"Yeah like that time when we want to New Kids on the Block concert back in 1989,"

"I did had your back way back but I had your back,"

"Whatever,"

Sandra and Suzanne walk up to the door and want in the lobby of the hotel and Suzanne and Sandra show their badges and want up to the room Suzanne gave Sandra the key to John's room and when Sandra open up the door there he was waiting for her.

"What the fuck,"

"I want to do something special I didn't realize it but we been together now for two years now and um I want to wish you Happy Anniversary,"

"Oh my god I forgot all about that god two years ago we became a boyfriend and girlfriend it don't seem to be that long it feels longer which tonight is a special you see six years ago a young man name John Cena wrestle Big Show and won the US title and me and Suzanne brother Mike was sitting with me and I say oh my god he won yes ,yes and Mike look at me and said you are not falling for John Cena are you and I said I think I am so tonight tomorrow night is a super special night for us Suzanne was at Wrestlemaina anywho yeah so six years ago I fall in love with you and I never thought I would had your kid or be engage to you thank John for walking into my life,"

"Will I did forget and Suzanne remained me the other day so I want to make this night special night and I am glad to had walk into your life it is unreal how we came together someone told me I would meet my wife to be at autographing signing I thought they was smoking crack ,"

"I feel ya but I have one question to ask you who was that you talking tonight,"

"Nattie,"

"Why the hell she looks like Liz from where I was standing at,"

"I don't know baby come here baby I want to show you how much I love you,"

They stood together, nearly behind the door, holding and kissing. He found her lips deliciously soft and moist. She lost herself in his kiss, feeling her entire being sinking into the now of being in John's arms. Long minutes passed. John looked up and saw the comfortable couch, a little sitting area, just behind them. He walked Sandra over to the couch, sitting down and pulling her close. She leaned against him, already feeling bereft of his mouth on hers. They continued kissing, Bodies together, her full breasts pressed to his chest, his hand moving slowly up and down her back.

"I think we might be more comfortable on the bed, it is roomier, and there are lots of pillows. Would you care to join me?"

He smiled at her, taking her hand and following her past the arch, into the bedroom. She had lit candles, and the scent of cream filled the air. The radio on the nightstand was tuned to an oldies station and the song playing reminded him of his college days. They sat on the edge of the bed, hands touching, lips locking, and began again. She was still fully dressed and it appeared her plan was to remain that way. She pulled him back with her, lying stretched out beside him, now feeling his erection through his dress pants. Her hand slowly moved down his body, seeking his manhood, anxious to touch him. He rolled to his back, sighing, hoping her hand would continue its caress. He could not remember ever being so excited. Yet, she was a good girl and he did not want to scare or offend her. She had asked for an afternoon of kissing, saying it was all she was prepared for, and he had promised continue what they did that afternoon.

For the rest of the night they made love and the next morning John and Sandra want to the Brunch and than they had to get ready to go down to the arena for Wrestlemaina and Sandra want to get the kids ready for the show.

"I guessing everything is okay between you and John," Leanne said doing Sandra's hair.

"Yeah great just a misunderstanding on his part,"

"That's good so um what are you going to do about that mark on your neck,"

"What mark?"

"The mark he put on your neck you just now seeing it,"

"Yeah I am going to kill him no wonder why everyone was smiling at me this morning,"

"Suzanne you didn't tell her she big ass hickey on her neck,"

"I didn't see it until now,"

"Whatever,"

"Aw how cute Johnny still giving you hickey's,"

"Don't hate,"

"Who hates,"

"You,"

"Whatever waits until next year he won't even be touching you?"

"Will Randy's match is longer than John's that's why,"

"Whatever you two going to get burn out trust me,"

"Yeah Sandy Suzanne is right he going to get tired of you sooner or later,"

"Whatever if he does I still got my favorite toy to play with,"

"Sandy you still use that,"

"Hey he is too dam busy to be home so sometimes when he calls we have fun sex and I have the toy right next to me yeap we use to cyber but we don't want to get caught doing that,"

"Yeah I know it could ruin him," Leanne said rolling her eyes at Sandra.

"Yeap that's what me and Randy use to do too but we burn out,"

"He still was all over you this morning,"

"Yeah he was wasn't he," Suzanne said smiling.

"All done next,"

"Thank you; you know my hair going to be a mess in the morning,"

"Will at least it looks good now,"

"I want you to do my hair at my wedding you and Melissa and be in it,"

"Oh Sandy that would be so awesome thank you thank you very much,"

"You are welcome Suzanne is my Matron of honor of Honor at I wasn't going to have one but I change my mind,"

"That's wonderful come lets get you two out of here so you can watch your men do their thing,"

"Yeah lose,"

"Win,"

"Maybe,"

"Yeah maybe,"

"Wow look at you two," Sierra said walking over to the women

"Thank you,"

"Mommy Sandy your look pretty,"

"Thank you Johnny,"

"What's that look for Marci huh?"

"Mommy Marci can't talk that good,"

"I know that but she is looking at me like she don't like my hairstyle,"

Everyone started to laugh at Sandra and they got into the car and Sandra and Suzanne and Sierra and Leanne and her children all want back to the dress room area and they got to meet Boys to Men who did the America The Beautiful and some of the football team and hockey and baseball and basketball team players who was there and Sandra met her favorite actor of all time Stallone and than she made her way to his dress room.

"How you feeling champ,"

"Good, good you looking hot tonight,"

"Thank you I told you tonight is a special night,"

"You better go I might do something I never done before,"

"Always first time," Sandra said giving him an evil smile,"

"My match is the fifth match thank we be done by than,"

"Yeah we will but I think you better save that for later,"

"You are so bad I should spank you,"

"You what I going to enjoy it,"

"Really now,"

"MMM,"

"Come here,"

"John you really want me to come over there and sit on your lap,"

"Yes,"

"Alright,"

Sandra walk over towards John and she sat on his lap she can feel his cock getting hard and she smile at him and they was watching the pre show and than Boys to Men sing and Sandra smile at John they kiss each other and John left up Sandra skirt and she didn't have no underwear and John put two fingers in her and she began to moan and he laid her down on the sofa and he smile at her.

"You are a bad girl now I going have to really take out this hard cock of mind and fuck you good,"

"You think that is wise to do that,"

"We got forty minutes we will be done by than,"

"Will like your co worker said bring bitch!"

"Why I got to be a bitch for,"

"John shut the fuck up and fucks me,"

"I love you,"

"Yes I know that now do what you got to do,"

Than John and Sandra had made love and it was ten minutes before he wrestle Dewayne and John hops into the shower and Sandra joins him and than they had a quickie in the shower and they got ready and Sandra want and put on her underwear and she want to the press box where most of the wives and girlfriends of the wrestlers was at some of the old school wrestlers was at and Sandra took pictures with some of them they didn't get to meet her until tonight and Suzanne's in laws was there also.

"We got all going on see who going to win between Dewayne and John," Bob said.

"We know who isn't going to lose,"

"You think they going to let John win I don't think so Sandy," Suzanne said

"My daddy going to win Aunt Suzanne," Johnny said

"You and Mommy Sandy can think that but I don't think they will who knows what do they know what you two think you think Uncle John going to win or Uncle Dewayne,"

"NO," the twins said pointing to the picture of John.

"Listen little bits because your daddy going to try to win the World Title you don't have to get cocky like him,"

The two little girls started to laugh at their god mother and ran to their grandfather and it was near time for the match and they show a package on how this match came about and than show them in the dressing room and both John and Dewayne got booed when they show them and John got up and he had on his new jersey and black short and his chain gang hat on and his dad step mom and sisters and their boyfriends was there also and his brothers they sat with Sandra and Dewayne came down the aisle and the crowed booed him and Sandra was shock some was cheering for him some wasn't and Lillian introduce them and John took off his jersey and his dog tags and he kiss them and he got boos and cheers also and so did the Rock.

"Will here we go this was dream match made by the fans all the way back in 2008 when Dewayne Johnson put his grandfather and father in the Hall Fame now we going to see really the case of the egos King what do you come way with it,"

"Will JR I tell you one thing they are both focus and ready to go at each other look at them,"

John Cena and Rock stare at each other. John Cena shoves Rock down. John Cena buffs up with the pythons. Cena tells Rock to just bring it. Hard knock down by Cena. Cena punches Rock in the ropes. Rock with a flying clothesline. Rock tells Cena to just bring it. Both men shove each other. Right hands by Rock. Cena falls out of the ring. Rock follows out and hits Cena in the back of the head. Back in the ring, Rock hits a clothesline. Cena counters the rock bottom with an elbow to the neck. Cena with an elbow to the head. Repeated elbow drops by Cena.

"Look at the way Cena is looking at the Rock he is so focus and ready for him every move he had done,"

"Cena is showing the world that he can beat the great one

Cena punches Rock in the corner. Spear by Rock followed by right hands. Cena with a belly to back suplex for a two count. Cena lock on the abdominal stretch. Rollup by Cena for a two count. Chops by Cena in the corner. Cena bites Rock in the forehead. Rock reverses and chops Cena in the corner. Choke slam by Cena followed by a choke. Cena chokes Rock with his wrist tape.

"King I am telling you Cena is on the roll tonight I never seen him this aggressive we are seeing him tonight is this the new Cena we are seeing last Monday night on Raw Cena was humiliated by Rock by calling him a fake wrestler that's why we are seeing Cena taking control here tonight we want to thank all of fans for joining us here in City Brotherly Love which Cena isn't showing no love to Rock,"

"Will Rock told Cena to bring it and show him what he got and that's what he is doing tonight showing him what he got,"

"Cena throwing Rock back into the ring I tell you King the night just starting we still got the triple threat match with Cena new best friend Randy Orton and Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy and you got ECW world title match another dream match that fans want to see CM Punk vs. Jeff Hardy and the divas are coming up next and the retirement match between Shawn Michaels and Ric Flair it is going to be a hot night tonight King,"

"Oh JR you know it is and special ref for Triple H vs. Edge for the World Title is no other than Rocky Bolla aka Sylvester Stallone it is going to be great JR,"

Cena throw couple punches and than throws Rock out of the ring. Cena follows out and sends Rock face first into the ring steps. Cena clears off the announce table. Rock fights back with right hands. Referee takes a chair away from Rock. Cena clotheslines Rock on the floor. Back in the ring, Cena whips Rock into the referee. Rock hits a spine buster. Rock puts Cena in the sharpshooter. Cena makes it to the ropes but the ref is still down. Rock drags Cena back to the center of the ring. Cena taps but the ref is still out. Rock tries to revive the ref. Cena low blows Rock.

"Oh that is so wrong of him to do that," Sandra said

"You need to give him some before his matches more often look at him wrestle," Becky said

"Yeah Sandy what did you do to him,"

"Nothing just holds him tight that's it," Sandra said blushing.

"Whatever you rock his world,"

"Hey we got kids in this room," Sierra said

"We only talking about the movies that's all,"

"I know it was starting to get Rated R,"

"So sorry,"

Cena rock bottoms the Rock for a two count. Cena takes off his belt and whips Rock with it. Rock with DDT. Rock picks up the belt and whips Cena with it. Rock bottom on Cena for a two count. Hogan starts hulking up. The crowed was chanting LET'S GO CENA and another side of the arena it was chanting LETS GO ROCKY, the crowed was split right down the middle and there was so boos for both gentlemen and Cena points in Rock's face. Cena hits and the Rock is down and Cena dose the You Can't See Me followed by the five-knuckle shuffle for a two count. Cena try to get the FU on Rock but instead he hit him with right hands. Cena with a big boot followed by a missed leg drop. Rock bottom on Cena. Rock hits a second rock bottom followed by the people's elbow for the pin. After the match, Cena shakes Rock's hand. Triple H and AJ enter the ring and attack Cena. Rock re-enters the ring and he and Cena clear the ring of Triple H and AJ. Triple H and AJ walk to the back pointing at Cena. Cena attempts to leave the ring but Rock insists that he come back. Cena does his ear calling to the live crowd. The audience responds loudly. Cena dose his best Hulk Hogan impression and gets the crowed to hulks up for the crowd. Cena and Rock hug and leave to the back.

Sandra met John in the gorilla, she gave both Dewayne and John a hug, Suzanne took the picture of them two, and you can see Triple H and AJ making faces in the background.

"Great job you two did awesome job,"

"Thank you,"

"Thank you,"

"You staying to end or you going to get ready for tonight,"

"Staying I will be there for the after party,"

"Come here for second Sandy,"

"What's up Paul?"

"Are you sure you going to handle it I mean some the fans here are mean you know,"

"I'll be okay Paul we a lot on our plate right now but we will be okay,"

"Oh okay I just want to know I like that outfit you have on looks nice shame you too old to be a diva you make a hot one,"

"Aw thank you Paul,"

"You are welcome I'll see you later I go to ring and kick someone ass up and down Broad ST."

"Good luck and be safe,"

John walk over towards Sandra, put his arms around her waist, and kiss her on the neck and she turn around and kiss him on the lips

"Lets go baby lets get out of here,"

"I thought you never ask,"


	27. Judgment Day for Rene

**Chapter 27-** **Judgment Day for Rene **

There was a lot of wrestling fans down at the courthouse John and Sandra and Sierra and their lawyers want in the back way and reporters all covering this. Sandra did not think it would be this big but it was and she started crying little bit because she thought it would cost her job.

"Sandy if this do cost you your job we can sue them for unlawful dismal I know that Florida to fire state but you didn't do nothing wrong it just happen,"

"I know that my boss knows why I am not at work but I am getting work up for nothing,"

"Are you okay Sand,"

"Yes I am,"

"I just want this chapter to close,"

"It will baby girl it will,"

Sierra and Rene seen each other the first time in almost a year and Rene gave Sierra a smirk and she took her seat across from her Sandra was getting sick feeling in her stomach and John was holding her hand and Suzanne and Randy was there also.

"All raise for the honorable Judge Dennis McKean will hear the case Rene Ellis Mora vs. Sierra Jones and the state of Florida case number 587495."

"You may be seated today we going to hear opening arguments from the lawyers the jury will be put up in a hotel this trial could last six weeks to 10 weeks this is also a murder trial of a truck driver and a DUI we going to start with defends attorney Robert Lee Collins,"

"Thank you your honor ladies and gentlemen of the jury we are here today convince you that Rene Ellis Mora is a cold hearted murder she had it all plan out what she going to do to my client Sierra and her at the time son Johnny Cena was only three years old I ask you the jury to have a open mind and open heart for these people I am going to do my best with no shadow of thought this woman is a try to kidnapped and murder these people my client was in on it but she realize that she can not have this man she move on let it go why did she do the same you hear from the victims and friends and family not only she is on trail for kidnapping but also murder for killing a truck driver on that faithful night I ask you all to judge with a open mind what would you if you was their shoes thank you for servicing,"

"Mrs. Tanya Baron your opening statement,"

"Yes your honor. Good morning of jury we are here to tell a story how this woman fall for a co worker how she wanted to be his friend and he pull her into his web of lies and promises and how he use her she shouldn't be on trial he should he brainwash her that they could be together you will hear from countless of people who believe he drove her to do this to the mother of his first born and to his current fiancé she is in pain she sad she is not in her metal state of mind her former best friend help her with these plans how she wanted him back you hear testimony from my client who was lied to by two of the defends how one of them promise her the world she believe wouldn't you go out your mind if some told you they love and want to be with you I am asking you to judge her fair put out of your mind that she was in a world of wrestling she knew what she was getting herself into I want you see her like any woman who is in love with a man thank you for your time and no the evidence I'll will bring you will show not only Sierra Jones and John Cena both cost my client to go out of her mind thank you ,"

"We will start the trial on Monday morning 9am in the morning I am holding everyone in the courthouse under gag order until Monday morning thank you for your time court recess until Monday," The judge said getting off the bench.

Sandra and John talk to their lawyer and they left out it was a quite ride home Sandra did not say much John had to break the quietness.

"What's wrong babe,"

"I need to know did you ever promise her if things didn't go right with you and me or you and Sierra did you and Liz that you would date her,"

"Can we talk about it at home?"

"John I need to know now beside we are not going to Tampa remember we staying at my mom house,"

"Yes I know that you really want know,"

"Yes I don't want to hear about the next four seven weeks from now just tell me,"

"You know I am not the only she wanted she also wanted Randy also,"

"I know that but you are the main one is on trail not Randy but he should be for introducing you to her,"

"I think he is going to testify against her,"

"Alright Cena spit it out now!"

"Is there any special reason you really need to know about this babe come on I don't want to get into with you,"

"John we soon going to be husband and wife we have a one year old and four year now tell me did you promise her that if it didn't work out with any of us that you would give her a chance,"

"What going to have lunch,"

"JOHN!"

"Alright, alright you want the truth,"

"I want some answer and yes I can held truth!"

"Fine here it goes yes I did say that hear me out the reason I told her that the first time I was drunk and I was mad at Liz for believing all that shit her and Sierra was doing to me than when I was Sierra she knew that she was pregnant and she lie to me told me the baby was Randy of course I didn't believe her again I was drunk when I sayed that to her than our little on again off again relationship I didn't say it to her I said it to Sierra and that's when Sierra knew I wasn't in my right mind and so I want to Rene instead,"

"Did you have sex with her?"

"Come on babe I am not in the courtroom I don't have to answer that I am hungry I want to eat not fight with you I love you so much what I did and what Randy did it was wrong maybe shouldn't have played with her mind like that but we felt sorry for her, the fans hated her because she didn't look like any of the divas,"

"So you did have sex with her and you played with her mind that was so not cool you could got a lot of people killed behind that not only your son but me and your daughter I don't know you like I thought I did case she got away with what she did to Sierra she praying that she had die now I know why you wanted her dead because if she had die she would told me everything that you and Randy and any other the wrestlers did to her I never thought you was like that John but I see now you are just like any other man alright so she isn't good looking as some of the other divas you guys had no right to do that to her I wonder if I stayed fat would you done that to me play little mind games saying every thing I wanted to hear,"

"We are here can we talk about this later I want to play with my children and relaxed before I leave to go to work tomorrow,"

"How can you think about going on the road when you did something horrible?"

"Hey you two are back about time,"

"Where's Randy at,"

"In the kitchen talking to Suzanne what happen now,"

"Nothing we are fine mom don't worry,"

"You lying your eyes going cross I can always tell when you are lying what happen,"

"I don't want to talk about right now,"

"Mom where is the kids." John said

"Upstairs taking a nap why,"

"Oh I wanted to play with them before I hit the road tomorrow,"

"Sandra you going with him,"

"No I have to go to work because I took off today,"

Everyone walk into the house and Suzanne, Randy was having a shouting match, and Suzanne was glad to see Sandra standing there.

"He tell you what he and my husband did,"

"Yeah he told some of it I am so disappoint in both of you do you know she could had killed herself or you or any member of your family Randy you should had known better what she did to your high school sweetheart come on now,"

"Thank about this I might be dead if I was still Marines can you two see that she got me out of it I mean I didn't want in no more I seen what was starting to happen and I didn't want to be apart of that come on you two she did do some good out of it," Randy said

"I'm over it I am tired of fighting you two did a bad thing I am praying that she don't walk because what you two did that's all I going to say I am going to get something to eat and play with my kids,"

"Sandy she isn't going to walk she killed someone there is no way they going to let her walk,"

"I hope not I really do,"

"Everything is fix all you have to do heat up I am going into my room work on my crafts,"

"Sorry mom for being anal in your house," Randy said

"What ever you and John did I hope for your two sake she don't walk because the way Sandra and Suzanne is looking they are not forgive you than you two would had played into Rene hands,"

"Where is Sierra at?"

"She want to see her mom Johnny didn't wanted to go,"

"Oh okay,"

Weeks want by and who whose is in wrestling testify for her or against her and the case was looking good until the day they put Sierra and John on the witness stand.

"I call John Cena to the stand,"

"Remember Mr. Cena you are under oath,"

"Yes your honor,"

"State your name for the records please,"

"John Felix Anthony Cena Sr."

"Thank you,"

"Mr. Cena when did you meet Rene,"

"September of 2001,"

"How did you meet her?"

"We was going to, to the same wrestling school,"

"Did you date her?"

"No we was good friends nothing more,"

"Was you dating or seeing anyone around that time,"

Yes my ex-fiancé,"

"How long you two was together,"

"Since fall of 1996 and we ended spring of 2001,"

"When you did meet Rene did you have any feeling for her even though you just broken up with your fiancé?"

"No I didn't feel anything for her at the time,"

"When you meet Sierra Jones,"

"I met her December of 2002,"

"Where you meet her at,"

Objection what that got to do with the case,"

"A lot because it would put his state of mind and what head games he was pulling on my client,"

"I think Mr. Cena should answer the question,"

"Your honor,"

"One more out burst and I will dismiss this trail,"

"Now where did you meet Sierra Jones?"

"In New York in a strip club in Long Island,"

"What was someone like you doing there?"

"A friend of mind was getting married and we had a bachelor party there and she was one of the dancers there,"

"No wonder why her mom don't want her going back to Boston area," Sandra said to Suzanne by whispering,"

"Did you paid for a lap dance for her to get to know her,"

"It was already paid for and we can do whatever with the girls,"

"Did you had sex with Rene or Sierra that night,"

"Oral sex that's it,"

"Can you please state for the record that John Cena had sex in a strip club?"

"Did you or did you not get back with your fiancée Elizabeth,"

"Yes we did July 2004,"

"How long you two got back together,"

"June of 2006,"

"Did Miss. Jones and Miss Mora had anything for the break up,"

"Yes and she lie to me also,"

"How did she lie to you Mr. Cena?"

"Miss. Mora told me that Miss. Jones don't like men,"

"You believe her,"

"Somewhat,"

"In 2005 did you and Sierra break up?"

"Yes in July of 2005,"

"What was the reason?"

"The first was because of my current fiancé had kiss me and some how it got back to her,"

Sandra sat there in shock because that kiss was nothing about a kiss on the cheek and did not mean anything and she knew it was something strange when he did not kiss her back.

"Did Sierra Jones ever interfere in your relationship with Elizabeth or Sandra?"

"Yes Rene also,"

"I didn't ask you that since brought it up when you met Sandra Moore,"

"I first met her at autograph session,"

"Was she a fan?"

"Yes she was,"

"Did you had sex with her,"

"No,"

"When did you start dating her?"

"We started dating March 2008,"

"Is it safe to say she knew about your relationship with Rene?"

"She knew that Miss. Mora liked me and that I did have a relationship with Miss Jones,"

"When was your son born?"

"February 26, 2006,"

"Were you there for the birth of your son?"

"No I wasn't Miss. Jones and I broke up and she told me that I wasn't the father,"

"Who did she say the father was?"

"Co worker,"

"What's his name please?"

"Randle Orton,"

"When did you tell Miss Moore that you and Miss Jones have a son?"

"May 2008,"

"How did she take it?"

"She was shock and very supportive,"

"Did you or Miss Moore ever threaten Miss. Jones or Miss Mora?"

"Objection that's hear say,"

"Miss. Baron where are you going with this,"

"No more question your honor,"

"Mr. Collins your cross examine,"

"Thank you your honor good afternoon Mr. Cena,"

"Good afternoon,"

"In 2006 you and Miss. Jones broke off the engagement is that correct,"

"Yes,"

"Would you like to tell jury the reason?"

"For cheating on both of us part,"

"Who did you cheated on her with?"

"Another co worker,"

"Was it Rene Mora?"

"Yes and no,"

"Who was the other person?"

"My fiancé best friend,"

"Is she in the courtroom today?"

"Yes she sitting next to Miss. Moore on the left,"

"For the record Mr. Cena pointed to Mrs. Suzanne Orton, What did Rene tell you make you cheat on Sierra?"

"She told me that she was pregnant and she got abortion and than she told me that Sierra had slept with Mr. Orton she was pregnant by him,"

"What did you tell Miss. Mora if the relationship with you and Miss Jones didn't work out?"

"I told her I would date her but she was dating someone else,"

"So you and Miss. Mora stayed friends,"

"Yes,"

"Let's go to October 2008 when you found out that your fiancée Sandra Moore was pregnant were you happy to be a dad again,"

"Yes I was,"

"Didn't you and Miss. Moore have a fight?"

"Yes it was because of Rene and Sierra,"

"What did they do?"

"They stole a tape from our boss daughter and son in law and reedited to my voice so it look like I had sex with Miss. Jones week after our summer break,"

"Did you have sex with her?"

"No I did not,"

"Would you say she set you?"

"Objection,"

"Answer the question Mr. Cena,"

"Yes because she felt that I needed be with Sierra or her,"

"Why is that?"

"Sandra is a beautiful black woman and they didn't like her because she is with me,"

"What was some of the things they did?"

"Objection,"

"Sustain,"

"The worst thing they did was the video tape and they show it to her like they do on that show Cheaters and um than they just showing up to things at the wrong time when I was trying to explain myself to Sandra,"

"When Miss. Moore want to Carson NV didn't you call Sierra and told her that you are welling to try again,"

"Yes I did and the next morning I realize what I did I got really drunk and um I said something's that was very hurtful to Miss Moore that night,"

"Thank you Mr. Cena no further questions your honor,"

"Mr. Cena you may step down,"

"I want to bring up to the stand Sierra Jones,"

Sierra had want up their to the stand she took the oath and stated her name and she sat down.

"Good afternoon Miss Jones,"

"Good afternoon,"

"Right off the bat when did you meet Rene Mora?"

"2002 in Louisville KY,"

"How old were you,"

"I was 181/2 when I met her,"

"Where did you meet her at?"

"We was going to college and she um I share a dorm room together and we was both dancers,"

"Did you two come friends,"

"Yes, we both love wrestling and she told me that she had a friend in wrestling and that she is being train to be a woman wrestler/valet and I got to go to OVW every week to watch them,"

"When did you started dancing,"

"During my college years Miss Mora and I both dance at the same club and than when we graduate we was still dancing and that's when we move to Boston,"

"Both of you decide dancing was the best way to than what you study in school,"

"At the time yes,"

"Was Mr. Cena in OVW at the time when Miss Mora had started her training?"

"No he left to go to WWE,"

"Is it safe to say you didn't meet him until he became a star?"

"Yes I met him through Miss Mora,"

"Did you tape the last conversation with Miss Mora?"

"Yes I did,"

"We have the tape of the conversation your honor may I play the evidence,"

"Your honor can we have a sidebar please,"

"Yes,"

The two lawyers want over and they was talking the judge told him to play it for the jury and they heard some damaging testimony and Sierra family and friends heard it and John was getting mad and Vince McMahon heard that and everyone was there knew that Ken Anderson aka Mr. Kennedy was going to get fired for doing this and Sandra was holding John's hand she can feel him tensing up.

"No further question,"

"Miss. Baron, Do you want to cross examine,"

"Yes your honor thank you let's go to the night in question who you spoke to before you left to go to the airport,"

"Miss Sandra Moore,"

"Why,"

"She was calling me to tell me that she is going out and she feels like she was about to go into labor and she was hopping I would be there with my son so he can see his little sister being born,"

"Did you know Miss Mora was drinking?"

"Not that bad we both had a glass of wine that's it so I can remember,"

"Do you always drink before you get on a plane?"

"No I don't,"

"What did you tell Miss Moore on the phone?"

"I think I told not to have baby without us and I going to talk to Rene to see why she didn't want Sandra with John,"

"Didn't Miss Moore tell you not do that?"

"I do not remember,"

"What was the last words you sayed to Miss Moore on the phone,"

"I think she was telling me she was going to movie that night with her mom and Mr. Cena birth mom she was getting little bit of pain,"

"Do you remember what you said to Mora?"

"No I don't,"

"You was in a coma in almost a year is it true that your mom and Mr. Cena was going to pull the plug on you,"

"Yes,"

"Did you ever stated that if something to happen to you that you would not want to be a left in a coma,"

"I might had sayed that I don't recall that,"

"Do you remember when you came out of your coma?"

"No I don't,"

"Is it true that you didn't know who anyone was but you came friends with Miss Moore right way?"

"Yes I remember hearing her voice and how she said those kind words to me even though I treated her like crap the year and half before I am guessing,"

"Did she help you out?"

"Yes she did and she still helping me out,"

"Do you get bad dreams of the accident?"

"Yes I do and bad head aches like my doctor told all ready,"

"Is it safe to say that you didn't have your seatbelt during the accident?"

"Objection,"

"No further question,"

"We will start next Monday for the last two witness and than we will have closing arguments remember we are under a gad order until than no talking about the case what's so ever court in recess until Monday morning at 9am sharp thank you have a nice day,"

"I see how you roll John got the judge to put no gab order," Sandra said getting up.

"Hey are you mad at him because we sleep together,"

"I knew that I am mad that when I first met him when I kiss him he was going back with Elizabeth at the time and not Sierra or did he cheat on her,"

"Sometime I think you should be detective instead a programmer or you been watching too much of CSI and Law and Order which one is it,"

"Sandy waits up,"

"Are you okay,"

"Yeah I am fine,"

"Okay so we can't talk about today in court,"

"I know that,"

"I have some wedding plans I need to get started on it,"

"Yeah I know that so what kind of wedding we going to have,"

"I love your dad back yard maybe he let us have it in the back yard,"

"Hey that be a great idea save money for the honeymoon," Suzanne said getting into the jeep.

"Why you are not ridding with Randy," John said getting into the jeep.

"Because he got to get his head I mean arm check out don't worried his dad is here,"

"Oh cool I haven't seen in since the baby girl christen,"

"Yeah I know,"

"Suzanne let it go alright we know now it was wrong and we are paying for it,"

"You are right but I am mad I am so mad I don't know what to do,"

"Why you so mad for,"

"I might be pregnant again,"

"DAM,"

"SHIT,"

"Yeah so I don't want to be with him right now,"

"Why don't you get the implant in your arm?"

"I can't because some health problems,"

"Oh,"

"Who knows this might be the boy you always wanted,"

"Yeah maybe,"

Than it was Monday and the court was back in session and a surprise witness came forward about the missing tape and how Rene got a whole of it, it was from 1997 at the time than girlfriend Joanie aka Chyna doll and the entertainment media was there and Sandra could not believe that she was behind that.

"Oh my god you got to be kidding she gave Rene that tape I thought was him and Steph," Suzanne said

"I thought you say you seen one night in china," John said

"I did I watch with one eye on the screen and the other eye on something else I was looking at more at Sean than Joanie," Sandra said

"Shit TMZ is here," Randy, said

"I hate that show," Suzanne said

"Me too babe me too," Randy said

"Everything okay between you two,"

"Yes everything is fine,"

"Good so are you,"

"No I am not I was little late that's all I am good now,"

"That's good,"

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Dennis McKean,"

"You be seated I want to remind everyone they are still on a gag order until the jury come back with a verdict Miss Joanie Chyna please come to the stand please Mr. Collins,"

"Good morning Miss Chyna,"

"Good morning,"

"How did you meet my client?"

"She came up to me ask me was I Joanie and I said yeah why who wants know,"

"What did she tell you who she was?"

"She told me she move into the house that me and Paul L use to live in and she said we left some of video tapes behind and I told that couldn't believe because they was all destroy and she told me there was one left behind,"

"Did you believe her?"

"No I didn't at first than she show me one and I told her joking around I say will you can put it on EBay get some money off it or blackmail him or something,"

"So you let her have the tape and you didn't care what she did with it,"

"I care but I thought she was crazy fan and she thought I would sue her over it,"

"I have no question,"

"You may step down,"

"Dam she is making us look crazy like her," John said to his lawyer.

"Mrs. Baron are you going to cross examine,"

"No your honor,"

"I am surprise they didn't cross examine her,"

"What we going to do now,"

"Nothing see who they going to bring up next up,"

"Your honor I call Sandra Moore to the stand,"

"Sandy you know about this," John said

"Your honor can I please have a side bar,"

"You may,"

The two lawyers came up to the judge and the lawyer and John's lawyer came back and told Sandra she had to go up there.

"You got to be kidding but you didn't know anything about it,"

"Sandra Moore to the stand,"

"Baby I have faith in you; you will do the right thing,"

"I will cross examine you don't worry,"

"Miss. Moore you need to come to the stand or I will hold you in the court county courts,"

"Please raise your right hand to swear to tell the truth the whole truth nothing but the truth,"

"I do,"

"State your name for the records,"

"Sandra Olivia Moore,"

"Thank you, you may be seated,"

"Good afternoon Miss. Moore,"

"Good afternoon,"

"Miss Moore when did you first meet John Cena,"

"July 2005,"

"Did you know what his status was?"

"Accounting to WWE and him he declare himself single at that the time,"

"Did you believe him?"

"Somewhat it all depends on the day,"

"So you want after him anyway,"

"I met him but I would not say I want after him,"

"How old are you Miss. Moore?"

"I am going to be 33years old in August,"

"How long you been a fan of Mr. Cena,"

"Before I start dating him or now,"

"Before you started dating,"

"Six years,"

"Is it safe to say you stalk him before you started dating him?"

"Objection,"

"Sustain,"

"I didn't stalk him he happen to be in Philly around the same time I was and I am big WWE fan and I just want out there and meet him,"

"Didn't your mother had a important meeting to go to and needed you back before it was time for you to go,"

"Objection,"

"Sustain,"

"Yes she did but we still able to talk to the person we needed to talk to,"

"Did you kiss?"

"Yes on the cheek,"

"Why you do that,"

"It was a bet between me and Mrs. Suzanne Orton,"

"How did you feel when you found out he had a two year old son,"

"It was little shocking to him and me but I figure that was coming sooner or later,"

"Did you want to leave him because of that?"

"No I wanted to help him anyway I can if was true I was standing by him but it wasn't true I wanted to give him love and stand by him,"

"Did you ever threaten Rene?"

"Objection your honor we embellish that never happen,"

"Over rule,"

"Miss Moore is it true that told all his fans he was getting back with his ex girlfriend Elizabeth,"

"I um got a email from a friend and he told me about it but I didn't know if I should tell it or not I was mad about something and I hit the send button by mistake,"

"Is it safe to say you wanted him so bad that you sent it to his fans,"

"I was having a bad day yes I sent it to his fans but he knows I much I love him and wouldn't do that to hurt him,"

"Miss. Moore did you ever have affair with any of Mr. Cena friends,"

Sandra got little worried she know the next question will be with who and she didn't want hurt her best friends but she knew she had to tell it but will the wedding still be on if John finds out,

"Yes,"

"With who Miss. Moore,"

"The first person I had affair was with Randy Orton someone spike our drinks and I didn't know,"

"Wait you had sex with Randy Orton,"

"Yes I did trust me it was a mistake,"

"Mistake huh so didn't want to have sex with your best friend husband now how that came about again,"

"Someone spike our drinks,"

"Was it Rene?"

"Yes it was she was there and I remember her saying something out the way and I got mad and that's all I remember,"

"Do you have prove she was there,"

"Yes she follow Mr. Cena to the bar we was at and it was karaoke night and I was singing and she came in there Mr. Cena and I was going to talk when I seen her throw herself onto Mr. Cena and I ran out and want to the hotel bar,"

"Did you have sex with Dave Batista?"

"Yes I did again someone spike our drinks and Rene Mora was around us when we got drunk,"

"When did you found you was pregnant,"

"September of 2008,"

"When did you have the affair with Randy Orton?"

"September 2008,"

"You said Rene was around you when you had this affair how come she didn't tell John,"

"John and I had broken up because of that sex tape,"

"Didn't Miss Jones help her with this spike of the drink?"

"I can't remember,"

"You saying she did or didn't help,"

"Objection she is trying words in her mouth,"

"Overrule,"

"How long you and Mr. Cena had broke up when you was pregnant,"

"Off and on the first five months,"

"Didn't you think Randy Orton was father?"

"Yes because the doctor office I want to in Philadelphia told me I was two weeks along when I was two month along,"

"Did Miss Jones and Miss Mora knew you was pregnant when you try to get back with Mr. Cena,"

"Yes they did and try making me loose the baby,"

"How old is your daughter,"

"She is one years old,"

"John Cena is the father,"

"Yes,"

"Didn't you write a blog saying and I quote "I love John Cena I don't know why but I am so in love with him why I don't really know he is great something about him I just love about him and I can't put my finger on it I never felt like this about any other wrestler before. However, I don't know if it is love or lust? However, I am glad he is single who knows I would love to date him but so do a half million women and some men too but it is all good. I know I have more chances being hit by a car and bus than go with John but that is one of my dreams is to date a wrestler but I know in the real world it never going to happen. Didn't you write that?"

"Yes I did write that but you left something's out,"

"What did I leave out Miss Moore it is clearly show that you would do anything to have John Cena in your bed,"

"Objection your honor she is trying to bash the witness here,"

"Overrule,"

"No I had a lot of love for him and if he was married and had a girlfriend I was accept when I wrote that I was just broke up with somebody and I was mad and depress any women get when they break up with someone,"

"It sounds like to me you was willing to break up his relationship,"

"No I am nothing like your client I would accept,"

"No more question your honor,"

"Mr. Collins your cross examine,"

"Yes I have two questions. Good afternoon Miss Moore,"

"Good afternoon,"

"Did you know you were going to be called on the witness stand?"

"No I didn't,"

"Was you shock to be on the stand today,"

"Yes sir I am,"

"No further question your honor,"

"Miss Moore you can leave the courtroom now we will have closing arguments next Monday and it will go to the jury court is dismiss until next Monday morning 9am,"

Everyone left out of the courtroom and Sandra and John and it was a quiet ride home and Sandra could not take the quietness no more she said something to John.

"You knew about it so I don't know why you getting mad for,"

"I am not mad I am shock you wrote that for me wow you really do love me huh,"

"Yes I do,"

"I am not mad what is there to get mad about that you slept with the biggest whore in WWE oh no I am not mad at all,"

"You are you are turn all shades of red listen John I wish we can go back yeah I did sleep with Dave the whole time we broke up but who stupid ass fault,"

"Oh I am the stupid ass now no one and I do mean no one told you to open your legs up to Dave and drinking while you was pregnant what hell Sandy Marci could had come out you know maybe should call it off because you almost killed my daughter,"

"NO YOU ALMOST DID DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE I WAS GOING TO GET ABORTION DO YOU OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT DID YOU I TOLD RANDY TO CALL SCERT ON IT BECAUSE I WAS SCARE THAT OUR DAUGHTER WAS HIS!"

"HOW IN THE HELL THAT'S FAULT! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR T HAT,"

"YES I CAN REMEMBER I JUST FOUND OUT YOU STILL SLEEPING WITH SIERRA AT THAT TIME AND THE LITTLE SEX TAPE,"

"Look I don't want to fight with you I love you so much I can't believe you did that was you trying to kill her was you,"

"It happen she is healthy one year old talking and running all over the place and getting into stuff she is alright after I got drunk I found we was going to have Marci I stop and got myself together remember you freak out because I wouldn't take you back remember when you was so drunk when I came down there to the bar and you was saying all them nasty things to me do you of course I am going to run into Dave's arms?"

"What that got to do with you sleeping with Dave,"

"I was so hurt that night I was crying because I wanted to forgive you and Dave came into the room and held me and I slept with Dave I was not proud of it but it happen and I don't want to fight about it okay its done and over now."

"I forgive you and if you forgive me and we have to promise each other if we ever get into a bad fight again we try to work it out,"

"We can I want you not be mad at Dave or Randy what happen so please forgive them,"

"I have to but I just can't believe what you did that's not you,"

"I know, know want to go back to our place and maybe make up,"

"Will you think your mom be mad if the kids spend the night there,"

"I don't know,"

"Will let go to the house and found out,"

"Oh shit it might be on TV that I had affair with Randy and Dave got my mom going to flip when she hear it,"

"Maybe she skips the news tonight and watches her cooking and house shows,"

"Yeah maybe,"

When John turn onto the block there was TMZ standing out there and waiting for them to come, you can hear Sandra and John's step mom and mom yelling at them to go away from the house Sandra and John stayed in the car, and they look at each other.

"Shit I didn't know mom was coming down,"

"What we going to do now,"

"Face the music,"

"I have that cd from New Kids on the Block," Sandra said looking out the window

"This not time to make jokes Sandy we are getting like Terry and Linda," John said

"Whoa we are not that bad thank got Johnny Milkshake is still a kid and can't drive," Sandra said

"Have you seen that kid driving his little car he drives like you?"

"Ha-ha we got jokes I don't drive fast,"

"Yeah you do when you are mad at something,"

"I got that from my mom John I am going to do something and I hope you don't get in trouble for it because I did it,"

"What are you going to do Sandy?"

"You'll see,"

"Should I call Vince?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright go ahead leave the jeep I don't think you need to hear the yelling,"

"Trust me I heard yelling in my day from my uncles and my mom so I am use to it,"

"Give me some love tell Johnny and Marci I'll be in there in minute,"

"Okay,"

Sandra got out of the jeep and TMZ was asking her question and stuff and she turn to them and flip them off and spit on the camera lens and told them to get way from the house or she turn the hose on them and they laugh it off and Sandra want into the yard got the garden hose and spray them and they left and John was on the phone with Vince and telling him the play by play and Vince was laughing and told John he will be alright.

John got out of the jeep, there was some strong vibes going through the house, Sandra walked in, and everyone was looking at her.

"What happen?"

"Seen you in court today like to explain to us,"

"Mom, mom, and mom I don't want to talk about it, its over with John and I had talk about it and um we move on,"

"You mean yell about you and John don't talk you yell,"

"So sorry it happen I know mom you didn't raise me like that I know moms you three are disappointed in me and I am of myself and I am sorry about it John and I wanted to spend the weekend together in Tampa mom if you don't mind watching them for us,"

"I have plans Sandra Carol and Linda can't watch them either,"

"When will the judge want you two back in court,"

"Monday,"

"I think you two need to spend it with your children,"

"Yes Johnny has a lot of question for you two,"

"Maybe we should make a weekend getaway to the beach or something I don't know,"

"Yeah that be nice and it is warm enough for them to go and play in the sand,"

"Thinks Linda and mom and Carol what you three up to anyway,"

"NOTHING," They said together,"

"Alright let's get them ready,"

Than Sandra and John got the kids ready Sierra was way trying to remember her old life before the crash and John phone ring and it was someone he been seeing during the whole trail time. Sandra mom and John's mom and step mom left while Sandra was getting the kids and herself ready to leave to the beach.

"Hey baby,"

"Hey listen we coming to Tampa and I want to see you we going to the beach tomorrow so we can have a quickie there,"

"Sweet text me when you get there,"

"Yeah I will,"

Than John want back into the house and Sandra was packing up the kids things and she told John she was going to run to Wal-Mart to get some beach things and John told her to go ahead without the kids and he will feed them and put them in bed she did and she seen Suzanne at the store.

"I thought you want back to St. Louis,"

"We was going to after your mom and John's moms convince to stay the weekend them old ladies are up to something,"

"I know they look like they was on some kind of mission or something,"

"Yes I know,"

"Yeah what hell can I say you know Linda made a good point we need to spend time with the children so we going down to Tampa to spend time at the beach,"

"You know I was in great pain when you told me this but it still hurts little you know,"

"I know I am so sorry that I slept with Randy I never want to hurt you or the girls like that but she and Sierra cost all this and I wish sometime I never got with John it been hell ever since,"

"I know honey over here,"

"Aunt Sandy, Aunt Sandy,"

"Hey little Orton's hey Randy,"

"What's up?" Randy said giving Sandra a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing just got TMZ coming to the house so I did what anybody would do in Hollywood I spit at them than in nice voice I told them to get away from there than I got the garden hose and hose them down,"

"Alright Sandy where is John and the kids at,"

"At the house he thinks I do better if I didn't have them with me,"

"What beach you going to do?"

"Spring Hill somewhere around there,"

"Aw cool everything is okay with you and John,"

"Randy why you ask that for,"

"No reason,"

"Come on let's get in line,"

"Yeah before you run into your bubby,"

"Yeah," Randy said

"God he still works here,"

"Yeah,"

Than Sandra came home and John and was playing X-Box with Johnny and Marci was sleeping and John was shock to see Suzanne and Randy walk into the house,

"Hey we are back look who I ran into,"

"Uncle Randy Aunt Suzanne guess what mommy and daddy and Marci and I going to the bleach,"

"That's beach bub," John said smiling

"Yeap we going there,"

"What are you doing up,"

"Sandy I told him he could until you come back,"

"Alright where are your moms and my mom at,"

"You didn't see them when they left,"

"No all I know she ask me to borrow my carryon bag,"

"They want to on a cruise,"

"What cruise mommy didn't say anything going on a cruise what the heck?"

"What that's why mom say stay down here because she was going way and dad in no mood watch three little girls," Randy said

"Yeah dad calls me and says they got there and I was like okay got where and he said they want on Royal Caribbean the next seven days,"

"Great just great will I won't be in court on Monday,"

"I think it is just closing arguments you don't really need to be there,"

"Yeah alright kiddies to bed the only one who want to bed on time is Marci,"

"Come on my three little doves you know I been telling my mom sorry everyday since three was born," Suzanne said walking up the steps, "If me and my sisters was anything like these three I am so sorry she laugh at me,"

"Tell me about it I'll be right back going to check on Marci and put Johnny to bed come on Johnny boy,"

"Night daddy night Uncle Randy,"

"Night,"

"Night,"

Sandra and Suzanne were upstairs and Sandra check on Marci who was sleep, Sandra and Suzanne help the girls, and to get ready for bed and they was talking.

"I guess they had that plan before all this stuff happen,"

"Yeah can you picture it Carol Martha, Linda and Jena all going down there oh my god help them people,"

"They going to have fun that was their surprise I want upstairs start packing and I heard them say bye to the kids I thinking they going out for dinner or something see a movie or something we should do that before I get married,"

"Yeah that be great,"

"What's wrong?"

"Have you ever had a dream that you have everything you want husband kids and the house of your dreams and you wake up you are back to your old life but you still dreaming,"

"Yes all the time I wake up thinks I am still fat and working at Wal-Mart why you ask that for,"

"I been having strange dreams and I am scare it might come true,"

"Stay positive and everything work out for the best at least that's how I see it,"

"Thank you I needed that lets goes see what our men doing,"

"Yes John and I might turn in early if you know what I am saying,"

"Been while huh,"

"Yeah it seems he oh never mind,"

"What say it?"

"Step into the office,"

The women left out the room and sat in the office, they sat down, and Sandra started to talk.

"The last six weeks he haven't want to have sex with me and it is since they put him in storyline with Barbie,"

"You think he is sleeping with Barbie,"

"Yes I do I don't know he been acting strange he always going outside whenever anyone calls him,"

"Will there was a lot of people here and Johnny and the kids was playing I can understand that but when it is just you and mom and Linda and Fabulous and Carol no I can't,"

"He even dose it when we are together if just two of us I thinking it have something to do up coming storyline and he scare to tell me I can handle it she good kid and she is with Andy so its cool I trust him,"

"Breaking news Barbie and Andrew broke up,"

"Shit when that happens,"

"Nine months ago,"

"Are fucking serious,"

"Yeah I am,"

"Great just great now I have to compete with Barbie doll sorry for the punt what hell man,"

"Look Sand he loves and he loves his family and I pray to god he isn't cheated on you but if he is I think you two should go into pre marriage rehabilitation or some kind of therapy,"

"That's what you and Randy did before you two got married,"

"Yes and he still left some shit out but I forgive him now and than we still get into our fights and we go to see our therapist like during this mess I am not going to lie to you I ready to move right back here with mom,"

"Are you for real you was going to move back to Orlando Florida,"

"Yes you know it was pretty bad I was going to move back here,"

"I don't think my mom would let you she having too much fun running the streets,"

"I didn't say I would stay for ever I would got my own place,"

"Yeah right,"

"I would anywho I think you and John need to talk about that if it is true he is sleeping with her than go get help if not try to trust him,"

"You think she is,"

"I do not put anything pass them whores around there not all of them but some are really sluts,"

"Yeah I know so what's going on with Ash she haven't return my calls or nothing,"

"I wish I could tell ya Melina and I talk the other night and she sayed something about to go down with her,"

"How is her ankle doing?"

"She doing great and um her and Dave was doing fine she haven't call any of us so I guessing she pretty piss,"

"She shouldn't they was broken up when I had my mad passion with him,"

"So between me and you how was he go into and don't leave anything out I want to here it all,"

"Lovely," Sandra said smiling "Just lovely idea for the wedding," Sandra said looking at the doorway looking at Randy and John and Suzanne was wondering why she changes the subject.

"Yeah just great idea,"

"What you two doing up here,"

"Looking at dresses,"

"I thought you wanted to be low key,"

"Yes it is and that's what I was looking at,"

"Can you two come downstairs we have something for you," Randy said smiling.

Sandra turn off the computer and look at Suzanne and she shrub her shoulder and everyone want downstairs and the guys had fix dinner for them and it had candle light dinner.

"Aw that is so sweet of you two," Suzanne said

"What do you want from us," Sandra said

"We want you two to relax and joy the nice warm night,"

"That's real nice of you two," Sandra smile said

"We love you two very much and we want you two to have this,"

"Alright what did you two do wrong?"

"Nothing we doing this to say think you,"

"Sandy I want you tonight I know I been not in the mood but I been stress out with this trail and everything and I am so sorry I haven't been paying no attention to you,"

"I understand but I been stress out too and specially today that was some hard stuff I had to do and I am so sorry to everyone,"

"Sit down lets eat before it gets cold,"

"You use the grill cool I never can get that thing started,"

"Yeah I know I have the same grill,"

"I know,"

"Thank you for the lovely meal tonight," Suzanne said.

"You are welcome,"

"Yeah thank you,"

"So Barbie is single now huh,"

John almost chokes on his food when Sandra said that,

"Um, um yeah for nine months now she been calling me asking me why men do that all this stuff sorry I didn't tell you about,"

"It slips your mind I understand,"

"Yeah it did,"

"Kristal and Bobby is having a baby,"

"Bobby who?"

"Lashley,"

"What,"

"Yeah I thought I told you when he and Becky broke up,"

"You might had but I was in Sandy world,"

"Yeah," Suzanne said rowing her eyes.

"Wow anything else going on around there,"

"Paul and Steph is having another baby,"

"Shit already wow Paul using all his good sperm up now,"

Everyone was laughing what Sandra had sayed and keep on eating.

"Sandy that was wrong what you sayed,"

"No I am telling truth your little soldiers start to slow down some and can't stay in the right place,"

"Alright can we talk about something else," Randy said

"Sandy and I was talking about wedding how beautiful it was outside,"

"Yeah I was so thinking about having an out door wedding at your parent's house I don't know why but I wanted there or somewhere around there,"

"I talk to pop about it he would like if we did have it there since most of my peeps are there,"

"Don't hold your breath Sandy about your family coming," Suzanne said

"Yeah I know but you never know," Sandra said

"You two think it would work," Randy said

"Yes it would have everything right there it isn't going to be a big wedding anyway," Sandra said

"Just family and close friends,"

"Yes that's all,"

They talk for the rest of the night and Sandra, John did make love that night, and the next day before they left to go to the beach Sandra and John had an early in the morning quickie.

"Ohhh fuck. I am cummming!" John said as his body tensed and he came in her mouth.

She was able to swallow the first shot but the second shot seeped out and ran down her chin. The next few she could not catch either and those ran down her chin and dripped to her tits. She licked and sucked the rest of the cum from his cock and he then sat down.

"Please lick my cunt," Sandra begged between her moans.

Sandra backed her head up and then dove down into her pussy. She started licking like a cat at the top of her pussy and then she worked her tongue inside of her pussy starting to tongue fuck her. John brought his right hand to her pussy and started to rub her clit fast. Sandra loves it when John did that to her they made love again Sandra did not realize that John was wearing a condom, which they had stop after their daughter was born.

After their morning quickie John and Sandra want and got ready and they left to go to Tampa, everyone was having fun and Sandra, and Suzanne was talking.

"Look at them two acting like kids,"

"Yeah,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Sandy talk to me why they playing and the baby is sleep,"

"Nothing wrong I don't think,"

"Why you say that for,"

"Last night and early this morning was great love how he told care of me last night but when I was getting ready I saw two condom wrapper,"

"Yeah so,"

"We stop using them since we are getting married and we had Marcie now he going back to condoms either he don't trust me now since he found out slept with Dave or he screwing someone else who is a bigger slut than Dave,"

"Oh wow I think you two need to talk we will take the kids and you and John have a one on one love making,"

"Come here baby,"

"John stop you know don't like to get my hair wet,"

"I am not going to wet your hair come babe you can't stay here all day,"

"Go ahead we will watch the kids and stuff,"

"What was that about," Randy said sitting down next to Suzanne.

"Sandy thinks John is sleeping with Barbie because last night and early this morning she found condoms wrappers and they agree not to use them since they was getting married and since they had Marcie,"

"Whoa that's a news to me I haven't heard anything and I telling the truth,"

"Can you keep eye out if it is true,"

"I am on Smackdown now how I am going to know anything,"

"Get one of the diva you can trust and ask them ask question about Barbie,"

"Alright I am on it,"

"Thank you I hope them two over their cheating ways,"

"Was Sandy always like that or she just came that way after she lose her weight,"

"Sandy always the faithful one now she turning into everyone else but I tell you one thing she been faithful to John the last two years,"

Later that night John and Randy were playing pool and the subject of the storyline came up.

"You know man that was real slick of them to do first you was with Alexis now you with Barbie,"

"Yeah I know but what can I do I can't go to Vince I rather be with Alexis than Barbie,"

"Why not I mean she is married to Kenny now she looks hot in them bell bottom pants,"

"Yes she does Sandy have some of her clothing line and Sandy looks hot them just like Alexis,"

"Yeah, yeah um so where you and Sandy going tonight,"

"To club I don't know which one yet but we just going to hang out like we use to do and I want to thank you and Suzanne for watching the kids,"

"My wife thought it be a great idea you two have sometime alone going back to your house after the club,"

"Maybe we will see what mood we are in although last night was great it was like old times I love her Randy but you ever think it is someone you just have to have one time,"

"Yeah I did and I married her John do not hurt my wife best friend like this she been though hell and back with you bring you a beautiful daughter do not hurt Sandy she do not need this at all she is a good person and I know she cheated on you but you did the same thing at the time stop fucking Barbie alright just stop it,"

"I'm not fucking Barbie,"

"Who are you fucking than?"

"Don't worry about it; it is going to be over soon anyway,"

"Dude you cheating on Sandy,"

"I'm just saying I am still little piss she slept with Dave I mean I did cost that on my own and she felt for his line,"

"Dude let it go how come you accept that I slept with her too but I don't remember any of it but we did sleep together,"

"Because you are not a man whore like Dave is and that he would do and say anything to get Sandy in the bed and she fall for it and he kept me away from Sandra so he can have her,"

"Here she come John," Randy whispers to his friend.

"Alright I am going out have a good time with her and um no more talking about me messing with anyone on Raw because I am not,"

"Whatever dude just don't hurt her,"

"I'm not hurting anyone,"

John and Sandra want out they want to their little hang out and had a great dinner and than they want back to their house and Sandra try to have a good time but her mind was somewhere else and John should her how he feel for her.

"What's this?"

"Early birthday present for the most beautiful woman I love,"

"John you didn't have oh my god are you serious,"

"I know how much you love them and I want you, Suzanne, Melissa, Monica Jessica your whole crew has a girl's weekend on me have fun,"

"In Vegas oh John I love you so much alright who is it who are you fucking,"

"What,"

"WHO ARE YOU FUCKING ON RAW?"

"Sandy comes now I am not messing with anyone on Raw,"

"Thank you for the present but I got a feeling you are and you doing this to make up to me,"

"Listen to me I love you I ask you to married me three times you ask me to married you I am not doing anything to hurt you I love you from the bottom of my heart baby you know that,"

"Don't give me that face,"

"What face,"

"That one you giving me god I hate when you do that,"

"This house so quiet and I want you Sandy,"

"You got me John I told you I am not going anywhere,"Sandra whispers"You got me baby,"

"Let's go to our room,"

"John,"

"No condom tonight okay,"

"You sure I don't want you get pregnant,"

"Let's have one more child that's it okay,"

"I don't know,"

"Please baby,"

"Sandy right now we are too busy to have another child but I do want another with you not now,"

"Alright after we get married,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"What's wrong John getting cold feet?"

"Nah baby just want you,"

"You have me baby you have me,"

That night they made love but Sandra knew something wasn't right with John and but she shook it off she haven't spoken to none of the divas the next day was having a house show in Tampa she was nervous to see everyone after what came out that Friday afternoon.

"Will, will look who is," Melina said looking at Sandra

"What are you doing here?"

"I visiting my so call fiancé who is working on Smackdown/Raw show tonight I don't know why he is here but he is here somewhere,"

"When that happens,"

"After I broke my ankle,"

"Cognates,"

"Thank you I think so what are you doing here,"

"Yeah have a nerves to come here you brave woman," Maria said

"Yeah talking about us who also felt for Dave the slut Batista," Melina said

"I am not getting married to him,"

"No you're not I am I think I am I don't know yet the jury still out on that one,"

"I want to say sorry for the both yous but when we did have them one night stands whatever you want to call it he was broken up with both yous and I am so sorry can we still be friends,"

"Welcome to the club," Maria said

"I forgive you have you talk to him,"

"No haven't why,"

"Just asking looks at them two getting so big,"

"Miss Maria why you do that to Miss Kelly,"

"You have to ask Miss Stephanie,"

"How is it being back on Smackdown?"

"Strange but I like it,"

"Hey you,"

"Hi Lisa what's up,"

"I can't believe you slept with him,"

"UM Johnny go to daddy take Marci also okay,"

"Okay mommy,"

"Now I can say what I want to say yeah I fall for it too but I think at the time I did it to hurt John and some how I think I might did too much too hurt him now I think he is cheating on me with either Barbie or Alexis or someone else,"

"You should had seen this coming when they put them two together specially with Barb when she just broke up with Andrew,"

"I know that it still hurts,"

"Who knows what's going on Raw but it is a lot of hooking up there,"

"Have we met yet," Natalya said walking over towards the women.

"No we haven't it is so nice to meet you I was a big fan of your family,"

"Thank you, you are engage to John Cena right,"

"Yes I am the one and only,"

"Cognates,"

"Thank you,"

"Nattie you are on Raw right now right,"

"Yes I am why,"

"Can you keep eye on some of the other divas I think one of them is sleeping with John,"

"Wow who,"

"Alexis or Barbie,"

"I know they talk to each other a lot that's it,"

"Yeah mostly he is talking about you to her,"

"Really maybe you overreacting,"

"Yeah I am,"

"Nattie we need you to meet some of the kids,"

"Alright be there, I'll see you ladies later nice you Sandra,"

"Same here,"

Than the show started and it was great Sandra and Suzanne stayed in the back and their men was wrestling each other it was Raw vs. Smackdown house show and it was great to see the two brands interact with each other and than after the show they want back to the beach house and the next day John and Randy was off the next day and kids had fun at the beach and Sandra was laying in the sand and while John was playing in the sand with the kids and Randy came over towards her and talk.

"Orton gets out of sunlight,"

"What the hell you doing,"

"Getting some sun,"

"You don't need it,"

"I know I don't what's up,"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"How are things going this weekend?"

"It's been great I had a good time I think this what we needed,"

"Yeah you still got that smile sparking so bright you really love John don't you,"

"Randy why you asking me this for you know the answer to that,"

"I just asking you and John seem to be happy last night so everything is okay,"

"Everything is okay,"

"You still having second thoughts who he is seeing,"

"I still got a feeling he is cheating it's a gut feeling I got everyone thinks I am overacting or its all in my head,"

"I am here for you if you and Marci want to come up to St. Lou just let Suzanne know alright I think you might be right so I don't want to see you hurt if you hurt than Suzanne hurt and I got to keep her happy you know what I am saying,"

"Thank you Randy you really change your ways you left your playboy ways behind you I am really surprise Suzanne and the girls really change you,"

"Yes they did I hope they know they have a dad and a husband who loves them a lot,"

"They know and that's why they are daddy's little girls,"

"Yes they are Marcie seems to be more close to you than John,"

"Maybe the next one will be more a daddy's girl I guess she got my attitude towards dads like I do,"

"Your dad must screw you up pretty bad huh,"

"Yeah he did but hey I am okay with it you know,"

"Sometime I thought Ace didn't care about us either,"

"Really he was there most of the time right,"

"He was there whenever he can its not like it is now you know sometime I think I should take a break from this and be with Suzanne and girls,"

"You couldn't give it up you will miss too much I know I would if I was in wrestling,"

"No you wouldn't a lot of people say that than when the two years go by than they ready to leave,"

"You might be right but I would like to do that one summer just hang around and do that,"

"Maybe you can,"

"Yeah,"

"Thank you for being my friend even though I use to be so mean to towards you,"

"I understand why you are good friend royal friend I see why Suzanne loves hanging around you,"

"Don't let this go to your head but I love you Randy I really do and I am glad we are friends and married to my best friend and I am glad you are well and now get out that woman hair she been calling me a lot more since you got hurt so I want to be the first to say welcome back,"

"Awe thank you Sandy sweetie that's nice you are in love with me I knew it after we want there you would fall for it,"

"Whatever man but I do love you," Sandra said smiling.

"I love you too,"

Randy got up and hug Sandra and gave her kiss on the lips and John seen it and smile and he and Marci walk over where they was sitting at.

"What happen?"

"What,"

"What happen Sandra why you hugging Randy and why he kissing you,"

"She just told me she love me," Randy said jumping up and down like a kid.

"As a friend," Sandra said giving Randy a love tap.

"Are you okay Sandy,"

"I am just fine I know we would been fighting like brother and sister,"

"Okay so you kiss and made up,"

"Yeah you can say," Randy, said winking at Sandra.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing comes on John stop getting jealous,"

"I'm not getting jealous,"

"Whatever man you turn bright red,"

"I'm not I just don't want him ruin the surprise for your birthday that's all,"

"I didn't tell her I was asking her what she thinks about me if I retired from wrestling,"

"Oh man you know you will miss man,"

"Nah I just telling Sandy I wouldn't be missing it but she sayed she wouldn't if she was in wrestling,"

"Really,"

"Yeah I want to travel and see the world one day,"

"Will you been to Italy and where ever we go on our honeymoon,"

"Yeah,"

"I'll going to go now Suzanne needs my help,"

"What brings you over here?"

"Marci needs to be change,"

"I should have known you wouldn't do it," Sandra said rowing her eyes.

"I did change her this morning,"

"I know thank you waiting for important phone call,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Oh okay who,"

"Sierra she suppose to be coming back home today,"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that you going to pick her up at the airport,"

"Yeah and her and Johnny going to her new place which isn't too far from us,"

"Oh yeah how close are they going to be,"

"Five miles that's all,"

"That's not too bad cool I am glad you are doing that for her,"

"Yeah,"

"There you go little bit all clean up,"

"Dada-dada,"

"Oh my god she said dada,"

"John she been saying it since last three months," Sandra said rowing her eyes at John

"Really,"

"Yes when she started to walking and stuff she trying to say it than,"

"Wow where is the time going,"

"Stop laughing at your silly daddy,"

"I am not acting silly am I,"

"No you just be a dad," Sandra smile and said

"I'll show you tonight how much of dad I can be,"

"Bring it on big daddy,"

Than it was Monday morning, John, and Sandra want down to the courthouse and the judge want over the rules and the closing words and how the jury should take their time on the out come.

"You all have your instruction Mrs. Baron start the closing,"

"Thank you honor, people of jury my client Rene Ellis Mora is not guilty of these you seen the evidence and you all heard the testimony from everyone who is involve in this case and ask you all to have mercy on her ever been in love with someone and would do anything to get the person you want I am not saying killing a sister or try to kill your best friend and her child but if you could see what she feeling and you take a long hard look at the evidence you will see no show of the doubt my client is not guilty the guilty people are the ones say they don't feel that Miss Sierra Jones had anything to do with it which she is the guilt one she should be on trail not my client thank you have a good day,"

"Mr. Collins your closing remarks,"

"Thank you your honor good morning people of the jury the warning sign was there yes my client had part of it but when she realize that she can't have the man of her dreams she was bless to have his son and he accept him with someone else and move on in her life yes it took her classmates and people who care about her she move on I ask you the jury to have a open heart and mind when you judging we all did things for love and we move on about it I am asking you to do that today the next couple days just keep a open mind and you will see why this woman should be put away I know in my heat you all will do the right thing you have to protect society from people like this it could be your son or daughter next have to go through this cousins aunts uncle someone in your family could meet someone like Rene Ellis Mora and we need her to be put way I think you for your time have a bless day,"

"We will be back here for sentencing when the jury comes with a verdict and please take your time it is a lot to judge on and I want to say we are under a gag order until the jury comes back with a verdict no talking to the media or anyone thank you have a nice day,"

Everyone was leaving the court room John and Sandra want down to Amway Arena for Monday night Raw and Sandra and John was holding hands and Sandra want to hang out with the divas and she ran into Dave.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"I am so sorry if I put a strand on you and John relationship I wish you plead the fifth when they ask you that,"

"I know me too we been friends now what three years now,"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Tell me something am I getting fat again or all the divas are getting that dam skinny again,"

"You look great Sandy you know that have you met the new girl,"

"There is a new girl here,"

"Yeah her name is Camille Cardoneaux aka Maya Cardoneaux,"

"I haven't met her maybe she is off tonight,"

"Yeah I want to say I love you as a friend and let me still be your daughter life and your step son god father,"

"Sure I would love that you always be Marcela godfather you kidding me,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

Meanwhile John was in his dressing room and he call Camille to tell her not to show up because Sandra was with him and she told him she have to be there it is her first night working with the company and she needed to be there,

"Shit alright just stay way from her okay trust me you can,"

"Alright baby I will do she have to come with us to Italy,"

"Yes I have to stay with her you know that come on don't start I am not leaving her for you I hope you know that right,"

"I thought I was your sex kitten I know that you are not leaving her for me but I just like to keep you happy,"

"You are baby every time I am making love to her I am thinking of you but she is the mother of my child and I can't leave her,"

"You are going to leave her if I somehow get pregnant right,"

"I hope that never happen or we both out of job,"

"Oh yeah I forgot that I make sure I am on the pill but you know what I want to do to you,"

"What you going to do to me,"

"I want you to slammed your hard cock into my wet pussy and me scream your name oh shit you making my pussy wet I am going to get my toy to play with while we on the phone since we can't be together tonight,"

"Yeah got too have one night this week I love your body shit you making me hard I want your lips to take care me right now,"

"Get Sandy to do she go down on you would she,"

"I don't want her right now I, I need to go she here I'll talk you later Randy bye dude,"

"Awe the kids driving Randy and Suzanne crazy," Sandra, said walking into the room looking at John's room and seeing him sitting in his boxers and his hard cock poking through the boxer. "John what was you doing,"

"Getting ready Randy ask me are we coming back to your mom house or we going to Tampa,"

"Oh so that made you hot about it,"

"I was thinking when we made love the first time how that was so hot and good come here,"

"What,"

"Just come here I want to do something to you,"

"I think it should be the other way round," Sandra said sitting next to John.

"Can you take care of me?" John said looking had his hard cock.

"You got to be kidding me we never do it before the show,"

"There always the first time for anything you know,"

"Come on than,"

"You going to do it,"

"Yes I am going to do it why not I must say I never do this out in public,"

"I know ooo you turning into a bad girl,"

"I'll show you how bad I can be,"

"MMM I am going to like that,"

"Yes you are,"

"Sandy I love you so much when the verdict comes in I have a big surprise for you,"

"SHH don't talk baby,"

Sandra pull down his boxers and his hard cock pops out there and she put her lips around it and his hard cock and she started moving up to the rhyme of the music that was playing in the other room and John had his eyes close and wish it was Camille instead of Sandra he loved Sandra but he had falling for this young Creole mix woman who was younger than Sandra and just starting into the wrestling business and is willing to get a jump start John took her out of his mind and remember how Sandra stand by his side to his dark times and which is almost over Sandra started to move faster on his cock and she love how he was getting into it he was touching her breast and her ass.

"You are so good with your mouth," he panted "Oh god I am going to cum oh yes baby oh shit love you Sandy god I love you," he said

Sandra can feel his hot cum cumming out she move up and down some more and until he came than he look at Sandra with smile on his face and gave her a kiss on the forehead and she wipe her mouth and smile at John.

"Feel better now,"

"I feel great,"

"Dam the show started now I have to get ready so sorry,"

"That's okay we can finish tonight,"

"We can't,"

"Why not,"

"Because we got important meeting in the morning,"

"We do,"

"Yes we do we have to get our first family photo remember,"

"Oh yeah we do and we can't have bags under our eyes,"

"Nope babe we can't and our pre marriage photo together and I want you looking so pretty,"

"I will I forgot all about it with all this stuff going on,"

"Yeah plus we going house hunting too,"

"Oh yes I want to show you this house it is great for us I thinking why don't you keep your house,"

"Why,"

"I know that is dumb I am thinking out loud don't realize what I am saying so um what you doing tonight soon to be World Heavyweight Champion,"

"Trying to convince that I can be world champion again and just having fun oh yeah a new girl starting out tonight and she might be hanging with CTC or I am not sure yet,"

"Oh okay is she married single or engage,"

"Sandy come on now she knew she is single she will meet someone oh by the way she is Creole mix,"

"So she from New Orleans is that what you are saying,"

"Yes she is a former model and um she knows how to do something if you know what I mean,"

"What voodoo,"

"That's what I heard,"

"Johnny not everyone in New Orleans do that trust me I would had put a spill on you along time again my grandmom is from there so I kind know something's even though I never met her but I know something's I am tell ya seems like when people start miss with me things happen to them so don't fuck with me or you going to get it,"

"I think I won't be doing anything to you I didn't know that,"

"Yeah I thought I told you I must of forgot but hell nothing to worried about my dad thinks my mom put curse on him,"

"Your mom isn't from New Orleans,"

"I know but they do have voodoo in the Island of Caribbean also my great –great grandmom is from there my grandmom was born here in Florida and my mom also,"

"Oh wow I know not to mess with you than no more I am so sorry,"

Than the show want off as plan and John was little worried if wants to introduce Sandra to Camille or not he made sharp exist out of the Amway arena so they don't run into each other the next day John call her to see if they can hook up she also leaves in Tampa area not too far from Sierra who just move into her new condo that John is paying for and he told Sandra after they did the family photo that he going to take Johnny home to his mom because he is starting day care soon she need to get him ready for the interviews Sandra was looking at the preview shots that the photo guy had took how everything looks so nice just like Sandra dream about she knew something was going on because he didn't introduce her to Sandra last night Sandra got on the phone with Suzanne who left this morning to go back to St. Louis.

"I see you had call thank you so much for the last four months,"

"No problem you would have done the same thing for me,"

"Yeah just waiting for John to come back he want and drop off Johnny Milkshake to his mom and he said he be right back he sure taking long,"

"You know some day care places it is required that the mother and father be there together so maybe he trying to work something out,"

"Oh yeah you are right I am not myself Suzanne I swear I am not so what going on in the Lou,"

"Becky is dating again and Nathan his wife are having their second child and I am having my fourth child,"

"What!"

"Yeap I am pregnant I am close to three weeks now,"

"Oh wow cognates but I thought you said waiting until next year,"

"We thought so too but this came sooner than we expected so I don't think I'll be at Wrestlemaina next year,"

"Oh wow you know John and I getting married in July next year,"

"I am going to be walking down the aisle with big boobs and breast milk than,"

Sandra started laughing at her friend and than she seen John coming into house with some bags and running into the bedroom area.

"John just came in he got bags I wonder what he brought for me,"

"So you trust him right now,"

"So far I can but I am not going to drill on it I'm going to stick my head in the sand right now so I can have a good birthday and than after that I'll deal with it,"

"That's what I thought you were going to say I need to go change Mason so I talk to you soon,"

"Okay I am going to see what he is up too oh yeah John said that that they got a new girl on Raw but he don't know if she going to stay there or not I haven't met her,"

"Maybe she is going to Smackdown."

"Maybe talk to you soon."

"Okay bye,"

Sandra wants into the bedroom and he was playing with his daughter who woke.

"What you two doing,"

"Nothing just playing,"

"I see that John she is too little playing video games,"

"I am not playing video games I am looking up something online,"

"What are you looking for?"

"About the show last night I wanted to show you something,"

"What's that?"

"This sign I seen last night,"

"I thought it was funny,"

"Oh okay I am going to feed your daughter,"

"Bring the food here I'll feed her you go and do some work you need to catch up,"

"Okay if you say so," Sandra said leaving out the room.

John checks to see if she was in the kitchen.

"Okay buttercup I got little surprise your mommy that is we going to get married in Italy so don't say anything okay my little buttercup wow she looks hot but your mom looks better in that dress whose that calling now great its your uncle Randy. John said opening up the phone. "What,"

"Where you at,"

"At home with Sandy and Marcie why,"

"Suzanne told me she is pregnant with my kid,"

"Cognates so that's why you calling me,"

"No Suzanne talk to Sandy and she told her about the new girl is that who you fucking,"

"Maybe, maybe not,"

"Look John stopped right now alright I am going to find out who it is and I am going to tell,"

"Oh I see that's how you rolling now,"

"Yes I am I sick of you in this mess god John it almost got your son killed and his mother god forbid if they got hold of Sandra what would happen leave her alone,"

"You done Orton,"

"Forget you,"

"Later man,"

"What you and Randy having a fight about now," Sandra said coming in the room with the sip cup and cookies.

"Our fantasy team we trying to started,"

"Oh who he want on the team,"

"Rams quarterback,"

"He is wrong with that so did you find it,"

"I know so um you want to go out tonight and see a movie,"

"No I am staying in tonight just me and you,"

"Oh okay we are getting like two old couple here,"

"Yeah we are so what is the surprise you have for me,"

"Nothing,"

"Come on tell,"

"Nope,"

"Fine what's wrong?"

"I want to go out,"

"You can go out I don't care just don't stay too late you have autograph session on Thursday,"

"I know that but babe today is Tuesday,"

"I do not know what's wrong with me but if you want to hang with the guys go ahead,"

"Thanks Sandy maybe I'll take care of you,"

"Yes about time,"

"So sorry about last night,"

"It happens I guess,"

"Baby you know how much I love you right,"

"Yes,"

"What be the greatest thing could happen,"

"That we run way get married and come back as a normal couple,"

"Done that's what I wanted to hear,"

"You want to do that,"

"I been thinking about it but I don't know if should,"

"Why,"

"It would make our parents sad,"

"Oh will they have to get over it it's our life now,"

"Yeap,"

Meanwhile Randy was hanging out and trying to get one of the diva to tell him who John is sleeping with than he ran into Alexis aka Mickie James and she was look like she was mad about something and she saw Randy she put on a happy face.

"Hey,"

"What's up?"

"Men you men are pain in the ass,"

"Okay what did Kenny do now?"

"He got him self into trouble and he acting like it is no big deal,"

"Why you put up with him,"

"I love him,"

"What else the reason,"

"I just don't know why Randy he is getting bad ass John,"

"What you mean,"

"You know the trail and stuff,"

"Oh yeah what else,"

"Nothing else just that I can't believe he slept her,"

"With who,"

"Randy what are you trying to do get information out of me?"

"Maybe,"

"Will I don't know anything?"

"You know something let me know I know you have a thing for me so if you want to hang out we can,"

"You are married and I am married our spouses are home waiting on us I don't leave until one tomorrow,"

"Me too so you want to go back to my room and tell who John is sleeping with,"

"I'll come to your room and um take care of you but I am not going to tell you anything you all ready know,"

"Thank you,"

After the show, Randy and Alexis want up to their room and change close and than ten minutes later Alexis and when she got there, Randy just got of the shower and all he had on was towel around his waist and she walk in and sat on the bed.

"Thank you for coming," Randy said

"You are welcome I have to ask who you going to tell,"

"No one it's going to between me and you," Randy said sitting next to her.

"That's not what I am talking about I am talking about who John is sleeping with are you going to tell your wife or management I don't want to get into trouble,"

"I am not telling I might want her for myself but I am confront him about it,"

"Alright but first you got fuck me! Do it! I want to feel the whole thing you got in that towel,"

"You think you can handle this,"

"Baby I had bigger than you so let's getting on,"

Alexis eyes were wide, mesmerized by what was about to happen to her. Randy then started to work his pole into her pussy. Gently and slowly, he stroked it in and out gaining a little more ground with each stroke. Within a minute, he had half of him inside her and she was starting to breathe very hard. Randy could tell that Alexis was concentrating on remaining calm and loose for him. She was not going to let this big person get away without filling her up good.

Alexis then moved her hands to Randy's small waist and said,

"It's taking too long, just ram it in!"

With that, she moved her hands to his tight ass and pulled him the rest of the way in as he made one big thrust and bottomed out! She gasped for air as it left her body. Her fingers were digging into his muscular ass.

"Ooooh Randy, your cock is so big! I've never had one so big before!"

She almost came right then but instead just moaned and told him to pound her hole and shoot into her cunt. He started pumping harder and harder not saying a word but just grunting. He leaned his head down, sucked, and bit at her nipples while he fucked her hard and fast.

Randy was straight out fucking the hell out of Alexis. She moaned into his ear and started cumming. Her muscles were spamming as her pussy clamped around his shaft. He moaned into her shoulder and before you knew it, he was shooting loads of cum deep into Barb's white snatch. She moaned one more time and came all over his prick.

"OH GAWWWD! YES! I AM CUMMMING! FUCK ME! FUCKME!" she screamed.

As she thrashed at him and dug her nails into his perfect ass.

"That's it you bitch! You love my rod, don't ya'?" Randy said. These had been the first words that he had spoken so far.

"YES! YES!"

"I am going to' keep filling your tight pussy. Are you ready for some more, bitch?"

"YES! FILL ME UP, BABY! DO IT! DO IT!"

Randy was shooting his second load into Alexis's squirming body. She screamed, holding her body tightly against his, their crotches grinding together. She came again as he emptied his baby juice into her womb. They kiss each other and than he got up and sat up in the bed.

"That's what I needed so who is she,"

"The new girl Camille she is whore she been trying to be a diva along time she is somewhere around your age or younger I think John is going through midlife crisis already,"

"Thank you for the fuck thank you for the information and I'll talk to Triple H about you getting title shot with Natalya,"

"Thank you Randy you was great,"

"You are welcome,"


	28. The Verdict for Rene and John

Chapter 28-**The Verdict for Rene and John**

**AN: I know the title don't make sense but that's all I could think of I will be updating soon on the other stories I have writers block on them so I hope you all in join the story and Cognates to Randy and Samantha on the new baby. **

It is now one month later and it was the day they all been waiting for it has been four weeks since the judge gave all the evidence and the testimony and everything that belongs to the case to the jury Sandra and John and Sierra and her family members and Rene family members was there and Rene came in there and she flip off and John and than the jury came in there also the judges.

"What a class act," Sandra whisper to John.

"Yeah but we are better than her,"

"Yes we are,"

"Ladies and gentlemen whatever the out come is please remain quiet and until we all hear all the counts it been a long crying road for everyone is involve head jury 6 please read the statement please,"

The mid forties jury got up and she read the statement and the verdict.

"We the people of the jury hear by sentences Rene Ellis Mora guilty on temp murder of John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. and Sierra Lynn Jones in all three counts and we also fine Rene Ellis Mora guilty of murder in the first degree and we the jury sentences Rene Ellis Mora to life prison with no probation on all three counts we found the Rene Ellis Mora on blackmailing and jeopardizing a minor we the jury found her guilty on breaking and entering into government computer,"

"Thank you, you all may go on behave of Dade County Miss Mora you will be sentence on September 21,2010 at 9am and may god have mercy on your soul the court dismiss for all who are involve I hope that you all learn not everyone agree with you,"

Rene was crying and she was hugging her parents and her parents look at Sierra and everyone left and Sandra and John didn't say anything to the media and they had written a statement that the lawyers use and they want Sandra's mom house, Sandra, and John and her mom was talking.

"I am glad this is all over with what you two going to do now,"

"Will mom we going to go way,"

"We are," Sandra said

"We going to Italy again,"

"No ways are for real,"

"Yes this time we going somewhere no one going to see us,"

"Wait a minute shouldn't we be going there for our honeymoon,"

"Yes we are going somewhere you are dying to go to and I am not telling you where until we get married,"

"Awe man comes give me a hint,"

"No,"

"Alright fine so when we do we leave to go wait a minute WWE is going to Italy,"

"Yes they are and you told Randy you would love to see how it is to be on the road week in and week out you coming with me for the next four weeks you still on leave from your job right,"

"Yes I am but what about Johnny Milkshake and Marcie,"

"Will they can come with us when come back to the states but you coming with us for the world tour,"

"Awe cool mommy daddy is happy,"

"Hey sweetie hey my little angel," Sandra said giving Johnny a hug and than giving Marcie a hug.

"Mom can you watch Marcie for us,"

"Sure I can,"

"Thank you," Sandra said

"Thank you mom for putting up with us is there anything we can do for you," John said giving Sandra's mom a hug

"Just stay strong and happy,"

"We will,"

"We want to the park had so much daddy and mommy and mommy Sandra," Johnny said sitting down on the sofa.

"Cool," Sierra said

"You took them to the park that's cool they need to run and round have some fun will did you hear the good news," Sandra said looking at her best friend.

"Sandy she got off," Suzanne said with her hand on her cross.

"No she in jail for life with out probation," Sandra said smiling.

"That is great news oh my god that is great," Suzanne said

"Randy what's wrong?"

"Nothing so John tell ya that you going on the road with us,"

"Yes he did I want to think you for telling him that,"

"No problem you sure want to do this," Randy said

"You going be alright babe we can go back home now everything is over and done with now if you want,"

"No you and Sandy and Sierra have a girl's night out tonight,"

"No it wouldn't look right you know what I mean,"

"Yeah,"

"Whose hungry I have dinner all ready just have to take up,"

"You know something I am not hungry I don't know why," Randy said going outside in the backyard playing with Sandra's dogs.

"Suzanne you and Randy okay,"

"I think his arm isn't heal that good for him to be going back on the road I think he is blue about that I think he want back too soon I told him it was too soon but he his stubborn side came out I don't know I'll be back or he still in shock that we are pregnant again I think we having twins I don't know yet I'll be back I am going to talk to him,"

Suzanne was want outside and sat with Randy.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"What's wrong Randy you haven't been yourself since we came back here what's wrong?"

"John is such a phony ass I hate that motherfucker right now,"

"Why you calling John a phony Randy what did he do,"

"He is a phony ass he is playing Sandra and I seen it myself,"

"Seen what are you talking about are you trying to say Sandy gut feeling is true,"

"Yes it is and for all people I mean she is pretty and all but something about her I do not like and she knows it too plus I think she use voodoo magic on him,"

"Who is it?"

"Promise not to tell I mean it Suzanne do not say anything to Sandy they are doing so well maybe it was only one night thing,"

"I promise but she going to know it was something to do with John she got six sense you know she can and will found out than she gets mad and ugly you seen it,"

"I know I just want her have a good time that's all,"

"I know but she needs to know,"

"Know what," John said coming outside "Everything okay,"

"You tell us," Randy said

"Look it is over with now we are back together and we are getting married next summer,"

"Yeah whatever," Suzanne said, "I'm going back into the house. Coming Rand," Suzanne said going into the house. "You really change Cena you really change."

"In a minute I need to talk to him,"

"Oh okay,"

"It is over with her you know it,"

"That's not what I heard,"

"Camille is leaving Raw she going to Smackdown,"

"No she not you know it and you need to leave her alone,"

"Dude comes on now you playing holy man what about …"

"Listen we both have to watch our back I don't know what game you playing but you need to stop playing it before something serious happen and than what we escaped with Rene but next time we might not I told Alexis its over with we going to leave it like that,"

"Yeah whatever,"

"Oh that's right you wasn't at the meeting yesterday if any wrestler sleep with any diva he is not current dating they can be fired and terminated from the company because what we did to Rene,"

"I know that that's why it is over with we can't afford to do that Orton what are you thinking about,"

"I thought it be a good idea,"

"What you two talking about now," Sandra said coming outside.

"He think we should get married where we going on our honeymoon at,"

"Where we going all I know it is warm and I always want to go there,"

"Trust me Sandy you going to love it,"

"Yeah we only going a week though,"

"Still going to have fun remember what I said John I am going to eat something,"

"Did I tell you today I love you?"

"No you didn't,"

"I do love you very much and I am glad you agree to do this shame they not going to be there I know how much you want Suzanne in your wedding,"

"We still having our wedding next year so she can be in that one,"

"Got the rings your new passport and everything in between,"

"Everything is ready to go,"

"Are you having any second thoughts about getting married to me?"

"Not anymore I don't I think we got our wild oaks out of us now I hope and I can't wait to be your wife,"

"I can't wait to be your husband come on lets eat,"

One week later the sentence of Rene began her lawyers appeal her case and it was overturn and she book into the state prison for women and no one from WWE or her family would ever see her again.

"Mom can you watch Marcie for another hour John and I have to go to the store,"

"Yes I can so everything is okay,"

"Yeah everything fine we going to look at some rings that's all,"

"Alright when you all leaving,"

"We are leaving tomorrow and we just last of my stuff I need,"

"Alright see you when you get back,"

"Thank you,"

Sandra and John want into the jewelry store and pick up their rings for the wedding in Italy and they got themselves nice wedding bands his and hers and Sandra got her dinner dress she was going to wear at their wedding next year and John had his favorite suite that he loves to wear at the Hall of Fame dinner and ceremony they left Orlando the day before everyone was suppose to thank god John had some promotion to do so they can get married that afternoon in Italy and Sandra was writing her vows while John was sleep and when they got to Italy they want to their hotel and John had some interviews to do about his upcoming movie and Sandra was getting nervous and she knew she was doing the right thing but she had to rescuer herself and she want took a long shower and she put on the dress and she got her make up and hair done they was staying in little village where they do weddings at and Sandra had on a off white dress and little flowers in her hair with rhinestone chocker bracelet to match it.

"There you go all done,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

"Hey maybe you and your boyfriend can come to state and get married,"

"No it would be how you say it too hard for my family and his family we are um close yeah,"

"That's great we are too but we just want to do something different,"

"Nice,"

Sandra check herself in the mirror and she was escort to the seaside area and the music play and John was standing with tears in his eyes and he couldn't believe he was really go ahead with it and he loves Sandra but he still had a thing for Camille but she was a former ring rat who got into wrestling and Sandra join hands with John and the music play while the mister was getting ready to say the vows they had a English speaking mister.

"Shell we began. Let me by saying Good afternoon! We are gathered here today, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Sandra Moore and John Cena. Love is the most profound experience that can come to humankind. At its best, it reduces our selfishness, deepens our personalities, and makes life far more meaningful. Its very nature is to want to give to another, and to feel joy in the joy of the other. Such love can call forth the best qualities in each of you.

Marriage is an estate that is to embody, nurture, and protect all the warm and precious values that grow in human companionship and love. Marriage symbolizes the ultimate intimacy between two people. Therefore, it is not to be entered into lightly, but with certainty, with mutual respect, and with a sense of reverence, which can include beauty, humor, and joy.

A marriage that is to last will be continually growing. Yet the closeness, which it assumes, should not diminish but strengthen the individuality of each partner. The poet Rilke has written that, "Marriage is not a matter of creating a quick community of spirit by tearing down and destroying all boundaries, but rather a good marriage is that in which each appoints the other guardian of his solitude . . . once the realization is accepted that even between the closest people infinite distances exist, a marvelous living side by side can grow up, if they succeed in loving the expanse between them which gives them the possibility of always seeing each other as whole and before an immense sky."

Khalil Gibran echoed these sentiments in The Prophet, when he wrote,  
"Let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
and let the winds of the heavens dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not a bond of love:  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
And stand together yet not too near together:  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
and the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow."

Thus, it is out of the resonance between individuality and union, that love, whose incredible strength is equal only to its incredible fragility, is born and reborn.

Today's celebration of human affection is the outward sign of a sacred and inward commitment, which religious societies may consecrate and states may legalize, but which neither can create nor annul. Such union can only be created by loving purpose, be maintained by abiding will, and be renewed by human feelings and intentions. It is in this spirit that these two come now to be wed.

John Felix Anthony Cena, do you take Sandra Olivia Moore as your wife, promising to tenderly care for her, to respect her individuality, to cherish her as she is, to love her with fidelity?"

"I do," John smile and said.

"Sandra Olivia Moore, do you take John Felix Anthony Cena to be your -husband, promising to tenderly care for him, to respect his individuality, to cherish him as he is, to love him with fidelity?"

"I do," Sandra smile and said.

"The rings please,"

Their witness gave them to the mister and smile.

"Sandra Olivia, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God." John said as he put the small diamond ring on Sandra's finger.

"John Felix Anthony, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God." Sandra said as she put the plain ring band on his finger.

"With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet John Felix Anthony and Sandra Olivia as husband and wife. You kiss your new wife,"

John walk over and kiss Sandra and than they left and want small little party they had and Sandra couldn't believe she want through with it but somehow he convince her to go alone with it even though in her heart she knows he is cheating she just now hope their marriage can be strong and wonderful Sandra cellphone ring it was her mom she had to answer it.

"Mom everything okay,"

"You didn't call me,"

"Oh I am so sorry John and I got invited to a wedding listen mom I call you in later on tonight,"

"No you not because you and John going too busy partying,"

"You might be right," Sandra said smiling "I have to go see ya,"

"Alright be careful,"

"We will,"

They had all their favorite Italian foods, they ate and sing to and were beautiful, and they took pictures as the sun was setting and than later that night John and Sandra was talking.

"Wonder what would had happen if Romeo and Juliet had got remarried if she woke up in time before he drink that poison,"

"Sandy comes on that's not real people,"

"How you know I think they are and I think they would got married again like they did at the end buried them together,"

"Sandra Olivia Moore Cena stop okay we are on our honeymoon now,"

"I know so tell me where we going next year on our real wedding,"

"We going to….hold that thought it's your favorite wrestler man I am trying to have a romantic dinner with my wife I mean woman,"

"Sandy with you,"

"Yes she is want to speak to her,"

"No I believe you so we are through huh,"

"Yes I can't tell you how much fun we are having here wish you was here,"

"I knew you couldn't quick me I see you on Saturday,"

"Bye man,"

"Why is Randy calling for you?"

"I don't know he just wanted to see if you was okay,"

"Oh no my mom called everyone she was got scare when I didn't call her she call when we was about to get our pictures taking,"

"I was wondering who you was talking to,"

"Yeah momma called me god I was forgot what time it was there and she going to all points bulletin out on me,"

"You are so beautiful to me you are so beautiful to me can you see you are everything I hope for and you everything I need you are so beautiful to me," John sing and lean over and kiss Sandra on the lips and they got up from the table and John carried Sandra to the bed. "I want you Sandy I want you so bad,"

"John lets try to have another baby,"

"Anything you want I will give to you,"

"Evviva gli sposi," Sandra said

"What,"

"Evviva gli sposi it means hurray for the newlyweds,"

"Hurray to us I love you John whispered, and Sandra responded with the same words and she tucked her cheek against his neck. He rested his chin on top of her head as he had so many times before. The herbal scent of her hair was intoxicating.

John spanned her waist with his hands, smoothing them upwards to the underside of her breasts.

"I've wanted to get my hands on you all day."

He cradled her flesh, cupping the soft weight in his palms. His thumbs grazed her nipples, teasing them into taut peaks. A moan escaped her, her head tipped back and desire claimed him.

"What do you want, honey?"

His hands slid around her hips and cupped her rear, pulling her to him. He pressed his erection against her belly, eliciting a sigh of approval from her. Sandra's fingers slipped into his hair, tightening in the dark strands to bring his mouth to hers. John obliged and flicked his tongue over the closed seam of her lush lips.

He caught a glimpse of her tongue as it darted out nervously. His mouth connected with hers in the barest of teasing touches, the whisper of her breath almost breaking his self-control. His hands skimmed her body, reaching to circle her neck. He tipped her chin up with the pads of his thumbs.

John met her gaze and affection stole through him, closing his throat, sending moisture to his eyes. He remembered the way she had looked at him only hours earlier, the expression of tenderness on her faces when she would say 'I do'. She meant so much to him, always had.

"I love you, babe."

"John." Tears shone in her eyes. Sandra tried to catch his mouth with her own and whimpered when he pulled away. He felt her yearning body arch toward him to get the connection she craved. The sweetness of the gesture melted him. His fingers reached behind to tug at the zipper on her dress and he shoved at the fabric until it bunched around her waist.

Her bared breasts sat full and nipples, straining proudly, inviting his touch. He ran his fingertips over the sensitive buds and smiled when she shivered.

"No bra?"

She shook her head softly.

"Mmm...Panties?"

She lifted a brow, a glint of amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Find out for yourself," Sandra said smiling evilly.

John groaned and worked the fabric over her hips. The crisp material drifted to her feet in a cloud of white.

"Oh...Christ No panties,"

No wonder she would had that secretive smile on her face all day. He helped her step out of the pooled material and saw her long legs encased in white stockings, a wide band of lace wrapped around her thighs. He sighed in appreciation and kneeled at her feet, leaning his cheek against her stomach. Her fingers stroked his hair, holding him to her.

"I need you, Sandy."

He gripped her thighs from behind and encouraged her legs to part. John breathed in her scent as he tore off his shirt and flung it aside. He nuzzled her soft mound and groaned at the moisture he found there. Her fingers tightened in his hair when he flicked his tongue over her clit once, twice. He relished the shudder that ran through her. He wanted more. He wanted to give her more.

John pushed himself off the floor and lifted Sandra into his arms. His eyes remained on hers as he strolled to the bed. The connection between them - the emotional depth of their relationship - never ceased to surprise him. She had a way of looking at John that made him think she could delve into the depths of his soul.  
He lowered her to the mattress and watched her scoot over as he shucked his pants and boxers. Her tone skin gleamed against the burgundy sheets. Her black and brown hair draped over her shoulders, nipples jutting from between the strands. Sandra's breasts rose as she lifted her hands and began toying with the veil. John shook his head and joined her on the bed.

"No. Leave it there,"

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Sandra smiled and lowered her hands, skimming them across her breasts. She opened her legs and caressed her inner thighs with long, slow strokes. John's heart tripped as her fingers dipped into her wetness. She moaned and her hips swayed.

The contradictory sides to her personality -boldness and innocence- kept him on edge. She would kill him if she kept touching herself like that. A laughing groan worked its way free from John as he settled back against the pillows. He pulled her over on top of him, enjoying the feel of her silkiness meshing with his hard lines.

"You're a dirty girl, Sandy."

"Mmm...And you love it."

"Damn right, baby Come straddle my face."

Shock widened her eyes and an expression of doubt mingled with interest. John pressed his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue inside to quell her fears. Her body turned pliant in his arms, melting and melding with his. She kissed him back, little moans of desire sounding in the back of her throat. Her breaths came hard when he eventually pulled away from her. He took advantage of her momentary weakness.

"Climb up, honey. I want you this way."

She stared at him, studying his features. Her brown eyes were guarded at first, but with each passing second, warmth seeped back in. Her lower lip disappeared between her teeth and her hair draped around them like a curtain. John cupped her chin in his hands, pressed a kiss to her full mouth. When he released her, the corners of her lips turned upward in the slightest of smiles. He felt relief rather than victory.

He helped her get into position and a rush of awareness sped through him when her thighs wrapped around him. He smelled the musky scent of her sex as she settled above his face. Heated blood raced through his veins.

"Hold onto the headboard, babe,"

"I know that but I notice something,"

"What's that?"

"Your cock feels bigger than use to be,"

"That's how hard you are making me,"

"Yeah baby you making me wet too,"

"No condom I want to feel all of you in me,"

John's fingers gripped her rear, pressing into her flesh to bring her into close contact with his mouth. He sucked her soft outer lips first, tugging on the flesh, running his tongue along her folds. She cried out and pulled back against his hands.

John has encouraged her with soft words and whispered promises. He dipped his tongue inside her, lapping at her sex, teasing her clit. Her stiff posture relaxed until she began to rock above him with gentle thrusts against his face.

He worked his tongue over her moist lips, suckling her engorged clit, moaning when she jerked against him. He gave her everything, increasing tempo until her breath came in gasps. John glanced up and saw her watching him, her eyes blazing with heat. He could not stand anymore without coming himself. He gripped her waist and tossed her aside where she bounced on the mattress beside him.

"Hey!" Sandra pushed the veil from her face, glaring surprised anger at him.

"Sorry. Almost shot my load listening to you."

John climbed over and shoved her knees apart. He took a moment to look his fill, spreading the damp folds of her sex, running his thumbs over her clit. So beautiful. She shuddered beneath him, sweeping her hands over her breasts. He watched as she reached out and used her fingertip to swipe the drops of moisture from his dick, rubbing the wetness in circles over her nipple.

"Sand, I'm already on edge."

She smiled and popped the finger into her mouth, sucking the remaining moisture from it.

"Who says you have to last? We have all night, husband,"

"Jesus." John gripped her behind the knees, pulled her legs further apart.

"Hold on. This is gonna get rough."

Sandra dug her heels into the bed and lifted her hips in invitation.

"Just the way I like it,"

John shook his head and smiled, releasing an amused breath through his nose. He positioned himself above her and, without further warning, slammed his dick inside her. Her back bowed with the pressure and her breasts thrust out. She turned her head to the side and released a guttural cry.

John pounded his need, grunting with the exertion. Her heat enveloped him, sucking him in, surrounding him. Sweat beaded his brow as he fought the inevitable, watching her breasts sway with the force of his thrusts. She gripped his back, her fingernails digging half moons into his skin. Her eyes grew heavy-lidded as he pumped himself in, out. Harder Faster,

Skin slapped against skin. Her cries blended with his. Sandra's ankles linked tight at his back as she met his thrusts with her own. Blake's arms strained, his biceps tensed. Their eyes met and he saw love there - love and need. He knew his own gaze reflected the same.

"John oh John this is so fucking good oh yes," Sandra's breath caught in her throat, releasing on a sigh. "Blake, oh god, you're going to make me come."

"Mmm...That's what I like to hear," He slowed his pace, resting his body against hers, grinding his dick inside her wet heat. Their kisses turned soft, leisurely. John nipped at her lower lip, smiled into her eyes.

"I want to make you come so hard, baby."

He watched her face as he moved inside her, the slightest of movements, the shallowest of thrusts. He dipped his head and drew her nipple into his mouth, suckling on the sweet nub. Her breaths grew heavy, her arms tightened around him.

He could feel her climax build as her body writhed beneath his. He could not get enough of her. He loved her. God, he loved her. John rocked his hips, found his way back to her mouth, kissing her long and deep. His tongue warred with hers, tasting her warmth.

Her back arched sweetly and she gripped her breasts in her hands, flicking her nipples. John chuckled against her mouth at the telltale sign.

"You're ready to come, aren't you?"

Sandra moved her hands to his face, sweeping her thumbs across his cheeks. She looked into his eyes, intense in her examination of him.

"I love you,"

A sexual flush crept up her neck and she came. Hard. Her body jerked against him, a cry tore from her throat. She shuddered beneath him, lifting her head from the pillow with the exertion. Her breasts compressed against his chest and her walls contracted around him, pulsing with her release.

"God, I can't get enough of seeing your face when you come, come Sandy scream it out let me hear ya," John groaned and gripped her rear in one hand, steadying himself on the other. Seeing her reach her climax made achieving his even more desirable. He rammed his cock inside her, watching as the pressure built. She rotated her hips and hung on tight. Her lower lip parted from its twin. Her breaths increased intensity again.

"God you got so tight feels good baby feels good come on baby,"

He shoved himself deep inside her heat, leaned his forehead against hers, and thrust with all his strength. She came again and he growled at the sound of her surprised moans, relishing the quivering of her limbs beneath him.

Sensation gathered in his gut and spread throughout his body. He felt the waves wash over him. He kissed his wife and poured himself into her, exhaling against her mouth as shudders racked his body.

John collapsed onto Sandra, sucking in air, his mouth resting on her shoulder. Her tongue licked teasingly at his ear and she kissed his jaw. He smiled and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She leaned her cheek on his chest and sighed. Her body jerked against him with an after-spasm and he chuckled, stroking her back. The heat of her body warmed him, settled him. Life was good; the best ending to an unforgettable day.

Sandra lifted her head to plant a smiling kiss on his lips. Her cheeks were still flushed from the exertion and Blake ran his fingertip over the rosins. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"When can we do it again?" She leaned over so her breasts swung before him. He flicked his tongue over a nipple and did a testing thrust inside her.

"Give me five minutes."

The rest of the night, they made love so strong and passionate like the way they use to do before both of them cheating on each other and the four weeks that Sandra was on the road John haven't mess with Camille but they wanted each other and no knew that Sandra and John was married and they move into a new home that was still in the same area where John stay at the last six years the home was big and bright Sandra and John decide to paint the house in the colors that they wanted and they close off the pool area it is five bed room and four baths and three car garage and John was on the road full time now and Sandra got some of her friends to help her finish redo the house.

"When do you get time to get all this done,"

"Weekends days off whenever I can John and I talking about let me be a full time mom,"

"No way you full time mom you would hated,"

"Yes I will only until Marci goes to school or if we plan to have one more than that's it,"

"That's good,"

"Yeah,"

"Aw that's cute picture of you and John where was this taking at,"

"When we first started dating in Italy,"

"Oh I thought when you want in September was the first time,"

"No he took me when WWE decide to take the summer of 2008 off and you and Rene was plotting to destroy my relationship with John and um yeah we got engage that night when that picture was taking,"

"Oh wow I don't remember doing that,"

"Yeah I know I kind of glad you don't I like the new you now,"

"Me too I love what you did for Johnny room when he comes over here it is really nice thank you for taking my son in like this I know I was prick but you are really good person,"

"Thank you I had to accept him he is part of John and I love John enough to accept his kid,"

"Aw that's nice picture of you and Marci and John and Johnny,"

"Yeah that was recently pictures I have pictures we took in the old back yard and on the back porch also,"

"Everything is shaping up pretty nicely,"

"I know I love the bonus room we making that our office space so we can have a space and our room is right next door,"

"It is big and bright in there,"

"Yeah,"

"Sweet I am so glad I am back to school everyone welcome me back with open arms,"

"That's great so you sticking with the massage,"

"Yes I am and I am still planning to open my own business,"

"That's great,"

"Yeah,"

Than John came home from along week on the road and he was hiding the hickey that Camille gave him last night so he came in real late and started kissing on Sandra and acting like she gave him that hickey that morning Sandra seen it.

"Good morning,"

"Morning," Sandra said looking at John's neck "Did I do that to you,"

"Do what,"

"Put that hickey on your neck,"

"Oh yeah, yeah you did last night remember when I came in late,"

"I miss you so much,"

"I miss you too so what we doing today,"

"You going to spend time with your daughter and son while Sierra and I go to the store and get something's,"

"Should I give you my platinum, gold, or AMX card to you?"

"Either I got them all in mail and have a new name now so I got me AMX and platinum and the gold one is on its way so glad I pay off all my old cards off so it was easy for me to get these cards,"

"Alright you know the rules,"

"Yeah, yeah I know I know daddy being mean to mommy again Marcie what should we do to him,"

Their young daughter looks at her father and smacks his hands, arm, and John had to laugh his little girl.

"Marcie come on now your mommy don't know when to stop shopping,"

"I do too know when to stop shopping that's you; you know it I trying to save up now we got kids now can't buy like we want,"

"Good here you sit down I'll cook breakfast for you and Marcie,"

"Oh how nice daddy going to…."

"Sandy what's wrong?"

"I'll be back,"

Sandra ran into the guest bathroom and she throw up her juice and turkey bacon.

"Sandy are you okay,"

"Yeah I am fine I guess I ate too fast or something I haven't had anything to eat since four o'clock yesterday so my stomach could be in shock,"

"Yeah should I finish making the egg white omelets?"

"Yes please do I am okay,"

"Okay,"

"What you think of the new girl Maya,"

"I don't like her something about her I just do not like maybe I'll change my mind if I meet her and I might be wrong about her but she look like she know how to do some stuff,"

"Why not learn how do that stuff she doing to me maybe I wouldn't be sleeping with her," John said to himself.

"Saying something,"

"No, no I was just thinking,"

"About what,"

"Why you don't like her she a younger v1 of you and you don't like it,"

"She is um what can I say she looks like um Marcie baby girl cover your ears sweetie mommy about to say a bad word,"

"What is wrong with her?"

"She looks like a slut of the streets of New Orleans in the French Quarter if you know what I mean god John don't you see it she is a lady of the night she been around couple times and my sources told me she is a former ring rat a freaking ring rat as a diva what the heck is wrong with Vince,"

"Sandy that's so wrong you know she isn't like that who told you this Melina Maria or Alicia who told this,"

"Why you sticking up for her you fucking her don't worry who told me she do voodoo John so stay on her good side even though god is stronger than voodoo but I don't trust her she might be a black version of Rene,"

"Watch the mouth we got a one year hear,"

"Sorry Marcie I'll put a dollar in the piggy bank for you okay sweetie mommy don't know why she sayed that word for but your daddy is sticking up for this young lady who think she is all that and she not,"

"Do hear hate in that voice,"

"What the hell she had on yesterday if I walk out the house that on my mom would tell me put some clothes on you are not leaving out the house like that,"

"I like her look and you would look great in that what she had on you don't say nothing about Melina or Maria or anyone else who dress little sluty ."

"You think I would look good in that will you don't know me that will I might have a outfit like that in the closet and for your info I use to sayed same thing about them before I met them so now," Sandra said sticking out her tongue at John.

"How old are you,"

"I am older than you,"

"I do think you look good anything you wear but yeah I would love to see you dress like you use to now and than,"

"Thank you but no thanks I stick to my mommy look,"

"Nothing wrong dressing up like that,"

"Yes it is when you have a one and half year old,"

"Sandy come on there are a lot of sexy mommies out there,"

"I know that alright now and than it be alright,"

"Yes it will be good hey did Alexis talk to about her new collection she bring out,"

"No she didn't say anything to me about it why,"

"Oh she must still working on it,"

"Why you got that smile on your face for,"

"Because I am the luckiest man in the world to have a strong and beautiful woman like you in my life I love you and our daughter so much you two are my everything,"

"What did you do wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just telling you how much I love you,"

"I love you too and you Mr. Cena still going to watch the kids they haven't seen you over a week so this your time to be with them,"

"I know that I am going to watch them you kidding me I wouldn't miss this we going to have fun right Marcie,"

"Marcie I want you behave yourself no giving daddy a hard time young lady,"

Marcie smile at her mom and dad and John notice she had three more teeth's in her mouth.

"Wow she got three more teeth,"

"Will duha I told you that she been keeping me up but I give her an ice bag and it helps her out,"

"Why don't give her the baby stuff to put on her gums,"

"I do when she is up I left everything for you do so you will be busy,"

"Oh gee thinks didn't you see who I wrestle last night,"

"Yeah Rhyno so," Sandra smile said

"So, so he is tough,"

"Yeah he is big isn't he," Sandra smile said

"Sandy I know you still don't have feelings for him,"

"Nope I don't I was just saying your son and baby momma is here,"

After breakfast, Sierra came over with Johnny and Sandra kiss Marcie, Johnny, and John tell them behave them selves and Sandra and Sierra want to the doctor's office.

"You really think you are pregnant,"

"Yes I think I am I am late it is almost two months late now so I need to see if that's what is wrong with me and I been puking every morning so I am something,"

"Oh okay did you take the home test,"

"Yes I did and it sayed I was,"

"Johnny be so happy that's really strange because he ask me the other day if I am going to get married or have another baby,"

"Really awe poor thing he wants a brother,"

"Yeah he do I would like to start to dated again though,"

"That's great but I wouldn't recommend pro wrestlers they are man whores I am so sorry I love them guys to death but they don't know how to keep their dicks in the person they are married to or dating,"

"Yeah seems like someone around there is always cheating power gets to their head,"

"I know than it makes the person who they seeing feel like shit,"

They got to the doctor's office and Sandra had to change of name and address and she sat there looking at the magazines and they called Sandra to the back and Sandra sat there she was thinking would it be a good time for to be pregnant since they have a one year old who needs their attention and soon to be four year old also than the doctor came in ask Sandra some question and they took a blood test and Sandra want back into the lobby and sit and wait with Sierra.

"So are you,"

"I'm not sure yet he is running test right now,"

"Oh okay don't worry about it so much John isn't going to get mad if you get pregnant,"

"It all depends how long I am I told you what he sayed last summer,"

"Will at the time it would had been bad I mean with the trial and all everything is good now you are happy and smiling and feeling good,"

"Sandra Cena,"

"Sandy you change your last name,"

"If I am pregnant I think John and I will be married sooner than we plan,"

"Oh okay that makes sense,"

"Yeap,"

Sandra walk back into the doctor's office and he explain that she is two months a long and he told Sandra to take care of herself try to get enough sleep and Sandra was shock that she was that far along and Sierra seen the look on her face and she knew that Sandra and John is having another baby together.

"That is so cool Johnny going to be so happy he wants brother now,"

"He might get one,"

"I am not going to tell him yet waiting until next week,"

"Why next week,"

"Because he isn't going to be on Raw he working injury so he is going to be home all day long and I have appointed next Monday,"

"That is so cool I am happy for you,"

"Yeah me too,"

"How far are you?"

"One month,"

"Oh wow a July baby wait wasn't you planning getting married in June or July,"

"We was talking a bout end of June right around the 4th of July that's his idea since a lot of people is off that weekend,"

"You got your outfit ready for the New Kids on the Block concert in Vegas,"

"Oh we got to go shopping that's in four days I so can't not wait to see my Donnie okay Sandy snap out of it,"

"Joey was my favorite,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeap wow I can't wait until next month when they come here,"

"I know my baby going to his or her first concert how cool is that,"

Than the women want shopping and Sandra brought some clothes for her pregnancy and brought some clothes for daughter, husband, and stepson and than when they got back to the house John and Johnny and Marcie was all taking a nap on the family room?

"Look at this,"

"Oh I have to take a picture of this they look so cute like that,"

"This is too cute,"

"I know,"

Sandra walk over towards John and kiss him on the lips and whisper Camille name so that only Sandra hear it and she back way and she took Marcie from his chest and took her to her room to finish her nap.

"Sandy are you okay,"

"Yeah just so happy that I am going to have another baby please do not tell anyone yet okay,"

"Alright guess we better go and get packing for trip this weekend so glad my mom is watching him,"

"John isn't going to take him on the road this weekend,"

"He got some interviews and photo shoots again for Vogue and WWE magazine Italy,"

"He did that already when he was over there maybe they doing one here in the states now,"

"Maybe,"

"I'll see you Sandy I'll let myself out,"

"Bye, bye oh baby girl I hope your daddy isn't cheating me," Sandra said to her little girl who was sleeping peacefully.

Sandra want downstairs to the laundry room and did some clothes washing and she was checking John's pockets to see if he had anything in there and she found a note from Camille she want into their bedroom and watch Monday night Raw again to see if she did slip him a piece of paper and she did and Sandra read the note she laugh at it and throw it away and John woke up and came into their room.

"Hey baby when you got back," John said kissing his wife.

"Fifteen minutes ago had a great time with Marcie and Johnny,"

"Yes I did we want in the back yard and played on their swing set and jungle gym I put up and we want to Toy R US and I got Johnny wrestling ring and some of the guys they all out of my action figure,"

"Action figure don't mean doll,"

"A no,"

"Yes,"

"NO!"

"Whatever dude,"

"See I knew I would win,"

"Whatever dudes hey you left a note from the backstage interview,"

John was looking shock he did not know what to say.

"She must really got a thing for you she wrote on there see you later tonight in my room bitch please she wish she can have you,"

"Yeah she do she try to get close to me but nothing came about it,"

"Really now so would you like to explain why you whisper her name when I kiss you,"

"You, you kiss me that was a real kiss,"

"Yes I kiss you are you sleeping with her just say yes or no and I'll be out of here and you would you know what forget about it I am going to fix lunch ready to eat,"

"It's past lunch time Sandy its almost time for dinner,"

"What's wrong Sandy?"

"I skip my period the last month and it didn't come this month either so while Sierra and I was out I want to the doctors office,"

John had worried look on his face he scared if Sandra is pregnant he really had to stop sleeping with Camille and he did not really want to do that he was love struck by her. Camille made love offering and every night she says a prayer that she can get John to love her and only her that and meanwhile John just got the news he is going to be a father again and Sandra sat next to him on their bed.

"Are you sure,"

"Very sure I don't think Dr. Lane would lie to me I am pregnant again,"

"Sweetie that is so great I am so happy,"

"No you're not John you don't want no more kids,"

"Yes I am just hopping that is one kid in there,"

"Why,"

"Randy called he told me that Suzanne your best friend is having another set of twins,"

"She is that's great,"

"Randy and Suzanne only to agree one more that's it,"

"So what they are bless with two babies I guess she never told Randy that her grandmom had three sets of twins her grandparents had 10children,"

"Whoa,"

"Yeah didn't your grandparents have a lot of kids?"

"Yes they did and their was twins in there that's what I was just thinking about none of my brothers have twins so guess who is line,"

"Honey my great grandparents on my mom side of the family had a set of twins and my grandparents on my father side had twins only one had twins is my step sister Crystal so guess who next also,"

"OH MY GOD," John said

"Maybe it is only one okay so we would have four kids together it's we still can do things that's so cool I know Suzanne is thrilled,"

"She is happy I can tell you that much,"

"I'll see her this weekend so no drinking partying hard for me but still going to be fun you sure you can't take Johnny with you on the road,"

"No I am swamped the next two weeks for the next pay per view,"

"Alright cool,"

"Yeah he understand he already wrote out his Christmas list,"

Sandra started to laughing because she use to do that too when she was his age.

"What's so funny?"

"I use to do that and had like six to ten pages off stuff of course I never did get everything on my list but it was fun to do that I can't wait until Marcie is older enough to do that,"

"Since we got another hour want to fool around,"

"I thought you never ask,"

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too John and I hope we can go behind a year of marriage,"

"I know we will we will,"

That's was one month ago and John still cheating on Sandra even though he told Camille that he needs to stop and she keep stroking his ego just like Sandra use to do and it was Thanksgiving weekend and they had Thanksgiving in Tampa and some of Sandra's family members came over and Sandra was seen John go outside and he drop the phone and it had broke into pieces and he came back inside.

"What,"

"Your phone broke and you are not cursing,"

"It was the old one see I got us a new phone,"

"Why,"

"This has more stuff and the plan was great for us,"

"What's wrong with the plan we have now,"

"Nothing I just updated Sandy don't cry,"

"I having a pregnant moment alright," Sandra said whipping the tears always, "Hold me,"

"Always buttercup,"

"John should we tell everyone we are married so they can stop saying we should do this we should do that,"

"Nope let's keep it our secret all my fans think I am already but I am not,"

"Yeah thought you would married when you first came there,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Are you okay,"

"Baby I am fine I am full but fine,"

"We going to your dad and moms are staying the whole weekend right,"

"That's right,"

"Alright cool I think should go to see a shrink before we do this I don't know why,"

The weekend was busy and John want to see Camilla the night before Raw in Tampa and than he told her that it was getting too hard and they need to stop this before something and she threatening to tell management and John told her to go ahead and he left out of her house and she got mad start doing some kind of spill John and Sandra and that Monday Sandra had a bad feeling about something but she kept it to herself she told her mom to watch Marcie than Sandra and John left want to the arena and Stephanie wanted to talk to Sandra about something.

"Hi you wanted to speak to me,"

"Come on in Sandra,"

"How you doing sweetheart," Paul said giving Sandra a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Not too bad kept most of the Thanksgiving dinner down what's up,"

"We think it is something going on between John and Camilla but we don't have proof and no one is talking so we don't want to John because his cheating ways so I want you to be on the road with him most of the time I know you going to have two small children plus his son so we would like for you to work part time with us,"

"Stephanie Paul you two been in this sport for ever and I am glad you think I would do will but I can't if there is something going on I don't want you to fired John I know I am changing but I need to tell you this since you all expecting something going on between them two John and I got married in September when John was over there for promotional tour please, please don't fire him,"

"You little devil you that's is why he had the travel agent change to his last name,"

"Yes,"

"The baby you are carrying is from that trip," Paul smile said

"Yes it is and your baby from what Wrestlemaina,"

"Yes," Paul said

"Dewayne was right ever time you get the title Steph end up pregnant,"

"What the case with you and John,"

"He isn't world Champ yet and he got a lot time on his hand and I end up pregnant,"

"I have nothing to say on that wait a minute the pictures in Vogue was your real wedding pictures,"

"Yes it was since it is going to be in only in Italy so John and I sayed why not,"

"Will there is another reason we want you to be part of WWE family is the photographer from Vogue wants you to model for them in the fashion as in Alexi's collection,"

"You kidding me are you for real,"

"Yes John didn't tell you,"

"He ask me about have I talk to Alexis about her collection that's all he never sayed why,"

"Would you like to do that?"

"What about Maya,"

"Camilla we going to get rid of her she out the door please Sandy do this for your favorite former diva,"

"Who told you that lie?"

Stephanie turn to Paul and Paul started smiling at the two women.

"I had to tell her something so she wouldn't get mad at me hanging around you,"

"For give him,"

"Good idea huh,"

"Yeah I would love to do it thank you so much but I don't know I did hang around most of the fall had fun but um I am stay home mom now how am I am not going to look good when I got a baby growing inside of me,"

"Next year when you have the baby gets back in shape again back to work,"

"You make sound so easy,"

"It will be trust me it will,"

"Let me think about it we still having a wedding in West Newbury in late July or earlier August so I'll keep you post it,"

"I hear you like to write would you like to write storyline about John and maybe in a love triangle with whoever we have as his next victim to be instead of you in front of the camera,"

"Come on Sandy I know you have a storyline you would love to do with Dave and John or Rhyno,"

"I see you been talking to Mrs. Suzanne Orton again," Sandra said rowing her eyes at Paul. "She told you guys something didn't she,"

"Only thing she told us you wrote a storyline involve me and Terry back in the day that's all you think you can change to John instead of me,"

"Will I have to change it yes I can would you let me do Steph if Paul was on Raw,"

"I might have but no kissing,"

"Dam alright, alright you two convince me I'll write storyline with me and John and Rhyno aka Terry.

"You wanted to see Steph,"

"Hello Terry,"

"Hi Sandra how are you,"

"Good how are you,"

"Great couldn't be better,"

"Did I miss something?"

"Terry came over for Thanksgiving he got snow in and no flights was leaving for Dearborn so he came down here,"

"That's was real nice of you,"

"Yes he had his daughter with him so I couldn't let Terry and daughter stay at the airport until yesterday,"

"Kara had so much fun hanging with Sandra and her daughter and soon to be step son,"

"Aw I am glad she had fun I better see what John is doing and I'll call you later this week about we talk about,"

"Take your time,"

Sandra want to look for John but couldn't find him anywhere and she want ask the guards have they seen him and he told Sandra that she might can find him in dinning area she walk in there and seen Randy and Suzanne and the kids and some of the other guys and girls.

"Hey I thought you staying at the house tonight,"

"No your mom told us to leave because Randy keep whining,"

"I was not whining it was boring and the kids was watching movie that I seen like a million times already,"

"You could want into the office want online or something,"

"You guys have a password on the computer,"

"That's what they got cellphone for,"

"Where is John at?"

"Good question have you seen him,"

"Nope,"

"How you feeling," Suzanne said

"I am okay tonight but seen how I was this morning but I am fine,"

"Looking too," Alvin walk over and said "How you doing baby girl,"

"I am doing well how are you," Sandra said giving Alvin a hug

"Good, good I think you are getting prettier by the day,"

"Aw thank you what you want from me,"

"Hang out with us tonight,"

"Sure why not I haven't did karaoke while,"

"I know that do sound like fun since Sandy and I can't drink we can drive everyone home,"

"That be cool and I'll hang out with Dave and John and the rest of the guys who don't like to do that,"

"Alright see you later,"

"Yeah see ya wait what the hell you doing here anyway,"

"You have to watch and see baby girl," MVP said leaving out the dinning area.

"Why you dress in your tights for," Sandra said looking at Randy. "I thought you are off tonight,"

"Like Alvin sayed watch and see watch,"

"Alright I am going to look for John be right back,"

Sandra want and look for him still could not find him nowhere until she heard some noise and it sound like John and John was lying on the table getting his dick suck by Camille and Sandra slowly opening the door she seen Camille with John's dick in her mouth and Sandra smile she thought John was watching porn movie on his computer and he was jerking off but when Sandra seen she was totally shock.

"John you couldn't wait…..WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

John seen Sandra he push Camille off him and he pull up his pants and she got her clothes and left out the room.

"Oh shit,"

"Oh shit,"


	29. Sorry

**Chapter 29-Sorry**

"John you couldn't wait…..WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

John seen Sandra he push Camille off him and he pull up his pants and she got her clothes on.

"Oh shit,"

"Oh shit,"

"You better get the fuck out of here before I put my foot up your fake ass!" Sandra said to Camille.

"BITCH PLEASE you ain't going to do shit I been fucking your man all this time since you had Marcela so bitch please," Camille said putting on her clothes and leaving out the room.

"Sandy I am so sorry baby I am so sorry I had to do this,"

"How long have you been fucking her?"

"We never fuck that was the first time,"

"Tell me truth John how long have you been fucking her since our daughter been born or since Sierra had little Johnny how long,"

"What you mean by fucking her we never had sex,"

"I am going to ask you ONE LAST TIME HOW LONG YOU BEEN FUCKING HER!"

"Since last year when I was in New Orleans,"

"YOU BEEN FUCKING THAT BITCH SINCE LAST YEAR! YOU NO GOOD SON OF BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ME HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR CHILDREN!"

"Baby I am so sorry I don't know what came over me she throw herself to me while I was there and I telling you I didn't want to have this affair with her she put something on me,"

"What she a voodoo queen or something you believe that lie they have there in New Orleans,"

"Baby I am telling you the truth I did not have sex with until today that was first time we had sex all she give me head."

"YOU SOMETHING I SHOULD GO TO STEPHANIE AND VINCE AND TELL THEM WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEN,"

"Sandy no I will get fired than you would had to work full time,"

"THAT'S ALL YOU WORRING ABOUT HOW ABOUT I LEAVE YOUR ASS HOW ABOUT THAT AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR DAUGHTER OR THIS UNBORN CHILD AGAIN YEAH THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD DO YOU SORRY MOTHERFUCKER I SO FUCKING HATE YOU I FUCKING HATE YOU! I GAVE ALL THE LOVE I COULD GIVE TO YOU AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG YOU HAVE TO GO TO ANOTHER,"

"Nothing is wrong now you know how I feel,"

"What the fuck you talking about John,"

"That can go both ways let's talk about you sleeping with…"

"WE WASN'T MARRIED THAN SO DON'T BRING THAT OLD SHIT UP WE ARE MARRIED NOW IT IS DIFFERENT,"

"So you going to leave me,"

"You know what I am going to do I am going out tonight hang out with some of the guys and girls and I am going to act like nothing happen than when I get home I do not want you in our bedroom you got that go sleep in Johnny's room or in the media room or the office I don't care where you sleep at but you're not sleeping with me oh by way everything on her is fake I should of known you would be into fake ass women I see how you roll now by the way next summer we are not getting married I so fucking hate you! I don't know how could you fall for her so you was fucking me and her the past year why just tell me why you been fucking her is she that good did she make you feel like a real man I hope you are happy because she is not the type to put up with your shit I'm out of her oh by the who else knew about this affair,"

"Randy and Suzanne and Dave and Melina,"

"MY BEST FRIEND SINCE THE FIFTH GRADE KNOWS ABOUT THIS YOU HAD MY BEST FRIEND IN WRESTLING THE GOD MOTHER AND FATHER OF MY DAUGHTER ARE YOU THAT JEALOUS OF MY FRIENDSHIP WITH SUZANNE THAT YOU WOULD MAKE HER KEEP IT A SECERT FROM ME!"

"I am so sorry baby you got to believe me I was not doing this to hurt you,"

"Go to hell Cena I hate you and I wish I never fall in love you, you're nothing to me no more nothing your love for me nothing but a lie," Sandra said walking out of the room and she want around the corner and she started crying and Randy heard her crying.

"Sandy,"

"Hey Rand so sorry having a pregnant moment," Sandra said whipping her eyes "What's up,"

"Sit down lets talk what's wrong,"

"John and I had a big fight about me going out tonight,"

"Sandy the truth what happen did he hit you again,"

"No, no I know Randy and I asking you tonight whatever you doing keep it to the scripted do not go outside it's okay I am not mad at you or Suzanne I understand why you two did it you believe his bullshit that it was a fling and that's it I caught him she was sucking him off but I got two kids to worry about the wedding is off and um I am going to take it one day at a time I can't tell you if I am leaving him for good or not but we going to keep the front up until than,"

"Oh Sandy I am so sorry hun I am so sorry," Randy said giving his friend a hug and getting mad.

"Don't be he is the one change I am still the same person I been okay yeah I slept with you and Dave but dammit we wasn't married,"

"You mean engage,"

Sandra did not realize what she had sayed and she curses at herself.

"I am calling secret you can tell Suzanne and no one else,"

"Oh okay what's going,"

"John and I decide when he took me to Italy in September we go ahead get married and um the pictures we took in Italy was our wedding pictures that is in Italian Vogue,"

"That no son of bitch he married so he can control you and you be his loving wife that ass hold,"

"Randy, Randy your temper calm down alright please for my sake I don't want you to get into any trouble just act nothing happen alright,"

"I am going to get him I am so sorry Sandy I am,"

"For once it isn't your fault and I need to go I'll be at the bar singing tonight karaoke night so I am going to do that with some of the girls,"

"Sandy do not do it…."

"I'm not trust me I have two little ones to take care of I should had known why he didn't want no more kids or be with me but hey there are other fish in the sea and I see one I been eyeing on the last ten years but I am not going to do that but if I could I would,"

"I am married to your best friend Sand I can't do that,"

"Why you think it is you its not I use to have a thing for Rhyno Terry Garin so if I wasn't taking tie down I would be on him like white on rice,"

"You like Rhyno why,"

"I don't know I just do,"

"Hey I need to do something go and find my wife and talk to her she is a great listener,"

"I know that, that's why we going to sing when I am really piss off about something I sing it calms me down,"

"If you wasn't pregnant I would give you a ride on my soon to be new motorcycle,"

"Dude why you buying that,"

"I didn't buy it yet I am test driving it so after tonight I am going to try it again it helps me with my anger,"

"I know driving is fun to do I love him so much Randy why he had to hurt me like this why I mean yes I did the samething but I haven't cheated on since I could had but I didn't," Sandra said with tears falling again.

Randy gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and he was so mad at his best friend Sandra pulls away and kisses him on the hand.

"I'll see you later Rand please do not hurt him alright,"

"I'll try but I can't say what I would do to him,"

Than Randy wants into the men's dressing room and there was no one in there, just John listens to ipod and he got up when seen Randy coming into the room.

"What man you're happy now are you she knows she knows,"

Randy grabs John by the shirt and jacks him up against the wall.

"I SHOULD KICK YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS BUT I PROMISE SANDY I'LL STAY TO WE DOING TONIGHT HOW COULD DO THAT TO HER SHE IS YOUR FUCKING WIFE MAN YOU ARE NOT IN MOB SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE SOME GANGESTER OR SOME SHIT!" Randy said letting John go.

"She cause this on her own she change since she had Marcie and I wanted her to stay the same,"

"You little selfish prick of course she change you asshold that's what happen when you have kids you don't be the same if you wasn't ready you should told her to get ride of it like you did to Liz and that other chick you was messing with when we was in OVW together I bet Sandy don't know about that I bet she don't know how you slept with all the women in UPW,"

"Oh you want to talk about who slept with who do Suzanne knows about you and Amy the real story behind or you and Lauren and you and Michelle McCool you want to talk how you cheated on Samantha the whole time you was married,"

"Yeah I might had done that but I grow up now I stop my cheating ways can you say that,"

"That's not what I heard,"

"What did you hear?"

"I heard that recently you had a one night stand with Alexis,"

"Who told that?"

"Don't worry who told me you keep your fucking mouth shut alright yeah I fuck around on her but we are not…"

"I know you are married to her she told me little fucker how could you do that she took care of your son when your baby momma was laying in the hospital brain dead that's why you want Sierra dead what you going to do put your own kid up for adoption have him be raise by his grandparents who hates that woman who is so beautiful person,"

"Look whose talking who was it throw his first wife down the steps and make her loose the baby who was it could had a great relationship with Amy but no she didn't fall for your stupid lies who was it try to hook up with my woman when we got engage and blame it on the alcohol yeah I slept with Suzanne but you two was still dating Sandra and I was engage at the time so that's different,"

Dave walks into the dressing room and he look like he was going to killed John Randy had to hold Dave back.

"Dave, Dave calm down man calm he isn't worth getting trouble for,"

"How dare you hurt her like that you promise me you would stop fucking her,"

"Why would you care about Sandra so much for you had sex with her too I don't get you two now you act like you so concern about her feels about our relationship when both of yous took advantage of her when she …." John said when he seen Paul came in there.

"John, Vince wants to see you now," Paul, said giving an evil look.

"He knows,"

"She didn't want to tell me I promise her I wouldn't kick your ass the way you been wrestling you did not earn another title shot you better hope and pray that Vince don't fired you and that slut I should of known she was whore you do not let help your ring rat get into wrestling,"

"She was training to be wrestler I thought I help her out,"

"You are fucking joke I don't know why Vince push you for you are nothing,"

"You wouldn't be nothing either if you wasn't fucking the boss daughter,"

"You better go and see Vince right now or I will tell my wife to never push you again you keep on kissing my father in law ass he going to show you his true feels very soon,"

John wants to the sky box and talk to Vince and Stephanie was there also and they gave him the speech they really disappointed and that tonight will be the last night he will be team up with any diva and that he will not be Heavyweight Champion until Vince say so and John have to job to who ever he wrestle until Vince say so John got and want back to the dressing room the locker room got quiet when John walk in no one didn't say a word.

He left out and tries to find Sandra and he ran into Stephanie and Marisa they all look at John and roll their eyes at him and turn and look at them.

"You bastard you showing your true color now Cena true colors," Stephanie said

"I didn't mean to hurt her I swear I didn't but I see how…. SANDY WAITS UP!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO YOU!"

"Sandy comes on give me another change,"

"Why so you can do it again huh I sick and tired of you doing this to me yes I did it in the past and I wish I didn't you still piss off about and holding it over my head what I did I am sorry what I did with Randy and Dave,"

"Look I am sorry I cheated on you so what we going to do,"

"We are going to act like a normal couple until we get home,"

"I still love you,"

"Do you or was you using me you are just like the rest but I am going to stay strong you know why I have kids to raise,"

"Are we getting a divorced? John said trying to reach out to Sandra and she move away from him.

"I don't know but as right now we are not getting married how can I married you,"

"You are not the only victims here what the fuck you think I was when you cheated on me with my best friend my best friend!"

"Yes I slept with Dave and Randy I am not proud of that we was not married than and you need to get over it!"

"I need to get over it no sweetie you need to get over I need you to have my back all the time I need you to give me love what happen to the Sandra I fall in love with two and half years ago before we got kids now but now our love life sucks,"

"I still the same person I was when I first met you, you the one had change when I wanted to be with you ,you turn me down I should had known you was getting from some one else but I am not going to cry no more I am not trying to lose this baby,"

"Is that my baby or you sleep with someone around here you slept with Dave again or is it Terry or is it AJ how about Paul are you sleeping with my boss son in law?"

Sandra got so mad and slap him in the face and she walk away and she called Suzanne and the divas and they left to go hang out and they want to the karaoke bar and it was Sandra turn she choose to sing up beat and two sad song when she seen John coming into the bar.

"Alright last two songs I want to do a sad song now I don't know why but I want to do it,"

"What song you going to do,"

"I am going to do Take Bow,"

"Oh I love that song,"

"Yes and ladies trust me the song is so true,"

Sandra sat down on the stool and she gave Suzanne the nod and she started the song and John sat at the bar area getting a drink.

"Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Boohoo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

_Chorus_  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

_Chorus_  
And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

_Bridge_  
Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

"Sandy, John is here," Kelly said

"You ladies have your fun act like I am not here just waiting for the guys so we can play some pool,"

"Sand why don't you do Spotlight next instead a slow dance song," Suzanne said

"I was thinking doing Listen from Dream girls,"

"Okay cool,"

"I'll do both songs I am going to do Spotlight first,"

Are you a man who loves  
and cherishes  
and cares for me?  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you? Yeah...  
are you a guard in a prison  
maximum security?  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you? Yea eh...  
do we stay home all the time  
cuz you want me to yourself?  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you? Yeah...  
or am I locked away  
out of fear that I'd find  
someone else  
is that you? Is that you?

yea eh...

chorus:  
well, I don't like  
living under your spotlight  
just because you think  
I might find somebody worthy  
oh, I don't like  
living under your spotlight  
baby, if you treat me right  
you won't have to worry

is this a relationship  
fulfilling your needs  
as well as mine  
is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you? Yeah...  
or is this just my sentence  
am I doing time?  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you? Yeah...  
if this is love  
real, real love

Then I'm staying no doubt  
is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you? Yeah...  
but if I'm just a prisoner  
then I'm busting out  
is that you? Is that you?  
Yeah...

(chorus)

oh, you oughta be  
ashamed of yourself  
what the hell  
do you think you're doing?  
loving me, loving me  
so wrong  
baby, all I do is try  
to show you  
that you're my  
one and only guy  
no matter  
who may come along  
open your eyes  
cuz baby, I don't lie

(chorus 2x)

Listen,  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But can't complete

Listen, to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning  
To find release

Oh,  
the time has come  
for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own  
all cause you won't  
Listen...

_Chorus_  
Listen,  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home, in my own home  
And I tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known  
Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice  
you gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own..

You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I'd thought had died  
So long ago

Oh I'm screaming out, for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or worse  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

_Chorus_

I don't know where I belong  
but I'll be moving on  
if you don't...  
If you won't...

LISTEN!!...  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But I will complete

Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice, you think you gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own..  
My own...

Sandra left the bar and John follows her out to see if she was okay, she started to crying and hitting John.

"Why John why you have to do this to me I love so much and you do this to me,"

"I am so sorry baby I am so sorry please give me another chance,"

"Why should I take you why John I don't believe you when you say you wouldn't do it again,"

"I swear to you I did not have sex with her come on Sandy you got to believe me,"

Sandra stood there and listen to what John had to say but she wasn't believe him all times she been faithful to him she so mad at what her so call friends in WWE didn't tell her she love this man with all her heart and now he standing up there crying his eyes and she isn't listen to word he said. She was about to walk way when John grab her arm and Sandra pull away.

"Get off of me! You slept with her and I don't like to be play for a fool she did all the dirty tricks and you fall for it,"

John started to cry when Sandra started to throw his stuff out her car his gym bag and she throw her rings at him and he beg for Sandra to forgive him and she knew he would do it again this is this third strike and he is now out she don't want anything to do with him.

"The award for the best liar goes to after what you say to me tonight you are lucky I didn't tell none of the divas because what I hear about her she is not like at you think people hate Melina around there ,"

"Come Sandy don't be that way,"

"What I am suppose to do John say oh okay you slept with her because you miss me and we keep fighting about Sierra at the time should she stay alive or not and you took it a pond yourself and cheated on me because I didn't believe in your decision what you was about to do so you cheated because I was in labor with your daughter for six and half hours you cheated on me because I slept with your best friend but you wanted be married to me why just why you all sudden wanted to get married for I should of known you wasn't up to no good,"

"I married you because I love you with all my heart I thought if I was married she would leave me alone but she didn't,"

"You told that bitch we are married!"

"Yes so she would leave me alone she threaten to tell you and Stephanie and I could really lose my job,"

"What heard from Steph you will never going to be world champ again,"

"Vince was piss at me come here Sandy let me hold you," He whisper in her ear as she pull away. "I am so sorry give me another chance please baby give me a chance," John cried

"No more chances you and I are over with that's it,"

"You going to throw away our friendship our love for each other way like this,"

"I am sorry John I love you too death and I do believe in our vows but right now I hate your sorry ass and that shit you sayed to me was so wrong I never thought you would say that,"

"I was mad can we work it out please baby for me,"

"I am going home now I do not want you no near me tonight when you come home,"

"Come on babe lets work it out please I love you so much,"

"I don't want you in my life no more you mess up John much I love you and put up with the stuff that want down oh by the way tell the ladies I am not feeling so well I want home I don't want them to think I was mad at you or anything,"

"I love you Sandra and I love our children also,"

"Whatever

Sandra got into the car and she driving home and they radio station put on R. Kelly If I Could Turn The Hands Of Time and it started to rain little bit and Sandra had tears falling she look into her review mirror seen the car behind her had his high bean on and he keep going in and out traffic and when Sandra got to a four way light stop the car behind her ram up the back of her car causing her to hit the light pole full blast and her air bags came up open and Sandra was trap in her car she could see the bright white light and her best friend was there and she told Sandra to go back it wasn't her time to go than she seen the baby she was carrying and Sandra couldn't talk she just weep she seen the fire dept and the EMTS working on her and the other folks who also the driver who was behind her die on the seen and they had to air left Sandra to Orlando Florida hospital.

Meanwhile John want back into the bar and want over towards the women and told them that Sandra want home because she wasn't feeling good.

"Why you didn't go with her,"

"She wanted to have a good time she didn't want me to baby sit her you know how Sandy is,"

"That was nice of her I don't know too many girlfriends would let their boyfriend go out with the guys," Kelly said

"Yeah I know," Suzanne said rowing her eyes at him.

"What's wrong Suzanne," Melina said

"Nothing I am going to call Sandy to see she got home okay," Suzanne said

"Yeah let us know how she doing,"

Suzanne got up and want outside she can hear the fire truck and she got Sandra voice mail.

"Hey its me I am calling to tell you I got your message from John, Randy and I be there soon get the ice cream and the cookie dough ready later," Suzanne said on the voice mail.

Suzanne walks into the bar and John was playing pool with some of the divas.

"How is Sandy?"

"She must stop at the store get something because her cell wants to voice mail,"

"Did you call the house," John said

"No,"

"I'll call see she got there yet,"

"Yeah she might not answer it,

"Why she wouldn't answer the phone,"

"She might be sleep or throwing up,"

John took his cellphone out of his pocket and call to the house when his mom answer the phone he got little scare.

"Hello,"

"Hey mom is Sandy there,"

"No she haven't got in yet why,"

"She wasn't feeling good ask her did she wanted me to come with her but told me no so I wanted to see if she got in,"

"No she didn't knowing Sandra she stops to Dunkin Donut,"

"Yeah okay have her call me or Suzanne when she gets in,"

"Alright I will,"

Meanwhile the doctors was working on Sandra and the police offer called her house and her mom answer the phone and Suzanne and Randy had left the bar and driving to Sandra and John's house and they seen car that looks like Sandra and than Suzanne's cellphone ring and it was Sandra's mom crying.

"Hello,"

"Suzanne thank god I got a hold of you Sandra been in a car accident I need you too come and pick me up I try to call John's cell but he have it off oh my god my baby I need to come be careful,"

"We are on the way just stay calm,"

"I will,"

"What's wrong babe,"

"Randy we got to go to the hospital Sandra was in a car accident we need to get to the hospital,"

"I'll watch the kids you and Miss. Martha go to the hospital,"

"I am so glad you all here,"

"Suzanne going to drive to the hospital and I'll stay here wait for John and or try to get hold of him,"

Meanwhile John was leaving the bar and with Kelly and drove her home and had sex with her than he seen he got tones of mess calls and than the last one he got from the hospital.

"Mr. Cena this is Melinda from Orlando Florida Hospital we have your wife we need you to contact us at 407- 555-7477 thank you,"

John pulls over and started crying and he got himself together and he call at his house and Randy answer the phone.

"Randy what happen what to Sandy what happen to my wife,"

"What the fuck man get your ass to the fucking hospital your mother in and law and my wife left to go to Orlando its pretty bad,"

"Oh god please let her live,"

"You need to get to there,"

Than Suzanne and Sandra's mom Martha got to the hospital and you can see the doctor working on her and Suzanne had to calm down her best friend mom and she did and they was in the waiting and Suzanne want and make some calls to their friends and to Vince McMahon because Camilla haven't been fired yet to really put some heat on than Sierra came there because she was visiting her mom she seen Suzanne and Martha sitting there waiting.

"Mom you want anything to drink," Suzanne said

"No you go ahead get something I am alright,"

"Okay Sierra walk with me,"

"What happen why they had separated cars?"

"John had a meeting and told Sandra to drive herself there keep a low profile so the fans wouldn't harass her and stuff so Sandy got there looking for John couldn't find him anywhere she, she came into the dinning area she seen me and Randy and um she ask us have we seen John we told her no Randy was looking for him to go over what they was going to do tonight like what you seen,"

"That was great what he did Suzanne why are you crying for Sandy is going to pull out of this you'll see they will be getting married next year and everything,"

"I don't think so,"

"Why not,"

"John cheated on Sandy with Maya,"

"Are you serious how long?"

"I only knew about this past three months I couldn't do it I couldn't tell her I know if she hates or not for not telling her I talk to Dave he said it been since the trial when he was going to New Orleans to film his movie,"

"Oh poor Sandy my god she didn't drink or anything,"

"No ,no she sing when she real depress or mad about something she and I our old friends we use to rock out and eat cookie dough ice cream that's what I left on her voicemail because I knew she was going to Wal-Mart to get some ice cream and oh god please do not let her die please lord,"

Sierra and Suzanne hug each other and Dave and Melina and Maria and Phil got there and they all hug each other and walk back into the waiting room.

"Suzanne told me what happen tonight,"

"Dave please don't do anything to him alright,"

"I'm not Athena is on her way here also,"

"Does Sandy's mom know?"

"No I think it is better not tell her because she might hurt John even though I think that's what he needs,"

Meanwhile the doctors opening up Sandra and took the tiny little baby out the little heart had gave out and than the nurse and the doctor left out the room and want into the waiting room where everyone was at John just came in right before the doctor and nurse came in and Dave was ready to attack him when they came into the private waiting room.

"Are you all here for Sandra Cena?"

"Yes I am her mother and her fiancé is right there,"

"I'm Doctor Steven Fitzpatrick and you all here for Sandra Cena am I right,"

"Yes her fiancé is here and mother is right there," Suzanne said

"You mean husband," Dave said

"Yes whatever it doesn't matter how is my daughter,"

"How is my wife?"

"Will Mr. Cena she is alive and she got some cuts and bruise her she broke two ribs and her spleen and have hair facture of her right jaw and broken nose and two black eyes and um manor head trauma and um we have to put rod in her right leg um …"

"My wife she is ten weeks pregnant is the baby okay,"

"I am sorry the impact from the hit even though she had her seatbelt on everything it could not safe the fetus she will be in the hospital six to ten days or more right now she is in ICU only family can see her right now um when she come to we want to see if she have any memory lose or brain damage do you have any question,"

"Can we see her?" her mother asks.

"Not tonight but in the morning you can she is in serious condition plus we need to find out what happen to her if she can remember it or not." The doctor said leaving out of the room.

"Mom you want me to stay here with you," John said

"Why did Sandra already change her last name I didn't know that,"

"Mom we got married in Italy last September we was keeping it a secret because we didn't want you or my parents not to get mad at us,"

"Tell the whole story John why Sandy left by herself," Suzanne said getting mad

"Not now Suzanne we will talk about it later,"

"The hell you are going to tell her if you don't I will!"

"Suzanne calm down remember you are with children," Dave said.

"I'll be back I need some air,"

"Me too," Maria said getting up,"

"I'm coming with you all," Phil said.

"Mom let me drive you home and I'll go get Marcie," Suzanne said

"Alright nothing going on here,"

"Not now man not now,"

Dave grabs John by his shirt and throws him up against the wall look at him straight in the eyes.

"You better hope and pray that Sandra don't remember what you did to her welcome to my world you cause her to lose that child she made with you she told me what you sayed that was low man you are changing never thought you would act like that Mr. Vanilla Ice you are nothing but full of shit," Dave said as he let John go,"

Meanwhile Sandra tears falling she knows that the angels had took her baby her best friend who had die to her that she will take good care of her and told her to stay on earth she got a lot more years to go the time is not now and than Tampa police officer came into the waiting wanted to talk to John.

"I am looking for John Cena,"

"Yes that's me,"

"Sir I need to talk to private,"

"Alright,"

Than they want into the hallway and sat down on the bench and they talk.

"Sir you live on 1804 Westwood Lane,"

"Yes I do,"

"Sir was your car stolen by that woman who was driving because her license says Sandra Moore did she steal your wife id also do you want to press charges when she come to tell me what you want us to do we will solve this problem for and get your wife id and what ever she stole,"

"Sorry I didn't get your name,"

"Officer Carson,"

"Office Carson this may come to a shock but my wife is Sandra Olivia Moore Cena the reason she didn't change her license because she have another year on to go on her license next year she will change it to Cena and no I do not want to press charges on my wife yes I married a black woman got a problem with that take up with me I want to know who was the son of bitch that hit her can you do that for me,"

"Sir I am sorry but I am just following orders the young man who was driving was a 16years old now his parents have to buried him he been drinking got into a fight with his parents stole his car I am sorry but we can charge the parents for giving their son the alcohol,"

"No, no they are going through enough even though he killed my child my wife was ten weeks pregnant,"

"Sir I would think you want to do press charges against the family because your unborn child was killed,"

"What good is it going to do you can't bring him back he got bigger judgment I need to go check on my wife excuse me,"

John got up and ask the nurse can he just see her for a quick second and the nurse told him no and he started yelling and Dave and Suzanne came up there and try to calm him down and the nurse still didn't give in to him and everyone stayed at the hospital for the rest of the night Suzanne call Randy to see how's thing s doing and he told Suzanne that Marcie had woke up ask for her mom and he had to rock her to sleep singing random songs and Suzanne told him to come to Orlando and he ask about the baby and she told him not to jack up John Dave already did that later that day the doctors came and talk to everyone and told she should be coming out of it soon and than they going to move to her own room and that's when they going to tell her the bad news,

"Sierra hey its Suzanne Sandy is getting better and they going to move her to her own room um so before they tell her so bring Johnny to see her before than,"

"Yeah Randy call me told me that Marcie been crying all day I think she knows something happen to her mom,"

"For all things she had to get from Sandy,"

"What do you mean?"

"Sandy have six sense she can tell something isn't right she can feel something happen before it happen its really scary,"

"Okay I'll get them ready I hope she don't freak out too bad,"

"I know John want to Sandra's mom house to take a nap he didn't dear tell Sandra mom what happen because he knows his ass in for it his dad and step mom and mom two of his brothers are here I'll talk to you later,"

"Alright keep me updated."

"Hey Suzanne what happen to her,"

"Your son been cheating on Sandy she caught in the act she want to the bar she didn't drink or nothing just doing some singing and she left because she wasn't feeling good and a 16year old driving his parents car almost killed Sandra but it did killed the baby,"

"Oh my god do she know yet,"

"No she don't that's the sad part the doctor going to move her to her own room and they going to ask some question if she remember the accident or not and if she do than they going to tell her,"

"How far was she," Carol asks.

"Ten weeks,"

"Oh my god will she be able to have more,"

"Yes but I don't think it will be with your son though did you know they got married,"

"That sound like John always doing things out the way," Danny said

"When,"

"Back in September when he want to Italy for promotion tour,"

John got off the elevator and seen his parents there and his brother Matt and Danny and they all hug him and smack him the head for doing that to Sandra and Linda pull him to the side and gave him the number to a therapy doctor for him and Sandra.

"Oh my god John why you doing this to Sandra, yeah she had cheated on you in the past but she been faithful to you," John father said

"Dad I don't know why did that I really don't know why I did that I wish I didn't I know I need help so I am going to get that help,"

Randy seen John and he grab him.

"Randy no!" Suzanne said

"YOU KNOW GOOD SON OF BITCH!" Randy yelled.

"Randy, Randy calm down dude we already rough him up," Dan said

"You are lucky your son and daughter is here now,"

"Daddy, grandpa and grandmom Carol and Linda and mommy Sandy is sick,"

"Yes Johnny we know that,"

"Why,"

"Someone hit mommy Sandy car last night,"

"Is the baby okay,"

"So sorry bub but the baby didn't …." John said walking way from his son he couldn't look into his son's blue eyes telling him that his little sister or brother had die he want into the chapel to pray. "Lord for give me for what I did to her to our unborn child she heart and soul and I mess up big time please forgive me lord," John said as he pray the nurses move Sandra out of the ICU and move her to a private room and Sandra woke up and she ask for her daughter and Suzanne and Sierra came into the room and they both had tears in their eyes they felt so bad.

Dave and Randy also came into the room and both them was getting choke up and her mom did come in there for a minute to bring her daughter and she left out she couldn't stand to see her only daughter like that.

"What's wrong I look that bad?"

"Can you see you us,"

"Yeah why,"

"Your eyes look like they are shut close your mom be right back,"

"Oh okay I hear the doctor got something to tell me do you know what it is,"

"You might be getting that nose job you always wanted you broke your nose in two places,"

"I thought I breathing different she ask for me last night,"

"Yeah I had to sing to her Johnny had to tell the words to NKOTB song,"

"What song you sing to her,"

"I'll be loving you forever,"

"Awe you sing Suzanne song I am trying to get her into the hair bands and old school clean rap hey little buttercup you be good for Aunt Suzanne and Uncle Randy and grandmom where is my mom,"

"She is talking to the doctor look like you moving with your mom for a while,"

"Oh great my marriage fails and I have to move back home,"

"You remember," Suzanne said

"Yes Its his fault I am in this dam hospital with all these injuries thank god I still have Marcie and this baby that I am having with him sorry Marcie I have three dollars for your piggy bank,"

Meanwhile Shawn Michaels had come up there and he found John praying he sat down next to him.

"You really mess up this time,"

"I know I know,"

"Well at least you are doing the right thing right now tell you one thing god is a forgiving man and he forgives you what you had done to Sandra,"

"I know that I hope Sandra can forgive me,"

"Right now Sandy hates you she really do and um that's going to take sometime for her to get over hello she caught you in the act man,"

"What should I do?"

"The best thing you can do give her space she loves you too death I am telling you the truth this woman loves you its real there is nothing fake about her love you who told you she didn't love you,"

"No one told me maybe Rene when we first started and Sierra but I don't know it might be the race thing I lose so many good friends because I am married to her we got married in Italy last September but yeah I never knew some of my friends didn't like it I was dating her,"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes I love her with all my heart and I realize I got to stop cheating on her how do you don't be a cheater no more,"

"You got to look at yourself ask the question why am I doing this you have a problem and you need help she might not take you back,"

"I don't think she will I really mess up this time big time there is a reason Randy is ready to kill me he loves my wife as a big sister and it's a mess,"

"Why Sandy isn't going to take you back,"

"Sandra lose the baby in the accident the impact from the car hitting her from the back somehow she lose it,"

"Oh my god you know something you are selfish little punk how could you do that to a woman who loves you what did Camilla had on you,"

"Shawn I am telling you the truth I was trying to stay way from her but something happen to me,"

"What because she from New Orleans she practice voodoo,"

"Yes I really do she was doing something to me,"

"You better pray she forgives I'm going to see her,"

Little later that night Sierra had took Johnny and Marcie home she was going to watch Marcie for the night and the doctors came in alone with a nurse.

"Hello Mrs. Cena I am Doctor Steven Fitzpatrick how you feeling today,"

"Sore and my head and my eyes are hurting little bit legs and arm and neck is hurting little bit,"

"Do you know the date is?"

"November 26th 2010,"

"Who is the president of the USA?"

"Obama,"

"When is your birthday?"

"August 17th 1976,"

"Good but you did get something wrong today is November 30 and McCain is the president,"

"Oh,"

"The plastic surgeon will be here tomorrow morning they have to fix your nose and your hair facture is worse than we thought you broke your right jaw the left side is okay and um we took out your spleen and your ribs wasn't broken as we thought it was,"

"How's my baby,"

"I am so sorry Mrs. Cena the impact from the hit we try to safe the child we did all we could do for it,"

"NO, NO MY BABY IS DEAD!"

"I am so sorry,"

"NO OH GOD NO I HATE YOU!"

"John," Maria said.

Everyone and turn and seen John walking into the room with tears in his eyes and he walk over towards her he grab her good hand she pull way she was crying.

"YOU KILLED MY BABY I HATE YOU I HATE YOU GET OUT OF HERE MY BABY IS DEAD BECAUSE YOU OF YOU,"

"I am sorry baby I am so sorry,"

"YEAH YOU ARE RIGHT YOU ARE SORRY LETS GET IT OUT IN THE OPEN SHELL WE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH CAMLLIA AND YOU LIE TO ME YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME YOU NEVER LOVE ME!"

"I do love you,"

"OUR BABY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU CHEATING!"

"SANDY I LOVE PLEASE BABY DON'T BE MAD AT ME I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME,"

"Mrs. Cena you can still have more children again sorry for your lose," Doctor said leaving out the room.

"I HATE YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE OUR BABY IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I am so sorry please baby gives me another chance,"

"WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANGE FOR HUH LETS SEE YOU CHEATED AND WE ARE MARRIED IT'S OVER BABY BOY ITS SO OVER HATE YOU!"

"SANDY I LOVE PLEASE BABY DON'T BE MAD AT ME I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME,"

Sandra was crying her jaw was starting to hurt and they gave her meds to help her to sleep and she want to sleep and John stayed with her and the meds had worn off and she woke up screaming for her baby and John freak out he want to get the nurse and she gave her the meds and she want back to sleep.

Every hour she woke up screaming and saying her baby is dead her baby is dead and the therapist came in and talk to Sandra came into the room and she let the therapist know everything and why she left the bar.

Two months later Sandra was at her mom house and she was getting better and her face was looking good and her ribs and eyes the swelling was coming down and her right leg getting better also she was going back to working out but she had to start all over with small weights and Stephanie came over with her new baby boy,

"Hi! Miss Moore,"

"Hi Stephanie she is in the family room with Marcie,"

"You think it is okay for me to bring him,"

"Mom who is at… Stephanie what you doing here,"

"We came to see you guys Aurora and Clare is with me also this is our son Paul Michael ,"(**AN :I don't know what Stephanie and Paul thinking naming their daughter Murphy so I am using her middle name as her first name)**

"Awe he is so cute he got Paul cocky smile,"

"Yeah he does,"

"I'm so sorry I am still getting over it,"

"I understand I am sorry for coming over here,"

"No I am glad you did nobody else have will John haven't been over,"

"Really that's not like him,"

"No he feels bad what happen but I am not taking him back,"

"Your face looks great you look like your old self,"

"Thanks I told him don't make me look freaky that my own child wouldn't recognize me,"

"I know you and John are separated right now but I was wondering are you going to go to Wrestlemania,"

"No I am not going this year,"

"Why not,"

"I need a break from wrestling,"

"You mean you do not want to be around John,"

"Right,"

"Okay that's again understandable but I thought you wanted to be Alexis and Maria fashion show,"

"What,"

"Yes weekend of the Wrestlemania we having a fashion show since its in New York and we want you and Marcie to be in I already ask Suzanne and Randy can the twins and Mason can be in it since it is going to be at the Garden,"

"You know why her name is that right,"

"I am not going to touch that one anyway I also ask Sierra to have Johnny in too,"

"Can I get back to you?"

"Yes I need to know by next month,"

"Alright I will give you the answer than,"

"We fired her if that makes you feel better she was practicing voodoo but I know you are not going to take him back,"

"No I am not we are through and um yeah we are not going to get back together,"

"So sorry,"

"Don't be you thought she would be good for the company,"

"I must say I was wrong,"

"Yeah that's life I have something to tell you also,"

"Oh okay what it is,"

"I file for divorce we before I found out about him sleeping with Camille we did go to pre marriage therapy so we did try to get help so this is the last resort,"

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry does he know yet,"

"No I am waiting for a good time to do it,"

"For your favorite diva here can you wait until after Wrestlemania?"

"Yes I will do that for you I see you got a big match on your had and yes I will do that for you since you bring my should have been my first husband Dewayne back another year so I think you,"

"No problem you wanted to married Dewayne,"

"Yes I did,"

"Wow if only you held out little longer,"

"Right Paul down here too,"

"Yes he is at the gym I am hoping,"

"Cool,"

"This is the first time I been to your mom house I heard from John and Randy you got a lot wrestling things,"

"Yeah I do come on I'll show you,"

Sandra walk up the steps very slowly because her right leg isn't at 100 heal yet and she took Stephanie into the her office and should her all things she had and Stephanie couldn't believe all the things she had from the past 25years.

"Oh my god I haven't seen that picture in a long time look how young I was,"

"Steph I got something to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"When you started to date Paul I was so jealous of you and I thought you was nothing but a spoil get whatever you want kid now the last couple of years you had change my mind after I got to know you outside the ring you are great mom and person and I hope we can be friends,"

"Awe you was jealous little old me because I had Paul that big goof ball I am married to,"

"Yeah I was,"

"I am more jealous of you,"

"Why you jealous of me,"

"You are the only child and you get to see your mom every night,"

"Didn't you get to see your mom every night?"

"When she wasn't working my dad you know wasn't there all the time you are a great fan you support everything we do the last twenty years or so,"

"That's nothing to be jealous about,"

"There isn't anything for you to be jealous of me I am just Stephanie who parents gave me and my brother just about everything we want,"

"Yeah I guess but how you got Paul it was great storyline you wrote,"

"Who told you I wrote that STORYLINE!"

"I read somewhere that you wrote that storyline because you had crush on Paul,"

"I had some the later parts I wrote yes but with ECW I had nothing to do with it,"

"Oh I love that when they was singing to you that was so funny I was sick and I was laughing my butt off and you can tell they was going out of character that night,"

"Wow all these are video tapes of wrestling,"

"Yeap from 1986 until now,"

"Oh wow man we can use some of these for 24/7,"

"Yeah,"

The women hang out for the rest of the day and Sandra was glad someone came to see her and she was happy that Stephanie still wants her to do the fashion show and the Vogue than it was Wrestlemania weekend in New York City and Sandra got to hang out with the divas that weekend.

"Hey girl oh my god she getting so big how she now," Candice said

"She will be two years old next month,"

"Oh my goodness that old she becoming a big girl now,"

"Yes she is,"

"Hey Sandy hey ladies,"

"You sure you only got two in there,"

"Yes I only have two," Suzanne said rowing her eyes at Sandra.

"Oh my god look at you," Maria said turning to her best friend "How are far are you,"

"I am going on my seven month now,"

"How old the girls now?"

"Michaela and Athena 2-1/2 and Madison 1-1/2year old now," Suzanne said smiling.

"Do you know what you having this time?"

"No we want to be surprise but I think this time its boys I am hoping,"

"Randy pressuring you to have boy,"

"No I want a boy for also I love my girls but I also want some boys also,"

"Sandy you are quiet tonight everything okay,"

"You all can not let this out I file for divorce to John um it isn't working out and he haven't seen his Marci since New Year Day when I had a weak moment," Sandra said rolling her eyes "Anyway I am going to give him the papers after Wrestlemania so don't look so shock,"

"Sandy we didn't know you got married to John," Candice said

"Yeah we didn't know that," Alexis said

"Now you do that's why Camille got fired she broke the rules and only reason John didn't get fired I beg Steph and John Laurinaitis not to so that's why he still is around,"

"When did you two get married," Layla said

"We wasn't married long we got married in September 24 of last year,"

"Oh wow,"

"Yeap,"

"You still living in Tampa area," Beth said

"I am staying with my mom because I have to do rehab my leg and get my head in order so they order me to see a shrunk for the accident and for my soon to be divorce,"

"Oh pumpkin so sorry," Alexis said giving Sandra a hug.

"I am going to be alright but Marci have been asking for her daddy and so have Johnny he is shunting both of us out so this will draw his attention and up hope this will show him you do not do this to your children Sierra said he haven't called her since Johnny's birthday,"

"How old is he,"

"Johnny is 5 and Marci is 2 years old,"

"Oh my god,"

"We been telling them that John have been busy doing things for WWE,"

"Johnny is so honest he was like he wasn't busy like this before why he don't want to be our daddy anymore and that's why I am doing this because it isn't right he doing this to these kids,"

"Yeah Randy was told by management not to do anything to him just give him enough rope to hang himself,"

"Ouch,"

"Yeah that's what I said when Randy told me,"

"I am so sorry Sandy I really thought you two will make it,"

"Yeah so did I but hell that's life right,"

"So what you going to do after it is all said and done,"

"I'm might go back to Philly and my job up there is still open they haven't found anyone who can fill it and they have a day car there so it works out wonderful,"

"Will girl we have your back you know that right,"

"That's right come on I need to go shopping,"

"For what,"

"I'm still going to get married to Dave," Melina smile said "And I want to look at wedding dress,"

"Why,"

"So sorry Sandy I forgot that quick um so what you want to do after the Raw,"

"Nothing,"

"You serious are you okay,"

"To be honest no I am not really over the accident and the last we all hung out like this I got into the accident,"

"Oh yeah so sorry we can hang out in my room since I have the bigger room and Dave and the guys are painting the town red its Randy's 31 birthday,

"Wow where the time want,"

"Good question I wish I knew,"

"Are you sure only two babies in there,"

"Two!"

"Yeah after your accident I found out I am having twins," Suzanne smile said.

"Is Randy mad?"

"No I having two boys and we already name them,"

"Awe how the girls feel about this,"

"They want me to take them back,"

"Wow two set of twins wrestling first I think," Beth said.

"Hey ladies how are you tonight," Johnny Morrison said.

"What's up Johnny?"

"Can I buy your ladies a drink tonight Mike and I going to the new Studio 57,"

"Whoa, whoa how you get in there and my husband can't," Beth Hardy said

"MTV is having a party there and we all invited so you ladies are down to having some fun sorry Suzanne you can't go,"

"That's all part being a home,"

"You girls go I am not in the mood thanks Johnny for asking but I'm not ready to go out yet I thought I was but I am not,"

"That's understandable see you around kid,"

"Sandy go ahead and go out and enjoy yourself this might be the last time you be able to do that,"

"Nah I'm okay trust me I am not going to be any good to anyone if I am out,"

"Yeah I guess,"

Later that weekend Sandra and the diva got ready to the fashion show for WWE and for Alexis, Maria, and the fist time in four months Sandra and John had seen and spoken to each other it was before the show and he was also doing some modeling for the men and boys line that they are making for WWE and Johnny was in it.

"Thank you all for coming here today lets put on a good show lets show the pro models that we can also show off our stuff I want to thank the wives who are in show lets go and do this thank you," Vince said

"On three 1, 2, 3," Paul said

"WWE TEAM!" Everyone said

"Sandy you made here,"

Sandra slowly turn around and he little Johnny with him and she had Marcie with her so she could not put in his place she put on a fake smile and look at her stepson and John.

"Daddy, daddy I miss you," Marcie said

"I miss you too Marcie and mommy,"

"Mommy Sandy you look nice,"

"Thank you hello John,"

"Hey so sorry I been busy,"

"I understand had to keep this a secret from Milkshake here," Sandra said with a fake smile.

"Oh that's why you wasn't around so we can help the sick kids,"

"Yes I wanted to make sure it was okay with your mom and um hey there go big Athena why don't you go over there while I talk to mommy Sandy okay,"

"Okay come on Marcie,"

"Want to go somewhere quiet to talk,"

"Sure why not,"

Sandra and John want into a quiet room and John sat on the table Sandra stand and he pat the table for to sit with him.

"I want to thank you for not telling them the truth why I was gone from them,"

"How is life treating you in rehab?"

"Okay I am sorry I haven't been calling you I, I thought it be better if we didn't talk to each other,"

"Yeah whatever,"

"Sandy stop being mad at me alright I love …."

"Let me tell you something you been out of rehab for the past three months you mean tell me you couldn't call me after you got out that's some fucking bullshit you know for this weekend only I will pretend that we work things out for the children sake they don't need to see us fighting I'll with this mess later,"

"Sandy don't cry I love you so much you know that its not you its me and I needed to found out why I am doing this for this isn't me you and I both know that,"

"You are kind of young going though mid life crises,"

"You are looking nice but I am going through something right I need to take care of this,"

"Fine take care of yourself but I have to do the same thing too you know I am planning to leave Florida,"

"Okay but Marcie staying with your mom right,"

"No she coming with me John don't start you wasn't there the last three months…"

"John and Sandra we need you to get ready,"

"Alright will be there I am so sorry but I have to do this and maybe someday we can be together again,"

"Yeah whatever,"

"I always have a special spot in my heart for you and our daughter,"

"Act father to them kids alright put our feelings aside and deal with them alright,"

"How long you going be in Philly,"

"I don't know,"

"Alright I want to be there for her birthday party,"

"I'm not leaving right away I have some business to take care of first,"

"Alright let me I will try to be there,"

"Alright,"

They did the fashion and the weekend want great and John won his Wrestlemania match and Sandra was sitting in the front roll he want over to kiss her like he did three years before and only reason he did that because his ex-fiancé was there Liz and that was the first time they met face to face at the after party.

"Sandy I want you to meet Liz I ran into her when I want to West Newbury,"

"Hi Liz it's nice to meet you,"

"Yeah same here,"

"What brings you to New York?"

"I was just visiting some of my old friends from school that lives here now,"

"Cool um so um are you married," Sandra said looking at Melina to come over there.

"I was I just got divorce last year,"

"Oh so sorry about that,"

"Sandy can you come over there for a minute Dave and I keep getting old school wrestling trivia wrong I know you are good at,"

"Yeah sure excuses me so glad to meet you do you have kids,"

"No, no I we didn't want kids,"

"Oh okay nice meeting me you see you later John,"

"What the fuck is that about,"

"God I thought I was going to puke right there oh my god how dare him bring her and than WRESTLER!"

"Take it easy Sandy,"

"I know what are you guys doing over here anyway,"

"Eating Sonya brownies,"

"Oh my god Rob is here,"

"Don't you all have testing tomorrow?"

"Shit thank you Sandy for the reminder,"

"You are welcome but I don't have a test so pass me over two of them brownies,"

"Sandy what are you doing?" John said walking over there.

"Eating brownies I am hungry,"

"Oh give me one I need one too,"

"Oh okay here you go,"

"Sandy do you know what you just did,"

"No I don't know,"

"Oh god I think Sandra is drunk and high,"

"I'll take her back to my room," John said

"Alright but I don't think she want you,"

"Oh she will,"

"You lucky she isn't in her right mind or she would not be going back to your room,"

"Yeah she will,"

John and Sandra left together, when they got on the elevator and John want over towards and gave her a kiss, they started making out, and Sandra started to unbutton his shirt.

"I want you John god I want you,"

"I want you too baby,"

"Let's go than,"

Sandra and John got into the room and they start taking each other close off and John kiss her lips her neck kiss her all the way down to her love nest and Sandra started to cry out in pleasure Sandra threw her head back, John's tongue running up across the flesh of her neck before moving over her chin to find her mouth.

"Harder baby harder,"

"God you are so hot and tight oh yes baby oh fuck you feel good,"

She groaned, breaking the hungry kiss and squeezing her legs around his waist to pull their sweaty bodies closer together. The man obliged her picking up the pace as pounded her against the mattress. Sandra bit down on his shoulder, the satisfaction too much to keep from screaming.

"God John yess!" She yelled, clawing and scratching at his bare back.

John let out one deep grunt and Sandra knew he was finished as she felt her own body shutter, clench, and release, moaning his name in euphoric bliss. The next morning Sandra was crying because she did not wanted that to happen but it did and John was in the bathroom looking over the papers he was going to give to Sandra he wanted out also but their was still a strong love connection there between them.

"I'll wait I can't do that now," He said to himself he look at cellphone seen he had four message and all of them are from Liz. John want into the room and he smile at Sandra.

"Are you okay,"

"Yeah, yeah god I hate when I don't eat and drink at the same time gets me into trouble,"

"We both got little wasted last night so um why are you crying for we still married,"

"I know but I,I ,I forgot how incredible you were in bed and how much we use to love each other why did it go John,"

"I don't know I really don't know can we work out something or is it the end of us,"

"Can I get back to you on this?"

"Yeah sure,"

That's the last time they seen each other face to face weeks want by and Sandra and John was on speaking turns again John move on he and Liz was talking again and she moving into the house that Sandra and John share together Sierra one day want over to drop Johnny off and seen the person who broke up her relationship with John when he first started wrestling.

"I am so glad daddy wanted to see me and Marci,"

"Yes and I want you to be good okay,"

"Yes mommy I will mommy did you have fun at Marci party,"

"Yes I did baby it was fun wasn't it,"

"Yeap mommy how old is Marci,"

"Will your aunt Marci is in her thirties and little Marcie is 2years old,"

"Wow I am older than her right,"

"Yes you are,"

"Sierra,"

"Liz,"

"You have are the one who have the son with John,"

"Yes you got a problem with it I might lose some memory but I haven't forgot you I see you still look the same,"

"Mommy who is this,"

"This is a daddy friend Liz,"

"Shit so sorry due I give you a dollar,"

"Where is Sandy at why she isn't here?"

"She is at her mothers for her treatment Sandra drop her off before she had to go to Orlando,"

"Marcie here,"

"Yes Milkshake she is in the playroom why don't you go in there,"

"Sierra please don't tell Sandra what you seen,"

"Why so you can have your cake and eat it too no this is wrong I thought you and Sandy getting back together again,"

"I can't be with her no more I hurt her too bad and it is the best Liz is my lawyer,"

"WHAT! You can't do that that's against the law on so many levels you going to get disbar I will make sure of that,"

"You do not have proof beside I'm just staying here until I get me a place and I am out of here I just got out a relationship,"

"Are you two sleeping with each other?"

"No we are not sleeping with each other,"

"Johnny boy be good for mommy and for Miss. Liz okay,"

"Oh okay mommy love you,"

"Love you too John can I talk to you walk me to the car I want to show you something,"

"What's up?"

"I want to know what happen,"

"We been fronting the whole time we are on talking terms but that's it listen I hurt you I hurt Sandra I can't even stand looking her in the fast because I hurt her real bad and I killed our child because of my cheating ways by the way I hear you dating someone,"

"Yes I am I am dating got a problem with it,"

"Who is he?"

"He is one of the new guys Lorenzo back to you John she forgive you,"

"No she don't we can go on acting like everything is okay I file the papers last week and um she should be getting them this afternoon please Sierra don't say anything alright I hurt too much and this is the right thing to do,"

"I'll see you John I think you and Sandra just need to work it out some more I know that's hard to hear for coming out of my mouth but hey we all can change I hope you know what you are doing you have a great strong woman who loves you too death ,"

"Yes I do I have to do it,"

"Whatever you make sure she treats our babies fair,"

"She is good with kids what you talking about,"

"I hope she don't turn on Marcela that's all,"

"No she isn't going to do that,"

"Whatever see you next week?"

"Alright,"


	30. Gotta Get Thru This

**Chapter 30-** **Gotta Get Thru This**

Sandra came back home and her and her mom was talking.

"I want you to b e honest are you and John ever getting back together,"

"I don't we are I want to give him another chance but I am not, not this time around,"

"Did you file yet?"

"Yeah but I haven't gave him the papers yet,"

"Why not,"

"I was hoping he would change but he become more distance than ever,"

"I did talk to him and the reasons he have been because of you lose the baby and the accident and …"

"Hold that thought…. hello,"

"Hey what's up?"

"Did you see John today right?"

"Yeah why,"

"Did you see Liz?"

"No she wasn't there why,"

"Oh she was there she is staying with John,"

"He didn't say anything about her coming down here slick motherfucker god I hate him right now,"

"Listen Sandy I know Liz better than you do trust me what I am going to say she is going to brain wash him he is going to turn on you he did that to me and Renee and he might try to do that to you,"

"Mom can you get the door,"

"Sure,"

"So what you saying she is nasty sob who ….."

"Sandy what's wrong?"

"My mom just handed me a big vanilla envelope,"

"Oh god no he didn't,"

"Yes he did listen I'll call you back,"

"Alright,"

"What is it?"

"He files for divorce,"

"Oh Sandy I am so sorry,"

"Yeah will that's life I'll call you back later,"

"Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Sierra, she was telling me that Liz his first love was over at the house and um yeah, yeah he file,"

"Oh Sandra you know it was coming,"

"Yeah will he is going to get some papers also he would do this after our daughter birthday,"

"Its going to be alright you will get over this and move on and he don't know what he had but he will find out now you have to be strong for your daughter she is going to need you more than ever,"

"I know mom I know god I can't believe what is happening,"

"Let it out let it all out,"

Sandra want upstairs to her room and she turn on her sad cd she made along time ago and she just cry she turn off her phone and she didn't eat nothing that night she was so upset that she throw up the food she had earlier that day and she stay her room for week her mom check on to see if she was okay and she told her that she got to get it together for her daughter and she try to eat and she throw up the food she ate she knew she wasn't pregnant because she already had her period. Later that night Sierra came over.

"Sandra, Sierra is here!"

"Come on up,"

"Awe sweetie its going to be okay I am telling you as a friend you are better than him and I know you can make it on your own,"

"I never thought he be the one the hurt me like this I love him so much but he did he is I love him so much," Sandra said crying to her friend.

"Sandy it is going to be alright he'll be running back to you after while god forbid he gets hurt or something or she can't handle raising his two children,"

"Yeah, yeah you know what I am going to take Marcie and we going to St. Louis for while until I know what to do when do they wrestle there,"

"In two weeks,"

"I will be there and I will tell everyone,"

The next day Sandra got herself together she had to see the therapist and she told her therapist everything and she than want to her lawyers and told her to send the papers to him and that afternoon John had receive the divorce paper and he could not believe how easy he is getting off and the following morning he still was looking at the papers and Liz walk into kitchen and John was sitting at the table and looking at the papers.

"Is that your new contract?"

"No Sandy also files divorce paper and all she wants is child support and Alimony for the next two years and I can keep this house,"

"What about your daughter I mean do she say anything about her in there,"

"Yeah I have to paid 1500 month in child support and I will have visitation once a week when I am home I can not drink around the child or do drugs and she must stay with us during the summer months at least two months during the summer and I'll get her all the major holidays and I have to attend parents teacher conferences and the play dates and after school activities when she gets school age,"

"Wait a minute isn't that the same thing that Sierra has right,"

"Yeah she told me two and half years ago if it didn't work out that's what she wants also,"

"John I don't know she is throwing this kid on you and she really don't look at like you even though she is biracial she should have some looks to you,"

"She eats like me trust me she hype like me have to stay busy or she start whining she my kid and she loves Boston Red Sox so she it my kid,"

"Sandy don't like the Sox,"

"Yeah she likes them but she don't loves them like I do,"

Liz walk over towards John and sat on his lap and began to kiss on his neck and smile at him and he smile at her.

"Now you got that jungle fever out of your system lets go get married when this is done,"

"Are you sure want to I mean I have a biracial daughter and I have son now you sure you want to be there step mom,"

"Johnny I love you and I want to be your wife yes but do me a huge favor,"

"What is it baby?"

"Get a DNA test on Marcela to make sure don't look at me like that you sayed yourself you two broke up when she told you she was pregnant might be Dave or Orton baby,"

"She was already pregnant when she had the affaire with them,"

"She could have been lying to you so she could get you back and be with you,"

"Liz comes on now Sandy isn't like that she is not a gold digger like Sierra was,"

"I can't believe that's your son from her for people so how it happen,"

"It just happen I still can't remember when I know it was after we broke up and I slept with Suzanne and next thing I know two years later she telling me I have a kid,"

"Who did the DNA test on that one?"

"Her doctor I am guessing I don't know,"

"The state didn't do one,"

"No why,"

"I think you should get one I know he do looks little like you but I think you should get a second opinion on it on both of them,"

"Liz they are my kids,"

"Please do this for me,"

"Liz,"

Liz started kissing his neck and his chest and John look into her eyes and smile at her and he kiss her lips again she was ready to pull her nightshirt when Johnny came into the kitchen.

"Daddy, daddy what are you doing on the floor with Mrs. Liz,"

"Go in the play room,"

"I am hungry,"

"Okay I'll bring you cereal in the playroom turn on the cartoon or something,"

"You think he seen anything,"

"I don't think so he isn't going to say anything if he do oh well she move on also so it's not like we was doing nothing,"

"We better stop you know Sandy can use this against you and she might change her mind on you seeing your "daughter" or even worst she might ask for more money and more years,"

"No she won't do that to me,"

"You know I do not trust that woman I am so sorry she looks slick one have she ever been to jail or anything like,"

"She not she nice person who got caught up that's and I shouldn't had done that to her. No she never been to jail she have a clean record no speeding tickets or anything like that she is a great woman like I say she got caught up she never cheated on any of her boyfriends,"

"She had boyfriends that fat whale had boyfriends what why you looking at me like that she was I don't know why you got with her you was in a needy way,"

"Liz stop alright she is a great woman when she was big her so call boyfriends cheated on her and now she is doing some cheating but you know I don't care what she look in the past is the person she is now she healthy and most beautiful person inside and out like I said again she got caught up in what Sierra and Rene said to her and she believe it,"

"That was slick thing them two did to her wow Sierra really wanted you to be the father of your son sometimes I wonder but anyway you told the truth you didn't have sex with Sierra at that time and she want a upon herself and slept with two of your co workers you was the faithful one or did you really did sleep with her,"

"I did try to get back with Sierra until she read through me knew I wasn't in my right mind and um she was going to school meeting new people and she realize that maybe me and Sandy was suppose to be together,"

"Whatever you're the faithful one,"

"Yeah you are right but I cheat…."

"SHHH don't talk come quickie before your daughter wakes up,"

"No I got to feed my son before his mom calls me to tell me she on her way to pick him up,"

Meanwhile Sandra woke up and she want online and she was talking to Suzanne who she has not talked to in two weeks.

**SSWO:** "Woman I been trying to get a hold of you all week long and yesterday afternoon your mom say you was sick what's wrong,"

**SOMC:** "Will where should I start my leg is getting better that's the good news the bad news is that John and I had file for divorce he send me the papers after I drop off Marcela to the house and um he got a good afternoon called yesterday I call my lawyer and um he got my papers yesterday afternoon,"

**SSWO: **"Oh Sandy I am so sorry dam that's why you haven't been calling anyone everyone been calling check your phone everyone and I did call John and he told me you was sick and you should call mom,"

**SOMC:** "Yeah it happen a close to two weeks ago Randy said if this happen I can stay with you all if you all have me and Marcie,"

**SSWO**: "Of course we want you dummy going to be home anyway you know what my dumbass husband did,"

**SOMC:** "What did he do?"

**SSWO**: "He rode his new and I do mean new motorcycle on the hill that comes into the complex and broke his collarbone again now he is out,"

**SOMC** "LOL So sorry for laughing but he just did that he can be home with you and the girls and the twins being born that's all,"

**SSWO**: "Oh you haven't heard I want to the doctor two weeks to get last image of them and who comes popping their little head baby three that's right I am having triplets that's what I was calling to tell you I found out that I am having triplets,"

**SOMC** "Are you serious you having triplets no wonder why he want on his motorcycle what was the fight about,"

**SSWO**: "Yeah at 2 o'clock in the morning he and I got into it we going to need a bigger house and he don't want to move and he likes the neighborhood all this stuff and I told him we don't have to move out the area we just need a bigger house that's all so everyone can move freely and he told me I should get my tubs tied after this,"

**SOMC:** "Ouchie was he drinking sound like he was drinking when he sayed that will do you want more kids after this or are you,"

**SSWO**: "To be honest I wanted more kids but I see his point of view it will be too much on me its bad enough he is on the road so much as he is now so I was cooling off when the police officer came to the door I was piss at him so he was laying there in the hospital he said I am so sorry I don't know what came over me I wasn't trying to kill myself or nothing I couldn't see that's all and oh yeah I broke my collarbone and I wanted to get so mad I could of chock him,"

**SOMC**: "LOL so he is okay just another broken collarbone,"

**SSWO**: "Yeah he is glad to be home with us and the girls but he wishes he was back on the road again,"

**SOMC** :"I don't know what to do Suzanne I never been through this kind of break up before Marcie is going to be home tonight Sierra want and pick her up for me I think her I can not look at him in the face right now,"

**SSWO**: "Yeah but sooner or later you have to come face to face with him and tell him how you feel and why you are doing this,"

**SOMC** "I know I just need to get out Florida it is making me sick and yeah I got so upset about loosing the baby I didn't know what to do and yes I blame him and yes if he wasn't being an asshold we would be together but now he wants to be one so be it I am over it,"

**SSWO**: "Sandy, I need to go now the kids are up and so is my husband I will tell Randy and the girls you are coming up for the triple threats so see you soon okay be strong we are here for you know that,"

**SOMC** "Thanks play sis I know I should had call when it happen but I didn't know what to do,"

**SSWO**: "You been listen to your oldies and crying watching Romeo and Juliet and watching Waiting to Exhale and Bronx Tale and Titanic and Purple Rain and Zebrahead and Love Song,"

**SOMC** "LOL dam am I that noticeable,"

**SSWO**: "Yeah you are nothing wrong with that you just got to get over this and you will be alright,"

**SOMC** "Been blasting that song all morning long and I also added Dream girls in the movie mix,"

**SSWO**: "Oh wow I didn't know that so you took Evita out."

**SOMC** "No it still in I just haven't got around to watch it yet,"

**SSWO**: "Oh okay Randy giving me that feed me look so I'll see you sis be strong alright we love you and that pretty baby,"

**SOMC** "Thank you c-u soon kisses to you and the babies and that big baby you are married to also lol ,"

**SSWO**: "Same to you,"

Sandra switch names and she want to the wrestling web sites to see if they had written anything about them but nothing came about she want and opening his myspace page and change his status and for him and wrote note to his fans that he doing okay and that he will be wrestling this Sunday against MVP and he will win his title back. Than she want to her own myspace page and change it to also and she wrote a blog talking about love how it sucks you and you don't know how to get out a lot of the diva wrote private comments and she wrote them back to tell them she tell them later. Meanwhile Sierra had pick up Johnny and Marcie and she didn't say anything to John and he pull Sierra to the side and told her it was for the best and she told John to go to hell and than they left and on their way to Orlando Sierra and Johnny was talking.

"Mommy we want to the baseball game with cousin Marc and cousin little Marc and his mommy Karen and Aunt Marcie and Uncle Sean and little Marcie cry when the fire works want off,"

"Really what else you all do,"

"Daddy took us on the boat and we want fishing that was cool daddy cook Mrs. Liz don't cook,"

"Daddy cooks for you and Marcie,"

"Yeah mommy can I ask you something,"

"Okay go ahead,"

"What's DNA,"

"Where you hear that from,"

"I heard Mrs. Liz saying that to daddy this morning what's it she sayed I need one and Marcie need one too,"

"Something adults should mind their business on what else she says,"

"I don't think she likes little Marcie that much,"

"Why,"

"She wasn't playing with her like mommy Sandy be doing she play with me,"

"I see she was being mean to Marcie,"

"Yes did Marcie do something wrong,"

"No sweetie Marcie is a good little girl when she wants to be why,"

"I feel bad because Mrs. Liz don't like Marcie and she was being good,"

"Did daddy play with Marcie?"

"Yeah when he wasn't kissing Mrs. Liz mommy why daddy kissing Mrs. Liz like he kiss mommy Sandy,"

"I don't know baby I really don't know why,"

"Mommy this morning I saw daddy on the floor and Mrs. Liz was on top of him,"

"On top what you mean,"

"She was sitting on daddy lap,"

"Really,"

"Yes mommy is you okay,"

"Yes sweet pea I am find this car moving slow in front of us I want to pass it that's all can't hey lets stop for dinner and if you and Marci be good in the restaurant you can have snack when we get to grandmom Martha house okay,"

"Okay,"

Meanwhile Sandra was getting ready and she took off her rings and she took a hot bath and she started crying when their song came on and she got herself together she needed to be strong for her daughter she got dress and want to Wal-Mart to buy storage bins to put all her things she wanted from the house and by time she got back her daughter and step son was there.

"Grandmom Martha mommy Sandy,"

"Hi Johnny Marcie thank you for bring them over,"

"No problem,"

"Hey little milkshake awe baby girl good to see you,"

"Kids go ahead get a snack,"

"They didn't eat dinner yet,"

"Yeah we stop I had to cool off some tell you why,"

"Come on Johnny and Marcie make you ice cone," Sandra mom said

"Can we go upstairs and talk,"

"Whoa what did he say?"

Sandra and Sierra want upstairs and talk.

"That bitch is starting already telling John that he needs to get DNA TEST my five year old son told me this in the car and he wants to know why he and Marcie have to get one and get this he move on to her he been kissing her like a couple sitting on his lap and stuff,"

"Oh really he wants to … you know what I am over it know I am going to read him a new ass when I see him next week,"

"When I get back home oh I am going to give him piece of my mind,"

"Yeah how could he let that bitch say about our children how dare him I got big Marcie and Kerrie message now I know why they was calling,"

"Yeah I am surprise his brother and cousin didn't jack him up,"

"They might had been in shock and didn't want to ruin the kids outing,"

"Yeah but he was wrong and I hope he will pay what he sayed,"

"Oh he well,"


	31. Officially Over

**Chapter 31- Officially Over**

**AN: I do not know Melina's middle name so I made on up enjoy this chapter.**

It was week later John want back on the road and Liz want back to West Newbury and Sandra want to the house and got her things and her daughter things and Sandra thought about sitting the place on fire but thought what could happen to her she be Rene's cell mate so she started to thinking back when her favorite Color Me Bad song playing in the background call Thinking Back.

Sandra started to flashback when she met as a fan and than she flash back to when she met him in the airport.

**Flashback February 2008**

When they got there, John was standing there looking for them.

"About time you three got here."

"Sandy closes your mouth."

"It is close."

"Sandy?"

"John."

"Holy shit wow looks at you."

"You like what you see?" Sandra said smiling at John.

"Yeah I do."

"Let me get my things and I meet you all at the rental car,"

"Okay come on Suzanne,"

"What you going to leave them two alone?"

"A yeah,"

Than she thought about the night, they kiss each other for the first time and slept in the same room together.

"That was fast," Randy, yawn said "I going to bed John do you mind sleeping with Sandra?"

"What!"

"I think he means would you mind if I crash in your room Suzanne always stay in the room with him don't worry I'll sleep on the floor."

"No it is two beds you can sleep in Suzanne bed oh yeah I have to tell you I snore and it can be little loud also."

"You still snore evening though you lose all that weight?"

"Only when I am dead tired like I am getting now."

"Oh okay lets get you to bed I need to get to sleep too my autograph session is schedule for one clock plus tomorrow is my work out day."

"Oh mind isn't until Monday."

"Really,"

"Yeah but I can do it I mean I can workout tomorrow with you."

"Okay now I don't pussy around when I workout."

"I don't either,"

Than they got to their floor, Randy, and Suzanne got off want to his room and they made love. Meanwhile John and Sandra was getting ready for bed and she had on his old t shirt which was big on her now she use it as a night shirt and his chain gang boxers.

"That's what you sleep in at home?"

"I do, tell me are you going sleep naked like you always do?"

"Oh you heard that on Five Q's huh?"

"Yeah I did,"

"No I am not going to do that to you; you might take a picture of it and put it on the net,"

"No I wouldn't do that I am not like them other girls who took pictures and got Randy coming out of the shower,"

"Oh okay I am just going to sleep in my boxers yes I worn my boxers today I didn't go commando,"

"That's good to know,"

"Sandy,"

"Yeah,"

"I want you know if I can kiss you good night."

"Where you going to kiss me at,"

"On the lips if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all," Sandra, said taking her hair out of the ponytail and John walks over to her bed and kisses her good night,"

"That was nice."

"Yes it was."

"Good night John boy," Sandra said started laughing.

"Hey 1970's want their old TV show back gees I had to hear that all my life."

"Aw I'm sorry," Sandra said turning off the lights

"Night Sandy, I love you."

She starts thinking back to when they want to Italy and got engage for the first time and the song that John had ask her to marry him came on the radio it was from on Brain Adams Everything I do I do for you.

"One of many right now I want to tell you how I feel for you things could not be any better than having you in my life. You are my inspiration and my shoulder to cry on, you are the one who stands by me through everything and most of all and you make me know that I am loved. There is no one that completes me the way that you do. You mean everything to me,"

There is nothing that I would not do for you and there is no one else I would want to share my life with. You are the reason I get up each morning and come to work, and you make me look at life with a new perspective. I have never met anyone as wonderful as you I really miss you when I am on the road but you always on my mind doing the rough times and I do not know what I would do without you when I come home from a long trip.  
There are so many things that I am grateful for I cannot even count. You have been there for me through thick and thin and I thank you for giving me that opportunity to get to know you and for always being there for me. You mean so much to me; it is so unbelievable that I have someone such as you. Even when I am down you are there for me. Things have been so hectic that I could not have wanted anyone to be there for me but you. You have been the stability in my life and this is just a note to let you know that I love you.

Baby, you are my sun, my moon, my whole universe. I love you for who you are and what you make of me when I am with you with the exceptions of my parents and you, there has never been anyone in my life whom I could have depended on through the tough times in my life. There is many times when you have taken what I was feeling upon yourself and I feel that it is not necessary, but I thank you for it, and I know now that I am important to you. There has never been a love that I could call love in the relationships I have had. There are so many things that I can thank you for but that will be impossible for me to do because there are so many...

Baby, I really think that this time it is for real. No one can replace you and if anything happens to you, I do not know what I would do without you. You are the one person that I love dearly. You are my life and everything revolves around you. You seem to hold my whole life in your hands. You always make the whole room light up when you enter it, and you just know how to be my star, but you are not my star ... you are my angel. Babe, there is nothing in the world that I would not do for you! Take this poem and I want you to read it out loud I love you,"

Sandra had tears coming from her eyes thank god she don't wear make up I gave her the card to read and after she reads it that's when I'll pop the ring out I know she going to love the ring it is some I made I want to the jewelers and ask them can they make this ring and they did.

"You want me to read the card,"

"Yes baby read the card,"

"Okay,"

"Okay I'll sit right here next to you,"

"Okay,"

"I made the card on my laptop,"

"Good job,"

"Thank you go ahead read the card,"

"Sail with me baby into the sea

Sail with me baby just you and me I really need you

Always with me

Sail with me baby

Into the sea

Won't you sail on my ship?

Into the day and night

It will feel so good

It will be so right

Sail with me baby

I will set you free

If you just sail with me, baby

Into the sea

I know you are the one

You are so right for me

Sail with me baby

Will You Marry Me?"

I got up and got down on my knees and I took out the ring and she was shaking and crying and I had tears coming out my eyes also than I pull out another poem I wrote and I read it to her.

"I am rather shy you know

Words come hard for me so, I am sitting here writing this to you

Perhaps so you will see

Know how much I love you

More than I can say

I am hoping this will tell you

In a different sort of way

You mean all the world to me

You make my life worth living.

You are such a special person

Always caring, always giving.

We get along so beautifully

Whenever we are together

The sun shines on us every day

No matter what the weather

You make me smile all the time

Our togetherness seems so right.

Whenever I am with you

Nothing else is in my sight.

If only you could see me now

I am down on bended knee

Asking you with all my love

Will you please marry me?

Yes, I want to marry you and

Take you for my wife

Please say, "Yes" my sweetness and

We will be as one for life!"

"Oh my god, oh my god John are for real you want me to marry you oh my god oh my god I love you so much yes ,yes I will marry you," she said giving me a great big hug

"I love you so much Sandy,"

Sandra got to her mom house and no one was home and she want upstairs to her room and she started to crying and she wanted to tell the world what scum of the earth John Cena was and she decide not to do that because it been done to him so many times her phone ring it was John to see if she done.

**End of Flashback **

"What,"

"You don't have to be nasty,"

"I am not being nasty I just … what do want,"

"Did you get what you wanted out of the house?"

"Yes I did and um I left the key and everything,"

"You could keep the key,"

"No I didn't want to,"

"Where is Marcie at?"

"She and my mom want to the store why,"

"I wanted to talk to her tell her how much I love …."

"THAT'S A DAM LIE YOU LET THAT BITCH TALK BAD ABOUT MY DAUGHTER JOHNNY TOLD SIERRA WHAT MRS. LIZ SAID YOUR 5YEAR OLD HEARD HER SAYED YOU NEED TO GET A DNA HE ASK HIS MOM WHAT IS DNA SO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY YOU LOVE HER YOU COULD HAD PUT HER IN PLACE BUT NO YOU LET HER TALK BAD ABOUT HER!"

"Sandy that's what a week ago and now you getting on my ass about it,"

"You listen to me don't bring her around me or I will kick her ass she have no right to question our child John you know that!"

"She ask me did we get a court DNA and I told her no and she thinks that Sierra is lying more than you,"

"I DON'T CARE NO MORE ABOUT WHAT SHE DID IN THE PAST YES IT COULD BE SOMETHING THERE BUT YOU KNOW DAM WILL WE MADE THIS CHILD TOGETHER AND YOU BYE JOHN I NEED TO GO YOUR DAUGHTER IS HERE and she needs me now I'll see you next week in St. Louis you know good son of bitch!" Sandra said hanging up the phone.

One week later Sandra and Marcie want up to St. Louis and she met up with Randy and Suzanne and the girls and they all was at the airport waiting on Sandra and Marcie.

"Mommy I see Aunt Sandy,"

"Where is Aunt Sandy at?"

"Right there,"

"Hey guys I had to change Marcie she got sick on the plane,"

"Oh poor thing,"

"Yeah I hope she didn't catch anything over her father house,"

"Sandy I am so sorry what John did to you this isn't him I can't believe he is with that bit…"

"Randy not in front of the children,"

"I almost say it,"

"I'm going to be alright,"

"Yeah we know that we are here for you,"

"Come on lets get you to the house before the matches,"

"How you doing Randy,"

"I am fine just out for three more months,"

"That's good in away so you have any plans for your anniversary or the girl's birthday,"

"Which one,"

"The one that you all got married on,"

"Oh that we are not doing nothing,"

"I think you should I'll watch all seven of them and the girls can help me right girls,"

"NO,"

"My daughters told you,"

"But Randy your parents can help out and Becky can also come over and she can bring her kids over be fun,"

"Sandy its okay we don't want to celebrate our anniversary this year,"

"Okay whatever,"

"Thank you anyway that was very nice of you,"

"So are you going to be moving soon?"

"Yeah we are why,"

"Just asking so um what you doing tonight Randy,"

"Running my mouth,"

"That's it,"

"Yeap I can't wrestle,"

"True,"

"Here we are home sweet home,"

"There go the real Legend Killer,"

"Excuses me but I am right here,"

"I am talking about your dad he is the real Legend Killer."

"Is granddad the Legend Killer girls?"

"NO," The Orton Girls said

"Wow I guess you all told me,"

"Again my daughters told you,"

"Oh shut up,"

"Alright do I need to separated you two,"

"She started it,"

"Marcie stop laughing at Uncle Randy he isn't funny," Sandra, said rolling her eyes at Randy.

"Love you too Sandy,"

"Hey Sandy good to see you,"

"How are you Bob hi Jena hey Becky,"

"Hey girl good to see you,"

"Who is that hiding behind you?"

"Marcie its okay its Uncle Randy daddy he is nice guy he isn't going to hurt you,"

"Awe she is shy,"

"Yeah right now she is but wants she get to know you she will be talking to you,"

"How old is she,"

"She just turn two years old three weeks ago,"

"I am so sorry about your marriage after all you want through,"

"I am over it now I have her to take care of I have things I would love to do and I am going to do it,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking to stay here until August and than I am going to go to Philly stay at my summer home which I am going to sale it if Suzanne don't mind,"

"Nope no problem wait I thought you sale it,"

"It was for sale one time but no one was buying at the time so I kept it and now I am going to try again,"

"Good luck on it,"

"Yeah that's I need,"

Later that night Sandra, Suzanne, and Randy left to go to the arena, Suzanne, and Sandra want into the women dressing room.

"Hi everyone,"

"Awe looks at you hey Sandy how are you doing," Layla said

"Great couldn't be better,"

"Hey chica what's up," Melina said walking over towards Sandra, Layla, and Suzanne.

"How are you Sandy?"

"Great couldn't be better,"

"Yeah right I wanted to go over there and strangle him for doing that to you,"

"Oh you know,"

"We all know,"

"Boy good news do travel fast around here," Sandra said looking at Suzanne, "Yeah it is over who knew who knew he had a evil side to him who knew that he would run back to his first love,"

"What,"

"What,"

"What,"

"Yes he is running back to Liz and she is at it again she told John to get a DNA test on Marcela and Johnny because she don't believe that Sierra and I son and daughter is his and what that mother fucker said oh yeah she did say that but she was just wondering because I had cheated …."

"Sandy what are you doing here,"

"What you think she doing here she came to see us,"

"Did you hear he move on,"

"New flash Karen I know that," Sandra said rowing her eyes at the newest diva.

"I see why he left you, you like your ass getting little fat,"

"Karen, in my office NOW!" Stephanie said

"Hey Steph how are you,"

"Not getting enough sleep not too bad I'll be right back,"

"Stupid ass," Sandra said to herself.

"Sandra we are so sorry for that,"

"Why do these new girls think they can get with a top star for so he is Vince ass kisser do not mean he going let me take that back who says he going to be faithful to you,"

"You want to hang with some us tonight,"

"Nah I am not in the mood I wish I could but I need to …."

"Sandy go out you haven't been out in couple weeks go have some fun," Suzanne said

"No I don't want to go out tonight I am tired,"

"That's all,"

"Yes,"

"Alright if you say so,"

Sandra wants to get her something to drink when she ran into one person she did not want to see.

"Sandra,"

"John,"

"I am surprise you came,"

"Your best friend invited me you know the one I always thought would hurt Suzanne,"

"Sandy I am sorry but I have to know,"

"Why you think I would lie about our child for we made passionate love in Italy remember we had the best sex ever you and I agree we should try to have a baby together,"

"Don't you find it odd that you got pregnant right way like that?"

"It only takes one time John and that night on my birthday we made our little girl,"

"So are you going to do that for me or do I have to get my lawyer to make you and Sierra I don't want to play hardball with you but I need to know,"

"What fuck man are you that brainwash you are not thinking for yourself she the one who using you yes I can say that because I remember how all sudden you change after I met you when I was a fan no one didn't say anything but I notice but anyway maybe you didn't want kids after all or is it you didn't want kids with me because I am black that is it isn't,"

"I do I do I just want to make sure that Marcela and I do not care what color you are you know that why would you say that for I just want to know Marcela and Johnny is mind come on you know how Sierra was back than,"

"Okay yeah I can understand that but with us we was in love how can you denied our daughter like that I get your old DNA I am telling you right here and now you going have to do some traveling I am leaving Florida,"

"You going to Philly,"

"No, no my job the one I almost gave up will they need me to work for a football excuse me I mean soccer team in England I am going to be doing some pages for them so I am going to take the job I was debating should I take it but since you want to act like asshold I am not going to have my child around you until you act like you love her you know Johnny is mad at you,"

"I know that what did you and Sierra say to him,"

"Nothing he seen it all when your love of your life Elizabeth say I don't trust them she looks like she is slick,"

"Dam,"

"Yes stupid mother fucker your son heard the whole thing I ask Johnny did he want to see you he say no I hate my daddy right now he don't love us no more you know how sad that was for me and Sierra to hear that fuck up big time now are you happy now,"

"No what did you and Sierra tells him,"

"We told him nothing we never talk about you bad in front of the children because we remember when our mother's want through this with our father,"

"John what are you doing … oh you are here try to get back with him?"

"No you can have him,"

"What was all that shit you sayed on net if you ever see me you hit go ahead hit me bitch,"

"BITCH I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS AFTER WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME AND MY DAUGHTER YOU BEST GET THIS BITCH OUT OF MY FACE JOHN!"

"Sandy come here girl," Dave yelled.

Sandra was ready to get into her face when Dave grab Sandra by the arm and told her to come on she was not worth it and Liz said something smart.

"Better run you old fat bitch," Liz said rolling her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Sandy let's go she isn't worth getting thrown out come on baby girl cool off,"

"I told you stay in the dress room I was bored so is she going to do it or not,"

"Whatever stays out her way okay,"

Sandra wants into the dinning area and she was walking back and forth.

"Take a deep breath Sandy it's going to be alright,"

"He so full of it Dave I so fucking hate him,"

"I know I know I been there you just got to chill out some baby girl she wants you to act like that so she can convince John that you are just after his money whatever she said about you,"

"But you're the one cheated on Angie that bitch can't say anything about me she don't even know how can she talk bad about me,"

"Don't remind me yes and I really hurt her trust me I paid dearly because of that we not going talk about all I want through with my baby momma,"

"I know I am so sorry I forgot that's a sore subject for you,"

"Hold that thought yeah she is in the dinning area ready to kick Liz ass I had to cool her off alright, that was Melina she is on her way in here,"

"So sorry you had to see that side of me I am not a fighting person but I would fight if I had to,"

"Alright Mike Tyson sister chill out,"

"Suzanne told you that,"

"Yeah does John know you would knock him out?"

"I think he had forgot because I did tell him,"

"Speaking of the devil here he comes,"

"You want Dave to rough him up,"

"No I will be alright,"

"Sandy can I speak to you,"

"The show is starting I have to get ready see you later Sandy," Melina said leaving the room.

"Yeah I need to do my promo later Sandy remember what I said.

"Yeah, yeah,"

John looks at Sandra, he walk near her he sat down, and she would not turn his way.

"Was you for real what you say,"

"About what,"

"You leaving United States,"

"Yes I am going to England,"

"What about your mom and my folks,"

"I will make so arrangement for us to come to the states so they can see her but right now… HATE YOU I SO FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"I told you last year how sorry I was I got caught up in the fame and the women and stuff and I, I don't know what you want me to do anymore,"

"I want the old John Cena back the whitest white boy from West Newbury Mass that's the one I want not this person who thanks he is god give to women I want the real you,"

"I am sorry but we all get older and grow up I am sorry if I am not the same person but you change too,"

"I been so stress out last two years how can I ever think about sex and I had two children to take care remember I was helping you with your son when his mom was lying in the hospital bed didn't know if she was going to die or not and what you go do,"

"I want you to stay in the states don't go over there,"

"Why it is going to be great fun for her to learn different people and cultures,"

"She can learn that right here she don't… Sandy why you doing this to me don't you wants me to be a father to our daughter,"

"Oh now she is our daughter before she was just someone who you don't love no more because your new so call love wants to make sure I wasn't no gold digger if I was a gold digger I would took more money and I stayed married to you longer so I am not one so how can you be so dam stupid,"

"You never heard me say that I know you are not a gold digger,"

"No but she did am I wrong about that she got you thinking and you got that thought in the back of your mind, I want a new start and I am going there if you like or not it is officially over nothing you can say it is over with us I do not have to listen to you,"

"Fine, fine its over with us I wish you luck and um I am not going to stay in the house we brought together so I am going to sale it,"

"Fine do whatever,"

"I will send you your portion when it sale,"

"Alright,"

"John show time,"

"Be there in the minute I wish we didn't have to end on a sour note,"

"Will it is over with and I hope someday we can be friend's right we can't,"

"Yeah I am going to miss that,"

"Should have …."

"Sandy, Steph is looking for you,"

"Thanks Paul,"

"Cena you need in the ring,"

That was the last time before her trip to London England she seen John three weeks later Suzanne was having a schedule c-section and Suzanne wanted Sandra there to see her last three children being born.

"I am going to miss you so much girl I can't believe you going over there,"

"Its only for two years that's all when ever you get time come on over it be fun I might be talking with a English accent but it still be fun,"

"Thank goodness we do go over three times a year so I will be missing the second tour there but I will be there for the last tour,"

"Are you going back to Raw or staying on Smackdown,"

"Going to be on Smackdown for awhile than I'll be back on Raw,"

"Oh that's cool,"

"I know,"

"Did you narrow it down what your daughter name going to be?"

"Yes I am going to name her …."

"Suzanne what's wrong,"

"I think my water broke on its own,"

"I thought they did that already,"

"Nope,"

"Honey should I call the nurse,"

"No she should be here soon anyway I am going to name her Alana Marie and my second son name going to be name after his grandfathers James Robert and Randle Keith,"

"Oh god another Randle that's all we need,"

"Hush woman,"

"Hi everyone how you feeling Mrs. Orton,"

"Great I think my water broke on its own,"

"Wow that be great least time to wait until you have your c-section are you planning to get your tubs tie also,"

"Yes this is it,"

"No more surprise for you,"

"Nope,"

"Alright I am going to check you where is your handsome husband at,"

"He is working he couldn't get away,"

"There are rumors on the net saying you two spitting up,"

"We doing just fine just so busy we don't know if we are coming or going sometimes,"

"Yeah I know that feeling alright Mrs. Orton you are about 5cm great job I see you all did something before came here,"

"Gross," Sandra said

"Did I tell you hush?"

"I love you too Randy,"

"I will give the doctor a heads up on your process so we can move up the time okay,"

"Alright think you,"

"Thank you,"

"Wow Sandy you are good PR person I think you mess your calling in that,"

"Will you got to know how to lie about something so painful as what I am going through,"

"What soccer team are you working for?"

"Bolton,"

"What not Manchester United,"

"I wish I was twenty years ago when that little hottie was playing for them,"

"Oh please he is too dam skinny no real man don't have to be that skinny or pretty makes you wonder if you know what I mean,"

"Only you Randy had to go there,"

"So sorry but it happen to be true,"

"No is not,"

"Yes it is,"

"Whatever dude yeah so I moving to Bolton but I think their main headquarters is in London I'm not sure yet,"

"You should do some PR work also,"

"In the way it is to get more fans to know their hometown heroes stuff like that I will send you all some jersey after I get settle hell I might send one to my ex,"

"You are so bad,"

"I know but hey that's life,"

"Sandy I mean this from the bottom of my heart I want you move on and don't look back and I still want you to be my children god mother and we both love you very much and I want you in the operating room with me alone with dork over there,"

"Suzanne I am not going to fall in love again that was it I hate love right now but I think it should be you and Randy's time,"

"No Sandy we arrange it so you can be there in there case I pass out,"

"Yeah you almost did that with Maddie I am surprise that the girls are taking it well even Marcie even though it looks like she going to be the only child which will suck than I will turn to my mother,"

"Oh my god,"

"What,"

"What I am turning into my mother,"

"No I think I need to push,"

"Whoa, whoa are you for real?"

"Yes, oh yes that was good one,"

"Alright I'll go get the doctor," Sandra said

Sandra want to go get the doctor and Dave and Melina was getting off the elevator when they seen Sandra.

"Hey just in time Suzanne is ready to get the triple threat out,"

"How is Randy holding up?"

"He is pretty mallow I guess because I am here,"

"Awe,"

"You coming to our wedding in two months right,"

"Yes I wouldn't miss it in the world,"

"Yeah we got a big surprise we going to do,"

"Sweet come on I know they want to see you before she get her hard drugs,"

"Yeah,"

"Hey look who I ran into the hallway,"

"Hey Melina, Dave good to see you again,"

"Aw look at you I can't wait until I get that way,"

"I am not touching that one,"

"Don't go there Orton,"

"Oh I am not,"

Two hours later Suzanne was ready fully ready to get her c-section and Randy stay with Suzanne holding her hand and Sandra was taking pictures the first boy came out first and his name is Randle Keith Orton Jr. five minutes later his twin brother they look a like both do their lips like Randy Sandra look at Randy who was crying she had to take a picture of it and his name is James Robert Orton name after Suzanne father and Randy's father and grandfather than it was the little girl her brothers took up most of the space she came out small had little problem breathing at first but now she is breathing on her own and her name is Alana Marie and Sandra also had tears she just remember she would had been due next month with her baby that she lose in the crash they all was crying and Randy want over and cut the cord on each everyone of them and he was so happy he kiss Sandra in the mouth.

"So sorry about that I got so happy,"

"You should be happy,"

"Look at them they are so healthy and…"

"I know it's a wonderful feeling isn't it,"

"Yeah, yeah thank you for being here,"

"No problem,"

Than the nurses weight each one of them James and RJ aka Randy Jr. both weight at 8lbs 2 ounce and is 22inches long and little Alana was 4lbs 5ouces and is 21 inches who look more like Suzanne than Randy and Sandra got to hold them and she kiss them and she tears coming out her eyes.

"Sandy what's wrong?"

"You know in two weeks I would have been giving birth to my child,"

"Oh Sandy I forgot about that I am so sorry,"

"No its good healing I will be over it I will have other kids like the doctor said when they told me I lose the baby,"

"Yeah maybe you good looking English man to fall in love with,"

"Nah I am going there to work not to fall in love,"

"Sandy I know you forever so I know how you roll,"

"No I mean it,"

"Alright,"

Two-month later Sandra want celebrated her and Suzanne birthday and the week later it was Melina and Dave wedding and it was beautiful day and Melina wore a beautiful pure white dress with little lace going out on it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company – to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The mister said

Melina and Dave turn around to see if any one going to object because they had broke up so much didn't think they going to last this long but Dave had change his way.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. However, more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, David Michael Bautista and Melina Carmon Perez make a commitment together to face their disappointments embrace their dreams realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. David Michael Bautista and Melina Carmon Perez will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding openness and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today before God because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes to witness the joining in marriage of David Michael Bautista and Melina Carmon Perez. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. Now through me He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?

"Her family and friends gathered here today do." Her dad said

Melina's father pull the veil from over her face and gave her a kiss and shook Dave hand and they was smiling Sandra was in the wedding she was thinking how beautiful Melina looks in the dress she was going to where hard to believe her and Melina is the same size.

This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship, the knowledge self offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for and Melina Carmon from present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

Do you David Michael take Melina Carmon to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

"I will,"

Do you Melina Carmon take David Michael to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

"I will," she said smiling at Dave.

What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?

May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity? These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another? May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year? May they grow in understanding and in compassion? May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts?

David, in placing this ring on Melina finger, repeat after me: Melina Carmon, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

"Melina Carmon, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Dave said smiling.

Melina, in placing this ring on David finger, repeat after me: David Michael, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

"David Michael, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Melina said smiling at me as she put the ring on my finger nice ring

"Before we include for tonight David and Melina had wrote their own vows they want to say to each other."

"I love you, Melina. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life. We were introduced by fate Destined, yet the path unknown Share in our thoughts…Understand how one feels the hole of my beating life…Slowly being filled I've wondered why God has smiled upon me Eternally grateful for this gift sent to me Undeserving am I, of this beauty from above Where on earth does she hide her angel wings? Never did we question…Inevitable…maybe, maybe not Chances we take, exploring undiscovered wonders In our new world Your love to me is like the finest gold, heated by mistakes, Purified by understanding, as we grow old Alone…never would I be…Knowing you have my heart Realizing this all began with…a friendship at start. I love you so much Melina you are my heat and soul and you are my life and I am glad you came into minds thank you for all your support."

Sandra was whipping the tears away she can see in the corner of her eyes John had came to the wedding even though he wasn't invited come that Monday their marriage was going to finely over for the once a upon of time happy couple.

"David, we pledge to each other to be loving friends and partners in marriage. To talk and to listen, to trust and appreciate one another; to respect and cherish each other's uniqueness; and to support, comfort, and strengthen each other through life's joys and sorrows. We promise to share hopes, thoughts, and dreams as we build our lives together. May our lives be ever intertwined, our love keeping us together? We will build a home that is compassionate to all, full of respect and honor for others and each other. May our home be forever filled with peace, happiness, and love? When I was a little girl, I dreamed of loving a man who was brave and strong and true; and a romantic wedding on or near the water surrounded by the people, I love most. I never told that secret dream to anyone, but some how you found out. You gave me that dream. You made it come true. There is just one thing that is different it is far more wonderful than I ever imagined. I dreamed of being in love, I never dreamed of sharing my soul. I dreamed of sharing my thoughts, but I never dreamed that someone could hear me without words. In my darkest trouble, in my coldest silence; I looked for you and you were there. I am yours forever. I love you."

May you always share with each other the gifts of love be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love generosity and kindness.  
In as much as David Michael and Melina Carmon have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring are now joined. You have pronounced ourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What therefore God has joined let no man put asunder. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the State of Florida and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Mrs. David Melina Bautista Jr.

Than at the reception, the dj introduce as husband and wife and their family and friends blew bubbles it was nice the kids had more fun with it than then the grown ups and the dj play the first song from Foreigner the Search Is Over. John came to reception and he seen Sandra dancing with Eddie Colon Carlos aka Carlito older brother John ask can he cut in.

"Sandy you want to dance with him,"

"No,"

"Sorry man she don't want you,"

"Come on Sandy on last time,"

"Oh I see you how you roll now because your little whore isn't in town now you going to act it is okay to be around me and your daughter,"

"Leave her alone John you mess up,"

"Why don't you mind your business it's between me and her?"

"Sandy I am going to let you go ahead talk to this fool I see you later mommy,"

"Thank you Eddie,"

"What the hell you doing here,"

"I wanted to see you; you look so beautiful Monday it is over,"

"Yes I know that but hey I'm over it now,"

"I know I am got something to tell you I want you hear it before Monday,"

"What is it?"

"Liz and I are moving in together I sold the place and your half will be in the paper work,"

"Good for you, you two own each other,"

"Can I see Marcie before I go back to work?"

"You can see her now she over there dancing with Aden how cute I hope never mind,"

"Thank you for the dance you both do look so beautiful today,"

"Thank you shame you are not getting none from me,"

"I wasn't looking for anything,"

"Whatever,"

It was big party everyone from WWE who could make it was there and their family friends than they told their surprise that no knew.

"On behalf of my wife and me, we'd like to thank you all for coming here today and sharing our special day with us. There are times when it is good to be surrounded by people who are important to you, and for us this is one of those occasions. We hope that you are enjoying it every bit as much as we are and we would like to thank you for your kind wishes cards, presents, and support. We must say we've been really impressed by the number of people that have rallied round to help us in preparation for today, if you're not mentioned by name and that's most of you, please be assured that Melina and I are very grateful. I met her in Orlando FL I think she was doing something with Orton or Cena I can not remember sorry I am getting old all I know she was new to our show no way Steph had lose her mind so sorry Paul and Steph but that's what I was thinking and when I seen her she look around the room and she smile at me I still think she smile at me first little inside joke to the guys even though she was with Johnny H at the time we came good friends I was sitting with her trying to get to know her it was odd because when they put us together I was like we more like brother sister now I don't know how I pull it off every week maybe because she was dating someone else I could but when that day came she move in with me and my daughter Athena and my mom they all bonded we kept it a secret we was seeing each other until one day will it happen mom came home early and caught us we just was making out we didn't get to the part right honey,"

"Whatever you say Dave,"

"This is my best friend she might be younger than me but she is wise for years and I love her for that. I want to thank all the braid maids and groomsmen for getting us here and standing behind us when things wasn't going well for us thank you and to my little girls although they are all grown up now thank you for accepting Melina as your step mother and I love you guys and mom thank you for standing by me whatever choice I made thank you love you to my friends and family again thank you for coming thank you have a good night," Dave said

"Good evening everyone when I started working for WWE I told myself leave them guys alone they have girlfriends and wives leave them alone I will never for get that Dave and I met it was magical because we want out as friends and we kiss each other wow who knew but We did it!! I cannot believe we are here already! At first, it felt like it could not take any longer and the last few weeks just flew! It is overwhelming I am in awe! Wow, I am Mrs. Bautista! I cannot believe it! Yeah, I can here my co-workers snickering in the back there, I can only imagine the stories I will be returning soon! Keilani and Athena I love you two as my own daughters and I'll be the best step mom I can be and Keilani I will be a good step grandmom to your boys and thank you all for accepting me I know it was hard to but thank you both I'd like to clear up any confusion David, is Dave to me. Now that is out of the way, Dave and I have traveled a long road together already and I am looking forward to our continued journey as husband and wife. Dave and I would like to thank our family and friends for coming tonight and being supportive to us at different stages of our lives. We would also like to thank those who could not be with us in body and spirit like our grandparents who is not forgotten and is loved and missed very much We would also like to thank the people who we do not know very well for coming and we would like to take the opportunity tonight to get to know you better. Most of all we would like to thank our parents for teaching us the 10 important rules to a healthy marriage:

Never both be angry at the same time.  
Never Yell at each other unless the house on fire.  
If one of us HAS to win an argument, let it be your mate.  
If you have to criticize, do it lovingly.  
Never bring up mistakes of the past.  
Neglect the whole world rather than each other.  
Never go to sleep with an argument unsettled.  
At least once everyday try to say one nice thing to your mate.  
When you have done something wrong, be ready to admit it and ask for forgiveness.  
It takes two to quarrel and the one in the wrong is the one who does the talking.

I hope we can remember these rules and live by them. Not only do we want to thank our parents for these rules they are only part of what they have taught us. We also want to thank-you for building courage when we are scared, for strengthening our hearts when we are weak and when we have self esteem we can conquer anything! We would like to thank the Olympia for creating this wonderful meal and their lovely staff for their service and kindness and for making this a night to remember. We would like to thank our beautiful wedding party for their hard work and loyalty & I know they deserve it. Even when things got hectic and I was losing, my mind they really pulled through and lifted me up and that is what true friends are made of so let us lift our glasses and toast to our wonderful entourage. Cheers!"

"Now for the big surprise when Melina and I broke up back in late 2008 Melina found out she was pregnant and um yeah that's right she work all through her pregnancy can you believe that any way we have a little girl her name is Sophia Sandra Batista," Dave said showing off their little girl.

Sandra and Maria was shock they could not believe she was with child and still wrestling and now they have even bigger surprise in that.

"I been touring with something's but I think it is time for me to step out the ring and um this time the reason is I am pregnant I am two months along and I am happy to had spend my time in WWE but I think it is time for me to hang it up,"

"Enjoy the party and let's have some fun,"

The rest of the night was just that fun Sandra almost caught the flowers when one of the rookie diva jump in front of Sandra had to laugh them and she stayed far away from John and one point Dave ask Sandra to dance with him.

"Did you know she was pregnant when we had our affaire?"

"No I didn't find out until that Wrestlemania,"

"Why did you give her my name as her middle name?"

"Because you two have something in common,"

"We do,"

"Yes,"

"What is it?"

"She was born on your birthday,"

"Are you for real,"

"Would you be her god mother like I am your daughter god father?"

"Sure,"

"Thank you,"

"You are very welcome I see she got two little friends now,"

"Yeah,"

Dave and Melina left their party to get ready for their honeymoon, Sandra had to get ready for her hearing on Monday, and she was not any hurry to get back to Orlando and her mom sitting up waiting for her.

"How was the wedding?"

"Great beautiful Melina look beautiful in my wedding dress I told her she can have it and give it to her daughter who we all met tonight,"

"What,"

"Yeah come to find out her and Dave have a daughter together she is same age as Marcie and she is about to have another baby again,"

"Your soon to be ex father in law was over here,"

"He will always be my father law I know he is upset at John,"

"Very disappointed in his son he didn't raise him like that he came over to tell you he sorry and he wanted to see Marcie before you leave,"

"I am not leaving until the end of the month so he can see her oh yeah John was there by himself I guessing Liz must have been away again,"

"You two didn't make a scene did you?"

"No we talk he wants to see Marcie before he go back to work so he coming over tomorrow after we come from mass I don't know mom I can not believe all this happen to me if I knew how much drama it was to be married to wrestler I would never wish it,"

"I know baby but you wanted it so this is your new life,"

"You think I'll ever get back with him or be in love again,"

"I really don't know that's up to you,"

"Yeah I am going to put her in bed and go to bed myself good night,"

"Good night,"

The next day Sandra and Marcie and her mom want to church and after church they want home and Sandra was upstairs changing into her shorts and t-shirt and Marcie was in the family room playing when John came there.

"Daddy, daddy,"

"Hey my angel,"

"Mommy, mommy daddy is here,"

"Yes baby I see that,"

"Johnny didn't come with you,"

"He is out of town,"

"We just seen them yesterday,"

"Tell you tomorrow,"

"Oh okay,"

"You very nice yesterday Marcie,"

"What do you say to daddy?"

"Thank you,"

"I brought something for your trip on Friday,"

"Can I open?"

"Yes go ahead,"

Marcie opening it up, it was bear dress like John and Red Sox and Patriots jersey for little girls and the family pictures of her and Sandra and John and little Johnny.

"What do you say to daddy," Sandra said whipping the tears away.

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome munchkin,"

"John wants to stay for dinner your father and mom is coming over,"

"Oh I didn't know they was town,"

"Yeah they to see Marcie and Sandra before they leave town,"

"Oh is Linda with my dad,"

"No she been sick she been in and out of the hospital,"

"Why no one told me this," John said

"You been busy,"

"Last time I talk to dad she was home,"

"Here come your mom and dad,"

"Grandmom grandpa looks what daddy gave me,"

"Oh you finally came see your daughter,"

"I been busy,"

"Whatever,"

"How are you Sandra?"

"Okay,"

"John,"

"Mother why you give me cold shoulder,"

"No reason we talk later,"

"Let's all sit down and eat,"

"Sandy can I speak to you,"

Sandra and John want upstairs and talk.

"What,"

"What did you say to my parents?"

"Nothing they are upset that I am leaving United States they rather see in the states not overseas,"

"Why are you taking this job for?"

"Because I need a change real change and that's what I am going to do,"

"I hope you and I become friends again I do still love you,"

"Tomorrow will be all over with and I hope for Marcie sake you get to see the light I cry to your step mom your mom and your brothers and sister in laws and your dad he keep saying how sorry he was that you turn like that,"

"Will it be alright to call you sometimes or when WWE come there can I see you and Marcie,"

"You can come see Marcie anytime you want I am not going to stop you seeing your child,"

"I feel bad that you are moving to London,"

"Will it is only for three years or so its not like I am gone for ever who knows I might like it over there stay,"

"But you are coming home for Thanksgiving and Christmas right?"

"No, no I am not that's what your parents are upset about my mom upset about they really wanted me here for the holidays and I think I need be with only my daughter so she can have a great holidays,"

"You saying we didn't have a great holiday come on we had fun down at Disney and Sea World and all the other parks,"

"Yes we did but I can't be around you I know Liz going to be around you and she don't like me and I don't like her and I do not want to fight every time I am round her and you go and stick up for her and I think its better you go ahead have family gathering with Sierra and Johnny and just leave me and Marcie alone,"

"What why alright I am sorry I did that and you are right I need my head check and I love you still and I want to be your friend can be that again someday down the line,"

"I made a mistake and check your e-mail and I seen what Liz wrote to you and I am not going to fight with you about her I am just saying because of her I am not going to come home for the holidays I am sorry but I will be back for the summer break and whenever I can get away beside Wrestlemania is going to be in London 2012 so I will be there for that and the Olympics coming also so I will be there for that it I'll be fun,"

"Oh okay so you sure you want this,"

"Its not what I want it's the best thing you and I could do it wasn't meant for us to be together and I realize that and I forgive you 100 and I will move on just like you just don't do anything stupid,"

"Like what,"

"I don't know just don't okay we have a two year old together and I do not want to tell her father is dead that's the last thing I want to do,"

"Mommy, daddy what'cha doing,"

"Talking,"

"Why,"

"Because we needed to talk about something,"

"Grandma wants to come and eat now,"

"Okay we will be down in a minute thank you now close the door,"

"How is Marcie taking the move?"

"She don't like change jeez I wonder who she got that from anyway I told her the truth somewhat I told her we need to go away for awhile and you was okay with it,"

"You told her that,"

"No I wanted us to tell her together I think she would take it better,"

"Okay want to tell her tonight I have to work tomorrow,"

"Yeah, yeah we better get down there before they think we made up,"

"Yeah, yeah can I ask you something?"

"What,"

"Can I have one last kiss?"

"We better not I tell you why because it might cause us to do more,"

"Yeah, yeah must say that was nice try,"

"Yeah it was,"

Than they want downstairs and everyone was looking at them, Sandra sat next down got her plate and say grace to herself and eat, John did the same thing, everyone was quiet, and Sandra could not take the quietness no more.

"Nothing happen alright we was talking about the arrangement we going to do mom please come and see us for the holidays Randy and Suzanne and the children might be coming over there to see us I do hope all of you come and see us over there,"

"We will see,"

"You going to be working for football team,"

"Yes it's really a soccer team during their webpage's and stuff I am so happy because I like soccer so they don't have to teach me the game but they will have to teach me their slang's they say,"

"Oh god my grandchild going to be talking with a English accent,"

"Mom some people say you and dad talk with one," John said wicking at Marcie.

"Who say that?"

"I did," Sandra said

"Why,"

"Because it doesn't sound like your normal Massachusetts,"

"Oh okay we don't have whinny voice,"

"Yeah,"

"Trust me sweetie they do,"

"I know that now,"

The evening want well and John and Sandra played with Marcie and than it was time for bed and right before they put her o bed they talk to her.

"Alright mini me time for bed," Sandra said

"Daddy stay," Marcie said sitting on the bed.

"Daddy only stays for a little while and I have to work,"

"Daddy stay,"

"You and mommy going on a big trip this week and I want you to know I am not going but I want you to be a good girl and I want you to stay the same hey, hey princess don't cry its not going to be forever,"

"NO DADDY STAY WITH ME AND MOMMY,"

"Marcie sweetie mommy knows you hate change but I need you to lie down and go to sleep come we let you stay up little late tonight go to bed,"

"Daddy don't leave me,"

"Marcie I, I am going to stay,"

"What," Sandra said looking at John.

"Mommy and I going to stay with you until you go to sleep come on little bit lay your head down and let the sandman do his job,"

"Lords knows I feel like hang with him and have a long drinking session," Sandra said to herself "Marci sweetie you get to see daddy before we leave okay so go head sleep daddy and I loves you very much,"

"Daddy stays with me," Marcie said

"Sandy she isn't going to sleep until she knows I am here,"

"Fine stay but your as…..butt better be out of here before we go to court tomorrow,"

"Thank you,"

"Spoil,"

"Take one to know one and you thought potty training was hard,"

"No I was glad my father wasn't around you are lucky she is in here,"

"I love you too Sandy,"

"Mommy kiss daddy,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"NO Marcie you can't get everything want trust me,"

"Mommy stop being mean to daddy,"

"Listen hears little girl…"

John grab Sandra and kiss her on the lips she did not break away and Marcie was clapping and than she want to sleep she wanted to hit him so bad but could not.

"She is good,"

"Yeah slick,"

"Yeah lets get out of here and you can leave now,"

"You want me to drive all the way to Land O Lake,"

"And you can jump in it also," Sandra said rowing her eyes.

"You know she is going to wake up to see if we are together,"

"Why now she is getting attach to you,"

"Just be a phase you know that when she gets a teenager she won't want either one us,"

"That's so true,"

"My mom say to me the other day that Marcie is a mini me but that's one thing I never did was trying to get my parents back together I was glad he wasn't there I don't know why but he wasn't the person I love to be around,"

"I was a lot older than you when my parents marriage ended but we really didn't know what was going on why now right when we was either senior in college and high school or freshmen in high school and um yeah I became a handful and I see Marcie is going to be like me acting out for no reason,"

"She don't do that with your dad or mom but with Linda and my mom she do you think it be the other way around,"

"I don't know maybe it's my loud mouth father and she knows better act right,"

"You got a big mouth she still turn you into a softy,"

"OOO we got jokes tonight,"

"Will you did give into her,"

"Yeah so did you I feel bad because of what's going to happen?"

"Yeah just don't go and buy her them toy cars that is my car note payments,"

"Nah I am not going to buy her one right now but when she gets five I will,"

"She is in a deep sleep now I don't think she going wake if she do I will tell her that you want home to check on the dogs,"

"She is not going believe that one,"

"I'll deal with her,"

"Yeah you going to take her to McDonalds or Toy R Us after the hearing,"

"I might,"

"Are you going …?"

"Shoot it had to storm tonight now I know you had to stay why god why are you testing me like this,"

"Aw you do care for me,"

"I never say I didn't,"

Than the lights want out and her mom called for them to see if John still was there or did he leave.

"John still here mom he was about to leave when the lights want out,"

"He shouldn't travel in this weather,"

"Mom we getting a divorce tomorrow,"

"Will just bare with him for Pete Sake,"

"You know what I am so sick of Pete and his Sakes!"

"Thank you mom,"

"You are welcome,"

Sandra want into the kitchen and got the candles, the flashlight the wind was strong and hollowing loud, Marcie had waked up, and she was crying for her mom and dad.

"This going to be a long hard night we are here sweetie its okay god just got mad,"

"Why,"

"Someone did something wrong so he turn off our lights and we can't watch TV or listen to the radio,"

"Yes we can radio,"

"You little lady going back to bed daddy and I will be up there now get going here take your little flashlight,"

"I want stay with you and daddy,"

"Marcela Jordan Cena if you do not get up them steps time I count of 3 you are getting time out all week long 1,2, that girl what am I going to do with her,"

"We will be up there soon sweetie,"

"It stop thundering you can go home to your anyway you can go,"

"Payback is something else isn't it," Sandra mom said

"I was not that bad,"

"That's what you think,"

"Whatever," Sandra said rowing her eyes.

"Hey take a deep breath and lets be with her she scare,"

Sandra took a deep breath and she want upstairs with John and Marcie had on her portable cd player on with John song from his first cd the clean version. Marcie was dancing and to Bad, Bad Man in the dark with only her flashlight.

"THAT'S YOUR DAUGHTER," John and Sandra said together and laughing at their daughter.

"Alright I claim her this time," John, said smiling.

"Bed now,"

"Please stay,"

"Alright,"

Than they got into the bed with Marcie and she want straight to sleep and they left out the room and Sandra yelled downstairs to her mom tell her they was going to stay near by just in case she wakes up again.

"You let her listen to my cd,"

"Just that song and Time Is Now and Right Now that's it,"

"Oh okay,"

"Yeah,"

The hallway got quiet and the thunder was loud and the lighting was bright and John and Sandra both remember when they was in St. Louis when Suzanne gave birth to her first two kids.

"What does this remind you of?"

"When we broke up the first time when I wasn't sure if I was pregnant or not,"

"Yeah,"

"I remember you being a pain in the ass just like you are now nothing change and now your daughter is doing that,"

"What can I say?"

"What time is it I wonder?"

John took out his cellphone and look at the clock and he was looking little sad because it was after midnight and he had four miss calls from Liz.

"Its midnight,"

"Will in ten hours from now it will be all over you be a single mad man again and I be a single mom of one just like my mom wow who knew,"

"Why you have to remind what is going to happen,"

"Because some of your so call co-workers who don't like me remind me those rookies you all got around there need to be put in their place thank they better than you,"

"Some are,"

"Yeah but they think they are better than everyone around there,"

"Oh,"

"You want anything to drink,"

"Got a beer,"

"Yeah whole case of it,"

"You can get beer over there it's just different that's all,"

"Oh I know the crew is getting together that's all,"

"Oh you having a divorce party,"

"No we just getting together for the last time,"

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting that you leaving the good old USA,"

"Will it's only for two years than we will be back,"

"Can I make a toast?"

"A toast about what,"

"A toast to our new life without each other and toast to I hope our new friendship,"

"I will always be your friend don't you forget that hell how many women out there can say they kiss their favorite three years before they become their lover husband father of their child best friend that's one thing I am going to miss our friendship and how we only two get each other corny jokes,"

"Yeah we do have something in common huh,"

"I wish we can go back and change our lives I mean I hate this John I really do and I love you with all my heart and this had to happen why you had to cheat on me why I had to cheat on you why did you had to mess with two crazy women and a jealous ass beside me of course,"

"Sandra I wish I had the answer but I don't I really don't know it wasn't suppose to be like this you and I know that matter fact I don't know if we was suppose to be together,"

"I fail I told myself I would never get married I just wanted a baby that's it be happy why I need a man for I can do it all by myself I got a good job and I am going back to school and learning some more things I need to know why I need to married someone for than here comes you…" Sandra said with tears falling and John got up and hugs her. "I LOVE YOU JOHN I SO FUCKING LOVE YOU WHY, WHY"

"Its going to be alright we just weren't supposed to be to be…."

Sandra pull him down and kiss him so hard and passion it was still there and they want up stairs and want into her room and they did something they haven't done in long time they slept in the same bed and just hold each other and yes they did make love and Sandra alarm want off at 7:30 and John was gone and he left a note for her and Marcie. Didn't open it and she turn on the radio and their song came on and Sandra started crying and she had to get herself together for her daughter and her sake and her daughter came into room crying.

"Baby what's wrong,"

"Daddy gone,"

"Yes sweetie he had to go and work,"

"I want my daddy,"

"I know sweetie I know I do too,"

"Sandra is everything okay,"

"Yeah, yeah Marcie misses John before he left to go to work,"

"Yeah left early this morning,"

"Marcie sweetie can you be big girl and let mommy finish getting dress and if you be good for grandmom I'll take you to see daddy alright,"

"Alright,"

"Thank you shut the door,"

Sandra finishes getting ready and than she headed to the courthouse and John and his lawyer and Liz was there Sandra and her lawyer was there and so was Sierra.

"I am glad all parties was able to make it I am going to hear you all case Cena vs. Cena and um I was told there is a paternity of John Felix Anthony Cena age 5 years and on Marcela Jordan Cena age 2years old." The judge said opening up the envelope. "Sierra Jones mother John 3rd Sierra Jones the test was taking March 28, 2011 at 10:15am by Dr. Keith Toby Owns out of Dade county Sierra Lynn Jones you are 99.99 the mother of John Felix Anthony Cena3rd John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. you are 99.99 the father of John Felix Anthony Cena 3rd so you will be continue paid 1500 month in child support and you will have visitation once a week when you are home and during the summer months at least two months during the summer,"

"Sir may I speak," Sierra said

"Yes you may,"

"I am getting married and my husband to be thinks he can do a good job on raising my son as his own and would like to stop the child support and I am leaving the state of Florida and moving to Bronx New York,"

Everyone was shock including Sandra who had tears she couldn't believe her new best friend was leaving also,"

"Mr. Cena do you have anything to say,"

"I want to say he don't get paid as much as me are you sure you want him to be the step father of our son,"

"Yes I do want him as my husband and as for his stepfather you still can be in his life you just get him in the summertime that's all,"

"Mr. Cena do you agree with it,"

"Yes, yes I do against my better judgment wish you luck,"

"Thank you,"

Liz was smiling from ear to ear she was glad now she don't have to deal with either one of his children, and than they opening the envelope and Sandra had look John straight in the face and the judge was about to read it.

"Sandra Olivia Moore Cena you are the mother of Marcela Jordan Cena age 2 years old John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. you are 99.99 the father of Marcela Jordan Cena now you about to move to London England for two years correct?"

"Yes sir,"

"The house you and your husband own over a year sold for 650,900 and after the realtors fees and bonus and what not you only be getting 128,307.43 is that fair to you,"

"I thought that area you can get top dollars guess not,"

"You will be getting less you know that since you are moving to London England,"

"Yes sir I know if you read the contract it states that I have suspended for two years until I return to the states I still want him to still have a part of my daughter life and um …"

"Yes I do I will use all my Flyer mills to see her she is my little girl I knew she was,"

"Yes I see that there I am sorry do you agree with it so you want your portion of the home sale in Escrows along with your child support and alimony,"

"Yes sire that's is right,"

"Alright now that's out of the way Mrs. Cena are you going to keep your married name or are you changing back to your maiden name,"

"I am not keeping my married name no,"

"Thank you are you sure you this,"

"It's the best for everyone," Sandra said with tears falling,

"Mr. Cena do you want to say anything to your ex wife,"

"No sir,"

"Alright on this day August 29,2011 I declare that these two people are now divorce you two will get a letter in the mail in 60days tell you it been finalize do you have any question,"

"I will be in London than um can you send it to my mother's address I put it down as my address until I get over there,"

"Yes I will send it there,"

"Thank you,"

"Court dismisses."

"It's officially over," Sandra said with tears falling.

**AN: I have three more chapters to go anyway thank you to the ones who do read it. I am going to write about John hurting his neck but I am doing a twist in it. If John Cena is reading this lol, get well soon.**


	32. Don't Forget About Us

**Chapter 32- Don't Forget About Us**

Later that night Sandra and Marcie want to the wrestling match in Orlando and it had a early start time because they had to tape Smackdown and ECW because they was going to South America for a week and Marcie seen her little friends Aurora and Claire Sophia and they was playing while Sandra and Stephanie and Melina was talking and looking at the pictures from the wedding.

"Awe that is great picture of you and Dave on the beach you two really enjoying yourself and the baby look at your stomach,"

"Yeah my mom had a fit about it when she seen it,"

"Oh your mom old school too,"

"Yeah she said Melina Carmon stop taking pictures or your baby be bad luck,"

"Really does she know you did a lot of pictures while pregnant with Sophia?"

"No she didn't know that if she did oh my god I would not hear the end of it."

"Thank you for inviting me here tonight I know some of your co workers do not like me and they are going to be piss oops sorry girls I owe you all a dollar anyway yeah they going to be mad I am here,"

"Oh yeah will she going have to deal with it,"

"Thank you again Sandy for filling in for me for the WWE fall fashion show," Melina said giving Sandra a hug. "God I am going to miss you girl you won't be here when my baby won't be born,"

"I know he or she be what close to two years old when I come back,"

"Yeah that is going to be so cool so what the heck you going to be doing,"

"Right now I am going to help them set up a new computer network and website and little PR,"

"Oh wow that's great we sure need someone around here like that,"

"Yeah but I got nothing against Stanford CT but I can not see myself living there full time you know what I mean,"

"Yeah I understand will time for you get in hair make up,"

"Mommy can see daddy,"

"He is working now see him in the ring," Melina said

"Daddy being mean to Uncle Paul," Sophia said

"Trust you and me Uncle Paul always been mean to daddy," Melina said

"My daddy not mean," Aurora said

"We know that baby," Stephanie said.

"I'll see you later sure you don't mind Marcie stay in here play with the girls,"

"No not at all I am not running the show I haven't write nothing since I had Paul,"

"Oh wow,"

"Yeah so this is all Shane idea so if the fans complain they should take it up with Shane and my husband,"

"You know they are,"

"Yeah that's what makes this country so beautiful you know you are not going to have that much freedom over there,"

"You sound like my mother but you know what I know that and it be a great fun for us to have we going on explore like Dora and Dangio and we going to see how other boys and girls lives and how other adults are is men over there like here,"

"Sandra need you in make up and chair now,"

"Alright you little mini me be good for Mrs. Stephanie alright,"

"Okay,"

"Mommy do daddy knows we are here,"

"No but is a surprise okay I am going to surprise him,"

"That's cool,"

"You been hanging around Uncle Carlos,"

"Si,"

"Sandy you been teaching Marcie how to speak Spanish,"

"Not really she just picks up few phase like I know but I trying not to say those words around her,"

Than it was 8pm it was 3hours of Monday night Raw and the first hour was going to be the fall fashion show they didn't have the ramp that night and the first thing was up was casual clothes and Candice came out first than Layla than Barbie aka Kelly-Kelly, than Alicia Fox and Vickie G and Jillian and Michelle McCool, Beth, and the Bella Twins, and Maria and than the newest diva Karen and Tabitha and Kay lee who got on the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a guest diva for tonight she taking Melina's place and she been fan forever please welcome from my homeland of England Sandylove!"

Sandra came down to We Didn't Want You to Know from John Cena and she was working the little run way all her friends and family was shock when she did it and her phone blew up with calls from her friends and family and than when she was walking towards the back she seen a old co-worker when she was working at Wal-Mart and she blew him a kiss and wave to everyone.

"Sandy check your phone it's been ring the whole time you was out there,"

"I will later I got to get ready for the fall and winter teddy,"

"Oh my god John is going to be piss,"

"Oh well he lost this thing,"

"You are right about that,"

Than Sandra want and change into the 2011 fall and winter lingerie and the guys was in the dressing room watching all the divas and when Sandra came out there they all was shock how good she look in her Embroidered eyelet baby doll with Stiletto sandal heels on and she was so scare she was going to break her ankle she did good even show off her little ass.

"Oh my god no she didn't do the diva collection runway," Randy said "I'll be back I need to talk to her,"

"Dude she isn't your wife," Matt said

"Dam I think I got with the wrong friend," Lorenzo said

"John is a stupid ass," Alvin said aka MVP "Shit if I wasn't married,"

"I hear ya bro I hear ya I wouldn't let nobody touch that," Shelton said

"Ya man she pretty hot isn't she," Kofi said.

"Will they both did wrong and um yeah she was being the faithful one and now look at her she turning into Amy,"

"Let it go Matt,"

"Sandra is a strong woman and she is looking very nice," Santino said

"Dang John fucks up big ass time," Jeff said

"Guys, guys do you know …um do you know…yeah, yeah John is stupid ass man I see why Randy and Dave slept with her,"

"What did I do wrong now?"

"Nothing man we just looking at the diva collection,"

"Oh my god oh my god is that Sandy?"

"Yeah you didn't know she was taking Melina spot since you got her lock up,"

"Oh my god shit I can't look at her,"

Everyone look at Dave like he say a bad word or something.

"Dude why not she is hot babe wonder she like younger men," Johnny Morrison said

"Nah she like real men," Carlos said smiling "Now that's cool,"

"Shit what she been doing," Dave, said

"Working out,"

"I can see that I guess she had to do something I am glad she didn't go the other way,"

"Oh yeah if she was younger I bet she would,"

"Yeah she might,"

"Man what the hell he was thinking," Kenny said

"JTG, Shay you seen this,"

"Yo she is smoking hot," JTG said

"She make a man cum just by walking," Mark said aka Undertaker

Everyone turn to Mark when he said that.

"Man oh man she can make snow melt from the Maple Leaf and make hot syrup," Adam said "She should got with me,"

"Hey I dance with her at Dave and Melina wedding," Eddie smile said aka Primo Colon

"Yeah so I got to kiss from her on my birthday," Carlos said aka Carlito

"John is our boy and all but yo he fuck up like everyone say he fuck he really had a good woman on his hand not only that she understand what hell is going on around here,"

"I wonder if …"

John came into the dress room everyone got quiet, Jamie broke the silence, and he said something that piss John off and John grab him and throws him up to the lockers.

"Hey, hey I was just saying what everyone was saying before you came in here,"

"Oh you little mother fucker talking about me behind my back!"

"You better low that tone boy," Mark said

"What at least I didn't leave Sandra for a whore,"

"You better take it back," Mark said

"What is everyone so hot on Sandra remember she use to be very obese none of you would had got with her 20years ago or more when she was fat chick now she lose all that all you want to bang her,"

"Wow you use to be married to a former fat chick that turn into a Playboy model," Ted Jr. said

"Yeah I did got a problem with it," John said

"Hey she looks good now let her do it I'm with you bro I wonder if she like younger stud men," Cody said

"One more word I am going to kick your ass over this arena,"

"Dude am I suppose to get scared,"

"Better do something,"

"Yo John you better slow down bro alright we all not rookies in here,"

"I don't give a fuck that's still mother of my daughter I don't know what she thinking about doing this she just trying to piss me off,"

"And its working dam you lose both children and your wife and Sierra don't want anything to do with you no more man you are fucking looser,"

John walked over toward Lorenzo and looked him in the eyes.

"You better treat my son like he is your son you better treat his mother like a queen you got that,"

"Dude you better get out my face you got what you wanted you got Liz back and you got her now Sandra going to Europe and Sierra is moving with me to the Bronx,"

"You will never be that boy father I am his father and I am always going to be as long as I am living that's my son got it!"

"Why his mother had to take another DNA test huh why did Sandra have to take one?"

"What?"

"Yeah Sandra didn't tell you,"

"No she didn't say anything you think I father Marcie?"

"I didn't think it Liz,"

"Whoa, whoa you let that stupid bitch brain wash you thinking that I was the father of Marcie John I know I put you in the power bomb and Paul choke slam you couple times what the hell you thinking," Dave said.

"I had to prove something,"

"Prove what you there is nothing to prove all you had to count backwards you would known when she got lock up dumb ass no wonder she was ready to kick Liz ass I should had let her,"

Meanwhile Randy want to the divas area and they was celebrating how good they did and Sandra was opening a bottle of champagne for the girls and he ask to speak to Sandra.

"What's up?"

"Are you drinking tonight?"

"No,"

"Alright so um why are you doing this,"

"For fun why the guys are talking aren't they Randy don't play that big brother role with me its okay I told Marcie in her own two year old way that mommy is going to model some clothes for Mrs. Stephanie and Maria and Alexis and she was cool with it come on now you didn't say anything when we did Wrestlemania fashion show,"

"No I didn't I am sorry I was thinking of Becky when she use to do that I'm glad she decided to give up wrestling you know how that was to have her around here,"

"Yeah so you and Nathan couldn't cheat,"

"I haven't been cheating on Suzanne,"

"Oh yeah what is this,"

Randy seen the picture of the blonde-haired person he met in England when he was doing some promotion for the company for their up coming European tour and he met her on a local TV station.

"She the host of the morning news and um she wanted to take a picture of me and her and she just so happen sitting on my lap,"

"I never seen a news reporter dress like that,"

"Will she was off duty at the time,"

"Yeah oh okay you better not hurt her,"

"I am not going to hurt her my name Randy Orton not John Cena I know what I got is special,"

"So you and Suzanne didn't have a fight or anything,"

"No its because we got six kids now and we can not be traveling a lot of places beside your mom isn't home she want to visited Linda and my mom also want and visited Linda also so its going to be hard you know,"

"Alright I thought you two had a fight and you left her in St. Louis,"

"Nope," Randy said giving her that cocky smile he haves.

"I hate when you smile like that,"

"Oh so sorry I thought you like my smile,"

"Sandy comes here for second,"

"Alright I am going to see these ladies are up to,"

"Alright,"

Randy gave Sandra a hug and kiss on the cheek and than she want back into the dressing room and they surprise her with a going way party meanwhile John was getting ready to go to the ring and John realize he still had his wedding ring on he took it off and put it his bag and he grab the world title he won it by accident and he want out to the ring some was cheering some was booing than Triple H came down there and he got the biggest cheers ever.

Meanwhile in the back Stephanie told Sandra what was going to happen?

"You serious he going to say that,"

"Yeah watch and listen he doesn't say your name he is going to say Maya name I know she is the reason all came about so it's a start so don't get mad at Paul its going to come out of left field because that's not what I wrote he is going to look like a deer in a headlight,"

"Shame I am not going to be here for Unforgiving but I will be watching I hope I can DVR it over there,"

"Do they have that there?"

"I am not sure but I know I can get an early copy of it," Sandra smile said to Stephanie.

"Yeah you can get the raw copy of it,"

"Thank you,"

Meanwhile in the ring Mike was standing how these two men going to steal the show how it going to be and he had two men sign the contract and than they going to have a debate on their match how they going to be each other.

"John Cena you will go first you have ten minutes to talk and that start now,"

"Triple H you and I been to this dance before we was world champion TV champion tag team champion ever champion we can think of we was it now, now at Unforgiving we do this one more time we are a lot older now some us have other interest now but we will still be one who steal the show you don't like me and I don't like you but I can say I have a lot respect for you and let the best man win and we all know its going to be me I have Kerry on my side I can't loose,"

Some of the fans booed when he said that Sandra rolled her eyes at the scream. Than the Cena, suck chant started and Triple H try to tell everyone to lower it down some.

"Will we can see how they feel about you but for real I am not going to lie to you, you took this company to another level with your bed sheets rock star attitude got more women and girls to love you wants to married ya but that's not going to help you in the ring with the Game I been in this over 15years I seen people come and go and you know you shock me that you are still here why John why you still here what you scared that you will be stereotype in Hollywood what you don't think you are good enough,"

"I tell you why I am still here I love this sport yeah I might have a new attitude and I might had change my ways but I love to wrestle I told my fans from day one I would not leave for Hollywood and I am not I don't care how much money they give me my love is for pro wrestling,"

"ACT LIKE YOU LOVES THIS SPORT!"

"I do every time I put this belt on the line I fighting for my friends and family for my fans out there you see I don't have a back up like you I don't have the right connection like you I am not married to the boss daughter I don't fly in the private jet or have a tour bus and have the great luxury like you do I don't have friends in the office like you I am sorry,"

"Yeah you are that you are sorry look at you John this isn't you sleeping with different women and not caring for the title you didn't earn it you got on because it was four way and you just so happen to take the win on the last pin,"

"Yeah at least I did what can you say,"

The crowed started booing louder at John, he did not let it bother him too much, and Triple H was smiling from ear to ear.

"You know John at least I am still with my wife can you say about you oh wait she broke up the engagement lets see why you first slept with Mickie James that didn't work than you got with that crazy woman whose name I am not even going to say but yeah you know how to pick them than when you finally found some good you let her go Maya was the best thing you had she knew about the sport she loves this sport she wasn't in WWE for getting a contract to Playboy she was real wrestler she was train by the best you blew that off to be that slut whore Kerry what Maya too strong for you what you was scare that she would kick everyone ass in the back including yours why you let Maya go but hell you are happy with Kerry Slut I mean Kerry um ,um what is her last name ?"

Everyone started chanting slut and John was turning red in the face.

"Triple H at Unforgiving you will see the new passion I have inside me you going to see the real me and I might suck but your girl still wants to get with me anyway I am going to stay world heavyweight if you like it or not!"

"You know something John you can't run to Vince no more you can't cry to any of the road managers or the suites in the back no more yeah I been in movies I been on different shows and I still show the fans love I still show the people who brought me here and I am that dam good wake up John your time isn't now its game time and I will be the 14 time world heavyweight champion don't you or your slut whore forget that the kids who was your biggest fans are now teenagers guess what they don't love you no more your little girl fans are now grown women fans all grown up now don't love you no more no body loves you know more since you turn your back on your real fans hell your own family members don't love you know more you really mess up big time and I will become your world heavyweight champion,"

Than Randy Orton music hit and he came down there and smiling at some of Sandra's old co workers who was there.

"Will gentlemen I hope you all didn't forgot me I might be still hurt and not clear to wrestle but I will be back soon and whoever is the champion I will be getting my World Title back oh yeah Triple H that was great speech who wrote that for you,"

"Don't worry about,"

"Anyway that's beside the point John Cena you need to leave the ladies alone don't you get they want me now and I love the ladies,"

The women in the crowed started to scream when he said that and Sandra in the back during the gab me sign.

"What do you want Orton,"

"I want my title back and I am putting you two on notice I am not let you two think you are the great ones around here,"

Than Randy left out of the ring and he was walking up the ramp and John Cena, and Triple H stare at each than the show want to break, and when they got to the back John waited for Paul to get back there and Randy was standing there and he knew that John was mad what Paul had said about him.

"Yeah I see ya later what,"

"Would you like to explain what you said about me?"

"There is nothing to explain you do suck you always suck and I am not going to walk on egg shells either and I going to tell you right here and now that was fuck up what you did to your wife your daughter your son you shutting them out because you want to be with the love of your life ever thought maybe she isn't the one that there could be someone better it's a true fact since you got back with Liz your popularly want down about good 25 now if it gets out that you are married you will not be the man no more and I think god that Sandra is that more mature than that bitch you are with she didn't put private pictures of you and her together thank about it your career is over with if its gets out,"

"So be it I don't care Sandra and my daughter going to England my son is moving to New York if its over its over I don't care no more it was a great run and I am getting older and I have different out look on life I am growing you can't stay the same person forever or you will be steal some think I been steal since 2005,"

"Daddy, daddy," Marcie said

"Hey baby where mommy,"

"Talking to Mrs. Steph,"

"Oh you about to leave,"

"Yeah you coming to grandmom house right,"

"No sweetie I am going overseas and I will see you next Friday but don't tell mommy okay,"

"Oh okay,"

"I am going to miss you daddy,"

"Me too sweetie bean,"

"Come on Marcie let get you back to your mom before she have a stroke about you missing," Randy said.

"Okay bye daddy love you,"

"Love you too,"

Randy took Marcie to Stephanie office and Sandra and Stephanie was talking and he over heard some of things they was talking about.

"I tried to get over him. I saw him somewhere the other day, and the feelings I had for him were rekindled. Now I am back in love with him and I want him back. I do not know what to do, I am so confused. Last night I did something I thought I would ever do again, I had sex with him for last time it was good too I do not know Steph what to do,"

"I believe that in a sense you never really stop loving anyone. It may not be the same kind of love, but deep down there is still some sort of affinity towards John I mean you two have a kid together of course you still going to love him. In many situations, it may be this belief that causes people to hold on to a past love so strongly and that's why he is back with Liz but I am sure you have heard the saying, "If you love someone set them free, if it was meant to be they will come back to you." Unfortunately, in most cases of separation it really was not meant to be you know,"

"Hey munchkin here ran off to see John so I am bring her back,"

"Marcie you suppose to be sleep,"

"So sorry mommy I wanted to see daddy,"

"You will see him before we go alright I better get home,"

"Alright we will see each other soon I am going to miss you,"

"Me too love you guys so much,"

"We love you too,"

"Sandy cans I crash over your mom house,"

"Yeah sure,"

"Alright let me get my bag be right back,"

"Alright I'll meet you at the car,"

Sandra left the arena, she had tears falling, Marcie gave her kiss on the hand she got into the car, and it was a note from John. Randy came up behind her.

"What's that?"

"A note from John,"

"Oh what does it say?"

" It says I sit and wander everyday whether you are going to be back in my arms  
Once more...I began to finally realize you are gone ,Gone from me, my heart, and my soul I loved you with everything and more. What did you have to go without letting me say Goodbye? Give a call when you get in England I will always love you Sandy and tell Marcie I would love her forever as well you two are my best girls. Love you always John," Sandra said with tears falling from her eyes.

"Funny how he loves you for a minute and than goes running to Liz,"

"Mommy why are you crying,"

"No reasons come on its way past your bed time we need to get you home,"

"I am not sleepy,"

"You always say that," Randy said

"I'm not Uncle Rand,"

"I bet you homemade chocolate chip cookies that you be sleep when we get home,"

"No,"

"Come on scare to I would win,"

"No mommy don't want me have chocolate chip cookies,"

"You don't,"

"Not all the time no I don't once and while,"

"Let her have it this week place it's my going way present to her,"

"Alright if you make from scratch it will be alright,"

"Well do,"

"Who knew Randy Orton knows how to make cookies,"

"I can even make you blush,"

"Don't go there Orton we have a two year old in the car,"

"If she stays up I'll take you two out to dinner don't you dare tell anyone either,"

"Deal I won't I want another tattoo before I go,"

"Get one I'll get one also,"

"Bet,"

Than they got to the house and her mom still in West Newbury and time they got there just when wrestling was going off and she put her daughter in bed and Sandra and Randy had a glass wine than she want to sleep and Randy want to her room and gave her a kiss on the lips and she whisper John's name and he left out the room and the next morning John came over to see his daughter while Sandra and Randy run some earrings before they leave to England and Marcie and John had a tea party and Sandra mom came home with John's dad.

"Mommy back mommy, grandmom granddaddy daddy, daddy grandpop is here,"

"How you doing son,"

"Just spending time with my daughter before they leave,"

"Where Sandra at,"

"She had to get her work visa and passport and all that great stuff before she leaves,"

"Grandmom grandpa would you like to come to my tea party,"

"No grandpa is tired,"

"How is mom?"

"She isn't during well at all,"

"I have to go and see her,"

"Yes please do it's a matter of time,"

"Yeah,"

"Here she comes with Orton,"

"He isn't going overseas with you all,"

"No he was just running his mouth last night,"

"Oh,"

"Hey mom hey fabulous,"

"What in the world did you two do?"

"We got tattoos and I want up to my job and everything is already for tomorrow,"

"What did you two get," John said

"I got a rose with my children's name,"

"I thought you say you weren't getting anymore," Sandra mom said

"Yeah but Sandy wanted another so I sayed what the heck,"

"What did you get?"

"I got Shawn Michaels tattoo with the s and dagger through the heart with the words saying love sucks on the handle part you can't really see it,"

"Oh Sandra why you got that for,"

"Because love do sucks and I always love that tattoo he had."

"Sandy come on now that's no reason to get one,"

"Mommy did you buy me anything,"

"Yes I did but it is lunch time and after you eat lunch I'll give it to you,"

"Daddy Uncle Rand is going to make us cookies,"

"Sweetie Uncle Randy can't bake,"

"Yes he can daddy he going to make us chocolate chip cookies,"

"It was bet so he going to make cookie for her,"

"Awe isn't sweet of you,"

"Yeah my girls got me to learn how to bake did you know Suzanne don't know how to bake,"

"She can bake she is a great baker,"

"Really,"

"Yes she knows about your secret talent and she wants you to do the baking,"

"She is slick,"

"Yeah just like her tag team partner here,"

"Who me,"

"Yes you who was it that say I can't work the grill,"

"I can't work my mom grill,"

"Yes you can I show you how to do it,"

The rest of the day was busy, John and Randy had to leave that night and John, and his dad was talking while he was driving back to Tampa area.

"You and Sandra are getting alone,"

"We trying its hard it's hard,"

"Yeah so um everything settles now,"

"Yeah, yeah Liz and I going to be living together for a while so at least I won't be alone,"

"I don't believe you going to let her into your life after she leaves you and she some how convince you that Dave or Randy father your daughter and you want to be with her,"

"Its over with now there is nothing more to say on that I knew she was mind but I don't know I just had to make sure you know,"

"You know I didn't raise you to be mean and cold blood that was real evil what you did to Sandra and Sierra I hope they know that its not the real you and one day they can forgive you,"

"Dad I am sorry I just feel it's hard to be with Sandra you know that,"

"That should be the reason you slept with a co worker who was black also so don't you dear say it's a race thing alright that's not what it is what is it,"

"I am mad that my so call best friend slept with her she didn't even tell me about it how would you never mind but I thought she would be different she wouldn't do that to me and she did,"

"Did you paid any attention when you want for help you have to learn to forgive lord knows she did with you she good woman and you letting her go like that,"

"I know that everyone keep telling me that but it is for the best alright,"

"Alright."

Meanwhile all the divas that she is friends with came over to her mom house and hang out.

"I still can't believe that happen that's too funny,"

"We going to miss you,"

"I know I am too I am glad you all was able to come over,"

"You kidding me we wouldn't miss this for the world,"

"Shame we are going to South America not to Europe but we will be there in November and for Wrestlemania,"

"I know that's going to be so much and I can not wait,"

"Yeah I should be big as a house by than,"

"When are you due?"

"End of the month of April beginning of May,"

"Oh wow I thought it was later than that,"

"Yeah a lot people thought that,"

"Are you coming back or this is it,"

"Yeah I am coming back one more time,"

"That's cool so um anyone wants another drink or anything,"

"No,"

"No,"

"You going to be working with soccer player's right,"

"Yeap,"

"Is David Beckham still playing over there now or in the states," Maria said

"He is playing in Los Angels now I think you think I am going to be working for his old team,"

"Yeah I did so sorry I was having a blond moment,"

"Maria you are not blond,"

"I know that's why I said that,"

"Alright no more cosmos for you,"

"Yeah I better lay off them,"

"So are you living in Bolton or just working there and living another part England," Katie asks.

"I am living and working in Bolton,"

"That's great can't wait to see your flat when you get there," Layla said

"Yeah its nice place and I can not wait to learn the area the people the different things,"

"Trust you and me you will be in shock,"

"Yeah I know but that's cool also because I love to learn,"

"Oh trust me you and that little one is going to learn,"

The next Sandra got up early and she pack the last of her clothes and her daughters things most of her things was sent to her new place she only going to have two bags with her on the plane and she did her daughter hair and Sierra and Johnny came to see them off and they was talking.

"Will I am all pack myself I am leaving in two days,"

"I wish you all the luck and um I am sorry for the entire name calling I did to you before the accident," Sandra said

"I am so, so sorry for breaking you and John up I am so sorry about that but I was so in love with him,"

"Yeah me too me too I still love him as a friend now that's we ever going to be is friends and he being a real pain right now but I still got feelings for him,"

"Yeah, yeah he haven't called huh,"

"Nope,"

"He haven't called me either will let him be alone,"

"Trust you and me he isn't alone he is with Liz,"

"You was with him during the Liz years was he this stuck up was he so cocky that his you know what don't stank,"

"No he was quiet and stay to himself and nice but that was after he broke up with her again,"

"Yeah he lose something I don't know he isn't himself since you and him broke up than he started to be himself again than bang he turn to another person,"

"I really didn't know notice that,"

"Yeah I did,"

"Mommy, mommy looks Johnny draw a picture for me,"

"That was nice of you what do you say to your brother,"

"Thank you big brother,"

"You are welcome I am going to miss you and mommy Sandy,"

"We going to miss you too,"

Than Sandra and Marcie and her mom and Sierra and Johnny all want down to the airport and their flight was on time and the quiet storm was on the radio and John knew Sandra mom listen to that station and he called and dedicated a song to her Mariah Carey song that Sandra and John had heard at her concert in Vegas while she was pregnant with Marcie and Sandra try not to cry and when they got to the airport check the time of the plane and it was on time and Sandra tears coming down so did her mom because it was time to go.

"Will this is good-bye for now mommy don't cry I'll be back don't worry I know we never been away from each other this long but it for our good we get alone better a part awe don't cry Johnny," Sandra said giving her mom a hug

"I want you and daddy stay together why he fall out of love with you why I love you as my second mommy,"

"I love your daddy but when you are older you would understand it wasn't you or Marcie fault we fall out of love it was us so I want you be a good boy for your mommy sake and do good in first and second grade I'll be back in time for you to start third I'll make sure I come to Bronx New York to see ya and I hope your dad brings you next year for Wrestlemania," Sandra said giving Johnny a hug

"Marcie is sleep might be easy for her to say goodbye I never hated you Sandy I was just jealous of you and I want to…."

"No need to explain we are both over it alright we are over it I better go or you three are suck with me cheers,"

"Starting all ready,"

"Oh hail Queen Sandy,"

"Yeah right,"

"Love you mommy Sandy,"

"I love you too milkshake,"

Sandra and Marcie got on the train and want to the part where they had to go through and John did get there but it was too late he can see them on the train and he had tears falling and he knew he really did love her.

"She is gone now good can we get home," Liz said

"I'll be back I need to talk to Sierra,"

"No you don't she letting you off you don't have a dam thing to say to her she is out of your life now Johnny its me and you again like it was before you got into wrestling remember how much fun we had come on let's get out of here."

"Mommy there go daddy,"

"I don't see him you sure was him,"

"Yes,"

"It might been Uncle Danny or Uncle Matt they look like daddy,"

"Why the be coming down here for,"

"To see your daddy,"

"Why,"

"Come on we got to get home,"

On the plane, Marcie woke up and she started to get sick and thank god Sandra and Marcie had seat to themselves and Sandra got the sick bag and let her laid down on her lap she sang Mariah Carey I Still Believe and little later on that night, Marcie drank some ginger ale and she was feeling better.

"I told not to stuff yourself with all them cookie,"

"Cookie good for me,"

"No,"

"Mommy where we going,"

"London England we going to live there for a while,"

"You daddy had a fight,"

"Yes we did and we just going to be away from each other,"

"Why,"

"Your dad fall in love with someone else,"

"He don't love me no more,"

"He loves very much he told me in the letter,"

"Oh why he didn't come,"

"Because he is working,"

"He loves his job more than us,"

"No he just um Marcie go back to sleep we got another four hours on this plane okay,"

"I want daddy to come with us,"

"I told you he is working,"

"Why can he be like Uncle Rand?"

"Uncle Randy is hurt and he going back to work soon too,"

"I never work there I never get to see daddy,"

"Why you want your daddy around for,"

"I love him and he is funny,"

"He made you and Johnny help him clean the back yard remember,"

"Oh yeah but it was fun,"

"Go to sleep,"'

"Okay,"

Four hours had past the time is 11:47am and they landed and Sandra had to wake up Marcie who was feeling little better and than they was nearest to last people of the plane and their was person holding a sign for Sandra and she smile and Marcie started asking question.

"Who's that?"

"That's someone I am going to be working with,"

"He looks like daddy,"

"Nah,"

"Hello Sandra,"

"Hello are you Conrad,"

"Yes, yes hello and who is this pretty little lady,"

"Hi I'm Marcela Jordan Cena what's your name,"

"My name is Conrad Ian Gates,"

"Sorry about that she just learning her whole name,"

"Don't be I have a two year old myself,"

"Oh okay so you and your wife knows how ignoring they can get sometimes,"

"Yes I do,"

"Excuses me are you Conrad Gates,"

"Yes I am,"

"Oh god you are my favorite footballer can I have your autograph,"

"Sure,"

Conrad started signing the paper and than the teenage boys want on their way and he smile at Sandra and Marcie.

"You play on Bolton,"

"Yes I am the skipper of the team,"

"Oh so where is the owner,"

"She is shopping today that was more important plus she is my ex wife and the mother of my daughter and she owns the team,"

"Whoa,"

"Do you have any bags?"

"Yes but its only two bags I shipped most of our stuff here,"

"Cheers,"

"Mommy look daddy is on the wall,"

"Your husband is wrestler,"

"My ex husband and yeah that's him sweetie I don't know if he is coming because he isn't on Smackdown,"

"Oh why they put his picture up,"

"Because he is popular and he is the money maker for Vince,"

"Oh,"

"Hello Mr. Gates will be needing taxi,"

"Can you bring up the car?"

"Yes sir,"

"Cheers,"

"What position you play,"

"Any position you want me to play," Conrad said looking at Sandra's body

"Excuses me,"

"I mean I'm a striker,"

"Mommy I have to go,"

"Can you hold it until we get to my new job?"

"Radisson Edwardian Hotel is a long ride it isn't right round corner anything,"

"Oh okay I better take her huh,"

"Yes,"

"I'll be right back,"

Sandra want to the bathroom and she look at all her mess text messages from everyone WWE and ECW and one from her ex husband she open it and say I miss you and I love you and she close it up and than they left the bathroom and got into the car.

"You know you going to be moving to Bolton,"

"Yes I looking forward to it,"

"I don't know why Amber had you coming into London,"

"I think she wanted me to meet her at hotel,"

"Stewart did Mrs. Gates tell you where to drop off Mrs. Cena,"

"I am back to maiden name now its Moore,"

"Miss Moore," he smile.

"Yes she told me to drop off at Radisson Edwardian Hotel,"

"Thank you Stewart,"

"You are quite welcome sir,"

The ride was breath taking it was her second time there she want there when she took the job and look at her place that she will be living at.

"Mommy look at that wheel ride can we go on that,"

"Maybe little later I have business take of first alright,"

"How about tomorrow or one day this week I'll take you and your mums out for the day plus might go and see Queen Elizabeth than and you can meet my little Hailey,"

"Mommy can we mommy,"

"We will see,"

"Just want you to get to know England,"

"Wow that place a lot bigger than on TV oh god is that Prince William oh my god I remember when he was born I was little but I do remember wow I got to see real life prince I got to take a pic of it I am so sorry I am acting like a tourist right now but trust you and me I do not see this everyday,"

"You do you look too young to remember when Prince William was born,"

"Yes I am in my 30's,"

"No way wow you look amazing,"

"Cheers mate I hope we can be mates," Sandra said smile.

"You pick up fast don't you?"

"I am a big fan of Footballer Wives I use to watch it on BBC America and you look like one of the characters on there,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah but I must say you are very handsome,"

"Thank you,"

"Here we are sir madam,"

"Thank you,"

"Thank you,"

"Conrad you made it oh you must be Sandra welcome to London,"

"Thank you this is my daughter Marcela but we call her Marcie,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Hello you look like my godmother Melina,"

"Yes she do look like Melina little bit don't she,"

"Yes,"

"One of your bff,"

"Yeah,"

"Hailey I want you to meet someone this is Marcie can you say hi to her,"

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"Mommy she got a Dora doll too,"

"Yes she does just like yours,"

"Cool,"

"Mommy she is pretty," Hailey said

"So are you," Marcie said

"Wow this isn't the same little girl who was acted shy around her playmates in Orlando,"

"I have my nanny watch them while we talk,"

"Marcie I want you to be a good for Miss um what's your nanny name,"

"Jean Hanson,"

"I want you to be good for Miss Hanson okay,"

"Yes mommy I will,"

"Thank you,"

Shell we go in the conference room,"

"Yes,"

Sandra and Amber and Conrad want into the room and there was five other people and Sandra was calm and cool and she put on a smile and than they started their meeting and than they start signing papers and than time they was done they it was dinner time and it will be Marcie and Sandra first non American dinner they will have Conrad being the great host took them to a nice restaurant that had kids meal and Marcie had fish fingers and chips and Sandra had the same thing only adult version of it and Sandra had great talk with Conrad about life in England and about his team mates and the tabloid The Mirror took pictures of Sandra and Conrad and the girls.

"Oh my god that dude is taking our picture why,"

"You know David Beckham right,"

"Yeah he is another football hottie I wouldn't mind getting to know what about him,"

"Will he is my cousin,"

"SHUT UP ARE YOU REALLY,"

"Yes our mums are sisters,"

"Now I look at you yeah you do look like him a little bit,"

"Just joking I am not related to David Beckham,"

"You got me but why they following you are you popular guy,"

"Yes I am,"

"Because not only I am part owner and I am also a player,"

"Ever thought of hanging it up,"

"Nope,"

"How old are you,"

"Younger than you,"

"Okay like how many years between us,"

"How old were you in 1983,"

"I was 7years old,"

"How long you and Amber been divorced,"

"Three years I know the math isn't adding up but she is my little girl from affair I had her birth mom pass away and um Amber help me with her and we told Hailey her birthmother gave us her to raise and we had I know earlier I said my wife is her mom because she the only mom she knew plus we had bad miscarriage so than here she comes with Hailey,"

"That's nice of her I did the same thing I help my ex with his son when his mom was sick,"

"Is she still alive?"

"Yeah she made it through,"

"That's good,"

"Yeah,"

The rest of the night, they talk and than they want, back to the hotel and was saying good night.

"Thank you for a lovely night I haven't been out in while that was fun poor things they are knock out,"

"Want to hang out tomorrow I after practice,"

"No I want to get to my place and get everything fix up nice and I need to call my family oh god I haven't called none of them but they might had think I was tired traveling if they only knew,"

"Oh that's all taking care of everything is all set and all you to do is put your bags that you brought with you away we took everything put it together oh yeah I have to practice I forgot about that want to meet the team we all should be there since you are our PR and website designer,"

Conrad try to kiss Sandra on the lips and she pull away even though she wanted to kiss him and she knew it be too soon she had to make sure she was over John.

"Sure I want to keep this as business like I'll be your friend but I am not ready for another relationship I only been divorced only a week this Monday thank you for setting up my house I can't wait to see how it looks,"

"I understand,"

"Here we are will Mr. Gates even though you are not the computer guy you still cool,"

"Thank you even though you are as beautiful as Millie B from Spice Girls I am honor to work with you,"

"Same here,"

"Thank you,"

"Good night,"

"Good night,"

Than Sandra wants to her room and she called her mom, they talk for a while, and than she called Suzanne and they was talking for along time.

"Woman did you call your mom,"

"Yes I called her before I call you I know she told me I should have called right away,"

"Its nuts around here all them acting up today I got nervous,"

"Why they was crying a lot,"

"Yeah,"

"Oh poor babies,"

"Yeah and the big one also he miss you,"

"Randy misses me wow why,"

"Yeah he was so worried about you and he started crying I guess it is because all you want through and he and I didn't get to say good bye when you left I hear that he made cookies for Marcela,"

"Yeah they was good too so good she got sick on the plane,"

"Awe is she okay,"

"Yeah I met the owner and guess what,"

"What,"

"It's a woman who owns the team and her ex husband plays on the team and he sits on the board and Suzanne he is hottie he looks little like David Beckham he got me good tonight over dinner,"

"Whoa you want out on a date tonight dam woman you are moving fast I mean I would too if I have to get …"

"Suzanne breath take a break listen it wasn't a date he had his daughter and I had mind he wanted to show us little of London before we got to suburban world of Bolton any who oh my god I seen the Queen Liz house and I got to see Prince William he is cute and a lot taller in person than on TV and their house is a lot bigger than what I thought it was and the tabloid The Mirror was followed him and they was taking pictures of us having dinner with our children and tomorrow I am going to my new home its all done everything is set up for me isn't that cool,"

Suzanne did not say anything for a good two minutes and Sandra had to scream at Suzanne.

"Oh my god you got to meet Prince William,"

"He was giving a press conference I don't know what was going on,"

"I see it on the news hold on for a minute,"

"Okay I am getting sleepy,"

"Alright they just played it I freaking hate you right now,"

"Why,"

"They doing another concert next summer and our group is going to be there,"

"Who,"

"New Kids on the Block and Kiss Bon Jovi,"

"Suzanne tell that half naked man that you are married to that you need a vacation and send the kids to the grandparents and get your ass over here,"

"Yeah you make it so freaking easy,"

"Your kids near by aren't they,"

"You know I would curse your butt out by now,"

"You know they got John on the Billboard here for Smackdown tour for November,"

"Really,"

"Yeah is he switching brand,"

"No I don't know,"

"Oh okay oh yeah New Kids is coming over in November also and I am going to try to go Conrad have some connection,"

"His name is Conrad isn't against the rules to date your boss who works with his ex wife whoa Sandra you going to be label as the other woman,"

"He been divorce now for three years he had a one night with a woman and she had their daughter and Amber his ex wife is helping him to raise his daughter,"

"Wow that's nice of her but if he is a popular footballer you might be all over the news over there even though them mad dogs is not that bad like over here you imagine if you got with Beckham oh god you would had to leave England,"

"Nah they not as pop like Conrad Ian Gates,"

"How you know his whole name,"

"Your god daughter being little out going today and she sayed hi my name is Marcela Jordan Cena what's yours and he smile at her and got down to her level and told her and he was checking me out I know he was anywho and that's how I know his whole name."

"No way she always run and hides behind you,"

"I know I know she is amazing sometimes she scares me I see me in her,"

"Just make sure he isn't you know Chester,"

"Yes I know I am going to look it up trust me but I am not dating right now we just going to stay friends that's it keep on the work level that's it hell I don't like to mix work with pleasure,"

"I know you would jump Javier bones a month after you found out he likes wrestling like you do,"

"Shut up I can't believe you brought his name up wonder how he is doing,"

"Who knows so how old is Mr. Conrad Gates,"

"He is 28years old,"

"Yo he is younger than Randy oh my god Sandy,"

"I know I know I am rocking the …wait a minute wait a minute age is just a number so who gives a flying monkey ass if I am dating younger hell John dating younger some what she is two years younger than him,"

"Yeah will I have to feed these babies include the big baby Randy got RJ already watching his old wrestling video and he show his dad wrestling he even show his grandfather wrestling days the little bit video they do have on him and his grandmom**," (AN: I don't know if Randy grandmom was a woman wrestler or not if someone knows the answer to that let me know thank you)**

"Oh wow he is giving a three month old a wrestling lesson,"

"Yeah he just laugh at the TV its cute you have to see it and Jamie he is sitting there listen to Randy I think Jamie is the one going to be the wrestler ,"

"That's good he laughs at his crazy father I would also laugh at him will don't push them let them make up their own minds"

"Will you please tell that to my husband?"

"I will when he comes over here anywho I am getting tired and I need my sleep I am sleeping in and so I'll call ya on Sunday or Monday,"

"Alright sure I'll be up just call me a decent hour alright,"

"Yeap I will give big boy a hug and a kiss for me and tell Randy to snap out of it,"

"I will see ya,"

"Bye,"

Soon as Sandra, hang up the phone Conrad text her message.

**Have a good night**

Sandra text him back.

**You too think you for dinner and the short mini tour**

Send

**I hope we can do it again; you are so much fun to hang out with**

Send

**Lol thank u I hope I can be I need to get to sleep or I'll bee a cranky bitch in the morning**

Send

**Oh, we all ready have one we do not need another lol**

Send

**That's cool I don't have to be the head bitch around there lol**

Send

**Lol cheers see ya at breakfast yeah**

Send

**No maybe brunch or lunch I am tired its all depends when Marcie wakes up she likes her dad hates to get up too early or if don't get enough sleep he is cranky.**

Send

**K we can do lunch than we will be practicing all day so come to the stadium**

Send

**K I will nite **

Send

**Nite **

The next day Sandra sleep until 1pm and Marcie was up watching Nickelodeon while Sandra getting dress and she seen John came on the commercial and she found out his surprise and she pick up her mommy cellphone and called her daddy. Meanwhile in the state John and Liz were making love when John's phone rings.

"Don't answer it baby oh you feel so hot and good right now don't stop,"

"I have to its Sandy,"

"Shit,"

"Hello,"

"Hi daddy,"

"Hey pumpkin what you doing,"

"Mommy and I going to out with Mr. Conrad and his daughter Hailey we going to on the big wheel ride I seen you on TV here you going to be on award show,"

"Yes sweetie I am who Mr. Conrad"

"He is a football player at mommy's job we going to see the house today and we might even see the queen,"

"Do you know what time is it over here in United Stated sweetie?"

"No."

"Its real early and daddy was still sleep."

"That's why you sound so funny,"

Liz was jerking off John while he talk to his daughter and he had his eyes close and she put her mouth on his hard manhood and he laid down on the bed.

"Sweetie I have to go back to sleep my head hurting okay,"

"Awe daddy I'm so sorry I woke you up,"

"That's okay you can call me back later okay,"

"Alright bye daddy,"

"Bye sweet pea," John said hanging up the phone. "That was wrong that was my daughter on the phone,"

"I don't give a fuck if it was the queen of England this is my time to be with my husband to be so when you going to break all them bitches heart that you are getting married,"

"You know Vince don't want me to talk about my love life what's so ever,"

"Them bitches needs to know you are taking what I got to do put hickeys on you I want them to know John it's not fair,"

"Life isn't fair now I have to deal with the baby momma drama you know Marcie is going to tell Sandra I didn't want to talk to her she so happy I am going over there next week Randy and I even though we are not on speaking terms right now I am glad she called me on the cell than on the computer that would scare her,"

"Whoopee do she already fuck up look who is her mother and father one white one black do she know what she is right,"

"She knows she is biracial we told her and some people don't like it and some do just stay as yourself they won't see color but you will for all your life be known as a black woman,"

"You told her that or that bitch you married told her that,"

"I was there yes and she understood it in her own two year old brain can handle,"

"You really love her,"

"What,"

"Did you really love her or you just did that so you can piss off your fans and your friends I mean come on what did you see in her she is no Beyoncé plus she was big as a Big Show head,"

"That was wrong as hell that's my daughter mother you talking about," John said getting out of bed "Need to get going,"

"John come on stop getting mad I was just asking you a good question now you getting so defense of it gees it was something you needed to get out of your system now it should be out of your system,"

"It will never be out my system Sandra and I have a daughter together like Sierra and I have a son together now I have to get ready to pick him up I want you gone by time I get here with him,"

"You don't want me around this weekend,"

"No you are not coming with me on the road Johnny and I need to rebound again it been hell on the little guy the last eleven months so we going to have a guys week and you are not going to England with me either I am taking my son instead I see how you are acting no I do not need that drama,"

"Fine, fine will you better enjoy him and that other one that's all the kids you going to have,"

"That's fine with me I don't want a big family,"

"Yeah you and I suppose to have none you broke the promise,"

"Whatever,"

Meanwhile in England Sandra came out of the bathroom, Marcie was sitting on the floor watching the cartoons, and it was Sandra's old time favorite the Smurfs and Sandra sat next to her and smile at her.

"Who were you talking to earlier?"

"I saw daddy on the commercial for the awards show he and Uncle Rand going to be on there and I called daddy but he was still sleep and I woke him up,"

"You know you have to ask me can you use the cell phone I'll let it slid this time but do not do that again daddy works odd hours and he needs his sleep or he be like… hold that thought let me get this door,"

Sandra want to the door and it was Conrad and Hailey with lunch.

"Hi come on in,"

"Thank you I know you are two ready for some fun but before we do here eat its nothing you might get at home but it will do,"

"Thank you thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

"Aren't you little too old to watch the smurfs,"

"Nope Marcie was watching it,"

"Oh I see,"

"That's beautiful ring,"

"Thanks my male best friend gave me it when I found out I was pregnant with Marcie he got it when he was in his home country anywho why you are not at practice young man,"

"It was called off coach and his son had a fight so I got the rest of the day off you will see it on the news,"

"Great you guys putting me to work already and I only been here for 24hours,"

"Welcome,"

"What was the fight about?"

"Can't tell you in front of the girls,"

"WHOA,"

"Yes,"

"Okay will I hope whatever it is they work it out so when is the opening season,"

"Two weeks from today,"

"Sweet can't wait,"

"Yes either can I so how is the sandwich,"

"Not bad pretty good,"

"You like vegetarian food,"

"No way this +

"Yes that's all I eat and Amber and Hailey eats we don't eat red meat or nothing like that strike vegetarian,"

"I only eat red meat once in the blue moon now but when I was younger I was fat I was fat until my early 30's,"

"Wow you look great you work out ah,"

"Yes every other day I don't do girlie stuff I am like a body builder in there her dad and god father is former body builders,"

"Wow I'll stay on your good side,"

"Thank you,"

"Yeah I give you some meals you can make for Marcie,"

"Yeah I am going to try to work that she don't go through what I want through,"

"Must been hard,"

"Yeah it was,"

Than they left the hotel and they drove all the way to Manchester and than they took the bullet train to Bolton and there was a car waiting for them and Conrad show them around Bolton and than it they got to their little flat they will be staying in and Sandra couldn't say anything because the people got it her style down pack and she love it and she found out that Conrad lives cross the way and Amber lives down the street from them and Sandra was shock when she found out her parents own their flat and that's why she not paying low rent on it.

"What do you think?"

"This is really nice thank you,"

"You are welcome oh remember I said I could get you tickets to New Kids on the Block concert here,"

"Yes I do will did you,"

"Yes front row and backstage pass,"

"Oh my god oh my god thank you thank you so much,"

"No problems just make sure maybe get one of them to do our commercial or something,"

"I'll try,"

Than the next week John, Randy, and little Johnny had came over to Bolton and see them and Marcie was getting use to her new home.

"What time daddy coming,"

"Soon,"

"Yeah is he really bring Shakes with him,"

"Yes he is,"

"His mommy knows I don't want daddy to get in trouble,"

"Yes Marcie,"

Than the doorbell ring and Sandra was getting nervous and there was standing at the doorway.

"Hi come on in,"

"Thank you Sandy,"

"Oh my god bubby what you been eating,"

"A lot of Italian food,"

"I see that and you getting so tall,"

"Thank you,"

"Shaky,"

"Shaky that's a new name," Randy said walking into the house and checking out the house. "Nice flat you have here,"

"Thanks how's your arm,"

"Good very good that's for asking I'll be back in four weeks or sooner,"

"Take your time and no more motorcycles either,"

"Yes big sis,"

"John hi,"

"Sandra hi,"

"How are you?"

"Good,"

"Marcie why don't you show Johnny and I around the house,"

"Okay mommy cans Johnny meet Hailey,"

"She might be at Ballet practice but ask Mrs. Amber to come over okay,"

"Alright cheers,"

"Oh no my baby girl is talking in British talk,"

"So what,"

"I didn't come all the way out here to fight with you I just wanted to spend some time with Marcie can I take her to the award show,"

"Sure she would love that specially the partying gifts they get after the show that's why you brought Johnny also right,"

"Yeap early Christmas shopping since you are not coming to the states you doing something different with your look,"

"What's wrong with my looks?"

"Nothing your skin looks different,"

"I been eating rabbit food as you call it,"

"That's not that healthy for you specially if you get remarried again or something,"

"That's not going to happen one time only,"

"Yeah you and that Mr. Conrad dude nothing happen,"

"How you know about Conrad anyway he is the lead captain of the team and I told him I will not mix work with pleasure,"

"Marcie likes him,"

"She is two and four months old she going to like anyone who treats her mommy good,"

"Where is Queen Liz?"

"Home in Tampa,"

"I hear you move back to your home good I am glad you didn't get ride of it,"

"I couldn't remember all my cars there,"

"Oh yeah,"

Than room got quiet and he seen the ring she had on her ring finger,"

"I never seen that ring before your new friend gave you that,"

"NO Kofi gave it to me as a going away present and this one all the guys chip in and brought this one for me its my little fan hall of fame ring like what 2008 class got,"

"That was nice you are well like who knew,"

"Yeah who knew?"

Randy and the children came back, the rest of the day they talk and laugh and than it was time for Marcie, and Johnny to go to bed and Sandra took Hailey home and Conrad was at the door with no shirt on and in his fennel night pants and he smile at his daughter and Sandra couldn't stop looking at his body.

"Hailey had a good time today and she was invited to the Kids Choice Awards is that okay with you and Amber can she go my daughter and step son is going,"

"Yeah sure she can go if you be my date for the team dinner,"

"I was going to go anyway why not we going there for dinner that's it business talk,"

"Yes, yes see you tomorrow,"'

"Bye Miss Moore,"

"Bye, bye good night Conrad,"

"Good night Sandra,"

Sandra was doing her happy feet dance and Randy seen her and laugh at her.

"What are you so happy about?" John and Randy said

"Nothing,"

"Come tell we all adults here," John, said

"I am going to the team dinner tomorrow night,"

"Will duha," John said

"I wasn't going to go at first,"

"Wait, wait that punk ask you out,"

"Why he got to be a punk for because he plays soccer not real man football,"

"Right you sure he is into woman he is little more pretty than me and Randy put together,"

"Aw how cute Johnny wants his cake and eat too I move on baby boy you lose this one so go back to your old lady and I be rocking it with my new boy toy,"

"She told you but for real though can I play devil…"

"You are the devil Randy sure you can play him might when award for it too,"

"OO that's what I miss you so much,"

"Sandy you moving too fast,"

"Shut up John Sandy you are moving too fast right now but give it a year a least before you do anything crazy,"

"Randy I love you and I told you before I left you don't have to play big bro to me I hear what you say and you are right but it is a job gathering that's all that's all John you got some nerve to sit here and say I am moving too fast you move that bit… oooo I am going to bed now see you guys in the morning."


	33. Love Tried to Welcome Me

**Chapter 33- Love Tried to Welcome Me**

The next day Sandra woke up and she want into the kitchen and seen her favorite wrestler in his night pants she wanted to run up behind him and do what she did when they was in Key West for Randy birthday and Sandra had a flashback than she snap out of it and seen it was Conrad not John.

"Dam he is looking good," Sandra said to herself.

"Good morning coffee,"

"How you get into this house,"

"Your ex husband and friend let me in they had breakfast already they took the kids to London for the day,"

"Oh yeah, yeah for the award show I am still getting use to the time change and the water and everything about England I am trying to get use to,"

"That's going to take a while eh,"

"Yes, yes thank you for breakfast but I could had got it myself thank you,"

"Your ex husband talk very high of you,"

"Yeah we wasn't meant to be that's all,"

"What you shag him on the first date,"

"Nope even though I wanted to but no it was a lot of drama that's all,"

"So sorry,"

"No problem Amber got a date why you didn't ask her,"

"We are not that close as you can see at the last staff meeting so I am selling my part to her new husband she ran off got married to Mr. Frank Rogers so don't worry we can stay here in our flat and the rent isn't going to go up because with my share of the team sold I can afford to buy this complex and I did for 28 million pounds,"

"What why I mean that's great investment something to do when you hang up your sneakers,"

"Yes and maybe start over again,"

"Yeah so you got custody of Hailey,"

"Yes and she knows and she don't care she just want to be friends with your daughter and your step son how old is he, he is a big lad,"

"He is five years old I do not know what his mums is feeding him but he was little bit being of the summer now he is tall for his age,"

"Yeah did you know he likes football?"

"I think he thought you was talking about the American football,"

"No he likes soccer he watched couple times,"

"Wow that's good but I can't see him doing the pitch and making them strike this is great breakfast think for making me an English breakfast vegetarian style,"

"You are welcome love so I'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight,"

"Yeap and I have to be in by 12,"

"Why,"

"That's when the kids be back,"

"No we going up there to London and I am going to show you around we are going to do the tourist tours and your ex husband and friend agree to watch the children while we do that,"

"We," Sandra said

"Yes no kids or anything called a date sort of,"

"I know you are not going to be sitting on the board anymore but you still a player on the team and I still would not feel com…"

Conrad lean over and kiss Sandra on the lips and she felt some sparks there and she thought what she want through with John and broke away.

"Can you leave I told you I don't mix work with pleasures and if you keep it up we will no longer be friends when I am ready you will know okay,"

"So sorry you look so good in that little tank top and night top,"

"Thank you wouldn't be saying that ten years ago,"

"I promise you I won't kiss you again can we sit and get to know each other and maybe shag up later just joking,"

"Alright we can but not that last part,"

Than later that Amber and Sandra want to get their hair and nails done for tonight and they was talking and Sandra got to meet some of the other footballer wives who was there and she smile because she felt right at home and she thinking about all her friends.

"Are you dating Conrad," Liberty said

"No I am not we just coming to the party together that's all,"

"I make sure my ex husband treats you right,"

"He do I put him in to place this morning,"

"You little bitch when you going to tell us you got married," Kim said

"We just want to the registry and done it," Tanya said

"Wow and no one seen that coming,"

"No,"

"You can get away with it right Sandra,"

"Yeah, yeah my ex husband and I want to Italy and got married and now one year later we are divorce,"

"Please I think I am going to do it better this time around,"

"I hope that don't happen to Amber,"

"We all don't right girls," Shannon said

"Yes maybe you can have a kid this time,"

"I think Hailey is enough she is a hang full but she is enough,"

The day want on and later that night at the team party Conrad was giving Sandra the load down and about everyone and she smile and shook hands and she fit right in like she did with WWE and she knew some people is not going to like her because she is from the states she understood that and respect that also and they dance and had fun and she didn't drink at all only soda and water because she knew she drink what would had happen after the party Conrad and Sandra left and they took a private jet to London and got there before midnight and want to the hotel where John and Randy going to be staying at along with her daughter and step son and their new best friend.

"Did they had fun,"

"Yes guess who Marcie got to meet,"

"Dora and the Jones boys,"

"Nope but a group you love and they coming to concert here,"

"NO WAY!"

"Yeap she was acting shy,"

"What why,"

"She was in shock that she getting to meet mommy's favorite group,"

"I think she got little tired from all the shopping wow your little girl can shop Conrad," Randy said who was looking how beautiful Sandra looked. "Sandra that's a new dress and it looks good on you," Randy said.

"Thank you very much,"

"She just likes her mother,"

"Yeah,"

"I am going to bed see you guys in the morning I can not believe she met New Kids on the Block lucky oh wait I am going to meet them too in November so that's cool,"

"Have fun,"

"Trust me I will,"

The next day it was fun and Sandra got to do everything she would had done if she was tourist and the kids also had fun they got to see different sites and they all hook up for dinner because John and Randy and Johnny had to leave later that night and John was getting little jealous of Conrad because Sandra was holding his hand and not only football fans came up to them but also wrestling fans and it was strange but Sandra was finely in her own skin she didn't had to worried people looking down at her because she wasn't white.

"Wow you three handle that pretty well,"

"Yeap you have to tabloid are round here somewhere," Conrad said

"You guys get that show TMZ,"

"I don't watch TV that much,"

"You don't,"

"No its better that way nothing good on TV beside football and the movies if you know what I mean,"

"I think these two know what you are talking about just looking dumb right now,"

"Sandy what is he talking about?"

"The movies John the special movies,"

"OH,"

"Daddy can I be in that special movie,"

"NO," Sandra and John said together.

"Wow something we agree on,"

"Yes that is odd,"

"Why not,"

"It's not for kids or some adults either they are bad movies you do not want to see,"

"Oh,"

Than after dinner Sandra who got her new license and she drove them to the airport and waiting for their plane go back to the states and Sandra and John was talking.

"So you move on,"

"We are just friend you know that,"

"Tonight at dinner that didn't look like a friend holding hands,"

"Oh my god John Cena is getting jealous who knew you be getting jealous,"

"I am not jealous,"

"Why your voices want high you must be something,"

"I want you to be happy and you are that you look very nice the other night I didn't get a chance to tell you and I see you had on the first necklace I brought you when we first started dating,"

"Yeah it is still pretty and I wanted to show off,"

"Working tomorrow,"

"Yeah but munchkin is starting school tomorrow shame you wouldn't be there but she understand,"

"I will be here for the first report card she only in day care right,"

"In England they consider pre K school,"

"Oh wow she going to be ahead when she go to school in the states,"

"Yeah, yeah if I do come back I don't want to keep on moving all over the place after this I might be going to Carson again,"

"That's great you love it there,"

"Yeah I did but that's only going to be a two year thing too,"

"Oh I see so why don't you talk to your boss and see if you can …"

"John time to go," Randy said walking over towards them. "Sandy I see you soon baby girl,"

"Yes and give my love to the family,"

"I'll will oh okay munchkin you be good to mommy alright,"

"Yes Uncle Randy can you make me some chocolate cookies,"

"Alright if you be good in school I will,"

"I will,"

"You Mr. stop growing,"

"I can't mommy Sandy thank you for great time and the great soccer shirt,"

"You are welcome Milkshake,"

"Bye Shaky," Hailey said

"Bye nice to meet you and your dad,"

"Cheers,"

"Cheers bye Macey be good for mommy okay,"

"I will tell mommy Sierra I said hello,

"Sandra,"

"John,"

"I'll be see ya,"

"Yeap it was good fun weekend thanks for coming and be safe in the ring alright,"

"I am its other folks who are not,"

"I'll see ya," Sandra said giving John a hug and kiss on the cheek and they left and Conrad and smile at them. "What,"

"You still in love with him,"

"Little bit but he had move on so be it,"

"Yeah the whole time he was here he was on cell you notice that,"

"Will he is the champ and he is busy,"

"His new woman checking up on him to make sure you and him didn't hook up,"

Sandra stops walking and thought about it for a minute.

"You might be right but nothing happen,"

"This time,"

John and Randy got on the plane and Johnny sat on the end while John and Randy talk about Sandra and her new friends and even boyfriend.

"Her new friends are cute,"

"You are a married man,"

"I know that and I am going to stay that way anyway that Sharon don't she reminds you of Maria little bit when she first started,"

"Yes she does but Donna is cute one,"

"She is alright I hear from Sandra she got caught in the act with another footballer so we will see maybe you two can hook up,"

"Oh we got jokes,"

"What kind hug would you called that?"

"Two friends I guess you see how dude was looking

"You think Sandy hook up with dude,"

"You see how them two was hang over each other,"

"Dude you and her use to do the same thing,"

"Yeah but that's different Sandy isn't into soccer players,"

"Man you are so clueless she have a thing for soccer players also and football players,"

"I am football player in my younger days,"

"Yeah your younger days so what we talking now plus from a good source she is 7years older than him,"

"What are you for real?"

"Yeah she likes younger men too,"

"Yo she only a year older than me,"

"Will you can't say she isn't happy because she is and so is your little girl,"

"Yes she was so glad to see me which is odd,"

"Maybe she knows you and Sandra is over,"

"I don't know Sandra scared to tell her anything bad but I see Marcie got the same corky attitude as Sandra and me how going to explain to Johnny that I am with Liz,"

"You two just dating again so no big deal,"

"Remember when Liz and I broke up for the last time and I said if I should get back together I would ask her to married me again,"

"Dude you sure you are not rushing into something you have no business doing,"

"I think Sandra move on why should I wait around for her,"

"Hey John I am saying you two have something it is off the chain I do not think you should go through it make sure you are over her,"

"I am she is over me look I seen something this weekend she falling for him she got that little spark that she always have when she see me,"

"You don't know it could have been for you,"

"But it wasn't,"

"No, no we not going to relive that,"

"You never know what can happen but maybe you should move on,"

"I will I am taking a break right now,"

"Good,"

One month later the team battle some ups and down Frank Rogers had came on board and he did some shaking up and Frank seen Sandra in Italian Vogue and he was surprise she never had model training or anything and he thought of a new campaign to get more woman to watch and play football and have young men play football and they got a new captain his name was Bruno Milligan after Conrad got hurt three weeks after the opening season and he was going to be out for the whole season and Sandra help him out whenever she can and one night Conrad pour his heart out to Sandra.

"Hi Miss Sandra hi Marcie darling daddy Miss Sandra is here,"

"Hi how did you know it was us?"

"I seen you walking over,"

"Oh,"

"You two go and play I am going to check on your daddy okay,"

"Okay come on,"

"Hey why the long face,"

"I just got some bad news,"

"What is it?"

"Remember I told you that Hailey mother and I only had one night stand and she die in boating accident,"

"Yeah is today the day it happen,"

"No, no her mother is alive,"

"What that's crazy how I mean if she didn't want to be in the child life she didn't have to fake her death,"

"She didn't Amber pay her off and come to fine out this young lady I slept with have a twin sister,"

"Oh my god she killed her sister for the money,"

"I don't know but she isn't around no more and the DNA test we did recently and I am not Hailey's father,"

"Oh Conrad I am so sorry who is the father,"

"I don't know I really don't know,"

"I am so sorry to hear this and you love this little girl so are you going to take her to her mom now or she don't want to anything to do with her,"

"Hailey met her as her auntie not as her mother,"

"That's good in away you still her daddy it don't mean nothing as long you love and care for the child and you do,"

"Cheers,"

"Anything time so I came over to talk little business and I wanted to stay only in this room,"

"Alright,"

"Bruno Milligan is going to be the new captain until you come back but I have something to worry about and that's you,"

"Why are you worried about me the website you did for me is great very nice,"

"There is a rumor going around that they are thinking of traded you to Earls Park and Hazel wants me to put out there about you are not going no where I don't know what's been going with you and Amber it seems like you two are not on speaking terms no more what happen,"

"After you told me you taking time off and um I slept with Tanya it was one night thing and she knew Hailey's mom and she told me everything and Amber is mad at her for telling me."

"Okay so why is she mad at me for,"

"I don't know she been slapping off on me and I am trying to stay nice but she keeps it up I might turn American on her,"

"You fighter,"

"Yes I got into a cat fight before,"

"I would love to see that,"

"How was physio been,"

"I haven't started yet,"

"What are you waiting for don't you want to play come Conrad you are good striker and I want to see you back on the pitch again!"

"I don't know Sandy I might not be able to go back to playing football,"

"Are you for real,"

"Yes I am I just don't know anymore,"

"Try to get it this is a career ending injury I seen guys in American football have the same injury and they come back the next season and when the Superball so don't you dare sit up here and say you can't do I want you get off your ass and get with Elaine Hardy and go out there and work ass off your parents didn't send you to the best school so you can't be a nobody you are the best ….."

Conrad kiss Sandra and Sandra did not pull away and he pull the way and move on the other side of the bed.

"I, I am so sorry I know you said you were taking a break and I ….."

Sandra lean over and kiss him and he pull the way.

"I am confuse now are you falling for me,"

"What do you think I wouldn't had kiss you if I wasn't feeling anything for you,"

"But I don't get it when this happen,"

"I talk to my mates in the states and they told me I should go for it I mean we had a conference call and I think husband or boyfriends going to like it but hell we not going to see each other for a while so yeah I sayed to myself I need to move on hell he did so I am if you want me,"

"I have a lot of baggage."

"So do I we both have baggage and if you have me as your woman I can have you as my man,"

"Are you sure,"

"I am sure baby,"

"Oh now I am your baby now,"

"Yes you are,"

"We better take it slow alright,"

"You going to do well in physio,"

"Yes I am and you going to help me,"

"Of course I am,"

Than it was November and Sandra starting to feel little home sick because everyone is getting ready for Thanksgiving and she had to work on Thanksgiving plus it was a year since she lose her baby she was taking of that also and she couldn't wait until the weekend because she will see NKOTB in concert and she pick out a nice not mommy like outfit to meet her favorite band.

"What do you think?"

"Mommy you look pretty,"

"So do you now I want you on extra good behavior,"

"You telling Marcie to behave or yourself you look very nice baby," Conrad said giving kiss to Sandra on the cheek

"Thank you very much,"

"I hope Amber feels better,"

"Yeah she will be I mean she well soon,"

"Come on mini me lets go,"

"Bye Hailey,"

"Bye,"

"Should I wait up?"

"No I will be alright thanks,"

"Okay,"

Sandra and Marcie left and they got there and Sandra was on the phone with her high school mates and they were talking than she got off the phone when they got to arena.

"Wow mommy there is a lot of mommies here tonight,"

"Yes sweetie there is they are great good,"

"I know daddy said when he was younger he look Marky Mark,"

"He wishes," Sandra, said to herself "Will he kind of did but Mark Wahlberg is Mark Wahlberg and John Cena is John Cena,"

"You mean dinner,"

"Yes that's what it means very good,"

Sandra show her HarchesterUnited Football Club PR pass that got her backstage and she park her car and than they got of her car with her camera and had one of her scrap book she had her mom send over and than she was getting nervous and she want to the window and to her ticket and pass and she put the badge on Marcie and than herself she walk to the area that she have to go into the meet and greet room and she seen a lot of fans there and send her in the Mirror.

"Oh god you are new Kids on the Block fan,"

"Sorry," Sandra said

"Are you really a fan?"

"Yes along time fan,"

"You dating the footballer Conrad Gates is true,"

"No we are not dating just rumor that's all,"

"I would date him if I could,"

"Is he going to get traded?"

"I don't know but he is getting better,"

"Next time you see him tell him his number one fan Lindsey and Mona loves a lot,"

"I will,"

"Cheers,"

One hour later Sandra and the rest of the fans talking and laughing and than the first person, she seen coming into the room was Jordan Knight Sandra turn into 13years old and she was speechless and she did not know what to say to him but she got the nerve.

"Hi Jordan nice to meet you,"

"Same here how are you,"

"What's your name," Jordan said to Marcie

"My name Marcela Jordan Cena,"

"She is somewhat name after you her birthday is a day before yours so since I was big fan yours so I like your name that's how she got her name her dad thinks her middle is from Michael Jordan,"

"Awe that was nice you thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

Sandra keep on talking to him and it was nice and Marcie was laughing at her mommy how she was acting and than she met Joey McIntyre and she had smile from ear to ear she was more calm and than she met Jonathan Knight and Danny Woods and finally the man she said one she going to married and have kids with Donnie Wahlberg and she couldn't breath she shock and her daughter smile at him told him something that would shock her.

"My mommy loves you since she is 13years old and she is now 35 years old,"

"How you doing," Donnie smile and said.

"Good how are you,"

"Great,"

"That's your daughter,"

"Yes she is,"

"She is pretty just like her mother,"

"Thank you,"

"Are you coming to the show tomorrow?"

"Yes I am,"

"Maybe we can hang out,"

"Maybe can I think about it?"

"Sure you can,"

"Thank you, you know we have something in common,"

"What is that?"

"We both have tattoos and share a birthday together just born seven years later apart,"

"Really that's good to know,"

"Yes it is,"

Than the concert started and Sandra was rocking out to the old and new songs and little Marcie even dancing to the music and she stay up for the whole show and than they left it was after midnight and she want and put Marcie to bed than she want over to Conrad house and she seen Amber car there and she have the key to his house and they where sleeping in the same bed Sandra was shock and left out and she had got Donnie cell's number and she called him and told him she will go out with him and after she talk to him than she called Suzanne because she was the only one home.

"Greetings from Bolton what's up?"

"Kids dirty dippers Randy acting like asshold and my in laws decide they was going to go to the Cena's for Thanksgiving and I was invited but Randy being the asshold he can be say no,"

"Fabulous Cena invited you and all your kids to Thanksgiving,"

"Yes I don't know so my in laws want and my sister in law and my brother in law I think Randy and John had another fall out again,"

"Really,"

"Yes I think them two fight like two old couples I swear,"

"I am calling you I just came back from the second best concert I could ever go to,"

"How was it so you got to meet them?"

"Oh yeah did I your god daughter I swear she is amazing sometime for real you know she did,"

"What she do,"

"She put me on blast she told Donnie everything I could had chock her but I thought about it and it all work out for the best,"

"Cool why you didn't go to the after party,"

"I am tomorrow night,"

"But the pay per view is tomorrow night aren't you going to watch it,"

"Steph going to send me the DVD of it so I will watch it on my free time and plus we got a game tomorrow wish us luck,"

"Will at least your team doing a lot better than my team,"

"Manchester United been winning,"

"I am talking about soccer St. Louis Rams,"

"Sorry,"

"Whatever you see Smackdown,"

"No I been busy,"

"You and Conrad going to the movies yet hold on your god daughter Madison is up,"

Suzanne told Madison to go back to bed, she started to cry, and she got back on the phone with Sandra.

"Anywho so what's up with you and Conrad?"

"We are dating nothing more we haven't want to the movies but he want to the movies with Amber tonight so if push come to shove its on like neck bones with me and Donnie,"

"You would give it up to Donnie Wahlberg,"

"Hell yeah why not I know he is a lot older now but Suzanne he still hot,"

"Okay but don't he have a new woman in his life,"

"No I don't think so,"

"Okay will do whatever,"

"Jealous,"

"What happen when they want over there?"

"Who,"

"Smackdown crew,"

"Nothing really Alvin try to hit on me um we want to the pub and do what we always do sing and get drunk,"

"Yeah something more happen spill it,"

"Alright Randy thinks I shouldn't be with Conrad,"

"What that's crazy why,"

"He look up Conrad bio and he got some involvement with the Chinese mob and he thinks I might get hurt but I told Randy it was not true and I did a police background check on him and he have a clean record only he got few parking tickets and being drunk in public that's all,"

"Okay why is Randy playing big bro to you all sudden,"

"I don't know maybe he thinks I would be happy with John who I would be if I can be with him but I can't,"

"I think it is more to it I think my husband is falling in love with you,"

"WHAT!"

"Yes I know you would not sleep with him again but he is falling in love with you which is not a bad thing but I know notice how jealous he get when he hears me talking to one of the divas about you,"

"That's as bad as John being jealous of me and Conrad friendship,"

"But you two are dating now,"

"We still can see other people right now so who knows what going to happen,"

"If you do go to the movies with Donnie make sure he have plastic bag on you know what I mean,"

"Yeah, yeah I know what you mean I am going to be now its after two clock here tell Randy I am going to call him alright,"

"Will do they going over there you know,"

"Yeah I know John coming her for their winter break oh before I go I was invited to be on Dancing with the Star,"

"Oh my god Sandy that's is so cool are you going to do it,"

"I don't know I mean I am good shape to do it and I can dance little bit but it is going to be in the summer right before the Olympics and I hear it isn't nothing like the water down American version we see trust me I watch the DVD of it my boss thinks it be a great idea to do If I don't do it this summer maybe next time,"

"Sandy do it take that risk I know you don't like to take risk but hell you move out USA so that was big risk,"

"Yeah it's not like anyone in the states going to see unless they show it on BBC America,"

"Yeah that's the only place they would show it,"

"I'll think on it,"

Than it was the next mid morning and Sandra had to go to the stadium to little PR work and watch the game with the ladies on of their mid fielder got hurt and his new replacement was very handsome young man name Ryan Naysmith who is a second generation football player his dad is the coach for the opposing team they was playing against today and Sandra had to think how she going to spin this and she thought of Randy what he said one time about being second generation wrestler and she did and they won 4 to 3 and than after the game Frank wanted to talk to her.

"You wanted to see me,"

"Yes have a seat,"

"Thank you,"

"You are doing a great job,"

"Thank you very much I am having fun doing this job,"

"We want you to stay another two years or until we win the World Cup,"

"Will the way we are playing look like I am going to be gone soon,"

"No you stay another two years with a bonus of 20million pounds,"

"Wow that's a nice offer but I have another job waiting for me in the states after my two years is up here,"

"I think you would do great here Sandra why go back to the states you are so happy and free loving we enjoy you,"

"Yes I am very happy um can I think about it and get back to you,"

"Sure,"

"Thank you,"

"Oh Sandra the modeling in our jersey still stands for Playboy you don't have to be naked all just do some sexy pose,"

"I still thinking about that,"

Than Sandra left her boss office and she was surprise to see Conrad at the game.

"When did you come here I didn't see you,"

"I can through half time,"

"Oh how Sal look,"

"He is out for the season too,"

"Oh my that's suck,"

"Yeah so what old man Frank wanted with you,"

"He ask me to stay another two more years,"

"That's great are you going to take it,"

"I have a job already line up after this one,"

"Oh wow,"

"Yeah so I need to go home to the states take care some business first than I'll see what can do,"

"Yeah great I never been to the united states,"

"You and Hailey would have a great time specially in the summer time is great time to go,"

"As long it is before football season we can do that,"

"Cool we should go next summer,"

"Alright but you have to come with me to Brazil,"

"When,"

"In February for the Carnival,"

"Sure I love a good party,"

"Trust me you will have a good time,"

Later that night Sandra want to New Kids on the Block concert again and she had a good time and she hang out with Donnie after the show and she did something she been dreaming about over 20years she had sex with Donnie Wahlberg and she left that morning and want home to her daughter who was over Conrad house and he was in middle of physio when she came in.

"Good morning,"

"Hi you just coming home,"

"Yeah why,"

"Must have been hell concert last night,"

"I told you that I was staying there I am coming to pick up Marcie and you get back to work,"

"Ellie was telling me about the states she been there,"

"You didn't like it,"

"The area I want to I really didn't like it,"

"Oh so sorry,"

"Don't be just they never seen mix British couple before,"

"Trust me they do that if you live in the states too,"

"Why United State has so much hates,"

"Will it goes back when your people came to America and started own us and it haven't stop but I know some people over here do not like me because I am black and American so but I am over looked that and be happy who I am with and who I love,"

"That's great you working out today maybe we can go to the track,"

"I don't run,"

"You don't will now we got something to work on you do you jog,"

"Nope running and I don't like each other,"

"Try it will be fun,"

"Oh okay why not,"

It was now New Years Eve Christmas holiday was sad John's step mom die and Sandra and Marcie want back to the states for her home going and Sandra was little mad that John didn't get leave for his step mom funeral and his brother told Sandra that he haven't been seeing little Johnny and since he took him to the World Series and Sandra had to go to Bronx and see Sierra and Johnny and Lorenzo to find out what is going on with him.

"Hey look at you oh my she is getting so big,"

"Yes she is Johnny Milkshakes,"

"Mommy Sandy Macey I got my Christmas wish I was hoping you will come,"

"Yes I wish it was on a better note Sierra I want you to meet a friend of mind we are just friends Conrad Gates this is Johnny mom Sierra and his soon to be step dad Lorenzo,"

"Hi nice to meet you,"

"Hi nice to meet you,"

"Johnny what are you looking for,"

"Where is Hailey?" Johnny said in a sad voice.

"She is home with her mommy,"

"Oh she couldn't come,"

"Maybe for the wedding in June she will be there,"

"Oh cool,"

"Hailey is his daughter,"

"Oh Johnny got little crush on her,"

"Something likes that," Johnny said turning red.

Than they were, talking while Johnny and Marcie were playing trying to find out what is going on with him.

"He is changing Sandy and I know why,"

"You really think it is because of Liz or he just keeping himself busy because he had a failed marriage like his father or I hate to say it you think he is using something,"

"John hates to take pills you know that unless he have to I wish I knew but he haven't pick up Johnny during the winter break his brother Steve and Matt been over here to pick him up to take him to West Newbury,"

"That's sad,"

"Yeah he haven't been right since we burst his balls in the locker room,"

"When was this?"

"When you did the fall fashioning thingy,"

"Oh what you guys said behind his back that he over heard I know you guys talk loud sometimes,"

"We just say how stupid he was to leave you and how you look very nice that night you did,"

"You model clothes," Conrad said

"Yes but it was just for fun that's all,"

"Is that's why Frank is all over you to do the charity fashion show next month,"

"We did one this year for Wrestlemania that was great fun,"

"Babe you should do it,"

"I am thinking about it,"

Than later that night they celebrated New Years Eve, John came over to Sierra house, and he was drunk and told Sandra and Sierra how he feels about them and at the stroke of midnight Sandra want over toward John and smack him for what he said about her and than she kiss him and she kiss Conrad and the next morning Sandra and Conrad and Marcie left to go back to England because she had to work the next day.

"What hell I am doing here,"

"Dude you was drunk that you said some hurtful things to Sierra and Sandra,"

"Sandy was here,"

"You remember your step mom pass away,"

"I know that oh my god she hates me now Sierra I am so sorry,"

"I don't know she hates you but she slap the living shit out of you because you was being asshold last night,"

"What did I say to her?"

"You basically call her and me sluts we was just after your money and that Liz was the best thing that can happen to you she isn't after your money that you was just using us to get over her and one day she going to be your wife,"

"It's true I am getting married to her,"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah that's why I was so drunk I didn't know how,"

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING ASSHOLD WHAT FUCK MAN YOU REALLY GOING TO FUCKUING MARRIED HER SHE DON'T LOVE YOUR CHILDREN!"

"I know that and if you just listen to me I did this at crazy moment I seen Sandra all hug up on that English dude and she looks so happy with him than I miss the funeral and I been living in hell,"

"John I want you out of my house that's no reason for you to married her you just trying to hurt me and Sandra and all your fans who got your back so what you are booed and talk about must be doing something right come on now that's so wrong you going to get married to her because you feeling insecure Sandra still loves you she just friends with that English dude if there is more you throw her to him for being so stupid living your marriage I know she file too but you cheated on her and she lose you all baby that would had been one years this coming year maybe you two need to be away from each other oh by the way she staying in England another two years she wanted me to tell you that,"

"What she isn't coming back next year?"

"No you help her make up her mind she is not coming back so you really fuck up this time,"

"Yeah big time,"

"Will I think it best you and Johnny don't see each other no more because my son isn't going to be verbal abuse by that woman until you are no longer married to her you can't see your son unless you taking on trips and she isn't with you,"

"Why you doing this to me I am sorry Sierra,"

"Yes I know you are but you mess up this is the first time he seen you doing the whole winter break you lie to me and Sandra that you going to pick them up and never did we can't have that we both want through that as a child we made a promise that we would never put our child through that,"

"I am sorry,"

"Get out of my house GETS OUT!"

"You heard Sierra get out,"

John left and Sierra started crying because she was scared for his life with Liz and meanwhile Sandra was on her laptop writing what she wanted to happen this year and she got email from John telling her sorry and he going to change his ways this year and he wants her to move on he didn't tell her about the up coming wedding than two weeks later Sandra got a call Melina and Suzanne and Sierra.

"Whoa, whoa what do I get this pleasure of all three of my bff calling me alright what's going on who die,"

"No die yet,"

"Okay so what's up?"

"Have you been on line anytime earlier in the day?"

"Most of the day but I haven't been to the wrestling sites why what's going on,"

"Liz starting her mess up again brings out pictures of her John," Sierra said

"What old ones again from New Years 2008,"

"Wait I did that not Liz I think,"

"You both didn't,"

"Hold on I am going to the site right now,"

"NO," Everyone said

"Why it's only them two…."

"Shit," Suzanne said

"Sandy, Sandy you knew it was coming he told me on New Years Day,"

"He never told me he didn't put it in his last email he wrote to me,"

"WHAT,"

"No he didn't say a word about it what the fuck,"

"Sorry you had to find out we thought he had told you that's why you wasn't talking to any of us," Melina said

"I, I um will I open it up and what dose it read John Cena is getting married. He is engaged to his long-time girlfriend Liz, who he proposed to in late September. It's late Sunday and I am trying not to curse but this is some bullshit here he should of told me why he didn't tell me,"

"You were mad at him and I guess he didn't want…." Sierra said

"Yeah he was the one talking shit that night that's why he did that why is he back with her all the women in the world why her she don't like my daughter she do not like Sierra son why in the fucking hell he choose to stay with her what she giving him the best fucking sex he ever had,"

"I finally found out why Randy was so not for you to get with Conrad he knew that John and Liz got reengage again he found out by accident he brought a ring and he thought it was for you he realize you two belong together but no it was for Liz,"

"I never knew John to be that insecure I am come on yeah she was his first love we both talk about our first love how we miss them but I got over minds it took me close to 20years but I am over him now and whatever the out come was I know he will always have that special spot,"

"This reminds me when I use to hang out with Rene and Beth and Barbie when John does something stupid,"

"You think he really doing this out of love or just for hate I mean I think he really hates you and Sierra because you two are like yo I don't need a man to be happy you two are not fighting for him,"

"I think he is going through mid life crises and he do not know what the fuck he is doing," Sierra said

"I think so too I mean what other reason can he be doing this he going to wish he never hook up with her again," Suzanne said

"Yes look at Randy he told it and didn't care who knew about it either that's why so many of Cena ladies fans are now turning on him and going towards Randy because of shit like this has anyone notice he don't hang around Randy or Dave or Paul any of the guys that are friends with you Sandy," Melina said.

"She might had told him that he can't play with them no more because she do not like them and they are friends with your ex wife and girlfriend," Sandra said looking at the wedding pictures taking a deep breath.

"You know who going to be hurt from all this his children they both love their daddy so much they gave him the biggest joy in life and now he throwing it all away because he wants to be married to the great Elizabeth," Sierra said.

"I know that and that is sad but he wants to be with her and we can't do a dam thing about it just wish him luck,"

"Sandy are you going to be okay,'

"I am fine Suzanne I am really am hell I am in Bolton England having the time of my life and I going to do something that really going to piss him off and I don't care but I am not going to be full body nude it is more like the divas swimsuit calendar and magazine thingy that they use to bring out,"

"Is it for the club or Conrad?"

"For the club and charity also,"

"Go for it make us 30something look good and girl what ever work out you doing keep it up,"

"I am running ever other day,"

"What the same girl who hated doing suicides in gym,"

"That would be me but you got to remember I was very unhealthy at the time I still hate doing suicides but I notice it is helping some the areas I needed to reshape since having Marcie,"

"True but you never did it when you lose the weight either what gives,"

"Ellie the physio trainer she got me into it she thinks it would help me to get ride of that last two year old fat I still had in my legs,"

"Physio what the hell you turning British on us," Melina said

"Yes I am little we should do a weekend you all come over here for a weekend than go back home have the guys watch the children I bet they would stop begging for sex,"

"Would if I wasn't a big as freaking house your god daughter woke up,"

"Awe so sorry,"

"Yeah,"

"How is Johnny taking this?"

"He was pretty upset when I told him he will not be seeing his dad no more because of her and in his five year old he thinks he did something wrong and I told him over and over again it was his dad fault he didn't do anything wrong,"

"Will I know in the morning I have to have a long talk with Marcie before she goes to school Marcie is taking up dancing now,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah after she found out Hailey is dancing she say I want to do that too so I enrolled her in the ballet class,"

"Your mom knows about this,"

"Oh my god my mom was so happy when I told her anyway lets do a time check what time it is over there,"

"Sierra and I it is 11:15pm," Melina said

"Its 10:15pm here in St. Louis why are you up so early,"

"Funny thing I couldn't sleep and I got Melina's email saying we going to call you so I stay up to wait for the call,"

"Conrad there,"

"No we just friend nothing more,"

"Right we know what's going on you two going to Brazil for a holiday next month,"

"Where in the world did you hear that?"

"We got it from a good source,"

"Whatever,"

"We all better get some sleep I know I need it but I wasn't sleepy now I am getting there, I adore John and all of us do here and he is someone I admire, but he had no reason to lie about something so small...is that what he thought I would do I know I do not like her but I would still let him see his child she just can't be around him when he is with his children,"

"Yeah will you all take care I have to work tomorrow yah?" Sierra said

"Melina tell Dave I said happy birthday old man,"

"Here you can tell him yourself you all can tell him here your women wants to talk to you,"

"Hello,"

"Hey Davy it's me Sandra along with Suzanne and Sierra we just want to wish you,"

"Early," Sierra said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The women said.

"Thank you so much how you doing Sandy,"

"Good couldn't be better,"

"Alright I'll see you in two months darling,"

"Yes you are,"

"Give munchkin a hug and kiss for me and give big boy a high five for me,"

"Will do,"

Than they all got off the phone and Sandra started, crying and she going to change her style she was not going into work that day and she was going to go to London for the day with Marcie.

"Wow mommy you look beautiful,"

"Thank you sweetie you like mommy new hair style,"

"Yes you look like the singer Janet Jackson,"

"Thank you okay where you want to eat,"

"McDonalds you don't want to go to where all the rich kids to,"

"McDonald's mommy,"

"Hey you look like a little doll," older well do woman said

"Marcie your manners,"

"Thank you,"

"How old is she,"

"Two in half,"

"Wow big girl,"

"Yes she is,"

"I do ads for Toy Company the big one here in London and she would be…"

"No my husband I mean ex husband would killed me if I had her modeling um I am the only one who do the modeling in the family I know I am not tall enough to be on but I am doing this for fun little side project,"

"I see will if you ever should change your mind the offer stands,"

"I will let you know,"

"Thank you have a nice day,"

"You too,"

Than Sandra and Marcie want to McDonalds and Sandra cellphone ring and she check to see who it is and it was John to call to talk to her.

"Here speak to daddy,"

"Oh cool hi daddy,"

"Baby girl how are you,"

"Fine mommy and I did a girls day out and mommy cut her hair got mature…

"You mean manicure,"

"Yes mommy and I got that I got my nails painted with little Dora stickers and mommy brought clothes and she brought some toys to the Orphanage that Hailey daddy team mate came from but he got adopted and we are sitting in McDonalds as treat,"

"Sound like you had a busy day,"

"Yes when are you coming to see me I miss you I talk to Johnny and he is mad at you why is my brother man at you daddy what did you do,"

John realize that Sandra didn't tell Marcie yet so he had to think how he going to tell her,

"He is mad at me because I been busy promoting Wrestlemania,"

"Oh okay you want to talk to mommy,"

"Yes please,"

"Daddy where are you,"

"I am in Los Angels CA for the pay per view on Sunday,"

"Oh cool I hope you win daddy don't hurt Uncle Eddie aka Umaga too bad,"

"Okay I'll try let me talk to mommy okay and I love you very much and I'll see you soon,"

"Oh okay here mommy can I go and play,"

"This one don't have a play area I need you to stay here,"

"Okay,"

"What,"

"Will good afternoon to you too,"

"You know you could had told me you was going to do that,"

"I didn't know how to tell you Sierra isn't letting me see Johnny behind this mess can I still see Marcie,"

"Why should I, I mean you don't love her,"

"I love our daughter I did something that was right for me I am sorry if you and Sierra do not like my choices see you turning into the old Sierra remember she didn't want you around Johnny,"

"Oh my god oh my god no you didn't got there you know what I don't feel like talking to you right now I am trying to keep the peace and you want there on me you know what when you do come if she is with you and you got Marcie if I hear anything about her talking bad about my daughter you will not see her again Sierra was brainwash at the time she didn't know how to handle me she thought I would give in like Liz but I didn't she came to her sense even though it almost took her life,"

"Sandy listen we are through and I say something's to you I know I shouldn't but I am always going to have a special spot in my heart,"

"Me too and um good luck I hope she makes you happy,"

"I am happy can we be friends,"

"Stop making that face,"

"Dam how you knew that you're good,"

"I been with you so long I know you alright we can try this friendship thing but I mean it if she do anything to hurt her its over got it,"

"Yes I got it,"

"Alright good luck this weekend and we love you very much here I put her one more time,"

"Hi daddy it is good to hear you I love you,"

"I love you too baby girl be a good girl okay,"

"Yes daddy oh yeah daddy I got holds in my ears,"

"What,"

"I got needle in my ear it only hurt for second and mommy got her belly button and tongue …"

"What put mommy on the phone,"

"Mommy daddy is mad at you he wants to talk to you,"

"What,"

"You got your belly button pierce and our daughter ears,"

"Yes I did I didn't know I had to ask you,"

"Did she cry?"

"No she didn't she was real good at and she got her first tattoo also don't worry it is only temp tattoos that they have for kids,"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Good question I don't know,"

"Alright bye I got to go,"

"Alright take care,"

"Yeah you too,"

Than Sandra and Marcie want back to Bolton and Conrad was waiting up for them, want, and put Marcie into bed, Conrad, and Sandra was talking.

"You had a great time out today,"

"It was wonderful and I learn my daughter is amazing little girl she have a smile that lights up the room she is coming little more out going she sure didn't get that from me or John we are on the shy side hard to believe but yeah we are getting close,"

"Are you and your mom close?"

"Yes we are close little too close but I understand now I never couldn't get it but now I do,"

"Why don't you fly her over for a holiday?"

"My moms in England are you serious,"

"Sure why not,"

"My mom hate to fly she will fly if she have to,"

"Will call her and ask her,"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing you need someone to watch Marcie so why not have your mums come to Bolton to see her only grandchild and daughter,"

"Okay I will call her in the morning,"

"Good so when are we going to be a couple,"

"We are,"

"No we are not when are we going to see each other private parts,"

"Oh you talking about sexual relationship,"

"Yes when that part of the relationship going to happen,"

"Soon,"

"Soon,"

"Yes god what is it with you athletes its like you got to have 24/7 come on its just sex that feels good when you have it but anyway yeah soon,"

"Sound like some one else needs too,"

"Will I am human,"

"So want to,"

"No my tongue starting to hurt,"

"Why,"

"This,"

Sandra stick her tongue, show him her new tongue ring, and smile at her.

"Someone going though midlife crises what the hell you do that for,"

"I always wanted it and I just got the nerve to do it,"

"Nice and you got the team colors,"

"Yeap I didn't let Marcie see it getting done she was picking out her own earrings out,"

"I see that she little Dora earrings,"

"So anything else you got done,"

"Yes my belly button,"

"Why,"

"Will I had it pierce before but after I got pregnant with Marcie I let it close so now I reopen it,"

"Cool you are beautiful you do not need all this stuff its not you,"

"Tattoos and piercing and all that great stuff I love doing it I don't know why,"

"Will I do have my tongue pierce and I have two tattoos and I also got a special area pierce,"

Sandra sat there in shock when he got was about to take it out when the phone ring.

"Save by the bell," Sandra smile said "Hello,"

"Yeah what you doing,"

"What's wrong mom why you calling,"

"No I was just calling to see how you taking the good news,"

"Oh that yeah I talk to earlier in the night and I told him straight up if she talk bad about Marcie our friendship is over also,"

"Yeah his dad is living at him for doing that I do not know what Liz did to Big John but it is deep and it came back to the front line again,"

"Oh boy what is fabulous doing down there?"

"He is thinking about moving to Florida,"

"Why,"

"Will aren't you coming back,"

"I have extend my contract for two more years,"

"WHAT WHY,"

"Because I love it here and I want to help with this team now if something comes up there I be there,"

"Sandra you can't run from him forever but if you think that's a best place to raise a child than go ahead,"

"I'm coming back to the states soon beside I'll be there for Sierra wedding,"

"I am still surprise she invited you,"

"She just got mix up with the wrong crowed anyway mom its getting late here and I am going to bed now I'll talk to you soon,"

"Alright did Conrad tell you?"

"Tell me what,"

"That I'm coming over during when you two go to Carnival,"

"You are you hate to flying,"

"I know but I think I need to see the world,"

"Oh okay is there something you need to tell me,"

"No can I see my grandchild in live and living color sometimes,"

"How long you staying,"

"As long you have me,"

"Oh okay um so when are you leaving,"

"I'll be there to see Marcie do her first dance,"

"Mom her first performed isn't until April round Wrestlemania,"

"Are you going?"

"Mom I am going on spike what John did I am not going to stop doing something I love since I was kid I am not going to stop loving wrestling because of him,"

"Oh okay did she tell John yet,"

"No she didn't I am getting really tired I had a long day and I see you next month,"

"Okay I'll get you back to Conrad but Sandra take your time do not rush into anything,"

"I think I am okay where I am mom that's it for me,"

"Where's Marcie,"

"Marcie in the bed sleep she and I took a personal day and we want to London for the day,"

"That's good we never got do that,"

"Yeah we did one or two times but it was fun I get it now really do,"

"That's good,"

Than Sandra got off the phone and she want to her room and Conrad followed her in there.

"You knew my mom was coming here and you didn't tell me,"

"She called when you and Marcie was out,"

"Oh okay and you two talk about me,"

"Only good things,"

"Alright now back to you was you for real when you said you have your private part pierce,"

"Yes I am very serious have you ever notice the Prince Albert in my pants,"

"No I haven't look that hard,"

"Liar,"

"I haven't okay one time I took a look but I never notice it,"

"Don't worry love when ever we have sex I will take it out,"

"I hear makes you have a great organisms,"

"It do if you not comfortable I'll take it out,"

"I never had a guy with one,"

"Alright will you will enjoy it,"

"Yeap,"

"Want to try it out tonight,"

"No I am good need to get to sleep I have a busy day tomorrow,"

"Yes, yes you do,"

Sandra want to sleep and Conrad turn off the lights and lay next to her and he want into her nightstand draw and seen her engagement and wedding ring from John and their wedding picture and the family photo album and her pictures she did with Italian Vogue magazine he smile and he found her journal and seen stories about how she fall in with John and when she had Marcie and her feelings for him and he was little shock she is scare to fall in love again but she did still love him and he close it up and put it back and he turn out the lights and kiss her good night.

"Good night my love," Conrad said

Weeks want by, it was their first holiday together, and Sandra mom came two weeks earlier and they was getting ready for their trip to Rio and Sandra and her mom was talking.

"Have you and Conrad had go to the movie,"

"No we haven't but we are planning to I am so in love again,"

"Are you in love him I mean it could be just rebound thing,"

"Yeah, yeah I am in love with him I love Cory I do that's my nickname for him,"

"Sandra I think you are moving too fast what about John case he and Liz…."

"Mom that chapter is close now and I do not want to relive the pain and hurt that I want though and I am free from his spell and I am not going to drink his kool aid no more,"

"Yes I know he hurt you but he still loves you he realize how much he had hurt,"

"Oh god he got you drinking his kool aid now listen my mom don't force me back with him alright I move on he move on so be it and we both are happy,"

"Yeah right all pack for the next four days,"

"Yeah think you for coming here are you enjoying yourself," Conrad said coming into the house.

"Grandmom I want you to meet my best friend in the whole wide world Hailey,"

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

"She is little shy Hailey this is Marcie nana,"

"I want to go with you,"

"Aw we will go there next time it is grown folks party it's not for kids when things cool of I will take you there,"

"Cheers,"

"You're very pretty," Sandra's mom said

"Thank you,"

Than it was time for them to leave and they left to go to Rio, they got off the plane and got into the car, and Sandra was taking pictures and going to the hotel and they was staying at the Everest Hotel and Sandra was shock she couldn't believe she is in Spain for Carnival and the show TMZ some how found them and ask them question is the rumor true they getting married and Sandra said no we only here to have fun and they got to their executive suite and Sandra was looking out of the window at the view with tears in her eyes and Conrad came over towards her and put his arms around her waist.

"Why you crying for,"

"I am going to wake up and this will be over everything I want through the last four years will be all a dream nothing more of a dream,"

"Oh love I am here for you its okay yeah come on lets have some fun and maybe later on tonight we can get to know each other,"

"I am still on my period maybe on Sunday night,"

"Okay I am so happy we got together and I got a big surprise for you remember what I told you on Valentine's Day,"

"Yes I do and I kind of know what it is but I want to see if I am right,"

"You do love me right,"

"Of course I do I love you a lot I am over my ex-husband if that's what you are asking,"

"Yes that's what I wanted to hear I am glad you are,"

"Yes I am I am going to change out of these close and put something comfortable,"

"Yes me too,"

Than they started kissing and Frank was calling Conrad told him not to talk to media about his trade to Madrid and meanwhile Sandra was looking for her birth control pills and she had forgot them and she didn't worry about it she wouldn't mind having another baby she know not to get so upset and she had on thong on with a wrap on that cover her body and Conrad smile at her they want to the beach they had a good time and meanwhile John had called Sandra and Marcie to tell the good news Liz going to have a baby.

"Hello,"

"Mom what you doing there,"

"I came to see my grandchild she is getting so big Sandra want on spring break she knew you was coming end of next month so she taking it early want to speak to Marcie,"

"Yes is she home,"

"Yes she just came back from school Marcie talks to your daddy,"

"Hi daddy,"

"Hey baby girl how are you,"

"School was fun today we want to the zoo and see the animals and I am taking up dancing and we got show the night after Wrestlemania,"

"Aw sound like you had a busy day I got a surprise for you,"

"You do,"

"Yes you know me and mommy not together no more right,"

"Yes,"

"Will I got married to Miss Liz and we going to have a baby together,"

"Why,"

"Because we wanted you to have someone to play with,"

"But she isn't going to look like me,"

"We don't know what we are having at,"

"But daddy you have me and shaky that's enough I don't want a sister or brother from her take it back,"

"So sorry sweetie I can't take it back,"

"She don't like me,"

"Yes she do hey do me big favor and don't tell mommy until I talk to her okay,"

"NO,"

"Marcela Jordan comes on baby girl I want you be a big girl on this,"

"Daddy I love you but she is mean to me,"

"I know she promise me she isn't going to be mean to you no more,"

"Promise,"

"Yes,"

"I love you daddy I hope you have a girl,"

"Will we will see,"

"You want to speak to grandmom,"

"Yes please,"

"Hello,"

"Marcie still crying,"

"Yes why don't tell me you're not coming for Wrestlemania,"

"Yes I am coming there for that but Liz isn't because she is pregnant with my child even though she said we will never going to have a kid I don't know what happen but it happen,"

"How far is she?"

"She is almost two months she been very sick you know with morning sickness,"

"Yeah congarulation so do Sandra knows,"

"Not yet,"

"Oh boy Marcie isn't taking too well you know by the end of you all day Sandra is going to know about it,"

"Try to calm her down talk to her,"

"Remember she is half of Sandra you know how hard that is,"

"Oh yes oh yes alright will I going have to face the music right,"

"Yes and it isn't going to be pretty either,"

"When she coming home,"

"Late tomorrow night,"

"Where did she go?"

"Rio for Carnival,"

"Why,"

"She always wanted to go and she wants with Conrad,"

"She did,"

"Why she didn't go with the footballer wives,"

"They all there also its Conrad birthday and they party over there oh speaking of birthday did you tell Johnny?"

"Yeah just like Marcie he didn't take it too well either,"

"See these two going to need to help will I better try something to calm her down,"

"Alright talk to you later,"

"Yeah bye now,"

"Bye,"

Sandra mom turn to the little girls Hailey was stroking Marcie hair and she sayed something shock her.

"Marcie stop crying we going to be sister soon your mommy is going to married my daddy so we will be sister,"

"Hailey your daddy going to ask Marcie mommy to married,"

"Yes,"

"Oh wow looks like you getting new daddy,"

"I don't want a new daddy I want my daddy back with mommy,"

"Sandra I mean Marcie you can't get everything you want in life now your best friend is going to be your sister you should be happy,"

"Grandmom why daddy don't love me he only cares for the baby and shaky,"

"He loves all three of you and if he was here in England he would be watching you but his job keeps him for coming right now,"

"He hates me and mommy,"

"No sweetie he does not hate you,"

"Yes he do hate for hating me,"

"Sweetie come on make you some cookies Uncle Randy gave me permission to make his cookie,"

"Don't want any,"

"I do daddy don't let me eat sweets,"

"Why,"

"He says it isn't any good for me only time I am allow to have any sweets is on my birthday,"

"When is your birthday?"

"April 26 2009,"

"Three days after her father Marcie comes on snap out of it,"

"You don't understand,"

"I do I want through this with your mother and it will get better I promise grandmom will not lie to you,"

"Pinky swear promise,"

"Yes I pinky swear promise,"

"Okay,"

Meanwhile at the Carnival Sandra was getting ready for the night she was going to spend with the footballers wives and it was nice night out and they all was talking and laughing and than ladies want to the ballroom of the hotel for Conrad party and Conrad told them what is going on.

"Sandra would you come here please,"

"Conrad what is going on?"

"Remember on Valentine Day I told you that I had a surprise for you,"

"Yes I do,"

"Will this is your surprise babe the last couple months we been friends than we started to dating now I want more,"

Conrad got on his and looks up into Sandra brown eyes and with a most beautiful ring; it was his grandmother's ring.

"Sandra Olivia Moore will you give me the honor to be my wife I love you I love Marcie and I want both of you in our lives please give me that honor,"

"Yes I will marry you,"

Sandra had tears falling and everyone was clapping and they enjoy the last night in Rio and Sandra and Conrad kiss each other and than they want up to the room and Sandra knew tonight was the night.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes,"

"I wish that I could tell you exactly what I'd like to do to you, but I haven't the words."

"Sit right there I want to show you something,"

"What is it?"

"You will see,"

The lights want out in the hotel and the maids brought them candles and Sandra left out the room, wants, and changes into her teddy she got for Valentine's Day and she came back with the music started and it was soft and slow. It seemed to fill the room. He could hear steps in the room now, coming toward him. Again the warm breath next to his ear, "Just for now..." The voice was warm and sweet. The sound gave him chills and then a blindfold covered his eyes.

His senses seemed to come alive again. He could almost feel this person moving around him and the room. One of the hands lightly touched his shoulder and he flinched. The fingers gently pressed into his skin as if to calm him. It moved to his face, lightly touching his cheek. One finger traced his lips and again was gone. This seemed like torture to him, but he did not want it to stop. He opened his lips to speak and one finger touched his lips. He took the hint and said nothing. Again, the hands touched his chest, slowly working down to his nipples where they lingered for a moment and then continued moving down his body. He prayed they would stop at his waist and work their magic on his pants. They did not even pause, just slide down his thighs to his knees and pressed them together and again they disappeared. It was then that something grazed his lap.

He took a deep breath and felt his cock hardening inside his pants as something unseen teased it. He dared not move... God forbid it stopped. The teasing continued. This mystery woman was in his lap, moving to the music. Her hips rocked against him, gently grinding against his growing and confined erection. He longed to touch her, but let his hands hang at his sides. He had not been instructed to touch. It was almost too much for him. His hips moved with her and he raised them, just a bit, hoping to feel more of her. She leaned back and he felt the bare skin of her back against his exposed chest. The smell of her skin was intoxicating and the feel of her hair against his skin... he wanted desperately to take her and ravage her, but this was her game.

Her head resting on his shoulder while she moved and rubbed against him, she reached down and brought his hands to her breasts. He was finally allowed to touch her. Her breasts were full and her nipples were hard. She was as excited as he was. His touch caused her to gasp. He worked her nipples between his fingers, rolling them, gently pinching, and tugging on them. They continued this dance for what seemed like an eternity. He could smell her scent and feel the dampness on his pants. Her scent was growing stronger and he felt two wet fingers touch his lips. He touched the fingers with the tip of his tongue and slowly sucked them in, savoring the taste of her. Breathlessly she asked, "More?" He grunted and nodded his head. That is when she stood up and told him to take off the blindfold.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. The room was brighter now, but still lit only by candlelight. There she was, on the bed in front of him. He stood to go to her and she stopped him. "Not yet... Just watch." she said. She was laying there with her knees spread and bent, her fingers teasing her breasts. He could see her wetness, the lips glistening in the dim light. She put two fingers in her mouth, wetting them and slid them down the length of her body to the tiny patch of hair. She parted her outer lips exposing her clit. Gently rubbing it in small circles, and then sliding those fingers inside. He could see the muscles in the back of her hand working as she nudged her g-spot. Her head was back and her eyes closed. She loved this and he could not take his eyes off her. He stood there, unblinking and in awe of the sight. She continued until they could hear how wet she was. Then she stopped and locked eyes with him for the first time.

She curled her finger, telling him to come to her. He moved to the foot of the bed and crawled between her thighs. He placed soft kisses up the inside of her thigh until he reached the soft mound of hair. He paused and took in her scent. His fingers parted her lips and he gently kissed her clit. His mouth was warm and he explored every inch with his tongue. Tasting her, savoring her, wanting her. Using the tip of his tongue, flicking it over her clit at various speeds, and then sucking it between his lips. She moaned and gasped, her hips moving to keep up with him. His fingers slipped between her lips and rhythmically tapped her g-spot. He could feel her body tighten and, from inside, she squeezed his fingers as her body was rocked by the orgasm.

He licked her as if he were starving, not wanting to miss a single drop. She touched the top of his head and he looked up at her. She knelt on the bed facing him and took him in her arms, kissing him, tasting her on his lips and tongue. She kissed her way down his body, stopping randomly to tease him. When she finally came to his waist, she wasted no time in finally releasing his throbbing cock from its confines. She had him lay down and removed the rest of his clothes. Slowly crawling up from the foot of the bed, she kissed, licked and nibbled up his thighs and ran her tongue across his balls, gently sucking on one and then the other. Using only the tip of her tongue, starting at the base, and dragging it up the underside of his shaft, she moved to the head softly took it between her lips and quietly began to hum. Slowly, she took the length of him into her mouth as her fingers caressed his balls. Her mouth sliding up and down his shaft, he groaned and reached out to touch her hair. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of desire. She wanted him. Wanted to feel him inside her. She sucked the head of his cock, released it, made her way up his body, and kissed him long and full on the lips. They kissed and touched each other and when their eyes met, she whispered, "Take me..."

In one swift move, he had her on her knees. He knelt behind her and reached between her legs, his fingers spreading her wetness. She could feel him moving closer, his cock gently bumping her lips, and then parting them. He knew what she wanted; he wanted her to need it. With his hands holding her hips and using just the head of his cock, he teased her, sliding it just inside then taking it away. She tried to press back against him, but he held her firm. The game had changed hands.

With every move, she gasped and whimpered, begging him without words. He gave her the full length of him in one hard and fast thrust, she screamed with delight and he backed off to tease her again. Repeatedly he would pound into her and pull back, until he could not stand it any longer. His fingers gripped her hips, pulling her ass higher and closer to him. She tightened around his cock as he slammed it into her, finally giving her what she needed. As he pulled her hips and thrust against her, she moaned and screamed, barely able to catch her breath. His hands moved from her hips and wrapped around her waist. Lifting her body up, she leaned back against his chest. His thrusting slowed and reaching around her, holding her to him, he pinched and teased her nipples and clit, rubbing it until he felt her body tighten. Her hands grabbed his thighs for support, her nails pressed into his skin.

The feeling of her against him, her insides contracting in pleasure, drove him to the edge. Holding her tight, he let himself go and groaned against her ear, the wave of pleasure washed over him too. He laid her down and took his place beside her. They kissed and fell asleep, totally spent. One month later Sandra and Conrad was enjoying their marriage and the girls was glad that they are sister now Liz had bad fall and lose the baby and WWE had come to England and Sandra was going to tell all her wrestling friends the good news.

"OH MYGOD SANDY,"

"SUZANNE MELISSA JESSICA SIERRA MELINA MARIA CANDICE IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YA,"

"What the heck you been doing,"

"Working and stuff,"

"Stuff?" Maria said noticing Sandra had on Playboy necklace on. "What are you doing with that?"

"I pose in Playboy in England,"

"What did you say?" Suzanne said

"I wasn't like Candice Ashley or Maria I was more dress sexy more than nude there is one nude pic of me with my husband,"

"Sandra Olivia Moore tell me you didn't getting married to that soccer player," Suzanne said

"WHAT!" The women said

"Yes we did being of the month,"

"OH," Maria said

"MY," Jessica said

"GOD," Melissa said

"Yes I did what John did the same thing so what he is happy got a kid on the way so what,"

"Oh you don't know," Melissa said

"What, what happen?"

"She lose it,"

"Really how she lose it,"

"She had a bad fall down the steps at her old condo,"

"What was she doing there?"

"Getting her things,"

"Yeah that's what he told everyone,"

"I am surprise he didn't I could had help her out you know,"

"Where mini you at,"

"She still in school by time we get there she and her sister who is a month older than her be out of school,"

"How she your mom she took the news hard about John and Liz having a baby,"

"She did but some how she did like me cry it out and now move on she getting ready for her show and all of you are going to come since you all be still here,"

"Yeah I am so glad you invite me and Angelo we haven't been out the USA since 1998,"

"No problem so Bob and Jena and your mom and dad is watching the kids,"

"Yeah and Bob told us don't come back here pregnant either we both laugh never thought about it but anytime we are round you or Cena we end up pregnant,"

"Yeah that is odd because Dave and I wasn't planning to have kids bang we end up pregnant after the Christmas party you had,"

"I know I know,"

"Wow I better stop hugging you than," Candice and Maria said

Than they got to Sandra new home in the country with lots a land and Sandra introduce her wrestling friends to her footballer friends and than they all talk about different, the girls came home, and they have to see Marcie and Hailey and meet her new husband.

"Ladies enjoy yourself I will help these two with their homework have fun baby,"

"I will," Sandra said

"Marcie darling how are you," Sofia said

"Just lovely how are you love your outfit,"

"Oh this old thing,"

"Macy how are you,"

"Shaky, Shaky oh I miss my big brother,"

"I miss you too,"

"Hi, hi Hailey," Johnny smile said.

"Hi Johnny good to see you,"

"You too,"

"Did we all miss something here," Melina said

"No they always talk like that,"

"You got an English accent now,"

"Wait a minute I thought I was the blond here," Lucy said looking at her watch

"I don't show it a lot but it comes out now and than," Sandra smile said

"Come on kids lets go and play,"

"Yes you can play for hour or two than straight to the homework,"

"Better get going before Abby get home thanks for a wonderful afternoon I'll see you later,"

"Yes we will nice meeting you," Candice said

"Same here,"

"She is abuse woman so sorry Sandy to talk about your friend like that but she is getting abuse,"

"How you know you just met her," Hazel said

"She is wearing make up that we wear when we get little black and blue marks from wrestling,"

"You know you might be right she have been acting strange since Bruno open up his night club,"

"Maybe they had a bad fight you know rumor has it that he got two kids out there and they not really married,"

"I hope she is alright,"

"Yeah,"

Than rest of the afternoon, they had fun talking getting to know each other and that night John, Randy, and Dave Phil Angelo Tony and Lorenzo all came over to Sandra's place for dinner and after dinner Sandra and John want outside on the deck to talk.

"How is it going?"

"It is going,"

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I want to tell you I am so sorry you and Liz lose the baby,"

"Yeah it was so fast we didn't see it coming,"

"How is she taking it?"

"Very well I was surprise she is taking it so well,"

"Some people just can take it better than others,"

"Nice house you have here why you move out the flat,"

"Will because I got married being of the month,"

"You did what,"

"Yeah I got married to Conrad,"

"Sandy that was the most selfish thing you ever did I am very disappointed in you,"

"What comes around goes around you did that to me by getting married Liz so don't you dare sit up here say you're disappointed in me because I am disappoint in you also doing that to me,"

"Do you love him I don't see the love there it's not like us you know there is no passion nothing there,"

"Do you love Liz?"

"Yes very much,"

"I love him its different love but there is love there I mean I am not all over him like I was with you but there is love there,"

"Really,"

"Yes now stop getting jealous alright I am remarried now you are married now so we got to be friends for Marcie sake she is me she don't hate you yet but I can see it,"

"I will be here a lot more so don't worry when ever I can get away I will be here she and I had a heart to heart it broke my heart,"

"Yeah she and I had one too it is amazing this kid only 2 and half years old but she act like she is already a teenager and she do not hid what she likes or don't like she do not pussy around the issues she is straight forward with everything,"

"You sure you and Phil didn't hook up,"

"Yes I am sure of that I didn't I see him as my little bro,"

"Good luck to you and this marriage,"

"You too oh here is your birthday present from me,"

"Thank you cans I opening it now,"

"Wait until you get into your hotel room,"

"Oh, oh right thank you,"

"No problem,"

"I will never stop loving you Sandra as long I am living I will always love you," John whisper.

"I feel the same way,"


	34. Love Is Stronger Than Pride

**Chapter 34- Love Is Stronger Than Pride**

**AN: The title don't really make sense but this the only one I could of think of lol I don't know Liz middle name so i ame one up **

Its been one year and four months later Liz and John had try again to have a baby and they was six month along and Sandra and Conrad are still trying so Sandra thought maybe she needs to see her doctor to see if anything is okay even though she have a doctor in England she wanted a second opinion.

"Listen Sandra I can't have you running from here to United States every other month now I am letting you go this time because you a good person and I want you and Conrad make it in this marriage hard to believe you two been married for a year," Frank said.

"Yes we have thank I will stay in the states for a month its summertime and I want the girls to have fun school is out and we all been so busy plus they might nit be sing me too much,"

"Alright tell your husband even though he is going to be a free agent he can't talk because we might still send him to Madrid as a loan,"

"Madrid Spain,"

"Yes,"

"Oh wow you know he is like a rock star there I was shock he is so popular there,"

"Will before you came into his life he dated a model from there so you are ready for Dance with the Stars,"

"I am not doing the American version my ex husband is I do not know why he is doing this for because he can't dance,"

"But you are doing the English version of it why,"

"Um yes I am I don't know why they ask me I am just a computer programmer for the hottest football team,"

"Will you are a Footballer wife and you did pose for Playboy,"

"I guess hell I only going to be on there for two weeks,"

"No you are great dancer I seen you dancing when Amber was teaching you the India dancing belly dancing."

"Yes I was doing that with the girls having fun,"

"Can we help you?"

Sandra smile at the new guy who might be taking her husband place.

"Ian Harris I am to here to see Frank Rogers,"

"I'll see you later Frank,"

"Yes sit down,"

Sandra left out of the office and want into the locker room and she looks down at her cellphone and got a stupid message from John.

"Stupid ass," Sandra said to her-self, "Corey are you in here,"

"Will what you found out," Conrad asks.

"He said you still might go to Madrid,"

"What else is new what did he say about you having the time off?"

"Yes baby I am going to be off for a month,"

"Yes,"

"So have you ever been to the Virgin Island,"

"No I haven't this is my first holiday there,"

"Really but you been to Key West before right,"

"Yes I have,"

"Cool this going to be fun,"

"Yes but you think we should leave the girls here in England while we in the states I have family and John's dad lives in Florida now and his birth mom is in West Newbury Mass and I have my mom Orlando Fl plus we can take the girls to Disney World trust me they will love it,"

"Where do your step son lives,"

"In New York since we going on a cruise and I never been on the cruise we got time to see everyone and I want to show you Philly and St. Louis and Carson NV," Sandra said getting close to Conrad "We still have time to make love,"

They left out the locker room and got into the car and they continue talking.

"The girls be alright here,"

"Cory come on my mom can watch them you know how Hailey and Marcie get when they are way from us they love Jane but they rather be with family,"

"Alright they can go who ever heard bring your kids on your honeymoon,"

"Brady Bunch,"

"What,"

"Oh my god you don't know about the most popular TV in the last four decades the Brady Bunch oh that's right I forgot your patents didn't let you all watch TV will I am going to sing the theme song,"

"Oh my god you know the bloody theme song,"

"Yes I do listen you will learn something,"

"Okay,"

Sandra started to sing the theme song** (AN: I need a life this is sad I really do know the theme song to the Brady Bunch)**

"Here's the story of a lovely lady, who was bringing up three very lovely girls.  
All of them had hair of gold, like their mother, the youngest one in curls. Here is the story, of a man named Brady, Who was busy with three boys of his own. They were four men, living all together, but they were all alone-. Till the one day when the lady met this fellow and they knew they was much more than a hunch. That this group, Must somehow form a family. That's the way we all became the Brady Bunch, the Brady Bunch- the Brady Bunch That's the way- we became the Brady Bunch." Sandra sing and smile at her husband.

"I don't bloody believe you wow so you going to do England version of Dancing with the Star,"

"You know I am not going to be home I am going to be practicing a lot and doing appearances stuff,"

"I know baby I want you to do it I will watch the girls and I think they ready to move on to football,"

"What no way I do not want my daughter playing …"

"Not American football but soccer,"

"Oh I knew that I wanted to see if you was listen to me,"

"Sure,"

"So sorry I turn on you like that,"

"Come on I know how you can make it up to me,"

"Oh yeah I love that,"

Than they got to the house the girls was taking a nap and they want upstairs and make love and before the start of Simply Dancing British version of Dancing with the stars her and Conrad and the girls was taking a holiday to United States and their first stop was Bronx New York.

"Mommy, mommy wake up we here we home," Marcie said.

"Yes baby girl I know,"

"That's a long plane ride,"

"Yes what time it is mommy,"

"Its 5:30pm I can't wait to see Shaky,"

"Why you call Johnny that,"

"Um because I don't like milkshakes,"

"Yes you do,"

"Why you call that mommy,"

"Because when he was your age he loved milkshake so not to get mix up with your daddy,"

"Oh okay cool,"

Than the plane landed and they were at Kennedy airport, Sierra, and Johnny was there.

"Hey,"

"Hi!"

"Where is Lorenzo?"

"At work no one didn't see that coming,"

"What does he do now?"

"Drive the city bus,"

"So sorry,"

"No problem I am happy know get way from that world,"

"I still watch it,"

"We still watch it too,"

"Sandy do you mind we go to your hotel room,"

"Something wrong," Conrad said.

"We live in the heart of Little Italy and um will its stuff going on around there right with Italians and the Afro…"

"Enough said its fine,"

"What happen?"

"Someone had killed a mob boss daughter and baby,"

"Whoa you sure they was black not another family,"

"That's what I was thinking but she was dating a Italian guy who was a solider and she was will what can I said she was um yeah you know,"

"She was cheating on her boyfriend with a black guy and he killed her and blames it on the black guy but it was really her boyfriend,"

"Dang you good,"

"You I am big fan of Godfather and my show was Soprano,"

"Oh yes I am sorry but I don't have a car no more,"

"We rent a car we not staying too long in New York next stop are Philly than we going to see Matt and Jeff and their new babies than we going to the Midwest to see Maria and Philly and Suzanne and Randy um than we going to Tampa going to Bush Garden and …"

"Don't forget we going to see daddy and grandpop Cena,"

"Oh yeah I forgot Mr. I am copy off my ex wife trying to dance on dancing with the star Cena,"

"You are going on Dancing with the Star?"

"Will it's the British version of it,"

"Cool you going to be dancing with daddy,"

"No Johnny I am not dancing with your dad,"

"Why not,"

"John stop it now,"

"I only asking a question,"

Than they got to the hotel and they was hanging out why the children watch movies in the other room and than it was couple of days later and they want down to Philly to spend Fourth of July.

"Mommy is this where you were born at,"

"Yes this the house wow look at it your great-great grandmother and father raise their six children and your grandmom and I live here the first five years of my live than we move,"

"Where," Hailey said

"I will show you,"

Than drove to the house where Sandra live at until she and her mom move to Orlando.

"This is my old neighborhood this is the place I learn how to be independent and this the house I met Aunt Suzanne and Melissa and Roxanne and Jessica and the whole crew,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah what do you think?"

"Nice little house," Hailey said

"Yeah it was so much fun,"

"I bet,"

"Let's go to the place I met your daddy for the first time and I will show where Aunt Suzanne and I use to live at,"

"Coool,"

"Where did you meet her father at," Conrad asks.

"I met him in sporting store it was hot I mean it was over 100 degrees and I did drink nothing or eat nothing I got sick afterwards but it was worth it,"

"Wow you was nuts for daddy,"

"Yes I was but we still friends that's all it counts,"

Than they spend couple days there seeing family and friends and than they want down to Carmon NC to see Jeff and Beth and Matt and Katie Hardy and they both came father's two months apart.

"Welcome to Carmon North Carolina," Matt said giving Sandra a hug.

"Hey I thought I never get here,"

"Who gave you the direction," Katie said

"I got it from Matt,"

"You should had called,"

"Yeah I know you must have been out or taking a nap so I called Beth oh how rude of me Katie and Matt I want you to meet my new husband Conrad Gates and my step daughter Hailey,"

"John told us you got married again but we thought he was saying that,"

"Yes I know but it is true I am remarried for a year now,"

"Will look at you Marcie you getting so big,"

"What do you say Marcie,"

"Thank you,"

"Want to see our new baby,"

"Yes,"

"Follow me,"

"You still got that tissue box that my mom made for you ya,"

"Yes I love it,"

"Here he is Gilbert Matthew Moore Hardy,"

"Oh wow his big dude," Conrad said.

"Yes he is he weight in at 13punds and 8 ounce and I had c section with him,"

"Ouchie,"

"Yeah but we are glad he is here,"

"I hold him," Marcie said.

"He isn't a doll Marcie you got to be very careful,"

"I will,"

"Can I too hold him?"

"I see why not," Matt smile said. "I'll get the door might be Jeff,"

"Hey everyone look whose is here,"

"Jeffy oh it's so good to see you again,"

"Dang woman you act like you haven't seen me in three years,"

"It have been that long how are you,"

"Good hey Marcello,"

"Hi Uncle Jeff hi Aunt Beth,"

"Hey Sandy little Sandy who is this little girl,"

"I'm Hailey,"

"Beth and Jeff I want you to meet Conrad and Hailey my step daughter and husband,"

"When you got remarried,"

"When you was out last year I been married for a year now,"

"Will at least he married you,"

"You two still not married,"

"No we been together for thirteen years and still haven't made me an honest woman,"

"Sometime it is better not too," Jeff smile and wink at Marcie said.

"Mommy I am going to Married Uncle Jeff,"

"I don't think so Aunt Beth is married to him sort of,"

"Why not,"

"He is old enough to be your father,"

"Oh,"

All adults laugh when she said that.

"This must be Joseph,"

"Yes he was big boy as you can see,"

"How much he weigh in,"

"11pounds and 5ounce and he was 21inches long,"

"Wow,"

"Yes that's my boy,"

After spending couple days there they want to Atlanta GA to see family friends and than they want Atlanta soccer team practice to talk to the young men and woman who was practicing for a game expo that was coming than they left to Orlando Fl where they was going to stay awhile.

"Oh look at you it is so good to see you,"

"Mom you just seen us Christmas,"

"I know it is just good to have you,"

"Hi Granny,"

"What happen to her West Newbury /Philadelphia /Florida accent?"

"It kind of wants way,"

"You still got yours,"

"Right now I slip the other day and Katie Matt's wife started laughing at me because I sound wired,"

"Conrad are you alright,"

"Yes love I am little tired,"

"Yes we been up since two this morning we still England time,"

"Yes we are,"

"Mommy can I show Hailey my room,"

"Yes you can we stay here for awhile when I was going through my divorce and the trail,"

"Mom we will eat little later we are tired,"

"When you going to John,"

"Tomorrow Dan and his wife and kids and Melina and Dave and his grandsons and his son and daughter are going to Bush Garden so we going than John will be home by than,"

"Oh okay do not forget to see Senior,"

"I won't you kidding me I know he is mad at me but just like mini John he will get over it,"

"Mommy why grandpa mad at you," Marcie said

"What did I tell you about listen to grown people conversation?"

"Sorry mommy,"

"We be up in two hours,"

"Alright,"

Two hours had pass, they had a surprise guest at the house, and Sandra for one was shock to see this person there.

"Good morning or should I say good evening,"

"Oh my god Athena what in the world you doing here good to see you but I thought you was England,"

"Dad told me you and Marcie and your new husband step daughter was coming to the states I had to come back beside my boyfriend and I had huge fight but any way it is good to see you,"

"I did it again Athena want you to meet Hailey my stepdaughter and this her dad my new husband Conrad,"

"The soccer player oh my god I am big fan of yours,"

"Thank you sorry I am not a wrestling fan I can't say the same thing about your father,"

"Thena I still got have your picture of you when you dress up as Princess Jasmine,"

"Oh wow that's was a long time ago,"

"You was a freshmen in college when you did that,"

"Yes I was wow now I am taking a year off travel the world I wish dad was still in wrestling,"

"WHAT,"

"Oh I thought Melina told you yeah the old man stepping down now about time don't you think,"

"No she didn't say anything to me no comment,"

"Yeah next month or so they might make him wait until Wrestlemania he going to hang it up so he can be in Sofia and Christopher life,"

"That's understandable because he was breaking into the business when you and Kali was gone stuff,"

"Yeah that's the reason,"

The rest of the night talk about different things and than Athena left and Sandra walk her to her car and they was talking.

"I talk to John the other day he said he still loves you even though he married to Liz,"

"Will he can love me forever I love him too but it wasn't meant to be you going to be good lawyer already asking the tough question,"

"Even though they stab each other in the back sometimes they love you and want you to be happy who you with,"

"I know they all are so worried about me even Reed Ric's younger son called me the other day I want to know what in the world did Randy and John tell them guys,"

"Who knows please don't tell dad what I told you alright,"

"Oh I won't wow he going to be shock when he hears it but you sure want to do it I mean its hard to be a second generation in the sport,"

"Yes I am sure I am not doing this forever just until I am ready to sit down and have some kids of my own,"

"Alright I'll let you go see ya tomorrow,"

"Yeap you are,"

"Alright cool,"

"Bye Sandy gives my love to my little boyfriend,"

"I will,"

Than the next morning Sandra and Conrad was talking before leaving to go to Tampa.

"Hailey and Marcie going to be so surprise when they finds out they is having their birthday party at Disney,"

"Oh yes she is going to be surprise I hope she have a good time,"

"Yes just all the traveling it is getting tiresome that's all,"

"Yes and plus we are not on the same time zone either it is something to get use to by time we do get on the North America time zone it will be time to go back,"

"Yes, I was thinking of maybe we should move here since Frank is being asshold and not bloody resigning me,"

"We will be like the Beckham's,"

"Yes and no we don't have their money and we are not real skinny,"

"True I wouldn't have a problem moving back to the states but you need to get this little thing straight out to find Hailey birthfather and thank god her birthmother,"

"I know babe I am working on that so you can adopt her and I can adopt Marcie have you told her father yet are you ready to see your ex-husband?"

"I have not told him yet but I will in due time okay babe,"

"Alright where's your mums at,"

"She had to go to the doctors this morning,"

"Everything okay,"

"I hope so it's just a regular check up,"

"What,"

"Nothing you are looking so hot,"

"Thank you so do you are your boobs getting bigger or you got on that special bra on,"

Sandra smile at him she walk over to him and sat on his lap.

"Left up my shirt and see," Sandra whispers.

Conrad did what he was told and he smile and he love the lace bra that push up her breast to make it look like she got boob job and Sandra could feel his cock getting hard and they started kissing and than they stop when the girls came into the kitchen.

"Mommy what are you doing,"

"Nothing just sitting on daddy Cory lap,"

"Why,"

"No reason,"

"Daddy why you kissing mommy Sandy on her neck,"

"No reason I was trying to smell her perfume,"

"Mommy don't like to where too much perfume,"

"I know that's what I was um telling him you two dress yourself,"

"Yes," they said together.

"Wow that is great good job,"

"Thank you,"

"Only one problem your shoes on the wrong feet other than that good job,"

"Mommy you lay out our clothes for us remember,"

"Yes I did," Sandra smile said.

"Here let me fix your shoes and you two eat breakfast and than we can go alright,"

Than after they finish they want down to Tampa and Conrad met Dave and Melina and the children and little Johnny Dan and his wife and children Sean and wife and kids and John's parents and Liz and they had good time at Bush Garden and after full day there that night Marcie was going to stay over her dad house while Hailey stay with Conrad and Sandra Hailey wanted to stay with Marcie and Johnny but told her she was getting big surprise tomorrow because it was her birthday.

The next day they want to Disney World, for the next three days and Hailey and Marcie had a Princess, party and Hailey she got a birthday kiss from Johnny, she was so happy, and than Conrad and Sandra finally had seven days away from the girls when they want to the Virgin Island.

"Do you regret marrying me?"

"No I would do it all again it is so nice and I am glad the hurricane isn't no where near here,"

"Yes me too,"

"Tonight I want to do something special for you,"

"You do,"

"Yes and maybe you can get pregnant I really want you to have my baby think we will have a kid together,"

"Yes I do,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I was thinking about someone,"

"Why are you thinking about your ex-husband for?"

"He is wrestling tonight in a winner take all match pin falls anywhere and I just hope he don't get hurt too bad that's all and I hope he is doing okay with three kids that was nice of him take the girls to Los Angles for the pay per view thank god Melina and Suzanne is there to help him out,"

"So why are you worrying they are in good hands yeah?"

"Yes they are very good hands,"

"You are right but something doesn't feel right that's all I shouldn't…."

Conrad grabs Sandra and kisses her on the lips and than they want back to their room and Conrad look into her eyes. He slid the straps from her bibs off and suckled on the bare breasts before him. She held his head to her chests and moaned with delight. His touch felt so warm and gentle but yet so passionate and hungry. She felt her clothing being removed from her body as her head was in a whirl from the excitement. Her womanhood was overflowing with great floods of passion. He moved down to her clean- mound and began to dally in the juice that ran from her vagina. This sent her into frenzy as she moaned and groaned at the pleasures he was bestowing upon her. Her juices had an indescribable flavor as he lapped them up as they kept flowing from the joy she felt. He could hear her moaning with sheer delight as he tickled her clit with his tongue and made her body convulse with pleasure.

She took time out to remove his shirt and caress his chest. She moved down to slide his shorts and underwear off and stopped to suck his now hard rock cocks. She placed herself in a 69 position and began to suck his shaft moving it in and out of her mouth. She caressed his balls as she traced the edges of his head with her tongue and then deep throated his penis letting her tonsils massage it as it slid down to the back of her mouth. She then moved the cock out, took the tip in her hand, parted the lips of his stiff rod, and tickled the opening with her tongue. This was something no one had ever done before and it was a very excitable feeling. She then climbed on top of him and placed his stiff Iron dick in her vagina slowly. She began to move up and down on his member watching the movement as she rode him. Oh what pleasure he felt. She too was enjoying the feeling of him moving in and out of her. Her pace quickened and she began to ride him faster and harder she wanted him deep in her. She was moving in such motion that she could not stop herself. She felt her juices trickle out of her vagina. She could feel the warmth of his rod as it grew to the explosion point. He held onto her ass with his hands assisting her up and down on his rod as he could feel himself about to erupt. Oh, what heat what passion? The sheer ecstasy of the moment! With one thrust, he held her in place as his liquid flowed into her. She too erupted and then collapsed from the pleasure.  
She lay on top while he held her for a moment. Then she removed herself from him and marveled at how great the experience was. He too was grateful that he had the chance to endure her pleasures. Than weeks want by and Sandra was getting ready for Brittan Dancing with the Stars and she was little nervous when she got on the dance floor but when she seen how good John was doing it was like a private bet they made with each other.

"I see you still in it,"

"Yeah who knew I can do the foxtrot,"

"You look handsome,"

"Thanks I just got your DVD's so I can't wait to see you what was your first dance was,"

"My first dance was Waltz wow that was a hard dance for me but I got a good score I still in it."

"Yeah what dance are you working on now?"

"Salsa,"

"Sweet,"

"I know I love it I am having so much fun I wish never mind but um how's your neck,"

"Its fine I just got a bad sting from it nothing more,"

"John you are hurting and you need to be careful,"

"Babe I am being careful Dave or John or Phil hurt me that bad I am okay,"

"But John your head bounce off the ramp pretty hard,"

"Sandy we are not married no more so stop acting like my wife,"

"I am acting like a fan of yours be fucking careful for your children sakes,"

"Aw you still in love me."

"Always never stop I mean you are the father of my spoil daughter,"

"You really want her to be adopted by him I mean come on Sandy we got something that still there you him nothing if so you would be having his kid by now so why are you not lock up,"

"Because we might be moving to the states after this season,"

"If your team don't get in the play off he is out,"

"Something likes that,"

"I need to go Liz home see ya soon,"

"She wants to Los Angels with you,"

"She been out here before when I was doing my thing after college,"

"Oh okay bye love you,"

"Same here,"

Three weeks later John was practicing when he caught a very sharp pain in his neck and come to find out, he had hurt his herniated disk in his neck in which he underwent emergency surgery in Pittsburgh to repair. WWE issued a press release after his surgery that they expected him to be out of action for three months Sandra keep reading it and she called the one person who can tell her what is going.

"I was wondering when you was going to call me," John Sr. said

"Hey fabulous how is your stubborn son,"

"He is alright here hold on he sound little horse because he just took his meds,"

"Poor baby crazy,"

"Hello,"

"Hey how are you,"

"Better now I woke up yesterday I was feeling fine you know and than bam this morning I felt like shit I was numb all on my right side I thought I slept on it wrong but it wasn't that,"

"Is it from where you torn your muscle in your arm,"

"It could be from that but yeah you was right I had no business wrestling or dancing with a hurt neck like that,"

"You wear your heart on your sleeve again and I knew you was hurting when you mess up on that last turn,"

"Yeah, yeah I did I am getting sleepy I know it is way pass your bed time so I am going to go now okay baby,"

"You take care of yourself,"

"I want need you here next to me,"

"You will be fine you have Liz take care of you,"

"You know my career is over,"

"No it isn't if you let it don't make come there and shake you up,"

"Sandy he fall sleep thanks for calling him he was feeling bad and Liz didn't help it none,"

"What she do now,"

"Saying he did that to make it hard on her now she got to take care of him it should be the other way around,"

"You sure it isn't her hormones acting up,"

"I don't remember how pregnant women act hell it been 36years now,"

"Oh that's right you wasn't round me that much when I was pregnant will I didn't say that to John I told he stupid to think Ken was really sorry what he did,"

"Funny he gets hurt when you are pregnant you and your footballer having a kid yet,"

"No not yet but we are working on it,"

"He isn't hitting it right,"

"OH MY GOD Fabulous I can't expect John saying that but not you,"

"Where you think he gets it from,"

"I'll call back later in the day give him a hug for me,"

"Yes I will,"

Than it was week of Christmas, Sandra was still on show, she was one of the last three performers, and John did go overseas with the WWE but did not wrestle or nothing Sandra want to the states to see him while his wife was in the hospital for few days.

"Look who is here," Johnny Fabulous said giving Sandra, Marcie, and Hailey a hug "My favorite girls her step sister and step father welcome to Tampa in the winter time,"

"Oh cheers mate did a good job on the house yeah,"

"How is the neck doing?" Sandra said walking over towards John and giving him a hug.

"Pretty good I thought you and Marcie was just coming,"

"Will um things change we still might be moving here to the states,"

"That's great where when and how,"

"Told you daddy was going to like our surprise,"

"Yes baby girl you was right,"

"I am talking with football team in Chicago I mean soccer sorry,"

"Its okay wow you turning into royalty now huh Duchess,"

"I am not going to be nobody Duchess John," Sandra smile said.

"She might become a Dame,"

"What did you do over there?"

"Help with different charities and meeting the fans helping out all the good stuff,"

"So when will you know about your status,"

"I am not going to be crown come on I am freaking American hello,"

"True,"

"I would love to meet the queen but I don't have a chance,"

"You never know,"

"Daddy is Shaky coming down,"

"Um he might I don't know what's going with Sierra she been keeping Johnny way from me,"

"She haven't called me in two months I know she was having it pretty rough time I even offer job in England as my nanny for the girls but she wasn't leaving,"

"What did he do to her?"

"Nothing John I talk to you later on it okay,"

"Alright hey why don't you two go and play outside while we talk,"

"I ready take a nap,"

"Me too,"

"Wow that's a first I do not have to beg,"

"Long plane rides,"

"Babe why don't you and Marcie stay here and Hailey and go to the hotel yeah,"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there later,"

"Okay take your time we going present shopping anyway,"

"Sweet,"

"Daddy we going to see Santa Clause together," Marcie said

"Of course we are be fun you me and mommy,"

"Yes can't wait,"

"Alright babe see you later okay," Conrad said kissing Sandra on the lips.

"Yeah see ya,"

"I am going to head out too I'll see ya for dinner,"

"Carol cooking,"

"You are too funny I can cook too,"

"I know pops Sandy just joking with ya,"

"Good to have you back here," John Sr. said giving Sandra a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Yes it is good to be here,"

"Mommy show daddy your dance move,"

"Sweetie daddy can't dance right now he hurt his neck,"

"Daddy is that true,"

"You know what I will dance with mommy but not right now my neck is very sore and I can't dance with her,"

"Oh so sorry,"

"You been doing that lately why,"

"Don't you love daddy,"

"Yes I do,"

"Why are you together?"

"We um just didn't work out you will know when you grow up you are too young to understand,"

"Try me,"

Sandra turn to John and he smile at his daughter who got the best of him and Sandra in her.

"Marcie why don't you go to your room and get the Christmas catalog and pick something's you want Santa want to bring you and Hailey okay,"

"Okay daddy,"

Marcie want skipping into the room and Sandra close the door and she sat in her favorite chair.

"Thank you for not getting rid of the massage chair,"

"You kidding me I use it for my neck and for something else too,"

Sandra was looking shock and she seen John smile she throw the throw pillow at him.

"Thanks I needed that,"

"I am so glad you didn't have to get the halo I would been crying like a baby,"

"I am alright baby so how are things with you besides dancing no kid yet,"

"We found out that he got low sperm count so he is free balling right now and yes he got his cock ring on it,"

"You serious that's why he might not be it right there,"

"No he had bad accident on the foot…. I mean soccer field and he had surgery on it and um made him slow,"

"That's one thing we didn't have a problem with,"

"I know what happen to Liz why is she in the hospital,"

"She been stressing herself out because of me getting hurt and she want pre labor its only one baby in there but she swears it isn't and everyone lying to her,"

"So is she coming home?"

"I don't know she might be staying in the hospital until the baby is born,"

"What are you having?"

"A Girl,"

"Really have a name pick out yet,"

"Nope we are waiting until she is born,"

"Cool,"

"I am scared Sandy,"

"Scare of what you got two kids already why you scare,"

"That you never have another baby,"

"Don't be we be like Guy Ritchie and Madonna we will adopted trust you and me there are a lot of kids in this world we could adopted,"

"Alright now don't you turn into Angelina and Brad Pitt now?"

Sandra had to laugh on that.

"Hey I wish I had her body seen her in the magazine that Brad took pictures of her she really look nice but anyway I won't god I never thought I would miss this house but I do,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah I am glad you never got rid of it,"

"You crazy I have to have a place to keep my toys want to see some of my new ones,"

"Sure,"

"Okay help me up I can't be moving it too much,"

"Now you know how anyway lets go,"

Than they want to the garage and Sandra seen some of her favorite cars and she seen one of his new ones that she almost grab his neck on and kiss.

"I know you was wondering when the hell I am going to get this car but I got it now it's a 1986 one you always wanted me to get ready to see it,"

"Yes I am,"

"Okay here it goes,"

Sandra was so happy to see her favorite car the Trans AM and it was in great shape still look like it did back in the 80's and Sandra was smiling from ear to ear and jumping up and down and she didn't see when he seek the mistletoe over her head.

"Oh my god you got my dream car back in the day does it work can you drive it,"

"Yes you can drive it Liz almost killed me when she seen me come home with this car,"

"What is that?"

"Poison Ivy,"

"John Felix Anthony Cena tell me you do not have mistletoe over my head,"

"I don't it is smurfs berries from the smurfs,"

"Ha-ha very funny it's the same old mistletoe we had on our first Christmas together,"

"Dam you are good,"

"So what do you want?"

"You look so hot when you was doing the samba so sexy I forgot how sexy you can be and right now my boys want to say hello to your kitty cat again,"

"You lost your dam mind I am not going to do nothing with you but I will sit on your car," Sandra said leaning on the car

"I do want to do something I miss doing that's come here I want to do this," John whispers.

John pin Sandra up against the car, they started kissing each other, and they broke way when Sandra cell phone ring.

"Hello,"

"Hey babes we are at the hotel are you on your way here,"

"I'll be there soon Marcie fall asleep looking at the Christmas catalog,"

"Oh poor thing Hailey is sleep too shame you wasn't here maybe we could you know,"

"You are so bad,"

"I know that's why I love you,"

"I know you do and I feel the same way,"

"Say it,"

"Say what,"

"Say you love me,"

"I love you," Sandra said looking into John blue eyes that are sparkling like a Christmas tree. "I am on my way John going to let me drive on his classic cars,"

"Sweet,"

"Yes it is,"

"Alright see soon,"

"Yeah bye,"

"Bye,"

"What!"

"I never thought I hear you say that," John whisper in Sandra's ears after she close the door.

"It's Christmas you say the dam thing around this time…." Sandra said as she turn and looking at him. John lean down and kisses her again.

"I never stop loving you but we both married to other people now," Sandra said

"You are not happy with him you do not have that spark like when we was together what's wrong," John said

"You two could be a tag team he is in a lot drama like you,"

"You sure that's his kid,"

"She not her birth mom lie to him and now she dead but her mother is twin who is acting you know what it's a lot of mess,"

"You in a soap opera drama,"

"You think,"

"Johnny likes her,"

"I know I better get going here is some change of clothes for Marcie I'll see you at 6,"

"You know what time pops eat,"

"Alright I will be there,"

"I love you Sandra very much I never knew how much I miss us until now I was fool,"

"We both got caught up but I know now I did what I been doing all my life running and not dealing with it but this just show us we both really love each other,"

"Yes we do take care of her now,"

"I will thanks for letting me drive her,"

"You are welcome,"

Than later that night everyone want over to older Cena house and all John's brother and mom and his step sisters was there and it was very fun night and they had tree trimming party and Liz was able to come home for Christmas and New Years and Sierra and Johnny did come down after the holiday.

Two weeks after the holiday, Sandra and Conrad want to his private cabin for weekend. She had text him she been thinking about John the whole day and she want his replacement to take her of her needs. The message said simply: Meet me at Tall Pines – Cabin 15. No detours! ~Sandy

He knew the surrounding area, but did not know what to expect. The tree lined drive way seemed endless as he searched for the cabin. Finally, he spotted a slight glimmer towards the rear of the lake. The light served as a beacon in the growing dusk. Pulling up to the cabin, he slipped the shifter into "park." He stopped long enough to stomp his cigarette into the dirt.  
A single red rose, with a white ribbon attached hung from the doorknob. After scanning the note, he pushed the door open. Enter my lair if you dare. ~Sandy

On opening the door, he immediately caught the soft scent of dragon's blood. The burning incense inside the cabin mingled with the woodsy pine filtering in from outdoors. Bathing the interior with an erotic curtain of scent. Intrigued he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He caught a slight movement to his right. She is standing there, wearing – well, he was not sure what she was wearing. A whisper of flimsy ivory left nothing to the imagination. A peek of her tight brown nipple underneath the sheer fabric distracted him briefly. Closing the distance, he took her outstretched hand. Taking it, he allowed her to draw him further into the room. The deeper he stepped the more he registered the mood she tried to create.

The rustic cabin was bathed in candlelight. She had unexpectedly placed them everywhere, on the counters, benches, and the headboard and even along the pool table. Several black lights, and a fog machine in the right-hand corner, turned the entire cabin into a surreal love nest. On the king-sized bed, the black and white sheets glowed, interrupted only by rosebuds strewn across the coverlet.

The entire room was breathtaking and beyond his imagination.

The soft sound of water trickled in the background. Drawing his attention to the middle of the living room where a black Jacuzzi gave off a light steam. Crystal rocks carefully placed into the shape of a waterfall entering the tub added to the sensual ambience. Mirrored panels reflected the dozens of flickering candles. Scarcely visible amid a sea of bubbles crimson rose petals floated.

"You can remove your clothes and put this on." He then noticed the robe she was holding. "I will pour us some wine while you get comfortable. The bathroom is that way, if you need it." She twisted away, forcing him to bite back any response. Instead, he chooses to admire the retreating female. Her ass looks fine beneath that curtain, or whatever it is.

She was perched on the edge of the tub when he returned. Beside her was sitting two clear wineglasses and an impressive bottle of chilled champagne. He moved nearer, watching while she filled both glasses. Their eyes locked when he reached for his glass. He swallowed. Without thinking, he downed the glass in a single pull. Watching him, she immediately wanted to run. However, he had already considered the possibility and he was prepared. As she started to turn away, he pounced.

She gasped. Suddenly pressed against him, she forgot what she was thinking. Animalistic need to be immediately held melted her resolve instantly. She forced herself to relax. Allowing her head to rest on her shoulder. For a few moments, they stood there, body to back and cheek to cheek. The tender moment almost lost when her ear became victim to his roving tongue, as his enthusiastically began to taste each curve of her face. His fingers laced through auburn tresses drawing her closer. Giving her not room to leave, while his lips savored her throat. With his lips, he could taste her heartbeat.

Gasping, she finally pulled away.

"I have a treat for you," she stated as she pulled back a few steps.

His sighed with frustration, but tried to ignore it. She turned to bravely face him, and was now slowly untying her robe. The movement gave him a quick peek at her exposed body. She was as naked as he was underneath his robe. If he hoped her to take it off at that point, he disappointed. Instead, she returned to his arms and began to unfasten his robe. Pressing her body against his, she dropped light caressing kisses on each shoulder blade as she eased the robe off his chest. Soon it was he that stood naked before her, under her curious gaze. He swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"Care to join me?" She reached over to tease the bubbles with a painted fingertip.

He slowly stepped in and turned to offer her a hand. Once she was in, the pair allowed themselves to sink into the sea of bubbles – caused by the jets and waterfall combination and a dash of bubble bath. She started to settle down beside him, until he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. Instead of disputing, allowed herself to lie backward against his powerful chest. Until she became aware of how dangerously close her bottom snuggled to his lower regions. She tried to ignore the sudden stirring between her own thighs, and fought her rising excitement.

With her body now lying naked and wet straddling his legs, he gave into the urge to let his hands roam. He allowed his fingertips to discover her body, in slow lazy circles. With each stroke, he could feel her settling into his body even more. The scent of her hair, added to the intoxicating scents around him, fueling the blaze burning within. Allowing his fingers free rein, he traced his way to her breasts. He reached around to cup each globe.

Her enthusiastic response was immediate. She pressed into him, and moved her hips slightly. She jumped when his thumbs found her nipples. His index finger soon joined the tease, and she moaned at the gentle massage. His tongue returned to its earlier investigation of her throat. He applied light nips to the back of her neck, adding a tiny squeeze to her breast with each bite.

"That's not fair," she growled before pulling out of his arms again. Water and bubbles splashed everywhere as she spun around in the tub. Soon she straddled across his lap. Face-to-face, her arms wrapped around his neck. Once settled she met his smoldering gaze. It startled her for a second. All movement ceased as their eyes connected.

"I've been patiently waiting to kiss you like this forever it seems," he managed to gasp. Time stood still as she saw his lips descend. Her heart skipped a beat when their lips touched. Her immediate response startled her. Electric waves tore through her body and she melted into his embrace almost instantly. Soon he could feel her pressing into him. His hands went to her face and he withdrew for just a second, before returning to trace her lips with his tongue. She teased him back, matching each caress with one of her own until neither could take another stroke. All teasing abandoned, the pair melted into a heated kiss. Their tongues danced, adding fuel to an already raging fire.

He allowed his hands to lower to her waist so he could grab her ass. While his gently caressed her rounded bottom, their kiss continued, painfully slow and sensuous. Her hands laced through his hair, discouraged any further retreat on his part. Beneath the bubbly surface, his curious fingers parted her thighs. Even in the intense warmth of the tub, he readily found the moisture he was seeking. She nearly jumped out of the tub when a stray finger found her hard aching nub. He yelped at the unexpected pinch on his bottom lip.

"You nipped me! I'll show you," he chuckled, making her giggle. She tried to escape, but the palms still on her waist held her tight.

"You need to go someplace?" He questioned semi-seriously.

At this point, he did not necessarily want to even move. He was relishing having her in his arms excessively much. She could not respond. All convictions and fundamental reason had flown the coup when his lips first touched her throat. A low moan was all she could manage. Slowly he became more aware of the motion of her hips. With each stroke of her tongue on his, her body moved in unison. Each stroke caused a delightful friction beneath the surface. He adjusted his legs briefly, to free the monster he had been hiding. Her thigh caught the edge of his dick soon after its bid for freedom. He arched as his body exploded with sensation.

Meanwhile John was waking up from Liz screaming and he ran into the bathroom and he seen the blood and she look like she was going into seizure.

"Yes I need help my wife is going into labor but she is bleeding yes it is coming out in clots oh god,"

Than he drove like a man to the hospital and she was changing different shades of red they rush her in the operating room and John could not see his little girl being born he called everyone even Sandra who was on holiday with her husband and she answer it.

"Hello,"

"Sandy what are never mind I am calling to tell you that Liz want into labor it isn't looking I am so scare,"

"She will do fine John say a prayer for her and everything will be fine,"

"But case she or the baby don't…."

"John listen to me she will be okay alright they might do a c section on her since that happen,"

"Thank you what are you doing up so late,"

"Don't worry about it take care call me if anything change okay,"

"Alright I will,"

Sandra turns her attention to husband and her arousal made her brave and she was willing to take a chance. Her mouth left his, and began its own adventure across his skin. Trailing featherlike kisses across his throat, adding light flicks of her tongue. Sliding upwards on his body, to reach his ears, she allows her body to settle above his aching shaft. She retreated slightly to see his face, and then slowly lowered herself onto his aching hardness. The lower she advanced, the deeper he rumbled. The sensation was intoxicating as his water heated body adjusted to the new warmth of her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer as she started to rise. He allowed her to repeated ride him, although it took all his self-control not to butt in. However, he was delighted by what she was doing; he would be dumb to stop her.

With each stroke, he could feel her muscles clench tightly as she rose until only his tip was within her entrance. Then she would release those muscles to allow him to enter her deeper. Her pussy worked his dick like a hot mouth. Not only were her movements bringing him closer to the brink, but also the light rubbing of her clit against his skin was adding to the burn consuming her body. With each stroke, her mound ground into his, adding to the friction. Neither lover noticed the water cascading onto the floor as their bodies made waves in the Jacuzzi.

He supported her waist as she lie backwards into the tub, until she was floating on the water's. Her hair splayed out into the water making her appear even sexier surrounded by bubbles. While she was distracted, he allowed his finger to stray between her legs. Her body began bucking almost instantly. Grabbing onto his shoulders she tore herself back up. Her lips devoured his as she fought her orgasm. He continued to fight the need to cause his own waves. This was something he needed to see, experience and be an integral part of. He was enjoying watching his lover enjoy herself. She was grasping him now, so magnificent and tight. She was distracting him with sensation. She was sitting still now. Yet he could feel a soft sensation. A gentle, what is that feeling? Almost like a gentle milking.

Meanwhile the doctors was working hard on Liz and her blood pressure was getting into the danger zone John parents and Liz mom who came down to help out it was getting really bad John didn't know what to do. Two hours later Liz and John had a baby girl and they name her Emma Kylie she weight in 6pounds and 14pounds and was 21inches long she had blond hair and blue eyes and she was splitting image of her mom and her father the nurse came out and told them what was going and that Liz was sick and she will be in the hospital for awhile and baby Emma also sick she didn't start breathing on her own and that she will be on breathing tubs until she can breath on her own.

Meanwhile in England Sandra and Conrad still having their fun up in the cabin and Conrad brought his lips captured hers as he felt her lose her fight. He pressed deep within her when her orgasm started. At first his dick felt soft waves, then firmer and tighter as her body squeezed. Thinking about it, he was gone.

"That's it baby, cum for me," he gasped against her mouth. Both were breathing in raged rasps. Trying to fight the overpowering ripples threatening the overcome them both. The whispered words succeeded to squash all her self-control. Ripple after ripple of pleasure tore through her body, throwing her off balance. His body met hers, as she rode him hard with each wave. His throbbing dick joined hers while her body convulsed and absorbing every drop. As the final wave of her orgasm left her body, he reached out and caressed her cheek. Gently turning her face with his thumb, he returned his lips to hers. Slowly he tasted her all again, while she relaxed in his arms. While they lie there in each other's arms the Jacuzzi still working its magic on their bodies. Soon he is astonished, to encounter himself stirring again. Unwilling to lose the moment he gets up successfully taking her along. Once they were both standing outside the tub, he pulled her back into his arms. Before she could protest, he swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

Neither saw nor heeded that their soaked bodies just ruined the satin sheets she had so carefully laid out hours before. All was forgotten with the next smoldering kiss.

"I love you girl,"

"I love you that was so wonderful,"

"Yes love it was can't wait when we move to Madrid,"

"What,"

"Frank didn't tell you,"

"No he didn't tell me anything,"

"Yes love we are moving there for while I am on the loan and they want me to play with them in Madrid."

"Oh wow how long,"

"No more than a year but you never know what they going to do in Chicago,"

"Cool I am game wow but I don't know how to speak Spanish or…." Sandra said looking at her phone and John had text her. "It's from John his daughter was born yesterday she was born at 7:04am she weight at 6pounds 14ounces and is 21inches long aw he sent me a pictures of her she is real sick what,"

"Don't this make you bloody mad we can't get pregnant?"

"We will baby we just need to relax some and we will be pregnant don't worry baby if not there are a lot of children who would love to be adopted by the world greatest football player ever,"

"You know how to put me over that's why I love you so much I don't have no kids and I want you to have my first child,"

"Hailey is your child you might not be her father but you are more a father to her than her birth father,"

"I know I love as my own and her birth mom is dead and we found out who is her father,"

"Who is it?"

"Ian Harris,"

"WHAT!"

"Yes he is 21years now but he was a teenage father and told his ex girlfriend to get rid of it I swear to you I didn't tough her, her twin sister act like her while the suppose to be bad girl was pregnant it's a mess Sandy,"

"I see so is Hailey going back to her,"

"No she do not want her she is mind to adopted Ian told me he do not want her he told Monica to get rid of her,"

"Selfish pig,"

"Yes and that's why I am so getting transfer too,"

"So people wouldn't start questioning about her,"

"Yes,"

"That's so wrong,"

"It doesn't matter baby because I been a father to that girl since birth,"

"Alright so it is all taking care of,"

"Yes baby it is,"

"Great to hear,"

"What's wrong love?"

"She is most beautiful child and they do not want her why they even have her,"

"Their parents don't believe in that,"

"I see so she lie to you and say you got her pregnant to keep it from the press you had to tell Amber a lie about sleeping with a 16year old,"

"She lie to me about her age she said she was 20years old,"

"I see so um did you touch her,"

"No baby I swear to you I didn't,"

"Okay I believe you,"

"Good I am glad,"

One month want by, Sandra, and her dance partner had won the contest and than was celebrating their anniversary they was moving to Mildred and Sandra had found cute little house for them to move to and it was month before the carnival and Conrad was doing a lot of press and Sandra took over her husband career after Sandra got fired from Bolton Club and her job in the states had close down because they want bankrupted but she did get her retirement and her 401k from the company.

"Love do you have to leave me,"

"It's only for two weeks I will be in London and Manchester and Blackpool I will be alright come on please,"

"Alright love but I don't want you around your ex husband,"

"Nothing happen Cory alright its my daughter father I am so sorry isn't going to let you be Marcie father I can't really force him to sign the papers,"

"Don't worry about it love since we have one more day before you go want to take you somewhere just us two for our anniversary,"

"We did last night,"

"That was just a preview,"

"Oh okay so where we going,"

"We are going to Rio again,"

"Sweet for carnival,"

"You got it are you happy we made it,"

"Yes I am I hope we can make it forever,"

"Oh baby we will I am so glad your mom came over here to see you,"

"Yes me too after I come back from England and Italy I will be home for go until football season starts up again,"

"Which is soon and I hope you be pregnant with my child by than,"

"I think we will be pregnant,"

"How you know,"

"I been feeling strange like when I was pregnant with my last child the one I lose but we will see,"

"Oh yes we will get your bags pack lets go to carnival,"

"Let's go,"

Sandra and Conrad left to go to Rio, they stayed in most beautiful hotel and Conrad, Sandra was remarried, they had their second honeymoon, and Conrad carried Sandra into the honeymoon suite. Her eyes were locked into his as he laid her on the heart shaped bed. She looked up and smiled,

"I think I'll slip into something more comfortable. I have a big surprise for you."

He smiled nervously as she slipped off into the bathroom. He took off his suit jacket and sat down in a chair across the room. He was extremely nervous about his honeymoon. He had been dreaming this night of his whole life. The sweat formed on his forehead and he felt butterflies dancing in his stomach. This was going to be his first time and a thousand thoughts were racing through his mind. He undone his tie, threw it off, and unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt. His face was hot and flushed. Boy, she was taking her sweet time. It felt like it had been a lifetime ago when she left. The air must have been thin in the room, for he kept losing his breath. His eyes scanned the large room. The heart shaped bed was covered in red satin sheets. There was a bottle of mead on the nightstand, along with two wine glasses. Finally, his eyes became fixed on the doorknob of the bathroom, the room where is bride was changing. Probably, she was changing into something sexy and lacey. He smiled at that thought. The doorknob slowly turned, Conrad swallowed hard, and the door opened. There stood his new bride in the doorway. His eyes became fixed upon her body. She was standing there in his jersey.

"We going to play a game,"

"Oh what kind of game,"

"Will you going to act like a virgin and I am going to be your teacher wants to play,"

"I never thought you was into roll playing,"

"You know now,"

"I'm into let's do this,"

"Oh I need to take this off you want me to take it off,"

"Yes

Sandra rubbed her breasts, squeezing the mountains of female flesh together. She started to walk towards Conrad. Her figure was magnificent; he was unable to take his eyes off her. She was standing in front of him, while his eyes ran up and down her body feeding upon the glory of her womanhood. She smiled down at him as their eyes met.

"What do you think, my darling," asked Sandra in a soft feminine voice.

"Y...You're perfect."

A smile crossed her face. She lowered her body, until her breasts were inches from his face.

"How perfect am I, Cory"

Her nipples were just inches from his eyes. They were more beautiful than he had imagined.

"You are womanhood in its perfection,"

With that remark, she placed herself into his lap.  
"Wrap your arms around me, Cory."

She felt his shaking limbs wrap around her body. She loved this; waiting to take his virginity away on their wedding night was perfect. Her cherry red lips pressed against his. Her body felt warm and soft to the touch. The heat and the sensual energy that escaped from her body to his were indescribable. Their kissing was becoming faster and more passionate. Sandra could feel Conrad's erection through his pants. She started to grind her bare bottom against his hardness, until she could feel the pre-cum leaking through. She rose off his lap and grabbed his hands.

"Stand up, Conrad."

He stood up without taking his eyes off her. She led him, until he was standing in front of the bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingers moved at a slow and teasing pace. Watching his face flush was making her as wet as the ocean. The shirt was off and tossed to the floor.

"Oh, my! I see that you have been working-out," she spoke as she ran her fingers through his chest hair.

Her soft fingers glided through his chest hair like ten snakes in a grassy meadow. Her expert fingers massaged his chest with care. Soon, they found their way to his nipples. He let out a low moan when he felt her fingers pinching them. She lowered her mouth to his left nipple and took it into her mouth. She sucked on them, until he was moaning with pleasure.

"Remember this, Cory." This is how I want you to do it for me."

She sucked and sucked on his nipples. He was in pleasure, because of her expert sucking. He was in pain, because his cock was in a fabric prison. How he longed to have her remove his pants! She must have read his mind, for she undone his belt. In one quick pull, the belt was pulled from his pants and tossed across the room. Then, she grabbed his pants and yanked them off. His cock was very hard and dripping wet. She shoved him in the bed and jumped in beside him. She took her hand and rubbed it up and down his slippery cock. She gripped it hard and rubbed it faster. Conrad's breathes were getting very quick.

"Oh, Sandra, I think I am going to..."

Before he could say another word, he shot a load of cum high into the air.

"Mmm, such a good boy", spoke Sandra as she licked her cum soaked hand.  
Conrad breathing returned to normal.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see the look in your eyes. I wanted to hear you moan."

"Now, what should we do?"

Sandra stuck her nipple in Conrad's mouth.

"Suck, baby, suck," screamed Sandra.

Conrad started to suck and Sandra felt her clit swelling. She could feel him rolling her nipple around with his tongue. He was sucking like an expert.

"Oh, Conrad, you are a very good student," spoke Sandra in her schoolteacher's voice.

Her clit needed rubbed, so she grabbed his hand and guided his fingers into her. By instinct, he wiggled his fingers in her. Sandra came quickly with her screams filling the room. She calmed herself, looked at Conrad's cock, and saw that it was still soft. She needed him hard. Her pussy was aching to be filled. Conrad was staring at the ceiling; this was the best night of their life. He could feel his manhood leaving him. Suddenly, things went dark for Conrad. Sandra had covered his face with her womanhood.

"Stick your tongue in it. Oh, eat me alive, Conrad!"

She felt his tongue enter her, it felt wet and soft.

"Move your tongue in a circle, baby. Yes, Conrad, Mmm- Mmm."

She started to hump his face. She drove her pelvis into his face, until she started to cum. When she rolled off Conrad, she could see that his face was covered in her love juices. She giggled at this sight and Conrad just smiled at her.

"Is this everything that you imagined it to be?"

"Yeah, we need to do this more often this is fun baby,"

"You look like a little boy with candy on his face. I'll clean you up."

She ran her tongue across his face. Conrad felt her moist tongue glide over his cheeks, along his nose, in his eyes, and cross his lips. Sandra licked him clean.

"Would you like another taste of me?"

Conrad nodded his head. Sandra straddled his legs and lowered her head, until their lips touched. She kissed him deeply and passionately. She could feel his cock grow hard. It was rubbing her outer lips and she was ready for him. She looked into Conrad's bright green eyes and she knew he was ready to become a man and his moment had arrived. Her vagina started to open taking his cock into her. Their moans filled the air as she lowered her body onto his. Conrad's cock was deep inside of her and it completely filled her.

She looked into Conrad's eyes and the little boy was gone. He rolled over and now he was on top. He pulled his cock out. Then, he entered quickly making Sandra scream in pain and pleasure. He increased the pace, but taking his time to grind his hips into hers. She moaned and screamed his name, until the whole world could hear her. She came with such great force that it sent shockwaves through his cock causing him to cum. Conrad poured the mead into the two wine glasses and they toasted his newfound manhood.

"Sandra I never going to stop loving you,"

"I love you too."

Meanwhile in the states John was getting ready for Wrestlemania and he wasn't going to wrestle he was just there for the interaction with the fans and Liz and baby Emma was there and Johnny also Marcie or Sandra want to Wrestlemania because WWE was coming in two weeks to England and Sandra and Marcie and Hailey was going to spend two weeks with WWE.

"Daddy you going to see Mommy and Marcie,"

"Yes and Hailey too,"

"I wish I can go,"

"I know bud but I don't get to see Marcie like I see you,"

"I know you taking her present for her birthday,"

"Yes I am why,"

"I want you to give this to Macy and Hailey for me,"

"Alright I will bud how things going,"

"It's okay,"

"School doing school good,"

"Yes,"

"John time to go let's go now," Sierra said.

"Sierra come on you can't be mad at me forever,"

"Watch me you might got Sandy wrap around your finger but not me,"

"I'll see you soon okay bubby,"

"Tell my sister I said hello,"

"I will,"

Johnny hug his dad and Sierra row her eyes at John they got on the plane and want back to New York Liz had smirk on her face she knew that she got Sierra right where she wanted her.

"Can we go all this noise around here getting Emma upset?"

"Yes we can,"

"Sandra going to be so surprise when she sees me and Emma,"

"I don't think it is wise for you to go,"

"You don't want Emma meet her step sister,"

"Yes she can meet her step sister,"

"Stay home alright I want you to stay home Sandra and Marcie can see Em when they come to the states,"

"Fine, fine I see how you wanted to be you planning to get with her that's why you do not want me there,"

"No I am not going to get with her," John said getting into the car.

"Why you don't want me to go,"

"Because you are not well enough to travel I can not have my wife traveling when she still not healthy too,"

"You are hiding something,"

"I am not hiding nothing alright can I have sometime with my other daughter whatever you did to Sierra it was wrong,"

"Oh cry me a river John come on it was lust you never going to have second love of your life,"

"You are right about one thing with Sierra it was lust but with Sandy that was um will it was special real fun she brought something out of me that no one could,"

"Really now she must not been all that great you cheated on her and she cheated on you so what was so great about her,"

"Sandy got caught up she heard the rumors that Dave was a man whore but she didn't believe it and Sierra and Renee they spike her drink when she slept with Randy that's all but she really did love me for all my wrongs and faults she love me even when I was with you back in the day she still love me,"

"Sandra loves you now,"

"She loves me as a friend nothing more we have to stay friends for my daughter sake,"

"She never going to be your first love don't you for get it,"

"I know that but she loves me in her own special way,"

"Whatever,"

Than two weeks want by and John left to go to England to see Sandra and Marcie and Sandra met him at the airport.

"Daddy, daddy,"

"Hey pumpkin,"

"Hi Mr. Cena how are you,"

"Hi Hailey," John smile said and giving her a hug.

"John," Sandra said smiling and giving a hug.

"Sandra," John said giving Sandra kiss on the cheek and hug.

"Looking good,"

"You do too,"

"Did you bring me my birthday presents daddy," Marcie said

"Yes Johnny wants me to give you and Hailey this and he even made you a mother's day card,"

"That's nice of him,"

"Yeah lets go to the hotel I am so tired,"

"Daddy mommy been sick,"

"Oh something wrong,"

"Will we are living in Madrid now and my body have to get use to being there you know how it was when I was in Philly and I move back to Tampa,"

"Yeah so um miss living here,"

"Yes I do where the rest of the crew at,"

"They coming next week I just wanted to spend time with you and Marcie and Hailey,"

"Oh okay cool,"

"How are Liz and the baby?"

"They are doing great she is so amazing she have Liz corky smile I have pictures to show you,"

"Oh really,"

"Yes,"

"Cool so um how things you and Conrad,"

"We are doing wonderful thanks he wanted to come but I told him it might not be good had a bad fall out in Bolton but anyway ready to have some fun,"

"Yes mommy is you going to tell daddy the surprise,"

"Not yet waiting until your aunts and uncles come next week than I will know for sure,"

"Sweet,"

"What is the surprise I'll take you and Hailey shopping?"

"I can't tell daddy I promise mommy but I would love to go shopping though,"

"Hard to believe you are only 41/2 years old,"

"I am going to be 5 at the end of this month,"

"Oh wow that's great,"

"Yes,"

Than they spend the next two weeks together and with WWE and ECW and Sandra told John and everyone that she is moving back to the states and she is moving to Chicago. John was one that was extra happy because he get to see Marcie more often than once a year and month want by Sandra notice she haven't had a period the last two months and her stomach was hurting a lot she broke down and want to the doctors.

"Mrs. Gates what brings here today,"

"I am two months late and I think I might be pregnant the only problem is I was in middle of moving back to the states and I don't know if it is stress or pregnancy,"

"When you stress you do not have periods at all or light spotting,"

"None at all,"

"How long you live in the United States,"

"I was born here in the states I was working over seas the last three years,"

"Oh I see okay I am going to run some test are you British or Brazilian,"

"I am Afro American woman,"

"Oh I see will we run some test on you I need you to go here and it will take care of you,"

"Thank you,"

"Will everything okay?"

"I think we should try another doctor office this one not so good,"

"What is it love something to do with your race,"

Sandra took a deep breath she did not want to say it but she knew she had to tell him why.

"Yes it had something to do with race but it didn't believe in our point of view either,"

"Okay love hey lets have lunch,"

"No I need to get the girls from Maria's I can not believe she is having a baby she use to be so tiny now look at her,"

"They say that happen,"

Than Sandra and Conrad driving around and they found a midwife and Sandra like what she heard and she knew in her age she shouldn't be doing that but she wanted to try it once and they want to pick up the girls from Maria and the girls had temp tattoos all on their arms like Phil have.

"What in the world happen to you two?"

"Uncle Philly put it on us,"

"Phil please tell me it's the temp tattoos,"

"Yes it is I wouldn't put real ones on these to divas,"

"Any luck at the doctor office,"

"He didn't believe what I wanted to try so I found a mid wife and I have appointed next week so I am glad WWE will be here plus Suzanne coming here to see us she bring all the kids so its going to be fun,"

"Oh my god Sandy you going to do natural are you insane,"

"I am only going to try it this one time that's it,"

"We are not going to have any one kid this is it?"

"That's great,"

"How much longer you have," Sandra said

"We have two more to go,"

"What is it around that time man that's great you know what you are having right?"

"Boy,"

"Aw,"

"Yeah can't wait,"

Than it was the next week Sandra still was feeling sick and it was the weekend of Marcie birthday and her dad and stepbrother surprise her and Sandra told the girls and her friends and family that she is two months pregnant.

"Oh my god what you doing here," Sandra said giving him a hug and his son also.

"You think I am going to miss my daughter birthday you know it is exact day she was born,"

"I know that I thought you were getting ready to go back to work,"

"I am,"

"Johnny good to see you bubby look at you getting cutie everyday," Sandra said punching his cheeks.

"Mommy stopped it,"

"Sorry bub where's your mom,"

"Sierra is in the hospital she had nervous break down,"

"Oh my god how that happen,"

"We don't know Johnny been living with us but Lorenzo is trying to get full custody of him but um yeah that's all I am going to say on that,"

"Johnny the girls are in the back yard and so are the Orton kids,"

"Cool,"

Sandra smile and watch Johnny running in the backyard and Sandra turn to John and put his hand on her small stomach and John smile at Sandra and he knew that she was pregnant.

"How far are you?"

"Two months,"

"That's great news," John said giving Sandra a hug.

"I know so no drama,"

"I can't promise that,"

"Come on lets go see your daughter,"

"Sandy,"

"Yes,"

"Welcome back,"

"Thanks its good to be back,"

Marcie ran to her dad she was so happy to have her step brother and her dad there and she open her present up she got a Dora watch and outfit to match from her brother and from her dad she got earrings and necklace with her name on it told her only wear it on special events and Sandra and Conrad told everyone that they going to have a baby and Marcie started to cry she didn't want another brother or sister.

"That's your daughter,"

"No she not comes on Suzanne you and I know I always wanted brother or sisters from my mom,"

"Yes I know but when you found out you had other brothers sisters you cry like her,"

"True,"

"How is she Randy?"

"She is okay she just don't want to be forgotten,"

"Oh she think I am going to banned her,"

"Yes,"

"Poor thing,"

"I told her how import her and Hailey job going to be,"

"Yes it is going to be big,"

Six months later Sandra and Conrad had their first Thanksgiving in the states and everyone came over step for Sierra and Johnny and the Cena's didn't come but Sandra was in her ninth month she was glowing they knew what they was having and it was boy.

"I am so glad you are not having it natural what change your mind,"

"He did he got greedy and got big he is near 13pounds so I got have a c-section," Sandra said pointing to her stomach.

"Aw you poor thing,"

"Yeah so never mind with that great idea yeah,"

"I can't believe you going tomorrow to get it done,"

"Yeah but they want to see if it starts by it self first before they drug me up,"

"Philly he weight in at 11pounds and 4 ounces,"

"Whoa you poor thing,"

"Yeah it wasn't fun but I made through,"

"I told you Gilbert how big he is and I still sore from him he is almost two years old now,"

"You Matt going to have another kid," Suzanne said.

"I told him never touch me again and he kept his word now than he touch me,"

"Yeah I sayed the same thing to Randy after the first set twins I don't know what happen,"

"You let him go there,"

"I told the same thing to Dave too when I had Sofia it wasn't too bad but Chris that little boy hurt me,"

"I am glad I going to have c-section,"

"Yes it's the best way,"

That night was long and John call Sandra to see how she was doing and tell her he going be a dad again.

"Hello,"

"Hi did I caught you a bad time,"

"No I just put your daughter to bed did your dad get the pictures,"

"Yes he sayed thank you um the reason I am calling is to see how are you did you and Conrad had your baby boy yet,"

"Not yet tomorrow is my due date so we going in for schedule c-section,"

"You poor thing,"

"He weights in close to 14pounds so he is getting pull out,"

"See teasing big Marcie about my nephew,"

"Oh wow I forgot about that come on John he was big,"

"Come on you know big babies run in my family,"

"Yeah so do my family,"

"I didn't know that,"

"I thought I told you so where is the wife at,"

"Sleep your husband,"

"Out with his teammates,"

"Wow you let him go out,"

"Ha-ha will the next few months he going to be on baby duty so he can have his fun now,"

"Yeah guess what I found out,"

"That you are super head,"

"No but you like my super head,"

"True anyway what did the great John Cena found out?"

"I am going to be a dad again,"

"What I thought you and Liz got that taking care of,"

"I didn't get that surgery but she suppose have her tubs tie,"

"They only can tie them if you have three or more kids,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah cognates give little Emma a playmate cool,"

"I don't want another kid by her she isn't really bonding with Emma,"

"It's new to her,"

"You and Marcie so close from the day she came out you two bond it,"

"Yes we did and she will let me know if I am in her space,"

"Gee I wonder who she got that from,"

"What can I say she is part of me?"

"Yes she is you the sad part you are due on the day of your accident,"

"Near that time yes who knew is everything okay you seem nervous,"

"Yeah I am fine just wishing all this stuff never happen that's all,"

"Will like I always say shit happen and moves on,"

"Yeah sweetie you will be getting a Christmas card from us soon,"

"Yeah same here hold on your daughter woke up here talk to your daddy,"

"Hi daddy we had a lot of turkey today and stuffing and mommy made sweet po… woooh the baby kick the living crap out of me he is footballer ,"

"What's wrong baby girl,"

"There was a man in my window,"

"You sure it wasn't the tree,"

"Yes daddy I am sure I want you here to save me,"

"Mommy there she will save you,"

"But she is having a baby she can't help me,"

"Yes she can your mom beat up a boy before because he was messing with your mommy,"

"But she too old to do that now,"

John had to laugh at his daughter Sandra got up, check to see the alarm is on, and took the phone from Marcie.

"Hey John I need to go hubby home I'll see you for Christmas right,"

"Yes we will be there for Christmas but Johnny is off limits now,"

"I know we got into but um hey what can we do,"

"Send me a text after you have your son tomorrow,"

"I will have a good night John,"

"You too,"

"Bye daddy,"

"Bye pumpkins have a good night,"

The next morning Sandra wants in for her c-section, Suzanne, and Melina, Maria was her cheering and coaching her, Conrad had to pick his parents from the airport, and Randy was making jokes.

"I am the game and I am that dam good step for delivering babies than I am CM Punk," Randy said making Triple H face.

"Randle stop it,"

"What you look so sad,"

"I don't know I having a bad feeling about something,"

"Oh god,"

"I know Suzanne which it when I have that feeling right,"

"Yeah,"

"But you like it right,"

"Yes I did that was great,"

"John tell ya the good news,"

"Yeah world champ again cool other than that he and Liz going to have another kid,"

"What,"

"What when he tell you this,"

"Last night when you all want out,"

"Really,"

"Yeah I think he is scared she got real sick with Emma,"

"Yes we know but hell what can you do,"

"I don't know,"

"Sandra John isn't your husband no more stop worrying about him,"

"Mom he is the father of my daughter I never wish nothing bad on her even when she hurt John back in the day but still she is my daughter step mom if I like it or not,"

"Yes and you can not save the world how many times I am going to tell you that,"

"I think my water just broke,"

"Wait a minute my joking on Trips made your water break,"

"No I think it was me auguring with my mom,"

"Oh my where is that fine nurse at who was switching in here she was…."

"She was what Randy,"

"She was um nice to me she is wrestling fan she didn't even ask me for my autograph,"

"Good answer good answer," Melina said.

Dave came into the room with scarabs on with gloves.

"I am here to be delivering the world's biggest baby,"

"Wait until the next kid you and Melina have I pray he or she rips her so bad that you two be sleeping in different rooms,"

"Sandy I didn't put him up to do that but come on he do look good in scarabs,"

Sandra smile and shook her head up and down, than Sandra got her first pain.

"Oh yes he do oh okay I, think I got oh boy I think the baby is coming down on his own,"

"Sandy stops playing now,"

"No Dave I am for real,"

"Whoa, whoa we just trying to cheer you up," Randy said

"I know oh can you get the nurse here,"

"What are you eating making you go in labor with out drugs," her mom said.

"Mom not now I am in pain and I can feel the head,"

"Whoa, whoa be right back I am going to get the doc for ya,"

"What hell going on,"

"Cory I am so glad you are here I am having the baby he is coming down,"

"What's wrong baby,"

"Your son is coming,"

"How is it coming you suppose to have c-section,"

"He doing things his own ways,"

"I can't believe it you did the same thing Cory the samething suppose to happen to me and than bang,"

"That's crazy,"

"No, no this can not be happen," Conrad dad said "Where is the bloody doctor at,

"Aw shit his head coming down,"

"Sandy pushes him back in do something," Randy said

"Will you all stop now my daughter is about to have this baby natural,"

"Sandy did you and Conrad had sex this morning,"

"Yes I did what the nurse said to do and I think Conrad want little too deep,"

"Whoa, whoa tmi okay," Dave

"Whoa," Suzanne said looking under the sheet and sees her godson head," That would explain it yeap his big head is out,"

"Mrs. Gates what is going you suppose to have a c-section this afternoon,"

"I know I know we did what you told us to do,"

"Wow this never happen to me oh wow the head is completely out you know this part is going to hurt you,"

"I am not feeling any pain right now,"

"What are you on drugs something?"

"No I am not on drugs I am using what my mid wife taught me to do to have a good labor,"

"I see,"

Ten minutes big healthy boy was at 11:23am, Chicago time and Sandra started crying when she seen him the first time he look like a little Sumo wrestler he weight in 14pounds 12ounce and was 21inches long and his name was odd also Rio Jersey Gates and everyone was looking at them strange.

"Why are you naming your child a name of city in South America and the city we use to hang out at?"

"He was conceive in Rio and I was wearing his jersey when we was making him god look at him,"

"I hope this kid grows up to be a footballer or wrestler because this kid going to be a fighter,"

"Not really its different that's all,"

"Dude you don't want your son name after you,"

"No,"

"Why not son that was great –great father name,"

"Yes I know that father but I want my kid to have his on self you know what I am saying he do not need my name when he is my age and he wants to name his first born after me that's fine but I think we have enough Conrad yeah,"

"I can't wait to tell the girls this,"

"They are too young to know where babies come from,"

"I was talking about the divas," Maria said holding the little boy, "He got your smile Conrad,"

"Yes he does,"

"Sorry everyone Mrs. Gates needs her sleep now you all can come back later tonight or tomorrow Mrs. Gates we need to take the baby for test his heart was beating irregular when he was being born the doctor wants the heart specialist to check him out,"

"Can my husband go with you?"

"Yes he can but he can't go into the x-ray room unless the Dr. Hunter said it is okay,"

Everyone left out Sandra room and she want to sleep she was sore and hurting little bit she was dreaming that she was crying and Dave came back in the room and talk to her.

**Sandra Dream**

"How are ya," Dave whispers.

"Dave I need to tell you something and you can not tell him please,"

"What's wrong baby girl,"

"I, I don't want to tell you it's too heart breaking,"

"Trust me baby I have heard some stuff in my life,"

"I think my husband is gay,"

"Gay here we all thought he was just British for real though what you making you think that," Dave grain.

"I'm am being for real Dave I think he is gay with one his teammate Jonah I heard from a good source that he is gay I mean I have gay friends but the other days before you all came he and Jonah want out he came home he spend a night,"

"Sandy that don't make Conrad gay,"

"I know but I caught them,"

"Who was on top?"

"Jonah,"

"Were they drinking?"

"Yes,"

"Shit,"

"I am scared Dave this is happen to me again,"

"No its not going to happen again you are stronger and you have a lot of people who have your back me Randy Phil Jay, Adam Jeff Matt Shelton Alvin Nat and most of the divas so you will be alright,"

"I know that but I have a son with him and I hope…"

"Sandy no that's not going to happen you know that don't you start being close minded,"

"I'm not,"

"Good he looks like you little bit have your forehead,"

"That poor child,"

"Dave I want him back in my life,"

"Who,"

"John I want him back I realize we will not be happy if we are not together,"

**End of dream**

Sandra woke up and Conrad was holing his son he telling him how much he wants to be a good father to him and that he loves him and going to have best life and than Sandra sat up and told him to bring the baby to her.

"How long you been up,"

"I just woke up when Rio started to cry,"

"He wants his mum to hold him,"

"Yes he do and see he stop I think he going to be a momma's boy,"

"Oh no I don't think so he going to be a manly man,"

"I so too everything okay with our little Buddha,"

"He is beautiful,"

"Yes where is everyone,"

"They all want back to the house and the girls are up now and they coming up here,"

"That is good,"

"Yes,"

Three months pass the girls grow to love their little brother and they help around the house and one late night Sandra couldn't sleep she didn't know why and she want online and to see if anyone else was up and she was surfing the net and she want to the wrestling site and to read the least gossip when John IM her.

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** hey buttercup

**TheGatesofhell666:** hi

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** brb Liz walked into the office

**TheGatesofhell666:** lol dam she must have known u was talking to me.

"John who you talking to come to bed,"

"I'll be there in minute I need to finish talking to this person,"

"Who is that why you talking to someone who name is that?"

"Liz it's just a name alright now go to bed,"

"You know what you can sleep on the sofa all I care for,"

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** so sorry Liz came in my office anywho so what are you doing up so late your son is up

**TheGatesofhell666:** What u doing up so late

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** can't sleep have lot stuff on the mind

**TheGatesofhell666:** okay is there something you need to tell me

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** Just listen to me alright remember six years ago you ask me do I have any ties to the mob

**TheGatesofhell666:** yeah you said no what you are in the mob now lol

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** no but somebody close to us is

**TheGatesofhell666:** oh yeah will it was because we had a falling out about something to do with you she isn't in the mob John come on she not even full blooded Italian

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** how you know she could be I know a lot of women who isn't full blooded Italian

**TheGatesofhell666:** she is not maybe her hubby but I do not think so

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** that is whom I am talking about not his wife

**TheGatesofhell666:** What Happen?

**Tampabayredsoxfan**: Sierra found close to thousand in Johnny's room

**The Gatesofhell666**: Wow, where he gets that money from I mean he is just a kid

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** he was working with this mob guy name Sonny and gives him tips and stuff

**The Gatesofhell666:** I do not know what to say I mean if they need the money I can see why he is doing that but if they don't than why he rebilling like that so young

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** if Johnny needed money he could had called me you know it's hard to believe my little boy turn into a mob guy and not me

**The Gatesofthehell666**: maybe Sierra starts to remember how much she use to hate Liz and me yeah I have not found new job but I been thinking about going back to school

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** for what

**The Gatesofhell666:** I need to update my computer skills and I want to teach computer for the children in special Ed because they need to learn computer skill so they can have a impendent live and maybe learn something new

**Tampabayredsoxfan: **that's great reason to go back to school speaking of school our little girl how she doing in kindergarten

**The Gatesofhell666: **lol you know she sound more like me everyday she hates school she and I have our morning argument the other morning she said she have to stay home because Rio needs someone to play with and than get this because you was on the today show she said I am going to miss daddy on TV

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** lol oh my god that is too funny I use to act like that too about school but I want and had fun 

**The Gatesofhell666**: what you going to do for Emma for her birthday next month

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** we having a small party with her friends and family you coming down that weekend or no

**TheGatesofhell666:** I do not know I will be down there for the summer while Cory is getting ready for the new season

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** please come Marcie can play with her little sister

"You still on that computer," Conrad said

"Yeah I am so what I am not doing nothing wrong,"

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** hello, hello (buzzing) Sandy did you fall asleep on me

Sandra looks at the screen and wrote him back.

**The Gatesofhell666**: we will see you we still coming down for Christmas though we will be down there in two weeks.

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** cool cannot wait maybe this time we can do what we did last year lol what is wrong why you so quiet now getting sleepy or you doing something bad lol

"Don't get smart,"

"Whatever,"

"You need your sleep for the press conference I am doing for ESPN and Fox Soccer Sport,"

"You told me you didn't need me now you saying you do make up your mind do you need me or no,"

"I need you to come to be and take care of me,"

"That's all you think about,"

"I want to have another child with you,"

Sandra rolls her eyes at him and turn to the screen John wrote something funny to her.

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** Sandy earth to Sandy come babe takes your finger out of your pussy and talk to me I can make you come you know that right

"Who is that you talking to,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"Fine see now your son is up,"

"Bring him here I'll take care of it,"

"You can't get up,"

"Fine dam I can't even ask you to get our son,"

"I'm not him alright I am not going to be house wife,"

"Just help out sometimes that's all you do not have to do a lot," Sandra said getting up and going into the room getting Rio checking to see he needs a dipper change or not.

**Tampabayredsoxfan: **Sandy did I turn you on that much you are not speaking to your bossy hubby or Conrad is there banging you in the chair remember when we did that lol

"You can bring in the room,"

"No I'll be right back I am going to see if Melissa online I need to ask something,"

"Alright take care our little boy,"

"Whatever,"

**The Gatesofhell666:** you are so bad but for real, though I am ss baby boy woke up than hubby being a pain in the ass

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** lol oh dam I am ss I thought you was going to the movies with yourself gee you have me right here I would help you lol

**The Gatesofhell666:** you wish I were anyway I have my left boob out and my son is sucking me dry right now lol

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** he finally latches on huh he do not know what he is missing poor kid he have no American in him boobs rules here do not he know that lol

Sandra had to laugh at that it was loud and she wrote him bad

**The Gatesofhell666:**u going to make me wake up the girls gees man he is making sure that he can held it leave my little buddha alone :P

**Tampabayredsoxfan:** little Buddha huh so how do you look

Sandra looks down at her son who fall asleep, ease her breast out of his mouth, and burp him and type John back.

**The Gatesofhell666:** u will see in two weeks I am going to go bed now I talk to you soon ttyl **kisses**

**Tampabayredsoxfan:**  yeap ttyl and I will see ya soon. **kisses**

The holidays came and gone and it was now the New Year and it was Emma 1st birthday and Liz was two months pregnant and everything going well for the Cena and the Gates was getting papers together so Conrad and Hailey can become citizens of these United States and Sandra and Conrad wasn't getting alone that well and the girls was trying to be extra good and did what was told of them to do and stay on their good side than Sandra woke up one morning and she been crying all night and morning she hated how her life was and she want online to see if John was on he wasn't but he left her a little note that read I remember us, the way we used to be, I'd hold you in my arms, your smile so sweet to me, But now when I see you, you look right through me, I feel so alone now, but when I close my eyes... ...All I see is you. The love we used to share, gone up in whirl winds, will I ever love, or ever live again, I am tired of crying, and I am done trying, To remember all about you, but when I close my eyes.. . ...All I see is you. All the love I am sending, the memories I won't sell, I know there must be an ending, to the story I will tell, I dream only of your love, and happiness in life, I try not to think of you, but when I close my eyes... ..All I see is you.

Sandra started crying again and he told Sandra he and Liz going to Boston to see her parents and taking Emma to see her uncles in West Newbury.

"Mommy Rio is crying,"

"Thank you,"

"Mommy,"

"Yes,"

"Is daddy coming back?"

"What you mean,"

"He left us is coming home or is he going to do what my daddy did,"

"Yes he just wants to get something,"

"Mommy are you alright,"

"Yes I am fine your daddy send me a little telling me that baby Emma is going to see her your uncles and grandmom Carol."

"Sweet do I have to go school today?"

"Marcie,"

"Yes,"

"Its Sunday you do not have to go school matter fact you have tomorrow off too,"

"Oh yeah it's Martin Luther King Day,"

"Very good,"

"Yeah can we watch cartoons all day mommy or you watching NFL,"

"You can in you all playroom make sure you do not make too much noise you might have company later on so do not tear up the playroom,"

"Cool,"

The day was cold and the girls were playing with the Orton kids who came down to see their father wrestle that Monday night.

"I can't look did he make the kick,"

"Yes pay up Gates told you he suck he mess,"

"I am just watching it because my woman likes it and I am trying to get into it I still say Rugby is the real football,"

"You know you might be right but nothing compare to good game,"

"Yeah,"

Meanwhile the John and Liz was visiting and they was having a good time and they was leaving from the bar and walking to their car when someone from behind hit John with baseball and shot him in the arm and Liz try to fight them they grab her and hit her stomach couple times and than she fall to the sidewalk and they start hitting her over and over again and John try to get up and to save her but he couldn't and they work on him again and than John heard a couple gunshots and Liz purse and cellphone and John wallet was stolen and the thugs ran off when someone call the police and John been shot in the leg and arm and Liz loss the baby and she was barely breathing the EMT's was working on them and they took them to the hospital a family friend who work there at the hospital call John's mom.

"hi Mrs. Cena this is Emily,"

"Emily hi how are you dear,"

"Good, good I am calling about Liz and John,"

"What happen?"

"John and Liz is here at the hospital call Dan because their stuff been stolen they didn't have any id on them,"

"Oh god how bad is it how hurt are they what happen."

"Its pretty bad Carol better call everyone I don't want to say this but it's not looking good at all,"

"I'm on my way there,"

Carol got off the phone with Emily and called John Sr. who change his mind on living in Florida and keep his home that he live in for many years and told him what had happen and he call all his brothers and Sandra who want out that night with Suzanne and Maria and Candice and Layla and Andrea Sandra had her phone turn off when they want to the movies and after the movie they want to the club and having a good time and when they got to Sandra house that's when they found out what happen to John.

"No, that's not how that happens you know it hey baby what's wrong," Sandra said walking in the door.

"Do you have your phone on?"

"No I turn it off when we want to the movies what happen the kids alright what happen,"

"The children are fine its John, Sandy,"

"Randy what happen to John," Suzanne said

"Please sit down alright everything is little sketchy," Johnny said

"Sketchy what happen to him tell me what happen,"

"Sandy clam down all we know is that he was beating inch of his life and shot in his arm and legs and that Liz been shot and she lose the baby,"

"Oh my god no, no I got to go see him got to go now,"

"Sandy no, no you can't go he isn't your husband no more they not going to let you see him,"

"But he is the father of my daughter what hell they got to let me see him,"

"Sandy remembers you are black stop thinking you are white sorry everyone I am just hurt right now I do not mean what I am saying but Sandy wake up will ya," Suzanne yelled out. "You know how Boston is come on now be real okay so sorry but I am not going to go all the way there and get turn away remember what happen to me when Randy got hurt,"

"Oh god let them be alright even though me and Liz don't get alone I still want to her to be alright,"

"So sorry Sandy it will be alright you know John is fighter and he will make it,"

"I know I hope everything is okay,"

Meanwhile the doctors and nurses was working on him and Liz and the Cena's family and Liz family all came down to Boston. Two days later and want to see Liz and that was first time they talk to each other face to face.

"Liz, Sandra is here to see you darling," Her father said.

"Sandy, Sandy what you doing here you are not married to John no more just stay out of it alright oh wait since I have something to get off my chest you might be shock what I have to say but I want you hear me out,"

"Listen Liz I have something to tell you alright I am shock you let me come to see you but I have to get this off my chest I know this isn't really the time but I just have to tell you this you won you won this war you got him all to yourself when you get out of this hospital you won you have John all to yourself now I will not be bothering you or John unless it have to do with my daughter I also want to say is I was jealous of you because you had him wrap around your finger and you gave him the best years of his life from 19 to now I never thought I would be saying that but I did and I hope and pray that you get better and be the best wife you can be with John make him love…."

"Sandy I can't love him what we had 19 years ago was great yes we did have fun but since he been in wrestling met so many different people I am surprise he would fall in love with a woman of color who is smart and have the biggest heart I know you and John talk on the net at night he isn't too computer shabby and he never cleans out his talks with you so I know he still in love with you if anything else happen to me I want you to take care of him I know he loves you and care so much about you he is always worries about you and Marcie he keep saying he don't trust your hubby anyway make sure this time around you two take your time,"

"Liz you going to make it and you going to be strong as ever you will be right by John's side forever come on now be a fighter John love your strong being so you got to be strong for him this no time for quitting,"

"Thank you for the kind words make sure you take care of him for me and my daughter be her step mom don't adopted her nothing but just help John raise her,"

"Liz stop talking like that you going to make it,"

"If I don't do that for me and I was jealous of you too you had his heart and soul you brought something out in that he never show before and that's his feeling now he wears it on his sleeve but you open him up more try new things if you know what I mean,"

"I don't know about the last part but the rest I can say I did help him out whenever you know better get some rest,"

"Yes I will think you for coming have you seen John yet,"

"No your parents stop me when I was about to go in the room,"

"Sandy he do not look like the man we fall in love with his face is swollen you can't see his blue eyes we all love so much them little punks going to pay what they did to me and my husband,"

"Yeah they say it was four Italian guys you know what I mean,"

"Yeah, yeah I can't say anything about that but they going to pay,"

"You take care yourself you will be back on your feet again trust me you are strong this isn't the time being a little girl,"

"I see why John loves so much you know the right things to say,"

"I'll see ya,"

"Bye Sandra oh Sandra,"

"Yeah,"

"Thank you,"

"For what,"

"For being a real fan and telling him to slow down and don't rush back to work after his 1st neck sugary and having his back when he did crazy things,"

"You are welcome I could tell how he was always favoring his neck during the matches I knew it was something wrong or he was acting pretty good selling the injury,"

"Thanks again,"

"No problem I would tell again,"

Later that night Liz had got the bad news that she won't be able to have anymore kids and week later Liz parents got some very sad news that no parent want to get their daughter Elizabeth Madonna Cena had die at the tender age 35 years old and her parents broke down and they couldn't believe their little girl was gone and the Cena's gave them a hug and week later they had her funeral everyone came Sandra or Sierra didn't go because the family request and they did send a card and flowers to them and that same week Sandra want up there to Boston to see John and he was out of his coma and asking for Sandra and they told him what happen to Liz and the doctor told Sandra that he going to have another operation on neck area and been in coma since that operation and Sandra want into the chapel and prayed.

"Lord why do good things happen to good people John didn't do anything wrong I mean he did but you know what I mean we both did wrong and I never wanted him this hurt and … he have a heart of gold why you do this to him I know I shouldn't questioning you like this but- but it hurts and I just want him to get better so he can do the things he can do I know he isn't my husband no more but I do still love him and all my life I ask you for couple of favors okay a lot of favors and one more time I am asking you my blessed Jesus let us have a second time around let us start over again fresh start as friends and maybe more but I am not going to rush him I know he have to heal from this I am so scared we going to lose him and we can't not now he is a beautiful person in side and out I realize after I had my son I am still in love with him and um he gave me something to remember and that's our daughter I know I did some bad things in my life and maybe I do not deserve him in my life no more maybe I never deserve him he can't die on me not now please lord save him for my daughter sake and minds thank you for listen to me. Amen" Sandra said got up and cross herself and light couple of candles and Randy was standing there. "Randy how long you been listening,"

"I heard it all," Randy whispered.

"I mean everything I said too,"

"I knew I knew you wasn't in love with him,"

"I must of love him little bit we made a kid,"

"No that was just a booty call,"

"Come on I need some coffee why you following me for anyway,"

"Come to John's room,"

"What happen to him?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Randy smile said.

Sandra and Randy walk towards John's room she could not believe her prayers were answer and he was talking and laughing with Marcie who came to see her daddy.

"Mommy, mommy daddy woke up from his nap,"

"Hey, hey no crying I am not leaving yet you know I can't go without a fight,"

"Oh John I just prayed you get well and look at you thank you lord thank you," Sandra said giving him a hug and kiss on his lips.

"Its okay we go home to Tampa and be a big happy family again,"

"John we are not married no more,"

"Yes we are why you wearing that ring if we are not married,"

"Oh no he got short term memory loss,"

"When you came a doctor how you know," Conrad said

Randy was about to hit Conrad for saying that to Sandra and she roll her eyes at him and sat on the bed while Suzanne and Carol want and go get the doctor.

"Sierra had the same thing but hers was she liked me long story behind but anyway I think that's what it is,"

"Where is my son at?"

"Bronx New York Sierra got married to Lorenzo and he got a caught with the steroids and they gave him 3 chances and blew them and um yeah,"

"Who are you?"

"Daddy that's my step father Conrad don't you remember him,"

"Sandy I am going to leave now coming,"

"No,"

"Why not,"

"I need to stay with him to help him out little bit and tell him we are not together any more,"

"Alright I want you at the hotel soon as can alright. Than again I think you should come now god Sandy let Randy and Suzanne and his families take care of him,"

"Stop yelling at my mommy,"

"Watch your mouth little girl you on thin ice,"

"Hey she just telling the truth,"

"Please leave I don't know you but I think you should leave and leave my family alone,"

"Fine I am going deal with you later,"

"Whatever,"

"Sandy if he puts a hand on you or Marcie you better tell us you hear me," Dave said.

"Yeah I would rough him up if I wasn't in this hospital bed,"

"You know who I am,"

"Yes you are my buttercup Sandra Olivia Cena,"

"We are not married no more John we got divorce four years ago,"

"Why did I do something wrong,"

The doctor and his mom and dad walked into the room and Suzanne told Marcie to come with her to McDonald and the doctor ask him some question and he 6 out of 20 right and the doctor order a cat scan for that Monday and Sandra was scared and knew everyone names and at Mc Donald Suzanne and Randy and Marcie was talking and she told them something that Sandra better stay with them.

"Aunt Suzanne I am scared,"

"Your daddy know who you are and all us so he will be okay,"

"No I am scared about my mommy and me and sis bro,"

"Why would you scared about them," Randy said looking at Marcie.

"Since we came back here he been yelling at mommy and me and Hailey a lot I think daddy Cory hates us,"

"No he do not hate you all did he do anything that make you say that,"

"Yes he told me that he hate me because he thinks mommy still in love with daddy John,"

"They do still love each other so nothing wrong with it,"

"But he might killed us like ….."

"No he isn't we have you all back worry,"

"But he says that all the time I'll deal with you later and he gets mad and …"

"Oh baby girl its going to be alright your mom will do the right thing and now your real daddy is up you might see them together soon,"

"Promise,"

"Yes but you have to be big girl and protected your brother and sisters right,"

"Is Emma going to be living with us,"

"I don't know you have to ask your mom that question hey how would you spend the Wrestlemania with us,"

"Cool can Hailey come she starting to like wrestling,"

"Sure but don't tell your mom okay,"

"Don't tell me what,"

"Nothing," Randy and Marcie said together.

"Sandy is everything okay,"

"Yes great I am going to go to the hotel they got a lot test to run on John on Monday and you and I need to get back home we got school on Monday,"

"Yes and study for test,"

"Yes since you are being so good you and Hailey can go to Wrestlemania,"

"Mommy how you do that,"

"Do what,"

"How did you know I was going to Wrestlemania,"

"I just knew,"

"So you trust us with your kids,"

"Yes I do,"

"Shame Rio can't go,"

"Yes but he will when he gets older come on we need to get bed we leaving on the first plane out,"

"Mommy too early go bed,"

"Not really not when we get to grandpa John house it would be close to 8 o'clock,"

"Oh okay,"

Sandra and Conrad had another fight over her involvement with John and she told him if he do not like it maybe they should called it quiets and he sayed he did not want that to happen again.

"Won't you talk to me this is so out of hand Cory you can not keep getting mad at me every time I talk to John alright we…."

"I know you two have a child together that's getting little old Sandra I love you and you treating me like shit you use me didn't you,"

"No I didn't use you, you use me because I was better mother figure for Hailey than Amber that's why you fall in love me you love how I took care of Marcela and you want Hailey have that same bond,"

"Something's gone wrong this wasn't suppose to happen,"

"Will it did I am just friends with John that's all,"

"Why you talk to him late at night when I am sleep or when Liz was sleep,"

"Because that's the only time of the day I have to myself we mostly talking about wrestling or you and the kids and Liz god I can't believe she is gone,"

"I'm out of here is Marcela going for her check up on next Monday right,"

"Yes and Hailey goes tomorrow with Rio why,"

"No reason I wanted to see what you are doing so I won't be around you,"

"Oh okay see you later you oh yeah you can sleep in the guest room,"

"Yeah I will,"

"Mommy,"

"Its okay sweetie gets back into bed,"

"I can't,"

"I had an accident,"

"Alright I'll be in there and clean it up,"

"Why you crying you miss daddy John,"

"Lay down on the sofa where's Hailey,"

"Right here mommy,"

"Oh Marcie you puke all over your bed,"

"Yes,"

"Hailey are you feeling okay,"

"Yes I am feeling okay,"

"Who was sick around you?"

"Jessie,"

"Who is Jessie?"

"Jessie mommy you know his daddy,"

"I do,"

"Yes Cody,"

"Oh yeah, yeah I am not use to them have normal name why was you round him,"

"He is my friend,"

"I see you kiss him,"

"No mommy I didn't do that,"

"Yes you did we was playing…."

"Shut up Hailey,"

"Stop teasing her you like your dad when he is sick Hailey go sleep in Rio room,"


	35. Until the End of Time

**Chapter 35-** **Until the End of Time**

Six months want by and Sandra and Conrad was still together but they had bad fights over it and they want to get help for it and John was out of the hospital and he want back to Tampa his mom and dad stay with him and he couldn't believe that Liz was dead and that Sandra was remarried to someone else and he have a one year daughter they caught who attack John and Liz and it was member of Rene family who did it and she was got the death penalty instead of life in prison.

"Sandy is out of my life now,"

"Yes son she is with someone else but you two are good friends,"

"What did I do wrong dad what did I do,"

"You and her just grown apart right now you need to get better it's in the past now,"

"No I need to know why I am not with her,"

"In due time you will know the reason you are not with Sandra,"

"Can I call her?"

"Right now she is having some marriage problems and it might be best you don't,"

"But we got two kids or one,"

"One daughter name Marcie,"

"How old is she,"

"She turns five in May,"

"How come I don't remember her age?"

"I don't know son I really don't know,"

Meanwhile Conrad had a meeting with the new team coming up in Orlando Sandra, the children had want to Florida for the rest of the summer to spend with Sandra's mom, and Marcie can see her stepsister and John and Conrad had a secret meeting to go to about his career.

"Grandmom, grandmom," The girls said running up to Sandra's mom.

"Oh it is so good to see you look at yous getting so big,"

"Sandra are you feeding these girls,"

"Mom they are eating me house and home they run and play outside,"

"Grandmom I loss two of my teeth,"

"I see that,"

"Hi mom good to see ya your daughter is feeding us,"

"Aw look at you just as cute as ever,"

"Is talking,"

"Yeah he is talk a storm I going to call upstairs to see if JC is home so we cans swing to Tampa tomorrow for the day or something,"

"He called me the other he sounds like he needs um what a word is looking for…"

"He needs answers,"

"Yes that's it,"

"Sandra needs to go see my old team who is manager of the football team here,"

"Oh really who,"

"Your favorite bad boy Jason Riley,"

"Oh cool that's me Tanya is here too are they still together,"

"Oh I don't know,"

"Alright if she is here can you have her to call me so we can hang out or something?"

"Sandra you got a whole month chill out,"

"I am momma I am,"

"You too Corey takes my daughter out on her birthday,"

"I am planning on it,"

"Alright,"

Conrad left and want to a private meeting but it had nothing to do with his former teammate he had to paid a debt he owes and even though his money is frozen because of him being from another country they got to make sure he is who is and the people he owes didn't like he only paid only half of it and than they threaten him if he didn't have the money by end of the World Cup they going to hurt him and his family and they told him he better not go to the police either.

After that meeting Conrad want to see if he could get a job at the new team in Orlando and Sandra was no longer his manager he called him up and see how much they want him and they gave him the offer that will set him and Sandra for life and he will be the highest paid soccer player and he came back to Sandra's mom house the kids was taking a nap and he almost woke them up.

"What the hell your problem you act like you hit the lottery or something,"

"Babe we are set for life baby we are moving down here I got the job,"

"That's great Corey Jason is the owner right,"

"Yeah him T isn't together no more,"

"Awe that is too bad I guess after Frank accuse them hitting him I guess it didn't work out,"

"Yeah, yeah anyway I am going to be the highest paid player in the league,"

"How much they want you for," Sandra's mom said "What $10.90 per game,"

"Mom stop these guys are from Europe and they are billionaires they make Vince McMahon and Ted Tuner look like a millionaires,"

"I know that Sandra I was making a joke,"

"How about 8.5million dollars per game if we go in the play offs and win it I will get 10million dollars,"

"Oh my god oh my god that's great I wow don't know what to say baby boy that's awesome and you still have all your contact sponsors from England and Spain you can do commercial here and everything,"

"Sandra you on vacation besides you are not working no more remember,"

"Your mom is right so we need to start looking at our new home Mrs. Gates,"

"Yes we do and the girls school private school and um change doctors and we got to get our things in Chicago I love living there it was great but I wish they gave you that money but moving back to Orlando might not be so bad at least I have my mom watch the…"

"Not all the time but some of the time,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"So you want to started tomorrow or you want to try to look at some tonight,"

"Um I plan to hang out with John and his family I need to clear the air with him so we all can be friends and um that he can come and see his daughter freely if that's okay,"

"Yeah, yeah um set up something so he can see Marcie,"

"Thank you,"

"No problem babe,"

Than the next day Sandra and the children drove to Tampa to see John and he was home was still walking with a limp and the doctors said he can return to wrestling in two or three years.

"Sandra oh it is good to see ya,"

"Hey JC sr. how are you looking good,"

"Yes I am great,"

"Grandpa it's so good to see you,"

"Marcie getting so beautiful every day hi Hailey good to see you too and this must be Rio,"

"Hi Mr. Cena,"

"Yes this is my little Hercules,"

"He is a big boy,"

"Yeah he is, is John home,"

"We need to talk later,"

"Oh okay,"

"Right here baby girl," John yelled.

"Daddy," Marcie said running to her dad and giving him a big hug and kiss on the lips. "Look daddy my two front teeth came out,"

"Oh wow did the tooth fairy come and gave you money for it,"

"Yes she gave me a gave card to Toys R Us,"

"That's wonderful,"

"I'll let you and mommy talk come on Hailey lets go play in with Emma,"

"Take Rio with you,"

"Okay come on you,"

Sandra walks over toward John, she gave him a big hug and kiss on the check, and John was smiling from ear to ear.

"How are you doing been six months I seen you looking good,"

"Thank you I am doing good how was physio been,"

"You been England too long physio,"

"Shut up so how it is going,"

"Good I am moving around and my legs feeling good um my special needs some attention but other that I am doing well,"

"John not in front the kids,"

"They didn't hear it,"

"True,"

"I been asking dad and mom question they won't tell me what happen between us,"

"Because it is along story,"

"Try me,"

"I swear between you and Marcie try me nuts with that,"

"Will try me you might like it,"

"I am a married woman now I also got divorce from him but we are doing very well now um will I met you through Suzanne Orton who is my bff since 5th grade and she never told me who she was dating and I found out she was dating Randy who is your best friend and um this crazy woman name Rene she …."

"Hey, hey don't cry is it the reason I got shot by her someone in her family,"

"Yes, yes,"

"So sorry so she cause us to get divorce and the distrust,"

"Yeah, yeah um its be a long and crazy road your other baby momma Sierra she was apart of it also and um until Rene try to killed her,"

"Don't know Rene is in jail and she going to get the chair,"

"Really,"

"Yes,"

"Oh wow I knew she was jail we was there,"

"Yeah um so your little one Rio why you name him that,"

"He was made in Rio and his middle name is Jersey and um I had on Conrad jersey on,"

"You use to wear my jersey,"

"Yeah I still do when ever I can,"

"You so cute wish we never got divorce,"

"John you will fall in love again it's just going to take time and you need to go out with the boys now and than you will be alright,"

"You are happy and I have my two girls to take care of and my son is now in the mob he isn't talking to me I try to get him to open up he is only seven and he acting like this my god wait until he be a teenager,"

"He will come around I think he is doing it because Lorenzo have custody instead of you,"

"Why didn't I didn't get custody of him,"

"I really don't know you never told me,"

"Oh,"

Than the room got quiet and John was holding Sandra, hand and he kiss her hand she smiles at him and the doorbell ring and it was Suzanne, Randy, and all their kids.

"Sandy what in the world you doing here,"

"I came to see John what you all doing here,"

"Vacation,"

"Vince let you off,"

"Oh wow you haven't been watching,"

"No,"

"Will um Vince decide to let everyone off for a month,"

"Oh wow,"

"Sandy who is at the door,"

"It's the Orton's with all their kids,"

"Uncle Randy Uncle Randy,"

"Hey girl looks at you looking just like your mom,"

"Look I lose my teeth,"

"She been telling everyone that,"

"I know how it is its so good to see ya you and Conrad,"

"We are together,"

"That's good,"

Than later that week Sandra and all her friends had a girls weekend for her and Suzanne birthday and they want to down to MIA and south beach after that fun weekend that next weekend Sandra and Conrad want to cabin and they was walking arm in arm they walked around the cabin, looking at all the local interests, the location of the outhouse, the woodshed, and the spring box. They walked down to the lake, where there was a small dock with a red canoe overturned on it.

"So now you have found my hideaway, Sandy. Do you like it?" Conrad asked as they walked back up to the cabin along the trail. Her hand squeezed his as she smiled sweetly at him.

"We still have a lot to see. Ask me again when the weekend is over," Sandra said, looking sideways at him.

Sandra looked up, holding onto her sun hat as she tilted her head back. The spruce and poplar trees crowded out the blue sky overhead, but they opened and gave a grand view of the lake to the west. The air smelled so fresh and clean. She took deep breaths, letting each out with a long sigh. The treetops swayed in a light breeze, rustling the leaves of the poplars and filling the air with a sighing sound. There were birds singing everywhere little chickadees in the spruce, white-throated sparrows over in the birch, and even the rat-tat-a-tat of a woodpecker somewhere deeper in the woods. Sandra jumped as a squirrel scolded her from a branch just above her head and she let out a squeal. She blushed as she heard Conrad laughing from the porch.

Conrad picked up a few blankets off the porch railing and extended his hand to Sandra

"Let's go down to the lake. A campfire is in order, I'm sure,"

Sandra eyes sparkled and she held up her finger, signaling Sandra to wait, and she rushed into the cabin to retrieve something from her pack. She came back out and grabbed Conrad has offered hand, keeping a small packet safely hidden.

"Ok, let's go,"

Down the path to the beach they walked hand in hand. The nighthawks buzzing overhead were catching the last of the season's insects on wing and the little brown bats were just starting to come out for their evening hunts.

The fire pit was sunk into the beach high above the waterline. Having the fire down out of the wind made it more enjoyable for all. The sand was pushed back to form backrests against a huge fallen log. Out of the wind, one could stretch out and enjoy the fire in comfort. There was a small pile of wood already stacked and waiting for the spark to call forth the element of the evening.

Conrad spread out the blankets and then busied himself with lighting the fire. Sarah settled back against the log and watched him, smiling and content. Conrad spied her watching, smiled himself, and settled down next to her as the fire started. The stars began popping out overhead.

The fire crackled and the far vista of the dusky shores shrank down to the circle of firelight. Sandra sighed and relaxed against Conrad.

"This is wonderful. I can't believe the smell of an open campfire is so much different than the fireplace back home," Conrad just nodded.

"I forgot how chilly it gets up here but it so beautiful I have a surprise for you," Sandra said, giggling, her eyes bright.

Conrad raised his eyebrows in question. Sandra fumbled in her pocket and produced a small package of marshmallows for roasting. Conrad laughed and got up to find the roasting sticks hanging from a nearby tree limb.

"I like them when they turn into muffins," she told him with a giggle as she roasted her first treat. "Then I pull the top off and roast them again, like this." Sandra pulled the top off the puffed-up marshmallow and pulled long sugary strings with it. The strings clung to her fingers and chin when she put the top in her mouth, and she stuck out her tongue to try to catch them. She giggled and started to roast it again. Conrad just ate his marshmallow raw, but smiled when Sandra laughed.

After about three more, she stopped, sighed and leaned back against the log. Conrad put more wood on the fire, sending sparks shooting up into the air like a fiery dance of fairies. He settled down against the log and Sandra snuggled into his shoulder.

They talked quietly, laughed at little jokes, and then just stared at the flames, lost in thought. Sandra's face glowed in the firelight while Conrad's was awash with dancing shadows. The firelight had a way of playing tricks with the eyes, making things move when they were still.

She snuggled closer and put her head on his shoulder. Conrad lifted his arm and Sandra settled in, smiling at him when he wrapped his arm around her. She played with the hair on his arm with her fingers while Conrad seemed lost in thought, staring at the flames. The soft crackling of the fire drowned out most of the night noises of the lake, but the soft wash of the waves rippling on the shore and the few crickets and frogs still braving the climate filled the night between the pops of the fire. She could hear his heartbeat, strong in his chest. She could feel it quicken as she played her little games.

She looked up at him with her big green eyes, sucking in her lower lip, and slowly lifted his hand and placed it on her breast.

"It's such a lovely night. I just wished you would have shared this spot with me sooner," Sandra sighed.

They melted together in the heat of the fire; their world consisted of nothing but what was contained in the small circle of light. They were so close to each other and so, so far away from the rest of the world.

Every touch, every whisper burned her skin, her soul. She matched the rhythm of his caresses with her own and soon they were naked in the firelight, slick with sweat and adding moans and sighs to the pops and snaps of the fire.

Their burning passion climaxed as the fire collapsed in on itself in a shower of sparks and a renewed burst of flame lit up the joyous expressions on the lovers' faces. As the flames of their passions died down, they settled back against the log rests and wrapped themselves in the blanket so they could stare up at the stars.

The lake was calm now. The earlier waves had faded to small ripples. It reflected the millions of stars hanging overhead in the night sky. There is nothing like the sight of a late summer night sky far from the city lights.

Sandra shivered a bit and Conrad got all concerned, but she assured him she was not cold.

"I'm just overwhelmed by the sight of all these stars. It's awesome," She leaned over and kissed him, thanking him for the concern. Just then, the wolves from across the lake broke into their nightly serenade of the rising moon. Sandra, startled, clung to Conrad held her tighter and felt her slicked skin, warm against his.

He rose, untangling himself from her and the blankets, and added some wood to the dying fire. She watched him through hooded eyes, admiring his body, which was so close to her, feeling the need to have him inside her again. He paused, then poked the wood, waiting for it to catch fire. The flickering flames made the shadows dance over his skin, showing off the farmer's tan he was sporting.

Sandra whimpered. Conrad turned to see her bundled to her nose in the blankets. He smiled, shaking his head.

"It's not cold out." Her brown eyes wide and reflecting the firelight filled Conrad with wonder. Sandra whimpered again as she opened her arms and the blanket fell to the side. Her long, auburn hair framed her face with the pouting lips and the little turned up nose. He paused just to look at her in the firelight. Conrad took her all in, making her squirm on the blanket under his gaze.

At last, he joined her, and they continued to make love under the blanket of stars by the firelight, with the wolves across the lake serenading their passion, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Conrad rose in the cool early hours and dressed quickly but quietly, then stirred the embers of the fire to make sure they were out. He picked up Sandra, still wrapped in the blanket, and carried her up to his cabin. He was so happy that she had come into his life. He was not going to let her slip away again.

One month later Sandra and Conrad move to Orlando Florida and they had a starter home because Conrad haven't played any games and they found a 4 bed room and 3 and half bathroom home and in the Windermere area and Sandra was getting a bad feeling but she shook it off and the Hailey and Marcie and Rio all had their own room.

"Alright everyone pick their room,"

"Mommy we want to share room,"

"Why,"

'Because so we don't get scared at night,"

"Let share room," Conrad smile said

"Alright you want to share room,"

"Yes," they both said together.

"Alright you can wow that was easy,"

"Since you two sharing a room the bigger room should be yours and than Rio can have the small,"

"What you going to do with other room,"

"I don't know yet I will think of something,"

It was busy day Sandra and Conrad paint the girls room and Rio room Hailey, Marcie wanted a pink and purple bedroom and Sandra, and Conrad room were painted red and black.

"Woooooooooo I am tired,"

"Tomorrow you got to put the girls in kindergarten,"

"Yeah I know,"

"I don't feel like doing nothing tomorrow but I am mom of three now so I got to do this,"

"Yes you are, are you too tired,"

"Yes I am,"

"Who in bloody hell calling this time of night,"

"Your mom,"

"Ha-ha very funny,"

Conrad answer the phone and it the people he owe money too now they want more of his money and they want that money before he starts the season and he hung up and thank god Sandra was sleep when Conrad was off the phone and he called his old manager to see why are they still after him for and his manger told him because he did not stay married to Amber and not that he didn't have no child with her and his manager think he should go over there and get her pregnant and maybe they will leave him along but Conrad was scare that Sandra will leave him if he did that but told his manager he can not lose his family over this and the next day Sandra and Conrad and the girls drove to their new school and they had to take a test to see what they know and don't know and Marcie was little sad when she found out that Hailey was going to the first grade instead kindergarten.

"That's not fair Marcie should be in the same class with me,"

"I know sweetie I can not explain why they did that but don't worry you will be together next year,"

"We do need you to enroll you two in swimming lesson so do your little bro too and daddy and me I it been while since I want swimming so how about that we all can do that as a family,"

"But still mommy we should be together case the kids don't like me because I am from England," Hailey said getting in the car

"Sweetie its going to be okay you and Marcie will do just fine kids are like adults they going to have a strong opinion about you some going to judge both of you because you are biracial your daddies are pro athletes and I am your mom and I am older parent than most mom because most women my age are grandmom now so you three going to have to face it that not everyone loves you like mommy and daddy and grandmom and grandpa so anything else,"

"Why we don't eat real food,"

"Ask your father,"

"Sandy don't put this on me,"

"Will we do eat rabbit food?"

"It's for your good health and we do eat meat think you,"

"But we don't eat French fries and onion rings or nothing,"

"Your father is right the foods we eat are healthy for you now and than you can eat fast food,"

"Uncle Randy said its not and daddy said the same thing,"

"Will in our generation we had mommies and daddies who work all the time and we had to eat out okay what you two up to,"

"We want to go to Chunk E Cheese and eat pizza and play,"

Marcie starting to her eyes like her father and Sandra just shook her head.

"Maybe tomorrow when we go school shopping if you all be extra good in the stores we will go afterwards I am going to take Rio to my mom so she can have some time with him while you at practice,"

"Sound good just make sure keep good eye on them two they like to run off,"

"Corey I know that what's wrong something happen,"

"No, no love just makes sure the alarm is on that's all,"

"Oh okay time for nap time,"

"I am going to practice see later on tonight love you,"

"Love you too," Sandra said kissing Conrad on the lips.

Than it was the first game for Conrad they was playing Philadelphia new team and they lose after the game Conrad told Sandra to go home and he was going to hang out with the guys and when Sandra got home and she was getting to go work and get the girls ready for school John had called to wish Marcie good luck in school tomorrow.

"Hello,"

"Hey buttercup it's me how are you,"

"Tired been just got in from soccer game did you watch it,"

"Yeah I did your man getting paid,"

"Yeah, yeah and he going to try to start a youth soccer team at Marcie and Hailey school so they can play your daughter loves soccer and she told me she still want to married Randy and that she want to be wrestler a teacher and soccer player,"

"Why in the world she wants to married him,"

"Because he is so cute,"

"You had to slept with him when you was pregnant,"

"You have to remember that I didn't know I was pregnant,"

"Is she still up,"

"Yeah I'll get her Marcie daddy John is on the phone,"

"Okay mommy be right down,"

"Is she still sad she is starting kegarden instead the first grade?"

"She is over it but I think they going to move her once they see how smart she is also but…"

"Okay mommy I am ready to talk to daddy,"

"Oh okay here she is," Sandra said handing the phone to Marcie.

"Hi daddy we want to soccer game and I met the players kids they are cool just like in wrestling daddy when are you going back to wrestling I miss my friends,"

"Soon baby girl so you ready for school tomorrow,"

"No that school is a meaning they put me with the little kids,"

John had to laugh about that.

"Sweetie they are the same age as you they just don't have a head start like you do,"

"But daddy I am not going to know anyone than I have to explain that I am your daughter,"

"No you don't kids are not going to ask but adults are,"

"Yeah I know be myself and everything workout,"

"Good advice who told you that,"

"You did,"

"Oh yeah kind of forgot that Marcela all I want you to do is do your best alright,"

"Alright daddy I will do that for you,"

"And do it for yourself too,"

"I will daddy I love you,"

"I love you too put mommy back on the phone,"

It was now March, Wrestlemaina was in Orlando Florida, and it was at the new stadium and Sandra took the children while Conrad was in England to take care of business.

"Wow the whole gang is here,"

"Yes with whole lot of kids,"

"This going to be fun I miss the old days,"

"Yeah we all old wives now,"

"You married to a soccer player what you doing here,"

Sandra turns around, it was one of the newest diva, and she looks her up and down.

"I didn't catch your name what is your name,"

"Queen Anderson,"

"I was invite here by my ex husband John Cena who is going to be doing some broadcasting now unless you don't like your job or you just stupid best get out of my face on who I am married to,"

"You still don't belong here,"

"Will I am sorry but his five year and half old and his nine year old son and his two year old daughter wanted to see their father talk and being part of a family…."

"Sandy you don't need to explain to this bitch," Ashley said.

"Watch it you I will put my foot…."

"Ladies, ladies lets not start fighting there more me to go round,"

"Only you Dave can be so full shit," Melina said

"That's why you married me,"

"Sandy, John wants to talk to you,"

"Alright be down there,"

"So sorry he turns you down but he isn't ready yet,"

"I don't want him,"

"Whatever," Sandra said leaving out the room.

Sandra wants down to the dressing room area and John was trying to do Emma's hair.

"Knock, knock,"

"Hey I am trying to do Emma's hair like Marcie's can you do it for me,"

"Wow um okay sure hi Em I am going to make you pretty like your step sister okay,"

"I want my mommy,"

"Sweetie we talk about that," John said looking at Sandra.

"NO,"

"Emma don't want to be pretty like all the other girls,"

"NO,"

"Wow she is tough girl,"

"Yeah she is her mom little,"

"Maybe you should get on of the divas to do it,"

Emma clam down from John's lap and she want and lay down on the sofa and Sandra walked over towards her and she bush her hair and Sandra touch her forehead and she feel little warm.

"She feel little warm maybe she is getting sick,"

"I hope not,"

"If she is let me know,"

"Yeah um you look different did something with your hair,"

"Thank you I cut my two years ago and now I am letting it grow again,"

"Nice,"

"Thank you where is Milkshake and Marcie at,"

"Hanging around Orton children and friends,"

"Oh yeah um I am going to go to my seats are you ready,"

"No it's been while since I did this and it feels strange like my career is over with now,"

"Will your physio is going on point and your arm is moving well your legs are looking good so what's the problem,"

"I am single father now I can't be running around the world with a two year old and a nine year yeah it would be cool for them because it's a good learning thing but I don't know Sand this might be the end for me,"

"I understand so you going to leave for good or until she goes to school,"

"I don't know yet but I am leaving WWE might go to TNA or FCW for awhile,"

"Okay that's good whatever you decide to do I am cool with it,"

"Yeah hubby is away huh,"

"Yeah he knew this weekend was going to be busy crazy fun and we been having a lot of fun the kids had so much fun at the theme parks and now tonight I am glad Lorenzo let Shakes stay with you for spring break,"

"Yeah I am too matter fact he is going to let me have custody of him because Sierra is dying she got cancer and it is in fourth stages that's why she had the nervous breakdown,"

Sandra couldn't believe it now she know why John sayed that he might only work in TNA or FCW she had tears falling and she want over towards him and hug him and kiss him on the lips and they started making out than she broke away.

"I am sorry I am so sorry I shouldn't had done that,"

"Yeah I shouldn't either oh my god is that the reason she shut us out,"

"Yes," John whispers.

"Do Shakes know?"

"Yes he the one told me,"

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes she do not want you to worried about her and she forgives me I don't remember what I did to her but she forgives me,"

"I been writing everything that has happen the last eight years we had known each other and I want you to read and you will understand what happen."

"Alright thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

Than four months later Sierra Lynn Jones had pass away from breast cancer, they brought her body back to Florida, the funeral was beautiful, and Johnny would not let go of Sandra during the whole time and John also stay by her he lose two women who loved him so much and he whisper in Sandra's ear please don't go and she told she won't leave him.

"Sandy you coming,"

"No not yet go ahead take Rio and Hailey home,"

"Alright John so sorry for your loss man,"

"Thank you, thank you,"

"Shakes want anything to eat,"

"No,"

"Want to talk to me,"

"Yes,"

"Okay want daddy here or you want him to leave,"

"I want him to stay,"

"Alright talk to me,"

"Why you are not with daddy don't you love him?"

"Yes I do very much we just didn't get along that will and we was fighting a lot so that's why we are not together so I know where this is going I always love as my son so you are going to live with daddy now and that's how it going to be I will be coming down here and stuff on the weekend take you to the soccer game and wrestling and football whatever you want to do,"

"Thank you for being my second mom I will you as my new mommy now so can I call you mommy instead of mommy Sandy,"

"Yes you can," Sandra said with tears falling.

"Shakes its okay to be scared I am scared too I got you and Em to rise by myself and when Marcie comes down I have all three of ya,"

"Daddy tell mommy you are sorry for being mean to her,"

"Johnny it more to it than that but you are too young to know what happen,"

"Alright I won't ask it no more,"

Two weeks later, it was Sandra's birthday and since Conrad was playing soccer they couldn't do anything big since his team is playing Colorado Conrad and Sandra want up to the mountains in Colorado it was a nice beautiful place and had a private lake and but they was only there for two nights after the game Conrad and Sandra drove up there and Conrad pick up his with laid her down on the bed and he kiss her.

"You want to eat first or fuck first,"

"Eat first you haven't eat since this morning,"

"We did had fun this morning,"

"Yeah I am surprise you all won the way we want at it this morning,"

"This is going to be the main event,"

He sat her down and served her first with a salad, then a half-inch sirloin steak that he had grilled earlier, and a baked potato with all of the fixings. Sandra knew how to appreciate a good meal and that was another thing that Conrad liked about her. She was not the frilly type that was afraid to eat. It showed in her weight as well but that was another thing that drew her to him in the first place. Her simple honesty and straightforwardness about herself. Sandra did have her feminine side as well. There was no doubt that she was all women. Conrad could definitely attest to that. They enjoyed a leisurely dinner, talking and sipping on champagne.

Sandra started to squirm in her chair and Conrad asked if she was all right. She smiled a lazy smile at him and had that look in her eyes that she usually got after having an orgasm. Conrad wondered what was on her mind for her to have an orgasm sitting right there at the table just having general conversation. He pulled him up out of the chair just as a streak of lightening lit up the room from outside. It had begun to rain and they could hear the pattering of the rain as it came down on the roof above them.

"You got some music here, Baby?" Sandra asked as she began to sway her hips in front of him to a tune already in her head. Conrad reached over for the remote to his stereo and turned on the music for Sandra the sounds of Sade's soulful crooning filled the room as Sandra began to move her body to the beat of the music.

Sandra started by taking her shirt off as she did a strip tease for Conrad sat back and watched feeling his dick grow harder with each gyration of Sandra's hips. She took something out of her pocket, handed it to Conrad, and winked at him. He realized that what he was holding was attached to a small cord going inside of her jeans. He was intrigued wanting to know what Sandra had down her pants so he fiddled with the knob on the controller she just handed him. There were three settings on the knob, Sandra had the setting on low and Conrad had just moved it all the way up to high. Sandra movements became a bit more fluid as she began to take her jeans off having kicked off her sandals earlier at the table. She shimmied out of her jeans and Jonathan sucked in his breath at the sight of her latest purchase at Victoria Secrets. The sound of the rain, mixed with the sound of the music and the lighting made Conrad feel as if Sandra were a sex goddess sent especially to him.

Sandra straddled Conrad's lap and began to nibble on his ear as she grinded her already wet pussy on his jeans. The feel of the silver bullet on high, the silk of her panties, and the hardness of Conrad's body beneath her was enough to send Sandra over the edge. She expelled a loud moan from her lips as Conrad held her tightly knowing she was having one intense orgasm. He watched her face as she threw her head back and allowed the feeling to overcome her. She was so beautiful when she came.

As she came back down from her sexually induced high, Sandra smiled at Conrad and took the controller from him. She turned it off and finished stripping her clothes. She laid down on the furry throw rug in front of him and beckoned him to lie next to her in front of the roaring fire. Conrad stood up and shed his clothes and Sandra took in the sight of his hard, tan body standing over her. He was magnificent. His chest was firm, stomach flat, and although he never would admit it, the man was hung and that's what she love about Conrad Sandra licked her lips at the thought of taking Conrad's throbbing member into her mouth. She could never get enough of sucking Conrad off and he could never get enough of tasting her essence.

He lay down beside her and kissed her very thoroughly. Sandra reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as his hands caressed her body. He grabbed one of Sandra breasts and began to play with her already hardened nipple twirling it around between his thumb and forefinger. Sandra moaned into his kisses and Conrad took over pleasuring his Chocolate Sex Goddess. He moved his head down taking first one nipple in his mouth and then the other. Gradually, he made his way down to the essence of what made Sandra so sensual. He breathed in her musky womanly scent and placed the tip of his tongue on her clit already swollen from the stimulation of the silver bullet. Conrad tugged on the cord, released the silver bullet from Sandra body, and smiled up at her.

"So, this is the big surprise? Hmmm...Interesting. I like it. Damn, but did you look sexy when you came!" Conrad said to her in his husky, sensual voice.

"Mmmmmmm," Sandra moaned. "I thought you might like the show I gave you. Wanted to give you something to remember for a long time,"

"Oh Baby, I will never forget this night," Conrad stated as he settled back down between her legs to feast on the part of Sandra that would give him so much pleasure over the years he decided at that point, that no matter what it took, she would always be a part of his life.

He knew at that moment, he had to tell her about the threats and the money he been paying to the people who was managing Amber's career but he could not. Sandra heart rate began to accelerate again as she began to think something was wrong. She sat up and took Conrad hand in hers.

"You okay, Baby? You look as if you're freaking out," Sandra inquired.

Conrad looked at Sandra and smiled. "I'm fine, Baby. I just want to thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift beautiful son great friends and family you are so wonderful and I now see why John loves you so much you give so much and nothing for yourself,"

"You're welcome but I've given you that before, there's no need to thank me,"

"Yes, Baby, yes there is," Conrad said got up and gave her birthday present. "This is for you I want you to have fun with it and whenever you need yourself some me time you can come here or girl's weekend come here with the kids or come here again with me,"

Sandra looked at Conrad in confusion but Conrad kept silent. He just gathered her into his arms and snuggled down next to her.

He wanted to make love to her and put his dick deep inside of her to show her just how much he appreciated what she had just done for him but he was content to just hold her and revel in the moment of knowing that he had just officially made her his wife no more dealing with people interfering in their lives no more.

"You brought this cabin,"

"Yes I did,"

"Corey I don't need a spot you and the kids is all I need I know we can afford it but I just think we should…."

He turned his head to give her a kiss still thinking of the way she came for him. He had never known that making love to someone could be so erotic and exciting. Sandra wrapped her arms around Conrad neck pulled him into her as the kiss grew from the usual after sex thank you kiss, to an emotion filled passionate one. She could not say anything to Conrad about her true feelings either but she knew she would have a lot of fun showing him and she would always have two days in the mountain cabin to remember. She hoped it was not raining the next night because she was dying to jump in the lake. She had never been skinny dipping before and it was definitely an experience she looked forward to sharing with Conrad and the rest of their lives together even though deep down she still have feeling for John she know they can't be together.

Two months want by and Sandra and Conrad was even closer than ever like they was in England and Sandra found out that she was two months pregnant and Conrad was so happy and they told the children.

"Marcie and Hailey come here,"

"Whatever you heard I did not do it,"

"Sandy what's wrong love?"

"Nothing I have some good news,"

"What is it?"

"Will we going to have a baby,"

"What,"

"Yes we are going to have a baby,"

"That's great love that's so great," Conrad, said giving her a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"I know I know even though I was not planning to have anymore after Rio but wow I am happy,"

The girls were not too happy about it.

"Mommy are you going to have another boy,"

"I don't know Hailey what I am having yet I only two months,"

"Oh if it is a boy can you send it back if it is girl you can keep,"

"Marcie it doesn't matter what I am having its going to be your brother or sister I know Rio is a hand full but you see he will be there for you,"

"But mommy I have Shaky and Hailey have Rio that's enough,"

"Marcie just chill out okay its going to be alright,"

"You two are now six years old and you will be start earning allowance so helping mommy around the house and with the baby and so it be little extra money,"

"Corey!"

"What your mom never gave you extra money,"

Sandra had to think about it and she smile and shook her head up and down.

"I think are little family is complete now,"

"Yes it is,"

Than it was Christmas, the family wants to the Bahamas and John came with his daughter and son and his sister in law Liz sister for the first time Conrad and John had a sincere talk.

"John come out here need to talk to you," Conrad said sitting outside.

"Nice night out here," John said sitting down on the lawn chair.

"Yeah it is I am glad Sandy want to sleep she been sick all day was she like that with Marcie,"

"I wasn't there for her wish I was but Dave was there and he kept me inform and she was pretty sick for the first two months and um Sierra and this girl name Rene told I lie on me saying I cheated on Sandy which I didn't and Sandra left me and move to Carson City NV now that's where you should got a summer home at she loves it there anyway than we got back together she wasn't sick at all when we did get back together now with the baby we lose together she was sick after she want to NKOTB concert she got sick and I ,I made a bad joke with her see boy band are bad for your health stay away from them and than she lose it in a car accident,"

"Sandy is not a person who drives careless,"

"It wasn't her fault this young punk hit her from behind and the impact she hit the light pole she was a mess they have to use the jaw of death she stop breathing for two minutes and the baby came on out there was no way they could of save it,"

"Rene is she the reason Sandra came to England or was it you,"

"No I got a big head and want ahead and cheated on her and she did the same with me but she cheated on me when she was pregnant with Marcie and she caught me in the act but Rene killed Liz my wife and she try to killed me,"

"I never knew she cheated you must of really hurt her because she was mean I thought wow I don't want to mess with her,"

"Yeah, but even when she is mean she is so caring and sweet she just act tough she is not a tough woman to deal with,"

"Yeah she is tough she push me when I broke my leg and she stood by me let me ask you something,"

"Shoot,"

"When I was acting like jerk towards her what did you tell her what you two talked about,"

"I just told her stay the same and stay strong he just getting use to US it's a whole new world for him of course we flirted little never cross that line,"

"Liz called me one day out of the blue Sandy was out and just me and Rio home and um she told me my son could had been yours that she found the paper work to do DNA when that happen,"

"That was um Monday Night Raw when we did the dance after the show we want out had drink talk about the old times one thing leads to another,"

"Liz told me also got a DNA test on him,"

"Yeah, yeah and it came out he was yours I am glad it was yours I know that Hailey is not your child but you did a great job,"

"Thank you she is my heart Marcie she is amazing little girl too just like her father and mother she got a great sense what she want to do and she got sense humor,"

"Yeah she does we both got a great kids and I must tell ya I hate you when Sandy and you got together I thought you was player her trying to get the American dream and I see now you really love her even you are seven years younger she loves you like you are the same age its amazing,"

"I was never a player I just fall for an American woman who brought something out of me I was more jealous of you and your friends because you all knew her so long,"

"Yeah we all became a tight group,"

"Yes you all have that's the thing I miss so tell me how did you get Sandy to notice you,"

"It's along story,"

"I would like to know,"

"Okay will she was a fan of mind and um she is the second fan I ever dated we first met in Philly and she was nuts for me but she had a weight issue and like I said she was a fan and very overweight but she was cute and um Suzanne started to date Randy and I got to know her pretty will through Suzanne and um one day out of the blue she told Suzanne she want to go to the pay per view she never put two and two together how Suzanne was getting to go to the matches for free so February she came with Suzanne and we hang out talk and got to know each other that weekend we kiss and than we talk for the next couple weeks than we started dating and I knew we was in love than up Sierra to me I had a son she didn't get mad she was you just like any other athletes who have a kid from a ring rat that's what we call groupies in wrestling and few months later I ask her to married me she accepted my son as her own we got pregnant right away a lot of ups and down but we always would laugh about ourselves our friends and co workers what ever she have a great sprit don't killed her sprite,"

"Aw mate that's so hard to do is killed her sprite but how many times are we blind to the good in front of us because we're looking past it for something better?"

"Whatever the answer is for you, we could all use a little more appreciation for the pieces of silver in our lives are you okay look like you got something on your mind,"

"What I am about to tell you can not leave this island?"

"You cheating on Sandy,"

"No I am in danger my former manager made a deal with these people and if I ever broke up with Amber I owe them 26million dollars I been paying it and they still after me and my little blow up in Bolton I thought it was over with because she paid them but they didn't want her money they wanted minds and I paid them close to 33 million so I guess it wasn't enough they still after me because they want me stop playing football leave Sandy and be with Amber now Amber move on but these people don't like who she is with and think I am the right person for her so her career can skyrocket in India they only threaten me not the kids or Sandy but if something should happen to me take care of Sandy for me you are the only person I trust her with even though I never trust you at first now I sit here talk to you ,you are more her type than me I am just a footballer than again maybe we both are her type and that's why she loves us so much,"

"I will take care of her I always have that's what friends do I am glad we become friends nothing going to happen to you Corey just got to the police tell them,"

"If I got to the Bobbies they will kill everyone in the family including you,"

"Whoa, whoa they don't know me do they,"

"Yes,"

"Shit,"

"I know so I can't go to them even though I should,"

"Does Sandy know?"

"I told her that some hardcore fans are threaten me and nothing to worried about I redid my well recently I added the babies Sandy adopted Hailey so she is all hers if her birth mom do come around it is written down if I die Sandra comes a billionaire you know that from all the years I played I gave a lot of it away but everywhere I want I had huge contracts,"

"I think Sand would love for you to stay around Sandy is woman who don't care about money she like to go on shopping spree once and while other than that she really don't care how much money you make I see she is getting bored at home do she work,"

"Yeah at the office of the team she work in customer service area,"

"She hates it don't she,"

"Yeah she does but it is computer work and she only working part time a lot of the footballer wives tells her she shouldn't work at all she should live off my money,"

"Sandy hates to not be doing something even if she just sitting at the computer all day at least she is happy and if she can do webpage all day she would be happy also I seen you all page very cute how she made it,"

"Cheers she really love making pages even Marcie and Hailey have her own page,"

"Yeah my boss loved her when she did a page for me and Randy my fans and the haters alike love the page I am going back to work soon and I am in a custody fight for my son and daughter Liz sister wants Emma and Sierra never change her well she got if I was married to Liz or Sandy I can not have custody of him but she lose her mind from the accident she was in and her and Sandy became friends everyone,"

"Will keep on fight you will get them,"

"Not if I go back to work hell I might even loose custody of Emma,"

"Liz parent wants her,"

"Her sister,"

"Her sister the one you brought with you,"

"Yeah to show her how I am handle it and how will taking care of father never seems to get custody I am saying I am not going to be Liz but you know give me a change,"

"Don't worried mate you will,"

"I hope you are right,"

"Keep away from people who try to belittle your ambitions. Small people always do that,"

"You too that's great advice and just look for someone who has a way of making everyone else around them better someone who succeeds by developing other people and letting them in on the fun; someone who is genuinely happy when other people succeed,"

"That person sound like Sandy,"

"I know she would help me keep my kids I know my son do not like his step father at all,"

"I hope everyone stays where they are wish you nothing but good luck you do amazing things for Marcie and Johnny and Emma they bless to have you as a father,"

"Thank you, thank you do a great job too to fatherhood,"

"Fatherhood,"

John and Conrad drink their beers and hang out played pool and months want by and the body was discover and it was Conrad Ian Gates he been missing for six months and they found him dead Sandra and Marcie and Rio and Hailey was all alone they did kidnapped Hailey she was return to Sandra after they found her father she wish she never let her go school that day the mob he was dealing with in England caught up with him and killed him.

Angles was crying

Angles are sad

Your three little angles will never see you smile at them again

Your family will never hear you laugh again

Your fans will never hear you say I love you again

God needed you, you need the rest

Life will be hard without you your boyish smile your heart of gold

Every time I see a rainbow, I will think of you

You do not have to scream no more

You do not have to prove yourself

You are free like a bird

You are at peace now no one will ever hurt you no more

Sandra read that poem at memorial service for Conrad, she was very emotional for her, everyone was scared that she would go in pre-labor she was only had one month to go with her twins and she did not know how to deal with it but one person who was there for her that was John even though he was going to through a loss he was there for Sandra as any of her friends was and Sandra had to go to England to take care of Conrad well but she had to wait after the twins was born.

"Sandy takes it easy,"

"I am taking it easy John I just need to, to oh god why is he dead why,"

"Sandy it's not your fault look at me it's not your fault,"

"Yes it is they didn't like the fact he married American,"

"Sandy its all going to come out now you see them three over there they need you even more even though Corey was only Marcie step dad she love him like she love me,"

"I can't do this anymore I am not strong I …."

John gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead, he wants over towards the kids and gave them a hug, and Marcie and Hailey hug on John and would let him go.

"Daddy stays with us tonight,"

"Please Mr. Cena stay,"

"Sandy is it okay,"

"Yeah, yeah stay with us Shakes and Emma can stay too,"

"Thank you mommy,"

"Its late we had a long day Emma and Rio already sleep shakes getting there,"

"I am not sleepy,"

"Mommy cans Shakes sleep in our room,"

No he going to sleep in Rio room,"

"Sandy let him stay with Hailey and Marcie,"

"Fine I am too tired fight and the babies are kicking a storm,"

"Need any help,"

"I not going to that room I am sleeping in the guest room,"

"Mind I crash with you,"

"Yeah sure,"

"Thank you,"

"I should be thinking you,"

"For what,"

"For being you,"

"I am always going to be me,"

One month after the memorial service for Conrad Sandra want into the hospital for schedule, c-section and John came over and help Sandra give birth to Conrad twins.

"Thank you again,"

"You are welcome you know I would help you out anyway I can,"

"Suzanne what in the world you doing here,"

"To help and Melina and I and John and all of us going to help you ,you helped us now its time for us to help you lord knows you going to needed the next year or two let us help,"

"Suzanne you have six kids you need to worried about,"

"That means you have three helpers,"

"Thank god that house is big,"

"Yeah it is,"

"Alright thank you for helping me,"

"That's what sisters are for,"

Later that afternoon Sandra got ready for the birth of the twins, John looked at her and kiss her on the lips, they want in the operation room, and the doctor came in there and cut her open.

"You doing well Mrs. Gates,"

"I feeling like I am going to puke,"

"Sandy,"

"Sorry I feel…"

"She never did that before,"

"First time for everything,"

"Sorry,"

"You doing just fine," John said kissing her on the forehead "Thank god you didn't get me,"

"Nope,"

"Alright Mrs. Gates going to opening you up if you feel like you need to do that again let the nurses and I know,"

"I think I am okay now,"

Than they started and the doctor pull out the little girl first and Sandra started to cry and the baby crying and John took picture of her and he had tears falling than five minutes later her son came out and Sandra cried little harder and John took a picture of him.

"John,"

"Yes will you be their god father,"

"Yes baby I will can I cut the cords,"

"Yes you can,"

John walks over and cut the cords and tears falling from his eyes and kiss each one of them and Conrad son looked like him with a tan and Sandra got a surprise visitor Conrad parents came to see their grandchildren.

"Hello Mr. Mrs. Gates Sandy right now is sleep she had them this afternoon around 2:30 pm and 2:35pm,"

"Aw poor thing how much did they weight,"

"The boy weight in 10.9lbs and 12 ounce and the girl weight in at 8.5lbs and 6ounce and they both was 21 inches long," Martha said tears falling.

"She didn't name them yet,"

"No she was so sick from all this happening and she just want off to sleep,"

"Here is the picture of them I took it for everyone," John said showing the pictures,"

"Aw my god he looks like Corey has his eyes color,"

"Yeah I can't believe he is gone," his father said

"He is here with the kids," Sandra said waking up "I feel his present,"

"Sandra,"

"I am okay I thought I seen him,"

"Thought a name for the twins,"

"Yes I did Courtney Abigail and Justin Conrad Ian 3rd Justin was his first name since his dad and him had the same first name they called him Corey and when he got to football he wanted to be Conrad because it was cooler name than Justin plus he wasn't a boy band fan either little joke between me and him,"

That's a beautiful name,"

Than the kids came in to see their mom and waiting to see their brother and sister,"

"Mommy is it true,"

"What,"

"You had a boy and a girl,"

"Yes it is now can they stay,"

"The girl can,"

"What you don't like boys,"

"Because they get into things like bugs and snakes oh yeah Shakes found on in the back yard,"

"It was a garden snake,"

"But you and little Sean and Dan and Matt chance us with it,"

"Johnny you know how I feel about snakes right,"

"Yes,"

"Why you do that to your sisters,"

"I just wanted to see it I didn't know Macy and Hailey J are scared of snakes the Orton girls wasn't scare so I thought it be okay to show them too,"

"Just don't do that no more okay,"

"Yes mommy,"

"Where are the twins at?"

"They are coming soon,"

"I need to see them,"

"You will Sandy,"

"I am glad you all here to help me because the first time in my life I feel so long," Sandra cried.

"Aw Sandy its going to be alright,"

"NO, NO ITS NOT ALRIGHT MY HUSBAND IS DEAD HE IS DEAD HE WON'T SEE HIS CHILDREN GROW UP HE WON'T BE SEEING HIS SONS TO MARRIED AND HAVE CHILDREN OF THEIR OWN SO STOP SAYING IT IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" she yelled and cried.

"Mrs. Gates we need you to clam down we going to bring the babies in um are you playing to breast feed,"

"Yes I am,"

"Alright we got to show you how to breast feed twins right now your daughter is a sleep why she is sleep you breast feed your son and than when falls asleep than you breast feed her now if both of them are up than you pump out the left breast and have someone feed them and you be okay,"

"Yes," Sandra whispers.

The nurse brought in the twins and Sandra got to see them she cry her heart out when she seen again and the kids hug her and she see that John was right there she knew everything going to be alright. Two months later Sandra took care of all the paper work, she needs to do paper, they found the people who was after Conrad, and the Orlando law enforcement wanted to do a investigation on Sandra and Conrad on their relationship and Sandra had to answer questions and Sandra found out that Conrad had got himself fix and they had to do a DNA on the Rio and Courtney and Justin Hailey.

"Mrs. Gates your husband could not had father them children,"

"Yes he did father them children,"

"Did they planet in you,"

"No we made love,"

"In 1999 he had terrible accident and made him not able to have children did you have affaire,"

"No he got operation to get it fix so he was able to have children I do not know where you get your information,"

"The autopsy has he had very low sperm count now Mrs. Gates I need to know did you killed your husband,"

"NO I did not kill him!"

"Mrs. Gates don't say no more I Mr. Gates lawyer Edward J O'Malley and my client knew this was going to come up and here's his medical records,"

"We still need to know he have billions of dollars in his state we got to make sure,"

"Can I said something,"

"No it wouldn't be good,"

"Fine,"

"When did you meet your husband?"

"In 2011 in London England,"

"Was he married or single,"

"Single,"

"When did you all get married?"

"March 20, 2011,"

"Didn't you and Mr. Gates want to marriage counseling?"

"Don't answer Sandra,"

"Mr. O'Malley we need to know if she helps planned the murder and kidnapping of her adopted daughter,"

"Mr. Berry that's just crazy what hell is wrong with you people here read the paper and you know these men was after him for very long time,"

"We trying to find out what happen to him why he never came to us,"

"His wife don't know nothing she have a clean record and now you want to put this mother in jail for what married a Englishmen,"

"Sir we have to look at everyone that's the law,"

The police took DNA from Conrad body and from the children and Sandra and weeks want by the results came back and all his children was his even Hailey and Sandra found out Conrad lie to her about being Hailey father because she was underage and he could had want to jail and she told that it was her boyfriend baby so she can keep it but her twin sister knew that was Conrad baby.

Sandra had to go to England again for the reading of the well and Sandra and the children all had got trust fund for the children that they will get when they are 21years old and Sandra will get a lump sum every year they was married and since they was only married for a short time the rest of the money will be in a retirement fund for her and the grandchildren will have a trust fund and he gave to also gave money to his lawyers and his PA and the nanny their cook.


	36. The Big Day

**Chapter 36- The Big Day **

Four years after the death of Liz and three years after Conrad John and Sandra got back together again they both had some hardship along the way and they made through want to counseling for their past problem and on John 41st birthday as a joke he ask Sandra to married him she didn't believe him and he got the kids to pick out the ring and they did and he got on his knees and ask her and she said yes and the children all was going to do their part in the wedding.

Sandra woke up early in the morning she had a great party the night before she was so happy this day had came the day she would become Mrs. John Cena again she wanted that so bad she prayed nothing go wrong on her special day Sandra was staying over her soon to be father in law house sleeping her husband to be old room because they was getting married in the back yard of his parents house and her soon to be father in law was going to married them.

"Sandy how are you,"

"I am okay hard to believe that I am getting married to your son that's so unreal I am going to wake up and I going to be back in 2004 and I am alone like I was at the time,"

"You are not alone you have people who loves you,"

"Thank you for remind me how bless I am,"

"You are oh yeah Johnny want me to give you this,"

"Aw he didn't have to give me nothing,"

"But he did,"

"That is so sweet of him,"

"Yeah listen I am going to see him you have his present and the rings,"

"Yeah it is right here,"

"I don't think I never thank you for changing my son life I mean he really change when you came into his life,"

"I really didn't do anything I was a fan that's all who fall for him I mean I didn't do anything special,"

"Yes you did before he met you John was messing with them girls who hang around the ring area you know what I am saying,"

"He was messing with ring rats,"

"Yes hardcore ones too he been lucky that he didn't catch nothing from them I know it was hard for you to for give him but I am glad you did,"

"Will you are welcome than and I want to thank you and Carol for letting him live out his dreams if you wasn't a big wrestling fan I don't think he would be in wrestling today and I want to thank you for that and raising the most beautiful man I could ever love it was hard for me to forgive him but when we kiss before baby was born in his car room yeah I knew we was meant to be together but I wish it was on happier reason we got back together,"

"You are welcome your mom did a great job on raising you, you see the good in people even if they did you wrong yeah you got caught up in being the only child but you are strong beautiful woman and I am proud to have you as my daughter in law I knew something happen that Christmas that's why you stay way from him,"

"Yeah plus he put the mistletoe over me and I was like oh come on but it work I feel bad about being happy that we are together. Thank you John that's a lot for you to say,"

Sandra said giving her soon to be father in law and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I want to thank you for marrying us and let us having it here in the backyard it looks really nice,"

"You are welcome yes it do take care of him and Emma funny how she looks like her mom,"

"Hey don't cry you are not loosing him you gaining another daughter in law and another grandson who knows we might have another one together,"

"Thank you I know my son have been really bless I think god every day he is with us there was time I thought I would loose him you know specially when he was born with the cord wrap three times around his neck not too many babies live not alone 40years,"

"Yeah I never thought I would be here either because of my weight and other things that happen in my life,"

"But you are and welcome to the family again no more running right,"

"Thank you no more running,"

"I'll be right back,"

Sandra had some quiet time and she started to cry because all that she wants though last six years and six months she never thought this day will come true.

"Come in,"

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Hey big Marcie I am scare as shitless oh my god I am doing this for the third time and I am still nervous,"

"Will I just seen your hubby to be and he is like you he said maybe he should had elope again,"

Sandra started laughing.

"Where are the children?"

"At the golf club,"

"Where the rest of the ladies,"

"At the hair saloon getting their hair done and Melissa said soon she finish she will be here to get your hair and make up done but I have to ask are you sure this time around,"

"Talking to Suzanne again because she said the same thing,"

"We all want to know,"

"Yes I am ready,"

"Cool I love your dress,"

"Yes it is different but so is this wedding?"

"Sean and I am glad you are back in the family we miss you,"

"I miss you all too,"

"I thought I heard a voice how you are doing darling,"

"I doing much better are you ready for another grandchild,"

"What,"

"I might be pregnant,"

"How many kids do you and Sean has,"

"This is our third child,"

"Why it feels like you got more than that,"

"That's you John with a lot of kids,"

"I only have is your namesake from John and my adopted daughter and my three kids that I have with Conrad that's all,"

"You are not adopting Emma,"

"No,"

"Why,"

"He does not want me to be her mother it hard to explain but I think John wants her to remember her mom and I am just the step mom that's all which is fine with me but John is going to adopted Hailey she ask us to change her last name because what her birth mom and but we talk to her and she wants to kept her last name now,"

"Some fans are so crazy why they would hurt her like that,"

"Will people would do anything for love at least we know who was behind that now she never getting out of jail,"

"Have they found the asshold that killed Conrad?"

"Yeah they did and Hailey and little Marcie still miss him its been three years now and she still cries out for her daddy Marcie wish she never got sick she would had been there for her that day,"

"That is so sad,"

"Yes it is anyway um I need to do something like eat right isn't that something braids do,"

"Here comes your crew,"

"Awe look at all of you looking so nice,"

"Mommy look I got my nails done," Courtney said

"They are pretty,"

"Alright pre wedding pics time," Suzanne said

"Here Sand brought your favorite,"

"You want to the Cinnamon Bun place thank you thank you oh pass me some coffee and I set,"

"Here you go icy mocha from Panera Bread,"

"Yall spoiling me thank you very much,"

"Your husband to be say you can have it that as a treat on him,"

"He is so nice," Sandra, said rolling her eyes at Melissa.

"Hey did I hear you were going to have my dad walked down the aisle,"

"It was joke but I wouldn't mind having Dave walk me down give him practice,"

"Gee I don't know what you are talking about,"

"So it is true,"

"Yes Dave is giving me away like an older brother from a different mother do," Sandra said smiling

"Oh my god you for real my dad is going to walk you down the aisle,"

"How did you get him to do that?"

"He came to me I didn't have to go to him he ask me do you want me to walk you down the aisle and I said yes,"

"Will is it okay with you if I tell him I am you know,"

"Sure I would love to see Dave's face when you tell it, it is going to be priceless here little Marcie want a taste of this,"

"Mom it's not good for you,"

"I know but it's my um guilty pleasure food,"

"I'll taste it mm this good," Rio and Hailey said

"See told you,"

"Want some milkshake,"

"Yes please,"

"Uncle Randy running late again that dork,"

"Speaking of the devil boy Orton you really clean up nicely,"

Randy walks into the house and smiles at all the women and walk over towards Sandra.

"Thank you oh I see you got it,"

"Yes think him for me,"

"I will had to go all the way to Springfield to get it,"

"Really will I guess we are doing something fun tonight not?"

"Oh here another present from Johnny boy,"

"Here give him these present,"

"Ladies looking hot already even though you are not dress," Dave said smiling winking at Melina.

"Sandy can I speak to you,"

"Sure talk,"

"Private,"

"Sure,"

Than they want into the backyard and Randy sat down on the law chair and Sandra sat next to him.

"What's on your mind?"

"You know the last 11years or so we been friends and I love you and I hope this time around you and John can stay married thank you for convince him to come back to wrestling and I know it was hard on both of yous but you two somewhat reconnected again and I wish you nothing but luck and love," Randy said getting up and giving Sandra and hug and kiss on the lips. "I really do love you as an older sister,"

"Awe that was so sweet did Suzanne told you to tell me this,"

"No I am for real when I say that it is coming from the heart Sandy I do and I care about you John a lot and I want you to be happy again,"

"I am I am I hate to say this but you was right you seen right through him and I did fall for his English charms but we was good friends anyway think you for keeping that smile on my best friend face she still to this day lights up when she talks about you I am not use to this Orton you really grow up and I am proud of you too,"

"I am sorry that Conrad die like that,"

"Sometime I wonder if he killed her she but anyway it's over now she,"

"Yes she is so Dave going to walk you down,"

"Yes he is,"

"That's wonderful you know it was his fault that your marriage …"

"Sandra phone its Maria,"

"Thanks I'll see you later champ," Sandra said giving Randy a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye baby girl what,"

"I am still shock to this day how you two are getting alone so well I starting to get little jealous here,"

"Don't need to baby I am glad them two stubborn heads are together again,"

"I know you think they going last this time,"

"Yes they going to do good this time,"

"I hope so,"

"Hey Randy can you do me a big favor,"

"What is it?"

"Liberty and Lucy and Shannon are in town and they at the hotel can you pick them up,"

"They don't know how to drive,"

"Yes but in England,"

"Oh boy for the love of god,"

"Thank you I owe you,"

"You owe me since my wedding,"

"I love you,"

"No you don't,"

"Come on they my mates,"

"Alright I will go,"

"Love you for life,"

"Wow I thought I had him wrap around my finger,"

"Nope,"

"Come on diva lets get you all ready here,"

Sandra want upstairs and Melissa did her hair, nails, her make up, her mom, and her friends from England all came in and talk to her for awhile and then it was almost time and her maid of honor and one of bride maids help her get into her dress and she got dress and her mom started crying and they took pictures and Dave came into the room and he had tears coming out of his eyes and Sandra and Athena and Melina gave him a big hug.

"You look so beautiful,"

"You look nice too,"

"You ready to do this,"

"Of course I am you kidding me never thought it would come true,"

"Yes it is coming true," Suzanne, said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Come on now no more crying until we say our vows,"

"Mommy you look so beautiful,"

"Thank you,"

"When I get married can I wear your dress?"

"I don't know this might be little too old fashion by time you get married,"

"I know but I like it,"

"Ladies its show time lets get line up and get this show on the road,"

"I know that's what I am saying,"

Dave walk into the room and he had tears in his eyes he was thinking when the time come for him to walk his last two girls down the aisle.

"Daddy what's wrong,"

"I was just thinking when you get married,"

"I am not getting married,"

"That's what you saying now,"

"I am not going to get married look how many times you been married,"

"She got you there dad," Melody said

"Gees Dave get hold of yourself gees you heard Sofia she isn't getting married,"

"You ready to do this,"

"Yes this is it,"

"You look very nice,"

"Thank you,"

"For what,"

"For being a big brother like to me even though you know,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

All the bridesmaid's dresses lapis purple with flat heels and three row color pearl and crystal illusion necklace and earring set.

Sandra had the same necklace and earrings set coordinates with bracelet, Emma and Courtney was the flower girl, Justin was the ring banner, Hailey Marcie was Jr. Bridesmaids Suzanne, Melissa was Maid of Honors, and John best man was his friend from college and Randy and Dave and everyone was bridesmaids the music played and before Sandra want down the aisle Dave and her had a talk.

"I am going to sound like an older brother are you sure you want to married him,"

"Dave come on you seen how I was before we got divorced I fall in love with a guy who was my type and look what happen and than found out he wasn't the one for me what did I get out of it,"

"And handsome sons and two beautiful daughters,"

"Beside that, that's it,"

"Billions of dollars but I know what you are saying though come on lets get you married I love you Sandylove,"

"I love you too Animal,"

"Let's do this," Dave said giving Sandra kiss on the lips.

Sandra and Dave came down to the wedding march and John looking at her he had tears coming out of his eyes and Sandra was wearing a-line informal with detachable short sleeves. Pearl & sequin Schiffli appliques on neckline & sleeves. Hemlace appliques on skirt. A narrow necklace, sleeve lace, & hemlace and when she got near to end she seen John Sr. and John took her and walk the rest of the way down and she tears falling down and John Sr. started the wedding.

"Who gives this Woman to be married to this Man?"

"Her mother her friends and her children do," Everyone said

Everyone had a little giggle after that even Sandra who had tears coming down.

"Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Today John and Sandra proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together. The joy we feel now is a solemn joy, because the act of marriage has many consequences, both social and personal. Marriage requires "love," a word we often use with vagueness and sentimentality. We may assume that love is some rare and mystical event, when in fact it is our natural state of being. John, Sandra can you two face each other.

Sandra and John turn to each other and smile to each other.

"John repeats after me I John I take you Sandra to be my lawfully wedding wife before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help.  
I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.

"I John I take you Sandra to be my lawfully wedding wife Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." John said holding Sandra's hand.

"Sandra repeats after me I Sandra take you John to be my lawfully wedding husband before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"I Sandra take you John to be my lawfully wedding husband before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Sandra said holding his hand.

"The rings please,"

Rio was scared to walk up there until he seen his mom give him the okay sign he walks up to John Sr. and handed the rings and John Sr. gave the ring to John first.

"Now the exchanging of the rings," John Sr. said.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." John said putting the ring on Sandra's finger.

John Sr. gave the ring to Sandra and she takes the ring and placing it on John's finger.

"I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you,"

"Now John and Sandra going to say their personal vows,"

John turns and looks at Sandra and he smile at her and she smile at him back, he took a deep breath, and he started saying his personal vows to Sandra.

"Sandra, we take our vows together today. We will be changed forever, and I take them gladly, and without reservation. I promise to honor you, believe in you, protect you, and do everything in my power to make your life happy and fulfilled. This is my promise. Take my hand as we go with joy into our new life together. I stand here today, in front of our family and friends, to give myself to you. Before you, life has no meaning. I was a drifter in search of a home. Now I have found it and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my days with you. On this day, I pledge to you my love and happiness."

"I still remember the very first time I lost myself in your eyes. You looked into me, as I unto you and what I saw there, it terrified me, until that point, had never seen two-eyed say so much. That blue accent you laid upon me, Gave me a sensation of how delicate and fragile your heart was. Yet the darkened outline and depth of the gaze, Showed me the power and determination of your soul. At that very moment I knew, I knew my future had just stared me in the eyes. From that moment, you have delivered me from my despair, and completely brightened all of my wrongs And for this I pray, I pray that you accept my unconditional love, and never ending devotion. Since I have found you, John, I have found a new life. The decision to commit to share that life with you is one I make happily and with full confidence in our love, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you, in the presence of God and all these witnesses, my pledge to stay by your side, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

"Amen," Everyone said.

"John you may kiss your beautiful bride,"

John dipped Sandra and they kiss, turn, and look at everyone.

"Announcing the first time Mr. Mrs. John Anthony Felix Cena,"

Everyone cheered and than they want to the front of the house and got onto the bus to go to Martha Vineyard for wedding reception and the bride and the groom and the whole wedding party and they was drinking champagne and eating and when they got there it was beautiful area and everyone got off the charter bus and Sandra and John was the last one off they had a few minutes to talk.

"I love you so much I feel like I am on cloud nine," Sandra said

"I feel the same baby we going to make it this time around,"

"I hope so getting divorce is expensive,"

"Tell me about it,"

"I wish we never got divorce in the first place,"

"Me too,"

"Alright you two get off the bus will ya," Melissa said "Its time for your big entrance,"

"Alright will be there,"

Than they got off the bus and want into the reception in the clubhouse where they was going to have reception and the dj introduce them and they had bubbles flowing around and everyone was dancing and eating the first course and they had choices like Tuscan Garden Salad Roasted New Potatoes with Dill Cream and Golden Caviar Spinach Dip with Toasted Pita Triangles Wild Mushroom Tartlets Artichoke Mousse Puffs Melon Wrapped in Prosciutto Miniature Reuben Sandwiches Spanakopita (spinach and Feta in phyllo pastry) Smoked Salmon Canapés Topped with Capers and Fresh Dill Seafood Dip with Sliced French Bread Miniature Crab Cakes Antipasti Display (buffalo mozzarella, grilled eggplant, marinated mushrooms, artichokes, vine-ripened tomatoes, kalamata olives, and bread sticks) Smoked Salmon Display (sliced salmon served with chopped onion, lemon slices, capers, cucumber-dill sauce, and assorted dark breads)Pasta Station (ravioli with roasted red-pepper sauce; bow tie pasta with Gorgonzola cream sauce)Carving Station (Asian flank steak and Cajun-rubbed turkey breast served with Cranberry-Mango Chutney and assorted rolls) the main dish they had choice Salmon broiled and seasoned with bread crumbs, garlic, lemon, and butter and BabyRack of Lambthree double cuts of rack of lamb coated in an aromatic blend of fresh herbs and spices and all types of seafood and chicken John and Sandra both had a cake Sandra had forever yours cake with three layers and it had bride and groom on top the colors was lapis purple just like the wedding party dress and John had car shape grooms cake with two people sitting in the car and everyone was having a great time.

"Mommy why we can't go with you daddy," Courtney said

"Because it is our time to be by ourselves,"

"But you get to go to stay up here with grandpa,"

"That's cool,"

"Yes it is,"

"Alright everyone grab that one person you love and we going to have Mr. Mrs. Cena first dance to Jamie Foxx and Beyoncé When I First Saw You from Dreams girls,"

The music started and Sandra and John started dancing and the end they started kissing and they all types of music and Sandra and Dave dance and John dance with Melina and it was time to cut the cake and John mash the cake in Sandra's face and she got him back than it was speech time and Randy talk first.

"Good evening everyone I am Randy Orton and I wanted to say like Dan said who knew these two would get back together I mean there was a time I would have to RKO both of them for being so stubborn but my wife wouldn't let me,"

Everyone laugh.

"For real she wouldn't when I first met John he was this gun ho guy who wanted to do the right thing in wrestling he wanted everyone like him will everyone love and adore him that's where Sandra comes in this woman loves him like nobody else can love a man how many of you would stand in 110degrees weather for a autograph of your favorite wrestler not many of you but my wife and her best friend did she kiss John 13years ago who knew they would be married to each other again, again they ran off the first time see didn't work and so with the important questions settled, all that's left to do is offer a toast.

John and Sandra, you are among friends who want the very best for you both and we wish you all the happiness in the world. Therefore, here is to you, here is to your future, and here is to the best thing you ever did! Congratulations, and in the words of the old Irish toast, may you know nothing but happiness from this day forward."

Dave got up and sayed a few words.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's an honor to be standing here. I suppose I should actually say it is an honor and a pleasure, but to be completely honest with you, I think the pleasure will really kick in once I know the speech part is over. However, you do not want to hear about my problems; you want to hear about the happy couple. So that is whom I am going to talk about. Sandra, you make a beautiful bride And Sandy love you never stop loving you, as little sister I never had you help me a lot and I want to think. John, you are a lucky man. This was the person I never thought I would see as a father or husband oops sorry wrong person that is Randy.

John is a lucky man who got to married to the woman he loves two times that's love we could always see it they was so in love with each other we all had to step up to the plate I couldn't be happier that you've found your special partner for life, and I know that the two of you will be happy for years and years. And I know that however, things change, and whatever fate rolls your way, you will make the most of everything you have. God bless you both, and may the life ahead of you be all you have ever dreamed of." Dave said giving John a man hug and giving Sandra a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Suzanne got up and sayed a couple words.

"I met Sandy over thirty years ago in Philly we both was big dreamers Sandy was the biggest dreamer out of all of us she believe she really could have it all we both never thought we would married the men of dreams not along a wrestler come on now they are off limited so we thought but we both got our wish Sandy got to do it twice she and John ran off got married few years back broke up married other people either one of them was really happy than some how they got back together.

Sandy told me this the other day it does not matter how hard you love the person it how that person treats you and John treats her like a queen.

I am on my feet for two reasons: Firstly because my very dear friend has made a beautiful bride, and I want to say so and secondly because it gives me the chance to add to the toast count. Sandra has been a great friend in so many ways. We have had a lot of fun together, and she has always been there for me when things were tough. We have come to know one another so well, that we have an understanding that goes beyond words. Sandra and John, I am ecstatic for both of you. You truly complement one another.

You met as friends and it evolved into a love that so many people rarely find today. Love after all, does not make the world go around… Love is what makes the ride worthwhile. It is a wonderful thing when two people who were made for each other manage to fall in love. Therefore, I would like to make a toast and I would like to make it with this thought in mind: If there is such a thing as a good marriage, it is because it resembles friendship rather than love. This is to you, John and Sandra, and a wonderful life together Ladies and Gentlemen, to friends, lovers, and soul mates."

Sandra and John both got up, hug Suzanne, and kiss on the cheek and than John got up and sayed a few words.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight I want to thank my step son Rio and Justin for giving me the rings and to my beautiful daughters Marcie and Hailey who I got to adopted and Courtney Emma you four looked so beautiful today being the best flower girls and jr. bridesmaids my older son Johnny Milkshake for helping me remember my vows thank you dad for marrying us today. I would like to thank David Batista and Daniel McIntyre and Randle Orton for his kind words and I think everybody done an excellent job this afternoon. We would like to thank both sets of parents, as we would not be here today if it were not or them. Thank you for all of your love and support over the years. For all the advice, you have given us. For putting up with us and pointing us in the right direction. Thank you for all the help with today's preparations, the flowers, the favors, the limos, the finance the list is endless. I must also thank Martha for bringing up such a lovely daughter. In addition, due to the number of phone calls between Sandy and her mother, the phone company would also like to thank you both. Sandy stay in Chicago last six months so that is why the bill was so high. Today also represents a great occasion for both my parents, being the culmination of many years of planning of a different sort. They have prepared me well, supported me through school and college and taught me the difference between right and wrong, but only so that I know which I am enjoying at any given time! It is funny I never thought I would be here again but I am glad to share this day with our children On behalf on my wife and I, we would like thank all of you for coming here today and sharing our special day with us. Especially those who have traveled so far to be here. I would like to thank you all for your presence in both senses of the word, it's been like Christmas every day for about a month now always something new arriving, and Sandy has been checking the registry lists on-line, reporting each new gift purchase almost as it happens! It will be hard to come home to find just the usual bills and junk mail from now on. However, a huge Thank you for all the presents and for your cards and kind thoughts, but most of all for the smiling faces I see in front of me. I asked Melissa or Suzanne a few weeks ago, how Sandra looks in her wedding dress, they both said to me she looked wonderful, but that did not prepare me enough for when I saw her walk down the aisle. I was overwhelmed to the say the least by how beautiful Sandra looks today. I want everyone here, especially Sandra, to know how lucky I feel to be here right now. Sandra is beautiful, intelligent, hard working. The list of her good qualities is extremely long.

Who knew from kiss on the cheek she would be my wife and the mother of my daughter Marcela we came along way huh buttercup But I must say this I can't read her handwriting must be something to do with her wanted to be a sport doctor But seriously, to my wife, my bride and joy, thank you for everything you have done. You know everything about me and love me just the same. I have my faults, yet you still agreed to marry me. I am extremely lucky today to be the one to marry you - and I hope this is the start of many happy years together.

We have been planning this wedding for over a year now, although it seems like a lifetime. Well, I say, "we," really Sandra did all the work; I just agreed to show up on the day! Still I hope she is impressed by how well I scrubbed up for the occasion. Any of you that know me, will know that I usually look, as if I dressed in front of an airplane propeller. So a big thank you to all that have helped us, but especially to Sandra who has managed so well after all she and I want through the past four years I want to thank Suzanne who is responsible for introducing Sandra to me way back in 2008 and final and big thank you goes to our bridesmaids: Melina Suzanne and Melissa and Maria who could not be here today as she was giving birth to a 10 and a half pound baby boy I don't know the excuses people will come up with not to attend your wedding!

But 10 and half pounds is a lot of baby! Let us raise a glass to Maria! To Meredith and Jen big Marcie and Laura, Athena, we would like to say how lovely you look and thank you for doing such a wonderful job today. Please be upstanding. I would like to propose a toast to the bridesmaids. Well I could stand here and give you a load of stale old jokes, but instead I think I will leave that to the best man. Sandy when I saw you I was afraid to meet you. When I met you I was, afraid to kiss you when I kissed you I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you and I hope I never lose you baby I love you buttercup always and forever and that say ladies and gentlemen, think all for coming love you all,"

Than Sandra got up, she did the fist bump to John, and he padded her on the butt and said something in her she smile.

"Hello everyone how are you okay I know you all want to party who doesn't so I'll try not to be long winded Thank you, John Fabulous, for marrying us. I could not have asked for a more personal and meaningful ceremony. I would also like to thank Melissa, Melina, Meredith and Jen and Laura, Athena Suzanne, and my daughter Marcie Courtney and Hailey and Marcie's aunt and namesake Marcie for or standing up for me today. They have been helpful, supportive and all the things a bride could ask for. The only problem is they look completely stunning in their dresses so I have had to sit them as far away from me as possible!

I want to specially thank Suzanne and Melissa, my Matron of Honors. Over the past months, you two been there with me with book of ideas or listening ear whenever I've needed either one of yous, Suzanne you been on numerous shopping expeditions and made the bouquets with me, Melissa you too when you came for a visited helped get everything ready this morning, she did my hair and make-up and she's even tried to keep me fed throughout the day - and if that isn't a sign of pure bravery, I don't know what is. With her is Angel who has spent the last 24 hours being a chauffeur (Melissa, seriously, we need to get our licenses renew) Thank you to both of you.

Thank you to Danny Sean and Matt and Steve theirs wives who have made me feel welcome in their home and their lives since the first day I met them. Laura asked on the weekend she first met me if I would let her be involved in my wedding in some way. My thoughts at the time were "that's fine as long as my husband doesn't mind a stranger butting in." Laura and Marcie saw more than I did. Thanks for offering help so early; I think you may have broken some sort of in-law record. Mom, what can I say? You have watched me grow up, you have helped me develop, and mature into the person that I am today and I hope you think all your hard work has been worthwhile. I love you very much. I also want to thank you for all the shopping trips and for running last minute errands.

To my children I love you all my step son Milkshake and my step daughter Emma I am not here to take your father way from you all I am just bring him happiness and love he desire Shake you know I love you as my son the first day I met you to the groomsmen's you all looking good tonight I know you all are my husband best friends all of you clean up pretty good there specially you Orton handsome little devil to my best male friend who I love as a big brother I never have Dave Batista thank you for walking me down the aisle today thank for the great friendship the last ten years wow ten years ago never thought this where I would be I mean I knew I would be married but not to someone I seen on TV every week who I cheer for even though he was going up against my favorites this is a dream I am going to wake up and it will be 2005 and my life be just how it was back than the last 14 years I love this man as wrestler than as friend than lover thank you baby for coming into my life when we first met I knew you were the one!

I thank God each day that I am so blessed to be the one that you love. You came into my life and completely changed it - for the better. You are my biggest supporter, my best friend, and now my husband. So thank you John for loving me without end. I hope I can continue to make you as happy as you have made me over the past 11years. John I have never been able to find the right words to express just how I feel about you who has become my husband today - so I am going to recite this poem in the hope that it might go someway to let him know just what he means to me.

I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I'm with you I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you have made of me I love you for the part of me that you bring out. I love you for putting your hand into my heaped up heart and passing over all the foolish weak things that are held dimly there and for drawing out into the light all the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I love you because you have helped me to make my life a beautiful life worth living I love you because you have done more than anything could have done to make me good and more than any fate could have done to make me happy. You have done this by being yourself and loving me. Ladies and gentlemen, think all for coming love you all,"

Than they started eating and having fun, it was time for the bouquet, and Athena caught it and her boyfriend Sam caught garter belt and Dave was shock when Athena got on the mic.

"I want to think Sandra and John for letting us tell our big news on my dad's birthday last year Sam ask me to married him and we are getting married sorry daddy I didn't tell you right away I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing,"

"As long you are happy I am," Dave smile and said, "Sammy welcome to my family,"

"Thank you sir,"

Then the couple dance and after that, John, and Sandra left and want to their room where they can have some couple time.

"Here we are,"

"You want me do what I did nine years ago,"

"Of course if your back can hold me,"

"OOO we got jokes,"

"Of course I do so tell me husband where going,"

"To bed," John said holding Sandra in his arms and kissing her on the lips. "I'll you when we get inside and you need to change into something I can take off of you," John said laying Sandra down on the bed,"

"Trust me John I am ready to bust out of this dam dress I must gain four pounds just by eating dinner,"

"Okay didn't say any phone calls,"

"You better answer it,"

"Hello,"

"Daddy I hit your number by mistake but I want to say good night to you and mommy I was going to text you but I hit the number instead,"

"Okay Corey nice one but good night to you and your brothers and sisters be good for grandpa and grandmom here me we will bring you back and your brothers and sisters something,"

"Where you going,"

"Your mom told you to call didn't she,"

"No,"

"Corey,"

"Mommy told me I should call and ask you,"

"What am I going to do with you children?" John said handing the phone to Sandra.

Marcie got on the on the phone.

"Love us,"

"I DO good night is that Emma or Corey crying,"

"Corey Emma is over her aunt house,"

"Oh okay Marcie thanks for the rundown talk to you when get back okay,"

"Yeah and no more babies,"

"Tell your father that,"

"Tell me what,"

"No more kids,"

"That's why Corey crying,"

"She is little sad that you didn't take her with you,"

"Tell her I will be back in a week okay,"

"Alright I will,"

"Alright go to bed where is Shake at,"

"He is hugging her tell her its okay,"

"Alright have a good night,"

"I will I hope I have to bunk with her,"

"Stop it Marcie its only will temp until we get back home,"

"Alright mommy sees you and daddy when you two get back home have fun,"

"We will," Sandra, said closing up the cellphone

Sandra hang up the phone and she ran into the bathroom and John seen that Sandra was gone she came out of the bathroom in her wedding night teddy which was black baby doll style with g string and John smile at her and he walk over towards her and pin her up against the wall and this will be the first time they made love since they got back together and he pick her up and throw her down on the bed and he took off his clothes and slid her thongs and took off her teddy and he put his hard cock into her and she scream out his name after only one thrust and they made love it was like they never left each other and than after they made love John just held Sandra tight he had tears falling so she they both realize that was suppose to be together.

"Sandy,"

"Yeah,"

"Do you remember the first night we slept in the same bed and we kiss each other and I held you like this?"

"I was thinking the same thing we came along way,"

"Remember what I told you that night,"

"Yes I said good night John boy,"

"No after that,"

"When you say good night Sandy I love you,"

"Yes I never stop either this remind me that night minus the sex part,"

"It does don't it will you was great person and you treated me like the way I wanted to be treated,"

"Of course I am going to treat you good why not you been my love of my life since 2008 but I, I realize all them women wasn't nothing to me I am not saying Sierra or Liz are nothing but the other ones wasn't nothing to me I am sorry so sorry I …"

"John we are married now who cares that's in our past we got our lives to live now all I am caring where are we going on our honeymoon you know this is the last time me and you going to be alone until the last two leave out the house,"

"Do not remind me but we can have great family vacations,"

"Yes as long we are together that's all it matters,"

"Yes I know you still got your eggs,"

"What?"

"Your eggs are still having a period,"

"Yeah why,"

"Want to try again,"

"We will see what ever happens I had a hard time the last time,"

"Sandy you acted like you was off the pills I caught you that Christmas taking it so you never wanted to get pregnant by him he was a great guy he made smile but there was no real thing but I talk to him stuff he was jealous of me little old me,"

"Dam is there anything you do not miss I don't want to talk about him he is dead and gone and I have his children to raise and um we move on,"

"Nope we all knew you wasn't happy but we gave you space like you gave me space so you ready for your beautiful one week vacation,"

"Yes I am if I know where I am going,"

"You and I going to St. Lucia and the Bahamas,"

"Oh my god we are that's why you ask me do I get sea sick even though I been on a cruise before,"

"Yes we going to do some boating some scuba diving I hear you know how to play golf now,"

"I try it but not a big fan of it still boring to me,"

"Don't worry babe I will make it fun for you,"

"I bet you will,"

Than they made love one more time and than they the next morning they left to go on their honeymoon and they got to St. Lucia and it was beautiful and no clouds in the sky and John and Sandra was having so much fun on there honeymoon and one years later Sandra and John move into their dream home and they was excepting twins in their growing family.

Back up

"John it's been four years since you put the crib together plus we got until April besides we do not even know what we are having we might have two girls or boys one girl or boy,"

"Babe it's now February Wrestlemania is coming soon you know I am going to be busy,"

"Yes I know that but their god father can do it since now he going to be a grandpa for the fifth time,"

"I am so happy for them who ever thought they would stay together,"

"Why something happen,"

"No you know how Dave can get,"

"That's his baby girl he just wanted to make sure his daughter didn't married a jerk what now them kids fighting about,"

"MOM!"

"My mom warren me about this but I never think I wouldn't have that problem but no but no,"

"Go for it,"

"John I hate you,"

"No you don't,"

"Help me up,"

"Okay,"

Sandra wants down the hall to see what the girls are fighting about,"

"What are you two fighting about?"

"Cory drew on my homework paper,"

"I did not Justin did that?"

"I did not do it mommy I was watching TV,"

"Will who ever did it I want you to say sorry to Marcie and Marcie you shouldn't leave your homework near them to drew on it why was you doing your homework on the floor anyway go in the office with Hailey and Rio and Emma and help Rio with his homework and do your homework,"

"I was getting organize when two brats drew on my paper I want into the kitchen get my snack and than when I came back the paper a written on,"

"You had your snack,"

"Yes,"

"Alright go into the office and you all do your homework also I am done yelling at your father so I am going to help you all do your homework also now you in the office you two in the dinning room table and Marcie you can go to your teacher website and download the homework for today it should be up by now if not work on some of your other homework,"

"Okay why it couldn't just been me and Shakes and Hailey and Emma that's it no mommy daddy had to have five more kids,"

Sandra had to laugh at her daughter, weeks want by, and Sandra had to get c-section for her twins because her son is turn the wrong way and they all was in the hospital waiting for the babies to be born.

"Good morning," The doctor said coming into the room

"Good morning Dr. Jackson,"

"I see you have your children here,"

"Just the girls wanted to come,"

"Hello everyone,"

"Hi,"

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

"The nurse told me you was feeling sick what kind of sick you are feeling,"

"Like morning sickness but it want away after I started sucking on the ice the last set twins I was real sick I throw up on my husband,"

"Alright good you are prep for the operation and we will do that special operation after they are born,"

"Thank doctor,"

"What special operation you getting," her mother said.

"Mother come on you know what I am getting done,"

"Only reason why your husband isn't here to tell you no,"

"Whatever," Sandra said rowing her eyes.

"The Champ is here,"

"DADDY," The children said.

"Hey guys how are you,"

"Who is watching the other children?"

"Krista is watching the kids," John said

"You knew he was coming," Sandra said to her mom.

"Maybe how was your trip?"

"Good, good I am glad to see my last two children being born,"

"Yes we all are,"

"Mrs. Cena its time for you to go into the operation room,"

"John you going in right,"

"Of course I am so sorry none of your girlfriends are here,"

"I understand they are busy now they have kids of their own husband,"

Than they roll Sandra into the operation room and it was freezing cold in there and she smile at John and whisper I love you to him and he did the same to her and than the doctor started cutting her stomach and than they broke her water and John was filming it and he didn't get sick than their son came out first he was bloody and he cried as soon the doctor pull him out and he was healthy boy and John was wiping the tears away from his eyes and Sandra got to see him and Sandra swore her son did his lips like Randy always do and John laugh at her and than he walk over towards the baby and he was taking his pictures.

"Wow he weights in the same weight I was I was a 11 pounds and 13 ounce baby,"

"All of the boys you had were big like this Mrs. Cena,"

"Yes I only have three boys,"

"Have a name pick out for them,"

"Yes his name is Anthony Michael and the girl name going to be Brianna Rachel,"

Than they took out the girl, she was not crying right away and than after a minute she started yelling and stop and she look like Marcie when she was born and Sandra got to see her too and John did the same thing took pictures and John left out the room and want into the waiting room and tell everyone the good news and Melina and Athena came there John hug everyone and show pictures of them and John called his parents and he call Johnny but didn't get no answer and later that day the rest of the children came up to the hospital and see the twins.

"Oh she look Marcie when she was born how much she weight in,"

"Brianna weight in 7lbs and 6 ounce,"

"How much did I weight in,"

"You was somewhere around there,"

"Cool,"

"Yes and thank goodness he didn't weight in as much you did Rio and Justin,"

"I was a big baby," Justin said

"Still is," Marcie, said holding her sister.

"Shut up Marcie at least I don't have a big forehead,"

"Hey you two cut it out,"

"I can't wait until this kid is born,"

"You are taking good care of yourself,"

"Yes momma I am,"

"Alright just asking,"

The days ahead was long for the Cena's but they had each other and that's all it matter their love for each other and their children even though they had some set back they got back to raise their children. Money power do not mean nothing to them its their love for each other and their children.

**THE END **

**AN: I want to think everyone who stop by and read the story even if you didn't make a comment thank you for reading it everyone who did make comments thank you for your support. **


End file.
